HP Boy Who Lives 7th year
by Cindra
Summary: Part two of my saga its on to 7th year. Harry, Hermione, and the others start their next adventure minus the shadow of Voldemort or the Deatheaters. H and Hr deal with their relationship without breaking their promise to their family.
1. The Train

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter one

The Train

--

Here we go, our favorite wizards and witches, start on their final adventurous year at Hogwarts. In this chapter our gang gets to ride to Kings Cross Station in comfort, as a new train car is added to the Hogwarts Express, Harry gets another glimpse into his future; a father and son finally understand each other...

--

1:00 A.M.-September 1, 2004

Harry dressed in his Hogwarts finest, pinned his HBP pin, and Head Boy badge to his Wizarding robes. He had downed the five potions that he needed to take for the day and his arm was cradled in a sling.

"Looking good son," James stood in the doorway of his room.

Harry yawned as he glanced over at his father. "Thanks Dad, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Chen is waiting patiently to treat your arm and has your tea treatment ready for you, as well as your new breakfast of champions. I went through it five minutes ago. I forgot what needle therapy could do with a busted up arm." James patted his own sling.

"Can't keep him waiting then can I." Harry grabbed his school satchel that he'd loaded with books to read on the train, and headed for the door.

"So we're quite the scholar now aren't we?" James noticed the satchel Harry had slung over his left shoulder.

"It's a long train ride and I plan on taking my training with first-gramps seriously." Harry replied in earnest.

"That's a very good answer son, but don't forget to remember that you need to balance the training and learning with some downtime as well." James was proud of his boy.

"I know dad and I will." Harry nearly took a fall headfirst down the stairs, when he nearly tripped over Pepper.

Pepper yowled and hissed at him in outrage at being woken up.

"Not my fault Pepper the stairs are not your bed." Harry glared down at the cat.

Pepper raced down the stairs and headed off towards the girls floor.

"Harry James, Chen is waiting." Lily called up the stairway.

"Be right there, mum!" Harry shot the girl's floor a longing glance, as they past it on their way to the Common Room. He had wanted to see Hermione.

"Let's go Romeo you can see her after he treats your arm." James made sure that he continued down the steps and into the Common Room.

--

Hogsmeade Train station thirty minutes later

They approached the train and noticed an extra car had been added in front after the engine that bore the royal seal. It was larger than the others behind it and only its doors were open to allow entry.

"It's all set for your journey to Kings Cross and might I add much more posh than your previous rides." Tonks told James of the all clear.

"Tonks you are relieved and free to go back to bed." James relieved her of guard duty.

"The kids are my sworn charges to protect, so no sleep for me." Tonks yawned.

"Lily, Sirius, Jenna, and I should be enough to keep them safe and in order." James grinned.

"Safe journey and good night," Tonks set off towards the carriage.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I stay with my charges. Plus, I can keep order on the train." Angelina stood fast in front of Harry, Hermione and the others.

"You win Angelina, but until we arrive at Kings Cross, try to give them all their space." Lily yawned.

"As you wish your highness," She boarded the train.

"Dad, we can handle a train ride there and back without a watcher or parents tagging along. Ron, Ginny, Luna, and I have done it five times. Hermione and Draco have ridden six." Harry rolled his eyes at his parents.

"Consider it a family outing, Junior, now get in."

"Do we at least get our own compartments?" Harry grumbled.

"Yes, now move your ass." James was getting impatient with him.

They all piled onto the train, what they saw was pleasing to the eye, and nothing like the other cars. Plush red carpeting blanketed the aisle; the compartments had their names etched on the doors in gleaming gold. You could barely tell the train had left the station, even the roar of the engine, or train whistle weren't apparent to the ear.

"This is wicked." Ron was very pleased.

"It is nicer than the other cars." Luna nodded.

"Even the Prefect/Head Boy/ Head Girl car isn't like this." Ginny grinned.

"If we're lucky there will be beds in the compartments to crash out on." Draco was barely awake and had been denied his ritual coffee by Chen.

Harry opened his and Hermione's compartment. There was a plush bench seat on one side with a table in front of it, a set of bunk beds on the other side, and a small bathroom. "You happen to be in luck, little brother. We have bunks in our compartments." He gave him the good news.

"See you when we wake up." Draco and Ginny entered their compartment.

"Yeah, we're gonna snooze for a bit too." Ron and Luna disappeared into their own room.

"We'll take the pups, Uncle Sirius." Harry pinned his Uncle with a look. "Don't deny that you don't have them hidden under the invisibility cloak, I know that they're there."

"The girls took the kittens so; it wasn't fair to leave the pups." Sirius uncovered Rad and Lady, who blinked sleepily at all of them.

Hermione and Harry each took a pup. "We didn't know that all of you were tagging along, hence the reason we weren't bringing the babies. Dad had me believing that you were all gonna stay at the castle." Harry set Rad down on the plush bench and he curled up to go back to sleep. Hermione did the same with Lady.

"That was the plan, but then Lily thought about your arm, and that you might need her. Sirius thought of all those kids who are getting on the train that might wish to lynch your brother. So here we are spending the day with you on the train." James like Harry was a bear if he didn't get enough sleep.

"Let's all just get some sleep for a few hours and for the last time no one is going to lynch Draco." Jenna yawned.

"Brilliant idea, my lovely. Prongs can show them what Dad brought from the old homestead, after we get some more shuteye." Sirius and Jenna went to their compartment.

"Let's go my flame, the twins, and you need your rest." James scooped her up into his arms and the compartment doors across from Harry's opened.

"I'll check on you in a few hours, after I rest a bit. Love you." She called over to her son.

"I'll be fine, Mum. I've got my own budding Healer-in-training to watch over me. I'll see you both in a few hours. Love you Mum. You too dad," That said he closed the doors to his and Hermione's compartment.

--

"Now this is one perk about being a prince that I'm not gonna complain about." Harry took off his Wizarding robe and hung it on a hook attached to the wall. "The pups seem to like it as well."

Rad and Lady were out like a light on the plush bench seat.

Hermione had already kicked off her shoes, hung up her own robe, and was lying up on the top bunk. "The bed feels like you're lying on a cloud. It was lovely of them to think of this for all of us." She yawned sleepily.

Harry kicked off his shoes and crawled into the bottom bunk. "Hermione?" He asked.

"Hmm..." She murmured sleepily.

"What do you think Gramps gave dad?" Harry was curious about what Sirius had said.

"We'll see in a few hours. Now go to sleep you need rest to heal."

Harry closed his eyes drifting off to sleep and the beginning of another glimpse into the future.

--

September 15th, 2005 1:05am

Harry looked down at the miracle, wrapped in a downy pink blanket, in his arms. "I don't think that your Uncle Henry will mind sharing his birthday with you and your sisters. You are the best early birthday presents that Hermione could ever wish for." He was still in awe over the days events. It was just past one in the morning and Hermione had given birth to three nearly identical bundles of joy only thirty minutes ago. The babies were identical but for their eyes. Amelia had amber brown eyes like her mother; Allysia had hazel eyes like his father, and little Danielle, whom he was holding in his arms, had emerald green eyes like his own. The three all had caps of reddish brown downy curls, and each had a tiny lighting shaped birthmark on their hip.

"So son how does it feel to be a dad three times over?" James was holding Emma in his arms.

"Dad, words cannot describe how I'm feeling right now. I have never had this kind of overwhelming feeling of love or fierce protectiveness that rivals what I feel for her." Harry watched in awe as Dani stared at him for a moment or two, as if she were thinking what he'd just said over, before yawning, and settling back to sleep. "This one is gonna run circles around us. She had to think over me being her dad." He chuckled softly placing a gentle kiss on her downy cap of curls.

"Gave you the look did she. Well, you did that to me after you were born then proceeded to howl at the top of your lungs for nearly an hour. So, the response that you just got was a good one." James grinned.

Lily walked in from the adjoining master suite door. She had baby Allysia in her arms. "Hermione is sleeping; she handled this like a trooper. Harry taking her pain away did smashingly as well. These three are such good little angels." She cooed down at the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"Taking what pain was left after the potion that you gave her was nothing compared to her having the girls." Harry smiled at his mother.

"Wills, Rory, Dromi, and Henry, will to be crushed that they missed pacing with the others downstairs. They were nearly home when I called him about Hermione being in labor." James walked over to look at a monitor on one of the walls of the nursery, on it he could see his five-month-old twins sound asleep in the nursery in their wing. "The twins slept through all of it."

"Shall we go show off the newest members of our clan?" Harry grinned.

"They've been on pins and needles for hours, so I guess they deserve a peek at the girls." Lily grinned.

Harry opened the door to the nursery and walked out into the hallway.

Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Luna rushed over to see the bundle in his arms.

"How's Hermione is she okay?" Ginny, Draco, Ron and Luna asked in unison.

"She's fine and so are the girls. Right now she's resting, but we wanted to show the family the girls, before putting them to bed in their bassinettes." Harry was one proud papa. "This is Danielle Stephanie Anastasia."

Draco looked down at the tiny bundle in Harry's arms. "She's a little replica of Hermione. Hello Dani. I'm your Uncle Draco."

Dani opened her eyes and looked at the four strangers, before promptly settling back to sleep.

"She's got your eyes." Ginny cooed down at her. "I'm your Aunt Ginny."

"She's adorable." Ron grinned down at her. "I'm your Uncle Ron."

"She's a little doll." Luna cooed. "I'm your Aunt Luna."

"This one is Amelia Lily Katherine and she has amber brown eyes like her mum." James happily showed off the fact that he was a proud grandfather.

"And this is Allysia Jamie Alexis. She has hazel eyes like James." Lily loved being a grandma.

"Grandfather sent Ferria to Uncle Albus to bring them all the good news, after hearing three babies cry, he was too excited to wait for names." Draco chuckled.

"Have Hermione's parents called from their hotel in New York City yet?" Harry asked softly.

"Grandma Anna is chatting with them on the phone giving them the good news. I've been ordered to get snaps of the babies and e-mail them to them as soon as possible." Ginny held up a digital camera.

All of them took turns getting their pictures taken with the girls, who were nice enough to open their eyes for their first official snaps, before drifting off to lullaby land.

Wills, Harry, Rory, and Dromi crept quietly up the steps and over towards them.

"We would have been here for the whole event, if you hadn't insisted on that final three day stop in Tokyo!" Wills hissed at his brother.

"It was to benefit England's economy, by showing the Asian market that England is mad about the video gaming industry and their electronics, as much as the Americans. Nintendo is now seriously considering opening shop here in England. I'm twenty-one today, I need to think about what's good for our people just as much as you do." Henry hissed back.

"Honestly, is that all you two are going to bark about when our nieces are not even two feet in front of us just waiting to be cooed at?" Rory was not pleased with either of them.

"Rory is right, besides if your bickering wakes any of them up Harry is bound to jinx your hides but good." Dromi growled.

"This is the last major family event that we're missing no matter what's on our agendas." Wills vowed.

"Those four over there are your Aunt Rory, Aunt Dromi, Uncle Wills, and Uncle Henry. Don't mind their grouchiness they had a long flight. Or my sisters ported them here and they hate that." Harry whispered down at his girls.

"Let them all have a peek and then I'll feed them." Hermione, because she had a flawless delivery and a Wizarding birth, was able to stand in the doorway of the nursery. It was clear that she was tired but radiantly happy.

"Angel, you should be in bed." Harry carefully set Dani in Henry's arms. "Mind Dani's head and don't drop her." He instructed before seeing to his soul mate.

"Don't fuss, Harry. I'm fine just tired." She took a step back, but he scooped her up into his arms. "How was your trip and Happy Birthday, Henry? I guess you have three very special girls to share your day with from now on." She winked at Henry and smiled at the others.

"You kidding. I love the fact that three little miracles were born on my birthday." Henry grinned.

"We had a wondrous time and met some very interesting people from both worlds. They send greetings, well wishes, and gifts for the babies." Dromi smiled.

"It's amazing how much more is accessible to us now that we're of both worlds and they are all very aware of your little ones." Wills nodded.

"England is the main zenith of the Wizarding World, so that's as it should be." James smiled. "It's similar to what happened when Mikey and Bell were born."

"Well what are their names?" Rory was cooing over the baby in her father arms.

"Henry is holding our green-eyed Danielle "Dani" Stephanie Anastasia. Dad is holding our Allysia "Ally" Jamie Alexis, who has hazel eyes like dad. Hermione is holding our Amelia "Emma" Lily Katherine who has eyes like her mum." Harry proudly stated the names of their daughters.

"Dan and Emma will be over the moon that you named them after them." Rory smiled.

"They missed our first wedding last summer, so we decided that since we liked Amelia and Danielle as names for the girls it would be a way to make up for that." Hermione smiled as little Emma held onto her finger. "Hello, little Emma. I'm your mum." She cooed down at her daughter. "This handsome fellow holding us is your Dad."

"Sounds like the rest of the family have arrived," Ron commented on the dozen or so voices coming from downstairs. "I'll go head them off."

"No that's all right I will just hold court in our room. I hope the girls won't mind postponing their meal for a bit." Hermione yawned as Harry carried her back into the master suite and set her down in the middle of their bed.

Harry got in next to her and propped them both up with pillows. James set Ally in one arm and James set Dani in his other arm so he was holding two of the girls. Ginny took a picture of that for her parents. Then the family converged on the room.

End dream….

--

Hermione awoke at a little after nine; she climbed down from the bunk to check on Harry, who was still snoozing with a big smile on his face. "Harry, rise and shine we'll be at Kings Cross soon." She bent down to whisper in his ear.

Rad padded over to her, his fluffy tail wagging a mile a minute, and licked her face.

"Up you go Radcliffe wake up your master." Hermione picked up the pup and set him on the other side of Harry.

Rad commenced his puppy kiss attack, until Harry reached over, and ruffled his furry head.

"I'm awake Rad, enough with the puppy kisses." Harry yawned opening his eyes. He had been so tried that his specs were still on his face, so he could clearly see that Hermione was kneeling next to the bottom bunk smiling down at him. "Now if it had been you doing the kissing I wouldn't have minded so much." He yawned.

Hermione bent down and kissed him good morning, the kiss lasted a good five minutes before he ended it. "That must have been a very good dream." She hadn't expected him to kiss her socks off.

"It was more like a glimpse into the future again." Harry could almost feel those little bundles in his arms.

Hermione arched one brow in inquiry. "Oh really was I huge, grouchy, and expecting in this one as well?"

"Nope you were radiantly beautiful with the afterglow of just giving birth to our girls." Harry carefully sat up in the bunk, as not to smash his head on the top one.

Hermione grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him to her, so they were looking eye to eye. "Spill it flyboy and don't spare the details." She growled.

"You share your birthday with our firstborns. We have three prefect little girls, with identical little faces, different colored eyes, and miniature versions of you." Harry was pulled down onto the plush carpeting beside her.

"Did we name them in your dream?" Hermione wished that she had shared dreams with him again. It just wasn't fair.

"Amelia, Allysia, and Danielle are what we named them in the dream vision." Harry used his good arm to pull her onto his lap.

"I like those names." Hermione sighed. "You see Harry, I've known about having three girls, but none of the details."

"If I hadn't been so tired I would have shared the dream vision with you. I know why Wills is so hell-bent on being there for us. They missed the girls' arrival by one hour." Harry chuckled. "He vows not to miss another family event, no matter what their agenda is. They had just gotten back from state visits all over the globe with both of my sisters. Evidently, we're the royal family of the whole Wizarding world."

"The British Isles or United Kingdom is the magic capital of the world, so I can understand that." Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. "Wills and Henry see me as a baby sister, so it also makes sense that they would be chomping at the bit to be there for me."

"This means that all of this Morgana nonsense will be over by the New Year and we will be able to, uh, get on with our lives." Harry playfully wiggled his brows at her and grinned wickedly down at her.

"Harry, you wicked wicked brat behave! Your parents are right across from us." Hermione giggled.

"Dad's desperate to come up with something else, now that it turns out that I married an older woman that happens to turn eighteen in a little less than three weeks." Harry kissed her on the nose.

"He's just afraid that I may or may not take advantage of his precious baby boy."

"You're so lucky that I only have one good arm right now or else I'd seriously punish you for that baby boy comment." He started tickling her with his good hand.

"Oh no, you don't Harry James! You'll get carried away and hurt your arm." Hermione squealed with laughter.

"I think I'll risk it." He increased his method of attack and she tried to wriggle away. The result was her falling back against the plush carpeting gasping from laughing so hard. "You are at my mercy, sweetness. Whatever will you do now?" He was looming over her.

"I'll just have to fight back with equal measures." She retaliated by tickling him back, causing him to lose his balance, and fall back against the carpet. She took advantage of that by pinning him to the carpet and tickling him mercilessly.

"Hey, that's bad form, sweetheart! I'm at a disadvantage here." He gasped for air from laughing so hard.

"I know and I like that disadvantage." She lowered her face to his.

"In that case come here." Harry reached up and pulled her down into his arms, so they were nose-to-nose and kissing.

--

James was standing with his ear to the door to their compartment, but couldn't hear anything, let alone see anything, through the frosted glass doors. "It's gotten way too quiet in there." He looked over at Lily, who was munching on an apple.

"Leave them be James." Lily glared at him in annoyance, "So what if they're kissing or cuddling, nothing is going to happen until Christmas or after New Years so relax."

James glared back at her. "I can't relax! My plan is blown, so now I have to trust him."

"Exactly, you have to trust your fully grown son to keep his word, which does run out on the eighteenth of this month. However, he doesn't wish to be a parent until after they finish seventh year. Who knows maybe next year hers and Draco's birthday will be an eventful day for the family. We'll just have to wait and see." Lily was all seeing all knowing, as she happily munched on her snack.

"Don't you go all seer with me. You can't seriously be okay with being grandparents by this time next year. They aren't ready for that yet!" James bristled even more.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "James Harry Stephen Arthur Michael, are you saying that we were at their age? I can't believe that you don't wish to see what's clear to everyone else. Our son is ten times more mature than you were at his age and can handle anything that comes his way. Hermione is perfect for him now leave them alone!"

"You've had a vision haven't you?"

"James, that isn't the point and you know it! So, quit sidestepping the issue! You wish to coddle Harry, as if he were a little boy again. We missed sixteen years that we can never get back, no matter how much we wish it. James, don't alienate him from you. You need to see him for what he is, a grown man very much like his father, and married to his soul mate. A little early, but married nevertheless." Lily reached up and placed her hand on his cheek.

James pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. "It's just that we got him back, only to lose him all over again." He rasped hoarsely.

Lily reached around him to knock on the compartment door. "You are not losing him and I will prove it to you."

The door slid open and Harry noticed that his dad was upset about something. "What's up with Dad, he looks miserable." He frowned, concern for his father shown in his eyes.

"He feels like he's losing you." Lily calmly explained the situation. "That's why he keeps putting up obstacles between you and Hermione."

Harry hadn't been expecting that and it floored him. "I just had a dream, no a vision, and you're both there with us when the girls are born. He gets to be the first to hold one of them. If anything, we become closer not further apart. You aren't losing me, dad. There's a whole wing for you and mom at Sanctuary. I want you in my life always never forget that."

James let go Lily, so he could bear hug his son or at least try to since they both had busted up arms. "I love you so much and I'm so proud of the man you've become."

"I love you too, dad." Harry hugged him back. "It was easy; I had a fantastic role model to take after."

"That's so wonderful both of you are finally bonding with each other." Lily burst into happy tears.

"I know and it's about time they did too." Hermione shed happy tears of her own.

James reached out his good arm for Lily and Harry did the same with Hermione and they group hugged. "We love our Hermione and our Lily and would be lost without them." James and Harry said in unison.

--

Chapter two

Kings Cross

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	2. Kings Cross

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter two

Kings Cross

--

Arrival at King Cross there are reunions and a spell is broken over someone…

--

The train stopped at 10am at Kings Cross station and Hermione's family was sitting there waiting for them.

"Mum! Dad!!" Hermione was the first out of the royal car and rushed over to hug them. "I love you both so much!!"

"We love you too, baby." They hugged and kissed her. "We adore the painting."

"Trista does amazing work. She's doing a whole series on us for Grandfather Stephen. Oh and they all know that I'm seventeen. Harry's reading Hogwarts A History, because the cousins spilled the beans." Hermione chattered away.

"It was bound to happen princess, now you don't have to worry about it." Alex noticed that Harry was walking a pup, as was James, both had broken right arms. "So they got the pups for Harry."

"Harry got the girls kittens for their birthday and the pups took to Harry like glue when they saw them." Hermione nodded.

"Sweetheart, how long have James and Harry been broken?" Katherine frowned.

"They broke their arms yesterday. Harry because of a Weasley Wizard Wheezes experiment gone awry and James because of not paying attention while playing Quidditch." Lily walked over to them. "Good morning and how are all of you this fine brisk morning?" She was absolutely glowing with happiness.

"Can we go on the train?" The twins asked.

"We wanna get a good spot." Bree was excited.

"You have a choice where you wish to ride the family car or one of the student cars." Lily smiled down at them. "I'll leave the choice up to you."

"Let's go check out the family car. I bet its loads better than the others." Bastion and Bree zoomed over to the train.

"Porter? Will you please place these trunks in the royal car? They go in the compartment labeled Sebastian and Sabrina." Lily smiled serenely at the porter.

"At once your highness," The porter bowed to her and then motioned for his colleague to help him load the twin's trunks into the royal car.

"So how are you and the babies coming along?" Katherine hugged her best friend.

Lily patted her rounding middle and replied. "I'm in perfect health and these two are right on schedule."

"Thought of any names yet?" Alex hugged her.

"I was thinking that Michael and Isabella are good names, but that could change on a whim." Lily sighed.

"I think those are fine name choices and perfect for our twins." James walked over to join them. "Hello all, might I introduce Lady Watson one of the newest additions to the family. Harry is pacing with Lord Radcliffe."

"She's adorable James." Katherine knelt down to pet Lady.

"Why is Harry pacing?" Alex asked.

"He's wary of facing a tongue-lashing again for saving your lives." James was failing keeping a serious look on his face.

"Oh I see, well, we aren't as put out about it as we were on Monday evening. You two caused quite a stir in our world." Alex hugged Hermione closer to him.

"Yes, I know that Daddy, but I also see it as restoring the balance between the living and the dead." Hermione didn't feel the least bit guilty.

"I doubt that Wills feels the same, since he has to step into the spotlight that he loathes." Alex had to point that out.

"I wouldn't worry about Wills or Henry. My sisters won't let the press cause them too much stress. They'll go into protect mode major and subtly jinx or curse their sorry asses." Harry walked over with Rad.

"Elizabeth, was very impressed with all of you particularly Rory and Dromi. This brings up a touchy subject; the people want to see them with the boys. The press is chomping at the bit to find out any information about them." Alex gave James and Lily a look.

"My girls will attend the services with the boys. The press is going to find that their film is bad or will come down with a nasty rash if they push too hard." James noticed the students were arriving and turned to Harry. "Brace yourself son the spotlight is now about to shine on you and Hermione."

Hermione turned to look at the students, spotted Cho, Cedric, and what looked to be like a first year girl, and launched herself at Harry kissing him mindless.

"I wonder what brought that on, not that Harry seems to mind…" Lily glanced around finally spotting Cho, Cedric, and the girl. "James, please tell Angelina that Miss Chan is on the platform." She growled.

"I believe she already knows." James watched as Angelina appeared in front of Cho.

"That girl will stop at nothing for an excuse to cause trouble." Katherine growled.

"Angelina is her shadow while she's anywhere near Harry or Hermione. It looks to me like her younger sibling is starting at Hogwarts." James went down a list of names in his head. "That's Ami Chang and she doesn't look like she fancies her sister very much."

"I see that Katarina is here with her brother and sister." Alex pointed out Kate, with two eleven-year-olds.

"Moria and Alan Channing...It didn't dawn on me that they were related to Kate." James put faces to names.

"Look at Cedric, he's entranced with by our Kate, and Cho is absolutely livid about it." Lily smirked.

Seamus and his family arrived on the Platform. He had a younger brother with him. "See mum. I told ya his parents were really alive." He pointed at James and Lily.

"Don't look now, but it looks like the two of you just got the spotlight turned on you." Alex chuckled when all eyes turned towards them.

"I forgot that most people don't believe the papers anymore." James waved at several parents.

Ron and Luna emerged from the royal car.

"Looks like Seamus is here with his parents and little brother." He waved at Seamus.

"Cho Chang is here with...Is that her sister?" Luna bristled.

"Looks like, but she doesn't seem to like her sister." Ron noticed how Ami was staring longingly at the train.

"Let go of me Uncle Sirius! I'm staying in here!" Draco's snarl of protest from inside the car echoed out onto the platform.

"Buck up man, show some backbone!" Sirius growled back. "They didn't lynch ya at the Celebration. You're receiving the Order of Merlin first-class tonight, and you're James and Lily's newly adopted son! Now get out there!"

"Please Dragon, I wanna see everyone." Ginny pleaded with him.

"Ginny! Mum and Dad are here!" Ron called into the car.

"Yes, yes coming!" Ginny joined Ron and Luna on the platform. "Hi Mum, so how's the vacation going?" She hugged her mother. "Daddy, I've never seen you look so rested and relaxed." She then hugged her father.

"We didn't want to miss seeing you off to school, so we popped in for a bit." Molly smiled.

"Yes, we were in America. It's a fascinating country." Arthur looked around for Draco. "We're missing one, so where is Draco?"

"He's a bit nervous to step out onto the platform." Ginny ran her left hand through her fiery red hair, causing the sun to catch the gem on her ring.

"Ginny, that's a very beautiful ring." Molly could see that all of her ducks were all but grown.

"Draco and I both have one. He gave it to me yesterday." She showed off her ring. "I love it and him very much."

Draco came out of the car and went to stand behind Ginny. "Sorry about that just a small case of angry mob phobia. How's your trip coming along?"

"We're having a smashing time going from country to country. You have to realize that you are Draco Pendragon-Black, a prince of the realm, no one is going to lynch you." Arthur tried to reassure the young man.

"Arthur is right, so show some backbone. Look at your big brother over there snogging in public in front of everyone. Odd James seems rather calm about it too." Sirius came out with Jenna on his arm.

"Cho alert." Jenna pointed her out in the growing crowd.

"The lioness must have pounced on him, not that Harry is minding it any." Draco smirked.

"Cedric has eyes for our Kate Channing." Sirius could see who Cedric was eyeing and it wasn't Cho.

"I thought he was over the moon for Cho and always has been." Ron frowned.

"Not anymore, whatever hold Cho has on him is fading before her very eyes." Luna smiled.

"Oh Cho, is gonna really like that, and if you ask me she deserves to be alone in life." Ginny was pleased at what was happening on the platform.

Bastion and Bree ran passed them and over to their parents. "It's so wicked cool! We have bunks and everything!" They were beyond happy.

"Are they ever gonna break for air?" Seamus stared at Harry and Hermione.

"They're always being gross like that." Bree wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Okay time-out," Sirius broke them apart by setting Rad between them. "You two are missing the show."

Harry blinked a few times after Rad barked at him. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that all about?"

He glanced around saw Seamus, his brother Sean, Kate was there with what appeared to be her twin siblings, Cedric, Cho, and a very unhappy eleven-year-old girl. "Is it me or is Cedric staring at Kate like Wills did when he first saw Rory?"

Hermione zeroed in on who he was staring at. Cedric was indeed transfixed by Kate, who was talking with Jenna. "Well, that's going to put a chink in her plans. The love potion loses all efficiency if the consumer finds his truelove or hearts desire. Evidently that's our Kate."

"That's good, because I really didn't wish to vanquish Cedric." Harry turned to Seamus. "So this is Sean."

"Yeah, this is me little brother. Sean meet Harry and Hermione Pendragon, two of me closest friends." Seamus introduced his brother to them.

"I think that you're both wicked cool and can't believe that Seamus knows you!" Sean was excited about meeting them.

"I think your brother is wicked cool. He helped us fight the Deatheaters." Harry grinned.

"You were in that battle, big brother? Wow wicked cool!" Sean now idolized his brother.

"Meet Sabrina and Sebastian my brother and sister and first years like you." Hermione smiled at him.

"Hi. I'm Sean Finnigan." Sean smiled at the twins.

"Hi. I'm Sebastian, but you can call me Bastion."

"I'm Sabrina, but you can call me Bree."

Kate walked over with her brother and sister. "I think you two set a record for longest kiss on platform 9 ¾." She teased.

"I saw Cho and instinct kicked in." Hermione blushed.

"Is there a reason the guy with her keeps staring at me? He's a catch don't get me wrong, but he's with her." Kate turned to look at Cedric, he was ignoring Cho completely. "So something has to be off with him."

"Hi. I'm Moria Channing and this is my twin brother Alan. Kate is our sister." Moria introduced herself to the other first years.

Each of them took turns introducing themselves to one another and became fast friends.

Ami Chan rolled her trolley over towards the group of first years. She was tired of hanging around her wacko older sister, who was having trouble keeping her fiancé in line. "Um excuse me, but may I join you?" She asked shyly.

"Are you a first year too?" Bree smiled warmly at Ami.

"Yes, um, unfortunately my sister insisted on taking me to the train. She's kind of crackers these days, but I'm not. I'm Ami Chang." Ami smiled back at Bree.

"Well, one can't choose ones siblings now can they. I'm Bree Granger and this is my brother Sebastian." Bree liked this girl.

"I'm so sorry that my sister is being a pain to your family." Ami apologized for her sister's actions.

"Hermione and Harry can handle your sister. Hi. I'm Bastion." He winked at Ami.

The other three also introduced themselves to Ami.

"I have an idea, since all of you are hitting it off so well, why don't you ride together in the twin's compartment." Harry smiled down at them. "Oh sorry, I'm Harry Pendragon and welcome to the first step on your new journey to Hogwarts."

"I'm Hermione Pendragon. Harry and I are Head Boy and Head Girl this year, so feel free to come see us if you have any problems." Hermione was happy the twins would have good friends.

"Draco, could you get these guys settled in Bree and Bastion's compartment?" Harry called over to Draco, who was chatting with Dean.

"Not a problem big brother. Hey Seamus, Ron, Dean give me a hand with their stuff." The four led the first years into the family car.

"Cedric Diggory, I command you to get back here!" Cho shouted furiously at Cedric, but he ignored her. _It's that girl; he has his eyes set on her! Well not for very much longer!_ She took out her wand.

"Not so fast Chang, that girl is a personal friend of the royal family, so put the wand away, or I will take great pleasure in sending you back to Azkaban." Angelina was in her face.

"Shove off Johnson this is no concern of yours!" Cho glared at Angelina.

"No, but it does concern me! Now shove off Cho! Your sister is settled on the train, so its time for you to leave!" Harry was in her face with his wand pointed directly at her chest.

"Not without Cedric, your highness!" Cho locked eyes with him, but her influence over the male species had no effect on him.

"You're out of luck, Chang. Cedric has seen his destiny and not even the strongest love potion can bring him back to you now." Hermione cuddled up to Harry, as she rubbed that fact into Cho.

"I found out Hermione is seventeen. It's made us inseparable." Harry narrowed his eyes at Cho. "Point set match, it looks as though I win yet again Morgana, too bad that your apprentice is such a failure. Leave this platform by order of the Crowned Prince or be hauled off to Azkaban. It's your choice." Harry was playing hardball.

"This isn't over, your highness! You will pay!" Cho disapparated from the platform.

"That felt good. Now let's go greet Neville, Lavender, and the others." Harry led them back to where everyone was chatting.

--

Kate saw that her siblings were settled on the train and said her goodbyes to the others. Promising to visit and write Rory and Dromi, as soon as she got settled back at St. Andrews.

"Oh, excuse me I wasn't watching where I was going." She had bumped into a large someone on the platform. "Oh, it's you. Can I ask why you've been staring at me! It's really rude and unnerving!" She glared up at Cedric.

"Oh yeah, I meant to properly introduce the two of you to each other. Lady Katarina Channing this is Cedric Diggory. Cedric this is Kate. Well the trains leaving so gotta go." Harry hastily introduced the two of them before hopping back onto the train.

"Did Cho Chang have you under an enchantment? Are you all right? Should I take you to see a Healer?" She waved her hand in front of his face. "Well say something."

"You're beautiful." Cedric was slowly coming out of his daze.

Kate was taken aback by those words. "It comes with having a good bloodline or that's what my Gran's always said."

"You're beautiful and modest. Would you like to have coffee or tea with me?" Cedric wanted to get to know her, so he shot her his trademark, guaranteed to make any female swoon, grin.

"Coffee or tea? Well, I suppose I could have some with you. I'm in the middle of packing for the University, but I can spare some time for coffee or tea." She flashed him a wary smile.

Cedric took out his wand to Disapparate, but quickly noticed that Kate wasn't doing the same and that she seemed uneasy with him now. "Sorry about that we'll use the passage to enter the station. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He put his wand away.

"I'm a squib." Kate waited for the usual let down. "I'll understand if you no longer wish to have that coffee or tea with me now."

Cedric offered her his hand, "Shall we go my lady?"

Kate rolled her eyes at him, but placed her hand in his, there was an instant zing of energy shooting up her arm. "It's, um, just Kate." She stared down at their clasped hands, then up at him, and almost got lost in his endless blue eyes.

Cedric had felt a similar reaction. "Oh, I doubt that, but we'll leave it Kate for now." He winked at her.

Kate's heart skipped a beat. This had never happened around Wills. Ten minutes around Cedric and she had butterflies in her stomach. "I've got my car. I hope you don't have problems with women driving."

"I'm at your mercy, besides you can pick where we have that coffee." Cedric maneuvered them through the crowded station with ease.

"I have to warn you that I was recently in a very public relationship with Prince William." Kate put on her hat and sunglasses with her free hand. "So the press might snap a photo or two."

"His loss is my gain." Cedric paused at the station doors to look down at her. "Did you love him?"

"He's my best friend and I thought that I loved him, but there was never any zing between us. Rory is a perfect match for him, besides she can more than handle his family, and the press. Did you love her?" She echoed his question back at him after answering it.

"It's been so strange since I returned. Everything is completely different, even Cho isn't even close to the girl I once knew. I've been in a fog until now, it's as if the chains have been broken, and I'm free again to be me. I was never free until now, all it took was seeing you standing on the platform, chatting, and smiling with your friends." Cedric took the hat and sunglasses off her. "Prince William's loss is my treasure. Shall we go get that coffee or tea now?" He was wearing a nice warm fisherman's sweater under his Wizarding cloak, so he took off his cloak, and after stowing away her hat and sunglasses in his pocket, slung it over her shoulders. "It's chilly this morning; use the hood if you feel the need to hide from the press."

"I left mine in the car. Moria spilled hot chocolate on it this morning." She felt safe and secure wearing his cloak that smelled woodsy with a hint of his aftershave.

"I can take care of that when we get to your car." Cedric opened the doors and a flashbulb went off in his face, followed by dozens more, and shouts from the press. Cedric muttered a few well-chosen jinxes under his breath.

"Lady Channing, how do you feel about Prince William's new flame?" A reporter from The Daily Mirror shouted.

"I adore her. She's a perfect match for Wills, as is her sister for Harry." Kate fielded the press like a seasoned pro.

"Who broke up with whom?" Someone from The Sun shouted.

"I broke up with him. It was love at first sight for Wills and Rory. Who am I to stand in the way of my best friend's happiness?" She put her hand to her mouth._Damn, I did not mean to say names!_ She silently berated herself.

"Rory?! Her name is Rory?! Is that short for Lorelei or Aurora?!" The Sun's reporter shouted.

"Shove off all of you and let us get to our car!" Cedric glared at him his temper was on the rise.

"Hey, now who are you? Are ya Lady Channing's new beau?" The reporter from The Tattler shouted.

"Look, that is all I'm going to say! Wills, Rory, Harry, and Dromi all deserve to be left alone! His father and Grandfather died the other day..." _Damn I did it again, Wills is going to kill me!_ She thought, as a lone miserable tear slid down one of her cheeks.

"The name is Cedric Diggory and you gits just crossed the line!" He saw the tear and lost it.

Flashbulbs blew up on cameras and film cartridges became instantly blank.

"Get out of our way!" He plowed through the reporters, as he led Kate towards the parking area. "Hey, that's a terrible rash all of you are coming down with! I really would see a doctor if I were you!" He shouted at them from the lot.

Kate stopped them in front of her Landrover, with shaking fingers, she fished the keys from her pocket, barely managing to deactivate the alarm, unlock the car, and auto start the engine of the SUV. "The door isn't locked; please get in before the vipers return." She whimpered shakily.

Cedric might have been from the Wizarding World, but he did have a license to drive a Muggle car. He took the keys from her and pulled her into his arms. "They won't be back. I ruined their cameras and gave them as nasty rash. They'll be itching for at least a week."

"I hope it's for a month." She looked up at him with miserable blue eyes. "They get me all jittery and I let things slip out..." She sniffled miserably against his shoulder. "Wills is going to despise me now..."

"He'll let Princess Rory loose on the press, but he won't despise you, not if he's your true friend anyway." Cedric took out his wand and added the Confundus Charm and the Furnunculus jinx to the mix. "We can go get huge sundae's if you want instead of coffee." He liked holding her in his arms.

"With lots of whipped cream and fudge sauce, over three types of heavenly ice-cream?" She let him set her in the front passenger seat of the SUV.

"You forgot the butterscotch and strawberry toppings." Cedric got in the drivers seat and strapped himself in.

"Um, no offense, but do you have a driver's license?" Kate watched as he expertly pulled out of the train station and onto the road.

"Yes, I have a license." He grinned at her. "Leaky Caldron here we come. Then it's onto Diagon Alley and Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor."

"You know I happen to love your character in the books, but I must say that your choice of girls is questionable." She grinned at him.

"Oh, yeah the books, well, you'll have to let me borrow them when I collect you for our date tonight. I'm curious to know exactly how Harry's mind actually works." Cedric winked at her.

"Our date tonight," Kate arched a brow at him. "Why Mr. Diggory, you sure are certain of yourself."

"Face it Katarina, you and I are destined for each other." Cedric chuckled when Kate simply chose to stare out the window and not at him. "It's just going to take time for you to get used to it."

"So let me see if I understand all this correctly. Are you telling me that she had something like Love-potion Number Nine over you and looking at me broke it?" She turned too stared at him in shock.

"Yeah, something like that," Cedric glanced over at her. "What's Love-potion Number Nine?"

"It's a really ancient powerful love-potion that influences any male to do the possessor of the potions bidding. Only when the man sees or kisses his truelove is it broken. In the movies the destined couple hears bells after they kiss and after that anytime he kisses another girl, besides his love, with passion the kiss will taste really horrid." Kate explained frowning when Cedric pulled into a petrol station and parked. "Um, we have a full tank of petrol."

"I know." Cedric had unbuckled his seat belt and was focusing on her. "So a kiss ends any part of the remaining spell?" He toyed with a strand of her hair.

"Um... That's what happened in the movie..." She found herself sharing the sweetest gentlest kiss with Cedric. Yes she even heard the bells in her head sighing dreamily when he broke off the kiss. "Wow."

"You said it, Katarina. Wow and we both heard bells..." He kissed her once more for good measure, before buckling his seat belt and heading back towards their destination. "So, I reckon that means our lives are destined for each other."

Kate dreamily laid her head against his shoulder. "I can live with that if you can." She smiled.

"Oh, I know that I can live with you in my life for eternity." He echoed.

"Good because I don't share." She growled.

"Neither do I Katarina, neither do I." He smiled.

--

Chapter three

Journey to Hogwarts

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	3. Journey To Hogwarts

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter Three

Journey to Hogwarts

--

Questions abound Harry and Hermione are converged on by their friends. Treasures long ago thought lost are found...

--

Royal Car, Hogwarts Express

"Congrats you two on your wedding last Saturday." Dean sat on the bench seat with Rad in his lap. "So spill it. Was it real or just a promise ceremony?"

"Oh, it was real at least in our world, but neither of us wishes to be parents to triplets yet." Hermione wasn't caring that she was telling more than she should. "So we're just promised until at least January, when this whole Morgana mess is behind us."

All eyes turned to Harry, who was now choking on the Butterbeer that had gone down the wrong pipe.

"Hermione, they did not need to know that." He wheezed.

"You had another vision didn't you?" Draco was sitting up on the top bunk with Ginny.

"You saw triplets? So Merlin wasn't joshing or trying to scare you both?" Ginny wide-eyed with interest stared down at the two of them on the bottom bunk.

"Look, this whole year is all first year Auror training, not just final classes leading to our N.E.W.T'S. Draco and I have a 4 in the morning wake up call to join Master Chen for gods knows what torture..." Hermione arched a brow at him and he changed his tune. "I meant training where we're allowed only rice and herbal tea for breakfast."

"I thought that was a typo on the class schedule." Draco frowned.

"Hang on a minute! Why am I training with the two of you?" Ron did not like his schedule one bit. "I'm not becoming an Auror. I wanna run _The Quibbler_ not save the bloomin world!"

"That's what you get for being so indecisive last year." Hermione stated haughtily.

"I reckon dying helped make up my mind." Ron sighed in defeat. "So, I'll stick it out with Harry and Draco at least for now."

"Hermione," Ginny frowned down at her. "Isn't your schedule the same or nearly the same as Harry's?"

"That's right you do have the same morning schedule as Draco and I." Harry was rewarded with an icy glare from his princess.

"I do have class with Master Chen; but it is at eight not four in the morning. The three of you have early morning training, followed by breakfast at seven. Then Draco and Harry have practical Auror training with Grandfather Stephen. Ginny and I are also with you, but I believe Master Chen is teaching us other things. Ron has Muggle Studies for four hours with Aunt Lily. Then the four of us have two hours with First-Grandfather Merlin. Then we break for lunch for an hour. Then its DADA assistant professor all afternoon for Harry. Then two hours of DADA for Draco, Ron , and I, followed by two hours of Healer training with Aunt Lily for me. Potions Assistant Professor for Draco, and Ron I believe you have what they referred to as library time." Hermione sounded off Monday's schedule.

"Uh, sweets, that was Monday's schedule. Tomorrow would be basically the same morning schedule for you, Draco, Ron, and me. But, the afternoon would be two hours of transfiguration first then Mum for you, Potions Assistant follows that for Draco and Dad for me. I don't see why Ron is growling, he seems to have free afternoons." Harry shot Ron a glare.

"Yeah, what exactly is Library for two hours anyway? Do ya need extra study time?" Dean smirked at Ron.

Ron's ears that normally reacted to his moods were flushing a shade of crimson. "Look, I didn't write this schedule! So, how the hell should I know?" Ron took out his schedule and glared at down at it. "I have Muggle Studies all week in the mornings! I mean what's that all about!?"

"Seriously, Ronald you can be so muddleheaded sometimes. If you're going to help manage _The Quibbler_, you will need Muggle Studies. So, Deputy Headmaster Professor Snape made sure that you had at least one year of the class." Hermione was reading one of Merlin's books and his constant complaining had annoyed her. "Now as for Library Studies in the afternoon, well, that one is simple. If you are going to try to run a paper, then you will also need to learn organizational and referencing skills."

"I don't envy any of your schedules this year. They're completely loaded. When you add Quidditch, DA meetings, and Head boy/Head Girl/ Prefect duties you'll have zero free time." Neville prayed that his class load wouldn't be as bad as theirs was.

"Neville is right. How are ya gonna squeeze all of that in?" Seamus didn't see how that was possible without a Time Turner.

"Well..." Hermione looked up at them from her book. "There's always the Time Turner."

"Hermione Anne!" Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, and Luna glared at her.

"It was only a suggestion." She grinned sheepishly.

"With all that's going on this year what's going to happen to Quidditch?" Lavender pondered aloud.

"She does bring up a good point. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to the other House teams. We would decimate Hufflepuff." Dean grinned.

"So, Ron, now that you're back in the land of the living are you gonna wanna play?" Seamus arched a brow at him.

Ron wrinkled his brow at Seamus. "What's so wrong with me being on the team?!" He snarled.

Seamus' eyes widened, as he watched Ron get heated about his question. "It's just that Draco is Keeper and I've never seen ya play as a Chaser, that's all I meant by it." He added hastily.

"We started his Chaser training yesterday evening and he has his own Firebolt now. He isn't half bad as a Chaser, plays like Colin." Draco, who was also reading one of Merlin's books, spoke up in Ron's defense.

"Visiting time is over. I need to give Harry his medicine and arm treatment." Lily opened the door to the compartment. "Draco you and Ginny can go to the Prefects car and brief them on what they need to know."

"I'll go, Aunt Lily. I have these for them." Hermione reached into the satchel beside the bunk and produced a bound stack of manuals. "Harry needs his rest."

"No need Hermione, we'll make sure that everyone gets one." Luna took them out of her hands.

"Kreacher has Filch's former job now, so don't forget to tell them that bit of news." Harry reminded them.

"It's all in the handbook." Hermione reached over and took the top two manuals with their names on them from the stack. "See." She flipped it open to the Castle staff section.

"When did you have time to do this?" Harry, impressed by her latest creation, grinned at her.

"Well, you were in Hospital Wing or laid up half of August, so I had time. Then the twins printed these for me." Hermione flipped to the map section. "The Camelot Wing is out of bounds, unless there is an emergency. The main Common Room on the other hand can be used for Prefect Meetings, DA Meetings, friend gatherings, and that sort of function, but the other floors are by invite only."

"Camelot is our home, so it's not really part of the school. It's its own separate part of the castle." Lily explained as she set things out on the table.

"Harry has always called Hogwarts home and now it really is." Seamus leafed through a handbook.

"We'll see you in a while then Harry." Dean, Neville, Lav, Seamus, Ron, and Luna left the compartment.

Draco and Ginny got down from the top bunk. "See you in an hour or two. Ravenclaw's password is Snidget and Hufflepuff's is Puffskein right?"

"That's right little brother. I made it easier this year password wise." Harry nodded.

"Don't fret about a thing Hermione, we'll handle it." Ginny and Draco also left the compartment.

--

Thirty-minutes later, James walked in with a large ancient looking trunk. "I waited till they left to show you what Dad brought from Godric Castle." He set the trunk down on the carpet.

Harry recognized the trunk, but couldn't place where he'd seen it. "It looks really old."

"That's the trunk that was in the family room of your old house, but I thought that everything had been lost when the house was destroyed." Hermione walked over and ran her hands over the top of the ancient trunk.

"Dad saved many of our keepsakes and treasures." Lily smiled at Hermione. She was almost finished with Harry's arm treatment.

"Well, Dad, don't keep us all in suspense open it." Harry was eager to see what was inside.

James opened the trunk. The first thing that he took out was a leather bound baby book. "I haven't seen this in over sixteen years."

"It's Harry's baby book! Dad saved it!" Lily was overjoyed to see it again.

"Oh, let me see it." Hermione was eager to look at the book.

"Here ya go, Hermione." James handed her the book. "Let's see what else is in here."

James took out more leather bound books filled to the brim with photos. His hands shook, when he took out his scrapbooks from school, their wedding album, his Gryffindor team captain uniform, and then his Puddlemere Untied one. This trunk held a treasure of memories.

"Here's Harry's first snitch and all the things that Lily wanted kept safe. His first shoes, rattle, christening gown, baby clothes, the quilts that you, my mum, and your mum made for him and all his favorite toys were also kept safe in here." All that his father had saved elated James.

"We're back. It didn't take nearly as long as we..." Draco saw what James had laid out on the carpet. "So that's what was in the trunk. The ultimate treasure anyone could ask for filled with keepsakes and mementos."

"Oh, wow was Harry ever that small?" Ginny eyed the pile of baby clothes.

"Oh look, he was so adorable." Hermione held up the baby book showing them Harry's official baby picture. He was dressed in an adorable prince outfit.

"So, is this your school scrapbook?" Draco sat down beside James and picked up a thick leather bound book, with the symbol of Hogwarts and Gryffindor house on its cover. "You and Uncle Sirius look so young in this picture. In fact all of you do."

James glanced at the book. "That's first year. We were eleven, so of course we look young."

"Oh, this one has you, Hermione, Harry, and Neville in it as babies!" Ginny was leafing through a large thick album. "Here's Harry swallowing his first snitch and the three of you are chasing enchanted butterflies in this other one."

Harry held his first snitch in his palm. "All of this is worth more than all the gold in Gringotts."

"I suppose we can humor Dad and renew our vows on Halloween as planned." James smiled at Lily.

"Do you think your old tux will still fit you?" Lily having finished with Harry's arm reached inside the trunk and pulled out his tuxedo and her wedding gown. "He gave us this trunk as a wedding present and now we know why." Under the gown were the twins unused baby items that she hadn't had the heart to give away. "Even Rory and Dromi's baby things are in here...Dad saved everything that we wanted to save."

"Mum, we lost the pups! We can't find them anywhere in the castle!" Rory appeared inside the train compartment. "We walked all the way to Shrieking Manor just so that we could disapparate here!" She was beyond upset.

"Katherine Aurora! You are never to apparate into a moving vehicle again!" James and Lily glared at her.

"Whatever!" She glanced around the compartment, finally spotting the pups. "YOU TOOK THEM AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL US! I HAVE BEEN OUT OF MY MIND WITH WORRY ABOUT THEM!" She screamed in fury at her parents.

"Rory look, here are your baby blankets." Harry held up two pink and rose-colored quits one with fairies winking on it and the other with cheerful bunny's hopping around on it.

"That isn't going to..." Rory was about to let him have it, but all anger vanished when she caught sight of the blankets. "Goodness me were did those come from...wasn't all of that destroyed with the house?" Rory stammered, as she held the quilts close to her.

"Grandfather saved all of this for us." Harry was flipping through another scrapbook." Hey Dad, you look great with..." He held up the book. "Is that a black eye and bloody nose?"

"That was after he tried to kiss me by pulling me into a corner. When the first attempt didn't work he tried again. The result of his wandering hands was a broken nose, that black eye, and he needed ice for his lower anatomy." Lily remembered that as if it were yesterday.

"Oh yeah, those are some of my fondest memories of school." James grinned. "Rory, you may as well make yourself comfortable, now that you're here you can't disapparate back."

"This sucks! I told Wills that I'd be right back! Now because of some anti-apparition charm, I get to be stuck here on the train with all of you!" Rory grumbled.

"Wills can hang out with the Fred and George. It won't kill him to spend a few hours apart from you." James did not like his first taste of one of his girl's attitudes. "Now enough with the snot nosed attitude, you will sit down beside your mother, and relax."

"Daddy, it's not a snotty attitude! I have been searching for Lady and Rad since eight this morning!" She climbed up onto the top bunk and glared up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry if my frazzled irritated emotions are bugging you!"

"There you are! I've checked the whole train for you! When we didn't appear in the same place, I thought that you had gotten splitinched in transit or something." Dromi opened the compartment door and sighed with relief. "Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas showed me to this car, but I'm not so sure that their girlfriends were happy about it though. This exotic looking girl and a pretty chestnut haired girl were both glaring daggers at me." Dromi turned to smile at the two young men. "Thank you boys you can return to your girls now."

"Anytime babe...I mean princess." Seamus seemed entranced by Dromi.

"Yeah, beautiful...I mean your highness." Dean was nearly drooling over himself.

"Romi! You should have stayed with our guys!!" Rory climbed down to glare at her twin. "Wills and Henry are going to really lose it now."

"Two identical drop-dead gorgeous babes at our school, this year is so gonna rock." The boys were besotted with the twins.

"Two very taken older sisters, who are practically engaged to Prince William the next king of England and Prince Harry the next in line after him of the Muggle World. Now go see to Padma and Susan, before they dump your sorry asses." Harry walked over, pulled Dromi inside, and slid the door shut. "That tears it." He turned to his sisters. "You two are gonna crush these poor blokes hearts."

"Well, then that's their problem then isn't it. Wills got a call from his spy at _The Sun__, _while we were at the manor_._" Rory smirked. "It seems that our Katarina is with Cedric now. He was so floored by that information that he gave him our first names, and told him that we're from a long lost royal family, which dates back to the age of Merlin. I think the reporter thought Wills was sloshed out of his gourd with grief."

"Cedric saw Kate standing on the platform and became entranced, like Wills was with you. He left Cho right there on the platform, howling mad at him, but I declawed her for now. I introduced them before the train started off, because it seemed that his staring at her was annoying Kate. I'm happy the two of them are hitting it off." Harry winked at Hermione.

"Serves her right for using dark magic on him," Hermione patted the spot next to her. "Come sit and look at this with me."

Dromi sat down in front of the trunk. "Is that his baby book?"

Harry sat down next to Hermione. "Yeah, with many other priceless family heirlooms, like your baby blankets are in there."

"Granddad did good this time." Dromi held quilts like Rory's in her arms, but hers were lavender and magenta in color.

"That he did big sister that he did." Harry grinned.

--

Chapter four

The feast

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	4. The Feast

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter Four

The Feast

--

The Hogwarts Express arrives at Hogsmeade Station and seventh year is officially under way.

--

Hogsmeade Station

Wills and Henry checked their watches for the hundredth time.

"Eight sharp and still no train," Wills paced the platform.

"Will you two stop prowling like caged wild animals, the girls are fine." Di was sitting on a bench watching Fred work on a story for the following morning's paper.

"Your Mum's right. You can't die of being splitinched, besides we would've heard something by now." George sat on another bench.

"Listen to the two of them, they speak the truth. The girls are on the train with the others." Fred was finishing an article for _The Quibbler__, _so he had a yard of parchment laid out on the bench he was using. "What do ya think about this for a title, Cedric's spell is broken after seeing truelove?" He asked Diana.

"I think that would make a lovely title for your article." Di smiled at Fred and then turned to look over at her son. "Wills, wasn't Lady Katarina Channing the girl that you were dating before you met Rory?"

Wills stopped pacing to look at his mother. "Katie's one of my best friends and I'm very happy for her. Although, that it was Cedric that she fell-love-at-first-sight for did catch me by surprise."

"I thought he was under a dark spell. Good thing our camera guys caught him jinxing those Muggle reporters on film and tailed them everywhere else they went today." George was checking out the snaps that had just been expressed to him, by owl just an hour earlier.

"I'll say this about you two boys, at least you're fair about your reporting, and don't stretch the truth, like the Muggle sharks, which make their living as reporters." Di frowned.

"Word has it he's designing a broom that's gonna outclass the Firebolt." Fred added that to his article. "Why thank you Princess that means a lot coming from you."

"Harry's Thunderbolt...Cedric must be the designer of that future broom." Wills was half listening to the twins and his mother, as they chatted back and forth.

His mobile rang and he answered it. "Wills speaking... Why hello there Katie girl! Having fun with your new beau? I got a call from my spy at _The Sun_. He told me about you hooking up with the former golden boy of Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory. What's that? Am I mad about you giving out names, not in the least. I know how you get flustered around those vipers, besides you only said Rory and Dromi. No harm was really done. I on the other hand, when Sid told me that you and Cedric hit it off, revealed the girls first and middle names. Plus mind you, that they're from a royal line, that dates from the time of Merlin. Sid thinks I'm drinking myself into a stupor, over the deaths of my grandfather and Uncle..." Wills pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it, laughter could be heard on the other end of the line. "It's not that funny! Look, the train's arriving I gotta go. Oh and Katie, I saw the snaps. It's more than just friends. Yeah, that's right photos. The twins had a camera guy follow you around. That's right you're going to be front page on _The Quibbler_ in the morning. Bye Katie." Wills had the last word, as he ended the call.

"William Arthur Philip Louis, that's not a very nice way to treat your best friend. I taught you better than that. She was calling to apologize to you about a little slip with the press and you had to rub it in, that she's now front page news. I trust that you will treat her better the next time you see or talk to her." Diana glared at her son.

"Mum don't be like that. Katie and I have this sort of thing, where we spar back and forth with each other using words. It wasn't meant to harm." Wills tried to make nice with his mother and looked at his little brother for support.

"Don't look at me, big brother. You're the one who put your foot in it, so I'm remaining neutral on this one." Henry walked over to greet Charlie and Tonks, who had arrived with the Thestral drawn carriages.

"I'm going back to the castle. Good luck with your article boys. Now as for the two of you, I will see you back at the castle." Diana vanished before the train pulled in.

"They look like Ring Wraths." Henry was awed by the Thestrals.

"Oh yeah, the Lord of the Rings books, I borrowed them from Hermione. They're a very good read by the way." Charlie patted the flank of one of the majestic winged horses. "I can see how these beauties could look like them though. It could have been that the author was of our world or something along those lines and he named them to his liking."

Wills pushed away that he was in the doghouse with his mother and focused on Charlie. "You set for the first years?"

"It's a beautiful night for the boat crossing and yes I have getting the first years from here to the castle covered." Charlie held up the lantern that Hagrid always used to call the first years over to him. "I'm just a little nervous taking on Hagrid's tradition."

"You'll do great man of mine." Tonks kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks babe. Look the Express has finally arrived." Charlie pointed at the train.

The Hogwarts Express came to a screeching halt in front of them. The doors opened, out came a Prefect beside every car door, which would stand there to make sure that everything went like clockwork, and with them now in place the students poured out of the train and onto the platform.

Wills and Henry slipped into the Royal Car, before any of the hundreds of students exiting the train noticed them.

Fred and George were covering the arrival for _The Quibbler_and getting shots of Charlie's big night for the parents.

"First years gather around here!" Charlie shouted, as he walked into the throng of returning students. "First years need to gather around me!" Forty-two, eleven-year-olds soon surrounded him, when there should have been forty-eight. "We're missing six of you." Charlie noticed that Bastion and Bree weren't hugging him hello.

Tonks pointed at six little faces peering wide-eyed at them from a window in the Royal Car. "They'll be along in a minute. Hermione's being protective of her siblings, because the crowd was too thick around the doors of the Royal Car."

Sure enough, as soon as most of the students were loaded up in the Thestral drawn carriages, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Luna all came out with the six missing first years.

"Sorry about that big brother, it's just that we didn't want these six to get lost in the crowd of students." Ron grinned.

"Charlie!" Bree raced over to hug him.

"Shall we go start you on your journey into magic?" Charlie picked her up and hugged her, before setting her down on her feet.

"Yeah!" The first years were excited and nervous.

"Um, where are all our things?" Tamara Hollywell asked timidly. She was a shy blue-eyed, freckle faced, ginger haired girl.

"Elves take our stuff up to the castle." Bastion chimed in before Charlie could answer.

"Then after we're sorted by the ancient Sorting Hat, it gets sent to our house dorm rooms." Bree finished.

"Spoken like true Granger's." Harry chuckled.

"That's exactly right Bastion and Bree, now let's be off shall we." Charlie led them towards the boats.

"Master Harry, I make sure trunk gets safely back to the Family wing." Winky pulled on Harry's robes.

Harry smiled down at Winky. "Thanks Winky I like your new dress and hat."

"Mistress Hermione made loads of clothes for Dobby, Kreacher, me, and all of us elves." Winky was now hugging Hermione's leg.

"I'm making even more for all of you." Hermione smiled down at her.

"Because of you we are free and still have a home." Winky absolutely beamed with happiness towards Hermione.

"Winky, that's how it should always be." Hermione was proud of S.P.E.W.

"Winky leaves you be now, many things to do." She vanished.

"Let's go, the feast is gonna start without us." Ron grabbed Luna by the hand and raced for one of two remaining carriages.

"Relax Ron; they can't start without all the professors. Dad, Mum, Uncle Sirius, Aunt Jenna, my sisters, and the big brothers are all still in the car." Harry and Hermione leisurely followed him.

"Shall we go? I for one am starving." James and the others got off from the train.

--

The Great Hall was slowly filling up with students, many of whom gathered around the new stained-glass windows. They were more interested in them, than the missing Slytherin table, or the new arrangement of the head table.

"Dean, is it true that our DADA professor is James Potter-Pendragon? That Sirius Black–Du Lac is also here to train Harry and Draco and the entire royal family's here in the castle in their own wing?" Parvati and Padma cornered Dean.

"Look, back off you two. The royal family's here, because this is their castle, and yes they have a wing of their own on the seventh floor." Dean eyed the two of them warily. He was ready to bolt from them at a moments notice.

"Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny have been here for two weeks. Ron and Luna have been back for a few days. Uncle James, Aunt Lily, Uncle Sirius, Aunt Jenna, Uncle Stephen, and Aunt Anna have been back since just after they arrived at Hogwarts." Neville walked over with Lavender on his arm.

"Neville and I were at the private wedding on Saturday." Lavender kissed Neville on the cheek.

"Oh really and how did you rate an invitation." Parvati frowned arching a brow at her.

"Who was that amazon with Dean and Seamus? Was she one of the sisters that I've been reading about?" Padma was more interested in Dromi than Hermione's wedding.

"I told you that she was Princess Andromeda Marie Pendragon, when we were on the train. She has a twin sister Katherine Aurora, both are promised to Prince Harry and Prince William so relax." Dean was tired of answering the same questions over and again.

"Where are Harry, Hermione, and the others? I don't see them yet?" Parvati looked around.

"It's not the same for them anymore. They have to deal with royal protocol and can't just walk in and sit where they please anymore." Neville sighed.

"Padma look! That's Prince William and Harry sitting down over at the Head table!" Parvati squealed.

A throng of female students made a beeline for the table.

"The two princesses are sitting next to them. Those two blokes look like they're ready to bolt at any second." Seamus and Susan walked up to them.

"Honestly, those girls have no shame. They just lost their grandfather and father on Monday." Susan wrinkled her nose with distaste. "Oh, my stars, there's Harry, Draco, and Ron in their Prince clothes."

"They came out of hiding to protect the Muggle princes. There's Hermione, Luna, and Ginny chatting with Professor Dumbledore." Seamus spotted the girls.

"Hi guys, sorry I missed you on the train, but Mum ordered me to rest." Harry walked over to them with Hermione at his side.

"He ate a Ferret Fritter. The result was him falling off the roof of Shrieking Manor and breaking his arm." Hermione explained his cast and sling.

"That's what you get when sampling one of our big brothers creations." Ron walked over with Luna. "Hello all it's..." Padma and Parvati hugged him. "Yeah, I'm alive we both are."

"We like being alive and part of the family again." Luna was being hugged by her fellow Ravenclaws.

"In fact Luna and Draco are my new brother and sister. Mum and Dad adopted them. That means Ron here gets to wear a crown as well." Harry ignored Ron's glare.

"Don't even think of taking that off, Harry James." Wills decided to mingle by Harry's friends.

"Yeah, it comes with being a prince." Henry grinned.

"I for one don't mind the accessories." Rory liked her tiara.

"How rude of us, I'm Andromeda or Dromi, she's Katherine Aurora or Rory, this one is Henry Windsor, and that one is William Windsor. The two of us are Harry, Draco, and Luna's older sisters. Wills and Henry are our princes." Dromi smiled at all of them.

"Did you hear that all of you girls? All the princes are taken. That includes Harry, Ron, and Draco!" Hermione and Ginny dashed away any eager girl's dreams of being a princess.

James, Sirius, Lily, and Jenna all walked into the Great Hall.

"Dad, do you have a clue where we're sitting?" Harry noticed the enlarged head table.

"Good question son, give me a minute, and I'll have an answer for you." James walked over to Albus and his father.

"No rush, it seems that Bastion saw the lake serpent, jumped up in panic, and tipped over his boat. They're drying off Bree, Bastion, Sean, and Ami now." Sirius thought it was funny, but Hermione didn't, she buried her face against Harry's shoulder.

"It's starting and the feast hasn't even begun yet." She moaned in misery.

"Oh sweetheart, it was an accident. He didn't do it intentionally." Lily patted Hermione on the back.

"Bastion and Bree are her brother and sister." Harry explained.

"Poor Hermione, they'll keep her busy at least by the sounds of it anyway." Padma and Parvati giggled.

"It's okay Hermione; I drove James crazy, so I understand." Jenna sympathized.

"That you did, baby sis. You jumped out of the boat and then swam to shore, because the boat was going to slow." James came over with Stephen.

"The trunk was full of wonderful memories. Thanks for saving all of it for us." Dromi and Rory hugged their Gramps.

"You're very welcome, my angels, now have a seat the feast is about to start. The six of you are sitting at the main table over on that side, because four of you are getting Order of Merlin first-class tonight." Stephen turned to the six of them.

"That and three of you are assistant professors." James pointed that fact out.

"Look, I could careless, as long as I get the feast, and not just rice." Ron grumbled.

"Not just rice, there are four kinds of fried rice, egg drop soup, and herbal tea on the menu tonight, for Harry and Draco." Her two boys glared at Lily. "Don't glare my darlings; your father and Sirius are eating the same meal."

"What?!" James and Sirius did not look pleased.

"They'll be up with you at four tomorrow morning as well." Jenna smiled sweetly.

"That's fine with us." Harry and Draco grinned at each other.

"The food is fine, but getting up before the crack of dawn that's out of the question." James glared down at Lily.

"You'll do it or it's the couch down in the Common room for a month." Lily put her foot down.

"Same goes for the pirate." Jenna echoed the threat.

"That's okay, Mum. I'm sure that Dad and Uncle Sirius are too out of form to go through Master Chen's training again." Harry helped Hermione with her chair.

"Why you insolent little pup!" James glowered at his son.

"This insolent little pup defeated Voldemort by himself." Harry glared back. "Sleep in Dad. You may be in a twenty-two year old body, but in essence are still pushing forty." He sat down.

"I'll show you who's pushing forty." James grumbled, as he took his seat, after helping Lily with hers. "Cheeky, little pain in my backside, piss ant..."

"We've still got it in us. We'll show them tomorrow morning." Sirius grumbled, taking his seat, after helping Jenna with her own.

"Excellent you both need a refresher course in training." Master Chen looked pleased.

"Yes master..." James and Sirius grumbled.

--

Minerva filed into the Great Hall with the first years and stopped in front of the head table, where the Sorting Hat was sitting on its traditional stool. "After Professor Dumbledore says a few opening remarks, the Sorting Hat will be placed on your heads, and you will be sorted into your houses."

Dumbledore got up to stand in front of his podium. "Welcome to what is to be a momentous year at Hogwarts. This coming year will mark the schools 1005th anniversary. There will be several events leading up to the Millennium Ball on New Years Eve." He paused as the students chattered excitedly among themselves. "The first of which will be a momentous occasion, a royal wedding, followed by an Allhallows Eve Ball." The chatter got even louder. "There will be no Quidditch Cup this year..." That however did not go well with the students.

"Now settle down all of you, after watching our reigning champions play against the All-star Quidditch Team this past August, it was decided the teams of the realm would come here and play against team Gryffindor instead." That got them all excited again.

"I thought you might like that bit of news." He smirked. "This year we are pleased to not only have new teachers, but overjoyed to once again have the Pendragon's in the castle again." The students all burst into applause. Harry and Draco stared at James, who merely sipped from is goblet, as if it were no big deal "Auror/Hit Wizard Prince James Pendragon, is now the Defense of the Dark Arts Professor and Harry will be assistant professor."

Harry, after hearing the words Hit Wizard added to the rank of Auror, gaped openmouthed at his father.

James reaction to that was an even wider grin.

"Princess Lily Pendragon, will be teaching a special Muggle Studies class to two of our seventh years, as well as be our resident Healer in the Hospital Wing. Auror/Hit Wizard Prince Sirius Black-Du Lac, Auror/Hit Wizard King Stephen Pendragon, and Auror/Hit Wizard/Master Healer Master Chen Lee Wu, will be here on staff training Harry and Draco Pendragon as Aurors. Princess Jenna Pendragon, Queen Anastasia Pendragon, Princess Rory Pendragon, Princess Dromi Pendragon, his royal highness crowned Prince William, and his royal highness Prince Henry, are all here because this castle, once called the legendary Camelot, is their home. Oh, yes, I would also like to announce that Professor McGonagall and I renewed our vows this summer and are very much together again."

There was even more applause.

"Now for some notices and rules. The Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students unless special permission is given. We now have a dragon colony thriving in there, thanks to Charlie Weasley, our new Care of Magical Creatures professor. You see Mr. and Mrs. Rubeus Hagrid are enjoying a yearlong honeymoon, so Charlie has graciously agreed to fill in for him this year. The new caretakers of the castle are our very own elves. Some of you may be wondering why Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris are no longer among us, or perhaps if the reports are true, and yes they are. I am afraid that we were all deceived by them and that all of it is true. Harry revealed their double identity as Deatheaters; in fact Mrs. Norris was not a cat, but an unregistered dark animagus, and Argus' wife. Harry vanquished her, where as Argus, who is a squib, was sentenced to Azkaban where he remained until his passing on this past Monday. Kreacher will now take over the role and patrol the castle in his stead. You will find that nothing will fool an elf, so do not try to do so. Our Head Boy and Head Girl this year are Crowned Prince and Princess Harry and Hermione Pendragon, whom have just recently been married this past Saturday." That brought on wolf whistles and more applause.

The two in question squirmed in their seats and blushed a shade of crimson.

"Yes...yes, well, nothing gets passed the two of them either. Especially, Harry now that it's come to light that he is to be the next Merlin." He waited for the students to calm down their chatter before continuing.

Harry was trying very hard to slink down in his seat, because he knew what was to come. "Please don't keep going on about me Uncle… I'm begging you..." He muttered under his breath.

"Shush Harry, no talking when your Uncle is giving his beginning of the year speech." James hissed into his ear.

"Which reminds me Merlin will be teaching Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny this year."

That really got the students to react, all eyes turned to all of them, and everyone but Harry managed to flash a weak grin at their fellow students.

"We are now in a time of lasting peace, thanks very much to Harry, who very nearly died defeating Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort end of last term. Those who fell because of Tom are now miraculously back alive and well with us, do to some of the new miraculous medical cures, and do to one boy's right to finally have his family with him again. There will be peace; therefore no Dark Wizards or Witches will be allowed to rise again, as a result disbanding Slytherin House was ordered." A roar of applause, so deafening that it made everyone's ears ring, rose from everyone in The Great Hall. "Now let the sorting begin, before we reward six of our own with our world's highest honor, The Order of Merlin First-Class." This said he sat back down next to Minerva.

--

All eyes turned to the Sorting Hat as it came to life on the old wooden stool.

_Another year has begun, _

_At long last the final battle has been won._

_Four hearts finally have united,_

_Two lads called it truce and are no longer divided._

_Three houses this year not four,_

_This ends the ancient house war._

_This ancient hat is most surely delighted._

_Thus begins a new era for our beloved school._

_Of peace and harmony that's meant to last,_

_Till what this old soul prays a thousand years has come to pass._

_We welcome back ones thought lost,_

_As well as the young and new._

_This castle has seen many a miracle, yes quite a few._

_Our castle has once again become a home and it_

_Has me shedding such happy tears,_

_As it's been longtime comin aye many a hundred years._

_For over a millennia ago did the Pendragon's and King Merlin thrive,_

_Now once again thanks to Merlin they are once again alive._

_Rejoice this will be a wondrous time filled with happy cheer,_

_As we celebrate Hogwarts 1005__th__ year._

_Now step up young ones and be sorted,_

_Do not fret, I do not bite as has been reported._

_When all is done, the feast and celebration will have begun, _

_And this ole hat will be rewarded._

The song finished, Minerva called the first name on her list. "Sebastian Granger."

Bastion stepped up to the stool, gingerly sat down on it, and squeezed his eyes shut, as the hat was placed on his head.

"So another Granger is it...well let's see where to put you...hmm...let's see it's gonna be Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat announced his choice.

The Gryffindor table went wild with applause and Bastion went to take a seat. Hermione, Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Ron hooted and clapped happily.

"Sabrina Granger."

Bree walked up and sat down.

"Twins now this is fascinating...you are just as bright as your sister...let's see Ravenclaw would fit you, but I think Gryffindor will be better for you. Yes, it's got to be Gryffindor!" The hat announced his decision.

This caused the four at the head table as well as the Gryffindor's to go wild.

"Christina O'Leary."

The hat made her a Hufflepuff.

"Dali Anderson."

She went to Ravenclaw.

"Sean Finnigan."

Went to Gryffindor.

"Ami Chang."

It took a minute, but she went to Gryffindor and over to her new friends.

"Kevin Carter."

Another Ravenclaw.

"Chantal Manning."

Went to Hufflepuff.

"Moria Channing."

To her friends delight Gryffindor.

"Liam Channing."

The six new friends were all together, also Gryffindor.

The list now finished, Minerva took the stool and hat away, and then sat down in her seat next to Albus.

--

Albus stood up once again and walked over to the podium. "My Great-Great-nephew, since losing his parents at the tender age of one, has been through utter hell. He withstood abusive guardians for fifteen years of his life. There were sixth years of trials and turmoil during his time here at Hogwarts. He has risked his life every year since first arriving at Hogwarts. He has endured jeers and shuns from friends, foes, and classmates. He nevertheless, has never once veered from his path, which was to protect his friends and everyone at all costs, by vanquishing Tom Marvolo Riddle not only with a wand, but with his bare hands. It is because of his outstanding courage, bravery, and love for those he holds dear to his heart, that he can fulfill his role as, Half-Blood Crowned Prince, and why Merlin restored his family to him. Well to all of us actually. It is my honor and privilege to award my nephew with The Order of Merlin First-Class and this medal of Valor. He risked everything to free us all from the darkness, and restoring peace to our world for centuries to come." Albus gave a speech that had everyone up on their feet, as Harry got up to receive his awards.

His grandfather, Uncle Albus, and Aunt Minerva hugged him. "It's a honor to receive these awards and I promise to try to keep out of trouble, as much as possible this year..."

Everyone laughed.

"No seriously, the biggest award I could have ever asked for was having my family restored to me. Opening my eyes and seeing my soul mate willing me to wake up. Seeing her alive, and eventually marrying her mean more than to me than any medal or honor. Uh, thanks for believing in me, for trusting me to fulfill my destiny to free all of you from the darkness." Harry went back to his seat to a roar of applause.

"My Great-Great-niece is the anchor in the chain that binds her friends together. Her sheer intelligence and quick thinking, during many an adventure, has kept the trio alive. Her plans are legendary and often involve Harry risking it all, for a great cause of course. Hermione Pendragon's fierce loyalty, unending love for the boy, who she nearly sacrificed her very life to protect on that crucial night, is the reasons she is also receiving The Order of Merlin First-Class and the medal of Valor." Albus chuckled when Hermione blushed from hearing the applause and shouts of encouragement.

She turned to everyone after being hugged by her family members. "I don't know what to say..."

At that comment everyone laughed.

"I guess I did what I had to do to keep Harry alive, so he could finally see me as a girl who loves him, and not one of the guys." She blushed not believing what had just come out of her mouth. "Sorry, I mean I believed in him with all my heart, it was my honor, and destiny to help him bring peace to our world. Many of you don't know this but, Harry nearly died saving us. We were all told that he wasn't going to ever wake up again, but I never gave up on him, and because of that we are together. My dream has come true, he is finally mine to love, cherish, protect, and adore for the rest of our lives." Hermione went back to her seat and found herself kissed by Harry.

That brought on wolf whistles and catcalls from many of their fellow students.

"The third link in the chain provides the balance for the three of them. His whit, courage, and determination to keep up with his best friends, has also kept the three of them alive, and ready to fight another day. After having to watch his love die at his feet, he valiantly took on a dozen Deatheaters, before enduring three _Cruciatus_ curses, and three _Imperius_ curses, by the hands of Lucius Malfoy. He was also Voldemort's last and final victim of that night. He with his love, Luna Lovegood, was also given a second chance at life by Merlin. His death no matter how tragic, freed Harry to fulfill his destiny, and vanquish the Dark Lord. It is my honor to present Ronald Weasley, with The Order of Merlin First-Class." Albus smiled, as a blushing Ron came over to get his award.

"I'm just happy to be here again with all of my friends and family. That Luna and I have a chance at life again, means the world to me thanks." Ron not the speech giver went back to his seat.

"Draco, Ginny, and Luna have all done heroic things. Luna Lovegood stood in front of Ron, taking the curse meant for him giving her own life to save his own. Ginny came to Draco's aid when Deatheaters were sent after him by Voldemort and his own father, she saved his life by facing off with MacNair. Draco took the biggest risk of all, by calling a truce with his mortal enemy. He turned from the side of darkness and into the light; he has found not only lifelong friendship, but a soul mate, and a new family, who have shown him that a true family loves unconditionally. He has given up everything, gaining a thousandfold what he thought he had lost. Not only that but he chose to follow Harry into the Dark Forest, risking his own life to rescue the Granger twins from Aragog and Mosag, which were two Acromantula, and their endless family of children. Therefore, it is my honor to bestow The Order of Merlin First-Class to Draco Pendragon-Black, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood- Pendragon."

Once again, everyone was on his or her feet.

"I would give my life again for my Ronnie, but thankfully I can just enjoy spending my life with him, and my new family. I was always the loner, but now I never will be again, thank you for this honor." Luna was as serious as anyone had ever seen her and it impressed her fellow Ravenclaws. They gave her a standing ovation.

"I know that many of you see, my Dragon...I mean Draco, as who he once was, a pain in all our backsides. I was allowed to see his good side, and fell in love with him. I pleaded with Harry to see it too and it worked. They took a chance because of my request, now he's one of the good guys, completely changed, and mine. I would gladly sacrifice my life to save his. He is my Dragon, my prince, and my soul mate. I thank you for rewarding me for saving his life." Draco kissed Ginny, causing the Gryffindor table to go wild.

"It takes a lot of courage to admit that you've been wrong about everything in your life. That it was all a big bogus lie and realizing that your parents never cared or loved anyone but themselves, power, and pleasing Voldemort. So you give up your name, take a huge leap of faith, and your mortal enemies turn out to be your greatest allies, and friends. The very girl, who I once thought was a pain in my backside, ended up being my other half and being in my new family, means more to me than all the gold in Gringotts. Thanks for believing in me enough to give me this second chance and this honor." Draco and Ginny both sat down everyone was still on their feet clapping.

"Now that we have that taken care of, tuck in." Albus said the magic words and the feast appeared on the tables.

--

Draco and Harry actually didn't mind the fried rice, soup, and tea. They ate their fill and were content to watch the others eat their desserts.

"Guess it's time for rounds." Harry got up from his chair.

Derek O'Malley and Krista Park the Gryffindor fifth year Prefects led the first years out of The Great Hall, followed by Tamera Kenton and Taron Fields, the Ravenclaw fifth year Prefects and their first years. Lastly, Hillary Burton and Henri Hankinson, Hufflepuff fifth year Prefects and their first year charges filed out.

"We'll check the dungeons and the grounds." Draco and Ginny headed off on patrol.

"Hannah and Ernie have the first and second floors. Luna and I will take the fifth and sixth ones. Not that anyone would be out after hours, it's the first night after all." Ron and Luna headed off.

"I guess that leaves the seventh floor for us." They bid goodnight to everyone and went on patrol.

--

An hour later

Harry took out his map to see where everyone was. Draco and Ginny were on the grounds, but weren't on the move. The map showed hearts by their little figures, so of course they were having a good snog. Ron and Luna were near the Ravenclaw portrait and appeared to be snogging. Hannah and Ernie were on their way to their Common room, after what looked like Kreacher had found them snogging. The two figures were peeved, so that had to be the case.

"Everyone is tucked in whom needs to be..." Harry dropped the map and his wand clattered to the floor, when Hermione pulled him into a shadowy cove to snog with him. This of course was fine by him.

--

James had rounded up everyone, except for Harry and Hermione. It was going on eleven thirty and he had an early wake up call. He happened across a wand and map in the middle of the north seventh floor corridor.

"This is Harry's wand and what's this… it's his new map." He glanced down at it, two figures with big hearts were found three feet from where he was standing, or so the new map said.

"Come out of the shadows kids, it's going on midnight, and you're not setting a good example now are you." He growled into the shadows. "I had better not be interrupting anything other than smooching."

The two emerged from the shadows, clearly disheveled, with their hair mused.

"Sorry Dad, uh, lost track of time." Harry's tie was undone and hanging loosely from his neck, as was Hermione's.

She looked not the least bit embarrassed. "We were just, um, kissing."

"Yeah right, I just bet that's all you were doing. Let's go you two, it is bedtime, and by that I mean separate beds." James handed him back his map and wand.

"Adventure accomplished," Harry cleared the map, putting it, and his wand away. "Look, we made sure that everyone was tucked away, before Hermione dragged me off into a corner." Harry grumbled, as they entered the Pendragon floor of the Camelot Wing.

"I took advantage of him, while he still had the energy to snog." Hermione blew him a kiss and raced happily up the stairs.

"Goodnight Dad." Harry followed her.

"Are we having problems?" Lily put down her knitting.

"Keeping track of six soul mates is going to send me to St. Mungo's Loony ward." James sat down next to her.

"Whoever said that teenagers in love were easy to handle." Lily smiled and went back to her knitting.

--

Chapter Five

Hermione's lesson

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	5. Hermione's Lesson

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter Five

Hermione's Lesson

--

The first day of term begins and with it Draco and Harry's intensive training with Chen. Hermione discovers that sometimes it's best to stay out of a room unless invited, because things happen that you least expect...

--

Dobby gave him a personal wakeup call, using a conjured gong beside his bed.

Harry stumbled out of bed. He looked at what his father had hung up for him to wear. His muscle shirt, sweat bottoms, hooded sweat jacket, socks, and Nikes. He took an icy cold shower, to wake up, put in his contacts, said the hell with shaving, and got dressed.

"I defeated Deatheaters and Voldemort; I can handle 4am physical training. I handled it from 10pm to 4am all through sixth year; I can go through two hours with Master Chen." He chanted, as he passed a bleary-eyed Draco in the hallway.

"Just kill me now." He stumbled down the hallway.

"It's too early to exercise." Ron yawned.

"Let's go boys your hell, I mean physical training awaits." James was wide-awake and ready to go train.

"Five miles of running should wake you sorry blokes up." Sirius, like James, was wide-awake and raring to go.

"Five miles total?" The two asked hopefully.

"Ten total, five miles both ways." Sirius laughed when the boys moaned in misery.

"He might make it two and a half to start, that's if he's in a good mood." James gave them hope.

Harry was sitting downstairs, getting his treatment from Master Chen. "It hardly hurts anymore." He answered Chen's questions about his arm.

"Ancient Orient healing accelerates your mending time. This should be off by Saturday, then arm will be good as new." Chen was pleased with his arms healing progress. "Both you and James will be healed."

Harry finished his herbal tea and took his other potions. "That's good news the cast itches."

"That's your arm healing." James drank his own tea and potions.

--

Master Chen eyed the sleeping boys standing in line in front of him, on the lakeshore. "A nice brisk run will wake you up, but first you must learn how to breathe correctly." Chen demonstrated a breathing technique, which they practiced for thirty minutes, all the while stretching their muscles to prepare them for the run. "Now I wish you to run from here, to Shrieking Manor gates, and back. No pausing, use the breathing exercises I have just taught you. Begin now."

"Yes, Master Chen," Ron, Harry, and Draco did as he commanded.

Sirius and James were already off and running.

"You have forty minutes to finish run." Chen shouted after them.

Forty minutes later James, Sirius, and Harry were back in front of Master Chen. Draco and Ron arrived ten minutes, later sweat soaked, and breathing like a freight train. Harry was starting to sweat, but not out of breath.

"Young Prince, has endured similar training before?" Chen was impressed with how in shape Harry was.

"During Sixth year from 10pm to 4am training with Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin, and Moody…Most of it physical, mental, and practical training…" Harry nodded.

"No fair you have an edge." Draco drank the tea that Chen handed to him.

"I was preparing for the battle of my life, and studied any means of defense, or offense, they could teach me, that I could research in the library, or get by talking to Uncle Albus." Harry drank his own tea.

"I hate to say it, but what's next?" Ron finished his tea.

"Brisk run builds strength in legs. Swim in lake builds strength in arms and whole body." Chen was sitting twenty feet above them on a pole, protruding from the ground. "Middle of lake and back, no pausing use breathing begin now."

Draco, Ron, and Sirius took off towards the lake.

"As for you young prince, we work on balance, and concentration." Chen jumped down from the pole. "Walk across the lower poles without falling. Poles move so you must concentrate."

Harry shed his jacket and walked up to the poles. "This was Moody's favorite training tool, but I wasn't broken when I did this before." He stepped onto the first pole with one foot, then to another, until he was standing on the other side.

"Very good, now poles grow higher," Chen made the poles grow ten feet higher off the ground.

Harry stepped on the first one, then the second, where he stood on it with both feet barely keeping his balance. When he finally made it to the other side sweat was soaking his clothing. "That was close."

The poles grew another ten feet and further apart. Harry glanced down at Chen and his father thirty feet below him, then at the obstacles ahead of him. "Uh, isn't this a bit high?" He called down at them.

"Ignore height, for it does not matter, focus on breathing, and concentration." Chen lectured him.

Harry noticed there were twice as many poles as before. _Right focus on breathing and concentrating on not falling and breaking my neck._

He continued across the poles that seemed to move up, down, and swayed at their leisure. _Easier said than done._ Harry gritted his teeth in concentration and went about the task. It took him longer than his other tries, but he made it across.

"Excellent, young prince, but faster next time... Picture a Doxy chasing you, or perhaps a Redcap." Chen suggested. "Now go again."

Harry could see that Draco, Ron, and Sirius were heading back from their swim. "Faster got it," He stepped onto the pole and made it all the way to the center. He fought to keep his balance, behind him was his incentive a Doxy. Not wanting to be poisoned, he made his way across the poles to the other side. "Can I get down there's a...Doxy chasing..." The Doxy was gone. "Well, there was a Doxy chasing me." Harry frowned.

Draco was dragging, as was Ron, but Sirius was getting his second wind.

"The lake serpent is grouchy in the morning." Draco sprawled out on the grass, his energy was totally spent.

"It does make you swim faster though." Ron collapsed next to him.

"Now we meditate, relax our mind, and bodies to prepare us for the coming day." Chen now sat on a pole beside Harry.

The pole Harry was sitting on lowered down to the ground. "Tonks is good at this part." Harry got off the pole and sat down next to Draco and Ron. "You sit in lotus position, close your eyes, breathe, clear your mind, and focus on a tranquil place." Harry was one that liked meditation.

After thirty minutes of meditation, Chen pointed up at the poles forty feet in the air. "Very good, young prince. Now watch as James performs the poles blindfolded." James advanced across in record time, then went back on one foot. "That is what comes from practice."

James sat on the pole as it lowered to the ground. "Just like riding a broom you never forget." He had enjoyed his morning workout. He and Sirius were barely sweating, let alone breathing hard. In fact, they both looked teeming with energy.

"With proper breathing, one can climb mountains in record time without exuding all of ones energy. Dark Wizard hunting is very physical, as well as mentally trying on ones body. This training, will not only hone your physical form, it will exercise your mind as well. Reflexes will be lighting fast, which I believe is a positive in the game of Quidditch. Your concentration level will be so acute that your mind will be able to process situations and complex problems like lighting strikes the ground. Your balance will be unmatched, allowing you to perform flawlessly while on a broom, another positive in Quidditch. Now it is nearing half past six, you are free to return to the castle to cleanse, dress, and eat before your practical lessons begin." Chen dismissed them with a bow and all of them bowed back.

Harry, Draco, and Ron entered the Family wing, where everyone was up getting ready for class and breakfast.

"I'll be lucky if I can move by days end." Draco was nearly crawling up the stairs.

"Tell me about it my whole body hurts." Ron was crawling up the stairs.

Harry wasn't nearly as badly off, but his body was very sore from the workout. His legs screamed for mercy, as he gingerly took the stairs one at a time. It had been torture enough taking the stairs up to their wing. Now it was up more stairs, to his room, and a nice soothing hot tub a benefit of being prince, which he wasn't complaining about.

"Now I'm not sorry for the late night training sessions of sixth year." He made it to his floor and room. He was so tired and sore, that he stripped as he was heading for the tub. It to his delight was full of steaming water and scented with what smelled like soothing herbs. "Just what the Healer ordered." He stepped down into the tub and it activated like the spa at Lazy Meadows. He closed his eyes and let the water work its magic.

--

Hermione got up from her reading spot, in the middle of his bed. She was still dazed from the view, that she'd been unconsciously shown by her other half. She'd known that he'd be aching and sore, so she'd prepared a bath for him, filled with healing herbs, salts, and a potion that his mother had given her that morning.

"I'll just, um, put these away in the soiled clothes bin." She held his sweats at arms length, not thinking of using her wand, or motioning with her hand to perform the task. Her mind was still on her view of the boy she loved so much.

Lily poked her head into her son's bedroom. "Oh dear, you got yourself a view didn't you." She noticed Hermione's dazed far-off look.

Hermione blushed crimson. "Um, well, you see I just wanted to...um... Make sure he was all right, so I've been reading on his bed, and he...he...stripped before even entering the..."

"They do that when they're too exhausted to care about anything, but relief on their sore, tired, aching bodies." Lily walked over and handed her the potions in her hands. "One is for pain and one is for energy to compensate for only rice, noodles, and tea for breakfast."

Hermione's eyes widened when she realized that Lily wanted her to go into the bathroom and give the potions to him. "You wish for me to...but...he...he's..." She stammered nervously.

"Healers are like Muggle doctors. The human anatomy is just something we see, besides he's your soul mate is he not." Lily could clearly see that Hermione was not ready for more than just serious snogging and that set her mind at ease.

"Yes, he is and I understand that. It's just that however wonderful the view may be I'm not ready for the rest yet." Hermione blushed so crimson that she was close to the color of a ripe tomato.

"Yes, I know that sweetie. That's why I trust you to walk in there and bring him that potion." Lily patted her on the cheek and left the room.

--

Hermione took several deep calming breaths, to ward off fainting right there on the floor. "You can do this, Hermione. Just go in there give him his potions, then run out and go back to your rooms." She psyched herself into stepping into the bathroom.

Harry was still enjoying his soak, eyes closed and content smile on his face, as the water worked its magic. His right arm had _Impervious_ cast on it, so even that was in the water.

"If I have a soak like this every morning, I just may live through Master Chen's training sessions." He growled contently, as his senses caught scent of roses. Hermione always smelled like roses.

He opened one eye and spotted her tiptoeing towards the tub, with two potions in her hands. _Accio Potions,_ He held out his good hand and the potions transferred from her hands to his own. "Good morning angel of my heart, was it you that drew the bath for me this morning?" Harry watched as she blushed crimson and barely managed to keep a neutral look on his face.

Hermione nodded not moving from where she stood, only a foot away from the tub.

"Did you come back to check on me, do your usual and sit reading on my bed awaiting my return?"

Her blush deepening even more rewarded Harry, but she said nothing.

"I see, so you got yourself an unexpected view did you." He chuckled, unable to keep up his neutral expression, it was just not possible, and she looked so much like a deer caught in the headlights of a Muggle car.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right..." She whimpered shakily.

"I know that sweets and I'm not mad. Just really enjoying my tub. What's in the potions?" Harry eyed the hot pink vial.

"That one is for pain, as you very well know and the other is an energy supplement potion." She sat down on the cool mosaic tile floor. "Aunt Lily said it should make up for what you lack by eating rice, Chinese noodles, and tea for breakfast this morning."

Harry downed both potions, setting the vials aside, before closing his eyes again. "What time is it, luv?"

She glanced down at her watch. "It's just going on seven, you can stay in there for ten more minutes, or I can, um, give you a rub down if you need one." She watched as his eyes instantly opened and that wicked grin spread across his face.

"Rub down is it, well, now how can I refuse an offer like that." He made like he was about to rise out of the tub and she bolted from his bathroom. "I was gonna wait until you left before getting out." He called out to her from the bathroom.

Hermione rewarded him with an "I'll just bet you were," growl from the other room.

Harry walked out of the bathroom towel drying hair with his good arm, dressed in his Gryffindor boxers. "The only things that are still sore are my legs and upper back."

Hermione's heart stopped, then started again, as he stepped into view in front of the conjured pile of pillows on the floor that she had for him to lie down on. "Well then, um, lay down there on your stomach and I will try to work the kinks out." Her mouth was so dry that she could hardly speak.

He walked back into the bathroom and returned with a glass of water. "Here angel, drink some water."

She took the glass downing every last drop before setting it beside her. "Thanks now lay down, so I can give you that rub down, and still have time to finish getting ready for school, before heading down with you to breakfast."

Harry did just that, allowing Hermione to work her magic, with the herbal liniment, and her hands.

"We ran from the lakeshore to Shrieking Manor without stopping. He gave us forty minutes to complete the run. Then because I can't swim across the lake yet, he put me through balance, and concentration exercises. I had to cross these poles that swayed and moved up and down. I got up to thirty feet before we finished off the workout with mediation. Dad and Uncle Sirius didn't even break out in a sweat."

"Did you honestly believe that they wouldn't remember their training? It must be like riding a bike, horse, or broom. You don't forget things like that." Hermione worked the tense muscles of his back with her eyes closed. It was a challenge, but she was managing to do the rub down, with only the occasional glance at what she was doing.

"You make a good point my heart and have made it so I'll be able to function enough to attend classes today." Harry rolled on his side, so he could look at her. "You had your eyes closed the entire time? Should I be insulted or flattered?" He teased.

Hermione glanced down at her watch. "Look at the time. You're all set and I have to finish getting ready for school." She bolted from the room.

Harry got to his feet and went to get dressed for the day, with a pleased smile on his face.

--

7:25am Hermione's room

Hermione frowned at the diadem that Anna had braided into her hair. "How is this supposed to make me feel better? I can't look at him without turning as red as a beet and I have to spend from breakfast to three in the afternoon with him. I saw him naked and he was..." She buried her face in her hands. "Oh, I'm doomed."

"You're not doomed, child. The diadem is Queen Mab's; she wanted you to have it. Queen Guinevere wore it as a gift from Arthur. It gave her strength and the ability to handle any situation she came across. Now as for seeing my grandson in the buff, that was bound to happen eventually. You, dear granddaughter, are blowing an innocent situation way out of proportion." Anna brushed her hair, as she spoke in soothing tones.

Hermione reached up and touched the star shaped Paraiba tourmaline on the middle of her forehead. A bejeweled golden chain of multicolored tourmalines held it in place. "He wants to be an Auror so badly, but the training seems so strenuous. He was so out of it he didn't even notice me. He was thirty feet in the air, walking across wooden poles! What does that have to do with magic? This training is going to get him hurt, I just know it." Hermione had snuck outside to watch them train and had been horrified seeing him balancing on the poles.

"Harry's already an Auror. This training is a formality, but also a necessity. It will help him, as it did James and Sirius." Lily stood in the doorway. "I brought you breakfast."

"Alastor has done nothing, but rave about how well our boy did all sixth year, during his late night training sessions with Tonks, Kingsley, Remus, and himself. If anything Harry will plow through Chen's training. Now as for Draco, he'll make it, but Ronald, I'm afraid isn't Auror material." Anna walked over and poured herself some tea from the large loaded tray that Winky had prepared for all of them.

"Winky is such a little angel, she thought that you would like breakfast up here for your first morning." Lily munched on a piece of toast.

"Hermione's the reason they have rights, privileges, and wages. She helped them achieve their freedom and independence, by forming the Society for the Preservation of Elfish Welfare." Harry was sitting just outside the doorway of her bathroom, with a tray on his lap. Fried rice, wantons, Chinese noodles, and tea were awaiting his fork. "You wouldn't come to breakfast, so I came up to join you."

Anna walked out to survey her grandson. "Are you ashamed of your birthright?" She sat down next to him and snagged a wanton off one of the plates.

Harry knew what she was getting at, but didn't think that whether he wore the circlet on his head really mattered. "No, Gram I'm not. But, I wish to be equal to my classmates and wearing a crown of gold on my head makes that nearly impossible." He dug into his rice.

"I see your point. Still, indulge me and wear it anyway. If anyone asks tell them that you're humoring your Grandmother, who happens to be their Queen." Anna produced the circlet of gold from her robes and placed it on his head. "Arthur was said to have worn this when he was your age and training with Merlin."

"Like that doesn't put any pressure on my shoulders. First-Gramps will see this on me and expect nothing less than excellence." Harry was having no problem finishing breakfast. "Hey Annie, you can't hide in there all day. We have class in fifteen minutes with Gramps and Uncle Sirius."

Hermione was just finishing her stack of hotcakes and sausage when he called her by her middle name. "I am well aware of that, Jamie. You will forgive my actually having a reaction to seeing you naked, after watching you play acrobat on thirty-foot poles. That might I add horrified me when you nearly fell. To you a broken arm is nothing, so why not go for a broken back as well!"

Hermione got up and walked out to glare down at him. "I happen to care about that thick headed skull of yours even if you do not!"

She turned to look at Anna and then back at Lily. "Gran, the diadem is lovely. I'll visit First-Gran after classes are over and thank her. Aunt Lily, thank you for the chat. I will pay Winky a visit after dinner and thank her as well; I finished another dress for her." That said she left the room in a huff.

"Annie?" Lily walked over and sat in front of him.

"Jamie?" Anna arched a brow at him.

"That's between me and my wife. She was all for my training with Master Chen until this morning. Now she thinks I have a death wish, which I do not. This training comes as natural as breathing to me. I got this cast, because they chased me up on the roof. She panicked. Then George followed by Draco, Gin, and Angelina. I lied when I said I didn't remember. I just refused to lay blame when I ate the Ferret Fritter. What gets me is how she can practically drag me into a corner, attack my person last night, and then goes all miss innocent lamb this morning. If I have a James side, she has an Annie side! Who cares if she saw me naked, it was because she was worried about me. We're married it...No way! I refuse to have this conversation with my Mum and Gran." He set the tray aside and it vanished. "Annie forgot her book satchel. I'll be a nice husband and carry her bag and mine." He slung her bag over his good arm and then picked up his own by the handle before stalking off to class.

"I've got Ron and Neville in ten minutes, see you at lunch Mum." She gave Anna a hug.

"What's your first lesson?" Anna asked curiously.

"We're walking passed the barrier and going to the mall to people watch." Lily grinned.

"The boys will enjoy it that's if Ron is able to move, as for Harry and Hermione they will be fine." Anna smiled.

"Stephen is starting them out with getting out of binding spells without the use of magic. Oh and Ginny is in class with them a fact that I don't believe that Draco is unaware of. She scored O's on all her O.W.L.' S it's a reward for her." Lily was off to her class.

--

Chapter Six

First Day Blues

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	6. First Day Blues

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter Six

First Day Blues

--

The first day of term continues read on to see what is in store for all...

--

Harry was the last to arrive in the training area. He was so furious with Hermione that he let his temper slip and the heavy doors slammed shut with a thunderous boom behind him.

"You're in a mood this morning." Stephen was not expecting a moody brooding grandson, "James said you enjoyed your session with Chen." He waited for him to take his seat beside Hermione.

Harry pointed at the desk, with a flick of his wrist moved it, so he would be sitting beside Draco instead. "I did enjoy my session with Master Chen. It was my hour and a half of free time that went badly, let's leave it at that." Harry opened his bag and took out his Auror training book, some parchment, ink, and a quick quotes quill.

"I see. No matter we shall work with your mood. If everyone will please follow Harry's lead and take out your book, some parchment, ink, and a quill we will get started." Stephen noticed that everyone, but Hermione did as instructed. "Hermione, is there a problem?"

"I was in such a rush this morning, that I forgot my satchel with my books, and things in it." Hermione, who never did such things, was mortified, and near tears.

"That's quite understandable, Kitten. Having a fight with your other half right before class, over a completely innocent situation, or a hidden fear can leave one flustered." Stephen was understanding with her.

Draco and Ginny looked at each of them, then at each other, but said nothing.

"So, unless he has a better idea, you will have to share a book with Harry." Stephen noticed the extra book bag beside Harry's desk.

Harry moved his desk back beside hers. "I hate it when you cry or get upset. I was late, because I had to lug two heavy bags of school stuff down to the dungeons." He set her bag on her desk. "I don't get all peeved about the Healer training or complain about you practicing on me. So, don't get peeved about my Auror training and we'll be fine." Harry turned his attention back to his grandfather.

"I saw him up on those poles this morning and panicked. I just won't sneak out to watch you anymore." Hermione got out what she needed for class.

_That's not all she saw._ Harry thought. "The bath, potions, and rub down were very loving of you angel, it really helped me be able to function today." Harry smiled at her.

Hermione blushed crimson.

"She didn't!" Draco and Ginny gaped at him.

"No comment." Harry opened his book.

Master Chen arrived soundlessly in the massive training area. "The two princesses will come with me. The two of you will continue your practical lesson."

Hermione and Ginny packed up their things and walked over to him.

"Leave those with the boys. We are going to study ancient Herbology, those will not be needed." Chen sent the bags floating over to the empty desks and then the three of them vanished.

"It seems that Master Chen wants Ginny to be a Healer as well." Stephen mused.

"Okay boys, today we work on getting out of a binding spell without the use of a wand."

Harry and Draco spent two hours perfecting getting out of chains, vines, thick binding, and ropes of various consistencies.

Sirius stood next to Stephen. "They're both naturals at this; it'll make training them easier."

"That's as it should be. Lancelot was Arthur's equal in almost every way. Except he never had the patience or drive to rule nor did he wish to." Merlin was standing beside them dressed, as he had when training Arthur. He wore his shocking violet robes and matching hat with moving stars and constellations on them.

"My, my, aren't we dressed fancy." Stephen smirked.

"It's just for show; thought the young ones might enjoy it." Merlin grinned. "Although, it does goes with that circlet our boy is wearing. I wore this when I taught Arthur."

"Anna made him wear it, thought you'd be pleased."

Sirius had the two boys bound and hanging from the ceiling. "Last one boys, see if you can get out of that."

"Now after seeing this I am beyond pleased. He just freed himself by turning into a squirrel and then back." Merlin watched as Draco reverted to being a ferret then back. "Oh, good form! Well done both of you!" He applauded.

"Class dismissed. I want a yard on what you just perfected on the do's and don'ts of getting out of magical binds. Due on my desk tomorrow." Stephen gave them their homework assignment.

--

Harry and Draco wrote that down, before gathering their bags and the girl's bags as well.

"Morning First- Gramps, I thought class was in the west tower."

"That it is my boys. Shall we be off or do you need me to take us there?" He knew the flights of stairs would be murder on the two of them. So, he ported them up to the tower. "Now have a seat, the girls should be arriving shortly." Merlin sat down in a big overstuffed shocking purple chintz chair.

The Tower had no desks, just towers of books, a large round table, enormous floor to ceiling windows that bathed the room in sunshine, and every magical gadget old and new spread out around them.

"Chen thinks he can keep them over does he, well, I'm not having that." Merlin snapped his fingers and the girls appeared in their seats. "Yes, that's much better."

"We took a portkey to the orient, it was fascinating." Hermione was back in a good mood.

"We gathered all the herbs, flowers, roots, and tea leaves that he needed for his stay here. Healing is a challenge and I wish to pursue becoming a Healer." Ginny was excited as well.

"In that case..." Merlin called Mab and Celestra to the tower. "Healing is more Mab's forte. Where as mine is mostly practical magic and basic healing."

"Not even ten minutes of teaching and you send for help." Mab arched a brow at her husband.

"Not because of the boys, mother," Celestra was very pleased with this turn of events. "The girls wish to be Healers more than practical magic users."

"All you will need is a clear mind and an eagerness to learn. Leave the books to the men." Mab was very eager to begin their training, so she ported the four of them to Avalon.

"Before we can advance your training you must first master basic spells, jinxes, and hexes without the use of a wand. Wands are what you need to use occasionally, but not as a crutch." Merlin lectured them.

"Can every wizard master magic without a wand?" Draco asked.

"Complex or powerful spells still need the wand to perform them, but rudimentary spells like _Accio, Incendio, Wingardium Leviosa,_ and so on do not. Now as for your question young Draco, the answer is no, not every wizard has the power in them to master magic without a wand." Merlin went about teaching as he spoke.

"So if we can't do this then you can't teach us." Draco frowned.

"No, dear boy, I can still teach you. Arthur was unable to do it and I taught him. Godric was more apt at magic and could use magic without a wand. You either can or cannot, but it does not make you less of a wizard." Merlin reassured him.

"So this ability isn't common?" Draco knew that Harry could already perform rudimentary spells minus his wand, as could their older sisters.

"A dozen a generation if one is lucky." Merlin nodded.

"Fine then let's do this." Draco was ready to try. He had been secretly trying to attempt it for days with no results.

"We'll warm you two up first. Focus on the candles in front of you and light them." Merlin taught.

They lit the candles by waving a hand across them and put them out the same way.

"Fire is a wizards most rudimentary skill anyone can produce it without a wand. Now the same goes for levitating an object." Merlin lectured.

They moved stacks of books around the room with ease.

"Excellent, now call an object to you using _Accio _without your wand."

"_Accio_ First-Gramps Wizarding hat," Harry grinned when the hat flew off Merlin's head and onto his own.

"Very cheeky of you, but excellent nonetheless," Merlin shook his head at him.

"_Accio_ candle," Draco focused on a large candle, but nothing happened. "Accio candle," It didn't budge. "Nope still nothing." He sighed in defeat.

"I will have none of that defeatist attitude, lad. You will still be able to excel with my guidance." Merlin walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me when I say, being dubbed the next Merlin, is not what you could deem as fun." Harry also put a hand on his shoulder. "It puts unbelievable pressure you."

"That may be true, but one cannot hide from ones destiny. Now let us get on with your lesson. Magic can corrupt as easily as it can enrich a wizard. Power is a wizard's greatest asset, but can also be their greatest downfall, if one does not respect that power, or turns to dark magic. There is white magic used for the good of all Wizarding kind and Dark Magic used by those seeking power and not knowledge." Merlin lectured. "Dark Magic ultimately leads to the destruction of the wizard or witch. Loss of ones self and premature aging are also side effects. Cho Chang chose unwisely, if she does come out of this alive, she will be barren, will have lost her beauty, and will live a desolate life."

"I can assure you that I'm on the side of White Magic for life." Draco vowed. "Harry and I are brothers now and part of a team that can't be beaten."

"I am well aware of where your loyalties lie, grandson. You could not have touched Excalibur if you had any darkness left in you." Merlin sat down beside him. "What shall it be boys? Blending into shadows, becoming invisible without the aid of a cloak, creating weather that boggles the Muggle minds, or vanishing and reappearing without the use of a wand or the Apparation spell?"

Draco looked at Harry. "I'd like to learn all of that, but 'Wonder Boy' here already knows it."

"Do you really?" Merlin arched a silver brow at his grandson.

"Uh, well, actually, yeah, I can perform all of those." Harry didn't like to brag and felt uncomfortable answering the question.

"Well then while I teach Draco you can read this." Merlin reached into his bag and took out his journal on conversing, becoming, and understanding all creatures.

"You expect me to be able to talk to all the animals? Every last one, become them, and understand them to boot?" Harry had been reading that journal.

"Will that be a trial for you?" Merlin frowned.

"No First-Grandfather, I am here to learn." Harry sighed in defeat.

"You can already converse with reptiles, dragons, birds, dogs, cats, and spiders. This should not be a chore for you, my lad. Think of it as an adventure." Merlin pointed out another way of seeing this lesson. "I will want an essay on each group and how to converse, interact, and become them as you progress. Not very long just a yard per essay."

Harry wrote that down in his assignment planner. "As you wish First-Grandfather."

"There's a good lad. Now go and read by the nook near the fire, while Draco takes his practical lesson with me." Merlin conjured a cozy chair and then lit the fire.

--

The Great Hall

Draco was extremely enthusiastic about his lesson with Merlin. "I did it, Harry! I can use _Accio_ without a wand, as well as basic spells and charms!"

"I reckon you were just too keyed up to achieve it straight off." Harry sat down for lunch.

"He said the key is to not try so bloody hard. I relaxed my mind and it worked." Draco sat across from him.

Harry flagged down Colin, who had just walked into the Hall. "Colin, can you come over here for a minute?"

Colin, who worshipped Harry, didn't waste anytime running over to him. "You need something Harry?" He asked with his usual eager to please smile plastered on his face.

"I need you to take pictures of me and Draco, it's for an essay that's due tomorrow. Can you help us out?" Harry had a plan about his Auror essay.

"Sure Harry, I can help." Colin was never without his camera.

"Brilliant." Merlin had let them go early, so they had a little less than two hours free. "Let's go little brother; this will take only a half hour at the most." Harry got up from the table.

"It had better, I'm starved. What are you up to anyway?" Draco grabbed an apple to munch on.

"The snaps will take up a good deal of parchment for our Auror essay." Harry explained the plan.

"The snaps with an explanation underneath each one, that's brilliant!" Draco and Harry led Colin into the training area.

"This is where Draco and I are getting trained as Aurors." Harry explained to Colin.

"Wicked training area," Colin was impressed. "I wish to work as a photographer on _T__he Quibbler_."

"Help us with us with our essay and we can grant that dream of yours." Harry grinned.

"Isn't it lunch time for you guys?" Tonks walked out of the shadows.

"Yeah, it is, we're just getting a head start on our homework essays." Draco casually replied.

"That wouldn't be one yard on getting out of magic binding spells without the use of a wand would it?" Tonks had seen Stephen's lesson plan.

The boys nodded.

"In that case I'll bind you two up and Colin here can take snaps of you escaping those binds." Tonks took out her wand. "That's your plan isn't it?"

They nodded again.

"Then let's get to it, so you'll still have time for lunch." Tonks went about helping them.

It took thirty minutes, but they had the snaps, and were once again sitting down for lunch.

Hermione and Ginny arrived and sat down beside their men.

"Can you believe two classes and no homework, unless you count reading books?" Hermione kissed him hello.

"I've never been so enthused or excited about class in my life. I definitely wish to become a Healer." Ginny kissed Draco hello. "So how were your morning classes?"

Draco returned her kiss before answering. "Practical Auror training with grandfather was on binding spells and us freeing ourselves without our wands."

Harry kissed Hermione back as well. "We have one yard of parchment due on the in's and outs of escaping binding spells due tomorrow."

"What about First-Grandfather Merlin's class?" Hermione reached into his bag and took out his assignment planner. "An essay on each animal group and how to converse, interact, and become them. One yard per group of animals as you progress...Harry, I'll help you with it and the practical Auror one as well."

"Thanks sweetness. If the Quick Quotes quill fails..." Harry dug into his Chow mien and rice dish. "I may just take you up on that offer."

"I'll proofread it," Hermione took a bite of her sandwich and added chips to her plate. "I don't mind."

"We have Transfiguration next; Aunt Minerva always gives out homework." Draco bit into an egg roll. "This food isn't half bad."

Ron and Neville walked into the Hall, they also were all smiles about their first morning of classes.

"Your Mum is the best teacher! We went Muggle watching, shopping, and had lunch at a Muggle restaurant!" Neville was in a very good mood.

"Aunt Lily is the best Muggle Studies Professor." Ron agreed.

Harry nearly choked on his Chow mien noodles. "Sounds like everyone is having a smashing first day," He coughed.

"The best part is no homework." Ron sat down grinning from ear to ear.

"Must be nice," Luna sat down next to him. "I have loads of homework to do."

"We hear you there baby sister." Draco and Harry groaned.

--

They sat down for Transfiguration and found books on Animagus sitting on their desks.

"That answers what we're gonna be studying this year." Ron flipped through some pages.

"That is correct, Mr. Weasley. You are going to learn how to master your Animagi form or forms." Minerva walked into the classroom.

"Ron needs all the practice he can get." Draco muttered under his breath.

"That might be true Mr. Black, but the commentary wasn't necessary." She frowned down at him.

"Sorry Aunt...I mean Professor." Draco turned to glance over at Ron. "Sorry Ron."

"No worries mate. After my first attempt, I agree that I'm in desperate need of practice." Ron was still on a high from his morning class.

"Becoming an animagus is not the accomplishment, but controlling your animal form and remaining ones self is. Peter Pettigrew was able to become a rat; however that is also what he ultimately became." Minerva lectured the six of them.

"Miss Weasley is in class with the four of you, because she also became an Animagus. That and she scored highest in her class for O.W.L'S last term." Minerva paused at Ginny and Draco's desk. "Even higher than Percy, Bill, or Charlie."

Ginny blushed when Draco kissed her cheek. "I just wanted to keep up with all of you that's all."

"Miss Lovegood scored high marks as well, second under Miss Weasley. Therefore, she also earned the chance to learn about becoming animagus with the four of you." Minerva smiled at Luna.

"Mr. Pendragon and Mrs. ... Oh, I can't say it..." Minerva still saw them as her kids not a nearly grown up newly married couple. "So let us dispense with the formalities, as it is only you six are in this class. Harry, Draco, and Hermione can change into several animal forms, as was seen just recently by most of the family. Ronald can achieve one form that he can't yet control. Ginny has the ability to change into one form, and Luna has yet to try becoming an Animagus." Minerva had arranged the desks in a half-circle. The rest of the desks were pushed to the side to make room for them to become Animagi.

"I didn't wish to upset Ronnie, so I chose to wait until class." Luna was serene as can be.

"Well, Luna now is your chance to try." Minerva walked over to the center of the classroom, where six circular rugs were placed on the floor. "Sit on the carpet and focus on your inner animal spirit, become one with that animal, and you will transfigure your body into that form." Minerva taught her.

Luna did as she as directed, she sat down on one of the carpets, closed her eyes, and concentrated on her animal spirit within.

"Now while Luna is doing that, each of you will choose a form, and transfigure yourself into that animal shape, while trying to keep your inner selves inside the animal form." Minerva pointed to the five other rugs on the floor.

Harry chose Prince in wolf form and sat proudly on the carpet. His eyes very much alert and in complete control.

Hermione chose Princess in her Kneazle form and acted the same as Harry.

Draco chose Dragon in wolf form and sat proud as he could be.

Ginny was now Cleo her Kneazle form and had no problems staying calm and in control.

"Ronald, we are waiting." Minerva pointed to the last empty carpet on the floor.

Ron reluctantly did as he was told. "Last time I went ape, are you sure about this?"

"Positive, Ronald. Now just focus on remaining yourself inside your Animagi form." Minerva told him.

Harry changed back and went over to sit next to him. "Just focus on being you. Checkmate your instinct to act like an ape."

"Yes, think of this like a chess game. Keep your animal form in check or checkmate." Harry's insight impressed Minerva.

Ron closed his eyes and became the Orangutan, who continued to go ape for the span of five minutes, before Minerva changed him back. "Sorry Aunt Minerva." He surveyed the overturned cages in the classroom.

Harry was rounding up the animals back into the cages.

"You lack confidence, Ronald. You've already achieved a monumental step by becoming an animagus, now you must learn to control it." Minerva shook her head at him.

Hermione held a docile ring-tailed lemur in her arms. "This would have been a much easier to control form."

"It's your fault, Hermione! You called me a primate and now my mind thinks it's true!" Ron buried his face in his hands. "I can't help it if your words echo in my mind and that takes over!"

"You did what?!" Minerva narrowed her eyes at Hermione.

"He was stuffing his face, as usual, and I was in a mood." Hermione folded her arms in front of her. "He was behaving like a primate, so I called him one."

"Now this makes perfect sense, you just need that piece of your memory removed." Harry thought of the Pensive, where Severus and Albus stored their thoughts.

"That's very decisive of you, but I don't have a Pensive in this classroom." Minerva frowned.

Harry unconsciously bent the rules and a large Pensive appeared on a table. "I have to learn to control that. I promised Dad no more making objects appear on a whim."

"This wasn't for personal gain, nephew, so it's not breaking any promises, or rules. You have Merlin's bloodline running through your veins, magic like this; even spontaneous magic is to be expected." Minerva walked over to him. "You know how to use this do you not."

"Yes, Aunt Minerva, I know how to use it. Ron's gonna have to trust me enough to do this though." Harry took out his wand placed it to his own forehead, and a slivery strand came out of his head. He then placed it in the Pensive's shimmering pool of liquid. The silver strand now looked like mercury floating on the surface of the shimmering liquid pool.

"Harry, was that a stand of one of your memories?" Hermione was fascinated by the Pensive.

Harry nodded, "It's my memory of the final battle against Voldemort, where you and Ron..." He couldn't say the words. "Lets just say it's a memory that I don't want right now, besides I'm showing Ron that it doesn't hurt." He took an even longer strand of memory and added it to the Pensive. "That's my time with the Dursley's till when I first got the letter to attend Hogwarts."

Ron looked down into the Pensive. "You know that I trust you mate and it looks painless. Now what do I have to do."

"It's quite simple really, all you have to do is relax your mind, and focus on that day when Hermione called you a primate." Harry used Legilimens to enter Ron's mind. "That's it Ron, now stay relaxed." Harry placed the tip of his wand to Ron's temple, removing a silvery strand of memory, which he then placed in the Pensive.

"Very good, now Ronald try becoming an animagus again." Minerva told him.

She turned to glower at Draco, who had his face in the Pensive. "Draco, get your face out of there this instant!" She heard something behind her and turned to look. "Oh my stars, so that's his true form, a ginger furred raccoon."

Ron was now a raccoon sitting calmly on the carpet.

Luna was a majestic Phoenix of magenta red with purple gold tips of color on her wings.

"Luna's makes sense, she loves mystical creatures. Though, I was expecting a unicorn or dragon." Hermione looked at Luna. "Ron's is perfect for him cunning, curious, intelligent, and with an unlimited appetite."

Draco stuck his head up and stared at the three of them.

"It's your fault for being curious, so don't growl at Harry, because of what you just saw." Ginny gave him a look.

"How's he standing there still sane? After enduring that he should be out of his mind. Anyone else would have been. You really are the next Merlin. It's like you changed into someone twice your age. Your voice, attitude, and power were off the scales. Were you wearing the ring...I've only seen you like that, when you had the ring on your finger." Draco was now very aware of why Harry was so far ahead in class.

"The ring was upstairs in my trunk." Harry stared at him in surprise. "So you aren't toasted at me after see all that?"

"You did all of that with no ring?" Draco was floored by his answer, not the least bit peeved about seeing his father die. "That man was never my father. I know that now that I have a real family who loves me. He deserved what he got."

"Glad to know you don't harbor any hard feelings about it. I didn't put, no, Hermione didn't force me to put the ring on, until we were on the way to the airport in her parent's limo. That was after, well, you need to see this to really understand who Lucius really was." Harry put another memory into the Pensive. "That is how I got the scar."

Hermione, Draco, Ron, Ginny, and Luna all stuck their heads into the Pensive.

"Sorry Aunt Minerva for disrupting class." Harry apologized.

"That's quite all right Harry, would you like me to keep that in...Wait a minute this is Albus' Pensive. I didn't hear you say_ Accio _or see you use your wand." Minerva was puzzled.

"Uh, yeah about that, well I, uh, don't really use my wand for basic spells and stuff. Now as for the Pensive appearing, I have no idea how that works it just does." Harry took out other memories the basilisk, Voldemort's rising, Department of Mysteries, and lastly the Dementors when they rescued Sirius. "That should give them a show."

"While they're all occupied, would you like to talk about what it is that is bothering you?" Minerva could see that he wasn't having a good day.

"Sure Aunt Minerva just one second." Harry decided to add first year getting the stone, and Aragog from second year to the Pensive. "It's nothing big; Hermione is upset about my Auror training being too dangerous. Let's see what else; I was too beat to notice her reading on my bed, so she saw me naked. If that isn't frustrating enough top that with grandfather's one yard essay due tomorrow and add to that First-Grandfather's assignments understanding, interacting and becoming all creatures. There's also a one-yard essay per animal group, due as I progress, which means about six yards due tomorrow." Harry paced in front of her. "Hermione and Ginny have no homework, unless reading counts. Ron got to go to a Muggle shopping area to watch muggles, shop, and then ate at a Muggle restaurant. Hermione and Ginny went to the orient with Master Chen and then got to go with First-Grams to learn healer stuff in Avalon. I know that I'm being childish about this, but it's not fair!"

"Oh, I see and I would imagine that your broken arm makes it difficult for you to write, as you are right-handed." Minerva had rarely seen him this unglued.

"I can write with my left hand, but it isn't really legible. Is it cheating to use a quick quotes quill?" Harry continued to pace.

"First calm down, it's not cheating, and lastly you are used to heavy homework loads from fifth and sixth years so relax. I am not giving you an essay, so is that making you feel better."

He hugged Minerva.

"I guess it does." She hugged him back.

"Excuse the interruption Minerva, but..." Albus appeared in the classroom, not expecting to see the five of them looking in his Pensive, or Harry hugging his wife.

"Harry borrowed your Pensive and the children are viewing his memories or should I say nightmares of real life adventures." Minerva kissed him on the cheek.

"You needed the Pensive because?" Albus raised his brows at Harry.

"It seems that Hermione called Ronald a primate on Monday, which is why he could not control his Animagus form. The Pensive holds that memory, so now Ronald can control his true form, that being a raccoon." Minerva explained to him before Harry could.

"I see..." Albus glanced over at the others. "Harry, when class is over you and I will return to my study, to discuss why you chose to share those memories, you have never wished even Hermione to see."

"After class? Uh, I've got two hours of DADA aiding Dad. Can we do it after?" Harry asked hopefully, but by the look that Albus was giving him he was going to be late for DADA with his dad. "Or not..." He sighed in defeat.

"Excellent, my study after class, the password is Love Bangs." Albus kissed Minerva then vanished.

"He misses your talks with him, after all you had one every day sixth year." Minerva put a hand on his shoulder.

"I miss them too." Harry just couldn't win. He wished that he was more than one person sometimes, because then his life would be a hell of a lot easier.

--

Chapter Seven

The Boggart

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	7. The Boggart

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter Seven

The Boggart

--

Harry learns that sometimes not having bad memories can come back to bite you in the arse.

--

Albus Dumbledore's Study

Harry sat down in his Aunt and Uncle's study, where his portrait, in full HBP dress, hung above the mantle of the fireplace. It was like staring up at his twin. "Trista outdid herself with that one."

"I see that you have discovered your portrait. Trista is a very gifted artist, as are your older sisters." Albus sat in one of the comfortable chintz chairs that he favored so much. "Now shall we have one of our talks?"

"I feel like everyone expects me to do what Olivander and the Sorting Hat said to me seven years ago, that being great and extraordinary things. So, much so I'm now the next Merlin-in-training." Harry confided in him.

"You are like Merlin, and have already achieved greatness, and done extraordinary things. Mind you all in the span of six years." Albus offered him a cup of hot chocolate.

"I can't have any, no matter how much I want some." Harry stayed true to his training.

"Chen's diet is very strict, so how about herbal tea instead." He handed him a cup of steaming hot tea.

Harry took the cup and took a sip of tea. "It takes some getting used to that's for sure."

"Now tell me why you shared your inner darkest memories with your loved ones." Albus had chosen to drink tea as well.

"I saw Draco's reaction, which wasn't at all what I had expected. He was impressed, astonished, and amazed, after seeing the final battle where Lucius Malfoy died. So I chose to share the rest with him and the others as well." Harry closed his eyes leaning his head back against the soft cushion on the chair.

"How does it feel to be free of those memories, but only for a time? They can't remain in the Pensive forever." Albus reminded him.

"My mind's sharper, now that I don't have those memories clear as day in my head. The shadow of them lingers, but without the detail." Harry tried to put words to how he was feeling. "I guess in all honesty, it makes me feel finally free of all of it."

"If I give you a Pensive, you must swear to me that you will not abuse it, by not returning your memories to your mind, after the span of one school week. On Saturday, the memories must be removed and returned to your mind. Do you understand?" Albus was deadly serious.

"I'd be able to concentrate during the week, without all of that in my head. Uncle Albus, I swear that I won't abuse the privilege of the Pensive." Harry promised.

"Your promise is as good to me, as any oath sworn. The Pensive will be in your room when you return to the Camelot Wing this evening." Albus finished his tea.

"Do we have to return Ron's memory? It's not vital to him or life altering if not returned." Harry set his empty cup down on a side table.

"That one has been taken care of, while yours are a part of what makes you who you are." Albus smiled at him.

"Uncle Albus, is there a way to make a copy of oneself?" Harry asked.

"While I understand why you asked such a question the answer in no." Albus watched as Harry slumped in his chair.

"I have Head Boy duties, DA meetings, and Quidditch practice to oversee. Add school and I'll be lucky if I can keep ahead of Morgana's next plan." Harry moaned.

"If you'll let him Sirius wants to help with the DA, as does your father. When it comes to Head Boy duties, delegate patrols, and oversee them with that astonishing new map of yours. Now as for homework, do not let that distress you, everything will work out for the best. I am always here if you need help with assignments and Morgana will remain in hiding, until Cho has a reason to come to Hogwarts." Albus conjured two lollipops.

"Allhallows Eve. She'll make her next move then." Harry longingly eyed the candy.

"It's quite all right, these are sugar free, so Chen cannot disapprove." Albus winked at him.

"Thanks Uncle Albus, I missed the lollipops." Harry took one of the candies.

"I shall have some sent to your room, it will be our secret. Now I promised James only to have you for a short time. So, off to your first taste of teaching." Albus glanced at the grandfather clock, it was going on five.

"Thanks for the talk." Harry decided to go to DADA Merlin style and vanished from the study.

"Now that's what I expect from my nephew." Albus smiled.

--

Harry appeared behind his father, who was lecturing the third years on boggarts. "Shh..." He held up his finger to his lips, when Rose Zeller, a blonde haired, blue-eyed Hufflepuff girl, spotted him and giggled.

"Did I say something funny, Miss Zeller?" James walked over to look down at her.

"No Professor Pendragon." Rose went back to her notes.

"Then why did we giggle?" James turned around, finding himself face-to-face with a corporal unicorn patronus. "So my son has finally decided to join us has he? Well, then he can show all of you what this amazing creature can do." James could actually touch the patronus.

"Dad, I'm not afraid of Dementors anymore, so I can't show them what a patronus can do." Harry was sitting in a chintz chair that he had conjured.

"I am well aware of whom you fear, but Sirius still fears them." James turned to Sirius, sitting on the stairs that lead up to James office. "Don't you my friend."

"Of course I fear what very nearly tried to suck out my soul." Sirius growled.

"Then it's settled, watch carefully class, a boggart feeds on ones fear, and in turn manifests itself into what you fear the most. This can be countered by using the _Riddickulus _charm. You continue to use the charm to make the boggart change, until it gets so confused that it deflates like a balloon." James turned from the class to focus on Harry. "Since a Dementor could never be brought into this classroom, we will use this boggart to manifest itself into one using Sirius' fear. Harry will then demonstrate what a patronus, like the one he conjured a moment ago, can do to a Dementor. Consider this a first day of class treat."

"Before I perform the Patronus Charm, and humor my father, all of you need to understand that conjuring a patronus takes a very strong witch or wizard. You take the greatest happiest feeling ever and channel that into your patronus, by saying _Expecto Patronum_." Harry added to the lecture. "Usually the result is a bright slivery mist; sometimes it takes the shape of an animal. Now it's rare, but some can become corporal, or very large animals like my stag or my more powerful unicorn. I discovered only weeks ago that the unicorn patronus can annihilate a Dementor."

The students stared wide-eyed at Harry.

"Now watch carefully." Harry waited at the ready, as James released the boggart in front of Sirius. It instantly morphed into a Dementor. "_Expecto Patronum_!" The patronus emerged from the silvery mist coming out of his wand and easily subdued the boggart back into the trunk.

The third years clapped excitedly, as Harry walked it around the room before it disappeared.

"What are you afraid of Harry?" Todd Stanton a Ravenclaw boy asked.

"Harry isn't afraid of anything are you, Harry." Third year Gryffindor Shelly Anders chimed in his defense.

"Well, son, answer the question." James put him on the spot.

"Yeah, kiddo, tell us." Sirius grinned.

"Third year it was Dementor that I feared. Now since August my life's changed drastically, but for the better. The boggart changed to Hermione and not a Dementor."

The class giggled and laughed.

"You mean you're afraid of a girl?" Evan Abercrombie of Gryffindor rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you kids aren't old enough to understand the pressure or sheer terror that being in love with your soul mate can do to a guy. I was clueless about girls, because my mind was on survival, during my fourth thru sixth years." Harry grinned at them. "It really is scary, when your best friend turns out to be your destiny, as well. You see no matter how funny the boggart got when I used _Riddikulus_ on it, to me it wasn't funny at all."

"So it's okay to be scared of girls?" Peter Eton asked timidly.

"Oh yeah, it's natural as breathing to be scared of girls or boys for that matter." James grinned.

Sirius was in a joking mood, so he let the boggart lose.

It morphed into Hermione, but she wasn't in a bikini quirking her finger at him like before. This time she was lying in front of Harry bleeding from a fatal wound.

"_Riddikulus…_" Harry croaked hoarsely, seeing her like that made his blood run cold.

:Crack:

She now lay lifeless, as she had that day fighting against Voldemort.

"_Riddikulus_!" There were now tears burning in his eyes.

:Crack:

This time it split into two, Morgana was killing Hermione in this morphing episode.

"I will not let you win!" Harry snarled. "_Riddikulus_!"

That caused it to deflate and fly back into the trunk.

"If all of you will excuse me, I don't feel much like teaching at the moment." He had tears streaming down his face, but he didn't care, as he vanished from the classroom.

"A boggart, class, feeds on fear, but is not deadly like a Dementor. The Dementor feeds on emotions to sustain itself, to the point of taking ones very soul for its meal. While _Riddikulus_ does work against a boggart in most cases, there are some cases like Harry's, whose fear is so extreme, that one cannot put any humor to what they are seeing. The reason being is that he has been put through so much in his life, that it's difficult not to fear that he'll lose someone close to him again." James focused on the lesson and not on the anguish that his son was currently going through.

"None of you have fears like his, so the _Riddikulus_ charm will work as it should. For instance one of you is afraid of snakes, so you picture the snake as something funny say _Riddikulus_, and poof it's a funny toy, or something along those lines. Then another student steps up, its now a mean teacher, you picture them in a dress, and laugh after saying _Riddikulus _of course, and so on until it deflates and whisks itself back into the trunk again." James fought the urge that was eating at him inside, which was to go after Harry, and continued class without missing a beat. "Now I want all of you to show me how much you have learned. I want a no less than sixteen, but not more than twenty-four inch essay, on boggarts due next class. Have a nice afternoon you are free to go."

"He went off to lick his wounds for a while. I saw this happen to Molly, as did Harry, summer of his fifth year back at number twelve. It happens when you have that lurking in the corner of your mind." Sirius knew that James wanted to go after Harry.

James paced the front of his classroom in frustration, "He fears the worst yet has seen the best."

"That may be true Prongs, but that doesn't ease his fear now does it." Sirius knew all about these things from experience.

--

Harry appeared in the Pendragon floor Common room.

Lily was waiting for him so she could treat his arm. "Harry. Honey what's wrong?" She tried to talk to him, but he raced up the stairs to his room.

Hermione came out of the Study. "Was Harry crying?" She'd just caught a glimpse of his face.

"He's really upset about something." Lily nodded.

"Did his first day of being an assistant professor go that badly?" He was blocking her out, which worried her.

"James was starting the third years with boggarts, maybe it went awry." Lily stared up at the steps. "When James gets this emotional he usually wants left alone. I suspect that Harry will as well."

"He's shutting me out, so something is terribly off with him." Hermione bit down on her lip.

"What does Harry see when around boggarts?" Lily tried to figure out what had caused him to be so upset like this.

"It was Dementors, until this August, and then it changed to me." Hermione answered honestly. "I'm scantily dressed, quirking my finger at him."

"This was before the camping trip was it not?" Lily pieced together the puzzle in her head.

"It was our first full day at Lazy Meadows. Why is that important?" Hermione frowned.

"He saw you dead, dying, or being killed by Morgana. The boggart can morph into your worst fear or he saw one of us die at her hands. That would cause him to emotionally break down like this." Lily surmised.

"Me dead, but we've both seen our future and it's glorious." Hermione paced in front of the fireplace.

"That doesn't stop him from fearing the worst. He put all of those memories into the Pensive; it's allowed other fears to surface." Lily wished her girls and their princes hadn't taken the pups for a walk. Harry needed them now.

"So, he's up in his rooms, having a private sob, because he saw me dead, dying, or being murdered?" Hermione felt like hurting something.

"That would be a yes." James walked in with Sirius.

"Harry vs. Boggart, the boggart cleaned his clock but good emotionally." Sirius agreed.

"Jenna was pining for you a little while ago. Go to her while we deal with Harry." Lily growled.

"I'll check in on him before dinner." Sirius went out the doors to check on Jenna.

"How bad is cleaned his clock emotionally?" Hermione could only imagine what he saw.

"You were lying in a pool of blood, became a lifeless body, and Morgana killed you, before the boggart flew back into the trunk." James was dead honest with her. "He stuck it out until it deflated back into the trunk. Before that he was doing brilliantly. Showed off his patronus for the third years and gave a good lecture on it as well. Sirius fears Dementors, so Harry used his patronus on the boggart Dementor. Then did question and answer, before Padfoot let the boggart on him, it went badly after that."

"That settles it I'm going up to see him." Hermione headed towards the steps. "And don't even think of trying to stop me." She glared at James, when he started to head her off at the stairs.

"He won't let you in, not until he's calmed down, so stay down here, and work on your homework assignments for awhile." James suggested.

"I haven't got any homework to do. Just reading, which I can do before bed." Hermione glared at him annoyed that he was keeping her away from Harry.

"I know that dad gave out an essay that's due tomorrow, what about that." James was a bit puzzled, because her schedule nearly mirrored Harry's.

"The boys have Grandfather Stephen, while Ginny and I have Master Chen. We went to the Orient with a Portkey, to learn about fresh medicinal ingredients for two hours. Then instead of First-Grandfather Merlin teaching Ginny and I, we now have First-Grandmother Mab and Aunt Celestra, who are also teaching us healing as well as practical magic." She paused to make sure that she still had his attention. "Aunt Minerva had us work on mastering our Animagus forms, but Ronald hit a bit of a snag again and tore up the classroom, because I called him a primate on Monday."

"So, he thinks he is one, and so the uncontrollable animagus ape." James surmised.

"Harry got this brilliant brainstorm that all we needed to do was remove that memory using a Pensive, which he borrowed from Uncle Albus..."

"He wished for it to appear didn't he?" James frowned.

"Yes, but it wasn't for his personal gain. He wanted to help Ron." Hermione added hastily. "Anyway he showed Ron, that it wasn't going to hurt to take that one memory from him, by demonstrating how it works. He put the memory of the last battle with Voldemort in the Pensive."

"Now the boggart incident is starting to make sense. He emptied his worst memories into the Pensive didn't he?" James was well aware of the plus and minuses of using a Pensive.

"Quite a bit of it, that's what Draco, Ron, Luna, and I looked at, while he was chatting with Aunt Minerva." Hermione nodded.

"Opened all of your eyes did it. Especially, Draco's I imagine." Lily could tell that seeing things firsthand, through Harry's eyes, had been eye-opening for Hermione.

"I had no idea about some of it. The books barely touch the surface. I wasn't there for most of them, so yes you could say that it opened my eyes." Hermione wished she had paid more attention to his feelings or asked more questions during those times of turmoil for him.

"If you place thoughts or whole memories into a Pensive, the shadow of those memories remains. There is however a downside to doing this, it makes way for thoughts, fears, and emotions that you weren't aware even existed in your mind." James explained. "Yes, it frees up your mind to think clearer, but it can, and often does free up other things as well."

--

Draco, Ron, Luna, and Ginny raced into the common room.

"We heard that Harry had a breakdown a while ago." Ron took deep breaths as he spoke.

"Is he all right?" Luna winded from running up a dozen flights of stairs, managed to get out what she wanted to say.

"The third years are really worried about him. The boggart in class made him have an emotional fit or something." Ginny gasped for air.

"Claim they saw Hermione dying, dead, or being killed by some raven haired hag. When Harry confronted the boggart." Draco had kept with his breathing exercises and was barely winded.

"Well, well, well, some things never change the castle grapevine is still in full swing." James groaned.

"Well?!" The four of them wanted answers.

"Daddy, what happed with Harry?!" Rory, Dromi, Wills, and Henry all came running in.

The pups raced up the stairs to their master.

"It's all over the castle." Wills was very concerned.

"They're all saying he had an emotional breakdown in the DADA classroom." Henry frowned.

"Calm down everyone, Harry had a not so great experience with a boggart this afternoon..." James started to explain.

"What does Ducky dressed up in skimpy attire, quirking her finger at him; have to do with him losing it?" Wills growled.

"HE SAW ME DEAD THIS TIME! NOT ONCE BUT THREE TIMES!" Hermione screamed at them in frustration. "IN A POOL OF BLOOD, LYING LIFELESS, OR BEING KILLED BY MORGANA! ARE YOU SATISFIED NOW?!" She ran up the stairs to her room in tears.

"I say let them all have a look in the Pensive, after that they won't gossip about Harry ever again." Ron growled.

"Yeah, he has every right to have an emotional breakdown or good well-earned sob if he wants." Draco seconded his idea.

"We could set it up down in the main Common room of the Camelot Wing." Luna suggested.

"It wouldn't be that much of a trial, because all of Gryffindor, and the senior DA are all gathered down there." Ginny agreed.

"Harry put his deepest darkest adventures in the Pensive, as well as the night he got the scar, and his time with the Dursley lot." Draco explained to his sisters and the princes.

"That he only allowed the five of you to see." James pointed out that factor.

--

"Actually, all the professors got a look at it as well, except for maybe you, Uncle Sirius, Master Chen, Uncle Stephen, and Aunt Lily." Ron blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Lily and James were now beyond furious.

"Aunt Minerva was talking to Uncle Severus and Uncle Albus was also there in the library. He had the Pensive sitting on a table." Ron hastily explained.

"Go on Ronald." James snarled.

"Uncle Severus was concerned when he saw the Pensive, said Draco was chatting on about seeing Harry's memories. Went on to point out that it wasn't a good idea to let Harry have one, the repercussions would come back and haunt him." Ron eyed them warily, when James swore under his breath. "Uncle Albus stated that it was the only way for Harry to learn the pros and cons of the Pensive. Then added that with his class and activity load this year, not having those memories clear as day in his head would ease up some of the stress, and pressure on him, but only during the school week." Ron continued to fill them in on what he had overheard.

"Well that was big of Uncle Albus! He could have asked us first, before giving him a Pensive!" James was very furious with his Uncle.

"Uncle Severus grumbled that in that case Harry owed him a look at his memories, because of some incident fifth year. So, of course, he looked. Then the other professors concerned about Harry arrived and all ended up sneaking a look as well." Ron finished his story.

"Where is the Pensive now?" Lily growled not pleased that her son's memories were out for show.

"On the table behind you Lily, my dear," Albus appeared in the common room. "I am very sorry that all of this got out of hand and that Harry had a difficult time today with the boggart. Had I known what was on your lesson plan, I would never have let him leave my Study."

"So, this is as usual my fault! I wasn't aware of his using a Pensive and usually boggarts are harmless!" James let loose his temper on his Uncle. "How dare you take it on yourself to give him a Pensive without consulting us, his very much alive parents!"

The clear sunny day vanished, as dark clouds formed in the sky, the wind began to howl, and lighting flashed across the sky.

"Harry was given a Pensive, because he is responsible enough, mature enough, and well schooled in both Occlumency and Legilimency. He is also seventeen years old and an adult in our world. Need I mention to add James Harry, that you and Lily Rosalyn gave him full permission to marry Hermione Granger, this past Saturday. This frees him of all your parental authority." Albus was calm controlled and very much the Co-minister of Magic.

"IT WAS A GODDAMN PROMISE CEREMONY AND YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW IT!" James roared at him.

"The first part was a Wizarding marriage ceremony binding and legal in our world. The second was a Handfasting ceremony, a promise to marry in one year, or less in a Muggle ceremony. This will be held in July or sooner that depends on the circumstances at the time." Albus corrected, "Bellow all you wish, but Harry is out of your nest James, no matter how much you may wish to deny it."

"Oh really, then why don't he and Hermione have their own quarters. Why are they with us instead?!" James was going to win some part of this verbal sparing match.

"That is because the two of them have never requested quarters of their own. He is content to be with you. When that changes they will have their own private quarters." Albus won that point as well.

"So, let me get this straight your indulging Lily and me by allowing us to have our son with us?! Oh, that is very big of you Uncle Albus!" James snarled bitterly.

"Your son is the reason that you're alive and talking to me. Never forget that James Harry Stephen Arthur Michael! You have been given a miracle, a second chance; because Merlin felt that Harry needed all of you in his life. Nevertheless, you cannot turn back the hands of time. He is a fully grown young man now and you have to accept that." Albus placed both of his hands on James shoulders. "You have three grown children, all of whom have found their soul mates. I can't begin to fathom how stressful that has been for you, but you have two little ones to look forward to this spring."

"I know that, but it's like losing him again." James let his temper fade away.

"James, you will never lose Harry or the girls, if anything you gain two sons and a daughter." Albus saw just how truly alike father and son were.

"I know, but I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet. I wasn't half as mature as he is at seventeen or should I say seventeen going on twenty-seven. It floors me that the two of them are fine about September nineteenth of next year between 12:30-1am." James began to pace in front of all of them.

"James, you know better than to invade someone's thoughts." Lily glared at him.

"I don't like being left out of the loop… Merlin's beard, three little girls all-identical except for their eyes. You and Harry aren't the only one in the family who can see things." James turned to Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Luna. "I don't see any harm in letting them see what's in the Pensive. Although, we're going to have to spring for 744 sets of Harry Potter books, or they'll be begging him to tell them the rest of the story."

"He voluntarily put his memories into the Pensive and I absentmindedly left it down in the main Common room. It happens when you get to be my age." Albus made the Pensive vanish off the table and winked at everyone.

"Uncle Albus you are not old." Lily kissed his cheek.

--

Later that evening

Harry stared out the window of his room, into the emerald green eyes of Empress; she was flying very close to his terrace. "How did you get free?" Harry raced out of his room and onto the terrace. "Priss you aren't allowed this close to the castle. What about your egg?"

_:You are hurting, my egg is safe.:_ Priss spoke to him in his mind.

"Hurting? I'm sorry if my emotions are disturbing your clan." Harry reached out to run his hand over her scales.

_:You are part of my clan. Why are you hurting, is it because of your broken wing?:_ Priss inquired.

"My wing? Oh, you mean my arm, no that's not why I'm hurting. I saw my mate die a few hours ago, not for real, but by a boggart morphing into her." Harry explained.

_:I see. Those boggarts are vile little creatures. Your mate she is well?:_ Priss flew up to land on the top of the Star watching tower and looked down at him.

"Harry?" Hermione walked up the stone stairs that joined her terrace to his own. "Are you all right?"

"Empress, this is my mate Hermione and yes she is well." Harry pulled Hermione into his arms.

_:She was the protective one from our first meeting. She is a worthy mate and strong like our clan:_ Priss was approving of his choice of mate.

Hermione stared up at Empress, towering above her from her perch above them. "Hello Empress. Were you worried about Harry?" She forced herself to remain calm and said something.

The Dragon stuck her enormous head down by her. _:As were you. Did the prince shut you from his mind?:_

Hermione's eyes widened, as she heard the rumble of the dragons voice in her mind. "Yes he did, but I understand why. So you felt that he was hurting?"

_:When one of my clan is hurting I feel it as well.:_ Priss puffed hot air from her nostrils.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll take care of him, so you can return to your baby. I mean egg." Hermione reassured the regal dragon queen.

_:You are better, that I can see. I will leave you both now. My egg needs me. Do visit the clan, you are always welcome:_ Priss took off towards the forest.

--

Hermione went limp in his arms. "I just talked to a dragon queen."

Harry swept her up into his arms. "That you did my princess, in fact she sees you as a worthy mate for me." He carried her into his room.

"That's quite a compliment, I'm honored that she thinks so highly of me." She smiled up at him.

"Sorry about shutting you out. I just needed time to myself for awhile." Harry set her down on her feet, but was still looking down into her eyes. "Were you crying?" He ran the pad of his thumb along her damp cheek.

"I was worried about you. I heard what you saw this afternoon." She nodded.

"I wasn't ready to see that nor will I ever be ready to see that again. I removed all of those memories, only to have my worst fear surface, by the one creature that can make your nightmares LIVE and in full color." Harry hugged her to him.

"About your memories in the Pensive..." She looked up at him with wary amber eyes. "Would you be cross if others saw them?"

Harry pulled her back from him, so he could lock eyes with her own. "How many others?" He growled.

"I overheard them saying the whole castle. All of Gryffindor was down in the main Common room, as were the Senior DA members. They were all worried about your emotional breakdown." Hermione waited for him to blow a fuse, but that didn't happen.

"I'm not ashamed of my past. Let them have a look if they want. It's not like I can roar down there like a lion and give them what for. That just isn't me." He kissed her on the nose.

"You've been up here for hours. Is your essay even started yet? I'll help if you need it." Hermione glanced down at her watch; it was eight in the evening. "Are you hungry?"

"All finished, with three feet more than I needed, if you count the snaps that I added to it." Harry let her go, so he could show her his finished essay. "I was working on my Merlin ones when I spotted Empress outside my window."

Hermione took the essay, sat down on his bed, and set about reading it. "The snaps are a nice touch, but not needed. This is outstanding, an O level for sure." She handed him back his essay.

"Homework keeps my mind off things that are bothering me." He handed her five essays for his animal assignment.

"You really were occupying your mind." She read them and then stared at Harry. "These are also brilliant."

"Ruby is fascinating to talk to, being a bird, well, that's indescribable, and way better than flying a broom." Harry took Ruby out of her cage and set her on his shoulder. "Rad and Lady might be pups, but they're regular chatterboxes, at least when awake." The pups were snoozing on his pillows. "Crooks and Pepper like to speak their minds as well." Crooks and Pepper were sitting on the window seat. "This homework is interesting and actually quite fun."

"Draco and Ginny are overseeing patrols tonight. So, we can snuggle for awhile, after we get something to eat. I'm starving." Hermione got up and set the essays back on his desk.

"I could use some food and I never turn down snuggling with you." Harry threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her.

"I was upset, but before I went to my rooms, I overheard your dad and Uncle Albus rowing." Hermione frowned. "They were really going at it verbally or at least your dad was. Uncle Albus mentioned something interesting though." Hermione laid her head against his chest and listened to the strong beat of his heart.

"Do tell, my love, you have my full attention." Harry growled softly.

"He said that you were an adult now. We both were and no longer under parental authority. Then when your dad lost it, added that the only reason we are with the family and not in our own quarters, because we're married..." She paused for a second and then continued what she was trying to say. "Is because we haven't requested one as of yet. That you and I are content to be with the family for now." Hermione saw that wicked gleam in his eyes. "Drat, I knew that I shouldn't have said anything about this to you. Now you're off and plotting again."

"Oh, I'm fine where we are for now, but come Christmas or New Years that may just change." He led her out of his rooms. "As for the first part, I'll humor Dad for now." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

--

Chapter Eight

Surprise

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	8. Surprise

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter Eight

Surprise

--

Draco, Henry, and Hermione's party has arrived and with it are more surprises than anyone realized.

--

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna got together the weekend before the big birthday bash for Draco, Hermione, and Henry.

"Seriously, mate, you need to relax about this, you've already gotten her loads of stuff." Ron watched Harry pace Sirius and Jenna's study.

"Let's see you got her a wardrobe and makeover, the complete set of Healer's books and journals, and the list goes on for pages." Luna was cuddled in Ron's lap.

"They're right Harry, its Draco who has me in a puzzle." Ginny had taken up knitting and was working on a blanket.

"I've got Draco and Henry covered." Harry turned to look at them. "Invisibility cloak, new Marauders map like Hermione's and my own, Dark Wizarding gadgets, and he gets Lancelot's ring. I saw Merlin give it to mum. Henry is getting magic lessons from Hermione and me, a whole lot more magic stuff, like his very own invisibility cloak, and his very own map. We figure anything magic will make him happy, so it was an easy gift."

"The two of you are just plowing through your training. Maybe Merlin thinks that he's earned it." Ron munched on Harry's snack that consisted of various flavored rice cakes. "As for Henry, he's trying to soak up all the magical knowledge that he can get his hands on, so that'll make him happy. We'll help with the lessons too; make it a group present that way."

"That works for me."

"You two don't really need invisibility cloaks anymore, so why that gift?" Ginny frowned.

"So, you can sneak off for some alone time. I was thinking that you could give it to him." Ginny squealed happily and raced over to hug him. "That's if you want to." He chuckled.

"So, it's really for the two of us! Harry, you think of everything!"

"Luna and I can give him the Dark wizarding detector gadgets." Ron ignored how over the moon his sister was.

"Good. Hermione and I will give him the map. So far Tonks has Ron's, Uncle Sirius has Draco's, and Dad got Luna's. They aren't as fancy as the colored version, but one of our maps nonetheless." Harry was pacing yet again.

"Um, Uncle Albus has mine." Ginny had been meaning to tell him that for weeks.

"That settles it then all of you now know what you're getting Christmas wise from Hermione and me." Harry sighed in defeat. "Ginny, ask Gramps if he'll let you have one of the Four Hearts portraits to give Draco? You could wrap it up in the cloak."

"You're the best." Ginny gathered her stuff, kissed Harry on the cheek, and raced out of the Study.

"George is happy now that he's with Trista. I wouldn't be at all surprised if they're engaged soon." Luna kissed Ron on the cheek.

"He's smitten all right, poor Fred's depressed, says he's ruined now." Ron grinned.

"That's because Angelina is dating Lee Jordan now and Katie Bell is actively chasing him, which makes him extremely nervous." Hermione, having used her map and one of Harry's invisibility cloaks, appeared in the Study. "I love your ideas for Draco's presents." She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him.

"Hermione, this is a secret meeting! How did you find out about it?" Ron gaped at her in disbelief.

"Harry and I are linked; therefore I can find him anywhere." Hermione cuddled closer to Harry. "Besides, it's Sunday, he owes me a Quidditch lesson every other day for a year."

"Lessons? He can't teach you what you already bloody well know. I'm the one training my ass off not you." Ron grumbled.

"Don't be like that, Ron. You've really gotten better, and Colin isn't upset that he's an alternate." Hermione spoke to him as if he were a child.

"Ok you two let's not start this again. We played the match against Ravenclaw, who only scored five times, while we scored twenty, before I caught the snitch. Ron scored five goals, while you and Ginny each scored eight." Harry didn't need them rowing again.

"Look, all I want for my birthday is for you to be able to enjoy it with me. Master Chen has agreed to allow you and Draco one day off your training regimen and diet, so you can eat cake, ice-cream, or whatever you wish." Harry kissed her senseless.

"Selfless love is so romantic." Luna sighed. "You can go play Quidditch if you like. I don't mind sitting in the stands watching you."

"In case I forgot to say it today, I love you Luna." Ron and Luna kissed.

Sirius looked in on them, on his way to bring Jenna her snack. "Hate to interrupt, but Draco is looking for you. Hufflepuff has challenged your team to a match this afternoon."

"Well, then we mustn't keep them waiting." Harry and Hermione grinned at Sirius.

"Yeah, its good practice for us. We have our first exhibition match against the Tutshill Tornados soon, and I wanna slaughter that team but good." Ron despised the Tornados.

"It's an exhibition match Ronald, don't take it so personally." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"They have ta play by the rules, so they can't cheat like they usually do, or play dirty." Ron grumbled.

"Is he still going on about that? He was growling about them two years ago." Sirius shook his head in disbelief.

"Ron will never believe that they aren't cheaters, no matter what the officials say." Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Let's go suit up and find Draco." Harry headed out the door with Hermione slung over his shoulder.

--

Harry sat high up in the air, as the game below him progressed. Draco was being kind until, Ernie McMillan got frustrated, and sent a bludger at Ginny. The result was Ginny getting her arm grazed by the bludger. After that he hadn't allowed a single goal. The score was off the charts. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were performing flawlessly. Kevin Whitley didn't stand a chance at tending the goal.

"I'm gonna get that snitch before you do Harry. I've been practicing all summer and can catch it in five minutes." Emma Dobbs, their fourth year seeker, flew up beside him.

"That's really Impressive, Emmy. I can catch the snitch in less than thirty seconds. I'm willing to give you a head start though." Harry watched the snitch zip past him.

"Yeah, right like that is even possible!" Emma went after the snitch on her Nimbus 2004.

"They scored their 34th goal, well, time to go to work." Harry set about catching the golden snitch. "Watch and learn, Emmy!" He zipped past her; reached out, and caught the snitch in his hand.

"That's not possible!" Emma ignored the roar of the crowd. "You caught it so fast!"

"See ya, Emmy, nice try though!" Harry waved the snitch in the air; as he went down to join the rest of his team. "Good game everyone. Ginny, is your arm okay?"

"Excuse me while I beat the tar out of Ernie!" Draco saw that Ginny had a visible bruise on her left arm.

"I'm fine Dragon; it's just gonna be a nasty bruise." Ginny ignored the way her arm was throbbing in pain. "I'm fine big brother, nice catch with the snitch."

Draco narrowed his eyes down at her. "Try telling that to someone that isn't your soul mate. I know bloody well that your arm is throbbing in pain! He could have broken it!"

"I got a penalty shot and scored another goal. Ernie was getting frustrated they were down 200 to 50." Ginny tried to calm him down. "See it doesn't hurt a bit." She moved her left arm, but couldn't help wincing in pain.

"I saw that! Ernie is toast when I get my hands on him! I'll jinx him so badly they'll take a year to sort him out at St. Mungo's!" Draco scanned the pitch for any sign of him. "No matter, he can hide, but I have a map with which to find him!"

"Come along Ginny, I'll fix you up in the Hospital Wing." Lily called up at her.

"Draco, you are not killing Ernie now calm down. Harry should have caught the snitch earlier, when it was obvious that Hufflepuff had no chance of winning!" Lily glared up at her son.

"Hey, I'm with Draco on this one. Ernie is gonna be very sorry that he did that. The reason it took so long was the snitch was being a pain. It was hiding around the stands. I wasn't being cruel to Hufflepuff." Harry landed next to his mother.

"Don't give me that codswallop, Harry James! Emma Dobbs kept an eye out for it, while you kept circling the pitch!" Lily was not pleased with her son. "You on purposely kept the game going, because like your father you enjoy crushing your opponents!"

"I didn't challenge them! They challenged my team to this game! Thinking that eight Nimbus 2004's could make up for actual skill! Their team Captain played dirty, after realizing how outmatched they were, and used his club to send a Bludger at my baby sister!" Harry defended his actions.

James had heard enough. "Having watched the game in its entirety I can say this. Emma was chasing after anything that she thought was the snitch. It kept in the shadows and out of the light, until the end of the game. Harry caught the snitch in record time. No Lil's. Harry was not in the wrong nor did he ignore the snitch. He stayed out of the team's way, just as he's expected to do."

"Who cares, drop the whole argument, so Ginny can go to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione landed beside Harry, she was clearly not happy with either of them.

"I'm fine; it's just a bad bruise." Ginny was in Draco's arms.

"Excuse me have you seen Ron, Dean, or Seamus? They aren't anywhere to be found." Susan, Luna, and Padma were in search of their boyfriends.

"They flew off after Ernie. He made a run for the castle." Colin had his camera and was taking snaps.

"Well, don't expect to see Ernie for a few days. Those three are gonna get him but good." Ginny winced as Lily checked her arm.

"He's gonna rue the day he pulled that Slytherin stunt on the pitch today. I can make his life hell; his free time is under my control, especially his evenings." Harry plotted Ernie's Prefect hell.

"That's right you do." Draco grinned.

"Okay what Ernie pulled was ghastly, but that's no reason to abuse your position as Head Boy. Let Uncle Albus or Professor Sprout deal with him." Hermione was not happy with what he was plotting.

"This wasn't an official game, so they can't discipline him, but I sure as bloody well can starting with being suspended from the DA, until I say otherwise." Harry's mind was set on a plan of action.

"If they do to Ernie what happened to Montague fifth year, that will be lesson enough." Hermione frowned.

"My brothers stuffed him into the forth floor vanishing cabinet. He didn't reappear till some days later, where he was found jammed into a water closet on that floor. After that I don't really think he ever got completely sorted out." Ginny smirked.

"Now that one was pure genius and worthy of a marauder," James was impressed with the twins.

Lily glared at him.

"I mean that was bad form of them to do that, the boy could have been seriously hurt." James tried to act like a serious adult.

"Don't just stand there James, go find out what those three are doing to that boy! You are a professor, a role model, so act like it!" Lily folded her arms in front of her. "The five of us will be in the Hospital Wing or in our quarters."

"Lily, come on the boy was asking for it. I've already taken points from Hufflepuff… Now I have to rescue the..." Lily glowered at him. "Fine, I'll try to find them!" James stalked off towards the castle.

"How many points from Hufflepuff, mum?" Harry asked.

"Fifty." Lily answered.

"I did twenty-five." Hermione frowned.

"So did I," Harry growled.

"That's one hundred points off his house; he will never do that again." Luna stared wide-eyed at the three of them.

"Well, the boy asked for it, now let's be off shall we." Lily finally had them on their way back to the castle.

--

Ron, Seamus, and Dean sat in Albus' study two days later, the evening of the big birthday bash.

"Now's boys what did you do to Mr. McMillan?" Albus gave them a knowing look.

"We trapped him in the Whomping Willow, so he must have found his way to Shrieking Manor, and my brothers. They were both there when Ginny was hit by the bludger." Ron didn't wish to ruin Henry, Draco, or Hermione's party.

"Very well then, twenty five points off Gryffindor, detention for a month, and Quidditch is canceled until I deem otherwise." Albus pronounced sentence.

"You can't mean that, Uncle Albus! Harry and Draco are gonna kill me!" Ron was mortified.

"It is obvious to me that I made an error in judgment. The House teams seem to hold bad feelings about my decision on the matter. Ginny's injured arm and Mr. McMillan's actions prove that." Albus had his mind made up about the matter.

"We'll do two months of detention, just don't cancel Quidditch! Draco and Harry will go mental!" Ron was not about to be the cause of Harry missing Quidditch again.

"I don't see any other choice." Albus frowned.

Harry appeared in the Study. "Uncle Albus. I found Ernie. He's being checked over in the Hospital Wing by Madame Pomfrey. I found him in a cage full of Cornish pixies. He wishes to join my team, as does Anthony Goldstein as Beaters. Colin is ready and willing to be a Chaser again. Even though, most of the team is still mostly Gryffindor, it would have members from the other House teams. That's why he got frustrated on Sunday and hurt Ginny. They wished to also be on the team." Harry finally noticed Ron, Seamus, and Dean. "Sorry for interrupting Uncle Albus I'll come back..."

"Actually, nephew you just solved my dilemma. Now I won't have to cancel Quidditch. Ronald, Seamus, and Dean will be in detention for two months, so you will be in need of two Beaters and a Chaser." Albus was not upset with him for interrupting.

"Justin should take Ernie's place as Beater. He did hurt Ginny and should join them in detention." Harry suggested.

"Quite right nephew and so it shall be." Albus turned to the boys. "Severus will keep you four occupied tomorrow evening."

The three of them groaned.

"However, tonight you have a birthday party to attend with the rest of us. Now off with the lot of you." Albus dismissed them. "Not you Harry have a seat."

Harry sat down, while the other three left.

"Thank you for suggesting that solution, Harry. It was either that or cancel Quidditch." He handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"I'm open to doing anything to prevent that. Quidditch keeps me grounded and gives me downtime from school and training." Harry sipped his hot chocolate, loving the taste of chocolate in his mouth again.

"Now is everything prepared for the surprise party?" Albus smiled at him.

"Surprise for Draco perhaps, but Hermione has known for weeks, as has Henry." Harry grinned. "Yeah, it's all set."

"The two of them will finally have their birthday celebrated the way it should be." Albus was pleased.

"Hermione's eighteen; my dad is gonna be paranoid now." Harry's eyes danced with mischief.

"Yes about that, are the two of you happy in your parent's part of the Camelot Wing?" Albus arched a brow at him.

Harry, not expecting that question swallowed wrong, so he coughed out his answer. "Oh yeah, we're content where we are, at least for now. Still, after Morgana is vanquished that may change."

"So you have been seeing glimpses." Albus gave him a knowing look.

"Yes in my dreams," Harry nodded. "I would count on the two of us wanting our own quarters come Christmas or New Years."

"Oh, yes, that's right, September 19, 2005 between 12:30 – 1am." Albus chuckled, when Harry spit out his hot chocolate and gaped at him. "I know all about it. You see James has visions just like you."

"Dad knows everything?!" Harry coughed. "Down to the details?!"

Albus nodded, as he continued casually sipping his own hot chocolate. "James and Lily were returned to us in the same form that they left us, that being twenty-two years old. However, his mind-set is that of someone in his late thirty's. It's hard for him to see himself holding his first grandchildren this time next year. Add to the now very public romances of his daughters with England's heirs to the throne and he has a lot on his mind."

"Very public instances of my sisters playing havoc with the Muggle press. Yet muggles are so mule headed that they think it's just one of those things." Harry recalled the funeral and all the paparazzi losing their umbrellas and being blown over by a freak gust of wind, as the Princes came into the view of their lenses.

"Well now, one cannot control the weather, nor can one rely on Muggle technology." Albus chuckled.

"Look at what they did during interviews with the world's media. What were they thinking by giving all those women bad hair days, for flirting, or making the Princes uncomfortable by asking not so nice questions? All she did was twitch her finger and was able to give them hair-raising experiences on LIVE Muggle television. Heaven help the poor sap wearing a toupee. Yet the world is enchanted with the twin princesses, who bewitched the hearts of the world's most eligible bachelors. I had no idea there actually was an Isle of Avalon. Did Dad have First-Gramps arrange its creation?" Harry reached for a big biscuit loaded with candies from a plate.

"The Isle of Avalon has always been there. It's where Stephen and James were born. I was born there as well. It's a favorite holiday spot for Wizarding couples on Honeymoon. It is also, where Guinevere fled to have Godric, under Merlin's protection. It's a Kingdom that dates from the times of Merlin. Just as William said, however the Pendragon royal family sends their children to the finest schools for their educations. You see Harry; one cannot disclose our world, because there is always a logical solution that muggles will believe." Albus winked at him.

"So the Isle is a hideaway for our world? How will that affect its people?" Harry frowned.

"You see, Harry, the citizens of Avalon are mostly squibs. They appear to a muggle as one of their own. They have shops, schools, all the Muggle conveniences, with one fascinating twist muggles they are not." Albus smiled. "During the times of Voldemort and after, many wizards, squibs, and Muggle borne fled to the Isle and settled there."

"My grandparents on Mum's side of the family died in a yachting accident, but their bodies were never found. I remember Aunt Petunia talking about it when Dudley asked about them. They died after Mum and Dad died." Harry was beginning to think that maybe his Mother's parents were still alive.

Albus nodded. "Violet and Harrison Evans could not bear to stay in England, without James and Lily, and not be able to raise you. So, they fled to the Isle, where they could live free of the world that had caused them so much heartache, loss, and pain."

"So…Mum's parents are alive?" Harry stared at his Uncle, choking on the piece of biscuit that he had just tried to swallow.

"Yes, dear boy, they are very much alive. However, they do not receive owls, wizarding posts, or any news from our world. They own a gallery and are caretakers of the palace for Stephen. This world crushed their lives, so they have chosen to be exiled from it. Violet, is the head doctor of the island and Harrison, is a renowned artist." Albus had hoped to have reunited them at Christmas or at Lily and James wedding.

"I can understand that and I don't begrudge them for it, but shouldn't we tell them that everyone is alive again?" Harry frowned. "It's not fair to Mum. I know that she would be thrilled to have them back in her life again."

"Remus and Genevieve are honeymooning on the Isle. I could have them contact them." Albus made a suggestion.

"You could send Hermione and me there, on an errand, or something. Say in October before the wedding. They won't turn me away, I'm their grandson." Harry plotted how to go about this in his mind.

"There are rare potion ingredients, which are only found on the Isle, and Severus is running low on them. You do realize that it is possible that they won't believe you." Albus locked gazes with him.

"That's where Muggle technology comes into play. If they're running a gallery then they would have a telephone, electricity, and I hope all the modern technological convinces. So, if I have a video of Mum, Dad, and everyone that's proof positive is it not?" Harry grinned.

"Stephen has kept them up to snuff with the muggle world. The citizens have a small Muggle airport with which to ferry to and from the mainland for supplies." Albus mused. "I believe they even have Muggle computers and something else...Oh yes, Muggle internet as well. You see I try to keep up with Muggle advances, it's a hobby of mine." Albus glanced at the time. "We will have to plan later the party is due to begin in an hour."

"Don't worry Uncle Albus, I'll figure out a way to reach them, and then reunite them with Mum." Harry had that to say then vanished.

--

Pendragon Wing Common Room.

Harry appeared amid utter chaos, and it looked as though his mother was driving his father insane.

"Lily, they are seventeen, eighteen, and twenty. I doubt that a lack of self-inflating balloons or self-hanging streamers, everywhere in the Common room, or any other party favors will matter! There are decorations in nearly every corner!" James was at his whit's end.

"I want it to be perfect, is that such a horrible thing?!" Lily burst into tears.

"Oh, Gods! Not the tears please, Lil's. I'll go buy out Hogsmeade of party supplies or even go to London... I promise... Just please stop bawling!" James was nearly in tears himself.

"I'll just go up and change out of my school uniform..." Harry tried to sneak up the stairs, but James spotted him.

"Hold it right there Junior! You were supposed to be home three hours ago to help set up for the party! Where the hell have you been!?" James was going to vent on the nearest person and Harry was the lucky target.

"Rescuing Ernie McMillan from a cage of Cornish Pixies, reporting to Uncle Albus after dropping him off at the Hospital Wing, and I've been with him devising a solution to save Quidditch from being canceled. Ernie, Ron, Dean, and Seamus are getting detention with Uncle Severus for two months. Gryffindor lost twenty-five points. They can't play Quidditch, so Colin, Justin, and Anthony, will replace them on the team. After that we had our daily chat. Evidently, Uncle Remus and Aunt Gene are enjoying their on honeymoon of the Isle of Avalon." Harry ignored his father's mood. "You know Dad, the place where you were born."

"Uncle Albus was in a talkative mood today. Although, now that the Isle is public knowledge, I'll just bet you were curious about it." James glanced over at the couch where Lily had been sitting, only now she was fast asleep. "One second son, our momma-to-be has finally worn herself out." He went to cover Lily with a blanket.

Harry set about finishing decorating for the party. "She just wants it to be perfect that's all." He glanced over at his father. "Uh, Dad, is Mum sad about not having her parents, like you have Grams and Gramps?"

James walked over to where he was conjuring balloons. "Son, your mother loved her parents very much and it has always pained her that she never got to see them after they crossed over."

"There is a reason for that, but I'm not sure that now is the time to tell you." Harry surveyed the Common room. There was a bright banner hung across the room declaring in brilliant flashing letters 'Happy Birthday Henry, Hermione, and Draco'. Food was set out buffet style on a long table, and three huge five tiered cakes were set on a table of their own.

James followed Harry around the room. "Spill it Junior."

"Dad, did it ever occur to you or Mum, that they weren't dead. It would explain why you couldn't meet with them after they crossed over." Harry watched as food and tables kept appearing all around the room and did not dare look at his father. "When you were killed and Uncle Albus placed me with Aunt Petunia, they lost all faith in the Wizarding World. I can only imagine what hearing the news, that Uncle Sirius was the one who betrayed you, did to them. They faked their own deaths by a yachting accident and started over on the Isle of Avalon, as Violet and Harrison Evans. They own a gallery. Grandfather Harrison is caretaker of the palace, and a renowned artist. Grandmother Violet is the head doctor on the Isle. They don't have anything to do with our world."

"Well who could blame them? Their horrid eldest brat was raising you! It did look like Sirius betrayed us and it must have been painful to be in a world that caused them so much heartache. Lily's parents weren't muggles, her father was a wizard and her mother was Muggle born. They chose to live as muggles, because of the shame that they felt having spawned Petunia, a squib and nothing like either of them...ten years later they were blessed with Lily." James conjured himself fire whiskey.

"Dad, no drinking you promised Mum, plus you're a professor, and that makes you a role model." Harry vanished the drink from his hand. "I wasn't gonna tell you and surprise Mum in October at your second wedding, but Mum looks so stressed."

"You were gonna sneak off, ditch class, and go to the Isle, so you can bring them both up to speed?" James didn't care; he conjured himself a fire whiskey, and downed it in one-shot. "They knew Remus and Gene is his niece. Why can't they pop in and say hello?"

"Because, they don't receive owls, Wizarding papers, and what not. Do you honestly think Uncle Remus and Aunt Gene popping in is going to help matters any? Last they knew Uncle Remus was still a werewolf." Harry rolled his eyes, as his father downed yet another drink. "Getting sloshed is not the answer, especially when all the guests will be arriving in ten minutes, and after that Luna and Ron are bringing in the guests of honor."

"Look! You just told me that my in-laws are alive and well, but have nothing to do with our world! So sorry if I needed a drink or two!" James hissed at him. "How am I gonna break this to your mother?"

"You aren't going to tell her anything, James. Harry and Hermione are going to take a journey in October to the Isle and gather some rare potion supplies that we are running low on. Meanwhile Lily will be stress free as the muggle say." Albus and Minerva arrived for the party.

"Lily needs to focus on her family and classes, there is no need to worry her, or disappoint her if things go awry. You see my brother is very stubborn, it will be hard for him to return to the world he left behind." Minerva sighed.

"Oh, he'll return, even if I have to bring him back by force. I'll go with showing them all the evidence, pictures, articles, and what not. Regardless of their wishes they are coming here to see Mum." Harry growled.

"We'll bring them back." James corrected him.

"Dad, I can handle a visit to my grandparents." Harry narrowed his eyes at his father.

"I am not letting you and Hermione go away for a weekend, to the Isle of Avalon, without a chaperone. It's a Wizarding honeymoon hideaway." James wasn't about to budge on the issue.

"Harry and Hermione will go alone. There is no sense worrying Lily, by having you go off with them. Severus is running low on the ingredients. I am therefore, sending Hermione and Harry to gather more of the ingredients for him." Albus had his mind made up. "Do not make me write out an official Minister of Magic order."

"I made a promise, besides you already know the third strike doesn't happen until around New Years." Harry got that out before guests started arriving for the party.

"Aunt Katherine! Uncle Alex! You made it. Hermione will be thrilled, as will the twins." He hugged his godparents/in-laws.

"We were not about to miss another one of her birthdays." Alex smiled.

"Particularly this one after all, she turns eighteen today." Katherine set the tower of gifts for Henry, Hermione, and Draco on the gift table.

"We're back!" Rory and Dromi raced in and hugged their Dad, followed by Wills and Henry who each brought in a Granger twin.

"Are these two yours?" Wills hung Bastion upside-down by his ankles.

"They claim that they are." Henry had Bree slung over his shoulder. "Nice job with the party by the way."

"Mummy!" Bree saw her mother and let out a squeal of happiness.

"Dad!" Bastion was also thrilled to see them.

"Put them down you two. We want to hear all about their first weeks at school." Alex shook his head at the princes and smiled at his twins.

The boys did as they were told and the twins raced into the arms of their parents.

The boys and their princesses decided to check out the party.

More and more students arrived for the party.

"Remus!" James found himself hugged by his friend.

"We paused our honeymoon to attend the party. It's not everyday our girl becomes eighteen or Draco seventeen." Gene looked around for Lily. "I see the party planning tuckered her out."

"Uh, James, we left two guests, that insisted on coming here down in our quarters. They cornered Gene and I, when we dropped by their art gallery, on the Isle. They specifically asked if Harry was alive and well." Remus had no idea how to break the news that Lily's parents were alive.

James, Harry, Albus, and Minerva all looked at each other then at Remus.

"So much for you popping down in October with Hermione, it seems that they have come to us instead." James was very pleased and relieved by this change of events.

"So you know that they're alive?" Remus frowned in confusion. "Gene was shocked, because she believed them to be dead."

"I just found out a while ago and just broke the news to Dad." Harry glanced over at where his mother was sleeping; only she was awake, and staring at him. "Have a nice catnap Mum?"

Lily got up and walked over to them. "You finished the decorations." She hugged Harry.

"Everything is all set, Mum. Uncle Alex, Aunt Katherine, and the list goes on are all here. Oh and Uncle Remus and Aunt Gene came as well." Harry smiled at her as if nothing were amiss.

"That's all well and good, but the six of you are hiding something from me. Don't bother denying it I can sense it." Lily narrowed her eyes at them.

"All will be revealed soon, now go back to the couch and relax. I bet that you've been working yourself into a frazzle for days, now go put your feet up." Gene ordered her cousin.

"The party and guests..." James ignored her protest by sweeping her up into his arms and then settling her back on the couch.

"Will go off without a hitch and you my flame can chat with everyone from here." James kissed her.

"Yes, the guests will come to you, so try to relax." Gene sat down next to her and put her feet up as well. "I'll keep you company."

--

Harry snuck downstairs and into Remus and Gene's quarters, with Rad on his heels. "Well, boy, where did Uncle Remus put them?" He walked into quarters that were set up similar to the Pendragon Wing.

"Violet, look he's the spitting image of James with our Lily's eyes." Harrison Evans got up from the couch as soon as he caught sight of Harry.

"Oh, Harrison, he's grown into such a handsome young man." Violet Evans sniffled happily into a handkerchief she was the older mirror image of his mother.

"Hello I'm Harry and this is Lord Radcliffe, my pup. Welcome to the Camelot Wing at Hogwarts." Harry smiled at his grandparents.

Harrison reminded him of Arthur Weasley only leaner with a golden tan. He had fiery red hair like his wife and emerald green eyes.

"After learning all that has happened in the Wizarding World. We had to break our seclusion. We only left because there was no reason left to stay." Harrison wanted so much to hug his grandson.

"We were forbidden by Albus to visit you. Petunia had closed us out of her life, so we chose to start over." Violet explained.

"First, I don't break so you can hug me if you wish. Second, I understand why you did what you did. Lastly, there's a party upstairs we're celebrating three birthdays and the whole family is there." Harry found himself hugged by his grandparents.

"Remus and Gene told us that you defeated Lord Voldemort and that you and Hermione Granger had a Handfasting on August 28th. We wanted to see you with our own eyes again." Violet burst into tears. "Make sure that our firstborn daughter and her horrible husband didn't have any harmful effects on you."

"So you don't know yet do you?" Harry blinked at them in surprise.

"We know all about Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley's passing if that's what you are referring to." Harrison frowned.

"No that isn't...I mean have you seen the papers?" Harry asked. "The Muggle papers that report on the royal family?"

"We skip over all of that rubbish; it's not any of our concern." Violet blew her nose.

"You do know that I'm the Half-Blood Prince and that Gramps Stephen is King again right?" Harry raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I'm overjoyed the two of you are reunited with each other, but why would Stephen become someone he vowed to never be again?" Harrison frowned.

"You see this ring..." Harry pointed to the HBP ring on his finger. "Has at times the essence of Merlin, who was my First-Grandfather, inside it. He felt that I needed more guidance and supervision, so he brought back those that were lost. Mum, Dad, my sisters, those of our family who died by Tom are alive and upstairs in the Pendragon family wing. Oh yeah, Mum is expecting twins and Aunt Jenna is expecting a little girl in April." His grandparents once again hugged Harry.

"James, Lily, the girls, and everyone... It's a miracle." Violet had to sit down her head was spinning and she felt faint.

"It was my reward for bringing peace to our world for centuries to come. Rory and Dromi are promised to their royal highnesses Prince William and Harry Windsor of England. Who happen to be Hermione's cousins. I guess you could say she's a Muggle royal. Anyway, do you want me to bring them all to you or are you both up to coming upstairs?" Harry arched a brow at them. "I could just go get Mum if you wanna start slow."

Hermione marched into Remus and Gene's quarters with Lady on her heels. "Harry James Merlin Evans Potter-Pendragon, you are missing my...Oh my, so that's why you came down here..." She stared wide-eyed at Harrison and Violet who were clearly the parents of Harry's mother. "Sorry for the interruption, um, Lady led me here."

"Oh, my stars, she's the very image of Katherine." Violet gasped, as she took in this older version of Hermione. "You were just a wee little two year-old lass when last we saw you."

"She and Harry were inseparable then and I see that hasn't changed in seventeen years." Harrison saw the way Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

"We reunited as friends at eleven, but it took me till I was seventeen to realize that she was my soul mate. I had other things like survival on my mind from eleven to sixteen." Harry pulled Hermione into his arms.

"Aunt Lily is also looking for you. You missed all the fun. Draco had no clue about the party. I though he was going to cry he was so happy." Hermione turned in his arms, so she was facing Harrison and Violet. "Welcome back to the family. I would say, now that you're finally back in the fold, the family circle is complete."

Lily used her link with Harry to find him. "Harry James Merlin Evans Potter-Pendragon, you are not..." She stopped in midrant when she saw her parents. "Mother...Daddy...alive?" She fainted in James arms.

"She insisted on finding her son." James walked passed the four of them and set Lily on the couch. "Welcome back Mum and Dad. She'll be fine in a little while. How do you feel about birthday bashes? We have one going on at our place upstairs." He smiled at them.

Violet knelt beside her daughter. "Twins? Is she taking care of herself and not overdoing it as she tends to do?" She took Lily's pulse relieved to find that it was sure and strong.

"She's healthy as are the babes, but Lil's won't slow down for anyone." James sat on the edge of the couch. "She wanted the party to be perfect for Henry, Hermione, and Draco, whom we adopted a few weeks ago. You see Hermione and Draco haven't had their share of fun birthday parties. She teaches in the morning and mentors Hermione in the afternoon."

"That's my baby girl making every minute of the day count. I suspect that one over there keeps the two of you on your toes." Harrison gave James a knowing look.

"Who me? I'm hardly ever into trouble; in fact I'm the perfect son." Harry smirked.

James burst out laughing. "Perfect pain in the backside maybe, but I have no complaints. The girls are more angelic than Junior here, but then they haven't had any experiences close to Harry's. There's a muggle or squib author doing a series of books on his adventures. Those books give you an idea of his five years at Hogwarts."

"The Harry Potter books by JK Rowling, all of that is true? I just assumed that she's a very gifted writer and guessed most of it. Albus would never have allowed such a leak from our world." Violet was not pleased. "You were almost killed six times or more in those books and they were all based on fact!!"

"Mother, calm down everything turned out fine. Harry vanquished Voldemort, became Head Boy, Half-Blood Prince, married Hermione, and we are all alive again end of story." Lily sat up then laid back down again when she was hit with a bout of light-headedness and nausea. "Not now I don't want to be woozy, light-headed, and queasy!" She buried her face against a throw pillow and burst into tears.

"She was like this when she was carrying Harry." Violet stroked Lily's head.

"Up you go baby let's get you upstairs and comfortable." Harrison easily scooped his daughter up into his arms.

"I wanted to attend my kid's birthday it's not fair. I planned it." Lily was having a highly emotional mood swing.

"I know little blossom that's why I'm going to let you nap in my arms on the couch upstairs." Harrison kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll get a cool cloth for your forehead and James will get you some soothing tea." Violet crooned soothingly, as they all left Remus and Gene's quarters. "Harry, our things are in the Study, will you see that they are brought up please."

Dobby appeared on the top stairs. "Dobby will take care of it for Master Harry. Master Draco sent me to get you's. Wants all family including Winky, Kreacher, and me at party."

"Dobby, meet my grandparents on my mothers side. Violet and Harrison Evans, Grandma, Grandpa this is my good friend and member of our family Dobby. I owe him my life, you see second year Lucius Malfoy was going to use _Avada Kedavra_ on me and Dobby protected me." Harry introduced the elf to his grandparents.

"Harry freed Dobby from old master. Dobby is at his service for life." Dobby blushed.

"Well, now he's lucky to have a friend like you Mr. Dobby. Shall we get Lily settled upstairs." Harrison continued his way up the stairs to the Pendragon Wing.

"I'm fine Dobby they're just fussing over me. Harry can get their things you go enjoy the party." Lily was getting some of her energy back.

"We'll both go get them." Hermione smiled.

"If you aren't upstairs in ten minutes I am sending Draco down to get you." James turned to warn the two of them, but it was no use they were gone.

"Dobby will go get tea for Mistress Lily and some crackers." He vanished.

"What a charming little fellow." Violet smiled.

"He keeps the castle spotless, runs the kitchen like clockwork, and heads the new Elf council. Our Dobby is very busy." James opened the door and they were hit with the happy noise of the party.

"Mum!?" Draco was about to go searching for them, saw that she was being carried, and panicked.

"Easy son, she just overdid it today." James reassured him. "Mum, Dad, this is our son Draco. Draco this is Violet and Harrison Evans, Lily's parents."

"How lucky I am. I've got two extremely handsome grandsons' to brag about." Violet hugged him.

"I'm lucky that they took me into their family." Draco hugged her back.

"Not so lad you've always been one of their own since the day Sirius brought you over that first time to play with Harry." Harrison made his way through the guests who eagerly made way for him to get to the couch.

"It doesn't matter what happened after all that mess, because you are finally where you belong." Violet kissed his cheek.

"Harrison! Violet! Welcome home." Minerva waited for him to get Lily settled before hugging her brother.

"Minerva, you look smashing. I see having Albus back in your life agrees with you." He hugged her back.

"I was going to send Harry down to fetch you on the guise that we are in need of rare potion ingredients only found on your Isle. Welcome home you were greatly missed." Albus hugged Violet.

Friends and Family all gathered round to welcome them back into the fold.

--

Chapter Nine

Strike Two

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	9. Strike Two

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter Nine

Strike Two

--

Morgana makes her move and Harry will never be the same again...

--

The Room of Requirement

"Harry, wake up sleepyhead. You slept through the whole DA meeting. Uncle Sirius and Uncle James told Dark Wizarding hunter stories, not that everyone minded they were quite interesting." Hermione had spent the last twenty minutes trying to wake him up. The result had been him turning into Prince then he would go to curl up in a corner or under a desk to continue his snooze.

Harry was even too tired to keep up his wolf animagus form, so he was waking up on the floor under a desk. "Leave me to wallow in my misery. I couldn't move if I wanted to." He moaned every part of him hurt.

He had endured ten miles of running, three laps across the lake, and then made the mistake of pissing off both of his Grandfather's. That error in judgment had landed him doing even more physical training, this time hiking through the Dark Forest, passed the Dragons, and up into the hills.

"Now Harry don't exaggerate, you've too much going on this weekend to curl up here and wallow. There's the match with the Tutshill Tornado's tomorrow. Then Sunday is the second weddings for Uncle Sirius and Aunt Jenna, Grandfather Stephen and Grandmother Anastasia, and Uncle James and Aunt Lily." Hermione's heart broke he looked so miserable and defeated. "Need I add the Allhallows Eve Ball after the wedding feast?"

Harry had been so busy with training, school, Quidditch practice, DA meetings, and Head Boy duties, that he had neglected to plan for any attack that Morgana might try to pull against him.

"I'm doomed! Just leave me to my misery! Morgana is gonna make her next move this weekend and I'm too drained to deal with her!"

Harry went from pathetic to livid, as his mind took in the word exaggerate and let her have what for. "Look woman! I'm not bloody exaggerating! I frickin ache from the roots of my hair down to my toes! I don't have the energy to move, let alone make it up flights of stairs to my room, nor can I port myself there! Now shove the hell off and leave me the bloody hell alone!!"

"Hermione, I'll get Junior up to bed." James had never seen Harry this physically or mentally overdrawn. The boy was as grouchy as a lion with a sore paw. "You head on up and leave him to me."

"I thought he was faking, but he isn't faking. Uncle James, maybe they overdid it with him today." Hermione was now worried about him.

"He told off Dad, Master Chen, and Merlin all in one day. I would imagine that they bloody well didn't care if they worked him till he begged them for mercy, which by the way he jolly well did not. Nope not my boy. He kept going until Merlin said he could stop." James knelt in front of his son. "Harry, I know that you feel like curling up in a ball and dying. That nevertheless is not a choice. Now can you stand or am I gonna have to carry you like a sack of flour?"

Harry locked eyes with his father. "Touch me and I will seriously hurt you father or no."

"Hermione, you'd best leave this might get dicey."

"You two aren't going to row are you?" Hermione worried her lower lip with her front teeth.

"I said clear off Hermione! Leave me be!" Harry vented his misery on her.

"Harry!?" Hermione gasped in shock he was being so cold towards her.

"LEAVE ME BE!" Harry roared.

"Just because you feel like all of your muscles are on fire is no excuse to take it out on me!" Hermione took out her wand and pointed at him. "_Immobulus!_" She immobilized Harry, which easily allowed James pick him up, and carry him out of the room.

"I'm dying..." He moaned in misery. "She did what Voldemort couldn't."

"You're not dying. She used_ Immobulu_s on your sorry ass. She could have really worked you over with _Stupefy_, but chose that charm instead." James hoped that a good night's sleep would change his attitude.

"That's because I love his worthless hide." Hermione growled.

--

Harry awoke at four in the morning with his whole body in intense agony and Chen glaring down at him. "Go away, Master. It's Saturday, not that what day it is would matter I can't move." He moaned into his pillow.

"Young fool does not need to move. I will administer healing as you lie there being pathetic and weak." He threw back Harry's covers.

"I have to play today and can't move, because you, Gramps, and First-Gramps tried to kill me yesterday." Harry grumbled.

Chen ignored his bellyaching and continued to place healing needles all over his arms, back, and legs. "Do not move." He ordered before igniting all the needles with a wave of his hands. He then continued to sprinkle his medicinal herbs over them.

Harry dug his fingers into the mattress, gritting his teeth in pain. "And exactly how is this supposed to help me feel better?" The needles felt like they were setting his body on fire.

"The needles warm your muscles which in turn relaxes your body. The ancient herbs will allow your body's aches and pains to melt away, just like ice on a spring day." Hermione was sitting on the window seat.

"Hermione, how long have you been in here?" Harry dressed only in his shorts felt extremely vulnerable. Especially, after how he'd treated her last night.

"She was sleeping beside you when I arrived." Chen added stronger herbs and more heat.

"Master Chen made me move." Hermione got up and walked over to the bed, so he could see her.

"Hermione, am I seeing things or are you wearing my sleep shirt?" Harry squinted at her.

"It's comfy and warm, besides you never wear it." Hermione smiled at Chen. "Do you have something that cures grouchiness? He was really above and beyond that yesterday evening."

"There is one cure that always works miracles on one who is behaving like a wounded animal." Chen added even more herbs as he spoke. "Unfortunately the cure isn't available to either of you now. Therefore, ancient medicine will have to do."

"Oh...Oh...Oh my...I see..." Hermione's eyes widened as big as saucers as the realization struck her about what he was referring to and blushed all the way to her toes.

"Next time don't ask if you can't take the answer." Harry was starting to feel loads better, so his sense of humor was returning.

"I'll just file that away for when I can use it." Hermione countered cheekily.

"I will pretend that I did not hear that." Chen chuckled, as he went about removing the needles and put them away. "Now young prince you will be able to play Quidditch and survive the rest of this weekend's activities."

Harry felt a hundred percent better. "Many thanks Oh Great Wise Master Chen. I'll stop from mouthing off to you from now on." He rolled onto his side then sat up.

"Only me young one?" Chen frowned.

"I'll stop from mouthing off to my elders, but when it comes to Dad that'll be a trial for me." Harry corrected himself.

"Yes, well, that is how it has been for centuries." Chen went to leave the room. "Princess, this is not yet your privilege. Please return to your own sleeping chambers, so the two of you can be properly rested for the day ahead." He pinned Hermione with a look.

Hermione reluctantly did as she was told and left the room.

"You're no fun Master, no fun at all." Harry pouted.

"Oh, but you see one has to earn that privilege, good night young prince." Chen vanished.

Harry rolled back onto his stomach, buried his face in a pillow that smelled of roses, and groaned. "So much for getting any sleep, not after seeing her in my nightshirt."

Princess padded into the room, hopped onto the bed, and curled up on the pillow.

"Well, I guess that's one way of defying our Master teacher." Harry got out of bed went into his bathroom and came out wearing a t-shirt and sweats. He then crawled back into bed. "I didn't get dressed because I was cold." He gave Princess a look.

She took a long cat stretch before jumping off the pillow and onto the floor. "I wish to cuddle up and sleep in your arms and I don't give a damn if Master teacher approves or not." She got into bed, cuddled next to him, and laid her head on his chest.

"As you wish my princess..." Harry yawned. "As you wish…" He drifted off to sleep as did Hermione.

--

Later that afternoon

The game against the Tutshill Tornadoes was a close one. The Tornadoes had scored 20 goals and his team had scored 28. Their seeker was a pro, who easily shadowed Harry's every move, so he couldn't freely go after the snitch.

Davis the Tutshill seeker sneered at Harry. "I can catch a snitch in less than two minutes, so you don't stand a chance your highness."

Harry had gotten it down to two seconds in his last practice session. His team had scored another two goals making them five goals ahead. "That's too bad I was hoping for a challenge. I can catch it in less than ten." He grinned.

"That's codswallop. No one has ever beaten Roderick Plumpton's catch of 1921!" Davis scoffed.

"Oh yeah, the Plumpton pass, well, you know what they say, records were meant to be broken." Harry spotted the snitch, shot after it, and 2.5 seconds later he had the snitch in his hands.

The crowd went wild Hogwarts won 450 to 250.

"His Royal Highness Harry Potter-Pendragon just shattered the Wizarding World record for catching the snitch in 2.5 seconds! That was abso-bloody-lutely amazing! The Tutshill seeker still can't believe it!" Ron was the commentator. "Hogwarts wins 450 to 250 and the Tutshill Tornadoes go home in shame! Yes, it's a bloody good day for Quidditch!"

Harry was flying down to join the others when Draco shot towards him. "Harry, watch out!"

Morgana had appeared on the pitch and shot a hex at him from her wand. It hit the two of them hard causing them to hang onto their brooms with both hands. The magenta flash of light was blinding at first so they both squeezed their eyes shut.

"HARRY! DRACO!" Hermione whipped out her wand, pointed it Morgana, and screamed in fury. "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!!" The brilliant neon stream of light hit Morgana squarely in the chest.

Morgana nonetheless do to the fact that she was using Cho as part of her life force was seriously, but not mortally injured, and managed to escape the pitch.

Harry felt strange. He felt smaller somehow; as did his surroundings in truth they seemed larger than life. He looked down at his hands that still had a death grip on the handle of his broom...were they smaller?! "What did that hag do to me?!" His voice was higher in pitch almost childlike.

"Don't you mean us?" Draco appeared to be about six-years-old.

"Well, look on the bright side at least our clothes fit! Bloody hell what am I saying!? I'm married I can't be six-years-old!" Harry finally realized what had happened to them. He glanced at his hands the rings although smaller were still on his fingers. "Draco, I still have the HBP ring, so hope is not lost." He sighed in relief.

"Oh, that's just great! It makes me feel loads better! Not!" Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh bloody hell, this just keeps getting better and better here come the girls."

"HARRY!? DRACO!? WHAT IN MAB'S NAME DID SHE DO TO YOU!?" Hermione flew up beside him.

"SHE DE-AGED OUR MEN!" Ginny screeched in fury. "I HOPE THAT _AVADA KEDAVRA_ CURSE HERMIONE GOT HER WITH CAUSES EXTREME DAMAGE TO HER PERSON!"

"That hag made them six! Who the hell was that anyway?" Justin asked.

"MORGANA LE FAY!!" Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny shouted at him.

"Good thing Mab and Merlin are your first-grandparents." Colin chimed in.

"Good thing he caught the snitch first." Anthony grinned.

"I CAN BLOODY WELL CARELESS ABOUT THE BLASTED GAME! MY HUSBAND IS SIX, AS IS MY BROTHER-IN-LAW! ALL BECAUSE OF THAT DECREPIT OLD HAG! NEXT TIME I END YOU!!" Hermione furious shouts echoed around the pitch.

"It's going to be okay, angel. I promise. This is just a glitch in our lives. You'll see." Harry tried to soothe her ruffled feathers.

"GLITCH!! GLITCH!! YOU ARE SIX-YEARS-OLD!! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!!"

"I may be six in form, but I'm still the same seventeen-year-old Harry. My mind hasn't been altered by the hex!" Harry no longer wished to be snarled at, so he shot off towards the castle. "I'm so out of here!"

"Harry James, you get back here before you hurt yourself!!" Hermione shouted after him, but it was too late he was gone.

"Oh great!! Now look what you've gone and done! Nice going Hermione!" Draco glared at her.

"All right, everyone down on the pitch now!" James shouted up at them. "Colin, Justin, and Anthony are free to go back to the castle! Everyone else front and center!"

They landed down on the pitch.

"Draco, everything is going to get all sorted out I promise, but for now Sirius is going to take your broom." James waited until Draco was off his Firebolt before he took it away from him. As it was he was too young to ride it anymore.

"This is so not fair! I may appear six-years-old, but I'm still myself underneath, and bloody well know how to fly my broom without falling off it!" Draco grumbled he did not like this one bit.

"I know that son, but humor me for your mother's sake." James tried to reason with him.

"Let's go Dragon. We'll go to the kitchens and get you some ice-cream or something." Ginny picked him up in her arms.

"Good idea Ginny you keep him occupied while I go find Harry." Hermione tried to keep calm and cool about this whole situation.

"Morgana came out in the open in front of everyone!" Ron and Luna raced across the pitch towards them.

Lily, Stephen, Anna, and the rest of the family gathered around them as well.

Lily took Draco out of Ginny's arms and cuddled him. "Don't you worry Mummy is going to make it all better."

"Bloody hell, that hex must have taken nearly every drop of her power." Sirius couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hermione got her good. That's what stopped her from completing the hex." Ron was trying to remain calm.

"She was very impressive using the dark curse on her like that." Luna agreed.

"Fat lot it did though! She got away and the boys are nearly in diapers!" Hermione desperately wanted to go find Harry.

"That's entirely the point Hermione, nearly babies. You stopped her from completing her hex." Merlin appeared beside her.

"Well, don't just stand there change Draco back!" Ginny all but ordered him.

All eyes turned to Merlin.

"Alas I cannot." Merlin sighed miserably.

"WHAT?!" Now Draco was panicking. "Are you saying that I'm stuck being six again!?"

"Yes, I am afraid you are. My full power has not come back yet and it will take Mab and me at full strength to sort the two of you out." Merlin had never seen anyone attempt a dark hex as powerful as the one that had been used on Harry and Draco. It would take time to develop a counter incantation to the spell that would not harm the boys, so telling them all a white-lie wouldn't harm anyone.

"Oh, that's just bloody wonderful. I'm glad that Harry took off the way he did, because he would've hit the roof after hearing that." Draco grumbled.

"The devil you say?! Harry is missing?!" Merlin narrowed his eyes at James. "You idiot he is vulnerable now!" He vanished.

"He isn't vulnerable at all. He may be six in appearance, but he's still fully trained, and at the moment very upset." Ginny pointed up at the darkening sky as thunder began to rumble in the distance.

Sirius, Remus, Stephen, Ron, and Hermione weren't waiting for them to finish snarling at each other and had set off to search for him.

"Tonks, Kingsley, and Angelina are already making sure the castle grounds are secure! Ginny and the rest of you go back to the castle! No use catching a cold! Especially, our mothers-to-be!" James shouted over the howling winds.

"Bring him back home to me James." Lily was near tears.

"The staff is searching, the girls, Wills, and Henry are also searching. We will find him. Now hurry along all of you before it downpours." James kissed her on the forehead. "Draco take care of your mother for me and keep the others safe as well."

"I will Dad just find Harry." Draco promised in his childlike voice.

"I will and that's a promise." James set off in search of his son. While the others made their way back up to the castle.

--

Harry landed his Firebolt in back of Hagrid's unoccupied home. He surmised that no one would think to look for him there. He was finding it difficult to control his emotions in his younger form, so a storm was soon to be raging outside.

_You have to calm down. This isn't a permanent change it can be fixed._ He chanted to himself trying to calm his mind. Lighting slashed across the sky, the wind howled around him, and it was starting to rain buckets. He'd hated storms when he'd been little and it seemed as if the old fear had once again reared its ugly head.

"Stop it! He's dead you killed him!" He snarled at himself, as he tried opening the heavy door, but it was well and securely locked.

_Alohomora_, He focused on the lock and it clicked.

"Well that's a relief..." He sneezed. "I can still do magic minus my wand." The rain had soaked him to the skin he was sure to catch cold.

Harry used all of his might to push open the heavy wooden door. He finally with the help of a gust of wind managed to get it open. "That wasn't so bad." He sneezed again leaning against the door to shut out the storm raging outside.

It was obvious that Olympe had cleaned before they had left. The place was free of its usual smelly hunter's decor. This suited him fine it smelled a bit musty, but nothing like it would have with his usual decor. "I'll just curl up under a blanket maybe this is all a bad dream and I'll wake up in my bed with Hermione cuddled in my arms." He used magic to move a stool over to the neatly made bed and climbed onto it. It smelled of honeysuckle, the bedding was soft and warm, and he settled off to sleep.

--

Merlin appeared in the Hut a few hours later and saw him sound asleep on the giant bed. "All in all you can't seem to keep out of harms way can you."

Harry whimpered in his sleep. It seemed that reliving the deaths of his parents was also a side effect of the storm.

"Now, now, we can't have that young man, dream only happy dreams." Merlin helped him out of his nightmare, as he carefully picked him up in his arms.

--

"We've searched everywhere except Hagrid's and the map doesn't intrude on Hagrid's privacy. Harry made it that way." Hermione was worn to a frazzle with worry.

"It's locked up tight." Charlie tried the front door it was still locked.

"He would've used the back door." Hermione raced around to the back. It was unlocked and the Firebolt fell at her feet. "His broom is here and so is Merlin! He's got Harry!" She called back to the others.

"Please keep your voice down. We don't want to wake him now do we." Merlin growled softly.

"Sorry, it's just that I've been worried out of my mind..." Hermione burst into tears.

"I know that lass. We all have, but no sense waking him, and having him vanish again." Merlin ended the storm, so they could walk outside without getting drenched.

"Thank the Maker you found him." James sighed in relief when they came into view.

Rory and Dromi raced over to check on him. "He tuckered himself out calling that storm. He might be trouble times ten now, but he's so adorable."

"Yes, well, it's only temporarily. I hope, I will have my full power back soon." Merlin set him in James arms. "Keep an eye on him until then." That said he vanished.

"Let's all head back to the castle, as it is we'll be taking Pepper Up potion to ward off catching colds." James and the others were all soaked to the skin, but that fact didn't register when Harry snuggled closer in his arms.

Hermione was exhausted so Wills carried her back in his arms.

"One thing's for sure there's never a dull moment at Hogwarts." Henry sneezed, as they entered the warm welcoming castle.

It was dinnertime and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. So, it was a given that as soon as the castle doors closed that everyone came to see for themselves if in fact Harry, like Draco, was now six-years-old in appearance anyway.

Nevertheless, Severus kept them at bay. "Back to dinner all of you. He isn't a sideshow act that you can all gawk at, neither of them are. They were hit by an immensely powerful hex cast by Morgana Le Fay and will be sorted out in time!"

That gave the others time to disappear up the entryway steps and into the Grand Staircase.

"Oh, he's so adorable." Various portraits cooed, as they made their way up to the seventh floor.

"Poor lad all tuckered out." Nick was standing or should I say floating by the seventh floor doorway.

"That he is Nick, so is our Hermione." Sirius sneezed.

"It looks like all of you are going to catch a chill." Nick followed them.

"Gee Nick…(cough) spending six hours in the pouring rain can and will do that...(sneeze)...to a person." Charlie felt miserable.

"Where did that storm blow up from anyway?"

"I'm holding him." James waited for Henry to open the doors.

"I say and at six. That's absolutely astounding." Nick went to spread the word.

--

Lily, who had been playing cards with Draco, Ginny, Jenna, Anna, Gene, and her parents, sprang up to her feet. "Thank the heavens you found him."

"Where was he hiding?" Ginny asked.

"Hagrid's Hut," Charlie headed up the stairs for a hot shower.

"I want all of you go get into hot showers or baths and into dry clothes." Lily carefully took Harry from James.

"He's fine love, just tuckered out from his ordeal." James was also sneezing.

"I'll see to him while you go get warmed up." Lily could see that all of them were going to have colds.

"Anna and I will see to Hermione. Harrison dear, could you carry her up to her rooms." Violet noticed that Wills was carrying Hermione. "That way Wills can go get warmed up as well."

Harrison got up and took Hermione out of his arms. "I've got her lad. Now let's everyone up to their rooms."

"Yes, Wills and Henry, you two into a hot shower this instant." Diana growled at her boys.

"I'll go gather some Pepper Up potion. Severus might have to make another caldron of it by the looks of things." Gene got to her feet and headed out the doors.

Lily headed up the stars. "Let's move our game up to our wing shall we."

--

Chapter Ten

Adorable

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	10. Adorable

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter Ten

Adorable

--

The wedding and two adorable heroes' try to get used to being six at least for the time being... ;)

--

Lily was bundled under the covers in their big king-size four-poster bed with Harry cuddled against her, while a miserable James was propped up on pillows beside her. "Well, look on the bright side Harry's fine, you'll be fine when Severus finishes brewing the potion, and we get a chance to experience what we missed."

"He is kind of adorable that size." James sneezed and coughed.

"And he needs his Mummy and Daddy to keep the nightmares away. I think he was dreaming of that night a little while ago." Lily was content as a kitten holding Harry in her arms.

"The storm outside is doing it." James wheezed.

"That one was brewed by nature not magic." Harry was clinging to Lily, as he whimpered in his sleep.

"Bad man is here not safe..."

"Easy there little man you beat him all by yourself." James reached over and rubbed his back. "He can't hurt anyone anymore."

Franc had sent them clothes for the boys, so Harry was dressed in Harry Potter pajamas.

"Daddy..." Harry let go of his mother to curl into his father's arms.

"Your turn while I go check on Draco." Lily got out of bed.

"I checked on him an hour ago. He crawled into bed with Ginny. I think the storm spooked him." Harry was getting more and more restless in his arms and he was coughing now.

"I knew it! He went and got himself the sniffles." Lily reached over and felt his forehead. He was spiking a high fever.

"Let's see, Lil's. First he called up a massive storm, and then when he managed to find a way into Hagrid's probably wound up soaked. Now since he's six was most likely too tired to bother removing his wet clothes, so he crawled under the covers sopping wet." James made sure that Harry was bundled under all the covers, because he was starting to shiver now.

Lily went about conjuring a cool compress for each of them. "Here's a cool compress for you and our little man."

Harry blinked open his eyes and frowned. "It wasn't a horrible nightmare was it?" He coughed miserably. "Oh great, now I'm sick to boot." He moaned.

"After spending six hours searching for you in the pouring rain, most of the family is all sick." James started sneezing and coughing.

Harry glanced down at the blurry image of his current dress. Not please with his new look. "Ok who was the one who though I would..." He coughed. "...Be okay with Pajamas depicting my likeness on them and…" He sneezed several times. "…Oh, great goblins even matching underwear! I'm gonna strangle Franc!" He wheezed.

"Now we'll have none of that young man. Because now you are six not seventeen, it was sweet of him to bring you and Draco clothes." Lily sat down on the bed.

"I'm in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban pajamas and underwear and you expect me to be happy?! I am so out of here?!" Harry very much the budding Merlin vanished from his father's arms in a sparkle of lights.

James sprang from bed, raced for his robes, and the map. "He had better be going to his room!" He ignored his pounding headache and activated the map. "Show me Harry Potter-Pendragon!" The map revealed Harry not in his room but Hermione's. "Good she can deal with him for a while." James cleared the map and went back to bed. "He was so adorable all vulnerable in his sleep. Then he woke up ruining the whole bit." He buried his face in his pillows.

"He's been through an ordeal today. Now he woke up miserable with a cold, which like his Daddy means that he's as grouchy as a bear." Lily crawled back into bed.

"Yeah, well, being sick bites. Especially, when usually all it takes to feel better is a potion that we happen to be fresh out of..." He coughed and groaned miserably into his pillow.

"Poppy used her batch of Pepper Up on the first years that fell into the lake. You are not dying. Severus will have it ready by weeks end. So quit being a baby." Lily kissed him on the forehead and got out of bed. "No need for me to get sick. I'm going to sleep in Harry's bed, since he's with Hermione."

"Oh, sure abandon me when I'm dying! I'll remember this Evans!" James brooded as she left the room.

--

Hermione woke up to the most adorable sight. Harry was curled up on her other pillow with the pups snoozing at his feet and Crooks and Pepper sitting on the pillow above his head. He was dressed in adorable pajamas. She reached out and brushed her fingers across his forehead. He was spiking a fever and coughing as if he were miserable. "I'll take care of you. Don't you worry, Harry."

She carefully got out of bed and muffled a cough of her own. She had been given some of the last of the Pepper Up Potion as had Rory and Dromi. So, she felt better than the others did.

"He'll need a cool cloth for his forehead and herbal rub for his cough and body aches." She now had her own Healers bag, and was proud that she now had an extensive knowledge about how to use the items in it properly.

"Father said that Morgana had been up to no good again." Celestra appeared behind her with a large beaker of potion in her hands. "I see she went to extremes this time."

"Draco and Harry got changed into six-year-olds by an immensely powerful hex. I suppose it could have been worse if I hadn't stopped her from deaging them any further." Hermione sounded miserable.

"Mother and Father can reverse the hex and set things right, but had they been any younger the situation would have been dire." Celestra conjured a cup and poured some potion into it. "Drink up you will feel better."

Hermione took the cup and drank the potion it was like drinking energy. "Thanks this potion is amazing. Now what do you mean by dire?"

"Had they been changed to toddlers the hex would have been irreversible. James and Lily would have gotten a second chance at raising Harry and Draco." Celestra sighed.

"I would have lost Harry." Tears of fury streamed down her cheeks after realizing about how close she had come to losing him. "She tried to take him away from me..."

"Angel, don't cry. I'm gonna be myself again. I promise." Harry stood in the doorway of the bathroom more concerned for Hermione than for himself.

Hermione scooped him up into her arms and hugged him fiercely. "She's not going to take you from me! I won't allow it! You hear me I won't allow it!"

"I'm not going anywhere, angel, but I do need to breathe." Harry gasped. She was hugging the breath out of him.

"Hermione, bring him here so I can give him his potion." Celestra took in the touching scene but; she had others to give the potion to.

"Perhaps you have a Potion to make me seventeen again?" Harry coughed and sniffled miserably.

"Fraid not, but it will cure you of your cold." Celestra walked over and fed him some of the potion. "Father wants you to know that it might take a week or more, but he and mother will be able to change you back."

"What do you mean a week or more? What happened to a few days?" Harry scowled.

"After five hours had passed and you were still blocking everyone including him out, he used some power to find you." Celestra explained.

"So, what's this ring on my finger now a dud?" Harry grumbled.

"It's sleeping until you return to your normal age. So, even though it still can't be removed from your finger, it's of no use until you're sorted out." Hermione recalled what she knew about the HBP ring.

"Oh, thanks that makes me feel loads better. Thanks for the potion Aunt Celestra. I'll see you in awhile, angel." Harry vanished from her arms.

"His skill and natural power haven't been affected by the spell, father was worried about that." Celestra was impressed.

"Oh, he's still a fully trained wizard very much a Merlin-in- training." Hermione set about preparing a bath for herself.

"Enjoy your soak I have others to attend to." Celestra vanished.

--

Draco glared at Ginny. "I was not afraid of the storm."

"Oh really, then why did you crawl into bed with me last night. You were shaking like a leaf." Ginny searched through his new clothes.

"Can't I just wanna cuddle? Do I have to have a reason?" Draco pouted.

"What about this one?" Ginny brought out a pair of jeans and a Prisoner of Azkaban sweatshirt depicting Buckbeak in flight with Sirius riding him.

"Franc is getting a jolly good kick out of this situation. Harry and I are gonna be walking movie advertisements. Look at me! I'm in pajamas with Harry and me dueling like in second year!" Draco was not pleased with his new wardrobe.

"Draco, you happen to be the size of a six-year-old, the clothes fit, so live with it." Ginny tried to keep a serious look on her face.

"Fine, but one snicker from anybody and I will jinx them so badly they'll never do it again!" Draco stalked into his bathroom.

"Where's Draco?!" Harry was dressed in a sweatshirt depicting him in the middle of conjuring a patronus, jeans, and sneakers with little flashing Hedwig's on the sides of them.

Ginny grabbed Draco's camera and took several pictures. "He's getting dressed. You look adorable by the way."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "I may have to break that camera."

"It's for your scrapbook." Ginny acted all innocent.

"Ginny, have you seen Harry?" Hermione spotted him and scooped him up into her arms. "Shall we go have breakfast?"

"If you meant the Great Hall forget it." Harry growled.

"I'm with him on that one." Draco came out of the bathroom.

Ginny took more pictures, before scooping him up into her arms, and kissing his cheek. "You are so adorable."

Sirius and James walked into the bedroom.

"The royal wedding's still on as scheduled. We have to get our two little Princes all fancy for their Mum and Grandma's." Sirius took Draco and James took Harry.

"We can't Dad, please don't make us. It's bad enough being six and dressed like first graders. Now the whole prince thing as well. We'll be a laughing stalk." Harry pleaded with his big green eyes and he was pouting.

James steeled himself against the look that melted all resolve. "Lily and I are determined to renew our vows today, erasing that Halloween of the past, and to do that we need our sons standing up there beside us as we say our vows. You will grit your teeth and endure your prince clothes. You will smile, be on your best behavior, and that is the end of this conversation." James did not falter.

"It's just that I wanted to be able to stand there tall and proud, but Morgana ruined everything didn't she." Harry glared up into his father's eyes.

"If you vanish or even try to vanish during your time as a six-year-old. There will be no Quidditch, no Hogsmeade, and no freedom until Christmas break is that clear?" James set down the law with him.

"Oh yeah, crystal clear at least we still have our rooms." Harry saw the look on his dad's face and swore in Parseltounge.

"NO WAY! YOU CAN'T TAKE ALL OF IT AWAY FROM US TOO! IT'S NOT FAIR! THIS IS NOT OUR FAULT!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Look the rooms that you have now are not suitable for six-year-old boys. You two need proper beds that you can easily crawl into, a bath your size, a shower that you can reach the taps on, and sinks as well. It's only until Merlin and Mab can change you back." Stephen heard Harry's shouting and came to check on them.

"THIS BLOWS! I MEAN IT!! THIS SUCKS!! DRACO AND I HAVE TO SHARE BUNK BEDS OR SOMETHING, BECAUSE SOME HAG TURNED US SIX! FINE, BUT WE HAD BETTER BE ALLOWED OUR VIDEO GAMES!!" Harry folded his arms across his chest and refused to look at his father.

"No video games no deal." Draco growled.

"We knew that and it's all been set up for you." Stephen reassured them.

"Guess we're suck on Mum and Dad's floor. Hang on a minute what happens to our rooms?" Harry growled.

"Wills and Harry will take good care of them for you." Stephen found himself glared at by the boys.

"That's just great kicked out of our floor and down with our parents, so Wills and Henry have a closer room to our sisters!" Harry narrowed his eyes at his father. Then one fact dawned on him that when all was back to normal his Dad could not follow through with his threat. After all, he was married and out of his reach.

:Harry James, don't you dare press your luck. Just go along with your elders and humor them. You promised Master Chen.: Hermione knew what he was plotting.

:Come January when this Morgana rubbish is done and finished Hermione and I are gonna have our own quarters. So I will endure all the other crap until then.: He used private conversation to chat with Hermione and his father. :Bye Angel.:

:So you know what Uncle Albus said. I thought that I sensed Hermione eavesdropping that first day of school when you had the cruddy day.: James carried him out of the room.

:I know most of it and in January, because of all the events that lead up to Morgana's demise. I'm gonna as they say flee the nest.: Harry had his mind-set on it.

:That's two months away from now and you are very much not out of the nest. In fact, you are eleven or so years from it.: James pointed out that fact to him.

"Here we are boys your temporary quarters." Sirius set Draco down on his feet.

The theme was still Gryffindor only not in grand scale. No four-poster bed, but twin beds just their size. The video games were now set up in a corner media area with extra large pillows for them to sit or lounge on while they played. Overall, it wasn't that bad.

"This will do until we're set right again." Draco approved of the room.

"Yeah, I guess it's not so bad." Harry reluctantly agreed.

"Dobby brought breakfast for family made special for Masters Harry and Draco." Dobby appeared with a huge tray floating beside him loaded with food.

"Why thank you Dobby tell everyone in the kitchen that we understand their thoughtfulness." James smiled warmly down at him as he set Harry down on his feet.

"Thanks Dobby we're famished." Draco watched as Sirius conjured a table and four chairs, before taking the tray, and setting it on it.

"We want to make masters happy during this time." Dobby was as tall as they were.

"Thanks Dobby we're gonna be like this for a week if we're lucky, two at the most, at least that's what Aunt Celestra told me this morning." Harry found himself hugged by Dobby.

"Poor Masters Harry and Draco not to worry Kreacher, Winky, and Dobby will watch over you." That said he vanished.

"I'm gonna eat breakfast and not think about what that could mean." Harry climbed up onto a chair and eyed the food. Hotcakes stacks of them just the right size, sausage, bacon, toast, scrambled eggs with bits of ham and cheese, and large pitchers of milk and juice all awaited his fork.

"Two weeks?" Draco pouted.

"That's what she said." Harry nodded as he loaded his plate up with food. "Could be less."

"We'll be bored to tears by then. We can't go to class, train, practice, or anything like that." Draco was not looking forward to their holiday from school.

"We thought of that and during the day Rory, Dromi, Wills, and Henry are going to keep you occupied." James was enjoying his breakfast.

"Occupied as in how?" Draco and Harry frowned.

"I reckon you'll just have to wait and find out." Sirius grinned.

--

The wedding took place out on the front lawns, very much as it had that summer, only many more guests were at this one.

Lily, Jenna, and Anna all wore gowns that they'd been given for Harry and Hermione's wedding in Avalon. They did not need to wear white because they were renewing their vows.

James, Sirius, Remus, Alex, Wills, Henry, Ron, and Stephen all looked dashing in their Prince, Best men, groomsman, and King wear.

Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Katherine, and Gene wore glorious gowns as they had that summer, only this time Hermione matched her friends. Dromi and Rory were dressed like the other girls, but instead of holding bouquets of flowers like the others, they were holding one of their brothers in their arms.

Harry and Draco were clearly not enjoying this one bit. They were all dressed up in prince wear with smaller versions of their crowns on their heads. They didn't care that everyone thought they were adorable. All they cared about was the Wizarding World press was covering the event.

There were royal guards, Order Members, and senior DA members posted everywhere to make sure that no one crashed the wedding which went off without incident.

--

"Dad, I can walk you know." Harry was sick of being picked up and hugged like a plush bear.

"Yes, I know you can walk. However, it seems that you two are so cute and adorable that everyone wishes to cuddle you. So, if I put you down you will be converged on by all of those guests and girls again." James reminded him.

"I know that this sounds stupid, but I wanted to dance with Hermione tonight, but instead she gets to dance with other guys." Harry pouted, as he watched yet another seventh year boy dance with his wife.

James saw that Draco, who was in Violet's arms was feeling the same way. "You aren't alone feeling that way Draco is also in misery."

Lily walked over kissed James and then Harry on the cheek. "Shall we dance or are you two going to avoid dancing all night?"

James looked down at Harry, "How about it Junior shall we dance with your Mum?"

"Us, as in all three, is it possible to waltz with me in your arms?" Harry could just picture being dropped and landing on his bum.

"There's only one way to find out." Lily winked at him.

"Oh, this one is definitely going in The Prophet tomorrow." Harry sighed as all eyes turned to the three of them waltzing to the music.

To many of the elder family members and guests it was like watching what should have been. This brought tears to their eyes as they watched James, Lily, and Harry enjoy a dance together.

"I have to put this down on canvas." Dromi leaned back in Henry's arms.

"Harry might not be enjoying being six again, but your parent's sure love it." Henry pulled her closer to him.

"He's just not used to being picked up and cuddled neither of them are." Rory watched as Sirius picked up Draco, after a guest had pinched him on the cheek.

"They really are on their best behavior, so far not a jinxed person to be found." Wills saw that Hermione was dancing with a boy who was all feet. "Excuse me luv, I have to go rescue my cousin from getting her toes broken."

Ginny was also dancing with a boy who couldn't dance. "Gin isn't fairing too well either... Be back in a few." Henry kissed Dromi before going to rescue Ginny.

"Shall we take baby brother Draco for a dance?" Rory grinned at Dromi.

"Oh lets." Dromi grinned and they walked over to Sirius. "We wish a dance with our brother."

"How can I refuse? As he's pinning over Ginny dancing with other boys." Sirius set Draco in Dromi's arms.

"You can dance with her at the Millennium Celebration Ball we promise." Rory kissed him on the cheek as they started waltzing around the room.

"I know. It's humiliating to be constantly picked up, hugged, and pinched by everyone just because I'm adorable." Draco was miserable.

"We'll protect you from all those girls and women who want to cuddle you... We promise." Dromi felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ginny wishes to dance with her prince and I wish my princess to dance with me as well." Henry smiled at her.

"My Dragon needs my protection." Ginny took Draco from them and twirled away.

"Shall we my enchantress?" Henry bowed.

"Yes, shall we my fire?" Wills swept Rory away in his arms.

"I see that Hermione finally broke away from those horrid boys who can't dance and found herself someone who can't step on her feet." Rory saw that Hermione was twirling around with Harry in her arms and smiled.

"You do realize that this is going to make them even closer when he's set right again." Wills twirled them around the dance floor.

"Then you'll have to do some secret arranging when they see Sanctuary all completed this December, so they're officially married in the Muggle World as well." Rory laid her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"In November they'll be going over how they want each room to be decorated. I brought that trunk full of catalogs, paint strips, wallpaper samples, and the like with us." Wills reminded her.

"I know that William stop changing the subject. Can you arrange it or not?" Rory gave him the look.

"I've already arranged it, my fire." Wills kissed her on the nose. "Now can we please focus on how we're going to entertain Harry and Draco, as six-year-olds in November that won't bore all of us to tears?"

"If we were in America I would think Disney World, but we're not." Rory sighed.

"There is one outside Paris, although it's rather chilly in France or here for that matter as its late fall." Wills brainstormed places to go. "It's Disneyland Paris."

"If you think Harry and Draco would like it." Rory smiled. "I can arrange for a warm sunny Indian summer day with ease."

"Then it's settled Disneyland Paris it is." James tapped Wills on the shoulder as he was kissing Rory.

"I would like to dance with my daughter." James growled.

Wills turned to look at James, who was giving him his let-go-or-I-turn-you-into-a Flobberworm look. "See you after a bit, my flame." He kissed her before letting James have his dance. Then walked over to where Lily was sitting.

"James doesn't have to worry about Harry and Hermione, so you four are his target of the moment." Lily sighed.

Wills sat down beside her. "We're taking Harry and Draco to Europe tomorrow."

"There are too many risks in Europe. You'll have to think of someplace else." Stephen growled form his seat next to Anna.

"The Dark wizards and witches migrated to Europe, as did the remaining Deatheaters at large." Anna explained why Stephen was paranoid.

"I doubt that they're hanging about Disneyland Paris, which was where we planned on taking them." Wills frowned. "But you're both right it's not worth the risk. I could take them to Highgrove, but a bunch of cows, steers, sheep, and horses might be boring for them. There is the Zoo. Almost all the theme parks are closed for the season, so that's out..."

"The thing that all of you're forgetting is that Harry and Draco may look six or so years old, but in all essence are seventeen. You can't take them to kiddies' attractions. I mean that's just insulting." Ron having heard the conversation put his two cents in.

"How is Sanctuary coming along? Maybe they can choose decor or something?" Luna suggested.

Hermione was holding a sleeping Harry in her arms. "They have to keep up the mentality of a seventeen-year-old. This means that they can catch up on their reading or do an essay that's coming round soon. Merlin has various assignments for each of them."

"My laptop does have what details Marcus needs answers for to stay on schedule. I have a trunk full of stuff that he wishes you to sort through." Wills watched as Hermione pondered his latest project for them.

"Yes, well, that just might bore him to tears." Hermione frowned.

"Harry has kept up with this whole process, so it makes sense that he would wish to tackle what needs to be done." Wills reminded her.

"That's because he can see it completed in his mind. I suppose its better than being dragged around zoo's and what not." Hermione was a natural with kids. It was obvious that she was going to be an excellent mother.

Harry cuddled against her shoulder. "Mine." He sighed in his sleep

"That's right, lion. I'm yours." She rubbed his back as she spoke.

"I was going to suggest a visit with Dan and Emma. They've started on the second task scenes for Goblet." Ginny was also holding a sleeping Draco in her arms. "They're filming in a water tank on a soundstage."

Merlin and Mab appeared behind them.

"The two of them are clearly vulnerable here in this world. We will watch over them until they are made right again." Mab motioned for Xander to take Harry and Cameron to take Draco.

Hermione was not about to let him go. "Think of another way, because if you think that you're going to take him away from me for what very well may be two weeks you are sorely mistaken." She growled at Xander.

"You very nearly lost him. Are you willing to take that risk again by keeping him at the castle? Futures can change, Lass. Are you willing to put that glorious future that you were shown in jeopardy? Arthur took that chance and look where he ended, dead before his time. You must never underestimate, Morgana. She may still have enough power to finish what was half done." Merlin's words were not kind or gentle, but harsh and to the point.

Hermione looked down at the sleeping prince in her arms, tears pooled in her eyes at the thought of having to let him go, even if it was for a short time. "Can I come see him?"

"You are both princesses of both realms of course you can both see them. That is unless other circumstance prevented you to do so like finishing class work assignments and so forth." Mab smiled.

"I want Draco to be safe." Ginny let Cameron take him.

"I want Harry to be safe." Hermione let Xander take him out of her arms and then raced out of the Great Hall in tears.

"We'll visit them after classes and have dinner with them." Lily got up and kissed each of her sons on the cheek. "I love them too much to risk their lives or future happiness."

"They'll be grouchy as little bears when they awaken and find themselves not in the Pendragon Wing. We're talking major Hermione and Ginny withdrawal." James took Harry from Xander and hugged him careful not to wake him, then did the same with Draco. "All set we'll see them tomorrow."

"Just keep them safe and out of mischief." Lily wasn't so keen on letting them go.

"Geez, they aren't six. They'll be fine. Grouchy as hell that's for sure, but keep 'em busy with studying and stuff." Ron gave them some sound advice.

"I am well aware of that Ronald that is another reason they are going to be with me. I will not treat them like children." Merlin assured him. "Playing video games for a week here in the castle will rot their brains."

Mab narrowed her eyes at the Wizarding press and walked over to them. "This does not appear in your publications. The wedding is fine. But, my husband and I taking the princes is not. If you defy me the consequences will be dire."

Wills and Henry were amazed by the way Mab handled the press.

"She'd neuter the paparazzi." Henry grinned.

"I would love for them to get a taste of that power, but Rory and Dromi are more than capable of handling the press." Wills agreed.

"If they hurt my own then they will rue the day they did so. Muggle or not they are not out of my reach. I despise how this modern day news machine twists the truth to sell their wares." Mab gave them a scathing look and the press broke out in hives and pox marks. All except for the ones from _The Quibbler__,_ after all they were family.

Hammond Drake the new star reporter for _The Daily Prophet_ glared at her. He was oblivious of whom was ordering them about. "Who in Merlin's name are you? Why the bloody hell should I give a tinker's damn about your pomp and circumstance?"

The Great Hall shook with the fury of Queen Mab. Lighting slashed across a now blackened sky, and Hammond Drake found himself hanging from the rafters with donkey ears and a tail to match. "HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME IN SUCH A MANNER! I HAVE MAIMED LITTLE HALF WIZARDS LIKE YOU FOR LESS! IF MY HUSBAND HAD NOT MEDDLED INTO YOUR WORLD'S PATHETIC, AFFAIRS THIS WORLD WOULD HAVE PERISHED OVER A MILLENNIA AGO! I AM QUEEN MAB AND YOU ARE NOTHING!"

"Here Grams hold Harry, it should soothe your ruffled feathers." Xander set Harry in her arms.

"You are fortunate that I do not wish to awaken Grandson, otherwise human you would no longer be!" Mab vanished in a blinding flash of light.

"I would expect a stormy week. She's really in a temper this time." Merlin glared up at Hammond Drake. "Listen up all of you! Any leak about their whereabouts and you will rue the day you were created. That includes all of you gossipmongers who wish to gab at work tomorrow or at high tea. No one is to know where the boys are. Believe me I will find out if you do have a slip of the tongue."

"Father, you need to go calm mother. She's decided that a blizzard not a thunderstorm is in order." Celestra appeared beside them. "Did they do something to Harry?"

"No love, that fool up there insulted mother and she gave him what for." Cameron pointed up at the rafters.

"Serves the foolish mortal right for not realizing whom he was speaking to," Celestra glared up at him.

"Mab was said to be an aged hag not some goddess!" Hammond Drake grumbled. This earned him a set of bat wings and extremely large front teeth.

"Mother appears as she wishes, as does father. Do you truly believe that immortals age in appearance? My father appears as he does to all of you, because that is how you expect to see him. In truth he has burnished red gold hair, wrinkle free skin, and does not look a year over thirty."

"They understand now daughter. Let us get young Draco settled at the palace." Merlin was now as his true self and everyone gasped in surprise.

"We will see you soon." Merlin, Celestra, Cameron, and Xander all vanished in a flash of blinding light.

"Oi Colin, get some snaps of Drake we'll run a piece on him for tomorrow's issue!" Fred shouted over at Colin, but need not have he was covering the whole event.

"Fred, you promised no work for our first date." Katie Bell pouted up at him.

Fred flushed crimson. "Yeah, well, the news stops for no one." He stammered nervously.

"Very well, we'll cover the story together, but you owe me some quality one-on-one time later." Katie Bell stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Fred's reaction to their first kiss was to put his arms around her waist, pull her closer to him, and kiss her back.

--

Chapter Eleven

Morgana's influence

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	11. Morgana’s influence

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter Eleven

Morgana's influence

--

Morgana makes yet another move this time the target is Hermione.

--

Avalon

It was now Thursday and Harry was done with being six as was Draco. It was difficult enough to come up with these essays at seventeen, but at six their arms gave out after writing on twelve inches of parchment. This made finishing homework twice as difficult.

"I quit! This is useless!" Harry threw his quill down onto the desk.

"I agree with you big brother, but its not like we have much of a choice." Draco glanced over at Cameron, who was reading by the doors that led out of the Ancient Hall of Wisdom.

"Uncle Cam will be taken care of in about one minute." Harry glanced at his watch then at the doors.

"Are you plotting an escape or something?" Draco hissed.

"Yeah, something like that." Harry watched as Daisy raced through the Ancient Hall of Wisdom, passed their desks, and began dancing around her Grandfather.

"Right on schedule. Now take Grandpa's book like a good little cousin."

"Play with me Grandada!" Daisy took his book and scampered off towards the other end of the hall.

"Daisy!! What on Avalon are you up to now?" Cameron got up from his chair and gave chase.

"Genius pure genius," Draco grinned at Harry.

"Shall we go explore Unicorn Valley? I hear Rainbow Falls is an excellent spot for an afternoon swim." Harry and Draco vanished from the hall.

"The Great Hall of Wisdom is not a place to play. The boys are trying to study in peace and quiet." Cameron carried her back to the study area.

"Boys be gone." Daisy pointed at the empty desks.

"Boys gone?" Cameron looked at the two empty desks and swore.

"Grandada say bad word." Daisy stared wide-eyed and innocent at him.

"Grandada is very upset with your cousins at the moment." Cameron growled.

"Oh, they be in trouble now?" Daisy sucked on her thumb.

"Why you little imp. You helped him play hooky didn't you?" Cameron could read the guilt in her eyes and she only sucked her thumb when she was naughty.

"Harry be sad, so Daisy help make happy again." Daisy nodded.

"I see, well, in that case we shall allow them a few hours of freedom before Dad and Mum sort them out." Cameron turned her upside down in his arms.

Daisy squealed with laughter.

"Let's you and I go check the unicorn herd. I hear they have four new foals, two of which are unicorns with wings."

--

Hogwarts

Hermione and Ginny had also had enough, so they bunked off afternoon classes.

"Do you think Aunt Minerva will give us detention or take points off our House? I mean, me being a Prefect and you being Head Girl, skiving off afternoon class is soooo not gonna go over very well with her." Ginny hissed as they snuck into Harry's rooms under the cover of invisibility cloaks.

"We have been patient enough, besides the boys will need clothes tonight when they get returned to normal." She chose one of Harry's favorite outfits and stuffed whatever else he might need in a rucksack.

"Oh crumbs, here come Wills and Rory." Ginny glanced down at the map.

"Holy cricket, he's really peeved." Hermione glanced down at the map.

"Rory seems okay though." Ginny whispered, as they snuck out of the bathroom just as the two in question were entering the bedroom.

"Cutting! Both of them went and skived their afternoon classes! It's not like they weren't getting both of them back this evening or for another week for that matter!" Wills paced the floor not even a foot from where they were standing.

"It's been nearly four days, since they've seen them. I half expected them to slip away earlier this morning, but then Uncle Albus gave them the good news." Rory sensed the two of them were somewhere in the room.

"Your Dad has Harry's map, so how can they slip away!? All this ruddy stunt has done is made them make spectacles out of themselves!"

"How is that possible, when no one knows except for Mum, Daddy, Aunt Minerva, and Uncle Albus." Rory walked over to where the girls were standing, "Take the Firebolt and go to the Ancient Oak. I will handle things here." She hissed at them.

Wills senses where on high alert, so he caught some of what she had hissed at the girls. "What the bloody hell does the Firebolt have to do with any of this? Are they in this room? Did you just help them to escape!?" He turned on his heels to narrow his eyes suspiciously at her.

"Cool off for a bit your royal high horse!! You're giving me a headache!" She transfigured him into a mule.

--

Hermione and Ginny took their leave out the doors and into the hallway, just as James and Sirius were leaving Draco's quarters.

"Nothing is missing. Let's check Harry's rooms." James looked on the map nothing appeared except that Wills and Rory were rowing for some reason in Harry's rooms. "We should have grabbed our map! This one is useless, if the anyone you're searching for are wearing invisibly cloaks! Padfoot, remind me to jinx the tar out of all those ass kissing old geezers that gave them to Junior last August!"

"No Prongs, its just some trick phrase the kids came up with in case we got a hold of their creation. I mean look how theirs jinxes you if you mess with it and don't know the password. Ours only insults the intruder." Sirius liked the new version of the Marauders Map, except for it being polite, it really was a work of art.

"Keep looking Padfoot! I have a class in ten minutes and for once in your life think like a parent and be responsible!!" James handed him the map before heading off to his class.

"But, Prongs that just ain't my style," Sirius caught the scent of roses and jasmine and grinned. "Going somewhere lassies?"

Ginny and Hermione were slowly making their way to Draco's room and stopped mere inches from where Sirius was standing there grinning at what he assumed was them.

_Drat him and that Genus Canis nose of his! I should have forgone the perfume this morning!_ Hermione berated herself in her mind, but did nothing to give their location away to him.

The two of them were both in their Animagi forms.

"So you're gonna play it that way are you. Very well then, since this map is polite when it answers you, let's see what happens when one is polite to this wondrous map of yours." Sirius glanced down at the map. "I wish to see any invisibility cloaked persons in the castle, please."

_Drat! Drat! And Double Drat!!_ Hermione fumed.

The map revealed the two of them as Cleo and Princess sitting right beside him. "So, that's the key to the puzzle, ya ask politely, and be specific with your request." He cleared the map, put it away, and then reached down to pick the two of them up by the scruff of their necks.

"In you go ladies. We're gonna have a nice chat." He entered Draco's rooms and shut the door behind them with his foot before setting them free.

"How rude!" Hermione revealed herself to him.

"I'll say that hurt my neck!" Ginny glared at him, as she rubbed at the sore spot on her neck.

"Next time behave and reveal yourselves and I won't have to resort to other means." Sirius narrowed his eyes at Hermione when he spied the rucksack slung over her shoulder. "Running away because you aren't getting your way is not gonna win you any House points back. Uncle Albus stopped Aunt Minerva at fifty points each, three months of detention, no Quidditch, no Hogsmeade, and no holiday time away from Hogwarts period."

Ginny's eyes grew wider and wider as Sirius growled out their punishment. All she could think of was how much trouble they were both in. How her mother was going to react to her Aunt's scathing letter that she knew was no doubt on the way to her parents. "Mum is gonna kills us! A hundred points off our House is bad enough! The boys are gonna go mental when they find out we've been banned from the team, have three months detention, and no holiday time off!" She glared at Hermione. "I told you that this was an insane plan, but no you never listen do you!!"

"I am not running away! This is for Harry when he gets changed back to normal tonight!" Hermione took off the rucksack tossing it at Sirius. "Look for yourself if you don't believe me."

Sirius glanced inside it. "So you two planned to spend the rest of the day with the boys."

"That's the plan." Hermione glanced at Ginny. "Go collect Draco's things.

"But we're caught!" Ginny gapped openmouthed at Hermione.

"Do as I say Ginny!"

"Fine. I'll go collect some of his things, but you have well and truly cracked Hermione." Ginny not wishing to incur the wrath of Hermione headed into the bathroom.

"All of you have done everything to keep the two of us away from the boys! Well it stops as of now!" She whipped out her wand and pointed at her Uncle. "_Stupefy_!!"

Sirius went flying against the doors._Bloody hell, that's the last time that I underestimate my niece!_ Do to the sheer power behind the spell he was unable to move.

She followed that up with _Silencio_,_ Petrificus Totalus_, and then bound him up with tight snakelike coils of rope that came out of her wand. "Next time leave well enough alone and leave us be!" She glared down at him.

"Now you've gone and done it! Uncle Sirius is a professor! You attacked him not once, but four times! You've beyond doomed us!" Ginny came out with the rucksack for Draco and watched as Hermione used her wand to move Sirius to the bed.

"Get the Firebolt we're leaving!" Hermione ignored Ginny's panicked reaction to what she had done to Sirius. "Uncle Sirius could have influenced them to let us see the boys as was promised, but he did not so he deserves what was landed on him!"

Ginny, Firebolt in hand, eyed her with wary eyes. "Ron's right. You may be brilliant, but on days like this you really are scary."

"Yes, well, by keeping me away from Harry, they pushed me way too far this time!" Hermione opened the windows and then closed them. It was zero visibility and bitterly cold outside. "Not even a blizzard is going to stop me from getting to him."

Ginny looked at their sweaters and frowned. "We have to get bundled up. You do know that it's really not a good idea to fly when you can't see an inch in front of your face."

"The Ancient Oak is not hard to spy. It's the one with a full canopy of leaves and a ring of flowers around it." She put the rucksack on her back, after stuffing the map into it, flung the cloak around her, and changed back into Princess.

"I have a really bad feeling about this, but someone has to keep on eye on her." Ginny mirrored her actions and changed into Cleo.

--

Henry and Dromi walked into the rooms.

"Wills is gonna want payback for what Rory's doing to him. She's helping the girls that much is beyond obvious." He glanced into the bathroom. "Oh bugger! Draco's Firebolt is missing! Those two are gonna risk flying in this god-awful weather!"

"I told them to let the girls see the boys, but oh no do they listen to me! Now look at what they've gone and done because of it!" Dromi fumed.

"They doubled teamed Uncle Sirius!" Henry turned to spy Sirius on the bed.

"Uncle Sirius!" Dromi used her wand to set him free and right again.

"She's on the warpath and nothin's gonna stop her from gettin ta Harry." Sirius was feeling the aftereffects of the wrath of his niece. "She needs to work on her binding spell though, unless she meant for me to lose circulation in me limbs." He winced in pain.

"She can't get to Harry in a mood like that." Dromi realized the recklessness of Hermione's plan which was doomed from the start. "The Ancient Oak won't appear for them until she's in a calm state of being."

"Merlin's beard! I can't trust you to do anything can I! Remus is teaching afternoon classes today, so I can deal with the girls! He all but threw me out the doors when he heard the words Sirius is taking care of it come out of my mouth!" James stalked over and grabbed Sirius by his robes. "Start explaining why you're in extremes on this bed or I may have to seriously tear you in half!"

Sirius had rarely seen James this unglued before. "Now Prongs don't go off the deep end about this...I still have Harry's map..." He reached into his robes pocket and swore.

James hauled off and decked him. "I asked you to do one goddamn thing PADFOOT! And you bloody well mucked it up! Now the girls are gonna go out in this monstrous storm and freeze to death! Why the hell didn't you stop them!?"

"Hermione quadruple hexed me, Prongs! Ginny went off about Aunt Minerva's massive punishment and I assumed that Hermione would as well, but she just kept on with her plan. While Ginny packed up some clothes for Draco to wear tonight. Hermione went off about being kept away from Harry and then proceeded to stun sending me flying against the doors, and then she hit me with Silencio, Petrificus Totalus, and followed that by conjuring binds. She put me on the bed, they took the Firebolt, and left. It was as if she wasn't Hermione, but under the influence like Harry was fifth year!" He was let go by James and went flying back against the bed.

"FLYING THE FIREBOLT IN THIS WEATHER?!" James lost it completely. "THE ANCIENT OAK IS NOT GONNA BE IN PLAIN SIGHT! ESPECIALLY IF SHE'S UNDER MORGANA'S INFLUENCE! THEY'LL END UP GETTING CAUGHT IN THIS BLIZZARD AND WILL FREEZE TO DEATH!"

Rory raced into the rooms followed by a beyond furious Wills.

"I SWEAR TO GOD KATHERINE AURORA LILY ELIZABETH, IF YOU EVER PULL THAT ON ME AGAIN I WILL MAKE IT MY LIFE'S MISSION TO MASTER MAGIC AND PAY YOU BACK!! I DON'T EVER WISH TO BE A DONKEY, FLOBBERWORM, FERRET, OR WHATEVER THE BLOODY HELL YOU TURNED ME INTO AFTER THAT!!" Wills roared at Rory at the top of his lungs. "I WAS GOING TO GIVE US SOME DOWN TIME FROM THE HUNDREDS OF OFFICIAL APPEARANCES, BECAUSE I DIDN'T WISH FOR YOU TO BE PUT THROUGH THE WRINGER YET! BUT AFTER WHAT YOU JUST PULLED WE'LL JUMP IN WITH BOTH FEET!"

"You were overreacting and I just wanted you to calm down!"

"YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU HELPED THEM ESCAPE THE CASTLE?! YOU LET THEM DO GOD KNOWS WHAT IN THE MIDDLE OF A BLIZZARD, BECAUSE YOU HELPED THEM LEAVE HARRY'S ROOMS!" Wills roared furiously down at her.

"I didn't know that Hermione was under some evil hags influence! That she was completely mental, but then by the looks of it that temperament runs in the family!" Rory was sick of Wills roaring at her and hot angry tears burned in her eyes. "I'm going after them since this is my fault!!" Rory vanished Merlin style from the room.

"GODDAMN IT KATHERINE AURORA LILY ELIZABETH!! YOU ARE NOT ENDING OUR FIRST ROW BY BLINDLY CHASING AFTER THE GIRLS IN A BLIZZARD!!" Wills stalked out of Draco's room and went to go suit up into his winter gear, so he could go after her.

"That tears it! Dromi watch over your mother! Henry suit up we're going to find the girls!" James did not like the fact that the situation kept worsening.

Padfoot was sitting on the bed.

"Padfoot, you idiot...we need winter gear on or we'll freeze!" James rolled his eyes in annoyance as Padfoot raced out the doors. "You aren't gonna win you old hag. We're better than you are and so the girls are gonna be fine. Henry, I'll meet you down in the Common room." He vanished, Merlin style out, of the room.

--

Avalon's Rainbow Falls

An hour later

Harry floated on his back in the warm crystal clear water. Suddenly his whole body went icy cold. "Draco, something's wrong with Hermione. I can feel it." He swam to shore.

"You said that she was in a temper this morning, while we were taking lessons with First-Gramps." Draco swam over to where Harry was drying off. "You don't think the girls made a break from the castle do you? I mean it's like subarctic weather in our world right now."

"I'm aware of that little brother and if she's in a temper she won't be able to see the Ancient Oak. In weather like that they'll get hopelessly lost." Harry used magic to dress himself and waited for Draco to dry off and do the same.

"So, in truth both the girls and us had the same idea, only ours went off smashingly and theirs not so much." Draco was now dry and dressed.

"That about covers it. Time to face the wrath of our First-Grandparents and Uncle Cam, maybe they can go find the girls." Harry and Draco vanished.

--

Hagrid's Hut

Ginny and Hermione made it as far as Hagrid's Hut with the Firebolt. After that they waded through knee-high snow to get to the front doors of the hut, where they took shelter from the bitter blowing vortex of snow howling outside.

Ginny lit a fire in the fireplace with her wand. "Don't snarl at me about lighting a fire. It's snowing so badly outside that you can't see the smoke from the chimney."

"The map usually shows us the Ancient Oak, but its not working correctly." Hermione was under Morgana's influence, so she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Did it ever dawn on you that maybe that's a sign to wait until this evening?" Ginny was so cold that her teeth were chattering.

"I've come this far and I'm not turning back now." Hermione was also frozen, but determined to find her way to Harry. "You stay here and keep warm."

"Hermione, you can't even see the forest behind us. How are you going to see a tree that isn't even showing up on the map?" Ginny in a try to get warm again, wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, and used her wand to blow hot air on herself.

Hermione set about making them tea all the while using her own wand to blow hot air on herself. "I had this nightmare that Harry was sick and I have to see for myself that he's okay."

"Uncle James and Aunt Lily told us that they were both fine and you haven't sensed anything during our lessons in Avalon. Maybe Morgana is playing mind games with you, like Voldemort did with Harry fifth year." Ginny sneezed and coughed.

"Their excuse for us not being able to see them, besides the homework issue, was that we would get upset seeing them like that, or was there more to it than that." Hermione continued to prepare the tea.

"Aunt Lily would be worried, so would Uncle James, and they aren't. So, again I say Morgana the hag is up to something." Ginny tried to snap her out of it.

"I need to see for myself." Hermione handed her a cup of tea.

"Just like Harry had to rescue Uncle Sirius. Look how that turned out. It's obvious that her new agenda is to destroy your future with him. Maybe this is another attempt at that." Ginny sipped the warm soothing tea.

Hermione warmed herself up with tea that she sipped in one hand, while she continued to warm and dry herself with her wand. "I'm going while you stay here and keep warm. Don't worry Ginny I'll be fine. I've been to the Ancient Oak a hundred times. I know where it is regardless of the map."

"That was before it snowed and with actual visibility of the Dark Forest." Ginny reminded her between sneezing and coughing fits.

"I'm all bundled in my alpine ski gear. I'll be fine." Hermione was all set to head out into the storm again. "I even cast _Impervious_ on myself, so the snow won't cling to me." That said she wrenched open the back door of the hut and headed out into the storm, leaving Ginny safe and warm back inside the Hut.

Ginny sprang to her feet, raced over to the door, and wrenched it open. "Hermione! Come back it's too risky!" She shouted into the storm, but it was no use it was as if the storm had swallowed Hermione whole. There was no sign of her except for her footprints the storm was covering with each gust of icy cold wind. "I'm not gonna let that hag win!" She used her wand to send up five signal flares before going back inside.

--

"Did ya see that Prongs!?" Sirius shouted over the howling winds of the storm.

"It came from Hagrid's, maybe the girls decided to hold up there!" James shouted back.

"I can't believe that Ginny didn't stop her!" Charlie shouted.

"Stop Hermione when she's on a mission? You must be in dreamland thinking that mate!" Wills shouted as they made their way towards Hagrid's.

"No one stops our Hermione when she's set on something!" Henry agreed. "At least Dromi stayed back at the castle."

"Katherine Aurora is still out in this nightmare that is unless she went to Avalon!" Wills felt horrid that he had lost his temper and now his beloved was out in the storm.

"She's wearing the alpine ski gear that you bought her last month, it'll keep her safe from the elements, and Hermione has the same gear as well." Henry tried to reassure his brother.

"Rory's probably sitting in the shelter of the Ancient Oak waiting for a break in the storm. I've no doubt in my mind that we're going to find the girls. Just keep moving!" James shouted over at Wills as they caught sight of the Hut in the distance.

--

Imperial Palace of Avalon

Harry and Draco arrived back at the palace and found their Uncle Albus and First-Grandparents waiting for them.

"Either we're in extreme trouble for taking a well earned break or I was right in my assumption that something is wrong with Hermione." Harry could feel them trying to rein in their thoughts and feelings from him.

"Morgana is influencing Hermione's mind, just as Tom influenced yours on that pinnacle eve when you entered the Department of Mysteries." Albus knew better than to sugarcoat the situation.

Harry's blood ran as cold as an icy river once more. "Morgana Le Hag is making her believe that I'm here in extremes or hurt? That everyone is hiding things from her?" He narrowed his eyes up at the four of them. "Keeping us apart backfired on all of you and now she's out in a blizzard trying to get to me!"

"Not alone. I'd bet my Firebolt that Ginny was with her through most of it." Draco read Albus' silent expression and swore.

"Ginny and Hermione stopped to thaw out at Hagrid's. Ginny stayed, but Hermione did not." Albus could feel the fury and terror building up inside Harry. "Ginny sent up a series of flares that were seen by the search party."

"Change me back! Set me right again or so help me if Morgana wins and Hermione..." He couldn't say and Hermione dies.

What he had seen with the Boggart flashed in front of his eyes, and he lost it. "I WILL NOT CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ANYMORE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!? I WILL LOSE ALL FAITH IN BEING A GOODY-GOODY AND MAKE ALL OF YOUR LIVES HELL!! I WILL MAKE TOM RIDDLE LOOK LIKE A KITTEN THAT HAS BEEN DECLAWED!" Harry's voice held venom in it as he roared the words out at him.

"We are aware of that Harry and you are about to be set right again. Now, both of you quickly change into the clothes that I brought for you both to wear." Albus had not felt that darker side of him in two years.

"Grandson, you must calm your mind, tamp down your emotions, and focus on that bright future ahead of you. Hermione is going to be fine. Your sister will keep her safe. Do as I taught you. Clear your mind it is essential for you to do this for the counter incantation to work." Merlin waited until Harry came out dressed in ridiculously oversized clothing before walking over to calm him.

"Listen to them Harry or Morgana wins and your vow to rid the world of Dark wizards will be a memory." Draco looked him in the eyes. "You are her only hope now. Forget that you're pissed off and focus on next September."

Harry focused on his training, the breathing from the lessons by Master Chen, mental focus lessons from Gramps, and the ability to rein in all his emotions and achieve complete clarity over his mind from his lessons with First-Gramps. "I'm ready now." His voice was utterly calm as he walked over to stand in front of his First-Grandparents and Uncle Albus.

Draco watched in utter astonishment as Harry went from six to what appeared to be an inch or so taller than his previous six foot three inches. "Uncle Albus is it me or did they just make him nineteen?" Draco frowned.

Albus looked down at Draco and sighed. "Yes, well, setting a wizard back to their original form and exact age is a tricky business." He glanced over at his nephew, who did appear to have grown an extra inch or so in height.

Harry glanced down at his hands, they were normal size again. His clothing seemed an inch or so shorter, but he didn't care he was back to normal again. "It's good to be me again..." He noticed the four of them were frowning at him. "What is it...do I have a third eye in the middle of my forehead or something?"

"We overshot our counter incantation by two years. No matter you're now older than Hermione." Merlin patted him on the shoulder.

"Nineteen? Did he just say nineteen?" Harry went to stand over by his uncle.

"Not to worry, dear boy, this sometime happens." Albus hugged him. "No harm was done from it. Now finish getting dressed in the other winter clothing."

Merlin conversed with Mab for a minute or two before changing Draco back. This time the incantation worked flawlessly. Draco was back to his seventeen-year-old self. "That's more like it I guess it needed fine-tuned." Merlin grinned pleased with the results.

"We repeated the incantation twice with Harry when only once was needed." Mab was now able to focus on calming the storm raging outside their world. "I need to teach Hermione the ways of finding our tree. In her current state of mind she will have wandered passed it a dozen times by now."

"If Morgana is influencing her mind the tree will not reveal itself. After Voldemort invaded all those years ago, it had a countermeasure set on it so such a thing would never occur again." Cameron walked into the room. "Is Harry older?"

Harry was all geared up to go rescue his love. "First-Grams and Gramps goofed. Now if you will excuse me I have to rescue my princess. Draco you see to Ginny. I won't be long." Harry vanished.

"I'll let the two of you break the news to Dad and Mum that you missed his age by two years." Draco also dressed for the weather vanished.

--

Dark Forest

Rory sat in the warmth of the Ancient Oak as the storm raged on mere inches from her. "Come on baby sister let me find you." She was using empathy to zero in on Hermione's emotional state. The storm was beginning to ebb and she could now see most of the forest. "No sense sitting here. Looks like I'm going to have to search for her on foot." She got up and left the protective warmth of the tree. The cold hit her like a vise and bit into her warm skin.

Hermione, her_ impervious_ charm now depleted, was wandering around in circles half frozen. "I will find the tree because Harry needs me." The snow was knee to waist deep in places, so she couldn't see the exposed tree roots underneath it. Therefore, with one misstep she found her foot hopelessly lodged between some exposed roots.

"I WILL GET TO HIM YOU HAG! YOU WILL NOT WIN!" Ignoring the pain shooting up her leg, she clawed at the snow with her gloved fingers that were numb from the cold.

Rory heard her cry of fury not even a stones throw from where she was wading through the snow. "Hermione! It's Rory! Call back to me and I'll come to you!" She shouted into the forest her voice echoing around her.

"Rory? Help me! My boot is caught between some roots!" Hermione shouted back relieved to hear her voice.

"Hang on Hermione! I'll be right with you! Stay still! Don't move or you'll wedge your foot even more!" Rory plowed through waist high drifts of snow until she finally she saw Hermione.

"Rory hurry! I have to get to Harry! He needs me!" Hermione was still very much under Morgana's influence.

Rory's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Easy there baby sister. Harry's fine. I just saw them both at breakfast this morning."

"My dream was so real. He was sick and all of you were keeping him from me..." Hermione burst into tears of exhaustion.

"I think someone needs _Occlumency_ lessons." Harry was standing beside Rory. "Because as you can clearly see not only am I fine, but better than ever."

"But my dream it was so real..." She was slowly coming out of Morgana's influence and with it came all the miserable side effects.

Harry, before seeing to getting her foot unstuck, sent off a phoenix flare with his wand. "Rory, go tend to Hermione. While I see what trouble she's gotten herself into with her boot."

"Is it me or are you taller and older now?" Rory gaped openmouthed at her brother. He even sounded older than his seventeen years.

"Katherine Aurora, please try to focus on the problem, and less on my current state of appearance." Harry went about melting the snow around Hermione's feet, so he could get a better look at how stuck she really was. "Oh baby, you have well and truly gotten yourself stuck this time. Tree roots two Hermione zero." He reached down to try to dislodge her foot.

"Ow! Harry stop it that really hurts!" Hermione awakened the second he tried to move her foot. "Oh goddess, I don't feel so good." She moaned.

"I'm one step ahead of you, baby." Harry conjured something for her to get sick in. "She's really wedged her foot. It's too risky to try to remove the roots with a spell."

"Please don't." Hermione managed between bouts of being sick to her stomach. "I like my foot on my person." She gagged, as she got sick again.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." Harry conjured a small handsaw and began the painstaking task of cutting the roots. "Try not to move sweetheart or that just may happen."

"Harry? Did you find Hermione and Rory?!" Draco's shouts echoed around the three of them.

The storm was beginning to pick up again, only this time it was natures fury, and not Mab's.

"Is anyone hurt?!" James shouted.

"We saw that phoenix flare of yours. Do it again so we can find you!" Sirius shouted.

"Do it again he says." Harry conjured a butterfly of pure energy in his palm. "Bring them to us. Show them the way." He spoke to the shimmering creation and off it flew. "Follow the butterfly! I'm too busy to send up the flare! I found both of them! Rory is fine! Hermione is not!" Harry shouted back, as he continued to try to free her foot.

"Follow the butterfly? What the hell did you mean..." James shout was cut short. "Good show son! We're following your beacon!"

"I'm cold." Hermione's body was racked with chills.

"Well, we can't have that now can we, princess." Harry set down his saw. Took off his coat and put it around her. "Rory, use my wand to warm her up." He had warm air blowing out the tip of his wand.

"What about you? The storm is really starting up again. Oh, and you have to teach me how to do that sometime." Rory was concerned about her brother catching cold.

"I'll be fine. Just keep her warm." Harry had cut through one of the thick tree roots, but had a ways to go before her foot would be free.

"Daddy, get a move on. Hermione has her boot lodged in the tree roots and is half frozen! Harry is using a handsaw to get her free, but Hermione was cold so he gave her his own jacket!" Rory spotted the search party.

"Be right there, Babydoll. We're following the path Harry's little creation is melting in the snow!" Wills called out to her.

"William, did you bring any blankets?" Rory was overjoyed to see and hear him again.

"I've got blankets in my rucksack and another jacket." Henry as soon as they reached them dug into his rucksack and pulled out a thick warm jacket, and a warm blanket. "Here Harry put this on."

Harry took the jacket from Henry and put it on. "Thanks big brother. Now please bundle up Hermione." He went back to sawing at the roots.

"I see the problem, son. She's to close to the root to use a spell to free her." James got beside Harry and started in on the other roots with his own conjured saw.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me or does he look nineteen?" Wills blinked a few times as if to clear his vision.

"Yeah, he does look older to me." Henry frowned.

"Draco, is he older and taller?" Sirius arched a brow at his nephew. "You look the same as before, but Harry not so much."

Draco got in front of Hermione and ignored their commentary. "She's really gone and done a number on herself this time." He used his wand to melt the snow.

"Can't we just conjure a tent or something?" William was now holding Hermione, who was clearly not okay, in his arms. "She needs to get out of this weather."

Xander appeared behind Harry. It was obvious that their grandfather had yet to teach him about being one with nature. "If the two of you would please stop attacking the root system of the Ancient Oak, I will free Hermione's foot."

Harry and James disposed of the saws.

"Being in harmony with nature hasn't been covered in lessons yet. Draco and I were starting to study that this week. If I damaged the Ancient Oak, it wasn't meant." He stood up and frowned at Xander. They now looked eye to eye with each other. That alone was enough to shock him. Intent on helping his princess and not on this new change that he had undergone he shoved that aside.

_Dad's right he looks nineteen now and we look eye to eye as well. _Xander pushed that thought aside and focused on the problem. "No harm done that cannot be made right again. Now place your hands above the roots and use your mind to focus on asking the Ancient Oak to please move its roots to free Hermione."

Harry closed his eyes and did as Xander told. :Sorry, about cutting your roots, but could you please help me free Hermione?: He heard a sort of music in his head.

The roots lifted, allowing Wills and Draco to pull her free. When that was done, it set its roots back down again.

:Thank you again. I'm sorry about cutting you.: Once again, natures symphony of music exploded in his mind.

"Very good cousin, now finish by healing what you damaged. Just concentrate on mending the roots that you cut by using your mind." Xander was impressed. He was doing magic years beyond his seventeen years.

Harry did just that, only this time the symphony in his mind was off the scales. To his amazement and everyone around him the root was mended in less than a minute. :There now, all better sorry once again for cutting you.: He smiled as the symphony seemed to welcome him in his mind.

He scooped Hermione up into arms. "See you at the Hospital Wing." And vanished.

"Okay Draco. Why is Harry almost two inches taller and two years older in appearance?" James frowned at his youngest son. "You still look as you were before the hex. What went amiss with Junior?"

"Harry, uh, went first. It was a never been done incantation that needed tweaked, before they tried it again on me." Draco took a step back away from his father.

"TWEAKED? BECAUSE IT DIDN'T GO QUITE AS PLANNED WITH YOUR OLDER BROTHER!?" James bellowed at him.

Draco did the logical thing. He got the hell out of harms way and vanished.

"Oh, way to go, Daddy… You scared Draco half to death. Let's go Wills." Rory put her arms around his neck.

They both vanished.

"Mum sent me to see if any of you had been injured or to see if Daddy may have had an attack after seeing Harry." Dromi appeared next to Henry.

"Nervous breakdown maybe, but otherwise he's in denial." Henry pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the nose.

"Oh honestly, Daddy, he doesn't look a year over nineteen. All that really matters is the two of them are back as they should be." Dromi narrowed her eyes as she turned to look at her father.

"Xander! You tell Merlin that they did a smashing job setting Draco right again. However, they should have tried better when sorting out Harry James. Or did they deliberately add two years to his age, so they could enjoy watching me pull my hair out!?" James snarled at Xander.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not. I have a family to think about." Xander vanished.

"YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE OLD MAN!" James roared up at the sky.

"CONTROL YOURSELF JAMES HARRY STEPHEN ARTHUR MICHAEL!!" Merlin appeared in front of him.

James not caring that he could be hexed to hell and back flipped him the universal up yours sign.

"Morgana tried a curse never performed before in modern or in any timeline! Therefore, a never before preformed incantation was needed! Harry is perfectly healthy and nothing other than missing the age mark by two years went awry! An incantation of this magnitude could have very well killed either of them! You are upset James, so I will let that go! Now to the castle with the lot of you! Get out of my forest!" Merlin sent them all to the castle with a mere wave of his hand.

--

Chapter Twelve

Nineteen

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	12. Nineteen

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter Twelve

Nineteen

--

Everyone tries to get used to Harry's new look...

--

Hospital Wing – Hours Later

"Mum, will you quit staring at me. It's starting to give me a complex." Harry was sitting next to Hermione's bed. "I can't believe that I've change that much in my appearance."

Lily held up a mirror. "Are you sure about that?"

Harry got his first look at himself. He couldn't believe his eyes. "I look like Dad."

He ran his hand across his jaw. His face was fuller now more defined like it would be at nineteen. His hair was in need of a trim again and fell roguishly across his eyes. He had a three-musketeer's look on his face. He was sporting a red gold beard and mustache; even his eyes looked older in a way. "No wonder everyone is gawking at me. If I had hazel eyes, Dad and I may as well be the same person. I've got to shave this off, before Hermione sees it, or she won't even know me." He didn't know how to react to his new state of appearance.

"I don't know about that, honey. She might like your dashing new look." Lily put the mirror away and sat down in the chair beside him. "All for one and one for all as it were." She winked at him.

"Dad's afraid that this latest attempt will be considered strike three in Hermione's mind. When all is said and done it bloody well comes close to it." Harry felt the fury rising inside him again, but easily tamped it down to embers.

"Harry, this wasn't your fault."

"Morgana tried to kill her this time, Mum. It will not happen again. She has a trickle of power left in her and that she'll save for the Millennium Celebration Ball. I would bet my life on that. Next time I'll be more than ready for her."

"Harry…" Hermione moaned and coughed in her sleep.

Harry wanted blood for what she had done to Hermione and by the gods he was going to get it. "No one does this to my family, or my love, and lives to tell about it."

"It's going to take time and healing, but she'll better in no time." Lily kissed his cheek. "Both her and Ginny will."

"Ginny stayed at Hagrid's, but my angel didn't, so she isn't half as sick as Hermione is and gets to rest in her rooms." Harry cradled Hermione's hand to his cheek.

"She isn't here because of you, so don't even think of blaming yourself. Morgana is a very ancient sick minded Dark witch, who doesn't know when she's defeated." Albus walked into the Hospital Wing as did Minerva.

"Aunt Minerva about the girl's extreme punishments, since Hermione was not of her own mind at the time do they still stand?" Harry turned to smile at his Aunt and Uncle.

"Oh, my stars, you really are older now." Minerva gasped in surprise clasping her hand against her chest, as she had years ago when they had saved Hermione from the troll.

"Yes, I know...now about those punishments is it up for negotiation?" Harry tried to keep his mind set on the task and not think about her reaction to his new look. "I plan on shaving that might help a little."

"Nonsense, nephew, everyone around you will have to settle in with the new you. Now as for the punishments, they are all canceled, and one hundred points will be added back to Gryffindor as we speak." Albus winked at him. "Now how are the girls fairing? Is there any change in Hermione?" He asked Lily.

"Ginny is resting peacefully upstairs in her bed. Gene is looking after her as is Draco. She didn't get nearly as frozen as Hermione nor did she injure her ankle. Now as for Hermione, she is exhausted from her ordeal of being taken over by Morgana. That in itself was enough of a shock to her system. Add the exposure to the elements and she is going to be here in the Hospital Wing for a week. Then she'll be recuperating in her room for at least two or three weeks." Lily gave them her diagnosis. "We will know more when she awakens in a few hours. Right now her temperature is up, which is normal after the ordeal that she went through. The medicine that I gave her a while ago will take care of that."

"Harry, sitting here and staring at her isn't going to do you or her any good. Go upstairs and change into fresh clothes. Then after that we will arrange for you to watch over her tonight." Minerva saw that he was still in his layers of winter clothing.

"Minerva is right you need to eat dinner. Then you will be free to hold Hermione tonight." Albus agreed.

"All of you go to dinner. I can more than take on the task of watching over Hermione. After all I have been doing so for six years." Poppy shooed them all out of the Hospital Wing.

--

Pendragon Wing - Common Room

James met the two of them at the Common Room doors. "Lily, it's time for your dinner. Then you need to put your feet up and rest for the night. You and our miracles need rest and sustenance." He pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

Harry not wishing to hear his Dad's commentary on his new look, continued passed him up the stairs to his rooms.

Lily pulled out of his arms and scowled at him. "What's your brilliant plan this time? Are you going to pretend that nothing has changed by focusing on the babies and me and ignoring our son? You know as well as I do that he had no say how the counter incantation was going to play out."

James glanced up at the stairs and sighed in defeat. "He'll want his own space now. I'm not ready for that yet."

"Oh James, it's going to be at least a month or two before that happens. It's going to take Hermione weeks to heal. Harry isn't going to vanquish Morgana until New Years Eve. I suspect that they may elope Christmas Eve, but that's nothing to go mental over and we will deal with that together when that day is on us." She cuddled up against him.

"How's he handling his new look?" James rested his chin on top of her head.

"Not that well. He seems to think Hermione isn't going to know him now." Lily smirked. "I thought that he was going to faint dead away when he saw his reflection. He's just as floored by this as all of us are; only he has to endure being gawked at by everyone."

"It's not every week that you go from seventeen to six, then from there leap all the way up to nineteen. It's gonna take time for all of us to adjust. He's gonna have to take his N.E.W.T'S this month. They're gonna want to see just how much being aged two years has effected him." James glanced up at the stairs again, but Harry had yet to come back down.

"I think that you're going to find that he is very much the next Merlin and not so much in training for anything anymore. I bet that he could pass his Auror trials with flying colors." Lily smiled up at James. "Go have a chat with him, honey. He needs his dad."

"I'll do that while you go have a look in on Ginny." James and Lily headed up the stairs.

--

Harry stuck his head into Ginny's rooms. Draco was feeding her some broth. "I'm on my way to my room, but I wanted to check in on my baby sister."

"Come in big brother." Ginny sounded weak as a kitten. "How's Hermione doing?"

Harry paused at the doorway. Not wanting his new look to shake her up, as it had the other members of their family. "She's still out of it, but Mum says that's because of the ordeal that she went through today. Morgana took over her mind. There are also the repercussions that come with exposure to the winter elements." Harry even thought he sounded and acted older. "The prognosis is no less than a week in the Hospital Wing. Then she will be sequestered in her rooms to recuperate for three weeks after that." _What the hell had he just said!? He never spoke with such formality!_

"Thank you, Healer Pendragon, for that through diagnosis and prognosis on Hermione's condition." Ginny stared wide-eyed at Harry. "My goodness, Draco wasn't joshing me when he said that you'd been aged two years older." Ginny got that out in a weak voice before another coughing fit hit again.

Draco waited out the coughing, before putting a goblet of water up to her lips to drink. "She has a very nasty cold, but Aunt Gene and Mum say that she's going to be fine after a week of bed rest."

Ginny wrinkled her nose at the thought of being stuck in bed for a week. "After that I have three months detention, no Quidditch, no Hogsmeade, no holiday time off, and they took fifty points each off our House." Ginny blew her nose with a tissue and gave him a miserable look.

Harry walked in and stood beside her bed. "That's not entirely true. You see I've had a chat with Aunt Minerva and Uncle Albus and all punishments have been canceled." He conjured a vase of bright sunny windflowers and set it on her nightstand.

Ginny got her first good look at him and really liked his new appearance. "Hermione is gonna be very pleased when she wakes up." Ginny managed a weak smile. "Dragon, can you grow yourself a beard like Harry's?" She looked up at Draco, who was holding her in his arms.

"It might take a week or two, but yes Peaches I can grow one like Harry's." Draco chuckled.

"Good because I really think you would look rather dashing with one." She yawned. "By the way big brother you look devastatingly handsome..."

Harry blushed causing Draco to laugh even harder.

"No. I'm serious. Hermione's gonna really love your new look." Ginny coughed.

"I'm happy that you think so, baby sister. You know to be honest I was going to shave it off." Harry chuckled.

"Don't you dare, it looks smashing. Hermione has to see you like this." Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, Gin the beard stays." Harry kissed her on the forehead. "Get some rest. I have to change, have dinner, and then get back to Hermione."

"How's Dad handling having a near carbon copy of him?" Draco asked as Harry was leaving the room.

"One word sums it up baby brother...Denial. Dad is in extreme denial." Harry winked at him and then left him to tend to Ginny.

--

James was waiting for Harry in his bedroom. "Want to talk about it?" He asked as Harry headed for the bathroom.

"I think the actual question is do you wish to talk about it?" Harry called back to him from the bathroom.

"So, your mother was right, appearance isn't the only thing about you that has changed. Exactly what occurred before your first-grandparents sorted you out?" James stood in the bathroom doorway.

Harry turned to look at him. "I lost my temper over the whole Hermione being mentally possessed by Morgana situation. My temper was off the charts." He turned on the taps in the shower.

"I've only been that off the scale a few times in my life. First with Aunt Marge, whom I blew up like a hot-air balloon, after Cedric died I was angry with the world because Voldemort had risen because of my blood. I would say all of fifth year… after Uncle Sirius died. The finale minutes of the vanquishing of Tom Riddle. Vanquishing Toad lady and confronting Fudge at the celebration. Hermione getting hurt during the all-star match and now this Morgana horseshit." He continued to converse with his dad as he went about his evening routine.

"After all the horseshit you went through all those years running, all of that is more than understandable." James could now understand why Mab would have wanted him older. It had been Mab not Merlin, who had overshot the goal of seventeen years. "Did you I don't know, say that if anything fatal happened to Hermione, that you would toss being good away and make their lives hell?"

"Something along those lines, only I added that I would make Tom Riddle look like a kitten who had been declawed." Harry got dressed in his Puddlemere United sweats.

"I believe that we've just solved why you were aged passed seventeen in mind as well as body." James arched a brow at Harry, as he started swearing in Parseltounge. "You beyond lost your temper in front of Mab. She wanted to make sure that you could easily control your emotions and actions after setting you right again."

"Well, at least now if you told someone that I was seventeen going on twenty you wouldn't be lying." Harry could now instantly control his temper and was now perfectly calm. "Is everyone down eating dinner in the Great Hall?"

"That would be a correct assumption. Are you up to facing them all tonight or would you like to wait until tomorrow?" Lily was standing next to James. "The pups or should I say Hogwarts new mascots are down there with Ron and Luna."

"I'm not dressed for dinner. I would have to put my uniform back on." Harry frowned.

"Just wear your Wizarding robes over what you have on. They all know that Hermione is sick in the Hospital Wing." Lily was nearing her fifth month of her pregnancy and had really started showing over the past few days. "Now who's staring?"

Harry grinned at his mother. "Sorry, Mum I guess the twins had a growth spurt."

"It won't be long now before these two start kicking and really move around." Lily smiled. "Now shall we go down to dinner I'm starved.

--

The Great Hall

Dinner was well underway when they entered the Great Hall by the professors' entrance. The conversation instantly stopped, as did most of the meal, because almost everyone was gawking openmouthed at Harry.

"Suddenly this seems like a not so intelligent choice." Harry eyed everyone with wary eyes.

"Nonsense after your day you need to sit down, relax, and eat a good meal." Lily gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Exactly where am I sitting? If I go down there I'll be mobbed." Harry hissed at his father.

"Sure looks that way doesn't it son, but then you're an assistant professor, so it's okay to sit by us at the head table." James pointed at the three empty place settings.

"Harry, you sit in the middle. James and I will sit on either side of you." The three of them sat down.

Everyone was still pointing, staring, and murmuring about him.

"Headmaster, perhaps Assistant Professor Pendragon should make a brief speech." Severus suggested to Albus.

"Quite right Severus, perhaps he does need to say a few words." Albus turned to look at Harry. "The choice as always is yours of course."

Harry took a deep breath and got to his feet. "First Hermione is going to be fine. It's going to take a few weeks of healing, but she will be back to herself in no time. Ginny wasn't under the influence of Morgana Le Hag... Sorry that was crass of me Morgana Le Fay. She will be up and around in a week or so. Draco, who is back to his seventeen-year-old self, is watching over her."

Sporadic applause echoed around the Hall.

"You're not seeing an optical illusion. Your eyes aren't playing tricks on you. I was the first to have a never performed incantation performed on me. Now as with most incantations there are always risks that something might go awry, even when the two most powerful magic wielders of our kind are the ones performing the spell. Yes, even my first-grandparents can make mistakes. I'm not exactly seventeen, three months, and four days anymore."

The Hall was filled with murmurs and gasps from the students.

"It's what my birth certificate states, but now that's not entirely accurate. I'm now nineteen. This changes nothing. I'm still the same Harry, as I always was. I at eleven, along with Neville and Hermione, lost one hundred fifty points off our House, because of our quest to get Norbert up to the tower to Charlie's comrades. Norbert was Hagrid's baby dragon. We almost pulled it off, but Draco caught us. That nevertheless is in the past... Most of you have had the privilege to see or had your noses in the set of five books that Gramps, arranged for all of you to have to limit the number of inquiries on my person." Harry took out his wand.

"Now to prove to you that I am who I say I am. I would like you to meet my version of Prongs or it might be an unicorn one never knows." He conjured his Stag patronus. It trotted over to nudge Ron's hair, before ending up standing in front of the main table. "Now lets eat I have to get back to my princess."

"As you can see my Nephew is a bit older, but otherwise the same Harry that many of us are fond of. He does however wish to be with his princess when she awakens, so please refrain from converging on him until the weeks end." Minerva eyed all the students. "Ronald and Luna may come up and say hello if they wish, but that is all."

Ron and Luna raced up to the front of the head table and sat on the chairs that Albus had conjured for them.

"Mum and Dad have been worried sick about you and Draco. Now I have to write her and tell her what exactly?" Ron frowned.

"Hello to you to Ron." Harry focused on his meal of the usual oriental cuisine.

"He really has been worried to a frazzle about you both, as have all of us." Luna confided to him.

"Luna!" Ron flushed crimson with embarrassment.

"Oh, stop it. They're like brothers to you and it was all kept so hush, hush, even from you, Ginny, Hermione, and me." Luna scoffed at him.

"It was a nice effort of our elders to keep her at bay, but she did find out. It means that someone in the castle or at the wedding talked to Cho." Harry's razor sharp detective skills were on high alert. "Oh and Ron it's nice to know that you care. Here have a spring roll they really are quite good." Harry's eyes went from serious to humorous in seconds.

"Did it hurt when they changed you back?" Ron helped himself to some of the food on the platters in front of Harry.

"No it was quite painless, but Morgana's felt like getting stunned. This is peculiar when you think about it, seeing as they were similar incantations." Harry frowned when Ron choked on his spring roll. "What's wrong?"

Ron frowned at him cocking his head to see if the scar, that Harry was famous for, was still in fact there on his forehead. "Oh nothing... It's just that you're acting as stuffy as Hermione when she's all Miss Scholar."

"She's ruined me." Harry glared at his father.

"Who's ruined you son?" James tried not to smirk.

"First-Grams made me a mature, responsible, know-it-all. Just because I went mental and may or may not have stated that if anything happened to Hermione...I would make Tom Riddle look like a kitten, who'd been declawed and incur my wrath on everyone. I was upset. People say things they don't mean when they are upset." Harry grumbled out a response.

Albus' eyebrows rose as Harry grumbled out the answer to his father's question. "Perhaps she wanted to better prepare you for next September." He suggested.

Harry pondered that for a second. "It's still no excuse to take away my adventurous side." He snarled.

"Young one, she allowed you the ability to rein that side of you in, it is key in your Auror training. However, it's not taught until nearly the final year of training." Chen corrected him. "This is most welcoming news."

"I can read ancient runes, fluently speak mermish and dozens more languages. I'm not positive, but today I think I spoke a language that was musical and bird like. Hell, I could probably understand Arithmancy now. All thanks to First-Grams and that's just the tip of the iceberg." Harry was beyond sarcastic at this point. "Hell, bring on the Auror trials and the N.E.W.T'S. I bet my Firebolt that I score O's across-the-board."

"Do ya still fancy Quidditch?" Anthony, Justin, and Colin raced up to see him.

"Do I still fancy Quidditch? Is the sky blue? Do we not need air to breathe? Of course I still fancy playing Seeker. I just don't have that urge to go off and hunt down Morgana at the moment." Harry narrowed his eyes at them in annoyance. "I'm gonna miss my Marauder side." Harry now miserable and depressed buried his face in his hands.

"Maybe you just need to settle in with this new you, before everything is all sorted out again." Lily added a large helping of fried rice to her plate then topped it with wantons and spring rolls.

"Are the twins craving Chinese tonight?" Harry finished his meal before either Ron or his mother could devour it.

"This is delicious. James, can I have some of your ham and potatoes as well?" Lily was craving a bit of everything tonight.

James gave her his ham and roasted potatoes. "Anything for you, my flame."

"Here Dad, have some of mine. I'm off to see Hermione." Harry placed the rest of the Chinese food onto his father's plate. "Even fathers-to-be need to eat," He vanished.

"From your mouth to your mother's ears," James dug into the food on his plate.

"I will arrange to have Harry take his N.E.W.T'S next week. After that Stephen can arrange his Auror trials as well." Albus needed to know just how advanced Harry had become.

"Sure why not let him graduate from school early, after all he's eventually gonna have to take over teaching class." James sighed. "As for his Auror trials, he's been ready to pass those for weeks."

"Uncle Albus, would it be possible for Rory and me to take the N.E.W.T'S as well?" Dromi asked softly.

"I don't see any problem in doing so, but does your sister agree with your decision?" Albus looked over at Rory staring at her sister like she had just sprouted two heads.

"Dromi, are you sure that we're ready for that yet. I mean yes it's true that we were given all the knowledge to pass our N.E.W.T'S, but we're still basically guessing how to use it all." Rory didn't wish Wills to know that she and Dromi were more than capable of passing their N.E.W.T'S with O level marks. Or that she'd been secretly training with her brothers as well, which meant that it was highly possible that she could also take the trials with her younger brother.

"Its okay Rory, no one is expecting you to take them, it was just a suggestion not a request." Wills gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Rory narrowed her eyes at Wills. "Are you suggesting that I couldn't pass them with high marks?"

Wills stared at her in horror. This was not the reaction that he had expected, instead of relief it was fury that he saw blazing in her vivid violet eyes. "No of course not angel, I just don't want you to feel pressured into anything that you aren't ready to take."

"Oh, so now I'm magically challenged as well!? I'll have you know that I can and will pass those N.E.W.T'S with O level marks! You're lucky that you aren't sporting donkey ears and a tail! You know what!? I've lost my appetite! I think I'll go to our studio and work on my current project!" She left in a temper adding lightning to the raging snowstorm outside.

Wills buried his face in his hands. "Next time I'm gonna do the intelligent thing and say nothing."

"She's just in a mood. She'll be fine in a little while." Dromi reassured Wills.

"I see no reason the two of you can't take the N.E.W.T'S with Harry. I have no doubt in my mind that you will both pass them with O level marks." Albus winked at Dromi then focused on Wills. "William, might I suggest that you remember who it is that you are promised to. She is very much the female version of her brother. This makes her a force to be reckoned with. She is not nor ever will be able to settle with being a princess. She has to be whom she is meant and you must let her follow that path."

"I never thought of it that way. Thanks for the advice Uncle Albus. Now if you will excuse me I have a paper to write for a class that's due in a few days." Wills got up and left the Great Hall.

"I support you one hundred percent, my enchantress." Henry brought Dromi's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"As I do you, handsome," Dromi smiled.

--

Hospital Wing

Gene had Hermione propped up with pillows and was giving her a series of potions to drink.

"I feel horrid enough as it is." She croaked out, her voice raw and sore from coughing and sneezing. "These taste awful and all I want is for Harry to come and hold me." She blew her nose and that started her coughing again.

"Harry will be here as soon as he finishes dinner. Now here's the last potion that you need to take at least for a few hours anyway." Gene held it to Hermione's lips and she reluctantly drank it.

"I don't see Ginny in here. Is she going to be all right?" Hermione wheezed.

"She's going to be stuck in her room in bed for a week, but with rest she's going to be fine." Gene handed her some menthol herbal salve to help her with her cough. "Rub this on your chest it will allow you to breathe easier."

"She's awake. That's wonderful news, Poppy. I'll go see her right now." Harry was in the frontward of the Hospital Wing talking to Poppy. "Ok Poppy, I will wait until Aunt Gene finishes her rounds."

Gene shook her head at Hermione, as she hastily lathered the cool salve on her chest, before pulling her pajama shirt back down, and then pulled the covers all the way up to her chin. "I thought that you wished to see Harry."

"Oh, I do Aunt Gene, but I don't wish to flash him either." Hermione coughed.

"You may come in and see her now, Harry James." Gene walked into the frontward. "Does Hermione know about your new appearance?" Gene whispered.

"No not yet and yes they missed the mark on purpose by two years making me nineteen with all the trimmings as it were. I'm now a mature, responsible adult." Harry whispered back. "They reined in my James side and my temper, but increased my intellect tenfold."

"Remus will be thrilled when I tell him." Gene kissed him on the cheek. "Try to make sure she gets some rest."

"Oh, I will." Harry hugged her and then went to go see his princess.

"How's my angel? Are we feeling better tonight?" Harry took off his Wizarding robes, draped them over the chair beside her bed, kicked off his shoes, and crawled into the bed to hold her in his arms.

Hermione reached up and touched his face. "Have you grown older?" She sat up to look at him ignoring her body's scream of protest. "Crawl back out of this bed and let me have a good look at you." She coughed her way through her question.

"Ginny thought you might fancy the new me, beard and all..." Harry now stood beside the bed and smiled down at her. "… She said I looked devastatingly handsome as well."

"How exactly..." She started coughing again, but ignored it. "What I mean is..."

Harry gently pushed her back against the stack of pillows with one hand, while putting a goblet of water to her lips with the other, and succeeded in calming her coughing fit.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or are you in fact two years older than you were last Saturday?" She finally managed to croak out her question.

Harry had never seen her with this bad of a cold. It seemed more like pneumonia and it worried him. "Promise me that you will not get upset and cough out a lung or worse and I just may answer that question." He frowned down at her, worry, and concern for her shown in his eyes and face.

Hermione may have been weak as a kitten, achy, and completely miserable, but that did not mean that she wasn't going to find out what she wished to know. "I have a nasty cold, but I am not dying, nor am I fragile as glass. Now start talking." She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"I'll try to explain, but if you start getting upset, coughing, wheezing, or gasping for air again that's the end of it and I will let you get some rest. Then see you in the morning." Harry warned.

"But, I thought you were going to hold me tonight." She whimpered.

"I was gonna hold you, but not if my being here makes you upset or worse. Sorry not gonna happen." Harry sat down in the chair. "Either you remain calm during my explanation about my change of appearance or I'm gonna retire to my rooms for the night."

Hermione got herself more comfortable then patted the space next to her. "Explain while you hold me."

"Nice try sweets, but not gonna happen. Not until after I explain what you wish to know." Harry chuckled when she pouted. "Nope at the moment I'm immune to that as well."

:Oh, fine then hurry up and explain why you're the carbon copy of your father with green eyes or why you even sound older.: Hermione looked at him concern shinning in her eyes_. _:Are you all right? Did the incantation have horrible side effects with it?: She used their link to talk with him.

Harry sighed in relief that she still had more than enough energy to use their link to each other. "When I was told about you being hopelessly lost in a blizzard under Morgana's influence...I lost my cool in front of Uncle Albus and the First-Grandparents."

:Lost your cool? Exactly how much of a temper tantrum did you throw?: Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Off the charts actually. I even stated quite clearly that if anything were to ever happen to you ..."

"Oh Harry, you didn't." Hermione moaned.

"Oh yeah, I did..." He nodded then continued with the explanation. "That I would give up being good, I would make Tom Riddle look like a kitten, which has been declawed and incur my wrath on everyone..."

Hermione was burying her face in her hands, but that didn't stop him from finishing the explanation.

"Now don't get frazzled, angel. The tantrum only lasted all of two minutes, because I used my two months of training from all of my classes to calm myself down. Still, First-Grams had already seen, heard, and felt my fury, so when the two of them..."

:First-Grams saw that you needed more control over that temper of yours. So, she chose to make you into a mature responsible young adult of nineteen.: Hermione finished his explanation for him.

"She reined in my James side or merged it with my more responsible side. I'm still not sure which, but either way I'm two years older. You missed the big event at dinner tonight when Ron accused me of being the stuffy scholarly type now." Harry buried his face in his hands. "I'm ruined..."

:Harry, you are not ruined. If anything this new you is the old you only better.: Hermione reached out and ran her fingers through his hair.

Harry looked up at her with wary eyes. "You aren't upset about this in any way?"

:Why would I be upset. You're still my prince. Although, that three musketeers look has to go. It's not you at all. It's too much like Uncle James and you are not a carbon copy of your father.: She ran a finger along his beard and frowned.

"Ginny thought you would fancy the rouge look on me." Harry winked at her.

:While you do look devastatingly handsome as a rouge, it's just not you. Now please go shave it off and then come back here and hold me.: She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Harry kissed her on the forehead and headed off to do as he was told. "Be back in a few minutes. I need to shave off the beard." He walked past Poppy and Gene who gave him a look.

"Thank Merlin for that. It's just not you then is it." Poppy sighed in relief.

"To tell you the truth it kind of itches and I don't really care for beards." Harry winked at Gene and Poppy before he left the Hospital Wing doors.

"Oh my, that one is a real catch." Poppy actually blushed.

"Quite right Poppy and he's all Hermione's." Gene grinned.

--

Chapter Thirteen

Harry's Choice

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	13. Harry's Choice

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter Thirteen

Harry's Choice

--

Hermione is finally healed, but something goes awry causing Harry to go on his first Auror mission...

--

One week later

Harry stared at the list of exam times in his hands and groaned. "Remind me to never open my big mouth in front of my Uncle again."

Hermione frowned at him. "Will you stop bellyaching and show me what it is that Uncle Severus so gleefully just handed you."

Harry walked over and sat on her bed. "Oh, he was gleeful about it all right..." Harry grumbled as handed her the schedule. "I bet he's just over the moon with glee after hearing about next week."

"Oh my..." Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading. "They can't be serious about having you take your N.E.W.T'S, some of which you've never taken in your life. Then the following week have you take your Auror Trials as well. Exactly what was it that you said to them that night at dinner?" Hermione coughed.

"I said something like bring on the Auror trials and the N.E.W.T'S. I bet my Firebolt that I would score O's across-the-board." He buried his face in his hands. "Oh Cripes… I wagered my Firebolt on it as well."

Hermione handed him a book that she knew he couldn't possibly read. It was in advanced ancient runes. "Harry let's not panic about this try reading a few pages of this."

"What does the druid uprising have to do with my..." Harry glanced through some pages in the book and understood every word or rune. "What the hell, I really can read runes!" He read some more of the book. "Hand me your Arithmancy book."

Hermione did as he asked. "Don't be upset if you don't understand any of it. Maybe First-Grams just upped your intelligence in certain areas." She cautioned him.

Harry told the solution to the assignment she was working on. "You were saying, my heart?"

Hermione watched with fascination, as Harry continued to whiz through even Merlin's most complex journals with ease. "Let's see you can speak over a dozen Wizarding and Muggle languages. You know every subject that this school carries and even some that it doesn't. You even have endless knowledge of everything Muggle education or otherwise. I would say that she left no stone unturned." She took a drink of water to calm her coughing.

"Ron was right. I am the scholarly type now, but then I guess all of this will one day no doubt come in handy. Especially, if I ever have to deal with a merging of our two worlds, in that case I'm all set." Harry conjured a cherry flavored Everlasting Lollipop for her to suck on.

"Thanks these help loads with my cough and sore throat." She smiled taking the candy from him. "I think that you should embrace this newfound knowledge as something that's who you are now and leave it at that."

"Then that's exactly what I'm going to do." Harry stowed the schedule away in his pocket. "I'm sorry that First-Grams and Aunt Celestra are off on holiday visiting her sister and brother-in-law for a few weeks, because she didn't wish to face the wrath of the family over my new appearance." He got in next to her and cuddled her in his arms.

"Harry that isn't your fault, I don't blame you for it." Hermione loved it when he held her. "At least I get to be in my own room now and not in the Hospital Wing."

"Mum and Aunt Gene thought that you would be more comfortable and heal faster in your own room. So, that's the reason I got to spring you from there today. Now that you're a little better than you were, Master Chen might be able to try the needle healing technique on your foot." Harry kissed the top of her head.

"It was more like pneumonia than a nasty cold." Hermione yawned.

"That's why you're still weak as a kitten and have a nasty sounding cough." Harry sighed.

"Yes, well, that doesn't mean that I can't do anything except sleep all day long." She pouted.

"I know that love, but rest is at the top of the list of getting you better again. Now close those gorgeous eyes and go to sleep while I hold you." He used his mind to settle her off to sleep again. "This is gonna be a very long three weeks."

--

Three weeks later

Harry had passed all of his N.E.W.T'S with O level marks and his Auror trials with O level marks as well making him officially an Auror.

Hermione had been able to take the N.E.W.T'S with Harry and scored all O level marks, only missing twenty questions total on the exams. She missed five questions on each of her written Charms, Arithmancy, Potions, and Runes tests. She planned on taking them again in June with the others. There was no way that she was blemishing her perfect record. It irked her that Harry had scored 100 on all of his N.E.W.T'S. That little bit of freedom on the other hand caused a setback in her recovery and she was still on bed rest. While the rest of that castle at least on this weekend, were off on a Hogsmeade weekend.

She and Harry were sorting through the final touches for their Sanctuary. "I changed my mind about the leather suite. It seems a bit cold looking." She was looking at one of the dozens of catalogs and fabric swatches that were scattered on her bed.

Harry took a deep calming breath before looking at what she wished to change this time. "Wills has already sent in the order for all the furnishings for our house, castle, or manor. I really don't know where Sanctuary fits...hmm maybe it's an estate. That suite is going into the study and that's my space remember."

"It's unnerving the way you can look at the snaps of the various rooms and then instantly know how it's going to turn out." Hermione blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"It's just a talent of mine. That you have to admit has made what many usually see as an irritating and hair pulling experience quite bearable." Harry was reading an ancient book on the language of the ancients and not paying attention to what he thought had been finished.

"Isn't it almost eerie choosing everything for the nursery and you had it down to the last detail." Hermione was bored out of her mind, but she was still very weak from her ordeal, and from overdoing it.

"I saw the afternoon before, our last Time Turner adventure, and when I dreamed about the girls. You were fine with all of our final choices yesterday. Are you so bored that you wish to second-guess it all today?" Harry set his book down and focused on her.

"I want to go shopping in Hogsmeade, but I'm still cooped up in my room." Hermione sulked.

"I know that sweetheart; you were the one who insisted on taking your N.E.W.T'S early, which caused you to overdo it. You tried to get around on crutches and couldn't stay on your feet for more than twenty minutes. I know that it's not fair that you're one of a handful of people, who are allergic to Master Chen's healing technique. Not to mention the potions that speed up the healing process and because of that your healing is taking longer." Harry looked at all the things no longer needed on the bed.

"Pack," He pointed a finger at the clutter and all the catalogs and whatnot went back into the trunk.

"I only took my N.E.W.T'S early to show you my support. How was I supposed to know that it would hinder my healing and make me relapse? It's just not fair. I'm stuck with my ankle bound up for weeks, while your arm took less than a week to heal." Hermione found herself surrounded by their furry friends. Pepper, Crooks, Rad, and Lady all leaped up onto the bed.

Harry wasn't in the mood to even broach the N.E.W.T discussion. He knew that she wasn't all that pleased with the results of her tests. It didn't matter that she scored O's on every one of them or that he was proud of her for doing so. He knew that she was miffed at him, because he, Rory, and Dromi had all scored 100 on all of their tests, and she had missed twenty on her own writtens. "I love you angel, but we're stuck in the castle this weekend.

"Don't look now, but Crooks is eyeing Snowy again." Hermione frowned. "Come here babies you still love me." She crooned at the pups.

Harry had the Puffskein snoozing on his chest and knew the cats and the little fur ball did not get along. "Snowy is not a meal you two, so don't even think about it."

The cats were looking down at Snowy from their perch on the pillows.

Lady and Rad were lavishing Hermione with puppy kisses.

"Can't we sneak off to Avalon for the afternoon? It's warm there and we can just watch the pups romp around beside the falls. You could focus on me and not that book." Hermione cuddled the pups in her arms. "You two would fancy that wouldn't you. You need room to run, because you are both getting so big."

Harry got up and set Snowy into his home. "Aunt Celestra and First-Grams are due back from their journey today and you're thinking that one of them can heal you while we're there. I mean that is your plan is it not." Harry gave her a knowing look.

"There is a plus to them being able to heal me you know." Hermione wiggled her brows playfully at him. "We could enjoy a swim, while everyone else is walking back in the snow."

"Annie, I have my orders...Mum and Aunt Gene are very pregnant fiercely protective Healers who will flay me alive for defying their strict instructions." Harry's resolve melted away with one forlorn look from his princess. She had been such a trooper through this ordeal and it was such a tiny request. "So, how do we smuggle the pups into Avalon? I've yet to try porting more than just you at least between worlds anyway."

"You really are my very own prince charming." Hermione beamed.

Sirius knocked on the door to her rooms. "I fancy taking the pups for a walk. Are the two of you willing to part with them for a while?" He opened the door a crack, but did not come into the room.

"Come in Uncle Sirius and yes the pups may go for a stroll with you. They need to have their afternoon romp." Hermione couldn't have planned this better if she had wanted to, now it would be just the two of them.

"The girls are off baby shopping. So Prongs, Moony, and I are gonna take the pups for a walk." Sirius walked in and smiled at them.

"Everyone has someplace to be but us..." Hermione pouted her eyes pooling with tears.

"Let's go pups time for your walkies!" Sirius called to the pups, which raced out the door with the cats in hot pursuit. "Uh, enjoy your afternoon." He beat a hasty retreat closing the doors as he left.

Hermione was up on her crutches and dressed for a warm day in seconds. "Well, don't just stand there change. We're going on a little afternoon holiday of our own." She grinned at him.

Harry also now dressed for a warm summer's day gathered her into his arms and they vanished.

--

Hogsmeade

Draco and Ginny left Ron and Luna at Madam Puddifoot's. The two in question had been too into each other to notice that they had left to go in search of a present to cheer up Hermione.

"Did you see that Self-correcting quill? Maybe we should have bought her one of those?" Draco didn't understand why they were perusing her big brothers shop. "She doesn't fancy this kind of stuff."

"So there you are!" George spied his sister and Draco. "Oi Fred! They've finally arrived, only it looks like its just baby sis and Draco."

"The other two are where Draco and Ginny just came from, snogging at Madam Puddifoot's tea shop." Fred grinned. "Last time I checked the two of you were in there for at least an hour or more."

"We're looking for cheer up present for Hermione and we only spent an hour at the coffee shop. We have our priorities in order, unlike Ron who's content to kiss Luna all day." Ginny glared at her brothers.

"Ginevra Molly Elizabeth, they did not need to know that!" Draco hissed in her ear.

"We call it the snogging cafe." The twins chuckled.

"Let's go Draco. I'll forget that you used my full name, nothing of interest appeals to me here." Ginny wasn't in the mood for her brothers teasing remarks.

"No stop." George protested.

"We'll behave we promise." Fred crossed both fingers behind his back as did George.

"We don't have time to dillydally around all day. We are trying to find a gift to cheer up Hermione." Ginny narrowed her eyes at her brothers.

"Buy her some of those new Self-correcting quills next door or the Spill proof ink bottle." George suggested with a smug smile on his face.

"Oh, for the love of Mab! Here he goes again!" Fred rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Draco grinned at George. "You really are reformed now aren't you? That's what your fortieth invention that's practical and nonjoke related."

"What he is these days is broken." Fred grumbled. "Not that we ain't making a bundle with the whole lot, but we made a pact and he's broken it!"

"Did you see what I named the newest line of products?" George ignored Fred.

"She'll sue for sure or worse have us beheaded! She may even sic nineteen-year-old baby brother, fully trained hit wizard/Auror/Next Merlin on us!" Fred glared at his twin.

"You named the line after Hermione? Just like you named the artists line after Trista?" Draco had never seen the two of them so at odds with each other.

"Melanie's Magic Artists Supplies is a smashing success. Now granted I created it just for her, but she has such a generous open-heart that she wanted to share them with everyone." George was proud of his spin off company. "Princess Hermione's Stationery and School Supply line just launched in November and it's doing more than I ever dreamed. Everyone wants to be like our other baby sister or so it seems."

"There's a whole line besides the Quill and ink?" Ginny arched a brow at him.

"There are Self-correcting Quills, Spill proof ink bottles in various colors, Secret keeping journals that come in the covers of the her favorite lesson books with a picture of her and Harry on the back, and various stationery sets. The man has lost his marbles!" Fred raked his fingers, in sheer frustration, through his fiery hair.

"Well, then in that case we'll take the complete set." Ginny grinned.

"Brilliant choice baby sis I have it all wrapped up in back." George headed off to the backroom.

"Say Fred how is that lie detector coming along?" Draco asked.

"All finished. We made it into a candy line. We're calling it Truth or Consequence." Fred grinned.

"Why is that exactly?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It's quite simple actually. You see when you tell the truth the taffy, gum, or lollipop rewards you with your favorite flavor. Now if you tell a lie. You get one of four vile flavors of ear wax, boogie, tripe, or vomit and your face turns the shade of a beet." Fred clearly loved this latest creation of theirs. "It lasts for as long as they don't tell the truth."

"Oh, does it really... Well go on show us then." Ginny and Draco grinned.

"I knew that was coming." Fred walked over to the counter and chose the gum. "Somehow I don't think our invention was a good idea anymore." He popped the piece of gum into his mouth.

"Fred, did you stick Ernie McMillan in a cage full of Cornish Pixies?" Ginny asked the first question.

"Not on my own. George, Trista, Katie, and me all did that." He answered truthfully and the gum burst with cherry flavor. "Delicious I love cherries."

"Fred, are you jealous of the time George spends with Trista?" Draco asked the next question.

"Jealous, well, now that's a harsh word isn't it? I wouldn't say that I was jealous..." Fred's face grew beet red and he started gagging from the taste. "Oh gods, not the vomit one! Okay yeah, I'm jealous! Happy now!?" The redness faded and his mouth tasted like oranges instead of vomit. "Okay that's it demonstration over." He growled.

"Are you in love with Katie Bell?" Ginny asked before he could spit out the gum.

"Sneaky baby sis, really sneaky, but then you learned from the masters of sneakiness." Fred considered his answer. Knowing full well that he had one minute or was gonna be tasting something vile again. "Having never really been in love...I guess you could say that, yeah, it could be love between her and me." Grape flavor burst in his mouth. "Well, now fancy that I'm in love with Katie." Fred looked dazed at the thought.

"Hear that Katie? He's over the moon for you!" George shouted over the noise of the customers milling around the shop, at Katie. She had just walked into the shop.

"Is he really...now who managed to get him to confess that?" Katie walked over and kissed Fred before smiling at Draco and Ginny. "Was it the two of you that got him to confess?"

"He's chewing Truth or Consequences gum, so he has to tell the truth." Ginny was enjoying putting Fred on the spot.

"Oh, is he really?" Katie's eyes danced with mischief. "Fred, were you really too swamped with work to take me to The Weird Sisters concert last night?"

"Yeah, I was...Oh gods, not vomit again! I mean it was too late to...I'll get the two of you back that's a promise..." He gagged on the gum as the taste grew even worse.

"We didn't force you to show us how the gum works." Draco chuckled.

"You did that on your own." Ginny giggled.

"I just can't stand The Weird Sisters music anymore! So yeah! I lied to get out of it to not hurt your feelings." Fred was rewarded with cherry again.

"I only got the tickets, because you used to rave about their music in school." Katie put her hand up to his mouth and conjured a tissue. "Spit it out you've had enough for today."

Fred, more than happy to get the gum out of his mouth did as he was told. "Thanks babe. So you don't fancy The Weird Sisters either?" Fred kissed her on the nose.

"Can't stand them," Katie purred wrapping her arms around his neck.

--

Avalon's Imperial Palace

"Welcome home Aunt Celestra, First-Grams, did you enjoy your holiday?" Harry carried Hermione into the gardens, where they were all enjoying High Tea.

"Mother! Whatever your reasons were for taking an extended holiday with Aunt Titania and Uncle Oberon, it was no excuse to let Hermione suffer for it." Celestra was not pleased with her mother. "I realize that you were wary of Harry's reaction to your addition to the counterspell, but Hermione has suffered because of it!"

"Nonsense daughter… My Grandniece and Grandnephew just had a baby girl and it was a trying delivery." Mab appeared flustered and Harry had never seen her this way. "You were needed there and Ti needed me for support."

"Dahlia was not in need of a Healer of my status and her delivery of Candace went flawlessly. You were hiding from father, Harry, and the rest of the family here at home." Celestra went about healing Hermione. "Why didn't Chen-san heal her?"

"She's sensitive to his ancient healing techniques and broke out in hives during her first treatment." Harry gave his First-Grams a look. "I was upset at first, but you've saved me years of tedious training and you've more than prepared me for my finale confrontation with Morgana. Oh and for becoming a father three times over in September. Dad might not be too keen about it or you, but I'm fine with being Nineteen. I aced my Auror trials two years early this week. We got O's across-the-board on all the N.E.W.T'S that both Hermione and I both took last week. So, yeah, I'm set thanks to you."

"Oh, so am I." Hermione slinked up against Harry. "I loved the adventurous prince, but now that he's gotten both of his sides meshed, well, I just can't take my eyes or hands off him. Especially, once he shaved off the beard." Hermione ran her hands up his chest as if to emphasize what she was saying.

:Hermione what are you up to now?: Harry used his link with her not trusting his own voice. He hadn't been expecting her to turn into a seductress in front of their Omni powerful family at High Tea.

:Whose up to anything.: She purred in his mind. :I mean what I say. I am now of sound mind and body, so I have the energy to be playful again.: Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him.

:Playful?! We are in front of our Omni powerful family! This is not the time nor the place for being playful!: Harry was now positive the third strike had indeed fallen. "We're sorry if we ruined High Tea. We just wished to spend the rest of the afternoon in sunny warmth, rather than in the castle. I thought it would be good for Hermione." Harry carefully disentangled himself from Hermione and she responded to that by goosing him. "Annie, will you please cool it!" He hissed at her his face flushing red.

"Let's see if my count is correct and it always is. Taking over my mind was Morgana's third try at destroying us or was that influencing a drunken heir to take a road that he never drives on? Hmm... Anyway you spin it that's three strikes." Hermione smiled at all of them. "I'm eighteen and thanks to First-Grams he's nineteen. We're married, again thanks to Uncle Cameron and the First-Grandparents, so I don't give a tinker's damn about what any of our elders think anymore. My motto is this. Why waste precious time when some crone is trying to ruin everything that Harry and I have!"

"Did she just say third strike!?" Xander and Cameron exclaimed in unison.

"You swore a promise that you will not break." Mab was not happy with her outburst.

"You made him nineteen. That pact is no longer binding." Merlin growled into her ear. "My advice to you grandson is to run like the wind. That is unless you wish to be a father earlier than you foresaw."

"You'll see her safely back to the castle." Harry didn't need told twice. "I'm gonna take my first Auror mission. Love you, angel, see you in a few weeks." He kissed her senseless before making his escape.

"Harry James Merlin Evans Potter-Pendragon, get back here you coward!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione is a Muggle born taking what I assume is a dozen various potions to aid in her healing. It would seem that my loves healing may have conflicted with her current Wizarding treatment that in turn caused her bizarre behavior that we are seeing now." Cameron used a sleeping spell on Hermione. "It has young Harry going into hiding for a few weeks. My guess is that this one isn't going to remember anything when she awakens with her not so nice headache."

"The question is can Harry stay more than a week away from where his heart longs." Merlin sighed.

"That my husband remains to be seen." Mab continued with High Tea.

--

Stephen Pendragon's Minster of Magic offices

"We will discuss all of your concerns with the council. I realize the upper class is not pleased with the S.P.E.W movement. However, all intelligent Wizarding citizens will have the same freedoms, rights, and wages. Now as with any wizarding proclamations, this one has the official Seal of Pendragon, as well as the Minister of Magic Seal. That means if anyone is caught treating an Elf, Centaur, or any citizen with mistreatment, as an indentured servant, or refuses to follow Proclamation Parilis libertas (Equal Freedom) will find themselves in Azkaban. They will also be stripped of their title, and all of their wealth. Do I need to continue Lord Montague?" Stephen locked gazes with him.

"You're changing a system that has worked flawlessly for centuries! All because of your spoiled brat Grandson and his mudblood wife wish to have harmonic peace! Servants are not meant to do anything but serve! Centaurs are beasts that talk! Giants half-blood or otherwise are vial disgusting oafs who should be taken out of existence and dragons are good for one who wishes a good hunting challenge!" Lord Montague snarled.

Harry, who had been talking with his grandfather before Lord Montague arrived, stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, would you like to find yourself in a water closet in Siberia like your son was in two years previous? Or might I shake hands with you?" He conjured a dagger in his hand and ran the blade along his palm.

"This is entrapment! You're trying to frame me! There are no ties between me and the Deatheaters!" Montague snarled in outrage and took out his wand.

"_Accio_ wand!" Harry snarled. Montague's wand flew into his hand. "Going somewhere Lord Montague? Oh, I think not."

"If he so much as touches me, I will bring him up on charges! I am a member of the Wizarding council!" Montague was clearly unnerved about how Harry just appeared out of the shadows then used a spell without his wand. "He is a student at Hogwarts and is defying school statutes by leaving school grounds! I will see to it that he is expelled! I am a member of the school board of governors!"

"First it's your royal highness. You are to bow before addressing me or in this occasion making empty threats. I am in my grandfather's office on a Saturday. I am also nineteen and can leave the campus whenever I wish to do so. I am an assistant professor at Hogwarts as of this past week, passed all of my N.E.W.T'S with O level marks, and my Auror trials as well. You see my First-Grandmother Queen Mab, added something to the counterspell that reversed your mistress's curse. I am nineteen and a fully trained Hit Wizard/Auror/Next Merlin. Now while I am still training under my First-Grandfather, that would be Merlin, I am no longer a Hogwarts seventh year student. Lastly, you will be lucky if you walk out of here alive for calling my wife a mudblood." Harry walked towards him intent on seeing just where Lord Montague's loyalties truly lied.

"Codswallop, all of it!" Montague sneered. "You keep back I say! You are mental, your highness!"

"Mental?" Harry grabbed hold of his hand that sizzled like bacon on a hot griddle.

"Gramps, does that sound familiar to you?" Harry glanced at Stephen, as he increased his grip on Montague's hand.

"Tonks! Moody! Kingsley get in here! We have another Deatheater to chalk off the list!" Stephen shouted for the three of them.

Montague was on his knees in agony. His hand was burning like acid had been poured on it and the Prince was crushing it with his iron grip. "Let go of me I command you! Mistress Morgana will destroy the next generation, as she did twenty years ago to your mudblood mother! You will rue the day! As will your bitch mudblood wife! Who took away nearly everything from her! She should have frozen to death in that storm!"

Harry's hand was now on his throat.

"No! You cannot do this to me! I am her eyes! I will not fail my mistress!" It was clear that this dark creature of a man was not going to go the way that Toad Lady had. He was only badly burned by the marks from Harry's blood.

"Uncle Mad Eye, fetch me some _Veritaserum_. This one is gonna hang around for a while, so might as well make him sing before I kill him." Harry let Montague go and he collapsed in a heap at his feet.

"Already have it lad. Never leave home without the basics. Have I not drummed that into your head by now?" Moody produced a vial of the serum and handed it to him.

"I left Hogwarts in a rush, but I won't be without the survival kit again." Harry picked Montague up by his neck and slammed him down into a chair. "Down the hatch you filthy traitor," He poured most of the vial down his throat. "Oh, drat was that too much?" He glared down at the elder wizard now slumped in the chair "'What are the names of the Deatheaters at large and all the other Dark Wizard and Witch exiles?"

Montague droned out over an endless list of names and where they had fled. Karkaroff was somewhere in Hungry in the mountains of what was once Transylvania. There were twenty Dark Wizards at Durmstrang and ten at Beauxbaton. He named Wizarding council members, most of the board of governors, and the list went on.

"What potion poisoned my mother twenty years ago?"

"She calls it the _Efficioius Verus _serum. It controls the births of new, goody-goody, witches and wizards. I added it to your mothers drink at her second wedding. It is in my robe pocket. There is no known cure."

Harry searched his pockets and found a vial labeled _Efficioius Verus_. "Gramps, the twins! It's gonna happen again!"

"No it is not. That was twenty years ago. We will find a cure before the serum awakens in her body." Stephen growled.

"It hibernates like a black widow waiting for its prey, and then devours it just before the joyous day." Montague droned gleefully. "No cure. The mistress wins. The Pendragon's will fall apart as before."

"SHUT UP!!" Harry roared in fury pointing his wand at Montague's head.

"No Harry! That's not necessary even if he does deserve it!" Tonks shouted.

"He will be sent to Azkaban. Where he will rot until the marks eventually finish him. His family who are all as evil as he is will be picked up and dealt with accordingly." Stephen snarled

"We have his confession and can now hunt down the rest of the lot. I say let the boy curse the tar out of him." Moody snarled. "He is an Auror now. It is his right."

"I want a Dementor to kiss him! Put him in the cell with the last remaining creature! Let it devour his soul!" Harry was beyond furious.

"Get him out of my sight! Then draw up the list of wanted wizards and witches and post it in the Auror Office, at Number twelve, and then send it straight off to International headquarters as well." Stephen barked out orders.

"At once boss." Kinglsey did as ordered.

"Give me a copy of that would you. I'm going hunting." Harry snarled.

"Splendid! I haven't been on a good hunt since forever." Tonks paused in the doorway.

"Beauxbaton seems like a good place to begin for my first official mission as an Auror/hit wizard." Harry fingered the vial in his hands. "I have to give a sample of this to Aunt Gene first and get my gear." He snapped Montague's wand in two then handed the pieces to Stephen.

"First you're still an assistant professor. Second, I need some of that to give to the Dept of Mysteries and St. Mungo's so they can get started on finding a cure. Third, what makes you so set on going off for a few weeks? When Hermione is still sick or leave her for that matter? Lastly, you are a rookie and Beauxbaton is not a rookie mission. Your mother, grandparents, and father would flay me alive not to mention Hermione." Stephen paced in front of his grandson. "Give me one good reason or forget about it!"

"Third strike...Let's see Hermione got healed by Aunt Celestra then all but attacked me in front of all of them at High Tea! I need to be faraway! Get the picture Great-Granddad?" Harry glared at him. "How about three little names, Dani, Ally, and Emma."

"Off you go then, but only for two weeks. Go get your gear and give that to Gene and Severus. The wolfsbane potion mixed with your blood is the cure for werewolfism, so maybe your blood mixed with some of this poison will be the cure." Stephen grimaced when Harry cut even deeper into his palm.

"Here take some of this to the others as well." He filled two small vials with his blood before focusing on his hand and healing it.

"That one is new." Stephen poured a bit of the poison into two empty vials then handed it back to Harry.

"Never tried it before saves time though," Harry managed a grin. "Tell Tonks to meet me at Sanctuary in an hour." With that said he vanished.

--

Camelot Wing

Harry appeared in the stairway in front of his Aunt and Uncle's door and knocked.

"Why aren't you upstairs with Hermione?" Remus frowned at him.

"She's sleeping. I wanted to get up, stretch my legs for awhile, and I wanted to ask Aunt Gene a question." Harry quickly covered for himself.

"Remus who is it?" Gene asked then smiled warmly at Harry. "There you are. Lily has been searching everywhere for you as has James."

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something." Harry sensed that his parents were nearby and didn't need them complicating matters right now.

"Sure Hon, I'm making some hot chocolate." Gene knew that something wasn't right with him.

"Okay kiddo what is it now? You are as wound up as you were fifth year." Remus shut the door behind them and they walked into their common room.

"Third strike and Hermione all but attacked me after Celestra healed her during High Tea. I fled to Gramps at the ministry; we caught Lord Montague, who confessed that he is working for Morgana among other things. He gave us what was used to poison mum and has been used again about four weeks ago. Which has no cure at least not yet, and I'm off on my first Auror mission. Tonks and I are gonna hunt Dark Wizards for three weeks. Oh hell, I'm hiding from Hermione mainly, but who wants to be bored." Harry rambled out his explanation then handed her the vials containing the poison and his blood.

"Please find a cure for Mum. The poison is called _Efficioius Verus_ as it says on the label. The other is my blood. Please use it. I will see you just before Christmas." He vanished.

"I will be in my laboratory." Gene wasted no time getting to work on a cure.

"I will be at The Hogshead getting sloshed with James and Sirius." Remus snarled.

--

Harry left letters for everyone on his bed, after he geared up, and prepared to go. "Keep them safe until I return." He hugged the two pups.

"Return from where," James followed the pups barking and knew that Harry was back. "You're in...Oh no, absolutely not! It's winter! No it's the Christmas season! You are not going on a mission! Forget it!"

"I have to! The third strike has fallen! It's all in the letter! Christmas was never my thing anyway!"

"Who's going with you?" James eyed the stack of letters on his bed then the gear at his feet.

"Tonks and we'll be back before Christmas. I'm nineteen Dad. This is what I choose to do. I'm an Auror/hit wizard now and Merlin knows all about my need to hide for a few weeks." He packed some books to read as he spoke. "Gramps will fill you in on everything. Hug Mum for me..." Harry found himself bear hugged by his father.

"Be safe. Don't do anything to crazy. Send owls when you can. Just come home in one-piece." James growled hoarsely.

"I will Dad. Take care of everyone until I get back." He vanished.

James sat down on Harry's bed, opened the letter marked Dad, and read it. "Kick some ass Junior. I'll keep the castle secure." He now understood his son's reasons for leaving. "Promise or no promise, after reading this I have a right to go get sloshed at The Hogshead." He vanished.

--

Chapter Fourteen

The Christmas Nazi

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	14. The Christmas Nazi

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter Fourteen

The Christmas Nazi

--

I know you're thinking what's up with the title of the chapter. Well, one of my favorite Sci-Fi shows was Roswell and in it Isabelle became what they dubbed 'The Christmas Nazi' because she was obsessed with doing up Christmas to the nines and so the title. Hermione is focusing on Christmas because she's missing Harry and driving everyone around her nuts...

--

Two weeks later

Hermione was intent on making things right with Harry. It had been two weeks since he had, according to his letter, gone off on his first mission to protect the family. It was more like gone away from her trying to take advantage of or attack him, as she had two weeks previous at High Tea. The problem with that was she had no memory of any of it. Even if Merlin and the others using a Pensive had corroborated it to her, it was a complete blank. "It's just not the same without Harry and I haven't even gotten my Christmas to do list finished yet."

Draco was hanging garland in the Castle entrance.

Ginny was decorating her one hundredth out of a hundred Christmas tree. "The Camelot Wing looks like we wish to advertise for St. Nick to move in. The castle has more decorations than in its 1005-year old history, and still you aren't satisfied with it. You attacked Harry and announced the third strike had fallen to our family in Avalon and at High Tea no less. So, to keep his promise, he decided to go on a mission to keep his distance from you." Ginny was sick of decorating trees.

"She's aware of that, Peaches. That's why she's hell-bent on making Christmas huge this year." Draco sighed. He was bored out of his mind as was Ron. It was dull in the castle without Harry.

"I finished Christmas shopping on that last weekend excursion to London, as did the rest of the family. What could possibly be left on her list?" Ginny added Everlasting Icicles and Never Melting Snow on her tree.

"Every floor is finished." Luna and Ron walked down the entryway stairs and over towards them. "We have a message for Hermione from the other Prefects."

"We quit and never wish to see another decoration again. Oh and Ernie and Anthony both say Bah humbug." Ron relayed the message.

"They can't quit that's insubordination! I will have their badges for this!" Hermione fumed.

"Hermione! There isn't anything left to decorate! We're all bone tired, so give us all a break!" Draco, Ron, Ginny, and Luna all snarled at her.

"I'm sorry! I just miss Harry!" She raced up the stairs in tears.

"Hermione! Don't go off like that! We're sorry!" Draco paced in front of them. "Oh, this is just great! Everyone goes on Holiday tomorrow, even Bastion and Bree, who are terrified of her right now. It's a week till Christmas. We're gonna be left alone with Hermione and there's no Harry to be found."

"Well, time flies when you're taking out Dark Wizards. Did you see the names crossed off so far?" Ginny shivered at the thought of just how many had been still at large. "He's on the warpath, because of what Lord Montague revealed in Uncle Stephens chambers."

"He's with Tonks and over two hundred international Hit Wizards and Aurors. He just wishes to protect all of us." Luna shivered at the thought of what would have happened to her mother and aunts. "If Aunt Gene hadn't found that antidote..."

"I know." Ginny didn't wish to think about that anymore. "All of them would have lost their babies or worse."

"I still can't get over just how special Harry's blood is. Just look at the miracle cures it's created. It's because of just three drops of his blood that Mum, and both Aunts are cured." Draco grinned.

"Our Harry is quite the walking miracle." Ron agreed.

--

Hagrid and Olympe found that not only had their home been decorated for Christmas, but there was a tree with stacks of presents underneath it as well.

"But, how did they know that we was comin back home?" Hagrid was delighted by the surprise, but puzzled about how anyone had known of their arrival. "It was Harry and Dory's idea ta surprise everybody. They're the only ones who knew we was comin."

"Guilt my darling. It was done from the heart out of love yes, but from Hermione's, uh... How you say, ah, oui, determination to set things right again." Olympe kissed his cheek. "She did a très magnifique job decorating."

"Never thought I'd see the day that Harry would run from anything, other than Fluffy perhaps." Hagrid lit a fire in the fireplace.

"Yes, but darling he was running from a jeune fille amoureux." Olympe smiled. "Hermione is very much a young woman in love."

--

Charlie was wrapping his final presents for Dory. The surprises included a gown and fur cape to wear at the Ball that Franc had insisted he buy for her with all the trimmings and a completely new wardrobe. "I hope she's all right." He had been lonely without her and had been camping out with the dragons to not think of how much he was missing her.

"Is that big box for me?" Tonks walked into their quarters.

"Dory!" Charlie wasted no time sweeping her up into his arms, regardless of the gear she had yet to shed, and kissed her mindless.

"Charlie, I missed you something awful..." She kissed him back shedding her gear on the floor. "I couldn't stop thinking of you. How much I want to marry you… which is a challenge in the middle of a skirmish… Oh and how much I love you."

"We're getting married as soon as humanly possible." Charlie paused long enough to put a Colloportus spell on the door, before carrying her up to their rooms.

--

James was trying in vain to persuade Rad and Lady out from under Harry's bed. "How about if you two come out for some milk?" He had two large bowls of milk sitting in front of the bed.

The pups whined their lonesome cry, but didn't move an inch.

"He's coming back. He didn't abandon you. I'll sneak you one of your presents."

The pups weren't going to budge.

"It's been six hours. Which means that you two need to go out for your walkies." James held up their leads.

Rad perked his ears up, as did Lady then started to bark their happy bark. They hadn't done this since Harry had gone away.

"Hey, guys did ya miss me?" Harry appeared in his bedroom.

The pups raced out from under the bed and tackled him to the floor, so they could smother him with puppy kisses.

"Okay...Okay...I missed you too!" Harry laughed as he wrestled with them on the floor.

James took in his son's appearance. He seemed fine, but one never knew. "Welcome back son."

"Hi Dad," Harry looked up at his father and grinned. "Are the kids here giving you a rough time of it?"

"First things first, you have that eye wateringly familiar just back from a mission smell. Hit the showers. I'll unpack your gear." James decided to forgo the are-you-all-right speech.

Harry grinned even wider. "Oh, yeah, that. Well, this past week has been more work and less vanity. I loath cold showers, didn't even care about shaving either." He unloaded his gear onto the bathroom floor. "I brought back Hagrid and Olympe, because her precious school is under renovations, and in need of more teaching staff." He headed for his shower.

"Oh, the humiliation she must have suffered having ten Deatheaters in her school." James tossed all of his clothes into a pile. "What's in the velvet Santa bag?" He hefted the enormous bag out of one of the packs and set it down.

"Hmm...Let me think about that for a second. It is the Holidays. Could it be I don't know presents perhaps?" Harry relished the feel of the steaming hot water from the shower. "I will never take any of this for granted ever. The clothes, the bath, the shower, the sink, and the loo... I missed all of them. Oh and the bed. I missed my bed, the castle, and just having a roof over my head."

"Yeah, that first long mission assignment is a bitch and roughing it makes it twice as hard to endure." James had four stuffed bears in his arms. "You named the bears?"

"Two of them are for Michael and Isabella. One is for Juliet. The other is for Nathan. I have a fifth one, but I think that was just a mistake on the toymakers part. She insisted that I buy it. That one is named Liam. They were each handmade and perfect for a first teddy bear." Harry was enjoying a longer shower than he usually preferred.

"Makes perfect sense now, thanks for clearing that up." James set the bears on one of the shelves in his dressing area. "You're very fortunate that Lily likes those names. Jenna decided on Juliet and Gene is set on naming her son Nathanial."

"How are they? You mentioned a cure in your letter, but didn't give any details." Harry pulled on his robe and headed for his dressing area.

"The three of them are better than fine and full of energy. Lily actually wasn't in as much danger as Jenna and Gene, because she has antibodies like your own or something like that." James chuckled when Harry hugged his clothes. "Gene and Severus argued over who finally developed the cure. Severus took the venom, because that's what the origin of the poison was, added a few drops of your blood to it, and instant cure. Now at the same time Gene did the same thing. And so the quandary over who discovered it first."

"I'm just relieved that all of them are going to be okay. So, uh, how is Hermione?" Harry finally asked.

James took his time answering. "Bastion and Bree have dubbed her 'the Christmas Nazi'. There isn't a floor in the castle not decked to the nines with decorations. She's gonna make this the best Christmas ever for you. The Prefects are about to revolt, as are your little brother, little sister, Ron, and Ginny. Oh and she has no memory of her actions in front of Merlin and the others. But, she did get to see it with the help of a Pensive. She's currently in her room bawling her eyes out. Something she does at least five times or more a day."

Harry began swearing in Parseltounge.

"What did you expect, Junior, smiles and laughter? You see as far as she was concerned you went off into danger, because she had an overdose of healing, and tried to jump you."

Harry finished shaving off two weeks of beard and put in his contacts. "No, I just hate hearing about all the tears that were caused by my leaving on a mission. It's just something that she needs to get accustomed to, because it's part of my job description."

"Dad was humoring you this time. Although, all of us have to admit that you did do a bang up job for your first time-out. You mentioned the word Great-Grandpa to him and he buckled. You're still HBP and the heir. He won't take nor will I allow unnecessary risks involving your life." James needed to set him straight.

"That was before I was officially out in the field. I never once complained or pulled the prince card during the whole mission. I more than pulled my own weight for two weeks. I slept on cold unforgiving floors, took cold showers, slept out in tents, while Tonks slept in warm homes or cabins. I more than put a dent on that list. Tonks is way more of a wild card than I am. She plowed head on. No matter what the situation or how outnumbered or ambushed we were." Harry dug through the huge sack of presents. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see my princess for awhile. Do me a favor take those bears to our mama's-to-be? Oh and I want real food for dinner. Could it be a family dinner as well?"

"Anything else?" James smirked at him.

"Let's see a sit down family dinner and instead of giving them the bears put them where they're sitting. Oh and don't tell the others that I'm back. Invite Hagrid and Olympe and the kids need to go outside." Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Slipped into prince mode for a second there...See ya in awhile Dad. It's good to be home." Harry vanished like the Cheshire cat.

"Don't tell the others he's back? Lily is gonna know as soon as she wakes up from her nap." James muttered aloud, as he put the leads on the pups, and went to take them for their walk.

--

Hermione was wearing Harry's pajamas. She had his royal cloak wrapped around her and was cuddling the stuffed Hedwig toy that they had picked out last summer. In front of her sat a large bowl of ice-cream with all the trimmings that Winky and Dobby had fixed for her.

"I miss Harry and now it seems that everyone despises my wish for the castle to look festive. Maybe I should go home for a few days see Mummy and Daddy or wander around Sanctuary all by my lonesome self." She felt miserable, so what better way to drown your misery than digging into a huge fattening bowl of ice-cream. "Not like anyone would miss me here. They all run when they see me heading their way."

"I would miss you, but then I also have the key and security codes to get into Sanctuary." Harry set the stack of large wrapped presents down and took in the sight before him. "Oh gods... Is that a triple ice-cream strawberry, vanilla, and rocky road sundae with all the toppings except for nuts?" He sat down on her bed, "That bad, huh?

"Not you again! Go away!" Hermione glared at him. "It makes me miss him even more!"

"Excuse me? Do you wanna fill me in here?" Harry was a little startled by her response. "Do you have a phantom version of me now?"

"I miss you so much that I conjure you up in my mind, but today I wish you gone." Hermione threw a pillow at him that he easily dodged.

"Oh... I see... Well, can my stand in pick up a spoon, dig into your ice-cream sundae, and then eat it?" Harry went to do just that.

"Oh gods, I missed things like this." Harry savored the flavors that were bursting inside his mouth.

Hermione stared at him as he continued to devour her treat. "Harry?"

"Last I checked, yeah, it's me." Harry fed her some of the ice-cream sundae. "Thanks for not ruining it with nuts."

"Why didn't you see me as soon as you got back?"

"My stench would have caused you to run in terror of me. My clothes, after two weeks of roughing it in various countries without many showers, nearly got up and walked away on their own." Harry knew that she was in one of her moods and trod lightly around her while continuing to share her treat between the two of them. "Ask Dad. He was in my room trying to lure out the pups."

"I missed you so much. You didn't even say good-bye. You just left me a note. I'll give you some credit though. You did pour your heart out into it and explained to me why you were going." Hermione reached down took the bowl and dumped the remaining contents over his head. "Next time have the ballocks to tell me face-to-face!"

"Enjoy the ice-cream! I have to finish packing for the train tomorrow!" She got up and stalked into her bathroom slamming the door shut behind her.

"I deserve that. I was being paranoid. She's not getting on that train." Harry took several deep calming breaths, before using _Scourgify_ to clean up the mess on him, as well as her bed.

"I went on my first mission as an Auror. This is as you very well know my chosen career. With it come days or weeks of travel! This had more to do with protecting my family...this family than with you wanting to jump me! I will not risk you or anyone for anything! Go ahead and run home to Mummy and Daddy! If that's what you wish, but I already told them this morning about the reasons that I took the mission! All about the third strike, as you so blatantly stated at High Tea two weeks ago! While I was showing Tonks, Hagrid and Olympe our home! Sanctuary, by the way, looks smashing with all of its holiday flare inside as well as out!" Harry bit out angrily at her through the door.

He was tired and obviously cranky as hell. "I left you something by your bed! I thought that you might fancy them! You can toss them for all I care! I've been through hell and back these past two weeks. I'm not gonna deal with tantrums from you! When you grow up! If you come to your senses! I'll be unpacking or crashing in my room!!" Harry left her to think about his words.

--

_When I grow up!? He's the one who fled in terror with his tail between his legs!_ Hermione fumed. She opened the door, but he was gone.

"He left! He actually said all of that and then went to go unpack!" She stalked over to the wrapped boxes glaring down at them. "He probably chose something tacky for a gift." She untied the bow on the first one.

She opened the box, finding that inside under the tissue paper, was an exquisite wedding gown of silk, satin, pearls, and lace. "Holly cricket where did he find this it's glorious."

She quickly opened the next one. Inside was a matching silk faux fur-lined hooded cloak. "He went to all of this trouble and during a mission no less."

The next one contained a bejeweled tiara with an ankle length veil made of the finest lace and some thing's to wear underneath the gown. "Harry I know that you didn't buy those on your own." She blushed.

There was a smaller box containing matching satin heeled button up boots instead of slippers. "He spoils me so much." She sniffled happily.

She opened an even smaller one that when opened contained a heart stopping set of jewelry to match the Tiara on the veil. Now under that was a set of satin opera length gloves. "He remembered about Wills, Christmas Eve surprise." Hermione burst into tears. "I was so awful to him and he was only trying to give me all of these."

"Yeah, well, we both are really testy today. I'm bone tired and you've been missing me so much." Harry sat down next to her. "Olympe and Tonks helped with a few items, but I took a chance and chose the rest of the lot. Mum and Franc sent me your measurements and what have you. So I went by those."

"I love them all and you with all of my heart." Hermione launched herself into his arms and kissed him amidst the ribbons and paper.

--

An hour or so later

James was setting up the Common Room for the family dinner. "The table will go here. It looks like there's more than enough room for chairs and walking around." He had moved a couch over by the windows to make room for a large table. "Aunt Minerva & Uncle Albus, Gene & Remus, Dad & Mum, Sirius & Jenna, Ginny & Draco, Ron & Luna, Rory & Wills, Dromi & Henry, Hagrid & Olympe, Harry & Hermione, and Lil's & myself. That means a table large enough to seat at least twenty-four people and chairs." The table appeared, as did the chairs. That was followed by perfect place settings with golden goblets. "Outstanding job you three. It's exactly what I was thinking of."

"I see that Harry has requested a family dinner for his first night back." Lily, dressed for dinner in an emerald green velvet gown, walked over to view the table.

James was setting the bears on Gene and Jenna's chairs. "Something like that." James handed her the two remaining plush bears.

"James these are adorable." Lily cuddled them to her.

"Handmade in Europe or so I was told." James wasn't going to say if Harry was back or not.

"See I told you that Michael and Isabella were wonderful names for our twins. Even Harry loves them." Lily smiled.

"Who said anything about Harry being in the castle?" James arched on brow at her.

"Oh, stop. I know that our son is in the castle. I share a bond with him remember. Is he upstairs with Hermione?" Lily's eyes danced with mischief. "Did he take her up any early Christmas parcels? Say a large stack of them?"

James shook his head at Lily and grinned. "The boy is just back from two weeks of hell. His clothes nearly walked on there own and he's bone tired."

"Bone tired yet still able to take a stack of parcels containing something guaranteed to get in her favor again...yes darling your quite right they're probably getting in a snuggle before dinner." Lily patted him on the cheek then went to peek on the ones hiding in the entertainment room. "I want the lot of you upstairs. I fancy a family dinner tonight and jeans aren't on the agenda."

Draco, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Wills, Rory, Dromi, and Henry reluctantly filed out of the room.

"We're watching Prisoner of Azkaban and it's at a key part in the movie." Rory and Dromi pouted.

"You can watch it anytime." James, no longer in a playful mood growled at them. "Now go get ready for dinner."

"It isn't Christmas or Christmas Eve." Draco looked at the large table and frowned. "Why the need for a lavish table set up?"

Lily instantly burst into tears. "Fine! Do what you wish! I thought that a sit down dinner would be lovely." She sobbed against James shoulder.

Draco instantly changed his tune. "No Mum. This is great. We'll go up and get changed for dinner."

"No you watch your movie of your brother..." She sobbed even harder. "I miss him so much! He's off risking his life to keep us safe!"

Everyone raced out of the Entertainment Room.

Wills and Henry went to their own on the main floor.

The others ran up the stairs.

"Now that my darling flyboy is how you deal with the children." Lily was calm, serene, and no longer crying. She did a glamour spell on her face to wipe away any sign of tears.

"I as usual bow to the mistress of manipulation." James kissed her.

--

Harry looked down into Hermione's eyes. "So, one thing's for certain we'll never look at wrapping paper, ribbons, or bows the same way again." He kissed her on the nose. "We could have injured certain places."

"True, but what a glorious way to get a paper cut or two." Hermione wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

The two were about to be rudely interrupted from their blissful reunion.

"Hermione," Ginny knocked on her door. "Aunt Lily's set on having a sit down family dinner."

"All right Gin. I'll be down in a bit." Hermione blushed crimson. Trying to think if she locked her door or not. "I just, um, need to take a bath first."

Harry was kissing her neck.

"Oh, honey. Are you pinning over Harry again? Do you need a hug?" Ginny was feeling guilty for making her cry earlier.

Harry wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her. :Yeah, sweetness, are you in need of a hug?: He teased.

:Will you be serious for a moment! I don't remember if I locked my door or not and we are not dressed to just have her walking in!: She blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"I'm..." She swatted his hands away from her person. "...Fine Ginny." She called out. :Go hide in the bathroom and stay there.: She hissed.

"Really? You were so upset earlier..." Ginny tried the door. Just as she expected she'd locked herself in her room again. "Are you sure that you're all right?"

Hermione wrapped the royal robes around her glaring at Harry, who was grinning up at her like the big bad wolf. "Yes, Gin. I'm positive!" She watched as he got up and got rid of the fancy paper and ribbon. Then stacked up all the parcels and picked them up in his arms.

:Stop being all Wolfe and go hide!: She pushed him into the bathroom then threw his clothes and hers in after him.

:Wolfe, huh...Well, here's your robe, my lioness.: Harry tossed her the robe. :We're married. This wasn't a capital offense.: He reminded her. He was highly amused with the situation. :Granted, I won't be able to move soon, because when the blissfully high wears off my whole body is gonna make me pay.:

Hermione closed the door to the bathroom and pulled on her robe. "Really, Gin. I was upset for a bit, but I'm fine!" She stuffed Harry's royal dress robes under her pillow before going to peek at Ginny by just opening the door up a crack. "See all good. See you at dinner."

Ginny pushed her way into the room. "Did you cry yourself to sleep again?" She took in her rumpled appearance and frowned.

:Excellent guess baby sis, but not even close. Just think she's in your room braving the Christmas Nazi.: Harry carefully hung up her gown and matching cloak.

Hermione smiled at Ginny, "I did, but I had a good dream about Harry and I'm fine now."

:Who told you about that!?: She snarled.

Ginny could smell Harry's aftershave all over the room. "Oh, Hermione… You didn't go and snatch his cologne again did you?"

Hermione walked over to get the robes from under her pillow. "Guilty... Now we both need to get ready for dinner." She shooed her out of her rooms then hugged her. "You caught me getting ready for a bath and my water is getting absolutely tepid."

Ginny frowned at her, "I'll see you at dinner."

She disappeared into her room.

Hermione closed the door locking it before going to open the door to the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

Harry now dressed was filling up the tub for her. "Drawing you a bath filled with your favorite bath salts and bubble bath, before I go change for dinner."

"You are a prince among men and I love you, but you aren't going to avoid telling me who told you about that." Hermione swatted his hands away from trying to pull her into his arms. "Hands to yourself."

"Dad told me that Bastion and Bree dubbed you the Christmas Nazi, the Prefects mutinied, and the crew as well." Harry conjured a single red rose and ran it along her cheek. "I don't see you as anyone but my beautiful, caring, and loving Hermione Anne or Annie. My Lioness in more ways than one it seems."

Hermione burst into tears. "I missed you so much! Never go away from me that long again!" She threw her arms around him sobbing against his shoulder.

Harry held her in his arms resting his chin on her head. "I can't promise you that, love. What I can promise you is that we won't have any miscommunication between us before I go off on a mission."

"Hermione. It's Rory." She wasn't swayed by the locked door and used magic to open it. "Ginny's really worried about..." Rory walked into the room instantly sensing her brother in the room.

Harry kissed Hermione senseless then vanished.

"In here, Rory." She quickly shed her robe and got into the tub.

Rory poked her head into the bathroom. It was odd that it had suddenly acquired doors to the dressing area. "You have doors for your dressing area since when?"

Hermione looked over at the new addition to her bathroom suite. "Um, yes, because I still have loads of wrapping to do. There are unwrapped gifts in there." Hermione continued to try to enjoy her bath. "After all I am the Christmas Nazi. Why would I wish to spoil someone's Christmas day surprise?"

"I happen to enjoy your work. The castle looks smashing." Rory sat on the tile floor in front of the tub. "So, care to explain your thoroughly kissed appearance."

Hermione flushed crimson. "Um, Harry's back and kissed me hello."

Rory noticed how badly she was blushing and grinned. "Did he really? Shall I look in the closet? Is he hiding in there?" She opened the doors with a mere motion of her hand. There was no Harry to be found, but the stack of unwrapped boxes did catch her eye. "Someone got her Christmas early." Rory got up and went to investigate.

Hermione sank under the water to hide her blushing face.

"Oh, baby sister, it's glorious and he got you all the bells and whistles too. No wonder the two of you celebrated a few days early." Rory held up the white bit of silk and lace material and grinned. "Somehow I doubt that he picked out this little number."

Hermione peaked at her from the tub. "Um, no that and what goes underneath the gown were chosen by Olympe and Tonks." She sank back under the bubbles.

"Not to worry, baby sister. I won't blab to Daddy that you and baby brother had dessert. Besides, you've been married to him for months." Rory chose a dress for her to wear. "You should wear this one to dinner."

Hermione hurriedly sat back up in the tub getting water up her nose, "That one? I can't. It shows way too much skin." She coughed up water.

"Baby brat, left you for two weeks. It's only fair to make him suffer a little." Rory winked at her. "Now that he knows what's underneath."

--

Chapter Fifteen

Family Dinner

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	15. Family Dinner

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter Fifteen

Family Dinner

--

Everyone sits down for a family dinner where a family secret is revealed...

--

Ginny paced the floor of Draco's bedroom. "Harry's back. That has to be why she's acting all weird."

Draco tied the laces on his dress shoes before glancing up at her. "That's good news isn't it. Now you don't have to catch the train."

"Ron and I have to spend at least three days before Christmas at home with Mum and Dad, that was the deal remember." Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"I know so you can celebrate Christmas there." Draco sighed.

"Hermione looked thoroughly disheveled in appearance." Ginny sat beside him.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the phrase thoroughly disheveled. "You mean thoroughly kissed don't you."

"Honestly, I don't know what I mean. Just forget I said anything." Ginny got up and headed for the door. "We're gonna be late for dinner."

"They're married, but he swore nothing would happen until after Morgana was vanquished." Draco followed her.

"The boy left her for two weeks. Anything's possible, as for the other that was when he was seventeen." Ginny headed straight for the door to Harry's room.

"You know you really can be a determined little minx when something's bothering you. I hope you know that." Draco watched as she knocked on the door.

"Harry James! I know that you're in there! Now open this door!" Ginny knocked even harder this time.

The door was opened by what appeared to be a very grouchy half-asleep Harry. "There had better be a dozen Dementors outside or I'm gonna get really testy." He bared his teeth at the two of them. "Going on a date? Well, have a nice time. I'll wake up around Christmas." He took in their appearance and then went to close the door.

"Family dinner downstairs. Mum's orders. No exceptions. Now that you're home you have to attend." Draco shrugged, as if to say don't blame the messenger.

Lighting flashed and thunder boomed in the snowstorm blowing outside the windows.

"This is bloody brilliant! I'm dead on my feet and Mummy is craving family togetherness! Fine! I'll be down in a few! Don't tell anyone that I'm here or else!" He slammed the door in their faces.

Lighting and thunder increased outside.

"Does that look like he thoroughly disheveled Hermione to you?" Draco winced as thunder shook the castle. "He must have just got back."

"He's as grouchy as a lion with a sore paw." Ginny beat a hasty retreat down the hallway.

Ron poked his head out of his door and frowned at them. "Did I just hear Harry?"

"Yes, but he's not here." Ginny winced as the castle shook again.

"Yeah, I can see that you got him in a temper. What did ya do wake him up? He finally gets to crash in his own bed after two weeks and you told him about the dinner? No wonder he's off the charts right now." Ron shouted over the constant booms of thunder.

"Well, it's too late now. I say we go downstairs and act as if we don't know anything about the freak thunder snowstorm outside." Draco headed for the stairs.

"I can live with that." Ginny was hot on his heels.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ron also retreated downstairs.

--

James eyed the storm outside. He surmised that Harry was now feeling the aftereffects of two weeks of roughing it and had decided to forgo dinner to sleep for a few days. "Lily, someone's in a mood so much for your other idea." He motioned towards the windows and the storm raging outside them.

"He's rarely this grouchy, unless someone wakes him up when he's dead tired. Oh dear. His body made him think twice about dinner and one of the kids woke him up." Lily bit down on her lip.

"Nice effect don't ya think." Harry clearly not in a mood at all, appeared behind the two of them. "Hi Mum." He hugged Lily hello and the twins kicked him.

"Oh sorry…Hi Michael and Isabella didn't mean to leave you out." He chuckled when they kicked again. "I'll cool it with the storm. These two don't like it."

The storm instantly ebbed.

"Let me take a good look at you." Lily stepped back to look at him.

"I'm fine Mum. Just stiff, sore, and bone tired. There were Dementors. So, that took its toll on me. I had to use _Avada Kedavra_ on the really sinister of the lot. Roughing it took its toll as well. I'm home now and that's all that matters." Harry found himself hugged by both his parents. "I missed you too." He growled hoarsely.

Ron, Draco, and Ginny took in the touching moment from the foot of the stairs.

"I thought you said he was toasted?" Ron went to go greet his best mate.

"He was at the time, it's this new Harry." Ginny trailed after him.

"He can control his temper like a switch, this bloody well proves it, because now he's all smiles and hugs." Draco growled.

"Welcome home mate you were missed." Ron gave him a hug.

"It's good to be home. I will never take this place for granted again." Harry glanced over at Draco and Ginny. "Sorry about a few minutes ago."

"That's all right big brother we awakened you from your hibernated slumber a few days early." Ginny hugged him.

"Gin jumped to the wrong conclusion. She thought that you and Hermione, but its obvious that you were dead to the world in your room." Draco hugged him.

"I delivered Hermione her early Christmas presents." Harry didn't miss a beat, as he told the partial truth. "We did snog for awhile, but then my body forced me to go crash on my bed."

"Would you care for some taffy?" Ginny produced a Truth or Consequence candy from her pocket. "They really are quite good."

Harry knew exactly what was in her hand and grinned. "Tonks pulled that one on me last week. I know what the T and C stand for. So, no thank you baby sister, I've no need for Truth or Consequences tonight. It was a nice try on your part though."

"Hagrid," Ron raced over to greet him.

"Hello Ron. It's good ta have ya with us again." Hagrid gave him a bear hug.

Ron hugged him back. "Nice to be back. Hello Madame Maxine."

"Call me Olympe, Ronald; we are all family are we not?" She fondly kissed him on both cheeks.

"Okay." Ron turned to watch as his love walked over to him. "Luna, look whose back."

"Hello Hagrid...Miss Olympe welcome home. You were missed." Luna smiled warmly at them.

"Luna..." Hagrid hugged her.

"I missed you too, Hagrid." Luna smiled up at him.

"Lady Watson! Lord Radcliffe! Get your furry tails back here!" Jenna shouted at the pups, but to no avail, they raced down to greet everyone who was coming for dinner. "Sirius Lancelot Phineas Nigellus! You just had to let them out of Harry's room and now they're going to be underfoot!"

"Now what's this...?" Hagrid greeted the pups by bending down to ruffle their furry heads. "This is a first for Hogwarts and about time if ya ask me."

"Those two are Rad and Lady. They happen to be Harry's shadows." Sirius and Jenna arrived for dinner.

"Sirius! Harry's back!" Jenna beamed. "The pups wanted Harry."

"I can see that, my love. Look who else is here." Sirius smiled at Hagrid. "Welcome home old friend and his lovely Olympe."

"Hello Sirius. Jenna, ya look lovely as always." Hagrid grinned at them.

"What I am is very pregnant, but you're kind enough to overlook how huge I am." Jenna hugged him.

"That's as it should be. I can't wait to be bouncin babes on me knee again." Hagrid glanced over at the doors. "Looks like I'll be able to do a lot of that too."

Gene and Remus walked in.

"Remus look! Harry's home and he brought back the rest of our family." Gene lit up when she saw Hagrid and Olympe.

"Now we know why Charlie barricaded himself in his quarters." Remus chuckled.

They went over to greet Hagrid and Olympe.

Albus and Minerva soon arrived. Followed by Fred and Katie Bell, George and Trista, Severus and Sibyll, and the princes emerged from their quarters. Hermione, Rory, and Dromi were all still missing.

--

Hermione frowned at her reflection in the mirror. "Can't I wear the one that matches you and Dromi?" She was wearing a strapless red satin slinky dress that laced up in the back with a ribbon like a corset and matching slinky sandals.

"Oh, relax will you. It's a harmless dress. That looks absolutely fantabulous on you, it'll make them think you and Harry didn't, well, you know..." Rory gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "It looks like you wanna kick Harry's ass and make him pay for leaving you for two weeks."

"The front of it is a bit daring..." She wasn't one to have her front revealing too much skin.

"You have the figure to wear the dress and showing a little skin won't hurt. Now quit stalling, cast a glamour, and let's go before they send a search party for us." Rory eyed her watch.

"Sorry, Rory. Are we really late? I took a nap in the tub." Dromi tracked her twin to Hermione's rooms. She was dressed in a turquoise blue crochet slip dress, exactly like the sapphire blue dress that Rory was wearing. "Is there a reason Hermione's dressed to kill tonight? Is baby brother finally back home?"

"He's the reason for the fancy dinner tonight." Rory grinned.

"Oh, I see. So baby sister is out to bring him to his knees tonight." Dromi's eyes danced merrily.

"And we can't do that standing here." Rory linked arms with Hermione and winked at her sister. "Shall we go make our entrance ladies?"

"I'm game if you are." Dromi flanked Hermione's other side and they were off.

--

"I'm starving. What's keepin' those three?" Ron grumbled.

"Ronald behave," Luna hissed.

"Well, I am." Ron pouted.

"Relax Ron. You'll be fed." Harry had his eyes focused on the stairs. "Maybe Hermione's making you suffer. You know for making her cry this morning."

He narrowed his eyes at Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Luna. "Or how about going along with this Christmas Nazi rubbish?"

"She was mental for two weeks. We're talkin' seriously way out of control." Ron muttered under his breath. "We decorated everywhere in the castle. Then moved on to Shrieking Manor, the WWW shops, Sanctuary, Lazy Meadows, and would you believe that we even snuck to Highgrove. Nothing was ever satisfactory either! It was hell I tell you Christmas decorating hell!"

"Calm down, Ronnie. There isn't anything left to decorate." Luna patted his hand reassuringly.

Harry spotted Hermione on the stairs. The sight of her made his heart stop. "Nothing to decorate except maybe herself..." He growled hoarsely as Hermione and his sisters made their way over to them.

"You're absolutely right, love. She has a new target to torture and his name is Harry." Ron could see that Harry had broken out in a cold sweat. "A little hot under the collar are we mate."

"She brought out the red dress." Henry whistled under his breath. "She seriously wishes to kick Harry's ass."

"Katherine Aurora is behind this." Wills growled. "Just look at the cat that ate the cream smile on her face."

"Harry's at her mercy in that." Draco did a double-take.

"Leave for two weeks and all rules are off." Ginny smirked.

"Sorry if we held up dinner. Dromi fell asleep in the tub and Hermione couldn't decide what to wear for baby brother's homecoming dinner." Rory kissed Wills on the cheek.

"You're not late, my darlings. Everyone is enjoying catching up with one another." Lily smiled at her girls. "Rory and Dromi, I would like you to meet Rubeus Hagrid and his wife Olympe."

"As I live and breathe...You're the spittin' image of your Mum." Hagrid smiled down at the twins.

The girls hugged him. "It's splendid to finally meet you."

"Hagrid kept us sane for six years." Harry grinned.

"We would have been lost without him." Hermione also hugged him. "We've really missed you."

"Ah, Hermione...I hear my home has come in handy a few times so far this term. I missed ya all too." Hagrid teared up. "Get over here...all three of ya." Ron, Hermione, and Harry all hugged him in one group hug.

"Oi Colin! Did ya get that?" Fred asked.

"I never miss a shot." Colin grinned.

"This is me beautiful dove Olympe. Olympe these are James and Lily's girls." Hagrid smiled at his wife.

"I know that my love. You see I follow the muggle and wizarding press." Olympe beamed happily at the two of them. "Our Wizarding World Princesses fell amoureux with this country's Princes. It's so très romantique!" Olympe clasp her hands to her chest with delight. "Much like our Harry's surprise for our Hermione. You do think that it is the most exquisite thing you have ever seen. Do you not ma jeune fille?"

All eyes turned to Hermione.

"Oh, yes, I love everything. They are truly one of a kind works of art." She hugged Olympe.

"The wedding is a surprise. Our family does not know about it as of yet, but the surprise was breathtaking." She whispered into Olympe's ear.

Olympe winked at her. "We found this merveilleux joaillier in Paris. He made those just for vous. In fact all of it was made just for you and you alone. The diadème, collier, and bracelet are all one of a kind. "

Hermione was stunned, as she realized just how far Harry had gone to arrange her surprise. "I'm sure that they will go splendidly with my official wedding gown or for other occasions as well." She gave Wills a look then focused on Harry. "You spoil me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Maybe, but I enjoy doing it." He grinned down into her eyes. "So, is there a theme to your look tonight, besides the obvious kick my ass?"

"As I have been crowned the Christmas Nazi. I thought I might dress accordingly. I'm a present. See the ribbon in back. Just like a fancy present that one opens on Christmas morning." Hermione purred at him.

James conjured himself a drink, as did Remus, and Sirius.

Lily, Gene, and Jenna all gave each other knowing looks.

Stephen also needed a drink, but Anna smiled serenely.

Wills and Henry gaped openmouthed at their cousin.

Draco and Ron saw the interaction going on between them and swore.

Ginny and Luna stared wide-eyed at Hermione.

Albus and Minerva had been greeting Molly and Arthur, who had just arrived, and the twins Pendragon smirked.

Olympe whispered something into Hagrid's ear and he blushed crimson, stared at the two in question, but said nothing.

Fred, Katie, George, and Trista waited for Harry's response with baited breath.

Colin kept on taking snaps.

"What are you gaping at us for? She calls her dress a present, because of its design, and nothing more. Now shall we eat dinner before your minds wander even further, where they don't belong? If not I'll be up in my room hibernating for three days. I've been roughing it for two weeks and been to hell and back. So, either we eat or I go be a hermit in my room." Harry snarled at his family. "You are upsetting my princess. Now let's eat, break bread, or whatever it is that you wish to call it."

Hermione calmed his mood with a kiss. "Now Prince it isn't their fault that they assumed that my dress was a symbol for something else. Even if it were the two of us are married adults of eighteen and nineteen. We've been married for four months on the twenty-eighth and have been through hell together. We've endured Morgana's attempts to break us apart. Even the two weeks apart from each other has made our bond stronger than it has ever been." She glanced around the room.

Everyone was listening.

"You wish us to be what can never be. We have seen too much, experienced too much for us to be teenagers. We ceased being kids a very longtime ago. Harry is an Auror and I am well on my way to becoming a Healer. Seventh year was supposed to be a break for us, a time to relax. It hasn't panned out that way, but then we're used to it. I'm sorry if you missed a lot, but not even a Time Turner can bring back those years. We are allowing you to decide when we have our public wedding with all the royal trimmings. We went along with his First-Grandparent's wedding and Handfasting in late August. However, we wish to have something private just for us. We are, thanks to Wills, getting married on Christmas Eve in a little church in Godric's Hollow. Now after that is a reception at our new home. Then the two of us will be officially out of the nest." Hermione finished with her speech and Harry kissed her.

--

"What better way to celebrate such news than with a feast. Let's tuck in everyone." Albus was the first to say something, after those words the table was now loaded with enough food to feed a small army, and there were Wizarding crackers on each of the plates.

"What wonderful news. We'll be celebrating Christmas, and a wedding this year." Molly cried happy tears.

"How about we make it two weddings?" Charlie and Tonks made their appearance.

"Oh, I think that I can swing that. Godric's Hollow is more wizarding than muggle. I've found that most citizens, who appear to be muggle, are actually squibs or can barely make fire." Wills changed the conversation to something other than Harry and Hermione.

:I think the secret is about to be blown.: Lily looked up at James, as he helped her with her seat. "My word William, when you set out to do something you leave no stone unturned." She smiled at him.

:That Katherine is a squib and not a muggle as is Alex? Yep. It's about to hit the fan.: James could see Harry and Hermione's minds at work. They were sitting across from them. "It's a haven for Muggle borne and the like, but muggles also reside there." James loaded Lily's plate up with her favorite foods.

"Well, of course it is. That's why you chose to live there. Besides, Kat and Alex were your best mates and unable to use magic..." Hagrid as usual had a loose tongue. "I should not have said that...I should not have said that." He saw the look on Hermione and Harry's faces and knew it wasn't a good sign.

"Mummy and Daddy are squibs and not muggles?" Hermione stared blankly down at her plate. "The twins and I aren't Muggle borne?"

"They embraced being muggles, because it was unbearable to think about what they'd been gypped out of. They've been muggles for so long that it's who they are now. After we died they left this world behind. Just like Lil's parents did. I imagine that they were floored when you received your letter." James knew the reasons for not telling Hermione the whole truth.

"Mummy threw this huge party. Daddy almost bought out Diagon Alley. I have never seen them so over the moon except when the twins were born." Hermione smiled it was a happy memory. "But, the letter referred to me as a Muggle born with instructions about how to get about this world. They even had to sign the release letter. Now why was that?"

"I was well aware of their secret wish to remain as muggles, so I granted it by keeping their secret." Albus was unfazed.

"All of that magic got passed down to you and then to the tweebs. No wonder you're such an amazing witch!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Is it rare for two squibs to have three magical children?" Hermione asked.

"It's sure isn't common. You see in most families it can take three generations to get the magic back into their lives or so I've read anyway." Wills spoke up.

"It's quite simple really..." Harry yawned. "I needed a soul mate who could keep me in line and the Powers knew it. The boy who lives was always destined for smartest witch in a century..." Harry was finding it hard to think and was losing the battle of staying awake.

"That is entirely right, my boy, even Lily was not told the complete truth about her heritage." Stephen smiled.

"I propose a toast. To Tonks, Hagrid, Olympe, and Harry it's good to have you home." Draco changed the subject.

Everyone raised his or her goblets in cheers. Then all eyes turned to Harry snoozing on Hermione's shoulder. He had lost the fight with his body and was out like a light.

--

"That's what you get for declining sleepin' in castles and homes. Just because you wish to prove that you're no different from anyone else." Tonks shook her head. "He's had three hours of sleep a day for two weeks. Except for when we were in Paris. He didn't wish to be rude to Olympe. He was never first, always last to eat, sleep, or use the facilities. Mind you with two hundred plus Aurors, that's sayin' somethin'. That one there has earned the worldwide respect of all the Aurors. Took out two hundred Dementors when we were ambushed in... Where was that place again... Oh, yeah, Bulgaria. Anyways, he and the two heads of International Auror Headquarters, Maxwell and Harley Romanov, who both had the Patronus charm mastered, took down all of those Dementors. They made an amazing team. When they first caught sight of him at International Headquarters they called him James. In fact a lot of them called him James."

"Max and Harley...By Merlin that takes me back." James ginned at Sirius. "Hey, Padfoot remember the trouble the four of us got into in Vienna?"

"Yeah, we got into quite a few scrapes with Europe's finest Hit Wizard/Auror team." Sirius mused.

"Harley always had a fancy for James and those scrapes nearly got the two of you killed during every mission." Lily scowled.

"Max and Harley are, as I was saying, the heads of the International Auror Division. She got saddled with a worse name than me. Lucky she married Max, cuz Angelique Harley Quinn Romanov sounds, so much better than her maiden name." Tonks paused to take a bite of food.

"They should have a son about Harry's age. I believe his name is Logan. I wonder how he turned out." James glanced over at his son.

Harry was still snoozing contently on Hermione's shoulder while she went about causally eating her dinner.

"Max and Harley are as devoted as Lily and I are to each other. So did they react well to seeing Harry?"

"They look one glance at him and thought he was you. Max said it's about time he got away from that safe classroom and took on a real challenge again. He went to slug him one in the jaw. He wasn't expecting Harry to easily catch his fist in his hand before it even grazed Harry's face. Reflexes of a mongoose that one over there has, Harry calmly told him that he was Harry James Potter-Pendragon. He was quick to come to your defense and said that you made an abso-bloody-lutely brilliant professor and that his mother would flay you alive if you went back into the field while she was expecting the twins." Tonks snagged some ham off Charlie's plate. It seemed that talking about the mission made her hungry.

"He's right. I would flay you alive if you went back into the field, while I'm expecting twins again, and you are a brilliant teacher." Lily kissed James on the cheek.

"I'm well aware of that my flower and I'm glad that you think the kids pay attention to what I say." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Go on Dori. Everyone wants to hear the rest." Charlie loaded her plate up with more food.

"Harley told him to cough up 100 galleons, because she'd won their wager on if the rumors were true. It was clear as day that Harry was nineteen and a fully trained Auror. Max kept circling Harry, which annoyed snooze boy over there, so he did his Merlin vanishing thing in front of the two of them."

"I'll bet Max loved that." Sirius smirked.

"No not really. It kind of cheesed him off. Cuz he thought Harry was pulling the Prince card. I told him that while being the Next Merlin and a prince did give him an edge...that Harry didn't like anyone gawking at him. Harley asked how it was that Harry could apparate without using a wand. I told her that he could do a lot more than that without a wand." Tonks paused a moment to gather her thoughts. "Oh, yeah, Max goes on about how Merlin was ancient history. That most of the reports from England were purely speculative in nature."

A few family members smirked that if Harry was there then Merlin had to be nearby.

"That's when Harry came back and the occupant of his ring heard every word that Max had just said." Tonks started to giggle. "Max and Harley practically wet themselves, as did anyone near his office, because there was the usual huge flash of blinding light, then there stood Merlin larger than life, and really cheesed off at Max. He really knows how to make an entrance. Anyways he told Max that Harry was his apprentice and Many-Great-Grandson. That if anything foul happened to him the consequences would be unfathomable. Harry politely told his First-Gramps to shove off back to Avalon. That he was going to face this mission head on with no help from him. Merlin respected that and vanished. After that Max put Harry through a battery of mental, physical, and practical tests. It took hours before he was convinced that Harry wouldn't be maimed or worse out in the field. One thing is for certain though Max will never duel with Harry again. It's not fair when one dueler doesn't need a wand. After that it was a day or so spent with Hagrid and Olympe, before we were off hunting the baddies." Tonks finished. "Oh, yeah, their son Logan is a rookie Auror both he and Harry really hit it off. So, wouldn't surprise me if we see them around England sometime."

"Hey, Tonks. Did Harry do his talking to animals bit on the mission?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well, most of the time at night he turned into Prince and curled up by the fire, yeah, he used all of his skills to track down the baddies. What impressed Max and Harley the most was uncanny natural hunting skill. It gave us the advantage ninety percent of the time." Tonks grinned.

"So did you meet up with any dragons and did Harry talk to them?" Charlie arched a brow at her.

"We're alive and breathing because of the dragons and Harry's bond with them. They got us out of an ambush. You see after word got around that three quarters of their population was now a memory the worst of the lot formed a plan. They got in with some Giants. Let me tell you they are nothing like Grawp. Then rounded up the European clan of Dementors... We're talking two hundred of those nasty creatures." Tonks shivered. "Max, Harley, Logan, and Harry handled the Dementors. While the rest of us dealt with the Giants. Anyways, the dragons were our ticket out of that trap. You see Giants don't really fancy fire and these dragons were regular flamethrowers. The next day when the baddies came to check on their trap, well, the dragons were waiting and the Giants had fled. Do I have to paint a picture...?" Tonks wrinkled her nose in distaste. "We set up an anti-Apparation charm around the area catching them in their own web."

"The Deatheaters got what they had coming to them." Harry grumbled in his sleep.

"Of course they did." Hermione reached up and patted his cheek.

"I feel no guilt whatsoever. It was either that or use the unforgiving curse. It takes so much out of me, so I'm glad we chose the latter of the two." Harry frowned. "We left two to interrogate."

"Two out of how many?" Draco's eyes widened.

"They were the last two hundred fifty on the list. The real vile, soulless, heartless, and evil of the lot…" Harry still sound asleep yawned.

"Then they had it coming. Don't give it another thought." Hermione reassured him.

"Angel, am I still at dinner?" He frowned in his sleep.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder." Hermione answered softly.

"That's nice. Well, goodnight, my love." Harry kissed her bare shoulder then vanished from his chair.

--

Chapter sixteen

Make a wish

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	16. The Wish

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter Sixteen

Make a Wish

--

Harry and the others fulfill the dying wish of an eleven-year-old boy...long chapter but it had to be...

--

Pendragon Wing- Common Room

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. It looked like all the students were going home for Christmas holiday. There was no one in either the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw towers; even Hufflepuff was empty of students. Any student who saw her that morning, made a break for the Grand Staircase.

"This can't be right. Usually there are at least thirty who stay here during the holidays." She used the map and sure enough, everyone minus the staff and the occupants of the Family wing were gone. "Was I really that unbearable for two weeks?" She used the map to check the Express. It seemed that Ginny, Ron, Bastion, and Bree were all going home on the train. "It isn't like I jinxed anyone or anything."

Draco saw what she was looking at and said. "You came jolly well close to it a few times. The twins and their friends accidentally knocked over a tree, then pulled down some garland, and you went mental on them. That's when the tweebs dubbed you the Christmas Nazi. No. This doesn't surprise me in the least, none of them know that Harry's back, and so the exodus home for the holidays."

"Ron and Ginny left too..." Hermione blinked back tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry if I ruined yours and Luna's Christmas."

"Ron and Ginny will be back on Christmas Eve. They promised to spend three days at the Burrow, with Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur. Charlie and Tonks left as well. He decided that he and Tonks are gonna get married on Monday at the Wizarding registry office." Draco conjured a tissue for her.

"I just didn't want to ruin Christmas for everyone." She blew her nose on the tissue. "Thank you for the tissue."

"Ruin Christmas for us? It looks like the bloomin North Pole and all the Elves are dressed in festive cheer. I half expect Father Christmas to be walking down the halls. If anything you made everyone wish to share the holidays with their families and that's a good thing." Draco tried to cheer her up.

"What if they didn't want to go home? You know like Harry when he was living with his horrible guardians the Dursley's? I ruined Christmas for them!" She burst into tears.

"Hermione, why don't you go cuddle up with big brother for awhile? Harry won't mind." Luna back from seeing Ron off at the train came to check on her.

"I can't! He's hogging the bed in his sleep and the pups are taking up the rest!" She cried even harder. "He's so happy to have his bed back that he won't share!"

Draco thought about using a Cheering Charm on her. "You said your list wasn't finished, why don't we go shopping and finish it?" He suggested.

Hermione responded to that by burying her face into throw pillow on the couch and wailing in misery into it.

"She wants Harry, but he's sleeping off the aftereffects of his mission." Luna paced in front of the couch.

"I know that baby sister, but if we don't cheer her up a certain prince will awaken anyway. After last night I know he'll wake up extremely grouchy." He tried a _Cheering Charm_ on her.

It backfired she was now bawling even worse than before.

"Oh, no, Draco not even a _Cheering_ _Charm_ is working, only Harry will be able to cheer her up." Luna had run out of ideas.

"I want my Wolfe!" She sobbed into the pillow.

"Wolfe? Now that one is new, usually it's her lion." Draco and Luna looked at each other then down at Hermione.

"Hermione, he needs to recharge. You as a Healer-in-training know that. Now what is it that's making you so miserable?" Draco knelt down beside her.

"I'm not...I mean... I'm Head Girl. I am responsible...not wild and spontaneous...I don't have a James side like Harry in me!" She sniffled.

There was a loud crashing sound on the stairs, followed by a string of swearwords in Parseltounge, so Draco couldn't ask her anything else.

Harry took a tumble down the stairs landing on his bum on the bottom landing. "Someone has it in for me today. I fell out of bed. Slammed my head against the nightstand. Stumbled into the bathroom and tripped on Crooks, who scratched the hell out of me. I go and try to heal it and guess what?! I'm frickin tapped out magic wise. I came out to find Mum, which is when I took a tumble down the stairs, because Pepper is using it for her bed. No surprise there. Damn it to Hell! Why is Hermione crying!? I may not be magically inclined at the moment, but I can still tear someone in half!" Harry vaulted to his feet and limped over to Hermione.

Hermione sat up on the couch and stared at him through teary eyes. "Why aren't you dressed?" She sniffled.

"My leg has a nine-inch long claw mark on it, sweets." Harry was clad in nothing, but a pair of sweat shorts. Luna didn't seem mind the view. "So my sweat pants aren't an option right now. Are you okay?"

"The castle took the train this morning. Our wing and the staff are all there is left in the castle. She's a little upset that they all fled in terror. She really wants her Wolfe. Now that wouldn't be you would it?" Draco arched one silver-blonde brow at Harry.

"The whole castle..." Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well, that isn't her fault... Its peacetime everyone is celebrating big, holiday wise, all over the world." He flushed a little after the Wolfe comment, but didn't say a word about it.

Luna noticed that he had scrapes and cuts on his back. "Did you get all scratched up on your mission?"

"Scratched up? I did fall down a mountainside a few days ago..." Harry turned to look at Luna. "Why? Do I have marks on my back?"

"You fell down a what?!" Hermione stared at him in fright.

Harry scratched at the back of his neck grinning sheepishly. "Yeah, uh, Logan Romanov and I had this bet about the Yeti up on part of the mountain. I said that they were harmless and just watching our camp. He said they were sizing us all up as their next meal. So the two of us trekked up into the higher Alps to see who was right..."

Hermione bit down on her lip at the thought of him climbing something as dangerous as a mountain.

Harry saw her expression, but chose to continue anyway. "We had the right gear and everything, so it was completely safe. When we were almost to the top, the view up there was amazing, so I paused to take some snaps for Hermione. That was when the Yeti chief started hurling huge mega sized snowballs at the two of us. One caught me on the shoulder and I went tumbling for a few feet before Logan, anchored to the rock facing, pulled me back up with the Never Breaking Ever-lengthening Rope and mountain gear."

Hermione hugged the throw pillow to her chest.

"The Yeti heard me swearing in the language of the ancients and stopped hurling snow down on us. We sat on the ridge while he came to us. These guys are well over ten feet in height, have this thick white fur, and are in reality humanoid in appearance. They're intelligent, fiercely protective, and not like the book states at all. He told us, well, me actually, that strange humans, who could create fire with a stick, were run off the mountain by his clan. That they had harmed his son with their strange lights and power." Harry grinned, as he remembered what happened next. "I can stop if I'm boring you."

"Are you kidding keep going this is fascinating, please do go on." Luna smiled.

"Logan thought I was mental, because he didn't understand a word that we were speaking. I got to go with Chief Kaza and depetrified his son. Now because of that act of kindness the Yeti are now our allies. They gave me a variety of their healing salves and herbs, found only in remote areas known to them. They're the guardians of Shangri-La or an area like it anyway. I gave them my Sneaker Scope in return, so they would know if the dark ones ever returned. They also gave me a fur pelt. As I was nonfurry and it amused them that I had to wear alpine gear to keep warm. It'd been hours by that time, so Logan was about to send a flare to camp, but I finally turned up again. He swore in twelve different languages, said that I scared the shit out of him." He shrugged his shoulders. "Why I did it is simple it's what First-Gramps would have done."

Harry's audience had grown to include his parents, who after coming to see who had fallen down the stairs, had sat on the steps to listen to his story.

"You're gonna have to write a book about your adventures kiddo. You could title it The Facts about Magical Beasts or something along those lines." James grinned.

Lily pushed herself up to her feet and waddled over to get a good look at him. "Those cuts need tending, as does your leg. Dad says that you can heal yourself now. Is there a reason you haven't?" She didn't like to see the remnants of his grueling two weeks displayed all over his body.

"Yeah, about that… I'm, uh, currently tapped out of magic. I guess I need a recharge." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Tapped out of magic? Can you still use a wand?" Lily placed her own wand in his hand.

Harry successfully performed charms and spells with ease. "Guess my Merlin magic is tapped out."

"That would make sense. Since you used it nonstop for two weeks then went and risked your neck over some stupid wager with your new comrade in arms." Hermione was clearly not happy with what she had just learned about his adventure or about his new friend.

"First-Gramps has always taught me that events happen for a reason. Creatures otherwise hidden come out when a need is at hand and it is ones duty to seek out why. That's what I did." Harry glared down at her. "They needed help. I gave it and earned their friendship in return. I would have gone up there bet with Logan or not."

"Logan, as in Max and Harley's son," James surveyed Harry's back and frowned.

"Yeah, he just got his Auror badge and has big parental shoes to fill as well." Harry pinned his father with a look. "He has a girlfriend who hasn't earned her badge yet, and her names Athena Sparkus. She's another Tonks in the making only twice the trouble. You know when I think about it... Thea reminds me of Ginny as well as our omni powerful relatives. Anyway, I invited the Romanov's and Thea to the castle and the wedding. It seemed the polite thing to do, since his father, Max, tried to deck me thinking I was dad." Harry winced when his father ran a finger down one of the wounds on his back. "Do you mind Dad that stings."

James knew certain marks were war wounds from the field, but others were of a very different nature entirely. :Next time set a more romantic scene. The floor is no place for a princess, even if it was strewn with fancy paper.: He lectured.

Harry gaped at him in surprise. :I didn't plan that. It just happened. I was too tried to rein in my James side and her own Annie side was also unleashed from her temper. Then she saw her presents...after that the rest is a pleasant blur.:

:So, those are paper cuts on your back, among other things.: Lily winked at Harry who flushed crimson. "Let's get you patched up. My Healers bag is in our room, so I will tend to you there."

Harry reluctantly followed her.

"I'll come with you." Hermione trailed after them.

"I'll have some food sent up. He must be famished by now having endured the mission and other undertakings like unwrapping early presents with Hermione." James called after them.

Hermione, her face blushing crimson, rushed up the stairs.

Harry was now an even deeper shade of red.

Lily shot James a look.

Draco and Luna didn't need a translation, about what their father had meant, and went off to send Aristotle with a letter to Ron and Ginny.

--

"This is going to sting a lot." Lily poured a vial of antiseptic on his back and calf to seal off the injuries.

Harry, who was lying on his stomach, gritted his teeth in pain. "Are you upset with me for breaking my promise?"

"That was before you were turned into nineteen. Morgana went over the line with that attack on you, Draco, and then Hermione. James and I knew that after you got back that you would officially consummate your marriage." Lily added cooling salve to his healing wounds.

Hermione was resting on the love seat.

"The thing is Mum... It's like when I was drunk. My memory's sketchy at best. I don't have much recall about a major event in our lives." Harry winced as she bandaged up his calf.

"Honey, you were running on adrenaline and the rush from completing your first mission successfully, so your James side was in control. You and Hermione probably had words first, then she saw her early Christmas surprise, and the two of you made up after two weeks of being apart." Lily placed the healing needles at key energy and pressure points all over his body.

"Your father and I weren't exactly sober our first time out. He took me out on my birthday, which is New Years Day. Anyway, James picked me up on New Years Eve in a limo, took me to this romantically fancy restaurant, and proposed to me during a champagne toast. This was my first taste of wine or anything like that. I said yes which caused us to celebrate with even more bubbly. Now one thing led to another and things happened. I remembered very little of that night. It frustrated James into a near mental breakdown. I was firm about no sex until the wedding, which was months away." Lily kept adding various medicinal herbs to the hot needles, as she continued to tell him her story.

"Let me get this straight you and dad in the limo... Then afterwards no recollection for months. Yeah, I can imagine Dad going mental." The treatment was reenergizing Harry.

"So, you see, even we aren't perfect especially your father." Lily whispered by his ear.

"Well, that's nice to know." Harry smirked.

"Dan and Emma emailed me about an eleven-year-old boy, who's really sick. He's dying of a type of bone cancer." Hermione remembered what she had been meaning to tell him as soon as he got back.

"Oh, the poor little guy. That's one thing about Wizarding folk; we can't get Muggle fatal diseases and such. Now Squibs can occasionally, but it's really not that common. It's one reason we have such long lifespans." Lily added even more herbs and heat.

"If he's dying then he must be eligible for the Make a Wish Foundation. So, is his wish to see the cast of Harry Potter and JK Rowling herself?" Harry could see where this was heading.

"Muggles can do such heart melting things for one another, especially for the children." Lily blinked back tears.

"Wills is also part of this boys wish, only it's really complex. Neither Wills nor Dan can figure our how he knows what he knows." Hermione got up to watch Lily treat Harry and her mind went offtrack. "So, is this going to heal and recharge him?"

"Angel, focus on Dan and Em's e-mail and less on my body." Harry groaned in exasperation when she changed the subject to that of healing.

"Oh, um, yes the e-mail..." Hermione blushed and went to stare out the window and not at him. "His wish is to meet the main movie characters, JK Rowling, and who they represent. It's to be at Highgrove, because the Prince's estate will keep from disclosing the Wizarding World. He knows the Princes girls are quite special as well. This boy has it all planned out. He's really very bright."

Harry took in what she was saying and concentrated on what this might mean. "Which main characters is he asking to meet?"

"He wishes to meet Dan, Emma, Rupert, and Tom from the movie cast and Ron, Draco, you, and I." Hermione replied softly.

"When does he want to meet the lot of us?" Harry asked calmly.

"He hasn't much time left in this world, so it would have to be soon." Hermione turned to face him. "Wills says that he can arrange it as soon as you say yes."

"He's already gotten the whole event all set up hasn't he?" Harry sighed. He was still beat from his mission, but a dying wish needed granted. "Does he have a name?"

"Michael Andrew Evans." Hermione watched the reaction on both of their faces. "Ironic isn't it. He's a distant cousin of yours. Wills and Henry corroborated it."

"Are his parent's squibs or something?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"That has no relevance he needs us. When do you meet young Michael Andrew?" Lily was near bawling.

"Just hours before our wedding in Godric's Hollow is one day or the day before that's if Wills can finalize everything." Hermione sniffled.

"The twenty-third would be the day to shoot for. We'll bring him his own Hogwarts uniform, Gryffindor of course...a practice snitch. Those don't go far only hover around you and some of Fred and Georges surprises. Luna and Ginny will want to come as well. Is there anything else to his wish?" Harry was now finished with his treatment which made him more alert, energized, and ready to make Michael's wish come true.

"He wishes to take a broom ride with you." Hermione wiped away tears with the back of her hand.

"Isn't that going to hurt him? It's really cold for broom..." Harry saw that Hermione was tearing up again. "He's hanging on for his wish isn't he?" Tears burned in his eyes.

"He's an orphan Harry that's all he has left." Hermione could barely speak.

"In that case we'll make it worth his while." Harry managed a weak smile. "Uncle Albus, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, Mum, Dad, and Hagrid should make him smile."

--

December 23rd

Wills moved mountains to make the wish happen. The cast and JK Rowling were all due to arrive on schedule, but it was his houseguests that had him on edge.

Fred and George were setting up their special pyrotechnics behind the estate and that alone made him nervous. There were of course going to be antimuggle detection devices, for when the display was to begin, so at least that was covered.

Three elves had taken over his kitchens, not that it was causing any problems. His new house staff of squibs and Muggle borne didn't so much as bat an eyelash when they arrived.

Sirius, in an attempt to create another flying motorbike, was in his garage tinkering with his classic Harley Davidson motorcycle. James was also there tinkering with his precious cars, no doubt trying to do the same with them. It didn't ease his mind in the least that Remus was there to supervise them.

--

Draco, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were all decked, in Quidditch gear. Luna was in her Ravenclaw finest.

"This should throw off JK Rowling." Harry set his gift from Merlin, his many-Great-Grandfather Arthur's first crown, a circlet of gold on his head. He made sure the Auror badge, Head Boy Badge, medal of valor, and Order of Merlin first-class pins were displayed for all to see on his Quidditch robes.

Michael had more than gotten his wish. He had gotten to tour Hogwarts on Sunday afternoon.

Wills had brought him up to Highgrove in December, after the doctors had told him to make this Christmas the best one ever for Michael. It would be his very last month alive.

The frail eleven-year-old was still able to enjoy his tour and only had to be carried a few times. "You're not a fan of the books are you, Harry?" He was sitting up in bed watching Harry prepare for the writers appearance. "She's bringing me her latest book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. _ They printed one up special just for me. Oh and she also happens to be very pregnant."

Harry's eyebrows shot up, as he took in this new information. "Well then seeing us may just send her into labor." He winked at Michael. Who with eyes the color of the sea and red-gold hair, which was something that he hadn't lost during all of his radical treatments, resembled his mothers side of the family tree.

"It's really okay you know. I'm not afraid to die. I've been alone for so long that all I've ever wanted was to belong again and now I do." Michael managed a weak smile.

Harry walked over and sat beside his bed. "Did you enjoy seeing us demolish Wood's team yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, Quidditch is a bloody brilliant sport. Hermione's amazingly very good at it, as is Ron, when he's a Chaser." He coughed a little but managed to smile again. "Seeing Beaky, Goldie, Grawp, Berta, Empress, and petting Fawkes was awesome too."

"Yeah, they're amazing all right." Harry felt so helpless. This boy, an amazing kid, was gonna die and he had no power to prevent it. "How about meeting Uncle Albus and Merlin pretty cool, huh?"

His eyes lit up with life again. "Dumbledore was more than I ever imagined, but Merlin allowed me time to be able to enjoy these past few days, with no machines and no oxygen. I was free for a little while."

"Yeah, my First-Gramps can do extraordinary things." Harry grinned.

"Meeting everyone else was out of this world. I'm happy knowing that you actually caught a break. That you get to be happy again, have a family, finally date Hermione, and just be able to enjoy your life." Michael coughed as he spoke. "That's very important Harry, enjoy every second of it. No matter what you do or who you face, just savor it."

Harry reached over to put the oxygen back against his nose. "I am. You see Hermione and I are married." He pointed to the ring on his left hand ring finger. "And have been in the Wizarding World since before term started. It's a promise thing though. We don't get officially hitched until tomorrow night."

"JK really is gonna go into labor." Michael laughed weakly. "Thanks for the ride on the Firebolt. It was wicked."

"Anytime mate, you're a natural flyer even Draco says so." Harry reached out to fondly ruffle his hair.

"I'm glad that Draco's with Ginny and that you and he are brothers now and not enemies. Oh and that Ron's with Luna," Michael smiled. "Draco is awesome as a good guy, but annoying as a bad one."

Draco walked in as he was talking and grinned. "I agree. This is loads better than being bad." Draco winked at him. "Between you and me, the perks aren't that bad either."

"What's that on your shoulder?" Michael spotted Ruby sitting on Draco's shoulder.

"This is Ruby. She's a snidget. We brought her with, because the cats see her as lunch." Draco reached up on his shoulder and Ruby hopped down onto his palm. "Which would be bad, as she's the most protected bird of our world." He set her on Michael's lap and she graciously allowed him to stroke her feathers.

"She's awesome." Michael was happy.

"Yeah, she was a gift from our Aunt Celestra." Harry smiled.

Hermione came in followed by Ron, Ginny, and Luna.

"Wills says that they just turned onto the lane. So it's almost time to meet our counterparts again." Hermione smiled. She like Harry was wearing a circlet of gold on her head.

"Dan and Emma, maybe, but not Rupert..." Ron was fairly nervous.

"Or Tom, but I'm not nervous about it are you?" Draco smirked at Ron.

"No. I'm okay about it...he only plays me on the movies...no big deal there." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"You can do magic and he can't." Luna kissed his cheek and Ron blushed. "He should be the one who's nervous."

"Aunt Lily, Aunt Gene, and Aunt Jenna are checking on the Uncles in the garage. Wills thinks they'll blow it up and with it his cars." Ginny giggled.

Merlin appeared in the room. "I thought perhaps that young Michael might wish to enjoy his wish out of bed. Therefore, I will once more give him a few hours of energy and vitality." He gave Michael the elixir. "Fear not everyone, as I have told young Michael, this is only a step into a newer happier magical life." He stared into Harry's eyes. Knowing that out of all of them it was Harry who was taking this the hardest.

:I understand First-Gramps...so that's why Michael is such a good name for...that helps loads thanks Gramps. Don't forget about tomorrow night. We want all of you to be there.: Harry hugged him. "Thanks First-Grandfather. Are you going to stay?"

:I wouldn't miss this or your wedding. None of us will be late.: Merlin hugged him back. "I'll be around." With a wink of his eye he vanished.

Michael was once again full of life and energy. "Merlin and I had a chat. That's why I'm not afraid of dying. He made it all clear in my head."

"That's nice for you...as usual he has me confused." Ron grinned.

"I've an idea what he meant, but let's not waste time here chatting. Michael has a wish to get granted." Harry winked at Michael.

"I've already gotten my wish. This is just icing on the cake." Michael winked back.

--

Dan and Emma were excited to see Harry and Hermione, but it was because of a sad occasion and that took some of the happiness out of it.

Rupert and Tom didn't have a clue nor did JK Rowling. She was there to see the boy, for a short time, before having to leave for home, because she was very pregnant with her third child.

"Looks as if someone is working in the garage," Rupert pointed out the brightly lit building.

"Probably fixing a new toy for the princes," Tom grinned.

"Or someone is up to something else." Emma whispered into Dan's ear.

Dan grinned. "It could be for their princesses, after all the two of them are spoken for now."

"Yes, by two very beautiful girls that remind me of how I would picture Lily Potter in my head." Jo smiled. "So, it seems like our Dan and Emma are all snuggles now." She could see that Dan and Emma truly fancied each other.

"Oh yeah, you could say that...they've been that way since late August." Rupert chuckled.

"It's amusing since their characters are attracted to completely opposite people." Tom smirked.

Dan and Emma exchanged secret grins, at each other, but said nothing.

"Now Tom, don't jump ahead of yourself. I haven't completed the series yet. Who knows? Perhaps I've been fooling all of you about Ron and Hermione being an eventual couple. Why it would break Luna's heart." Jo winked at Tom.

The limo pulled to a stop in front of the main house, a beautiful fiery haired girl opened the door. "Hello welcome to Highgrove." She smiled at them. "I'm Andromeda Pendragon and it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Hello all, sorry that I wasn't with Dromi to greet you, but there was a bit of a situation out back." Henry helped JK out of the limo.

"We're having fireworks this evening, courtesy of some family members of mine." Dromi smiled at JK. "Congratulations, I see you're going to have a little one. We're having a bit of a baby boom in our family as well. Two of my Aunts and my Mother are expecting. In fact, they're down with the fathers-to-be making sure that they don't blow up the garage."

"Wills wouldn't like that." Henry chuckled.

"Oh, sorry about that, please come inside and meet Michael." Dromi stepped aside, so Rupert and Tom could get out of the limo.

"That's okay. We don't mind the view..." Rupert blushed. "I meant don't mind waiting."

"The four of us are staying the night, but Jo has to return home tonight for obvious reasons." Tom flashed his winning smile.

"Well, that's completely understandable." Dromi smiled.

"I'm Rupert Grint and this is Tom Felton." Rupert smiled. "Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson are the two lovebirds still inside the limo.

Dromi poked her head into the limo. "You can cuddle later. There is a very adorable boy inside waiting for you, among other things."

"Is he here?" Daniel whispered.

"Of course they're all here," Dromi whispered back. "Now move your bums." She growled.

"We're sorry, Dromi." Emma pushed Dan none to gently out of the limo.

"Quit pushing, Em. I'm going."

Two very familiar wolves were sitting on the steps.

"Oh, bloody hell... Its Prince and Dragon..."

"Why you naughty boys back into the house with the both of you." Dromi glared at the wolves, who merely stared back at her. "Oh all right, Prince, you may have a biscuit." She tossed him a puppy cookie that he reluctantly caught between his teeth. "You too Dragon, here you go." Dragon also got a biscuit before going back into the house. "Sorry about that they belong to my sister-in-law and my future sister-in-law. They really are harmless. Now shall we go inside?"

"Those were wolves weren't they?" Rupert frowned as they walked inside.

"Wolves with bling for collars, only the royals would think of that." Tom shook his head.

"Actually, the two of them remind me of how I would picture animagus." Emma mused.

Daniel got elbowed by Emma. "Oh yeah, that's right... Uh, just like I would picture Harry as an animagus, with green eyes, black fur, and really cheesed off."

Prince pounced on Daniel.

"Hello to you too Prince, remember Michael big guy."

"Honestly, I turn my back for two minutes and he's loose again!" Wills had warned him not to turn Animagus so he leashed him. "Excuse me, I need to put them back upstairs...let's go you two." He dragged a not so happy Prince up the stairs. Dragon however obediently padded after them.

"Fascinating, they really do seem more human than wolves." Jo was amused and not the least bit intimidated by them.

"Shall we go sit in the salon, while Dromi goes to check on Michael?" Henry led them out of the foyer, as soon as the maid had taken their coats.

"I'll bring him right down. He's really excited to meet all of you. You see we recently found that he has family here in Scotland." Dromi headed back towards the stairs.

"Really? That's wonderful. He's always wished for a family." Emma smiled.

"Yeah, his family is, uh, special in nature... One might even find them magical." Henry winked at them. "So what'll it be soft drinks, juice, milk, tea, or hot chocolate?"

--

Harry slammed Wills against the hallway wall. "Don't you ever place a lead on me again! Prince or not I will tear your head off!"

"I warned you about becoming Prince before the big reveal. If you choose to trot around as a dog then you will be treated as such! This is about Michael's wish, so cool it!" Wills shoved him away. "Just because you're nineteen now does not mean that I can't kick your ass! I am as physically fit as you are! Now act like the man you are and not a stuck up teenage prat!"

Harry raked his fingers through his hair in frustration, "This is killing me inside, William! I have to be all smiles and good wishes..." Tears shined in his eyes. 'Michael is an amazing kid and he's so young!"

"Yes, it bites! Yes, it's a bloody waste! Yes, it hurts like a bitch! Most importantly the fact is that he is dying!" He shook him none to gently. "This is his time! Suck it up! Be the man, who has endured as much as Michael! Show him that it's okay not to be afraid! Can you do that?!" William having gone through this over a thousand times knew that Harry was going through a rollercoaster of emotions that were hell.

"My mind wouldn't be in such a quandary, if JK Rowling weren't downstairs. I thought that I could let bygones, be bygones! The thing is I can't! That woman has made me into a worldwide icon! I can't go out in public in your world, for fear of outing my own! This next book is my most horrid year! Again it's coming out this summer for everyone to read! This isn't about me! I know this, but I'm laying it all out on the line by revealing so much here." Harry was torn as to what to do.

"I realize that, but it's done. Now bite the bullet, baby brother. Be the Half-Blood Prince, which is a major part of whom you are, and think of Merlin as well." Wills gave him a pep talk.

"First-Gramps will fry my ass if I screw this up. So let's do this." Harry went to go get Michael.

Rory came out of her room. "He's still burnt-out from his mission. This is really testing him."

"He does have a point. He should get half of the assets that she's raked in using his name to form her own literary mark." Dromi frowned. "She's a lovely person, as far as I can tell, but this is Harry's life that she's exploiting for her own gain."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it. Now let's do this for Michael." Wills felt a migraine coming on.

"Here Dreamboat take this potion it will help get rid of your headache."

--

"Change of plans this is serious now..." Harry thought of the garment bag containing his royal finery and it appeared in his arms. "So Mikey, my future baby brother, your big brother is gonna get all princed up, as Hermione likes to say. You however, are going to go downstairs to meet the others. I'll be there in a while."

Michael paused in the doorway. "So you do know what Merlin told me?"

"Let's just say that I read between the lines." Harry winked at him. "Now shall I go as HBP or just go with the Hogwarts uniform?" Harry arched a brow at him.

"I'd go with the HBP look. That way you'll really have an advantage." Michael grinned. "Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Draco all changed into their Hogwarts finest awhile ago." He left him to get dressed.

--

Dromi, Rory, Wills, and Michael walked downstairs and into the Salon.

"Everyone welcome to the farm, as I so affectionately call it. This is Michael Andrew Evans, as you can see he's having a very good day today, so he can really enjoy your visit." Wills smiled at everyone. "The beautiful flower holding his hand is my Princess and future Queen Katherine Aurora Pendragon."

"Hello and thank you so much for coming it means so much to him." Rory smiled warmly at them. She was amazed at how alike the actors were to their actual counter parts.

"I know that all of you are putting your holidays on hold, so thanks for coming to meet me." Michael sat down in between Dan and Emma.

"You're our friend. You know that we love seeing you." Emma squeezed his had affectionately.

"Em's right, you're family to the two of us." Daniel smiled.

"They talk about you all the time onset." Rupert smiled warmly. "I'm Rupert by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you Michael."

"It's great to meet you too." Michael shook his hand.

"Hi there Michael, I'm Tom, but between you and me..." Tom winked at him. "I'm nothing like my character."

"Well, you never know Tom; there is still hope for your character. Ginny hasn't chanced dating him yet." Michael smirked when Jo swallowed her tea wrong.

"So sorry about that... Hello young sir I'm Jo Rowling. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jo smiled. "In fact I have the first printed copy of Half-Blood Prince just for you. It's signed by the entire cast of Goblet of Fire." She handed him the wrapped present.

--

"Honestly Ronald! Fred and George are going to blow up my cousins back gardens." Hermione growled at Ron from the entryway.

"My brothers are experts at this sort of thing and you bloody well know it, Hermione." Ron snarled back.

"We have guests in this house and a very sick kid, so cool it." Draco growled.

"Draco... Hermione has a point. They are using a bit too many pyro's." Luna sided with Hermione. "Not that Ronald isn't right about their expertise it's just extravagant.

"Dragon, whatever my big brothers create is going to be bloody brilliant." Ginny loved fireworks.

"What're you loitering around the entryway for? We have guests to meet." Harry made his entrance on the stairs.

"Harry, you look smashingly smart." Ginny and Luna sighed.

"Wolfe, you look much smarter than you did in your Quidditch Captains uniform." Hermione called up to him.

"Wills told me to be Half-Blood Prince. So here I am. It's a part of what I am and this is an occasion that calls for it." Harry joined them.

--

"Who is that talking out there? Did you hire actors as well?" Jo arched a brow at Wills.

Dan, Emma, Henry, Rory, Dromi, and Michael all grinned, but said nothing.

"Oh, no, Jo far from it… You see that's Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Luna." Wills took a sip of his soft drink. "They are very much alive and in the flesh as it were."

"My characters are fictional, your royal highness, not factually based." Jo frowned.

"No way... That's not possible..." Rupert frowned.

"Yeah, he'd have asked for royalties by now." Tom agreed.

"Oh, that has popped into my mind, but then I risk outing my world." Harry walked into the Salon with Hermione on his arm. "Hello, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Half-Blood Prince Harry James Merlin Evans Potter-Pendragon and this is my Princess Hermione Anne Diana Spencer Granger Potter-Pendragon." Harry was calm cool and collected. "Michael is my cousin. We recently found out this past Sunday."

"We've been showing him our world and Hogwarts Castle all week. Dan, Em, you both look smashing. Did you get the last e-mail that I sent you?" Hermione winked at them. "No offense Mrs. Rowling, but you made a few mistakes one of which is my middle name. I see on the internet that many fans believe it to be Hermione Jane, but as Harry just said its Hermione Anne. Oh and you really got the whole timeline wrong by a few years. I don't think that any of us look in our twenties. I'm eighteen, Draco is seventeen, Ginny and Luna are sixteen, Ron is seventeen, and Harry due to a little mishap is older than me. Oh and Draco and I share the same birthday. I don't fancy Ron in anyway than as a sister to a brother either." She gave Jo Rowling a through once-over, sizing up the woman who had chronicled their lives in her books.

"Hermione, remember your upbringing be nice." Wills growled.

"Oh, I am being nice cousin." Hermione growled. "If I weren't then believe me you would know it."

"Yes, we know my lioness, now let the others introduce themselves." Harry brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. :I promise that I will make it up to you later.:

:In that case I'll be good.: Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm very protective of my lion and will claw anyone's eyes out who hurts him." She locked eyes with Jo Rowling.

Jo was in denial and shock so she remained silent. _This is not possible._

"Hello, I'm Draco Sirius Lancelot Pendragon-Black. This pretty peach is Ginevra Molly Elizabeth Weasley, but we fondly call her Ginny." Draco stood next to Harry with Ginny on his arm.

Tom couldn't believe his eyes.

"Nice to meet all of you, um, the girl that plays me is nice, but not even close to what I look like." Ginny smiled. "Em, love the hair."

"It's our turn next I guess." Ron stepped in with Luna.

Rupert choked on the biscuit that he'd been chewing.

Ron smirked. "I'm Ronald Bilius Arthur Weasley and this is my moonflower, Lunette Serena Diana Lovegood-Pendragon. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, it's nice to meet all of you. Rupert are you all right? It is shocking to see your double, but there's no need to choke on what you're eating." Luna smirked.

"IMPOSSIBLE! MY CHARACTERS ARE MINE! THIS IN UNACCEPTABLE..." Jo snapped out of her dazed shock and started to rant in outrage.

"WILL YOU BUTTON IT!?" Harry was not about to be screamed at by Jo Rowling.

Jo gaped at him in outrage. Who the hell did this young man think he was talking to her like that?

"You have invaded my life! Made it so I can't appear in this world, without causing a stir, or risk disclosing my own world! My life scored you billions of pounds! My hell is on every library shelf in practically the entire world! My likeness is on underwear! That book if accurate portrays my sixth year of darkness! So, if anyone here has the right to be testy it is me!" Harry let loose his pent up fury on her.

Everyone except for those who knew him gaped at him in openmouthed shock.

"Do I end up in a coma at the end of it?! After I vanquish Tom Riddle with _Avada Kedavra _and then touch him with my bare bloody hands until he isn't even dust anymore!?"

Jo's face had gone ghostly white.

"Do Lucius and Bellatrix both buy it by two spells...? One _Avada Kedavra_ at Bellatrix and_ Stupefy_ at Lucius, who then falls from the seventh... No sixth floor landing to the marble floor below?! Does Ron die after Voldemort punishes me by hitting him dead on with the _Avada Kedavra_ curse?! Is Hermione lying lifeless on the second floor landing?! Does that make me end it once and for all like I described previously!? Does Luna die at the hands of Bellatrix and Lucius!? Then you know that Ginny saves Draco from McNair and that's why they became an item! Well?! How did I do or shall I continue!? I can go on for hours; after all I bloody well lived every fucking second of it!" Harry's temper caused the glasses and cups on the table to shatter into pieces.

Jo jumped in her seat. It was all real. Had someone bewitched her mind into writing this saga? This was impossible wasn't it? Yet here the four of them stood in front of her. There he was large as life and madder than hell about her using him to make her mark on the world.

"Oh, sorry about that..." He held his hand out in front of the table and said. "_Reparo._" The glasses and cups repaired themselves before their eyes. "Mikey, sorry about that, I lost my temper. You see I'm still on edge from my two week Auror mission. Long story short our new enemy is Morgana Le Fay. She happens to be Tom Riddle's biological mother. She turned Draco and me into six-year-olds with a nasty curse. My First-Grandfather, that would be Merlin and First-Grams Mab, she's a spectacular woman by the way. Set me back to normal two years older than I was and made sure that I was a fully trained Hit Wizard/Auror/next Merlin. I sort of lost my temper in front of First-Grams and she sought to rein that and my James side in."

Michael smiled at Harry. "I don't mind. You see I wanted them to know that their works truly mattered to all of you who are actually living them."

"Brilliant planning little mate. Only I hope she doesn't go into labor." Ron frowned.

"But…but…but… I don't understand... How is this possible?" Jo stared at all of them in disbelief.

"Uncle Albus and my Grandfather wanted to revive magic in your world and chose to do it through you. You were a woman down on her luck in need of a little help, with just enough magic in your bloodline for his influence to work." Harry explained. "My angel was right to point out that the timeline is a bit off, but then you are merely a muggle after all...a brilliant writer yes, but still a muggle."

"Wait a second if Ron and Luna died then how are they standing here talking to us?" Tom frowned.

"First-Grandfather brought Mum, Dad, my sisters Rory and Dromi, Uncle Sirius and his wife, who is Dad's sister, my Aunt Jenna, Grandmother Anastasia, Ron, Luna, and Cedric all back. You see Uncle Remus needed all the help he could get keeping us in line and Ron keeps me centered." Harry explained. "Oh yeah, he also allowed them to continue to carry the unborn children that they had been nurturing inside them when they died."

"There are consequences when you create a rift between the living and the dead. On August thirtieth they occurred in the deaths of quite a few not so nice muggles and Dark Wizarding citizens in Azkaban prison, Fudge, Pettigrew, Narcissa, and Filch among others replaced those who came back." Hermione was in explanation mode major.

"Will you please sit? I understand the statement that you are trying to make. So, the royal robes are no longer necessary, besides it's plenty warm in here and I have more than gotten your point." Jo finally found her voice again.

Harry had no problem stripping out of his royal finery until he was down to his tuxedo shirt, slacks, and dress shoes. "That's much better, here Mikey you be prince for a while." He set the crown on Michael's head. Then he and Hermione sat on either side of Jo. "Wills, will you please get Jo a piece of strawberry cake and a glass of milk?" He smiled at him, "That should hold her on her car ride home in a little while. I can call you Jo can't I?"

"Why yes please do. It so happens that I happen to be craving sinfully strawberry cake at the moment and milk will do nicely to wash it down." She now felt completely at ease beside the two of them. "So you can use _Legilimens_ as well."

"Yeah, its one of the many gifts that were past on to me. You see I've been dubbed the next Merlin. My blood can perform miracle cures. It cured Uncle Remus of his werewolfism and My Aunts and Mum after Morgan's attempt to poison them. It also brands Dark Wizards with tiny lighting marks that burn like acid into their skin. If they're really nasty they turn to dust like Voldemort, Toad Lady, and Filches animagus wife Mrs. Norris." Harry explained.

"I told you that cat was bad news." Rupert smirked.

"So, your parents adopted Draco, after you two both declared a truce?" Tom inquired.

"Something like that and Luna as well after her father died." Draco nodded.

"Fascinating... You young sir, have given us a very astonishing present with your wish and I thank you for that." Jo smiled at Michael. "I'm going to dedicate book six to you for opening my eyes."

Michael blushed. "Thank you that means the world to me and seeing this makes my wish worthwhile."

"I was going to give this to Mikey, but he would wish for you to have it instead." Harry pulled his old wand from his pocket.

"But, that's your wand...I couldn't possibly..." Jo stared at it then at Harry.

"Olivander told me to give it to a muggle who will be inspired by it. This wand is my past and my new wand is my present and future. Please it might inspire you." Harry set it in her hand. "Thank you for bringing magic to the children of this world. I know now that you weren't aware of me."

"Cake for one who gives us Master Harry's adventures," Dobby appeared in front of Jo with her cake and milk.

"Hello there, Dobby. Why you look exactly as I imagined you would." Jo smiled delighted with the appearance of the elf.

"Thank you, missus. I's honored to be included in the book." Dobby blushed. "Winky, Kreacher, and I's all is."

--

A loud series of cracks echoed in the entryway startling the newcomers in the other room.

"You have really stepped in it this time James Harry Stephen Arthur Michael Potter-Pendragon!!" Lily snarled at James.

"Come on Red. I fixed that green Jag into something wicked cool, as the kids are prone to say. The color sucked, so I made it midnight blue and then tweaked it a little, besides it needed fine-tuning." James defended himself. "They both did."

"Tweaked!? Fine-tuned!? You made them into flying cars! Just because the Weasley twins have one or because you drove it the other day, did not give you the right to tamper with William and Henry's cars! I can't control Sirius! That's Jenna's duty, but I sure as hell can leash you!" Lily continued to rant at him while continuously poking him in the chest with her finger.

"Now Lily calm down or you'll upset the babies." James tried to calm her by pulling her into his arms.

"I will not calm down! You! You flying maniac! First you hid Cedric's package to Harry, because you wish to try out the Tornado 2005 first!" Lily kicked him in the shin when he reached for her. "Don't you touch me flyboy or a jackass you will be!"

"He was off on a mission, so I put it away for safekeeping. After all it's a prototype." James ignored the pain shooting up his leg. "The cars are for the kids. I want them to be able to get from place to place faster. You spoiled the surprise."

"It is against our bylaws to magically modify Muggle artifacts and you bloody well know it!" Lily glowered up at him.

"That's only if you don't have permission from the Ministry, which Padfoot and I both did." James raked his fingers through his hair, as he fought to keep his own temper in check. "The cars have all the Anti-muggle requirements and back up safety features. Unlike the car that Ron and Harry boosted at the start of their second year. I can't help how I feel about this. I mean after Kathy and Alex's near fatal car accident in late August... I don't like them driving around in Muggle cars!" James was dead serious now.

"Muggles drive cars! That's just how it's done! Our cars may be accident proof, but Muggles can't comprehend a flying car! Let alone the royal heirs flying in them!" Lily was still very put out with him.

"They still drive as normal Muggle cars do. The enhancement has to be activated with a push of a button, so no one will be any the wiser." James realized where they were arguing and swore.

"Don't you dare swear at me, James Harry! I am a mother and have a right to protect what is mine!" James turned her so she could look through the archway at the room next door. "Why didn't you tell me that they had arrived!?" She punched him in the jaw.

"Because you were biting Dad's head off and he couldn't get a word in. Everyone meet Lily and James Potter-Pendragon. They happen to be Rory, Dromi, Draco, Luna, and my parents. Mum, Dad, meet, Jo Rowling, Rupert Grint, and Tom Felton. You both have already met Dan and Em." Harry and the others were all staring at them.

Four more loud cracks echoed around the rooms.

"Sirius, you big wuss! Let Gene see how badly you nicked yourself!" Jenna growled at Sirius.

He was not about to have stinging crap poured on his nicked up hand. "I'm fine Jenna just a scratch." Sirius growled.

"Padfoot, you phony. Let Gene see your hand. It's bleeding through the bandage." Remus knew how much Sirius hated...no feared Healers whether they be family or no.

"You more than just nicked it when that tool went awry. Now be an adult and let me see what damage you've done to your hand. I brought my Healers bag out to the garage, just in case you three severed something off, but you ran with your tail between your legs in terror." Gene was treating him like a two- year-old.

"Buck up and be a man, Uncle Sirius. We have guests." Harry smirked at him and everyone waved hello.

"Look, you muggles have needles and things to sew you up when you're sliced open. We have nasty ooze that stings like fire, as it seals the wound. Sorry if I don't relish the feeling!" Sirius was flushing red with embarrassment, but reluctantly let her see his wounded hand.

"That bike really bit you back but good." James looked at Sirius's hand and winced. He had sliced right across his palm.

Gene took out a vial and poured the light blue liquid over the wound. "There now you won't feel the rest." She then poured mint green liquid over it, that completely cleaned, and disinfected his palm. She followed that with a light purple gooey liquid that sealed, and repaired the damage to his palm. "You can thank your nephew for the new healing methods. His replicated antibodies are providing new pain free healing medicines and salves." She bandaged up his palm and gave him an Everlasting lollipop for being a good boy.

"Everyone, this is Sirius and Jenna Black-Du Lac. Grandfather Stephen came up with his new last name. It seems that Uncle Sirius and Draco are both direct descendents of Lancelot of the lake." Harry grinned when Sirius gave him the finger. "The other two are Remus and Genevieve Lupin."

"Nice to meet you," Remus, Gene, Sirius, and Jenna smiled.

Jo pushed herself up to her feet and waddled over to get a good look at them. "Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs alive and in person. You're exactly like I pictured in my mind."

"So, you're the author of those books on my son." James frowned.

"Guilty, but innocent as well, since I thought all of you were my creations." Jo nodded.

"You did a brilliant job with them. Junior might not be too keen on the books, but it sure as bloody hell got Red and me up to snuff on his last five years." James flashed a winning smile. "Although, you really haven't even touched on who he really is, but then no one is perfect."

"My son's life, especially this year, is just that his life. He and Hermione do not need their relationship all out there for everyone to read. Voldemort is dead and gone, so tread lightly on his love life, three kids or not I will tear you in half." Lily pinned Jo with a look. "I was Head Girl and the smartest and strongest witch of my generation. So, believe me when I say that I can carry out that threat and leave no clues behind."

Jo had always thought that Lily would be a force to be reckoned with in her vision of her. However, alive and in person she was stunning and lethally protective of her son. "You mean the whole promise situation? The confusion with just how old Hermione truly was. The paranoia of James in regards to Harry and Hermione's relationship. Harry's constant clashing with his Dad trying to lord over him." Jo was calm and serene.

"Do you really think that after all of this time that I don't know who he is? He's fiercely protective of his family, so much so that he planned on facing Voldemort alone. He's highly intelligent and as Olivander has stated extraordinarily gifted in magic. He doesn't like to be coddled and he quit being a child at the age of... He was never really allowed to be a kid, so being treated like a teenager drives him insane. Ron is his best mate. But, he has always had this special bond with Hermione. That's why he completely snapped during the final battle between Voldemort and himself." She paused to make sure that she had Lily's attention.

Lily was listening intently to what she was saying.

"I shall tell you how I think he was feeling or how I wrote the final moments where he fulfilled his destiny by vanquishing Lord Voldemort." She had everyone's full attention so she continued.

"He uses _Avada Kedavra_ on Bellatrix, after she tries to use the _Cruciatus_ curse on Hermione. Lucius lets go of Ron so Harry uses _Stupefy_, stunning him, He falls to his death. Voldemort uses _Avada Kedavra_ on Ron... Harry, having seen Hermione fall like a lifeless rag doll down several flights onto a landing and now Ron slumped lifeless against the railing, has lost his iron control on his power. It's as if something snapped inside him. He has no friends left. His heart is torn into tatters because part of him, Hermione is gone. So he focuses on Voldemort. Sheer hate is no longer the issue. He has a destiny to fulfill. His path is clear. Even If it takes his life Voldemort is going to be taken out of existence. He endures curse after curse. They bounce off him like pebbles. He summons Tom Riddles wand to him then snaps it in two. Voldemort is now powerless. All that he has left in him are taunts that bounce off deaf ears. Wormtail sees what is to become of his master, but Crookshanks is determined to have him for his next meal. The pain in Harry's head is off the charts...No matter finish the job and he can sleep forever if he wishes. Wormtail evades Crooks and turns into Peter. He throws himself in front of his master..." Jo paused to take a sip of milk.

Everyone, especially Harry, was listening intently to her take on the final battle.

"Albus takes him out of the equation, after Harry stuns him with a _Stupefy_ charm, so powerful that it rocks the Grand Staircase. Just a few more minutes then he can sleep blissful sleep. He points his wand at Tom's forehead; again his taunts do not work. Harry was brought into this world for this reason to end his existence. That is what he tells Tom or something like that. Then he uses the _Avada Kedavra_ curse dead center on Voldemort's forehead. That isn't enough he could still rise again, so he places his hands on Voldemort's face, until there is no more his blood is washing away all the evil. Ah yes, its done sleep is near. After all there is no one left...If he gives into the darkness he can be with Hermione, no his family, he can be with Hermione... Is the last thought in his mind, as darkness overtakes him. His life energy all but spent. Bleeding from wounds inflicted from the battle. He falls lifeless onto the cool marble floor, all the while thinking of Hermione." Jo blinked back tears. That had been so hard to write, even if there was to be sunshine out of the darkness. "So, I do know Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Draco, and Ginny, as much if not better than any of you. I would never cheapen any of their lives. They are like family to me and I love them like my own."

--

"You hurt when you write, just as I hurt when it happened to me. Hearing that coming from someone with that much emotion is grounds for immediate entry into our family, so Jo Rowling welcome to the Wizarding World. In fact, just by seeing all of us, you're all now part of our world." Harry hugged Jo then looked at the others.

Fawkes appeared on his shoulder with some letters.

"Yep, right on schedule. Hello there old friend," Fawkes nipped him. "Well now that was a bit rude. What's with the nip boy? You're just as nippy as Hedwig. She's really steamed at me for benching her, because of her owlets. Hermione used her to send me letters and she bit the hell out of me. I'm sorry if I haven't been to see you since last I saw you, what a dozen times on my mission." He took the letters. Fawkes vanished in a fiery flash of light. "Hey, he just singed my ear!"

James took the letters from him and handed them out. "Maybe he feels overworked and blames you."

"Great I have one owl that's cheesed off, because I never use her anymore out of love and concern for her new family. Now Fawkes is toasted, because he's used too much! I can't win." Harry sighed in defeat. "Welcome to the glamorous life of Harry Pendragon. It's not so glamorous if you wanna know the truth."

All of them signed the letters and they all vanished.

"Unless you wish to break out into hives of various colors do not disclose this world." Hermione gave Rupert and Tom the look.

"Got it," The two of them gulped. The real Hermione was even more intimidating than her character.

"Could I see Fred and George's show its dark enough now?" Michael was feeling weaker his time was just about up.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes fireworks...I just have to see this. Are the twins here as well?" Jo was having a very good time and not ready to leave yet.

:He's losing the battle Gramps, but he seems happy with his wish.: Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Merlin. "Everyone this is my First-Grandfather Merlin. First-Gramps you're just in time for the show."

:It won't be long now, but it truly is only the beginning. Like a phoenix, Michael is going to be reborn again in the spring. April first to be precise.: He smiled at all of them. "The boys worked hard on their display for Michael. I wouldn't miss it. Hello, might I say that you are all masters of your crafts."

"You aren't old." Rupert frowned.

"Yeah, I always thought that you and Dumbledore would look similar in appearance." Tom agreed.

"This is my actual appearance. The other is just for the benefit of others. You see Fairy Kings are immortal they do not age. Now shall we go outside?" Merlin ported all of them to the backyard.

--

The antimuggle devices activated and the show to top all shows began. There were fiery dragons in all their Pyro glory, that formed an empress in the sky, Pinwheels of every color, phoenixes streaked across the sky, and shooting stars showered them all from above. They had every firework minus the Love Bangs; instead they had created big star shaped ones with Michael's image in the center.

Michael sat in Harry's lap and those brilliant stars were the last images of his young life. He died peacefully in Harry's arms, as the final rocket lit up the sky, as a streaking dragon.

--

Chapter 17

The tortoise and the weasel

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	17. The tortoise and the weasel

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter Seventeen

The tortoise and the weasel

--

How much emotion can one guy or girl for that matter take before either of them snaps…

--

Harry knew that he was gone. His silent tears streamed down his face onto Michael's still, what appeared to be sleeping face. He vowed to make his next go at life out of this world, as he vanished with Michael in his arms.

"Leave him be for a time. This is his first loss since nearly six months ago. Only this time there is no one to blame, but the powers, and that is a bitter pill to swallow." Merlin stopped anyone from going after Harry.

"What bites is that all the magic in the world couldn't save him." Draco growled hoarsely, as they all headed back inside.

Wills waited until they were all inside to say something. "Harry's life gave you fame and fortune. Now all of you are going to give back to something, that I feel Harry is going to be all for on. The Pendragon Foundation for Children's Welfare will focus on finding cures for all the diseases plaguing the children of the world like AIDS, cancer, and so on. Not only that, but will help orphans who have lost their families, and kids from broken or abusive homes." Wills was in full prince mode. "Royalties owed for not only the books and movie, but he did prevent all of you from being conquered by Lord Voldemort. This way his legacy will help make losing Michael easier for him. Not to be an alarmist to all of you, but his final battle with Morgana is on New Years Eve. He needs a clear mind and heart to focus on outwitting Morgana and Cho."

"Cho Chang?" Rupert and Tom stared at him in shock. "She went bad and Draco went good?"

"Cho went mental over Harry and Hermione's relationship. She's lost Cedric to Katarina Channing, Wills ex-girlfriend, making her even more crackers. Add that she's one of Morgana's great whatever grandkids and its all messed up." Ron explained.

"So, we provide the funding with proceeds from the book, movie, and merchandise...I'm game. It's a brilliant idea." Daniel was all for it.

"He is entitled to half of the Harry Potter Empire. I can't think of a better way for him to put it to good use." Jo was also all for The Pendragon Foundation for Children's Welfare. "I'll have my battalion of lawyers contact yours William. We shall get the ball rolling after Christmas."

"Harry would love that. In fact we all would." Lily hugged Jo. "Sorry about that I've got twins on board." Their bellies bumped.

"I've got one and that's more than enough." Jo blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Now you can visit Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, or Godric's Hollow." Hermione hugged her.

"I really do wish to visit those places, especially your Sanctuary." Jo hugged her back.

"Here's all the info that you need, including their personal contact information." Wills handed her a thick envelope and a smaller more personal one.

"Listen to me. That little boy wanted us to celebrate our lives not morn his passing. So, you and Harry get married and enjoy your special day tomorrow." Jo hugged all of them then stopped in front of Hermione. "Well, I promised my better half that I would be home two hours ago, but I wouldn't have missed any of this, excluding Michael's passing, for the world."

Prince padded down the stairs and lay mournfully at Hermione's feet.

"Now, now none of that there will be no sulking young man. You are going to get married and enjoy your day tomorrow." Jo walked over and frowned down at him.

Harry transformed back into himself. He had a few minutes upstairs to have a good cry and was now able to interact with everyone again. "Thanks for giving him such a send off..." He cleared his throat, so he could talk. "I would like it if we could use some of the revenue that is made from my name, no actually a great deal of it to do something to help children."

"Already ahead of you baby brother." Wills put a hand on his shoulder. "We're forming The Pendragon Foundation for Children's Welfare. It's all in the works as of Monday morning. It will help orphans, kids from abusive families, runaways, and kids fighting serious illnesses and their families. It will focus on finding cures for the diseases plaguing the children of the world today. This will be your legacy as it were." Wills found himself bear hugged by Harry.

"All of it has to make a difference or what's the point. Voldemort and Morgana headaches yes, but nothing compared to the battles helpless kids fight everyday. If my name is gonna roll in the money then I want it to make a difference." Tears streamed down his face. "I'm just so done with things not making a difference. I'm just tired after vanquishing 1500 dark witches and wizards, with the help of 250 international hit wizards and Aurors, in a two-week period. I really haven't had much downtime since getting home Saturday night. Although, meeting Michael, fulfilling his wish, makes it all worthwhile." He turned to say good-bye to Jo.

"You know that what you've done has made a difference in both our worlds. Just keep your eye on the big picture that being your brilliantly happy future with Hermione, the little ones, and your family. Enjoy your wedding tomorrow and tell Sir Cadogan hello for me. He'll make the perfect do not disturb sign." Whispering that last part in his ear Jo hugged him.

"Mrs. Rowling the car is here." Worthington the butler announced.

"Well, keep up the excellent work and by that I mean all of you. I will be in touch. Happy Christmas and Happy wedding." She left for home.

"I'll make the calls, while the rest of you feel free to start dinner without me." Wills went off to make the calls about Michael.

"No offense, but I'm famished." Ron and Rupert said in unison.

Everyone laughed while the two boys gaped at each other.

"You kids play nice. We're calling it a night at the castle." The adults took out their wands and disapparated home.

--

"Are you all right?" Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and laid her head against his chest.

"Yes, heart of mine. I'm fine, just tired." Harry hugged her close. "Emotionally drained, but looking forward to our wedding tomorrow evening and our first Christmas together as a couple with our whole family."

"Or alone time just you and me sounds nice too." Hermione sighed.

Harry turned to look at Daniel and the others. "When do you have to be onset again?"

"On the third of January... Why what's on your mind." Daniel arched a knowing brow at him.

"You two are all clear for your Holiday at Hogwarts and for the wedding tomorrow. The two of them are welcome as well, if they want. You see Hogwarts is pretty much empty until just before New Years." Harry was content to rest his chin on Hermione's head.

"Don't you dare Harry James," Hermione growled. "They do not need to know that."

"What did you do now Hermione?" Daniel was beyond curious.

"I chased everyone out of the castle, because I became overly obsessed with Christmas. While Harry was away hiding...I mean on his first mission." Hermione was miffed that Harry had mentioned the castle, so she on purposely had a slip of the tongue as well.

"Hiding from what?" Daniel was enjoying seeing the two of them interacting with one another. It was clear that they were tap dancing around each other about something. "The two of you have kept your promise so far haven't you?"

Draco, Ginny, Luna, and Ron smirked, but said nothing.

"Yes, baby brother and sister do tell." Henry narrowed his eyes at Harry and Hermione.

"Since the two of us have been married for four months on the twenty-eighth of this month, at least in our world's eyes and I'm nineteen and she's eighteen... Our love life is none of your business." Harry with a steely look in his eyes dared anyone to challenge his statement.

"So, you were escaping Hermione...right got it." Daniel surmised.

"Daniel, this is not up for discussion." Hermione was itching to jinx someone.

"You turned into the Christmas Nazi, because Harry wouldn't break his promise to Mab, Merlin, and the others?!" Ron was not pleased, not pleased at all. "All of that hell for two weeks, all because you couldn't shag Harry when you wanted to!"

"Ronald Bilius Arthur Weasley! You tactless moron! Now she's going to jinx the tar out of you!" Luna kicked him in the shin.

"Hermione Anne, don't you dare even think of what I know you're thinking. We are in Highgrove, so don't trash it." Harry tried to keep a hold on her.

She jabbed her elbow into his solar plexus, slammed her heel down onto his instep, punched him in the nose, and when he still wouldn't let her go nailed him in his lower region. "Go chase your tail for awhile Prince!"

"She just made him S.I.N.G. I wonder if she watched that movie on DVD." Emma smirked.

"Cripes! Just watching that hurts." Daniel winced in sympathetic pain. "Sorry about that big brother. Emma remind me never to get you cheesed off."

She ignored the fury radiating from him. "You did run and hide for two weeks! Why don't you try being a tortoise! You can hide in there for a while!"

Harry was now a very pissed off giant tortoise

"Bloody hell, she's lethal when she's pissed." Tom could feel the sheer power radiating between the two of them.

"She didn't use her wand." Ginny gasped.

"So, I noticed and she's making sure that he notices it too." Draco stared down at the large tortoise glaring up at Hermione.

"It's a pity that Mum, Dad, and the rest left early. They really are missing a show." Luna murmured.

"Now as for you, Ronald Bilius Arthur Weasley, whom I wish and when I wish to shag, as you so crudely put it, is none of your concern!" Ron was now a weasel. "Deal with that for awhile! It suits you!"

"Everything is taken care of..." Wills came back into the Common Room to join the others stopping dead in his tracks. There was a giant tortoise and weasel in Highgrove. "Do I even want to know what set her off this time?"

Rory and Dromi came out of the kitchen to see what was up. "Oh my, who's who?" They giggled.

"The giant tortoise is Harry and the, um, weasel is Ron." Emma smothered a giggle that was threatening to escape out of her mouth.

"I'll see all of you tomorrow. Right now I feel like going out." Hermione waved her hand in front of her and her school uniform changed to a red little number with matching faux fur cape. "Yes, this is much more suitable. Now as Grams loves to say blessed be." She vanished and not once during any of this did she ever take out her wand.

"Show off." Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Granted they did deserve what they got, but the other was just overkill."

"See ya later, handsome." Rory kissed Wills.

"But where are you off to?" Wills pouted.

"Someone has to keep an eye on her, besides it's a girl thing." Rory whispered into his ear.

"Do you blame her for being in a temper? I mean really. It wasn't all romantic now was it?" Dromi kissed Henry.

"What wasn't romantic, luv?" Henry asked, but it was too late the girls were gone.

"How rude of me," Hermione however was back. "Em, Ginny, Luna you can come with if you like."

"Where are we going Hermione?" Emma asked.

"It's not terribly late. We could all catch a movie or have a girl's only party at the castle." Hermione notice that Harry was still a tortoise and smirked. "You Merlin. Me Mab."

"All girls night at the castle sounds smashing." Ginny kissed Draco before going over to Hermione.

"Well, you were asking for it Ron." Luna stared down at the weasel. "I'm in." She also standing next to Hermione

"Try not to get into too much trouble." Emma kissed Daniel before walking over to Hermione. "I'm in big sister."

"I'll bring you things to the castle." Winky appeared in the room. "You be wantin some food and things. I happy to make it." She smiled up at Hermione with adoring eyes.

"Girls night, means girls night, you are invited too Winky." Hermione laughed when she hugged her leg.

"I make special treats just for us." She vanished.

"Good night, boys. Don't go all wild or do anything stupid. Okay girls everyone clasp hands and we'll be off." The four of them all held hands, and with a blinding sapphire blue flash of sparkling light, they were gone.

--

"In Merlin's name four at once and without a wand." Draco stared at where the girls had just been standing. "She's really shoving his face in it. I mean that alone emphasizes the 'Me Mab' claim that she made."

"Is he stuck like that?" Rupert knelt in front of the two of them.

"Quite the opposite he remained in that form, so he wouldn't give into the urge to throttle her for kneeing him in the ballocks." Draco watched as Harry made himself into Prince and then into himself again.

"I want a drink!" He snarled darkly.

Lighting slit the sky outside from the sheer force of his temper.

"Would that be a Coke or Pepsi?" Wills arched a brow at him.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Wills. "Fire whiskey! I said that I wanted a drink!"

"That's tough no alcohol remember. That's what got you into trouble last August twenty-eighth." Wills met his glare with one of his own.

"I don't wish to think, feel, or care at the moment!" He conjured a bottle of fire whiskey and took a long swig from it.

"Guaranteed to burn the feeling out of a wizard's body," He coughed out, as the drink scorched its way down his throat and into his empty stomach. He didn't much care and took another drink before Draco wrestled it away from him.

"SHE'S BEEN HOLDING OUT ON ME... I CAN'T USE MAGIC WITHOUT A WAND! MY ASS!" He wrenched the bottle away from Draco and drank even more.

"ME MAB?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Lighting flashed outside the windows and snow was falling by the inches.

"I BRING HER GLORIOUS WEDDING PRESENTS BACK WITH ME FROM MY TRIP TO EUROPE. WHAT DOES SHE DO? SHE DUMPS ICE-CREAM ON MY HEAD, BEFORE EVEN LOOKING AT THE PEACE OFFERING!" The bottle was half-empty.

"I was like the hell with this shit, let her fume for all I care, and left!" His voice all but spent from snarling he took another drink.

"Lot good that did! We're linked! So, of course I go back and make nice, because I for one was practically dead on my feet and really grouchy. She was miserable from missing me. I tell her all the trouble I went through for her and she pounces on me after that..." Harry's mind was shutting down from the effects of the drinking. "I can't for the life of me remember. My mind went off-line for a while..." Harry was out like a light and would have hit the floor if Will's hadn't caught him.

"Well, that explains a lot. The two of them can't remember themselves, uh, christening their marriage." Henry helped his brother get Harry to the couch.

"That explains the cuts on his back. They were paper cuts from fancy wrapping paper." Draco grinned.

"If that's right then they'll never look at fancy paper the same way again." Ron now back to normal chuckled with amusement.

"That explains a lot. The blessed event comes to be because of an interesting and unplanned union." Wills sat across from Harry and tried to relax. "This is actually a good thing. He'll be out cold when they arrive for Michael. I didn't wish for him to have to see that."

"Blessed event?" Rupert, Daniel, and Tom all frowned.

"August 28, 2005 between 12 and 1 in the morning, we will be uncles three times over." Draco grinned.

"That's news to me. I thought it was on Hermione's birthday?" Henry's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yeah Draco, it's the September 19th not the August 28th. Harry saw the whole thing." Wills and Ron frowned.

"Look, I don't advertise it, but I can see things too. Trust me mark your calendars for the 28th." Draco smirked. "Just don't tell big brother there that I said anything okay."

"Sure not a problem," They all promised.

"Oh, bugger. I forgot all about what you wrote about Merlin's warning." Daniel paled at the thought. "Three of what exactly?"

"Girls," Ron grinned. "He's seen it."

"God help him one Hermione is more than enough." Tom groaned.

"You said it mate." Rupert agreed.

"The thing is that he isn't apprehensive or terrified about any of it." Draco conjured a case of Butterbeer and set it down in front of Wills.

"That's because it hasn't dawned on him that he'll be outnumbered four to one yet." Henry helped himself to a bottle.

"So, can Ginny do all that without a wand too?" Daniel asked Draco.

"She hasn't around me as of yet, but she is one of First-Grams students, so anything is possible." He took a swig from his bottle of Butterbeer.

Fred apparated into the room, "Everything's cleaned up as promised, Wills. And no we didn't singe your precious Highgrove."

George shook the snow off him, after Apparating into the room near the fireplace. "Bloody hell! It's like a blizzard outside now! Who the hell pissed off, baby brother!?"

"Hermione kneed him in the ballocks, because he didn't wish to have her trash big brother's precious Highgrove." Henry was enjoying his Butterbeer. "Then she turned him into a giant tortoise."

"Bugger and we missed all that?!" Fred pouted.

"Oh, there's more. Ron mentioned her wishing to shag with Harry and she turned him into a weasel." Daniel grinned.

"Ron, you have a death wish mentioning anything like that to Hermione." George walked over now that he was dry and knocked him upside the head.

"Hey, enough with the abuse, I learned my lesson." Ron winced in protest when Fred did the same thing.

"Oi, what's with Harry?" George bent down to check on him.

"Why's he smell like fire whiskey!? Uncle James said no Stag Party period." Fred glared at Wills.

"He did that all by himself, before I could stop him. She isn't being entirely truthful with him and he doesn't have recall of a very significant personal event in his life...Add Michael's passing and he wanted to be numb for a while." Wills shrugged his shoulders, as if to say hey it's his right.

"NUMB?! Look, outside William...He can't control the storm that he called up, because he's sloshed! Hermione's gonna skin you alive for not stopping him! Uncle James and Aunt Lily will be off the charts! He can't drink! His Marauder side takes control and he goes wild!" George paced in front of the fireplace.

"I'm aware of that George, but this time it just knocked him out. Where as last time he drank Marauder tea laced with fire whiskey in the morning, went hiking, then before eating had a beer, ale, and then Guinness. During his attempt to bond with his dad that was a volatile mixture thus the reaction." Wills helped himself to another Butterbeer.

"As long as he sleeps it off it will be fine." Henry agreed.

"You would know, little brother." Wills laughed when Henry flashed him the universal up yours sign. "Hey, I'm only stating the truth."

"Yeah, well, that was then and this is now. You weren't mister boy scout either when it comes to the drink." Henry grumbled.

"Uh, Draco have you cured Ginny of her wandering ways?" Rupert and Tom arched a brow at him.

"I cured her of that last May, after my team got crushed by Gryffindor. She saved my life from MacNair, out by the Quidditch pitch. Yeah, I was an ass sixth year, but I wasn't about to do as my father had commanded. I was smart enough to know that I didn't have a chance at besting Harry. I followed him one night to see where he was sneaking off to and saw that he was training with Aurors and besting them. My former father saw that as betrayal and sent MacNair after my ass. The DA was like Dumbledore's eyes and ears so any of them were always on the look out for Deatheaters. Ginny must have spotted MacNair and went to investigate. I wasn't paying any attention, because I was in a foul mood. We'd lost 30 goals to 10 add the 150 pts and we got hosed. Even Crabbe and Goyle didn't wanna be around me that day. MacNair had almost gotten a perfect shot at me, when Ginny sent _Expelliarmus_ at him, sending his wand flying under the stands. Then she used _Stupefy, Immobulus_, and _Petrificus Totalus_ on him, just to make sure that he wasn't going anywhere. I stared at her in disbelief. It floored me that my father had disowned me and sent someone to kill me for not going with his plan. Add to the fact that it had been the youngest Weasley that saved my ass, not to mention that she was stunning to look at in a temper, and it was surreal. Ginny stalked up to me and demanded to know why it was that I was suddenly persona non grata with the Deatheaters and Voldemort. I glared at her and said it was none of her bloody business. She _Stupefied _my ass, then asked me again." Draco smirked. "Well, what can I say I was a prat. So, she got the same answer and I got _Rictusempra_ shot at me. Now that got me to admit that I wouldn't follow my father's wishes and kill Harry. After that she gave me the oddest look and said that because she had saved my ass I now belonged to her. I was to be a good boy or else. Then we went to go see Dumbledore about MacNair, but when we returned to the pitch with Kingsley, he was gone. My life however, was forever changed. Ginny and I became secret pen pals as it were."

Harry was grinning in his sleep.

"You were the secret admirer for two months? You sent her that pin for her birthday? No wonder Harry had to go and fly Buckbeak. He knew that it was you." Fred and George gaped openmouthed at him. "That piss ant knew the entire time and didn't say anything."

Harry chuckled in his sleep. "Damn straight I knew."

"He can't be awake! He drank nearly a bottle of hard liquor!" Daniel, Rupert, and Tom stared over at Harry in surprise.

"He's still out of it. That's just something he does. He sleepwalked through sixth year. He never really sleeps and is always aware of his surroundings. That's what makes him such a good Hit Wizard/Auror." Ron grinned.

"Valentines Day is gonna be dull without the Kissing Bandit this year, since the Kissing Bandit has met her match." George smirked.

Draco choked on his Butterbeer. "Excuse me? Did you say that Gin was the Kissing Bandit?" He coughed out.

"Yeah, it was a game she played every Valentines Day. You can't tell me that you didn't know." Ron stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh, I knew about the Kissing Bandit, but didn't associate her with my Peaches. I mean she's a bloomin blonde, not a redhead!" He glared at the three of them.

"Makes sense to me. After Valentines Day sixth year, she wasn't into dating anything that walked. So, she went and kissed you and that was it. You were already on her target list and didn't know it..." Harry was highly amused.

"She went and kissed a Slytherin!? She swore to us that she would never... Well that just ain't right!" Fred huffed.

"No offense or anything Draco. We know that Malfoy is dead inside you, but it's the thought of what you were at the time." George wanted to make sure that he wasn't getting cheesed at them.

"No worries you two. I know how I was back then. Uh, just Valentines Day, are you sure about that?" Draco frowned.

"Yeah, as far as we knew," Fred frowned. "Why did she keep sneakin up to you or something?"

"No comment on that one." Draco grinned. "Her and I are gonna talk later that's for sure."

--

Chapter 18

The letter

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	18. The Letter

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter 18

The Letter

--

What will happen when Hermione reads book six and discovers something that she had no clue about...a letter that Harry left for her because he thought that he was going to die...

--

Pendragon Wing- Common Room

Hermione curled up with a book by the fire, while the others gave makeovers to one another. They had turned the Common Room into female central. The couches were pushed against the far walls, so they could conjure huge colorful pillows all over the floor, and soft comfy sleeping bags. The artfully lit Christmas tree provided the room with welcoming light.

"Your turn baby sis, after all this was your idea." Rory stood in front of her blocking the light from the fireplace.

Hermione looked up at her with eyes pooled with tears. "I was there and couldn't see it, feel it, or anything. He was in pain, so much pain. I was too blindsided with being right or making him see me to notice. How could I be his soul mate and not know." She was reading HBP and it was killing her inside. "I was so obsessed with having things my way and he needed me to see so much!" She burst into tears.

"Oh sweetie, he loved you so much. Even then and all that year he did nothing, but try to keep you safe." Rory knelt down in front of her. "He didn't want any of you mixed up in his destiny. Especially you, he loved you that much."

"It was his idea..." Hermione sniffled miserably. "…His suggestion that he ask me out, so he could see how I felt about him." Hermione was miserable.

"Who is he, sweetie?" Rory asked gently.

"Ronald! He really thought that I fancied him! Ron confided in him about his feelings for both Luna and I. So, thinking that he could keep me away from the Great Hall that night, he suggested that Ron ask me out! He lied to Ron about how he felt about me! He didn't wish for his feelings to muddle up something that had been in the works since third year! He was willing to throw away us, so I could be happy with Ron!" Hermione was hysterical now. "They'll be safe and happy and my sacrifice will have been worth it?! He was prepared to die that night. He left us notes and everything to read after it was all over! He placed them in secret compartments in our trunks, the three of us devised that past summer!" Hermione got to her feet and ran to the stairs.

"Hermione come back!" Rory chased after her.

"Not a chance in hell! I have to read that letter!" Hermione raced up the stairs to her floor, made a beeline for her room, and straight for the trunk. "Hocus Pocus." She waved her hand along the side of the trunk opening a panel on the side, revealing a letter and a small box. "Oh Goddess, it's really here!"

"What's going on?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Is Hermione all right?" Luna nibbled on her fingernail.

"Maybe reading the book wasn't such a smashing idea after all." Emma eyed her worriedly.

"That's what Michael gave you outside? The book…" Dromi knelt down next to her.

"Uh-huh and now she's in a frazzle over it." Rory was kneeling on the other side of her.

Hermione, with shaking fingers opened the box. Inside was a large beautiful golden heart shaped locket, with a familiar lightning bolt across the face of it. She opened the heart and found a picture of him smiling at her on one side and a picture of the two of them caught in their first intimate encounter. They'd been sitting under a tree and he had pulled her up to her feet with both hands. She had ended up in his arms...they had just stood there for a time holding hands and staring at each other. Ron must have snapped a picture of it. The world had stopped for those brief moments. It was then she knew that he had the same feelings for her, as she had for him.

_Oh goddess, how can this hurt so much like it actually happened!?_ She turned the locket over it had the words Harry loves Hermione inscribed on the back of it. "He did know all that time..." She put the locket on, set the locket box down onto her lap, and reached for the letter. Her hands were shaking, so badly that she nearly lost her hold on it.

"Don't Hermione." Rory tried to take the letter away from her.

"I need to do this alone." Hermione vanished.

--

Highgrove- Common Room

Harry sat up and threw off the blanket. "Son of a bitch! Is nothing in my life sacred! She included the locket and letter in the book! Hermione's reading the book!"

"Easy Harry, it's just the whiskey playing tricks with your head. Now lie back down and I'll get you some very strong coffee." Will had watched over Harry, while the others were in the Media Room watching The Lord of the Rings trilogy.

"That explains this disgusting taste in my mouth and the god-awful headache, but not Hermione finding the letter and locket. Damn it! That's what Mikey gave her! It was the book!" Harry got unsteadily to his feet.

"Where do you think you're going, baby brother? You drank nearly a full bottle of fire whiskey. You need to eat and have loads of coffee." Wills put his hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"Before the finale battle..." Harry squeezed his eyes shut to ward off the wave of dizziness that was threatening to overcome him.

"I left her something in her trunk. Two things actually a letter and the locket..." Harry raked his fingers through his hair.

"A sort of farewell letter, because I really believed that I was gonna die..." Harry swore in parseltounge.

"How could I have forgotten about this? I poured my soul into that letter! My feelings that I felt for her...I was in love with her! It all came out in that letter! She needs me! I have to go!" Harry vanished.

--

Grand Staircase second floor landing

Hermione sat on the landing, where she had lain on that horrible night, and opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_That sounds rather impersonal as I write this to you. My dearest Hermione Anne, yes that feels much better...You made my life worth living. During those times when I wanted to give up, or was tired of the training, I would picture your beautiful face in my mind and that kept me going. I was so blind too so much, because of destiny that I didn't realize how very much I loved you, until it was too late. I loved hearing 'ignore him.' Hissed into my ear all the time or getting kicked in the shin under-the-table, because you were miffed at me about something. I'll miss the looks you gave me when we were into trouble again. The secret glances at me of concern or was there more? Well, I guess we'll never know. _

_I want you to be happy, follow your dreams, and live a happy life full of love and happiness. If it can't be with me then perhaps Ron will fit the bill. I see you two killing each other as a couple, but if that's what fate deems then who am I to get in the way. _

_I had this dream. To be completely honest lately it's been a constant dream of mine...We were married, very happy, had five kids, and one on the way. Draco was married to Ginny. We were like brothers, if you can fathom that ever happening. They had a son, twins girls, and one on the way as well. Talk about crazy, huh...Prince William was in it and it looked like a younger version of my Mum named Rory...God I must be losing it! Us with five kids is amazing! Draco, Ginny, and Prince William...that's just crackers!_

_Sorry, about that here I am rambling on about some wacko dream...God this hurts to write...I had a locket made, so that way I'll always be near your heart... No matter where you are... _

_I love you Hermione Anne Granger. I will till the end of time, no matter if I am an angel from above. I want you to always remember that. My Destiny sucks, but I'm saving our world. So my death will not have been in vain. _

_Take care of Ron, if not as a boyfriend, then as a sister. Please watch over Hedwig and Beaky for me and do me a favor learn to fly a broom. You need to spread your wings and fly. I wish we could have a chance...have a go together, but what's done is done. _

_Oh yeah, that creepy ring is yours to keep. It's probably a piece of junk anyway and has no hidden secrets. I love you remember that always my beautiful angel. _

_Love Forever_

_Harry James Potter_

Hermione found herself pulled into Harry's arms.

"I will love you forever and till the end of time." He whispered into her hair.

"You thought you were going to die... You loved me even then... Had the dream as well..." She sobbed against his chest. "Did you think I would just choose Ron, after reading this, and seeing the locket? I love it and I will never take off ever unless I absolutely have to."

"I wasn't all there, angel. I knew the prophecy and the odds. I was overloaded by a myriad of emotions at the time. The dreams were so real, but they didn't make much sense. The nightmares were much more believable and I couldn't let either of you get hurt or die." Harry let her cry. He sang to her the song that was playing from the locket when he touched the lightning bolt on the face of it. Jim Brinkman's- Destiny. He had heard it a few times on the Muggle radio and Hermione had the CD in her secret stash of music for her Discman. So he had chosen that as their song.

Hermione's crying subsided, as he softly sang to her the song that she had secretly thought of as their song. She sang softly with him and just rejoiced in being in his arms.

"I have a confession to make." Harry loved resting his chin on top of her head when he was holding her. She fit so perfectly in his arms.

"Confession is good for ones soul or so I've been told." Hermione snuggled closer to him. It was evident that he had been drinking, but she said nothing.

"I, uh, drank a little tonight. I was in a temper after you left the way you did." Harry closed his eyes and waited for her to implode on him.

"How much is a little?" Hermione turned in his arms, so she could look into his eyes. She was concerned not angry.

He had the guiltiest expression on his face. "A little over half a bottle of fire whiskey, after I took the bottle back from Draco." He winced when she gave him the look he knew all too well. It was worse than being slapped in the face. "I rambled on about stuff...I was toasted about your whole 'Me Mab' statement and the no wand magic was an issue as well. I kind of drank on an empty stomach, so I passed out before divulging too many details about last Saturday."

Hermione touched his brow with her hand. Mab had taught her how to bring out her latent sleeping powers. Like the abilities of empathy and healing with her mind. Still, Harry needed to learn that drinking was a bad thing. So, she tamped down the urge to make his impending hell disappear and triggered it instead. "Oh baby, you don't look so good."

Harry had felt her in his mind, but he was still too numb mentally to sense what she had done, and the aftermath of having drunk nearly a bottle of whiskey was hitting him now. "I don't feel so good." He moaned as nausea started to afflict him, his head was blowing off, or it felt like it, the castle was excessively bright, and suddenly everything was extremely loud.

--

Hermione ported them up to his bathroom suite, just in time for him to worship the loo. "I'll go get Aunt Lily." She kissed the top of his head and then went to leave.

"No not Mum. She'll skin me alive." Harry gasped out between bouts of getting sick.

"She'll know what to do to help you with this nasty reaction the alcohol is doing to you. I could get Aunt Gene instead." Hermione bathed his face with a cool cloth.

"No this will pass eventually...by Merlin I hate being sick." He was beyond miserable.

"My Healers bag is in my room, but I haven't covered hangovers in my lessons as of yet." Hermione could feel his misery, but a lesson must be learned from all of this.

"That's okay, angel. I couldn't keep a potion down if I tried." Harry had never been this sick in his life.

"Hermione, are you in here? Rory said you were upset after finding something..." Lily walked into her son's bathroom suite. "James, your son was drinking again, but he managed to find Hermione!" She called into the other room.

"I told them absolutely no Stag party!" James stalked into the bathroom. "William swore to me that it wouldn't happen!"

"Stop yelling my head can't take it." Harry lost the battle to keep down even water. "It's too bright in here. My eyes are stinging from the glare."

The bathroom was lit by a few candles. It was not bright at all and neither was his bedroom.

"It hits him faster than normal wizards." James arched a brow at Lily.

"Why were you drinking, Harry James Merlin? Who gave it to you?" Lily wanted answers before she made him a remedy.

"Hermione and I got into a bit of a disagreement over something. Ron mentioned the word shag while growling at her and I didn't wish for her to bust up Highgrove, so I wouldn't..." He got sick again.

"He wouldn't let me go; therefore I made him let me go." Hermione rubbed his back, as if that would help. The only thing that was going to help him was if she took it away and that was not going to happen.

"She elbowed me in the solar plexus, stomped down on my instep, punched me in the nose, and then kneed me in my lower body. Then she transfigured me into a Giant Tortoise for going off to hide for two weeks, evidently she's still really sore about that." Harry tried to will being sick out of him, but it was no use.

"I did lose my temper, but Ron deserved to be a weasel, and you did run off to hide like a turtle that hides in his shell. You see he got drunk, because I did all of that and more without using my wand. He conjured the bottle and got himself drunk, because he was steamed about it. My reading book six and finding out things brought him here to me." Hermione bathed his face with the cool cloth as she spoke. "All of that, plus Michael's passing, made him wish to be out of it for a while."

"And now I'm paying for that bugger of a decision." Once again he paid homage to the loo.

"How much did he drink?" Lily felt for what her son was going through, but he brought it on himself.

"He drank almost a full bottle of fire whiskey and on an empty stomach no less." Hermione took some of the nausea away, but the other symptoms remained.

"By Merlin...all of that and he's still conscious," James was amazed that his son was not passed out cold.

"I did pass out minutes after the drinking, but Hermione needed me. So I woke up." Harry leaned back into Hermione's arms. "I feel terrible."

"Well, with that much rubbish, it's a wonder that you didn't have a worse reaction, and with an empty stomach no less." Lily turned to James. "Go fix your Marauder cure for him make it extra strong, then a Marauder sandwich, and lots of strong tea or coffee."

"Mum, I was hoping that you had a potion for it." Harry got sick again.

"Alas, no..." Lily felt for what he was going through, but she knew that he was learning a valuable lesson. "James, stop thinking like a man about his boy's first hangover and do as I say!"

"I'm going, Red...One super hangover remedy and the rest coming up." He vanished Merlin style.

Harry was once again able to lean back in Hermione's arms. "Is food such a good idea? I mean what's the use. I'll just heave it up again." He moaned. "I'm dying I just know it..."

"You are your father's son." Lily sat down next to him. "He gets a little sick and he thinks that he's dying."

"Well, it feels like it...Then again maybe not, but its close." Harry was way beyond miserable, but being held by Hermione was making it a little better.

"What a lovely locket. Was that with the letter that you found?" Lily admired the golden heart that Hermione was wearing.

Hermione handed her the letter. "He left me the locket and that, because he thought that he was going to die." She hugged him closer to her.

Lily read the letter, and then brushed away the tears, flowing freely from her eyes. "What is so difficult about saying I love you to the one you love? Your father was the same way."

"Yeah, but Dad wasn't in a life-or-death battle with Voldemort, at the time, when he was pursuing you. I was messed up emotionally and it was hard to focus on all the emotions going through my head. I didn't wanna step on Ron's toes. He really was crushing on her at the time." Harry was feeling worse again and bent his head towards the loo. "Give me a break I don't have anything left in my stomach!"

"Just because one argues with a very good friend, does not mean that they wish to have their future children!" Hermione growled.

"Yeah, I know it was big sister, little brother, but like I said I was clueless and emotionally overwrought at the time." Harry's stomach settled down. "I'm sorry for leaving without saying good-bye, for barely remembering our reunion, and for whatever else you are angry with me about." He chanced a drink of water.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close. "I will love you forever till the end of time." She eased some of his suffering, by absorbing it into herself, before letting it leave her body, as Mab and Celestra had taught her.

"You beautiful are very good medicine." Harry felt warm and cozy all over and the nausea was disappearing.

"One Marauder cure, sandwich, and very strong tea," James appeared with a tray loaded with what she requested. "Bottoms up, Junior, don't think just chug it."

Harry reluctantly took the goblet and did as his father commanded. He gagged and held his throat, as the disgusting concoction slid down his throat and into his tender stomach. "What in Grandfather's name was in that tripe?" He croaked hoarsely.

"It's an ancient family cure passed down from father to son for generations. Dad used it on Padfoot and me for our first hangovers, but didn't pass on the secret until we refused to learn our lesson. Now since you're intelligent minded and not as wild, and rebellious as I was. This might be lesson enough for you." James handed him the plate with the colossal sandwich on it. "Trust me you'll be able to eat that now. Never drink on an empty stomach, and in your case don't drink the hard stuff at all." James added hastily when Lily and Hermione glared at him.

Harry reluctantly finished the sandwich and drank the tea. To his surprise he was feeling much better. His sensitivity was not as acute as it had been and his head was barely pounding. "Thanks, I feel loads better now."

"Good now it's late. We'll see the two of you in the morning. I'll tell the girls that Harry is looking after you. Sleep well. I love you." Lily kissed them both on the cheek before James reached down and scooped her up into his arms.

"Sleep well. We'll see you in the morning." James vanished with Lily.

--

"Up you go handsome lets get you ready for bed." Hermione helped him up to his feet. "Unless you feel like you can manage that yourself." She smirked when he shot her an I-can-dress-myself look.

"I can manage to undress and get ready for bed." Harry fumbled with his cuff links, because he was still not mentally coordinated enough to figure them out.

Hermione carefully went about removing the cuff links from his tuxedo shirtsleeves and undid the jeweled studs that replaced regular buttons on his shirt. "There now that wasn't so difficult now was it?" She conjured a little box and set them all inside it.

He went about getting that god-awful taste out of his mouth. "No that was quite painless actually." He was focusing on her now, like a wolf sizing up his prey.

"Harry James, what are you up to now?" Hermione knew that his James side was in complete control.

"Nothing, my sweet, I'm just gonna finish getting ready for bed. That usually involves taking a shower." Harry chuckled when she bolted out of the bathroom.

_Someone is definitely up to something. How he can be this romantic and still be semi-sloshed is amazing. _She thought, as she stepped into a room lit by beautiful candles and the soft glow of the Christmas tree in the other room. She was startled when soft music began playing as well.

_Maybe I should go join the girls. _She was still on an emotional rollercoaster of her own; the atmosphere was overwhelming her senses. It wasn't something that she was comfortable with yet.

Harry stood in the doorway watching her silently battle with herself. He'd purged the rest of the drunkenness out of his system by using a spell Merlin had taught him. He was dressed in the pajama bottoms that matched what she was currently wearing that being his Pajama shirt.

He'd thought of making the room romantic in his mind and really liked the result. "A galleon for your thoughts, my heart," He silently walked over to her and nuzzled her neck.

Hermione jumped in surprise. Her heart beating so fast, that she was sure it was going to burst from her chest. It felt as if an electric current had jolted her. "I was going to join the girls downstairs." She was melting inside from his kisses.

He turned her around, so he could look down into her eyes. "Why is that, my angel?" He placed kisses all over her face.

"Oh... Because... um... You're still... um... probably sloshed and need to... um... sleep it off." Hermione could barely think.

"I'm completely sober, now that I'm clear enough to remember how to purge it out of my system with a spell." Harry swayed to the soft music, with her in his arms, as he continued to assault her senses with slow mind numbing kisses.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him back, and the two of them called it a night.

--

Chapter 19

Missing Heir

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	19. Missing Heir

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter 19

Missing Heir

--

Loved ones thought lost return

--

Pendragon Wing- Common Room

When the two of them decided to come out and join the family it was going on noon. That for the most part was nowhere to be found. They were off running to do some last minute Christmas shopping or had left for Godric's Hollow to help Wills set up for the wedding that night.

"Let's go to London. I wanna spoil you with more presents." Harry growled into her ear, as she fixed herself a plate of breakfast.

"Well, we haven't gone shopping together yet and between us we can handle the crowds of last minute shoppers. Where did you tell the Romanov's to be today? I mean, that is if they decided to come." Hermione, beyond blissfully happy, fed him a piece of bacon.

"They're going to be in Godric's Hollow at eight this evening for the wedding in that little chapel overlooking the lake." He was also on a natural high.

"When are we supposed to be at Sanctuary today?" Hermione asked, as they fed each other breakfast.

"Let's think about it for a minute. If we were muggles, I would say around one or two, because it takes forever to prepare. Since we aren't muggles, we have, oh, I'd say until five. Six if we wish to give Wills a nervous breakdown." Harry kissed her mindless, as soon as she set the empty plate down onto the table.

"Oh no, Harry James, you wished to go shopping. So shopping it will be." Hermione wriggled out of his arms.

Harry did exactly, as she had last night. He changed from sweats to something more suitable like flannel lined designer jeans, a heavy sweater, boots, a shearling lined suede jacket, and a Santa hat. "Well if you insist." He grinned.

Hermione decided on something similar to his outfit, only her jacket was hooded and her boots matched perfectly. "Did you get that letter out of Ron's trunk?"

Harry held out his hand, thought of what he wished, and it appeared. "Yeah, all set." The letter caught fire by the flame of turquoise and gold that he had called up in his hand. "Shall we go?" He offered her his now fire free gloved hand.

Hermione had other ideas. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Yes lets." They vanished.

--

London

The two of them were enjoying their shopping spree. They visited Franc and so much more. That was until they mistakenly lost their bearings, because they were too busy kissing, and appeared in front of one of the Royal guard posts in front of Buckingham palace. Thankfully, there were no tourists or if there were, no one had noticed their sudden appearance. Unfortunately, the guard had. The poor bloke had broken his strict conditioning, to gape goggle-eyed at the two of them.

"Bugger! This is so not where I wanted to appear. I was shooting for Diagon Alley. I lost my train of thought, when you goosed me a few moments back." Harry glanced around them and saw the guard had seen them appear. "You didn't see anything and the two of us were never here." He used a spell to alter the guard's mind.

"I've always wanted to do that." He winked at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "That was really juvenile of you. I think that you've been watching too many classic DVD's. You may as well finish what you started and survey the rest of the area for knowing eyes."

"You have to admit that certain abilities of ours do resemble a certain movie series." He scanned the rest of the area, but everyone was too busy thinking about Christmas, to even bother noticing anything like them appearing out of thin air.

"Hurry up there's a car heading for the main gates." Hermione hissed at him. She didn't wish to join her family's annual Christmas Eve party.

"It's all clear, wife, only the guard saw us and I altered his memory, so no harm no foul... Frickin hell! It's Uncle Andrew and family." The car pulled up beside the two of them.

A tinted window rolled down and Andrew smiled at the two of them. "Out last minute shopping or are we trying to avoid Wills before your wedding tonight?"

"I'm last minute shopping with Harry. You see he just got back and we haven't had a chance to shop together yet." She glanced down at her watch, it was going on three. "Look at the time; we really should be getting home."

"Oh, I think that you two have time to stop in at the party. Now get in the car." Andrew growled. "If Wills and Henry are going to ditch it, then it's the least the two of you can do for mother."

"Right, we're getting in the car now." Harry and Hermione reluctantly got into the car and attended the annual Christmas Party.

--

Godric's Hollow-

Harry and Hermione's Sanctuary

The Main Common room

Wills checked his watch for the tenth time. It was going on five and neither of them was there yet. "Their stuff is here, but no bride or groom!"

"They'll be here, William. They have plenty of time before the wedding." Rory was reading book six, on the sunken couch that had been designed to Harry's specifications.

"You know very well that it would be just like them to leave me hanging till the last minute." Wills sat down next to her. "I'm jealous of that book. You've been reading it for hours."

"That's because you've been busy on the computer, on the phone, and a hundred other things. So, Dream, when were you going to tell me about joining Her Majesties Royal Army?" Rory shot him a nasty look.

"It comes with being the heir to the throne. They wanted me to be a Marine like Grandfather was, but that would keep me away from you longer than I could stand. So I chose the Army, 44 weeks at Sandhurst. They won't ship me off to the Middle East. I'm the next king, so they can't risk that. It's just something that I have to do. It's part of becoming King." He had been dreading this conversation. "In total we're looking at nearly a year at Sandhurst and a year in each branch of the military, after I graduate from the University. Which will happen ahead of schedule, thanks to that laptop, the internet, and something called correspondence. My joining the Army is the main reason I haven't pushed for an official announcement about our engagement yet. I'll be free in four years. I just don't want you to be in the spotlight, until I can be there with you every step of the way."

Rory reacted in the opposite way than he was expecting. She was grinning at him. "That's good to hear. It's going to take Dromi and me, about that time, to catch up on our magic. If we wish to be Healers like Mum or in my case an Auror like Gramps, Daddy, and baby brother. I haven't decided if I wish to do that or be a Healer. Now I can. It makes things much easier, since the two of you will be occupied with becoming officers, in her Majesties Royal forces. Dromi already had this conversation weeks ago with Henry. Are you really so certain the two of you being in the same branch of the military is a good thing?"

Wills narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't like her statement or that she might wish to take on Harry's line of work. Becoming a Healer was within reason, but an Auror no way, not going to happen, that was out of the question. "Put the book out of harms way. You and I are going to have a row." He went regal in tone with her.

With a flick of her wrist, the book went floating over to the safety of a nearby bookshelf. She then focused just as regally at William. "You and Henry constantly compete with each other. It's perfectly sound of me to point out that little factor to you. I've no wish to see that perfect bod of yours broken or marred, because of some stupid urge to be better than your little brother. Will being in the Army hinder your wish to be a pilot like your father?"

Wills hated when she, as he liked to call it, picked his brain. "Katherine, that may have been at one time, but the two of us aren't at odds with each other like we used to be. It is not like Eton. The military is serious business. I would like to believe that we would rally above any rivalry, even if we had one, which we do not! Granny wished for me to choose a branch and I did! So what's done is done! There are Army pilots, as well as Navy, Air Core, or Marine!"

"Don't get all bristly on me your royal high horse! I'm merely pointing out the facts, as I see them! Regardless of what anyone thinks it's your choice in the end. The only reason I pick your brain, as you so crudely thought it, is because you are like an open book to me! More so when you get all narky and ratty like this!" Rory glanced at the fireplace and golden fuchsia flames roared to life in it. "Show me only what I'm meant to see, as I will so mote it be!"

Images appeared in the flames.

_Harry and Hermione were chasing around three little girls. While Wills and Henry dressed in Army officer uniforms were kissing her and her sister hello._

The image changed once more...

_The four of them were standing in front of the alter of the same chapel, that Harry and Hermione would be married in tonight. While their family stood in attendance. Hermione appeared to be very pregnant. There were five little girls throwing rose petals at five boys of the same age, but no one seemed to mind._

"Is that enough for you? You see First-Gramps and Grams taught me this. I can show you more if you wish."

The fire mesmerized him, but then he realized that this was her way of sidetracking him from the whole career choice situation. "You aren't becoming an Auror. The Healer choice is something that I'm all for, but Dark Wizard Hunting not going to happen." He locked eyes with her. "Showing me our future in the pretty flame is not going to change my mind."

_What he doesn't know won't hurt him._ She thought because she was well on her way to already becoming an Auror. "All of that training is tedious and a waste of time, besides Daddy would have a fit as would Mum. Is that what you wished to row about? My becoming an Auror…" She giggled her eyes dancing with mischief. "I was only saying it to gauge your reaction."

The fire changed again...

_Children were playing on the lawns of Highgrove. She and Wills were watching from under the shade of a tree, while a little pink wrapped bundle nursed at her breast. Wills fed another bundle wrapped in blue his bottle. Three identical little girls lay on their stomachs mesmerized by the babies, while their cousins and siblings chased a snitch around the yard._

"Would you look at that? It's like viewing an old movie reel with no sound." Wills had Rory cuddled in his arms. "We have one of each to look forward to, my fire."

Rory smiled up at him. "I love home movies don't you?"

_Henry and Dromi came into view. He looked stressed, but she looked serene and very pregnant. _

The fire had played its last glimpse into their future and returned to normal, thus ending the show.

"I love you, Katherine Aurora. You are my heart mate…My other half." Wills kissed her until her toes curled. "Sent form the heavens just for me."

"I love you, William. You complete me, as I do you." Rory wrapped her arms around him.

They sank into the deep cushions to snog for a while.

--

Harry and Hermione had caught the last visions in the fire and smiled at each other.

"Told ya the sunken couch area was a brilliant idea, it makes the perfect snogging spot." He kissed her nose.

Since arriving just a while ago, they had found Draco and Ginny snogging in the study. Daniel, Emma, Rupert, and Tom were all in the media room watching a movie. Ron and Luna were snogging in the library. His parents were enjoying their wing. Sirius, Jenna, Remus, and Gene also loved the feel of the guest wing. Henry and Dromi were snogging in the family room. Both sets of his grandparents were in the Solarium having tea and chatting with Diana. Sanctuary was a success there was after all ample room for the entire family.

"I thought he would be frantic about our whereabouts by now." Hermione longed for a hot soak in the tub or a nap, but that wasn't to be.

The pups exploring out front, were barking hello at someone.

"Go soak, angel. It's only Logan, Athena, Uncle Max, and Aunt Harley." Harry kissed her softly.

"They're here now? I look terrible after the day we've had. Shopping was nothing to spending three hours with Aunt Elizabeth, Uncle Andrew, Aunt Sarah, their girls, and too many cousins to count. I mean we barely got out of there with our lives." Hermione cast a glamour on herself, then magically changed into a sweater, and some leggings. She didn't even pause in her snarling at Harry. "Now at least I look presentable."

Harry had also changed to jeans and a sweater. "You looked beautiful before, but this is more comfortable than those heavy winter clothes." He agreed.

"We got behind, because of the party. It didn't help matters that Franc insisted on designing your fancy dress costume. The big bad wolf is a brilliant idea and suits you to a T. He'd already finished with everyone else's. Yours was on hold, because he needed your new measurements." Hermione listened as the Romanov's greeted the pups.

"Hey Prince, open up before these man-eaters lick us to death!" Logan shouted from the front portico.

"Oh, your right, he sounds so civilized..." Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry.

"He's really not that bad. You promised that you were going to give him a chance." Harry growled into her ear, before opening the front doors. "Welcome to Sanctuary and England. Rad! Lady! Go warm up by the fire." He smiled at Max, Harley, Logan, and Thea. "Hermione, this is Max, Harley, and Logan Romanov and Logan's fiancée Thea Sparkus. Everyone, this is my better half Hermione Anne."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you." Hermione smiled at them.

"You were right she's pure perfection. No wonder you couldn't stop talking about her on the mission. I mean those hundred or so snaps really don't compare to meeting her in person." Logan had the look of a Musketeer. He had striking blue eyes; sun kissed bronzed skin, a perfectly kept beard, and jet-black hair that fell to just bellow his shoulders.

Hermione wasn't the least bit impressed by his charisma, charm, looks, or killer smile. "Did you look at the snaps before or after you nearly got him killed on that mountain?"

"Angel, it's a miracle. We've finally found someone immune to his charm." Max chuckled. He was devastatingly handsome with jet-black hair and striking blue eyes. He didn't look a day over 30.

He reminded Hermione of someone that she had seen in a book she'd read, but who was it? The other thing was there were no true Romanov's left. She'd researched that not long after Harry had mentioned their last name, so this had to be an alias of some kind. That meant that he or his family had chosen a name that even Voldemort would not think of hunting.

"This one only has eyes for her prince and is very protective of what's hers." Harley was an exotic, violet eyed, raven haired and golden-skinned beauty who didn't look a year over 25. She seemed very impressed with Hermione.

"Logan wages on anything. It's just a quirk of his." Thea was a chestnut haired, blue-eyed, European beauty who couldn't wait to see her put Logan in his place.

"Is that so, well then I know that he wasn't betting on my doing this." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and in an instant; Logan was dressed like a wench complete with make-up, corset, stockings, and heels. "My husband's life is not nor ever will be put in a wager again or this is just a drop in the cauldron, as to what I will do to you!" Hermione stalked up the stairs. She no longer had any interest about being a gracious hostess.

Harry, Max, Harley, and Thea were beside themselves with laughter.

Logan walked over to look in the mirror, on one of the entryway walls, and burst out laughing. "She sure knows how to put a guy in his place."

Harry was capturing the moment with a Muggle digital recorder and a Wizarding camera. "Gods, she got you good my friend! I've never seen her do this before. She usually turns you into a donkey or a Flobberworm." Harry could barely stop laughing.

"Logan, next time use less rouge and lipstick!" Thea was laughing, so hard that she had tears in her eyes.

"Honey, that is so not your color," Harley teased.

"Yes and shaving your legs is a must when wearing stockings!" Thea hooted with laughter.

"Max, I didn't know that your son was into that sort of thing." James and Lily stood in the archway leading off to another part of the estate.

"It must be the veela blood that he gets from Harley." Lily giggled.

"Hermione put him in that for wagering with my life." Harry frowned when the spell wouldn't reverse. "You're lucky that's the only wager that I mentioned or it would have been worse."

"Worse!? How could it be worse than...?" He was now a donkey wearing a wench's costume.

"I would say that's worse. Is Hermione in a mood?" Rory and Wills stood in the archway that led to the Common room.

"We spent several hours with your Grams, father, the list goes on. Aunt Sarah and the girls send their love by the way. We finally managed to finish off her list, but Franc tracked us down again. He forced me to look at his latest brainstorm, not to mention took my new measurements for my fancy dress costume. That man may be like family, but he needs to keep his hands to himself. So, yeah, she's in a mood." Harry headed up the stairs.

"Oh bugger. I forgot about the summons to the annual party!" Wills raked his hand across his face. "I'm William Windsor by the way. I don't mean to be rude, but I have a call to make or it will be my head." He headed up the stairs.

"Hi I'm Katherine Aurora Pendragon that was my fiancée. It's a pleasure to meet you." Rory smiled.

"Excuse me for a moment." James saw what was on her left hand ring finger and felt like crying. "Rory, is that an engagement ring? Did he break the bank with a Paraiba Tourmaline one of the rarest exotic gemstones in the world?"

Rory held out her left hand to show off her ring, an Asprey & Garrard original. That consisted of a 5-carat princess cut Paraiba Tourmaline for the center stone, accented by flawless pink diamonds and Alexandrite, on a platinum band. Where even more Alexandrite and pink diamonds were channel set eternity style along the sides of the band.

"Isn't it gorgeous? He gave it to me this morning. Oh Daddy, don't panic. Because Wills has to serve four years in Her Majesties Royal Forces it's going to be a long engagement. You see, he doesn't wish for me to go through what Aunt Sarah did with Uncle Andrew. So, that leaves four years to focus on what to do magic wise. I passed my N.E.W.T'S, when Harry did in November, with O's across-the-board as did Dromi. Only she wants to be a Healer and I want to take on a challenge like say being an Auror, which I know I can do, because I took the trials with baby brother. I passed those as well. Henry gave Dromi a ring; only he chose a Pink Diamond for the centerpiece and Tanzanite and Alexandrite for the accent stones." Rory glanced up the stairs. "The Auror thing is hush, hush. Wills is paranoid that I'll break a nail or something. He wants me to be a Healer. So, I kind of told him a tiny white lie."

"Don't worry Rory we won't tell him." Harley and Max smiled.

"Your secret is safe, but by February you'll have earned your Auror badge. At least that's what Dad and Master Chen thinks anyway." James winked at her.

"Follow your own heart, honey. If that's what you wish to do, then of course I will keep your secret." Lily smiled.

"Congratulations the ring is breathtaking." Harley admired the ring on Rory's finger. "I'm Angelique Harley Danielle Quinn Romanov, this is my husband Maxwell Albus Brian Alexander Romanov, the jackass is our oldest Logan Albus Percival Brian Quinn-Romanov, and this is Athena Sparkus his fiancée."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rory. I go by my middle name as well. My full name is Valentina Athena Diana Sparkus." Thea grinned.

"Rory is my nickname. Which Wills barely tolerates. He prefers Katherine, Kat, Kate, Kathy, or Aurora." Rory led them into the other room. "There's ample room in the Common Room to sit and get acquainted, while Daddy goes to get us some Tea and Biscuits."

--

"I'll give you a hand, James." Max was amused that Logan had yet to sort himself out. "The boy's just brooding. He's excellent in transfiguration. He can become anything he puts his mind to. It's his greatest asset as an Auror. He's excellent in Potions, Charms, DADA, and Herbology as well. He takes after father. Being back home is odd after all these years of being away."

"How does it feel to be back in England again?" James knew that Max needed to talk. James also knew the secret that Max had lived all his life, because his Uncle had confided in him one night, while under the influence of some ale at the Hogshead.

"I may have been born here, but this was never my home. I was sent off at age eleven for my own safety and never came back." Max frowned. "Aunt Andorra raised me. I attended Beauxbaton not Hogwarts. It wasn't until Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Galen died during my first year, on a visit to my Aunt, by the hands of the Tom Riddle that I realized that someone had it in for the family. My name legally changed as did Aunt Andorra's. Dad put all of us under one of his forget spells." Max raked a hand through his hair. "I should feel gypped about everything. Because it took seeing Harry, to bring my memory about everything back, of whom I truly am, and who my parents are. The thing is. I know that it was done for my own good and I'm old enough to know that. Besides, how can one be pissed off at someone as great as my father?"

"Yeah, it is kind of hard to be pissed off at Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva. They gave up their only son to insure that you would never face the fate of being slain by Voldemort." James nodded. "He even went as far as to give up Aunt Minerva for sixteen years to insure that Harry would be safe from him."

"We'll drop this for now. I'll deal with it when I see them tonight." Max heard someone coming down the stairs.

Harry came back down with Hermione in his arms. "Please change him back. It's bad manners to transfigure a guest twice, because you're toasted at him about something over and done with. Logan never did anything to you, so enough with the harsh treatment."

Hermione scowled at Harry then glanced at Logan. "Oh, very well, there he's back to normal. Happy now?" She growled.

"Yes, my angel, now you may go back to fixing your tub." Harry kissed her before she vanished in his arms. "Sorry about that, Logan. She's just on edge today. She's really quite sweet tempered most of the time." He looked down at his friend now minus a beard and she had given him a proper trim.

"That's edgy? I'd hate to see her downright furious." Logan eyed his reflection. "Mon Dieu!! She Queer-eyed my Sirius Black look!? I'm ruined! I look like a pretty boy now!" He raked his fingers through his now perfectly cut hair.

"Oh yeah, that American show on the Telly. Yeah, she sure did. She likes to watch the Telly lately. Uncle Albus tweaked our wing, so we have all the Muggle comforts of home." Harry grinned.

"Son, your Aunt will be over the moon when she sees you, even your sisters will acknowledge your existence." Max grinned. "Alexandra and Bianca are in their seventh and first years and aren't happy with Harry for causing Beauxbaton's sudden closing. That's why they stayed with my Aunt at our Chateau in Nice."

"I'm sure the two of them would be welcome here at Hogwarts. As it's the most prestigious Wizarding school of our world. Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva would welcome the two of them with open arms." James chose his words carefully.

"We're planning on giving the Wizarding capital of the world's Auror headquarters a new location. I was just there and it's beyond pathetic." Max followed him into the kitchens. "I know the girls would fit in at Hogwarts. I trust your judgment, but I will ask them myself, when I see them tonight."

"Dad, I wouldn't go in there if I were you. They bit my head off for sneaking a taste of frosting a while ago." Harry and Logan followed them into the Kitchen. It would be his domain eventually, but Winky, Mattie, Dobby, and even Kreacher were currently inside cooking up a storm.

"Here's your tray of tea and biscuits! Now out with the lot of...Maxwell is that you?" She nearly burst into tears when she saw Max. "It's been an eternity since I saw you last!"

"Hello Aunt Mattie, longtime no see." Max smiled at her and then gave her a hug. "I see some things never change."

"Welcome home, lad. It's a longtime coming!" Mattie blew her nose with a tissue. "The dark times are over. It's time for the family to be whole again."

"Well, one thing at a time Aunt Mattie. It's nice to know that you remember, but it might take time for Stephen and he's going to go mental. I take it he's here in the house somewhere." Max frowned.

"Dad's in the Solarium with Mum and Lily's parents." James nodded.

"Are you saying that the Romanov's are family too?" Harry frowned at the two of them.

"Yeah, are we like cousins or something and what was that about me being like my grandfather? I thought that Aunt Dora was your only family." Logan frowned.

:Harry! I know why Max looked so familiar to me. He looks just like Uncle Albus did at 39, in one of the albums I was leafing through with him in December. I know that he isn't a Romanov, because they were all killed. So, that means that his name is an alias. Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva were only able to have only one son Alexander Brian Albus Maxwell that she had late in life by muggle standards, but not by our worlds, the same year that your parents were born. Only, he was sent away to live with Uncle Albus' sister Andorra, in Europe, as soon as he turned eleven. He died soon after, with your Grandfather Stephen's parents. Andromeda Aurora Marie Lorelei, Uncle Albus' youngest sister and Galen Godric Arthur Merlin Pendragon, who were visiting her twin sister Andorra and their nephew Alex. They died at the hands of Tom Riddle.: Hermione growled in his head.

:So, Max is Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva's son... unreal. Thanks for the insight, angel, enjoy your bath.: Harry stared at Max. "He used the same spell that he used on all of us to protect me to protect you as well. This is amazing. You're Alexander Brian Albus Maxwell Dumbledore the only son of Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva. You supposedly died in France with my Great Grandparents at the hands of Tom Riddle when you were eleven."

"I'm impressed that you figured that all out by yourself." Max arched a brow at him.

"Not me, Hermione. She never forgets anything that she reads or sees and you look like Uncle Albus did when he was your age. She figured it out all by herself. You see the two of us are soul bonded and she just told me using our link." Harry glanced longingly up at the ceiling ignoring the knowing look that Logan was shooting him. "Welcome to the family cousin. You have the most amazing grandfather and grandmother that you could ever ask for."

"Yeah, looks like it's my turn for having a family reunion. So, Uncle James, does Prince here owe me a thousand galleons or do I owe it to him?" Logan saw the way that Harry kept looking up at the ceiling and grinned.

"Son, you so have a death wish! Don't you want to meet your Grandparents?" Max knocked him upside the head with the heel of his hand.

James shook his head at Logan. "Actually, he kept his promise. So, no, he doesn't need to pay up on a bet that he should never have agreed to in the first place."

"No way! Not possible! Even after he gave her those presents? Unreal! You must have an iron will like Gibraltar." Logan stared openmouthed at him.

"No, not really... I faced her wrath and then crashed until noon on Sunday in my room." Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"My nephew would never break a promise. It's not in him to do so." Mattie growled. She was moody about her two chicks officially being out of the nest.

"Let me guess. You're Gramps big sister or something right?" Harry was used to having family suddenly come clean with their identities.

"I'm ten years older than Stephen and chose to watch over you under the guise of being a nanny." Mattie sniffled. "Now off with the lot of you! I have things to do!" She shooed them out of the kitchen.

"Aunt Mattie's in a mood, because two of her charges are leaving the nest. I told her that she can help Lil's with our twins in the spring, but she's very emotional about Harry and Hermione marrying tonight." James explained to Max.

Stephen walked up behind Max. "You do know that remaining in hiding is the cowards way out don't you. I should know. Been there done that. Although, in your case I would think that you're pissed off at Uncle. Let's see for abandoning you for your own good, faking your death, and then using his signature _Alieno Omnis_ spell to make you think that you were someone else entirely. Then again, he used it on me as well, which means that I owe you a small fortune by now in galleons. I taught myself the counterspell to it, before he pulled the same crap with us about Harry." He growled.

"Unlike you, big brother, I'm mature enough in my age, so to me it's water under the bridge." Max turned to glare at him. "You're what pushing seventy now? So, I can understand that you're getting senile in your old age."

"Touché, little brother. Although, the pushing seventy and senile zinger was bellow the belt. I don't look a day over forty." Stephen hugged him. "Look at James. He's twenty-two going on forty and in his case he acts like it."

"It did kind of throw me off. Since the two of them look exactly as they did before it happened." Max agreed. "So, now that he's a full on parent again he seems to be all business and nothing like the Marauder he once was."

"He has to be responsible or Mum will flay him alive, but trust me there's still Marauder in him. I think that getting back Rory and Dromi was the final factor in his must be mature attitude. That and trouble follows me everywhere. Now Uncle Sirius on the other hand, is just beginning to get into the whole idea of being a mature responsible adult. Especially, now that he and Aunt Jenna are expecting twins...no sorry a little girl… I don't know why I said twins. I must need more sleep." Harry shook his head and grinned.

:Well, next time focus on sleeping and less on...what am I saying that's part of being a newlywed. Oh Gods! I am broken now!: James pouted.

:Uh, Dad, I've been busy with Michael all week. I haven't fully recharged and by the way who needs sleep anyway.: Harry wiggled his brows at his father.

James ignored his comment. "Twins, huh. Jenna is carrying as big as Lily and Dromi did hide her sister, when Lily was carrying the girls. So anything is possible. Let's just not tell Sirius."

"Prince, one thousand galleons the toymaker was right about that extra teddy bear. Liam wasn't it." Logan grinned.

"You're on, Quinn. Besides, this is a harmless bet and she can't kill either of us." Harry shook hands with Logan.

"Your kid is corrupting mine." James growled.

"Like fathers like sons, if you ask me." Stephen countered. "I'm Stephen Pendragon by the way."

"Uh, yeah, I know you're a legend. So, you and my dad were what, like brothers at one time?" Logan stared at his idol that was now related to him.

"Something like that. Just call me Uncle Stephen. They all do. Besides, I hate the title unless I use it to my advantage." Stephen grinned.

"Yeah, it does have its perks doesn't it Gramps. I'll leave you three to chat. I'm gonna give Logan a tour of the estate." The two of them left.

--

Chapter 20

Christmas Eve

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	20. Christmas Eve

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter 20

Christmas Eve

--

It is Christmas Eve and Harry and Hermione are finally going to make their marriage official in the eyes of the muggle world.

--

"So, where's the rest of your crew?" Logan grinned.

"Last I checked they were all snogging in different parts of the estate." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Is that so, then let us tour this Stupéfiant Sanctuary of yours." Logan chuckled.

"Goddamn it! Here are your frickin thousand galleons! Now cool it with the accent before I deck you!" Harry produced a coin purse with that amount in it. "You know that I hate it when you lay it on thick! What were you trying to do by flashing that Casanova grin of yours at Hermione?! There is no flirting with my wife! You deserved being an ass in drag for that one!" He waited until they were out of earshot of everyone to lay into his cousin.

"So, was it when you got back or last night? I know you've been busy with young Michael all week and you were beyond beat on Saturday. Besides, if you had there's no way you would have had recall...so that explains that freak ass storm across the United Kingdom last night. You had no recall and she was beyond miffed at you about that..." Logan could easily pick his brain when he was in a temper.

Harry slammed him against a wall. "Get the bloody hell out of my head! Before I smash your face in! I'm the one that has to look presentable tonight you don't!"

"Yeah, I do. Gotta meet the grandparents remember." Logan smirked. "It's your fault. You cousin are thinking loud thoughts, because you want your princess. That isn't possible till many hours from now and you're brooding."

"Well, when you've touched heaven, it kind of makes one addicted."

"I wouldn't know. I'm being a good boy. I need to ask her parents for their blessing and to do that she has to tell me what country they reside in." Logan grumbled.

"Your mum and Thea are spitting images of some of my omni powerful family. My guess is that they aren't from this world. Therefore, she can't tell you what country they reside in." Harry laughed when Logan started swearing. "Yeah, it bites. When the woman you love keeps secrets doesn't it. That my friend was the reason for the freak ass storm last night."

"Thea is fée. Mon mère is fée as well? This is gonna be one of those days... I just know it. Especailly, if dad finds that one out." Logan decided to drop the subject completely. "Let's concentrate on you showing me your home and less on the secrets."

"I agree cousin. That'll be much safer for the two of us." Harry grinned. "I wanted this place to be of both worlds and it's just that. The power is solar. The heating and cooling is geothermal. So, it won't cost a fortune to power or keep this place nice and comfortable all yearlong. The internet and Telly are all by satellite connections, so we have that to use whenever we wish it. There's an intercom system and video station in every room, so you can check on anyplace in the house. For example, let's say I'm baby-sitting the twins. All I have to do is walk to the wall, touch a screen, and choose nursery." Harry set about explaining the specs of the house.

"Killer security system, as well I see. Muggles are good for a few things, television, fast-food, and electronics are among them." Logan was beyond impressed. "Do you think that whoever built you this palace would do the same for me?"

"Marcus is our cousin, so the answer would be yes. Although, I'm willing to bet that half the family is eventually planning the move to Godric's Hollow. So, he's gonna be booked solid soon. He really did a topnotch job on this place and Wills arranged it all." Harry checked in on Draco and Ginny. "This is my brother Draco and my sister of sorts Ginny Weasley." He hit Draco in the head with a throw pillow.

Draco opened one eye to glare at him. "Wills has been running us ragged today. So, we've earned our nap. Wake us up at six." He grumbled.

"Snogging will do that to you, as well baby brother." Harry ignored his brother's glare.

"You must be Logan," Draco noticed the newcomer. "It's nice to meet you."

"Actually, He's our cousin."

Draco gaped at him in surprise. "No way."

"Oh, that's not all it gets better. He's the grandson of Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva. Maxwell Romanov is actually Uncle Albus' son Alexander." Harry loved doing things like this to Draco when he was half-asleep.

"Shut up! No way!" Ginny heard that and very nearly wounded Draco's lower anatomy. "Holly Quidditch! Aren't you a gorgeous hunk of male anatomy..." She couldn't believe that she had said that and blushed crimson. "I mean welcome to the family."

"Nah, it's not broken. Hermione's just immune. Don't get fried at her Draco. It's just that I have, what I thought was veela blood from mum. Now it's more like Fay or both. I just don't know anymore. Thanks to Wonder Boy here's revelation about why, Thea hasn't told me where her parents are yet." Logan explained why Ginny had reacted to him that way. "It comes in handy when we're on a mission and I need information. Not that I would ever abuse it in any way."

"Oh please! Spew any more tripe like that and your ego is gonna explode!" Harry glared at Logan. "I'm warning you, Quinn! If you don't shut it, I'm gonna deck you just for the fun of it!"

"Hey! Those two are like Uncle James and Uncle Sirius." Ginny grinned.

"Well then, that would explain why Hermione's immune to his charm." Draco smirked. "You must really annoy the hell out of her."

"Gin, it's almost six. You can drool later. Hermione's in a mood." Harry gave her the bad news.

"What is it with you? It's not like I get hazard pay you know!" Ginny glowered at him. "Are you broken? I mean we know what the two of you were up to all night last night! We had the map!"

Harry turned beet red, "Merlin's beard, baby sister! Do you not know what the word privacy means!? We went shopping in London! Got dragged back to Francs twice! Then had to attend her family's annual Christmas party at Buckingham Palace, before finally making our way back here! Then Siren Boy here pissed her off just by standing in our house!!"

Harry hadn't even begun to lose his temper. "I cannot believe that came out of your mouth! No I am not broken!! Now move your ass up to see Hermione! Before I take you over my knee and tan your little hide!"

"He's broken now for sure. He turned into Dad right before our very eyes. Run for it Ginny, while you still can." Draco eyed Harry in disbelief. "So, does that mean that I'm gonna be an Uncle in say late August early September?"

"And you think that I have a death wish." She glared at Draco.

"Luna! Dromi! Rory! Emma! It's almost six, we need to get dressed, and someone put her in one of her moods again!" She ran out of the room, and proceeded to shout that throughout the house.

--

"Uncle?" Logan frowned at Harry. "The date that you mumbled in your sleep throughout the mission, is when you become a dad?"

Harry instantaneously calmed down. "Yeah, three times over and your point is?"

"Three times over?!" Logan was gobsmacked that he was so calm about it. "I thought those were names of former girlfriends."

"No not even close to the mark. Lady's man I wasn't. They are the future names my girls. Now if you wish to live, neither of you mention that to Hermione. I don't think she needs to be reminded about First-Gramps prediction just yet and I don't wish to be on the couch tonight." Harry was calm and relaxed now.

"Gods, I hate it when he does that. It's like waiting for the other shoe to drop again." Draco eyed his brother with wary eyes.

"Yeah, he tends to like to flay you alive one minute, then be nice the next." Logan agreed. "Maybe we should chalk this off as a mood swing or something.

"Shut it Quinn or I will shut it for you!" Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"Got it shutting up, your royal uppishness. My gods at this rate you'll be have morning sickness as well." He smirked.

"When you apply that I am being uppity, that implies that I am acting beyond my station, but seeing as I am a Prince, and you are not, get a new vocabulary." He went stuffy scholar HBP on him.

"Now I know how Uncle Remus felt." Draco was getting a headache. "Let's see I did the math in my head. Yeah, the two of you are both moody for reasons other than second prewedding jitters. She was beyond moody last night and it would explain turning you and Ron into a Tortoise and a weasel."

Harry glared murderously at him. "That was need to know information baby brother! Quinn did not need to know that!"

"Then again I could be wrong. Forget I said anything." Draco decided that denial was the best means of survival. "I'm Draco, your brother, stop looking at me like I'm Malfoy and you wish to AK my ass."

"I'm doomed." Harry groaned. "Trust me when I say this baby brother, unless you wish to be where I am at now; refrain from coupling, until she's at least seventeen, and out of school. No matter what she tries to do to you, remember the future is not set in stone."

"Oh yeah, now he's all wise like Merlin." Logan shook his head. "We've now come full circle."

"Got it etched in my brain." Draco was nowhere near ready to become a dad. Not if it meant that you became temporarily crackers.

Daniel, Ron, Rupert, Tom, and Henry didn't know if they wanted to check on what was up with Harry or not.

"I don't know what Luna's problem is. Two hours is more than enough time to get fancied up! She was in a frazzle..." Ron noticed Logan. "Hello I'm Ron Weasley, best mate to Harry. You are who exactly?"

"Logan Quinn it's nice to meet you." Logan offered him his hand. "I'd tell you the rest of my last name, but then that's up in the air at the moment. It's Romanov, but now it seems that it should've been Dumbledore instead."

Rupert, Tom, and Henry stared at him in shock.

While Daniel chose to remain in the shadows and just watch.

"To tell you the truth, Logan, nothin surprises me in the least anymore. If you say that you're Uncle Albus' long lost Grandkid or somethin like that. Then I believe you. I was kind of expecting you to look more like Uncle Sirius than this..." Ron frowned. "Although, the resemblance is uncanny, I really thought they broke the mold when they made Uncle Sirius."

"Damn it to hell! He has a big enough ego as it is!" Harry grumbled. "Uncle Sirius is his idol! He'll be impossible to be around now!"

"So, you think that I look like Sirius Black? Even like this? Maybe she didn't ruin me after all. You see I had an encounter with a certain lioness, when I arrived, and this look is part of the result of that encounter." Logan grinned sheepishly.

"I'm Henry Windsor. I understand your last name confusion, mine is also Wales." Henry shook Logan's hand. "It's nice to meet you. My cousin didn't like your little alpine wager, so the reaction when she set eyes on you."

"Oh, she did more than change his appearance." Harry smirked.

"Oh really... Was he an ass, Flobberworm, or worse." Draco and Ron grinned.

"I was an ass for awhile, but before that she dressed me in drag then it went downhill from there." Logan was able to laugh about it now.

"Drag?" Ron and Draco frowned.

"She dressed you up like a girl!?" Rupert and Tom gaped at him.

"She dressed him up like a serving wench, and then transfigured him into an ass." Harry smirked. "And I have the snaps and video to prove it."

Logan ignored that comment and focused on the three younger versions of Ron, Draco, and Harry. "I didn't know that you were all chummy with the cast of the movie. I thought you despised the books and everything they stood for. I would think that would include the movie as well."

"Look, I was missing my wife! Yes wife! At the time and it was before I met Jo. I'll admit that I loath the books, with a passion of a thousand suns. Now as for those three..." He paused to look at Daniel. "I met him, my younger copy. You might say sort of a baby brother in a way, while trying to go on an actual date with Hermione. Lot of good that did, Karkaroff sent Dementors on my ass, twenty one of them to be exact. That and Hermione went postal on me, but we're not going there. I value my life and don't wish to be on the couch indefinitely."

Daniel was staring at him with extreme interest and grinning at him.

"Damn it to hell, baby brother, get that picture out of your head! You aren't even on the fifth book yet, so cool it! I might just ban book seven from being a Goddamn movie! All they need to see is book six! Let them think that we died, so they can leave us the hell alone!"

"That's what mood swing number six? I lost count." Logan whispered to Draco.

The intercom turned on.

"Bad move, son, you're on your own." Max's voice echoed into the room.

"Now Junior, no need to go to Azkaban for killing your best mates on your wedding day… Play nice follow Queensbury rules and not too much blood it stains the carpet. That and Hermione will kill you." James was the next to speak.

"Sorry boys, but I know when to leave him be and this is one of those times." Sirius growled.

"Now you know why I needed all the back up that I could get. Now try not to break him too much, after all he is your cousin." Remus lectured him.

"KICK HIS ASS! I DON'T CARE! JUST DON'T CALL UP ONE OF YOUR FREAK STORMS AND FOR GODS SAKE LOGAN SHUT UP BEFORE HE DOES KILL YOU!" Wills roared at him over the com.

"That does it! You asked for it!" Harry punched Logan in the jaw, then pinned him to the ceiling, with a simple motion of his hand. "Figure it out yourself! Because I bloody well am not gonna let you down anytime soon!"

_That one is new._ Daniel gulped then took his life in his hands and let him have what for. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He got in his face.

Harry glared down at him.

"Look! I know that you and Hermione went for it! So, that sure as hell isn't it! It's not nervous jitters, because you're already married! Now cool it! Before you know who and I do not mean the ghost of Voldemort! Comes down here and kicks your ass! Or Merlin and Dumbledore both appear and kick your ass together! This is not like you at all! It's like you have PMS or something!" Daniel hauled off and punched him in the face. "Now snap out of it!"

"Daniel, are you out of your mind!?" Draco, Rupert, Henry, Ron, and Tom exclaimed at the same time.

"What is going on here? Who set him off!?" Merlin appeared with the rest of the omni powerful family.

"Excuse us, Hermione needs tending." Celestra decided that it was best to keep Hermione unaware of Harry's mood.

"Now you know why I made him nineteen." Mab followed her daughter.

Daisy jumped into Harry's arms and kissed him on the cheek. "I make better."

"I am so doomed." Harry instantly calmed down. "So, are you ready to throw flowers at everyone?" He smiled down at Daisy.

"See, I make better he loves me." She grinned at her father.

"Yes, I see that pumpkin, but we need to chat with him. Why don't you check out the play area? He had it made just for you when you visit." Xander smiled at his baby girl.

"You be okay now?" She frowned up at Harry.

"I'll be fine, doll face. Go check out the play area." He rubbed his nose against hers and set her down on her feet.

"Play nice!" She glared up at the adults.

"Oh, we will angel face." Cameron smiled at his granddaughter.

"Promise too Great-Grandada." She looked at Merlin.

"I promise that nothing bad is going to happen to him. Now scoot." Merlin ported her outside. "Now where were we...Oh yes, that's right you were having some sort of mental breakdown. Care to tell me why?"

"Piss off old man. That's none of your business!" Harry growled.

"Excuse us." Merlin grabbed him by the ear, they vanished, and Logan landed face first on the floor.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Logan groaned.

"Mood swing number... By the gods I lost count." Draco shook his head.

"Mood swing!?" Cam and Xander snarled at him.

"Did I say that?! What I meant was that he's been moody since, uh, Michael passed away last night. Hermione pulled this whole Me Mab bit with him. She made him S.I.N.G. for no real reason at all, other than she wanted to hurt Ron for mentioning the word Shag to her in a sentence. Ron got turned into a weasel and Harry a giant tortoise; all without a wand mind you...That cheesed him off big time. He drank nearly a full bottle of premium fire whiskey...Then Hermione found a letter that he wrote to her in sixth year, thinking that he was going to die. He even left her a locket... Anything else... Nope that about covers it." Draco covered his tracks.

"I'm watching the master at work." Tom grinned.

"What is this S.I.N.G?" Xander frowned.

"Oh, that's something that girls do to us guys, when they don't wish to be touched. S is being nailed in the solar plexus, I's when they stomp on your instep, N's when they then proceed to punch you in the nose, and lastly but not least, because this brings you down for the count. Is G they nail you in the groin with the knee. Harry got all of that just for trying to make it, so Highgrove didn't get trashed." Henry explained.

"I see so that would explain his mood." Cam nodded.

"Nice try, Draco, but he was fine this morning and late last eve. It was this afternoon when it all went sour. We know the two of them are well and truly married. It was a given when he returned from his mission. So you think that..."

The boys nodded.

"The boy is doomed." Xander grinned. "Males in our world share in the pregnancy. They get moody and often sick instead of their mates, so that would explain his actions as of late."

"Oh thanks, for telling us that we're all doomed to be bitched at for nine months, not just by Hermione, but Harry as well!" Ron grumbled.

"Not to be rude by interrupting or anything, but where did he just take him?" Daniel frowned.

"So, the brave one speaks does he? Well, my guess would be to the Arctic for a few minutes. Don't worry he'll be back in one piece. There's something amiss with the planet. He wants Harry there with him when he checks it out." Cam explained.

Pictures of tsunamis hitting the Far East flash in Draco's head. "Oh shit! You ain't kidding about something being wrong with the planet and they aren't gonna be able to stop it. Damn it! I hate it when I get doom and gloom visions! This bites and before Christmas too!" He grumbled. "Damn the planet looks crooked in it too! What hell is that suppose to mean!? Not like I can go growl at Firenze or Aunt Sibyll, maybe tonight though, when I see her and Uncle Severus. Son of a bitch! They went with Tonks and Charlie to the Wizarding registers office and got hitched this week and didn't even invite us to the wedding! Damn it once it starts it's like a flood, until it wants to stop!"

"So, can you predict the big one in the states?" Tom asked curiously. This was a side of Draco he hadn't a clue about.

"I wouldn't be there around April first if I were you. Gods did I just say that! Shit this bites! Harry's the only one who can get it to stop once it starts!" He stalked over to the leather suite in the study to sulk. "Congrats on the Orange award, whatever that is for your movie. Daniel what's a GCSE? Best supporting actress for Emma on some Movie site on the internet. Oh gods, you didn't have to do that in GOF, but then she would print that out so I believe that one... No! Please make it stop!! Can't brawl with Ron on V-day...Avoid the Kissing Bandit. Give her the present around people got it...Now that one is pocky! Harry would never act like a common magician for anyone, not even for charity...I hope you know that, your designers suck at making dragons. Want to meet Empress? I can show you what she really looks like... Oh yeah, now that's more like it, Ginny passes her N.E.W.T'S all O's a year early, as does Luna...Small quite wedding in the garden on his b-day for I think us. Thanks for the present Harry...I'm right August twenty-eighth not September fifteenth...No!! Not that early! It's not fair! I don't wanna see anymore..." He was crying in one of the throw pillows. "Ron, well, that doesn't surprise me...make it stop! I'm begging you please make it stop!"

Ron passed out at the wedding part and missed the best part.

"Gramps, what the hell is the matter with you! We were in Antarctica! Why the bloody hell, were we there in the first place? It was frickin rocking and rolling! The Earth was singing so loudly that my head felt like it was gonna blow off! Is something bad gonna happen that you're trying to prevent?" Harry was not happy with him at all. "I though, hey, I'm gonna get a pep talk or bitched at about my temper, but no we ended up on a deserted piece of ice, in the middle of a bloody earthquake that I helped you stop. Was that what you wanted me to do and why is little brother bawling his eyes out on the couch?"

"I hope, we prevented what may have devastated that part of the Earth, only time will tell." Merlin placed his hand on Draco's forehead. "Forget." He said softly.

"Forget!? Why?! Was he having a vision!? What did he say!?" Harry looked at the others.

"Damned if I know." Logan frowned.

"Me either." Rupert blinked at Harry.

"I got nothing." Ron woke up.

"It was really good stuff too and he made us forget." Daniel pouted.

"Damn, I knew I should have gotten the digital recorder." Henry grumbled.

"You do not need to know everything. That is for you to find out in time." Merlin lectured them. "You and I need to work on being able to end the visions at will." He stared down into Draco's eyes. "Alas, maybe it was meant to be." He became saddened.

"I practically got an aneurism stopping that quake and it didn't bloody matter! Son of a Bitch! If people die it's not my fault! I'm still tapped out from my mission! That's something that Gramps here forgot to add to his equation! I'm not at full power and won't be for, oh, I don't know two months!" Harry paced in front of the fireplace, which instantly roared to life with turquoise and gold fire. "Show me what I bloody well want to see, as I will so mote it be!"

Images flashed in the fire

_A newscast, on Boxing Day, stating breaking news about a nine-point earthquake in the Indian Ocean that was causing widespread tsunamis waves and devastation to eleven countries...the death count was in the hundreds of thousands..._

The fire instantly went out.

"That will not be my fault! This is a violent planet! These things happen! It bites that people are gonna die and even if they did get warning, no one would fucking believe a word about it! So, I'm gonna get married, be happy, and let the Muggle World fend for itself!" Harry stalked out of the room.

Cam, Ron, and Xander went after him.

Draco got up and stalked after him. "Yeah, what he said."

"I'm going to be a real humanitarian next year. A disaster like that is going to require billions of dollars of aid...That Harry's foundation can help with. So, he is going to do something. All of us will, with charity functions, and public service announcements. Maybe this is what happens, when the world's going to hell in a handbasket, and no one seems to care." Henry stared at Merlin. "You can't prevent everything. Sometimes we mortals have to roll with the punches that this planet throws at us. It's the only way we learn that we aren't immortal."

"Spoken like a natural born leader." Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder. "You would have made a great king. Oh and Lad mortal you and Wills aren't."

"Better than Wills actually, but don't tell him that." Henry grinned. "I'll be content helping him and running the foundation. Really that's nice to know."

"My gods it's never a dull day for him." Logan stared at the fire in the fireplace that he had called up of purple and gold flames. "Show me Harry happy if that's even possible."

The flames showed an image

_Harry had three little girls crawling all over him on the leather couch. He was laughing and indeed happy._

"Thanks that will do nicely." Logan smiled and the fire died away. He then struck up a conversation with Daniel and the others about movies and moviemaking.

Merlin went to check on Harry.

--

7:30pm

Hermione stood in front of the full-length mirror, in the dressing area of her walk in closet admiring her wedding gown that fit her to perfection. The tiara with the exquisite lace veil that was set on her head with jeweled pins, satin boots that felt warm and comfortable on her feet, and the accessories that matched. "This can't be me." She fingered the veil that brushed against her face, with her fingerless satin-gloves. She had made them that way since her rings didn't come off.

"You glow with happiness. That bath really did wonders for you to calm your nerves." Ginny was wearing an icy blue velvet gown and cape.

"I listened to Josh and Clay it's more than enough to put me in a good mood again." She was more than ready to get married.

Luna, also dressed as Ginny, sighed with happiness. "You look enchanting Hermione."

Hermione adjusted the cloak that matched her ensemble. "That's because I'm happy, in love, and marrying my Prince...He's brooding at the moment...What happened while I was zoning in the tub?"

"Nothing major. Just the usual. The guys were giving him a hard time of it. It's a tradition among men." Ginny smiled at her.

"I'm thrilled that I get to share this with you." Emma smiled. She was also dressed like Ginny and Luna.

"You're part of the family Em, as is Daniel." Hermione hugged her. "I consider you my baby sister of sorts."

"All is as it should be. After all, the two of you are in love, have been married for nearly four months, and baby brat worships the ground that you walk on. You have him by the nose. What's to think about?" Rory and Dromi were dressed in velvet gowns of sapphire with matching cloaks.

"Let's see. You need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." Dromi loved her first Christmas.

"My garter is my blue, my locket is my new. I need something old and something borrowed." Hermione was calm and serene. :You had better not be getting cold feet. It's a little late for that don't you think.:

:Me? Get cold feet? You wound me, my angel. So, are you in that little number or all dolled up now?: Harry was in the chapel Grooms room, reading book six .

:I'm dressed to the nines, but then you will see that in a little less than twenty minutes. Yes Wolfe. It just so happens that I'm wearing that little piece of nothing under the gown. Go back to reading your life story. I'll see you in a little while. I'll be the one wearing the veil.: Hermione smirked. "Boys have one-track minds."

"None of that now, you'll see him in a little while." Rory chided her.

"I believe that I can provide you with your something old." Elizabeth and Katherine walked into the room.

"I have the something borrowed covered." Hermione's mother smiled. "Oh sweetheart, you look beautiful. We would have been here sooner, but we had to trick the press into not following us."

"Aunt Elizabeth, you made it. Mother you both look smashing as well." Hermione was surprised to see the queen, and relieved to see her mother. "I'm happy that you made it to my wedding, Aunt Elizabeth. However did you manage to sneak away?"

"Hermione Anne, a Queen does not sneak. She goes where she wishes to go." Elizabeth winked at her. "As far as anyone is concerned, I am still at home enjoying Christmas Eve." She opened a velvet jewelry case, revealing a pearl, sapphire, and diamond set of jewels. There was a necklace, bracelet, and even a tiara. "This belonged to Mary Stuart, other wise known as Mary Queen of Scots, a brilliant and headstrong young woman, who had the misfortune of angering Queen Elizabeth the first. When Wills confided to me about your wedding about four months ago, I had it sent to me from Balmoral. That's your something old."

"This was a gift to me when you were born it's from Diana." Katherine opened a velvet box, in it was a sapphire and diamond pin shaped like a crescent moon with stars dangling from the tip of it. "This is your something borrowed." She pinned the moon to her cloak.

"Oh, my stars… They're both so beautiful. Thank you both so much. Would it be all right if I just wore the bracelet, Aunt Elizabeth? I can wear the whole ensemble, when they have Harry and I go through an official royal and very public wedding." Hermione didn't wish to step on anyone's feelings.

"You have always been one of mine. The set is yours to keep for always. You have a tiara on your veil and a lovely locket around your neck, so it's only natural for you to wish to only wear the bracelet." Elizabeth gave her a hug. "This is your wedding after all."

"Oh, thank you so much. I love all of you." Hermione teary eyed hugged them both.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Wait until you see what's taking us all to the chapel." Bree and Bastion all dressed up for the wedding, raced into the room. "Hi Aunt Diana! We'll, um, meet you outside." They raced back out.

"Oh, I was hoping that you were going to let her either have or borrow that." Diana appeared beside Hermione. "Oh sweetie, he is going to be blown away when he sees you."

Elizabeth stared at her in shock. "Diana, but how is this possible?"

"My girls like to paint me." Diana gave her a cool look.

"I see. So, you're the one guiding the boys in their decisions." Elizabeth was finding it hard to think of what else to say to someone whom your son and husband had murdered. "I never wanted anything remotely like that to befall upon you."

"This is Hermione's day. If you wish to chat with me then ask Wills. We will set up an appointment to do so. As for me guiding my boys, I am their mother that is what I was born to do, whether it be in this form or otherwise." Diana got regal with her. "I am beside myself with relief that it is Andrew that is their father and not the man who I was railroaded into marrying. Sorry that was crass of me. Like I said before ask Wills to set up a chat. This is Hermione's day. I promised my little Allysia Sarah Katherine that I would be nice today." As if on cue, a smaller version of Diana appeared beside her. "You see I was given a boon, as it were for being good while living and because of the tragic circumstances of my death. My daughter... Yes Elizabeth, I was pregnant when that happened they murdered three innocent lives. In fact, on orders from the Men in gray, they let me bleed to death. I could have lived, but they weren't going to allow it.

Elizabeth stared at her in horror.

Hermione knelt in front of the little girl. "I would have loved to have known you, but I am happy to know that you and your mummy have each other."

"Mummy and I watch over all of you. It's a job, but we like doing it." Ally smile then raced over to the twins. "Rory! Dromi! I miss you so much, but you're really helping my brothers. So, it's okay that you had to leave mummy and me."

"Your big brothers were making a mess out of things and needed us, their angels, to come show them the right path." Dromi smiled down at her.

"Lies are not good. You need to tell him the truth." Ally gave Rory a look.

"I know Ally, but in this case a little white lie isn't going to hurt. He's stressed out over his mountain of responsibilities. Why add to it by telling him what he doesn't need to know, at least not now anyway." Rory hated the look it was like being scolded by someone three times her age.

"Very well, but don't say that I didn't warn you." Ally went back to stand by her mother. "I have to go now happy wedding cousin." She vanished.

"Rory, you did tell him about you know what training didn't you?" Dromi narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Well, I did mention that and then he wanted to row about it, so I kind of let him think that he was getting his way. You know like I always do." Rory shrugged her shoulders. "If he's going to be away for four years in the military, then I will do my magic thing and that's the end of that."

"Aurora, he is going to be training for a year, but then you will be able to see him. He does have breaks in his training." Elizabeth decided to focus on the girls and not at the guilt eating away inside her.

"My boys will be stationed here in England. They are not going anywhere near the middle east and that is not up for negotiation." Diana narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth. "My boys will never see combat period or I will bring your precious monarchy down. Are we clear, Elizabeth?"

"Oh, we are crystal clear, Diana. I was wrong you would have made a smashing Queen. Had Andrew been the oldest and not his brother, dare I say things would have gone smoother. We are in agreement. The boys need not see bloodshed or war. They have seen enough of that following in your footsteps. Harry has adopted a whole group of little ones in Africa. I dare say the only way they would kill anyone in combat, were if it would stop the travesties befalling those countries in Africa." Elizabeth looked at her watch. "We will discuss this and many other things at great length at a later date. Hermione is five minutes late for her wedding."

"That's okay. He's reading book six. The only one who is panicking is Wills." Hermione smiled. "So, can I go get married now or are you both going to continue planning the boys' lives?"

"By all means angel lets get you married." Diana smiled.

--

8:05pm Godric's Hollow Community Chapel

Harry sat in the Grooms room of the chapel reading, the sixth book in the series of his unauthorized autobiography. He wasn't the least bit nervous about saying his vows or that his bride was running a little late. The Vicar was a squib. So, he more than understood why the wedding rings on his and Hermione's fingers were not removable. He had suggested that instead of traditional vows that they say their own vows to each other off the cuff as it were.

"Draco, you really were the target last year." He glanced up at Draco staring out at the lake. "Hey, it's okay. We aren't gods. This is a violent planet to live on. It's nature's way of forever making over things. You know like when the girls use glamour's, only in this case it's the Earth reshaping itself." He tried to cheer him up.

"I know that, but it's just that I hate seeing things like that. Now as for your other comment, yeah, sixth year wasn't much fun for me either. I did sort of bond with Ginny my very own kissing bandit, so it wasn't all bad." Draco turned to look at him.

"Aren't you the least bit nervous? She's going on ten minutes late." Ron adjusted his tie for the tenth time.

"Nah, that kind of happens when you've been married for nearly four months." Harry marked his place and closed the book. "I could pick Draco's brain, while we wait. See what it was that Merlin didn't wish us to know about."

"Please don't, though some of it wasn't all that bad." Draco shot him a pleading look.

"The Chapel's filling up and the horse drawn sleighs are about to arrive with the bride and her wedding party." Logan opened the door to check on him. He was dressed as Draco and Ron and was part of Harry's groomsman. "Oh and so far Dad's avoiding taking to the grandparents. They just arrived with Severus and Sibyll Snape seems like everyone's getting hitched. Maybe they'll be nice and wait until the reception to row. So how is Prince holding up?"

"Like it's no big deal, he's not the least bit stressed." Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "That and he won't let me get near book six."

"You have my journals for fourth thru sixth year. You don't need this." Harry waved the book in his face.

"Well, to be honest... During your fifth year you could have played that guy from Psycho. That whole journal freaked me out, so much that I slept with the light on for a week. My god! You wrote down every dream vision in detail! It was like half the time you were you. Then the other half you were him. Hands down that really was your worst year. I really don't relish having to play any of that. Toad Lady's detention seems brutal. The way you describe yourself being in mind numbing pain, but the whole creating the DA with Hermione, your thoughts on S.P.E.W., the whole caught between two very different girls situation were fascinating." He mused.

"Yeah, I was really angry that year and leave it at that. I call that my Malfoy year." He laughed when Draco nodded vigorously.

"Oh yeah, he was a prat all right. It was easy to think that he was crackers at the time. Still, I did read that article and it did, no matter how much I denied it, open my eyes to some things. That's one reason I wouldn't kill you, like father wanted me to." Draco grinned. "That and I snuck off to see where you were sneaking off to and watched you kick the asses of our countries greatest Aurors."

"I know. I was just reading all about that part." Harry grinned.

"Oi! You're getting married any minute now. This is not the time to be discussing doom and gloom." Logan rolled his eyes at him. "I would be climbing the walls. If I had to recite vows off the cuff like he has to. Nice prince getup by the way, so whose idea was that?"

"Wills suggested it, because his Grams is attending the wedding, besides Hermione loves to see him in it." Draco answered for Harry.

James also in prince attire was standing in the now open doorway. "It's show time gentleman. The ladies have arrived and our family and friends are all seated."

Harry shrank the book and stowed it safely away in his pocket. "Let's go get me officially hitched in the Muggle World." He walked out into the main part of the Chapel.

Wills disappeared behind the doors at the front of the Chapel, as did Henry. The place was packed with family and friends.

"Whoa! What happened to the quite little wedding... This is a full house!" Harry went to take his place next to Father Finnigan, as did Draco, Ron, Daniel, and Logan.

"I don't feel so good." Logan was not much for being in front of large audiences. "My grandparents are staring at me. Oh gods! Thea's parents are glaring at me. We just, uh, met. Evidently she saw me and ran away from Avalon. She's the youngest daughter of Celestra and Cameron. I'm so beyond doomed. You were partially right. Although, Mum is one quarter veela, three quarter fairy, you got that one wrong thank god."

"Just don't pass out or throw up during my wedding. Just stand there and do nothing! Can you handle that or not?" Harry hissed at him.

"Yeah, I can handle that. It's a mission. That's all I have to think..." He passed out cold.

"I knew that was going to happen." Max walked up and took him over to sit beside Thea. "That's your grandson. He's not afraid of anything that is until you get him in front of crowd, and then he goes yellow. So much for your suggestion that he help Harry teach DADA, the kids would have to teach themselves." He rolled his eyes at his father.

"One never knows unless they try. So, we shall see won't we Alexander." Albus arched a brow at his son.

"The name is Max, father. You sent me away remember. I had it legally changed." Max growled.

"Well, that can easily be rectified." Minerva gave him a look.

"Oh, for the love of all that's magic, can I please get married! Is that too much to ask!? You can row all you want at the reception! I don't really care! Just let me get married or I will get angry and you don't want that now do you!" Harry stalked over to them. "Aunt Diana and Aunt Elizabeth went at it around Hermione! Do I have to have the same with the two of you!?"

"No of course not, dear boy, please get married with our blessing." Albus could see that Harry was at his whit's end.

"Why thank you, oh great and powerful Oz!" Harry stalked back up to stand beside Draco.

"Oh great and powerful Oz," Draco frowned at him.

"It's a Muggle book titled The Wizard of Oz. He just called his Uncle a charlatan. Oz was a fake wizard. That wasn't a compliment." Daniel explained.

"Oh gods, please not another one! Are you trying to kill us or something?" Draco muttered under his breath.

"Button it! Or I throw you out that pretty stained-glass window." Harry bared his teeth at him.

Ron decided to calm him down by describing all the hard work that Wills had done for the wedding. "Wills ,uh, out did himself this time. This place is amazing." He took in the ambiance around them. Candles of white and ice blue were lit on tall candelabras garland by roses of white and icy blue, beside each end of the pews. An icy blue silk runner was strewn with white and ice blue rose petals on which Hermione would walk up the aisle to hopefully a calm and cool Harry. The pews were draped with garlands with white and icy blue roses.

"He's getting a Muggle video of it as well." Draco noticed the media crew with their cameras.

"I believe its DVD now, but yeah I see it." Harry had his eyes on the closed doors as music began to play.

--

_I've got nothing..._ Harry's mind went blank the instant the doors opened.

"Uh, Harry, breathe buddy..." Ron saw the panic lighting up in his eyes. "Draco, he just went into major panic mode. I think his mind went blank like when I take a test."

"I would too." Daniel eyed the open doorway. "Oh God! I really want to go sit down now. This is too real for me."

"Yeah, well, this is as real as it gets." Draco glanced over at Harry. "Focus on Hermione. You're already married, so think of this as not that big of a deal."

"Got it think Hermione...nope still blank." Harry was sweating now.

"Uh, the letter... Yeah, think of that letter and you'll be fine." Draco racked his brain for something to tell him.

"Letter, yeah...the letter...nope still nothing." Harry felt like crying his wedding would be ruined. Hermione would hate him for it and all because he went suddenly brain-dead.

Lily hit him in the head, so James got up to check on him. "Oh no, you didn't just go clean slate, mind wise, did you? Not to worry this always happens, but it'll all come back when you see Hermione. Now suck it up. You're a Pendragon. So act like it." He went back to his seat.

"You blockhead! Why do I even think that maybe you'll give him a nice pep talk! Just for that you are on the couch for a month!" Lily hit him again.

"Oh yeah, that was so worth getting growled at by Dad." Harry was now grinning from ear to ear. "He's on the couch for a month."

"Well, I don't blame her for feeling that way. I mean that was kind of the worst father son pep talk on record. He really is new to this isn't he?" Daniel shook his head.

"Oh, now that can't be good. They just shut the doors again. He told Hermione that she has to recite her own vows and she isn't happy." Harry groaned. "Oh well, it'll be midnight when we're married."

--

Hermione and her Party arrived in beautiful horse drawn sleighs that were decorated with the same garlands of roses.

"Hermione you look beautiful, sweetheart." Her father dressed in a dark blue morning suit helped her out of the sleigh.

"Thank you, Daddy." She hugged him. "I think that you and Bastion look smashingly smart as well."

"Bastion is walking your mother up the aisle." Alex smiled down at her.

"Wills outdid himself. The church, the dresses, the sleigh, and the bouquets are all glorious." Hermione walked up the steps and into the Chapel foyer, with Luna, Ginny, Rory, Dromi, Katherine, Elizabeth, and Katarina. She had just arrived with Cedric at the church.

"I am so sorry! We're late as usual, because the press follows us wherever we go these days. Cedric is a hottie in the eyes of teens everywhere." Katie hugged Hermione. "Since he did that one charity fashion show with me for my class and the media covered it, he's been the media's target."

"That's why I sent you your dress. You're never on time for anything. It's a fatal flaw of yours Katie girl." Wills rolled his eyes at her.

"Back off Wills or I will deck you." Cedric growled he was not in a good mood.

"Easy there Golden boy, I'll back off. She's one of my best friends you know." Wills smirked at him.

"Look, I just read a ten page article on how hot I am. There's a Muggle teen magazine complete with survey that think I outrank you and Henry. I saw the guy who's playing me in that same magazine. Let's just say I am not happy! He looks nothing like me at all! I just can't see him as me! Not to mention the guy playing Krum isn't even close to looking like the real guy." Cedric was not having a good day.

"I'll handle this." Katie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him mindless. "There we go all better...now be a good Golden boy and go join Harry, Ron, Daniel, and Draco up at the alter. Do you think that you can do that for me?"

--

"Oh yeah, I think I can do that." Cedric opened the door with a smile on his face, but as soon as he walked inside he wasn't so happy. "Goddamn it, I hate it when she does that!" He went up to stand beside Harry. "Sorry had to ditch the sharks. Are you okay?" He waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Nope I'm doomed." He sighed.

"Yeah, He'll be fine. I saw Hermione." He found himself grabbed by his tie. "No! This is Katarina lipstick not Hermione! I swear!"

"Good because I don't have very much control left temper wise. So get in line and button it." Harry let him go.

"Got it. Getting in line. I don't need AK'd in front of half the Wizarding elite." Cedric stood next to Daniel.

--

"Harry is about to melt down soon." Henry frowned. "He just almost killed Cedric for having Katie's lipstick stain on his mouth."

Wills ignored Henry and hugged Hermione. "You look very beautiful cousin."

"Why thank you, Wills. You did a smashing job planning my wedding and I love you for that." Hermione smiled happily up at him.

"Did you tell her about the change in the ceremony?" Henry hugged Hermione.

"Change," Hermione arched a brow at Wills.

"Seeing as your rings won't come off you and Harry are going to say your own vows from the heart. Father Finn is all for the change." Wills hastily explained as Hermione proceeded to make him S.I.N.G. "Medic..." He gritted his teeth in pain.

"Oh how romantic. You'll be saying your vows from the heart. It's so fitting for the two of you." Katherine was for all it.

"Angel, you can easily speak from your heart. There is no need to kill your cousin." Alex gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I would like to have practiced it on parchment first." Hermione's mind had gone blank.

--

"You girls look beautiful. Come on gimpy. We have to go up and join the others. This way Grams, I'll show you to your seat." Henry tried to keep a straight look on his face, but was failing miserably. He escorted the Queen to her seat, while Wills gimped his way up the aisle to join Harry.

"What happened to you?" Ron, Draco, Daniel, Cedric, and Harry gaped at Wills.

"Your bride made him S.I.N.G, after telling her about that little thing about reciting vows from the heart." Henry was barely containing his laughter.

"I am so going to kick your ass, little brother." Wills grumbled.

"That's my baby." Harry grinned. "By the way, big brother, nice shiner and bloody nose. Want me to heal it for you or do you want to look like dog crap for the wedding photos?"

"That does it! I am so going to kick your ass later." Wills snarled.

"You wish." He put a hand in front of Wills face and healed him. "There now, your royal high horse, all better. Now stand there smile and button it." He went back to stand next to Father Finn.

--

The music began to play inside the Chapel and finally the wedding was underway.

Bastion escorted his mother up the aisle. Bree and Daisy were the adorable flower girls. Rory, Emma, Katie, and Dromi, who were the bridesmaids, followed this. Ginny and Luna then appeared, as the maids of honor and finally Alex and Hermione came into view.

Harry watched as Hermione slowly made her way up the aisle to finally stand beside him. :You look out of this world beautiful my heart.: Harry took her hand in his own.

:I love you so much. You look so smashingly smart in your new prince attire.: She smiled up at him.

The two of them then looked at Father Finn, who then started the ceremony with a prayer.

Alex had to give her away. It took forever for him to get out the words in a broken voice. "Her mother and I do."

Harry literally sighed in relief.

"Harry James and Hermione Anne are going to say their own vows from their hearts, instead of reciting traditional wedding vows." Father Finn smiled at all the wedding guests. Then let the two of them have the spotlight.

Harry and Hermione turned to each other and looked into each others eyes.

--

Vows

Hermione Anne...my Annie

You are the reason that I wake up in the morning. You look at me with that smile and with eyes lit up, with so much love for me, and I am struck with a love, that is stronger than any force in this, or any other universe. You are the fire that keeps me warm. Even when we are far apart, during times when I am falling into a cold unfeeling dark place, it is that fire that always leads me back to your arms. We have been through so much you and I, but never once did you give up on me when all others had. Our bond that started as babies, then resurfaced as eleven-year-olds, has created a love that nothing, and no one can touch let alone destroy. You are my life, my soul, and truly my other half. You my Annie, complete me. Without my beautiful, bossy, hot-tempered, brilliant, taskmaster, I know that I would be truly lost. Therefore, I Harry James Merlin Evans Potter-Pendragon take you Hermione Anne Diana Spencer-Granger as my wife, princess, future queen, best friend, soul mate, mother of our future children, and eternal love of my life. I will love you forever until the end of time.

Hermione had tears shining in her eyes, as did Harry.

Harry James... my Jamie

It has taken a lifetime it seems to catch you. All the trials, heartaches, and tears led us to finding that not only were we best friends and partners in crime. We were soul mates and so much more than either of us ever dreamed. We share a bond, a love that is stronger than anything in existence. It is unbreakable, unbeatable, and can reach as far as the gates of Heaven itself. That bond and love pulled you back to me and started us on this path together. It ignited a love that will endure any heartache, hardship, or obstacle that we will face. You my Jamie complete me. Without my wolfish, intelligent, protective, loving, adventurous, mischievous, flyboy, I would be lost forever. Therefore, I Hermione Anne Diana Spencer-Granger take you Harry James Merlin Evans Potter-Pendragon as my husband, prince, future King, best friend, soul mate, father of our future children, and love of my life for all eternity. I will love you forever until the end of time.

--

Everyone in the chapel was tearing up after they finished their vows to each other.

"As the rings are eternally attached to their fingers, and as they have spoken true and clear of their love for each other. I now pronounce them husband and wife. It is my honor and pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Merlin Evans Potter-Pendragon. You may now kiss your bride." Father Finn smiled at them.

Harry lifted the veil off her face and tenderly kissed his bride.

The whole chapel burst into applause, as the two raced up the aisle, and outside into the crisp night air.

"You're officially mine forever! That has a wonderful ring to it!!" Harry twirled her around in his arms and kissed her.

Hermione's laugh of sheer joy rang out around them. "You are mine forever too you know." She kissed him back, as everyone gathered around to congratulate them.

--

Sanctuary

There was a glorious dome tent, set up in the back lawns of Sanctuary and the reception was in full swing. The tent appeared to be large on the outside, but inside was an area with lavishly set up tables, a buffet, and enormous dance floor where an orchestra and piano were set up on a stage. They were currently playing a myriad of love songs. There was also a complete music system that played the music of the younger guests. Which was what everyone was currently dancing to, since now that dinner was over the party had just begun.

Wills walked up to the two them with microphones in his hands. "All of you who were at last summer's celebration know that our happy couple sang to each other. For a hot fudge sundae for his love, which by the way he never got." The guests laughed, but Harry and Hermione were not smiling anymore. "So, if we really encourage them they might just fancy us with a song."

The family went wild with applause as the orchestra began to play Jim Brickman's Destiny.

Harry and Hermione got to their feet and took the microphones from him. "You're a dead man, Wills. You do know that don't you." Harry growled softly.

"Harry before the final battle left me this locket and a letter that I found last night hidden away in my school trunk. The locket plays our song when you touch the center of the heart. That being the lovely song by Jim Brinkman titled Destiny. Harry and I will now share it with you, our closest family and friends. Now afterwards though the heir to England's throne might have donkey ears and a tail." Hermione and Harry stood in the middle of the now empty dance floor and began to sing, all the while staring into each other's eyes.

They kissed after the last note and the guests went wild with applause.

This is the night by Clay Aiken began to play as if on cued by Wills.

Harry sang to Hermione, as they danced their first dance around the dance floor as husband and wife.

Wills wasn't about to let Hermione off. He cued them to sing Shania Twain's From This Moment On as they twirled or swayed in each others arms

Wills waited until they stopped to kiss, before taking the microphones back from them, while everyone was cheering, whistling, and applauding. "Forgive our younger generation and hold your hands to your ears, because its time to let loose, and dance for awhile!" The music changed to a faster paced song on one of the CD's.

Everyone took a try on the dance floor.

Harry and Hermione were having a blast.

--

"Dad, lets go outside and have that chat now." Max knew that his father was waiting for them to have their talk.

"I'd like that." Albus and Max walked outside the tent and into the cool night air. "So my son, feel free to as Harry would say let me have it. After all, I did send you away those many years ago." Albus waited for Max to lay into him.

"I'm forty on March 21. I'm too old to go postal on my own father. I know that you did what you had to, to make sure that I would live a full life. You are my father the greatest wizard since Merlin and Godric himself. I am proud of it and you for staying true to what you knew had to be done. You took Harry under your wing and guided him to his final bout with Voldemort. I can't even begin to fathom, the heartache that being away from Mother, or me for that matter has done to you. I can see that all of that weight is now off both of your shoulders. You're both full of life and vitality again. I can't turn back the hands of time, but I can start over. Starting with bringing my girls to the school where they should have been from day one. It's their birthright to attend Hogwarts. Alexandra is going to spend her last part of seventh year, here getting to know her grandparents and my side of the family tree. Bianca, is going to spend the last part of her first year and all her other school years to come doing the same thing. I have one request. There is only one Alex now and that is my Lexi. I am Maxwell and I can't change back to Alexander. After all, it's just a name. Can you and mother accept that?" Max got it all off his chest.

"I wanted to call you Maxwell when you were born, but Minerva wanted to stick with the family tradition of names starting with A. I have no problem with calling you Max. After all, it is the only name that you have answered to, since you were eleven-years-old. I just want my son back in my life again." Albus had tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I want my dad back in mine as well." Max and Albus hugged.

"Dad, they're trying to make me...sorry about that…" Logan stopped in midsentence.

"Heaven forbid that you actually have to use the singing lessons that Aunt Dora forced you to take. If Harry can be a man and sing then so can you." Max grinned at his son.

"Aunt Dori made me take etiquette classes, dance classes, and the works. That doesn't mean that I have to use any of it. I am not Lexi." Logan pouted.

"Fear not grandson, you don't have to sing if you don't want to. Although, Harry is going to call you yellow if you don't. Any way you look at it, you really have no choice." Albus winked at him.

"Yeah, well, I don't have to like it Grandpa." Logan sulked.

"Yes, but you see, that is a favorite saying of your cousin Harry's, before he reluctantly goes and does Hermione's every whim." Albus laughed, as the three of them went back to the reception.

--

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were singing, The Shoop, Shoop Song. They were flirting outrageously with their guys as they sang.

"Now that is so not fair! Those girls are practically lap dancing and we know that only one of them gets dessert tonight." Logan couldn't believe what the girls were doing.

James and Arthur were not pleased with Luna or Ginny.

"Very true, but that's half the fun of being young. The girls haven't been this joyous in months, so I am pleased to see them having fun." Albus smiled.

"There's fun and then there's pushing the envelope and two of them are beyond pushing it." Max shook his head. "Now if Alex were doing that I'd have a heart attack."

"No Dad. For bookworm to do anything remotely fun like that, she'd have to be enchanted." Logan corrected him. "Yep, there go Ron and Draco outside for some air."

Thea now had the mike in her hands. "Four years ago on my sixteenth birthday. I went for a look outside my sheltered world, because I was feeling lost and alone. I'm the youngest among my siblings. Who are all married and settled down. We were visiting my Aunt Titania and Uncle Oberon's ancient apple tree, on the grounds of this very unusual school. There was this boy leaning against that same apple tree and he was so unhappy about something or someone. Now it's against the rules of Avalon, especially, for a Princess of the realm to become enchanted by a mortal, whether they be a wizard or not. There was something about this boy that called to me, so I left behind my world, and followed my heart. The boy of course had no idea who I was or from where I came. He did nevertheless offer me his jacket, take me under his wing, and home to his family. That night I did try and go back home, but for some reason the gateway was closed. So, I was trapped in the mortal world. They searched and searched for my parents. I was frightened, so I played like I had no memory. Of course they never found anyone and I became part of their clan. Now because of recent events, my parents and family have come out of hiding... During this time of peace... My world is once more open to me again..." She was startled when Logan took the mike out of her hands.

"Ok that does it! I know where this is heading! There is no way in hell that I am going to let you take her away from me! I watched over her for four years and not once mind you did I take advantage of the situation! I have been the ultimate good boy and she and I are getting married, goddamn it! I love her! She loves me! Live with it! I am not mortal, not full mortal anyway. My mum is ¾ Fay and ¼ Veela that has to count for something! I have my own Omni powerful Grandfather as well..." Cameron took the mike away from him.

"The choice foolish one is not yours! I care not if Albus is your grandfather! My child has been missing for four years! We thought her dead by the hands of Voldemort or his followers! She is coming home and that is the end of it! Now enough! You are making a scene!" Cameron snarled.

Thea got between the two of them. "Daddy, please don't turn him to ashes! I love him!"

"That rule has not been bent or broken, since your Uncle Arthur! It will not be broken now!" Cameron was not budging in his decision.

"That was Grandpa's fault! He mucked everything up! This is the new millennia! It's time for change!" She shouted back.

"Thanks Thea for the reminder." Merlin grumbled. "I was on your side of things! After that zinger, I might just change my mind."

"I say that Logan has earned the right to marry Thea. I saved all your omni immortal asses from Voldemort. What I say damn well should matter to all of you." Harry stood in front of Thea.

"Nephew this is none of your concern!" Cameron glared at him.

"The hell it is! Logan is my cousin, as is Thea! It is because of me that you have your Xander, Chloe, and Daisy back! You owe me Uncle Cameron and I am collecting! Logan gets to marry Thea or I will go Next Merlin on your ass and you don't want that!" Harry stared down his Uncle. "You are honor bound by your precious code to honor my request! I am a Prince of Avalon a direct descendent of Merlin and Mab, as well as of Earth!" The gauntlet had been thrown down at Cameron's feet.

"Calm your temper, Grandson. There is no need to vanquish your uncle, over the fact that Logan had no idea, who it was he took under his wing four years ago. The law that Cameron wants to enact is not relevant. Logan will marry Thea, as soon as it is arranged, tomorrow evening in the palace gardens." Mab walked over to Harry. "He is worthy of Valentina's love and has the bloodline that has heralded great wizards of this world. This discussion is now ended."

Thea hugged her grandmother. :Thanks Grams. It was either that or tie him down and drag him to the alter.: She giggled. :Thanks Daddy. You were beyond convincing.:

Mab hugged her back. :He is male. They do not like to lose their freedom, unless the situation calls for it.: She smiled.

:Anything for my baby girl, all I wish is your happiness. If this semi-mortal is who you wish to wed, then you have my blessing.: Cameron went to hug her. "I believe this is when you mortals like to say gotcha!" He winked at Logan.

"You see cousin. This is what happens when you drag your feet for a year and a half, because you don't like crowds. She's been in contact with her family ever since the mission. That man glaring daggers at you in Germany, was Xander her big brother. He happens to be my guardian. He always knows where I am and he saw his sister seriously kissing you under a fairy tree. You were doomed after that. You don't kiss under one of those. It's against the rules. Hermione and I were married last August, because of it. I told him that you were engaged, so that meant that you were honorable. Thea told me that it would be near impossible to get you to say anything in front of a crowd. That it would take a royal decree from Mab, so the two of us planned this whole thing a week ago." Harry grinned.

"That's my boy! That was beyond anything that Sirius and I would have thought up!" James did a little bow.

"That was genius pure and simple!" Sirius did the same.

"Oi! Harry ain't broken! He's just faking it to humor Hermione!" Fred and George saluted them with their Butterbeer.

"Hey! I happen to be a Marauder too, thank you very much!" She turned them into mules.

"You are indeed the master, but I would have married Thea eventually. I was brought up to ask the parents permission first. Aunt Dora drilled that into my head." Logan flushed crimson.

"Young one, if you wish my blessing then sing something to my daughter. It is our tradition." Celestra smiled at him.

"Well, kid looks like your honor bound." Max chuckled.

"Oh gods, I have nothing..." Logan gulped.

"Oh, for the love of magic, watch and learn you yellow bellied coward." Harry took the mike from him, walked over to Wills, growled something in his ear, which had him grinning, and then went to stand beside Hermione.

"The things I do for my family." He started to sing a song (_In my heart _by Three Dog Night.) When the song was over he got his reward a two minute kiss. "Now beat that Quinn or are you chicken." He even went as far as to make chicken sounds.

"Oh, you are so on, but I'm not gonna it play safe! They want to know how I feel about her in a song! Well, they asked for it!" He stalked over to Wills growled something in his ear and then stalked over in front of his bride-to-be.

"I am so gonna make you squirm for tricking me." He nodded at Wills, Clay Aiken's Touch began playing the song of sheer seduction. He was as good as his word and did indeed make her squirm, while mesmerizing nearly every female by his song.

"I don't understand. Why they are so mesmerized by him? So what if he can sing." Hermione growled.

"Honey, you're immune, because I took that potion and then you kissed me. It must work on females as well." Harry kissed her on the top of her head. "I have an idea." He thought of the potion in question and it appeared in his hand. "Drink that all up like a good girl and maybe you won't kill him by the end of the night."

"Excellent idea, grandson," Merlin chuckled. "It can't hurt to try, as it is he'll be lucky to make his wedding day."

"Humor me. I thought of making it taste better." Harry pouted.

"Fine. I'll humor you, but he just annoys me. It's like having someone run their nails down a chalkboard." She downed the potion.

Thea and Logan were kissing by the end of the song.

"I would say that he more than conveyed his feelings with that song. Wouldn't you father?" Xander grinned at Cameron.

"That's my boy." Max grinned.

"You got that right and he's all mine." Thea snuggled against Logan. "Or will be tomorrow night."

Logan looked around at the mesmerized ladies staring at him and grinned. "That's why I don't sing it, uh, turns on the charm ten fold… or not." Hermione was glaring at him. "I don't get it! No girl has ever been immune to it when I sing!" He stared at her in disbelief.

Hermione stalked up to him. "Listen you annoying worm, next time choose something that is just for you and Thea! Not just because you feel the need to one up my husband!" She poked him in the chest. "Your charm is annoying at best, but you can sing, that much I will give you credit for. Now you will sing a song that is more suitable with Draco and Harry and you will like it!"

Logan took a step back, "Sure Princess, if that's your wish, uh, All for Love be okay with you?"

"Oh gods, not her too," Draco eyed her warily. "So, much for that idea it didn't work."

"Let's just sing it and humor her." Harry dragged Wills over to them.

"One song coming up," Henry cued the music. "Don't look at me. I only sing in the shower."

"Dreamboat you haven't sung to me yet. Go sing with them please." Rory pouted.

"I don't think so." Wills narrowed his eyes at her.

"Please for me." Rory brought on the tears.

"Just sing or we're all doomed!" Draco hissed.

"Yeah, what he said!" Logan hissed.

"Don't ask just sing and make them both happy or you'll find out why she wanted to go into the family business the hard way." Harry growled.

"Well?" Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.

"Is she?" Wills glared at Harry as the music started playing. "And what the hell was that suppose to mean!?"

"No comment." Harry smirked the music was playing now.

They sang the song.

Hermione's ruffled feathers were soothed and Rory got her song as well.

"Thank you that was a much better song choice." Hermione walked over and kissed Logan on his cheek.

Logan eyed her warily. "Uh, thanks..."

"Look, you and Harry are obviously like Uncle Sirius and Uncle James. So, I have to try to make an effort to be at least civil towards you. I took the antilove potion in full. So, maybe that will help me be able to at least be around you, without wanting to strangle you for your annoyance factor." Hermione went off to talk to the girls.

"Take what you can get, my friend. Trust me. I know what its like to have Hermione as an enemy. You don't want that." Draco hissed.

"This is a challenge. I like a good challenge." Logan grinned.

"You're beyond pathetic." Harry went to go join Hermione. "We're even for dragging me out of that situation a week ago, when I blacked out during that whole dragon incident."

Hermione turned on her heel stalked over to the two of them and did not look pleased at all. "You saved his life?"

Logan grinned, "Yeah, risked going through Giants waging war with the dragons, and Dementors to get to him, after he blacked out or became tapped out. He can only do so many dark curses and fight so many Dementors at one time, even the Next Merlin has a limit." Hermione hugged him.

"Thank you for bringing him back to me in one-piece." She whimpered.

"That's what I'm here for, to make sure that he comes back to you in one-piece, after every mission." He hugged her back.

--

"Yeah, he's my back up, for when the HBP ring decides to have dessert, and leaves me high and dry!" Harry glared at Merlin.

"You said that you could handle it! How was I supposed to know that you were going to go and almost do an Arthur!" Merlin grumbled.

"Tonks ran into the situation head on and I had to back her up! That was so not an Arthur!!" Harry sneered.

"Oh, well, in that case so sorry. Next time I'll check in on you from time to time." Merlin rolled his eyes at him. "You are Arthur incarnate when on a mission, take no prisoners, and defeat the enemy is your motto."

"It got him Camelot back, so leave him be, Dad." Arthur Pendragon appeared beside him. "Will you please stop calling me a failure! I may not have had the pleasure of seeing Godric born, but I did have three beautiful daughters with Gwen! Now focus on another subject, before she sentences him to a fate worse than death on his wedding night!"

"Honestly, could you be more tactless!" Gwen appeared next to him. "You left him to his fate, not your father! In fact he hasn't been in that ring for months, where as you have! You just wanted him to be able to have a nice war story tell his little girls!"

"That's King Arthur!" Elizabeth fainted in her son's arms.

"Woman! That was need-to-know information! Dad was getting the blame not me! He is after all, the reason we are all dead! He and mothers baby sister had that thing and it all went bad after that didn't it!" Arthur glared at her. "Mordrid was not my spawn! Gwen had three girls in one try in the middle of a bloody storm and no Merlin around either. We left Lancelot in charge and took a holiday. She took ten years off my life. I wouldn't trade that for the world though." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I'll have you know that we had fifty years of peace. Lancelot's son married our Ginny. So, knock it off! When you say that I ruined everything, because you fell for Morgana's trap!! She seduced you, weak minded fool that you are, and had Mordrid! So, it was your fault that it went badly! Lance did not betray me or bed my Queen, as your scribes have written! It was him not keeping it buttoned that mucked it all up! I was under the influence of the bitches mind control! We both were, so go back to enjoying my Grandson's wedding!" He and Gwen went back into the rings.

"He gets that from me you know." Mab smirked.

"Yes, well, I like the mortal yarn better than his factual one." Merlin grumbled.

"That tears it. I'm writing that book." Hermione thought of what would keep her occupied during nine months of eventual boredom.

"Gods, it was like looking at a mirror." James grinned at Lily.

"Yes honey, he is your grandfather that would make sense." Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry if my tirade awhile ago made a mess of your reception." Logan felt guilty.

"No this is what always happens at things like this." Hermione and Harry grinned.

--

An hour later the cake appeared and the happy couple cut the first piece to feed each other nicely for the photographer, but then after the snaps were taken smashed it in each others faces. Where they then took turns kissing it off.

Hours went by and at midnight, they all rang Christmas in with a toast. They had danced their feet off, ate till they would burst, watched the Weasley twins special fireworks display, had taken what seemed like a thousand pictures, and were ready for some alone time at the castle. There would be no honeymoon away, until the summer, so Albus had given them their early Christmas present. The top floor of the Camelot Wing, above his parent's wing, was all theirs. It's entrance guarded by the portrait of Sir Cadogan.

"Hermione and I would like to say thank you for coming and sharing our private moment with us. Now if all you single gents will all gather around, I'm gonna throw the garter." Harry used his wand as a microphone to get everyone's attention. "Have a seat, my love." Harry smirked when she reluctantly sat on a chair on the stage.

"Anyone goes cheeky on me and I will make you into a Flobberworm." Hermione growled at the guys gathering down on the dance floor.

Harry went about the tradition of slipping the garter off her leg, exposing its perfection to the guys. They wolf whistled as he slipped it off. "Okay gents! Lets see who gets the next turn." Harry kissed his furiously blushing bride, before standing to face the guys.

"That's mine." Ron growled at Draco.

"Fraid not mate that's mine," Draco grinned.

"It's on mate, because I want it as well." Wills grinned.

"Sorry, to disappoint all of you, but it's going to be mine." Henry growled.

"I catch the snitch; you guys haven't a chance in hell." Cedric grinned.

"Hey, I caught the snitch too, so it's even!" Draco growled.

"No Draco. You see I'm good at catching the snitch. You suck at it." Cedric grinned. "Now Keeping that's another story altogether."

"He's right Draco." Several guys grinned.

"Yeah, well, the only reason I was on the team was to kick Harry's ass and father wanted me to. I hated catching the snitch." Draco grinned.

"Hey guys, focus or Hermione is going to kill you!" Logan shouted over at them.

"Why aren't you over here Logan?" Ron frowned.

"I'm getting married in the evening. I don't need that bit of lace." He winked at them.

Daniel, Fred, George, Tom, Rupert, Seamus, Neville and Dean all had eyes for the bit of lace in Harry's hands.

"Ready guys... Well may the best man win." He shot the garter at the crowd of young single males.

Cedric was the lucky gent who caught it, "Told ya."

"Nice catch Cedric!" Harry clapped.

Hermione took his wand and used it to call on the women. "Okay ladies! I'm going to throw the bouquet." She picked up an identical bouquet of flowers, not wishing to toss her original one.

The girls gathered civilly on the dance floor, she threw it high into the air, and straight into Kate's arms.

"Looks like you and Cedric are the next to be married." Rory and Dromi hugged Kate.

"Nice catch Kate!" Hermione clapped.

Kate blushed as Cedric pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"To the family we will see you back at the castle; to our friends we will see most of you in a week or at the Ball. To everyone we wish you Happy Christmas and a glorious New Year." They vanished from the stage.

--

They appeared on the stairs in the Camelot Wing in front of the portrait of Sir Cadogan.

"Joyous night of nights, you of course may pass." He bowed to them as Harry swept her into his arms. "However, to all others I say nay, until told otherwise of course by the two of you." The portrait moved aside and he carried her over the threshold of their new private flat. It was similar to the others, only it had fewer floors to get to by stairs, and a kitchen. The two decided to explore their place later much later and retired to their master suite.

--

Chapter 21

Ferria

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	21. Ferria

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter 21

Ferria

--

Christmas even then there is never a dull moment in Harry's world.

--

Ron glared at Sir C in annoyance, "Listen you, old windbag! It's Christmas morning and we can't get started without the two of them!"

"I am bound by duty, Sir! None shall pass! So says Sir Cadogan!" Sir C pulled his sword on him.

"Are you telling us that there's no password used to gain entry?!" Draco wasn't pleased either.

"No password? So, Harry and Hermione are the only ones that can get through your portrait?" Ginny asked in a calm tone.

"Aye, fair maiden, only the residing couple may pass, until they command otherwise." The portrait liked Ginny.

"That settles it then. We'll have to wait until they surface. I'm going down to have breakfast." Luna headed down the stairs and back into the Pendragon Wing.

"Me too, I'm starving." Ginny followed her.

"Fine we'll eat, but then we're gonna see them." Ron grumbled.

"Remember third year and the Fat Lady's portrait? That bloody well can happen to you!" Draco glared at the knight, before the two of them stalked off to eat breakfast.

"Threat's do not scare Sir Cadogan! Away fat pony we ride! There are wenches a foot!" He left his portrait just in case.

--

Harry and Hermione frowned when they couldn't leave their new quarters the conventional way. "They must have threatened Sir C and he left his post." Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "This means that we're marooned in our new digs."

"Wolfe, its Christmas morning our family will be waiting for us." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and spoke to him between mind numbing kisses. "You know very well that we can just leave here by apparating Merlin/Mab style."

Harry glanced at the time on his watch, it was going on eight. "So, I'll fix you breakfast in bed in our new Kitchen and we'll join them at noon." He gave her his best big bad wolf look. "You did say the magic word after all."

"Down boy. It's our first Christmas with your whole family. We will not keep them waiting." Hermione took a step away from him. "That and we have somewhere to be at by ten or has that conveniently slipped your mind?"

"It's the first morning of our honeymoon. I don't wish to share you with anyone yet." He pouted. "As for the other, well, not gonna happen in this..." Hermione gave him the look and he sighed in defeat. "You win, sweetness. Of course you're right. It is Christmas and the first one where everyone is alive to boot." He pouted like a boy denied a cookie before dinner. "It's just that I got what I wanted for Christmas already and wish to enjoy my present again."

"I know. I feel the same way, Wolfe, but today it's family before anything else." Hermione glanced down at the lingerie that she was now wearing instead of her slacks and sweater. "Behave yourself, Jamie." She changed into more fitting clothes, a sapphire blue lace camisole with a sheer silk sapphire blouse, velvet trousers of the same color, and ballet style flats caressed her feet. "We are going to church. We promised my parents and it wasn't a suggestion more like an order from Aunt Elizabeth."

"I can't help it. You called me, Wolfe. Besides, that outfit is sheer torture for me to see you in." Harry eyed her as if she were his last meal.

"Sweaters are too casual for church, besides this is more fun." She blew him a kiss and vanished.

"I had better get some choice presents for this sacrifice!" Harry grumbled before changing from pajama bottoms into a suit, suitable for wearing to Christmas services at St Paul's Cathedral. "If the press gets in my face they are beyond ashes!" He vanished.

--

Harry appeared in the Pendragon Wing common room.

Hermione was currently enjoying a breakfast of tea and toast.

"Happy Christmas, everyone. I trust that you had a nice time last night at the wedding. The reception sure wasn't dull. Wills outdid himself and we are going to do the same for Wills, Henry, Rory, and Dromi when the time is right. I'd say the same for Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Luna, but Aunt Molly and Mum wouldn't like not planning their weddings." Harry went over and hugged his parents.

"Uh, a little overdressed for Christmas morning aren't you?" James arched a brow at his son.

"I have to go to church. It was a royal summons." He sulked.

"I see, so that explains Wills, Henry, Rory, and Dromi as well." James chuckled when Harry flashed him the usual sign. "Happy Christmas, son. The boys wish to vandalize Sir C, for not letting them into your new private lair." James grinned at him.

"That portrait is rude, but he does do his duty that being to make sure the two of you have alone time." Lily hugged him. "Happy Christmas, baby."

"As there isn't a password to guess, he does make the perfect do not disturb sign." Harry couldn't believe that Hermione wasn't in her usual mood to eat. "She's not eating..."

James noted the same thing. "She was the same way at your reception. Don't sweat it, son. It's too early to tell what you're obviously thinking, but if she is then savor this time while you can. There will come a time when she won't let you eat anything. You on the other hand need all the food that you can eat, if you get my meaning." He arched a knowing brow at him.

"Yeah, Dad, I get it so much so I'm gonna go fix myself a plate of breakfast." Harry went to load a plate up with food and then sat down next to Hermione.

"The boy is doomed." James chuckled. "I just don't have the heart to tell him yet." He sipped his tea.

Lily watched as Hermione suddenly got her appetite back and took the fork right out of his hands. "I know. We only eat during this time if it's off our husbands plates, otherwise food isn't appealing." She kissed his cheek. "Then there's that whole morning, noon, and night nausea that comes with it."

"Who knows maybe that part will skip him entirely? So far he's only moody as all get out." James placed a protective hand over her swollen middle and the twins kicked hello. "Good morning, Michael and Bell." He chuckled bending down to place a loving kiss on her middle.

Draco and Ron walked over to Harry and Hermione to give them their opinion of Sir C.

"Doors lock just fine. Why the annoying watchdog?" Ron grumbled.

"He's a pathetic excuse for a portrait door that's for sure. I mean didn't he let in Uncle Sirius third year?" Draco growled.

"Yeah, that's right! The cheeky, annoying, sorry excuse for a knight did let him in!" Ron snarled. "Why can't you both just have a floor here in this wing?"

Harry ignored their comments and glanced around the Common room. "Where did our doubles go to this morning? Logan and Thea and the rest, where are they?"

"Son, its Christmas and they have families. They're minors and were called home by their parents. I didn't think that staying until New Years, was really going to go over well, after a few days. They rarely see their kids as it is." James munched on a piece of bacon. "Now as for Logan, Thea and the rest, again it's Christmas. They popped back to France to break the news to Aunt Dora that he and Harley are packing up and moving here. They'll be returning this evening and I pray to the gods that they don't bring back Aunt Dora with them. She makes Olympe's actions tame and Aunt Minerva can't stand her."

Lily snatched the bacon from his hand.

"Alas, it was too good to wish for my eating breakfast this morning, so it's back to munching on apples." He took one out of his pocket and bit into it.

Harry gave up eating his breakfast. He let Hermione, who had eaten half of it, have the rest. "I've met Aunt Dora and all I can say is run for your lives. She's like a French female Franc and Beau combined. Now as for Sir C, he's doing what he's meant to and that's let us be able to have alone time when we wish it. I'm sorry if he annoys you, but he's staying right where he is. Come January we'll have a door, but for now not gonna happen. So, sorry if you don't approve, we earned it. Our place has a Kitchen. So we won't starve." Harry risked snagging some bacon off his plate and Hermione slapped it away.

"If you're hungry get your own plate." She bared her teeth at him.

"That is my plate, lioness." Harry, not wanting to row, calmly got up to see if any food was left on the buffet.

"I was really only hungry for tea and toast, then I saw your plate, and that looked better to me." She happily munched on the piece of bacon that Harry had tried to snag.

"Happy Christmas, Ladies." Harry smiled at Luna and Ginny.

"Happy Christmas, big brother." The girls kissed him, because he was standing under the mistletoe.

"Darling, Wolfe." Hermione narrowed her eyes at them. "Move you are standing under the mistletoe!"

Harry looked up then at Hermione. "I was trying to get some food. My bad okay! For Merlin's sake, Hermione, there is nothing going on between me and my baby sisters!" He looked at the buffet there was a bowl of fresh fruit, but alas no breakfast to be found. "Oh well, an apple is better than nothing I guess." He prayed that Hermione's moodiness and weird changes of appetite weren't omens of trials to come. He stashed two more apples in his pockets for later. "So, how exactly are the latest family members gonna fit in the Family wing?"

"I think I need to tell you something about your new place." James was dreading this conversation. "Now that Logan and Thea are going to be married as well and the castle is being testy about making two more floors... I think this area is near tapped out magic wise or the castle wants a break. The four of you will be sharing the Common room area, but will have separate floors. Just like this wing has."

Harry closed his eyes and thought of the triplets needing a Dad and not someone in Azkaban, because the urge to kill someone was very great. "If this is your idea of payback, I bloody well helped bring you back into being and I can bloody well take you back out!"

"That went well... He took it better than I thought he would." James hid behind his very pregnant wife. "My gods are you going to carry the kids instead of her?!"

"I am not expecting the triplets yet." She wrinkled her nose at James. "Besides, even if I were, which I am not, it's way too early to tell."

"Bloody Hell! It's Christmas morning! Give us a break!!" Ron and Draco grabbed the girls and raced for Wills and Henry's rooms. "We'd rather brave the wrath of Wills and Henry than you!"

"Oh gods! I'm doomed!" Harry burst into tears. "Just shoot me and get it over with."

"Its okay, baby. I know that this makes one moody and you didn't mean to threaten to kill your father. It seems as though, that Fay blood running through your veins is stronger than that of your mortal blood." Lily shook her head at her son.

To Harry's dismay Hermione was on his father's side about this.

"I don't mind. I like Thea and as for Logan, well, he did save your life. After all, it's just the Common Room. We still get our own private floor for space. I thought that you and Logan were best mates." She walked over and kissed away his tears.

"What is this Prenatal Male Syndrome or something?" Harry was beyond the mood to panic and run for the hills. "I'll never survive!" He sat down and buried his face in his hands.

There was a flash inside one the presents, beside the Christmas tree.

Ferria made her appearance on his shoulder. Albus, Merlin, and Mab's present to him, a baby female phoenix with beautiful plumage of various shades of pinks and red's with golden wing tips. Her almond shaped eyes were the a shade amber and gold. She cooed and rubbed her head against his cheek.

"Harry! There's a phoenix on your shoulder." Hermione stared at Ferria in surprise.

Harry glanced over at his right shoulder and found himself eye to eye with Ferria. "Fantastic! Yes! Happy Christmas, to me!" He had her perched on his arm. "Do you have a name?"

"Her name is Ferria. She's a baby that Merlin, Mab, and Uncle Albus picked out for you in Avalon. That's why Fawkes is so cheesed off at you. He thinks that she's his replacement." James grinned. "The pups and cats adore her. We tested that out a week ago."

"She's been in our room for two weeks now. It's been a challenge keeping her secret from everyone." Lily laughed when she hopped off Harry's arm and landed on Hermione's head.

"She sure isn't heavy or anything. Hello Ferria, give me a moment and then you can sit on my shoulder." She thought of the suede poncho that matched her outfit. "There now that's much better isn't it?"

Ferria hopped down onto her shoulder and cooed at her.

"She's gorgeous. Are you sure that she's mine?" Harry walked over to the cage and read the card three times. "Hot damn! She's ours, Hermione! This is what I call a choice present! Sure no problem. We'll share our flat with Logan and Thea."

"She just learned to fly and hasn't even had her first burning day yet." James grinned when she flew over to Lily. "Oh and she tends to wanna protect expectant mothers."

"Well, that will be good for when I am pregnant, which I am not." Ferria landed on her head and stared down at her. "I am not pregnant baby bird, so stop staring down at me."

"Is it safe to come out...No way! That's a phoenix!" Draco and Ron saw what was sitting on Hermione's head.

"Oh wow! She's glorious!" Luna and Ginny gasped.

"You know if in fact she is pregnant, no amount of hiding is gonna make it go away!" Wills snarled at them.

"Shut up! We wish to live!" Draco, Ron, Luna, and Ginny hissed at him.

"Now that's what I call a choice present, sitting on top of baby sis's head." Henry ignored the five of them and chanced entering the room.

"That's Ferria." Dromi and Rory grinned. "We've been helping Mum and Dad take care of her."

Wills walked out into the Common Room to get a better look at Ferria. "She's as big as Pig is."

"She's a baby. You dumb ass." Hermione growled.

"Nope back to hiding we go." Draco, Ginny, Luna, and Ron raced into the media room.

"Happy Christmas!" Sirius and Jenna walked into the Common Room.

Ferria flew over to sit on Jenna's shoulder.

"Hello there Ferria, finally free are we." Sirius stroked her wing.

"You are just the most beautiful thing with feathers yes you are." Jenna cooed at her.

Ferria flew back over to sit on Hermione's head.

Harry buried his face in his hands. "I'm doomed." He chanted in misery.

"You're wrong." Hermione set her back on her shoulder.

"Wrong about what, baby sis?" Wills grinned.

"Nothing that you need to know about," Hermione glared at him. "Nosy royal pain in my back side."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Wills chuckled. "We're gonna have to open presents later. We have to be in London in thirty minutes."

Remus and Gene walked in. "Happy Christmas everyone!"

Again, Ferria flew over to Gene and then looked over at Hermione.

"I see that you have a new charge to protect." Gene saw the way Ferria was glancing at Hermione and sighed.

"No wonder the boy's moody as all get out and muttering that he's doomed on the couch." Remus chuckled.

Tonks walked in with Charlie into the room. "Happy Christmas!"

Ferria flew over and sat on Tonks head. "Ferria, why is it that you love to land on heads." She set her on her shoulder.

Harry went from utter misery to grinning from ear to ear. "Well, I'll not be doomed alone."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Why? What's up with you this time, baby brother? Who did you threaten to kill, anyone I know?" He watched Ferria go from Gene, to Jenna, to Lily, to Tonks, and then to sit on Hermione's head. "Us parents?"

"I'm not ready for that yet..." Tonks fainted in Charlie's arms.

"Tonks too!! Oh gods! We're gonna die!" Draco exclaimed.

"That does it! We are so moving back to the dorms where it's safe!" Ron grumbled.

Hermione blinked up at Ferria, looked over at Harry grinning at her, and sighed. "So, they'll be born a couple of days early on Henry's birthday. We'll still love them anyway. I'm not going to go exorcist with you people! Honestly! You boys are such scare babies! It's not like you're the ones that have the buddle or bundles of joy!"

"Someone get me that pensive! We'll show her how Harry was yesterday!" Ron snarled.

"Unless you wish me to go exorcist on your ass, I would suggest that you drop it!" Harry growled.

"Please take him to church! Maybe it'll perform a miracle on his personality!" Draco was just not for mood swing round two.

"Oh bugger! If we're late Grams is gonna flay us alive!" Wills glanced at his watch.

"If Grams finds out about Hermione, she's gonna flay Harry alive." Henry smirked.

"I'd like to see her try! As it is after last night, she probably won't be up to going to church! She faced off with your Mum and baby sister, and then got to see King Arthur and Queen Guinevere to boot! We are going to go to the powered room! Then we can leave!" Hermione stalked up the stairs.

Harry suddenly felt the need to run to the nearest bathroom. "Damn she said we!" He ran passed her.

"Nope, he got that as well I see." James was grinning from ear to ear and Ferria was sitting on his shoulder.

--

Harry stared out of the Bentley's tinted glass windows, as they drove towards their destination. "I still think this is a bad idea. Shouldn't I at least use the _Dissimulo_ _Charm_ to disguise myself?"

"You have no reason to hide, besides this way we can walk around in public. We're here because we promised and like it or not they are family." Hermione was dressed in a blue dress that matched his midnight blue suit perfectly. "Wills also needed back up for when we wish to return to the castle."

"Relax, little brother. Just nod and smile. That's all there is to this." Henry grinned.

"The flashes from the cameras will blind you at first, but just carry on to the front steps." Wills coached him.

"Try not to let them annoy you into jinxing them too much." Rory patted his hand.

"Just ignore them. That's what I do. I focus on Henry and not them." Dromi advised, as they pulled up to the Cathedral.

They got out of the car one by one amid shouts from the media and fans of the 'Four Hearts' of the royal family.

"You're royal highness! Did you ask her to marry you yet?" A reporter shouted at Wills, as he helped Rory from the car.

"Harry! Did she say yes?" Another shouted at Henry, as he helped Dromi.

"Look! The princesses are wearing rings!" One of the fans screamed with excitement.

"Oh my, god! Who is that hunk getting out of the car! Is that Daniel Radcliffe? No! He's older and taller than him!" A girl shrieked with excitement when Harry got out then turned to help Hermione. "Who's she? She looks like Emma! No she's older too?"

"When's the official announcement?" The reporters shouted at the four of them. "Hang on a minute! They brought the mystery couple that was at the palace yesterday afternoon!"

All the press focused on Harry and Hermione.

"Your highness, who's the mystery couple?" Shouts rang out.

Wills turned to look at the press with a smirk on his face. "Mystery couple…" He laughed. "Harry, our Ducky is part of a mystery."

"They haven't seen her in ages, so I reckon she's a bit of a mystery to them." Henry chuckled. "Harry, I can understand, but Hermione...well, no I can see their point." He laughed.

"Go ahead or you'll never hear the end of it." Harry and Hermione paused at the steps to let them take pictures of them.

"Are you sure about this, baby brother?" Rory and Dromi frowned at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go ahead, Wills. Tell them who we are, so we can join everyone inside." Harry nodded.

"There will be no questions. We have to join our family inside for Christmas Mass, but afterwards we might answer a few of them." Wills smiled at the press. "This is our cousin Lady Hermione Anne Diana Spencer-Granger and her new husband of less than a day his royal Highness Crown Prince Harry James Merlin Evans Potter-Pendragon. He also happens to be Princess Katherine Aurora and Princess Andromeda Marie's nineteen-year-old brother and is the third oldest of their siblings. They have a younger brother of seventeen, Prince Draco Sirius Lancelot and a sister of sixteen Princess Lunette Serena Diana. Both of whom are home at the family castle in Scotland enjoying Christmas with their parents, Prince James Harry Stephen Arthur Michael and Princess Lily Rosalyn Marie Evans Potter-Pendragon of the Isle of Avalon Monarchy. Now that is all that I am going to say. We're late as it is." Wills and the others rushed inside and the doors to the cathedral closed to the public and the press.

"Remind me to kill you later. Right now it would be bad form. Because we are in a church." Harry glowered at Wills.

"You blockhead!" Hermione hit Wills in the head with the heel of her hand. "You idiot!" She kicked him in the ass. "You tactless moron! You just completely disclosed our world!" She hissed at him slamming him with her purse.

"He said to tell them who you are! So that's what I did." Wills decided that standing behind Rory was a good idea.

"You asked for it. He goes all princely when he talks to the press and tends to tell the truth most of the time." Henry gave Wills a look. "She's right. You are so screwed, big brother."

"Look at it this way! How am I going to explain the billion or so pounds from Jo, unless some part of the truth comes out?! So that's what I did; besides Merlin disclosed you first! He put the Sword and the Stone in front of the palace on the island! I found that out from Dad last night!" Wills hissed back.

"Get your tails in here now!" Andrew was not in a good mood. "We will deal with William's slip of the tongue after church!"

"No. I'm going to kill him after church." Harry hissed back.

"You and Hermione were on the front page of every paper. Evidently, someone did see you appear out of nowhere in front of the palace. You are going have to learn the art of spinning a story really fast. Think about that while you sit there and behave with the family!" Andrew pointed to the closed doors.

"I'm good, but I'm not that good." Harry grumbled. "Gramps is gonna flay me alive."

"No one is that good not even your father, Sirius, and the twins combined." Hermione hissed.

"Oh well, I love a challenge." Harry started thinking of a way out of the mess that Wills and the event yesterday had gotten them into.

--

Harry stared at the sea of press that awaited them as soon as they stepped out of the church. "Don't make me do this! I'd rather fight you know who again than do this..." He gulped.

"I was afraid of this. It's like they breed like rabbits or something. Oh bugger, that Nanda from the Insider is here." Wills eyes narrowed as he spied someone in the crowd. "Oh shit, little brother, guess who showed up the Paris Hilton of South Africa and your Ex-party girl!"

"This is just going from bad to worse. Marietta is standing over there! Son of a bitch! That's just all I need a Cho spy/reporter!" Harry grumbled. "Our big brothers are here as well with Katie Bell."

"Oh cripes, I never broke it off with her face-to-face. This is gonna get messy." Henry groaned.

"Henry Charles Albert David! Which one is she?!" Dromi narrowed her eyes at the crowd.

"Oh, that's easy. She's the one that's standing on the church steps, dressed as a lady of the night. Like I said the Paris Hilton clone." Wills pointed out the blonde in the minidress.

"Harry, you are gonna talk to me right now! You're nothing but a coward not taking my calls!" Cassie stalked up to them.

Dromi stood between Henry and Cassie. "He's mine! Go back to Africa and find your own prince!" She growled.

"He was mine first! You stole him from me!" Cassie went to slap Dromi in the face, but she found her hand blocked by Henry.

"Look, you were a fling; I was sewing my royal oats as it were. You were an outlet away from my Uncle and his mistress, and nothing more. I didn't know what love was, until I met, my angel. She doesn't make me want to drink, smoke, or pressure me into doing any of the tripe that I used to do! Now get back on a plane to South Africa and party till your brain fries, for all I care! Just never come near what is mine or my family again!" Henry was cold as ice with Cassie.

"You are nothing but a playboy user and that's just your latest play toy!" Cassie shrieked at him in outrage.

"That's what you call a five-karat pink diamond, one of a kind engagement ring on Dromi's finger! She's more than a fling, as you so crudely spat it! I love Andromeda Marie and in four years, after training, and I get out of the bloody army will marry her! Now get out of my face!" Henry snarled at her.

"See isn't it the most beautiful ring that you ever saw. That's Russian Alexandrite by the way. He's mine and for that comment, I believe I will do something rash." Dromi slapped her in the face, adding a jinx to the mix, in two minutes Cassie would be a blemished heiress with a nasty rash that would last for a month. "Get away from my Prince you two-bit tart!"

"What is going on out here?" Andrew snarled.

"Daddy! I told you that I wanted to see it and I missed everything!" Bea glared at her father.

"Would someone please remove this rubbish from the church steps and escort her out of England. She is no longer wanted here." Elizabeth was standing behind Andrew.

The Men in Grey hauled a screaming Cassie away.

"There will be a press conference at the palace in one hour. Now let my mother through." Andrew announced to the press.

"Let us adjourn to the palace for some tea and Andromeda nicely done." Elizabeth smiled.

They all obediently followed the Queen.

--

"Now to make this easier on everyone, His Royal highness Prince Harry James of Avalon will be referred to as Jamie during this conference. There will be no shouting. You will be civilized. It's Christmas. They are doing this for your benefit on their own time." The press secretary briefed the press, as the royal family, minus the queen, took their seats at the front of the room.

"Jamie and Hermione are only doing this to humor you. So when they say enough it's over." Wills growled. "We're interrupting their honeymoon after all, so this is a gift. See it as such."

"This is for 'The Four Hearts' did you get engaged?" A reporter asked.

"Oh, that's right you dubbed us 'The Four Hearts'. All right, I like it. Now to answer that question yes we are..."

The room went wild with conversation and shouts.

"Hang on a minute! Let me finish! However, there will be no wedding until after Harry and I finish our year at Sandhurst and then our time in the Royal Forces. We will not put Katherine Aurora and Andromeda Marie through the same hell that my Aunt Sarah endured when she married our Uncle Andrew. Next question."

"This is for Prince Jamie. Is it a coincidence that you look like a certain character from a famous book or that you share almost the same name?" Nanda from the Insider piped up.

"I have always had this name. My parents gave it to me when I was born. So, I had no choice in the matter. If you ask me it's too long, but then I was a baby in diapers at the time so I had no say." He grinned and the press chuckled.

"I know of the book and I know Jo Rowling, she's a good friend of the family. Who knows your guess is as good as mine. Maybe she took our names just for the fun of it. I find it amusing that she took our school Hogshead School for Gifted Children and changed it to Hogwarts. She changed the names of the teachers' surnames to that of the names of the halls in the school, and integrated them into a story that has charmed the world. You see there is no Wizarding World. There is no Voldemort who's out to get me. Draco is my younger brother and Luna is my baby sister. Ron and Ginny are good friends of ours. Their brothers, well, you might say that they are exactly like the book. We use owls like you would as homing pigeons, because the school is an old castle in the hills of Scotland, where it's hard to gain access during storms, or in the winter. I do have an owl. I got her with my letter, her name is Hedwig. The groundskeeper of the school has the same name that Hagrid does in the book. In fact he's just as tall in size. My guess is that she was a student of our school and used that to spin a tale that enchanted millions. However, as it is our name and likeness that was used, she, William, Rory, Henry, Dromi, Hermione, and I are taking a billion or more of the revenue from that empire, and creating a foundation for children. It will all be announced officially sometime next week." Harry thought he had covered his ass nicely. Fred and George were sitting in the back bowing and he tired not to laugh.

"Michael Andrew Evans touched us all with his courage. We wish to make sure that everything possible is done to help others like him." Hermione spoke up.

"How did the two of you meet?" Fred asked a question he and was dying to know how he was gonna spin this.

"He and I have been best friends, since we were in diapers. He moved away after an accident that caused him to have the scar that on his forehead. We eventually found each other again at the age of eleven in secondary school. We fell in love, just got married, and plan to living happily ever after." Hermione smiled. "Neither of us embraces the public eye. I wasn't really too keen on my family, so none of you ever knew about it."

"You wouldn't have, but Wills went catatonic when he saw my sister and with Harry it was snarl first then love at first sight, when he saw my other sister. So, our little monarchy and island became disclosed to all of you." Harry was in the mood to leave now. He was starving.

"That's it conference over. Now why don't you go home and have Christmas with your family that's what we're going to do." Wills ended it.

"Wait one last question!"

"One question, ask it." Harry snarled.

"How was it that you and your princess appeared out of the blue in front of this very palace yesterday afternoon?" Marietta smirked.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Marietta. "My last name is Pendragon. It would be crazy of me not to want to study magic. I'm a fan of the great illusionist like Houdini, Blackwell, Copperfield, Henning, and just naming a few. I'm also really good at it. Ask my sisters. I drive them insane with my illusions and tricks."

"That's right. He does and he's mastered vanishing and reappearing to an art." Rory nodded.

"So what you saw was magic. Magic is everywhere, in nature, in technology, and in dreams. Now some lucky few are just naturals at it like me. Cheerio and Happy Christmas everyone." He and Hermione vanished in a cloud of fancy smoke.

The press was all gobsmacked.

"Over here!" Harry waved at them from the other side of the room. "See its magic. Now if you will excuse me, I skipped breakfast and I'm starving."

"One last question… Is there a little one on the way? Is that the reason for the rush into marriage?" Marietta shouted.

Harry stalked up to Marietta. "Hermione and I were surprised by William last night when he arranged a private family wedding for us. We will have the huge royal circus for the public in the late fall. The two of us are more than happy to have kids, but at the moment are content to have time to us. I need to have a chat with your boss or my grandfather does. You are breaking the restraining order just by talking to me. Oh and tell Cho. Nice try but sorry. Once again I win. You lose. I look forward to seeing her and her ancient grandmother at the Ball. It will be checkmate and I will be the one to say it." His voice was low lethal and told her he was serious. "Now get out of my sight, before you land yourself in the hoosegow...or worse."

Marietta had never felt the wrath of Harry vented at her and found herself once again breaking out in hives and pox marks. She ran screaming out of the pressroom.

"You really should get your shots more often! It looks like most of you are coming down with the same rash and spot marks." Harry smirked. "Good thing that all of us keep up with our shots. Cheerio and happy scratching," He left the room with Hermione.

"Yes, please leave. The sight of you is making me nauseous." Rory wrinkled her nose.

"I recommend lots of calamine lotion." Dromi smirked.

The press ran out of the room itching and scratching as the rash and spots got worse.

"It's so entertaining to watch him when he's in a temper. That was pure genius that was." The twins grinned.

"Come on you two. We need to make sure that he gets fed. Why the hell did he skip breakfast anyway?" Wills frowned.

"My guess would be that Ducky only likes what's on his plate these days. It was that way last night at the reception." Henry grinned.

"Poor baby brother. He's just stressed. His brains fried, after coming up with the yarn that he spun to keep our world secret." Rory smiled.

"Please feed me." Harry appeared in front of Wills.

"Ok kiddo you'll get fed." Wills chuckled.

"I'm not hungry though, food isn't my favorite thing these days." Hermione appeared beside him.

"Ok sweetie, then we'll share my food. Just let me eat some of it." Harry sulked.

"What happened at breakfast and the reception was a fluke. Of course you can eat your own food." Hermione shook her head at him.

Harry was looking at the others shaking his head no, "All right if you say so."

"Let's go. This is the first of three holiday meals that we have to eat today." Henry was hungry.

"Well, then baby brother, odds are one of them will be where you get to eat." Rory chuckled.

"Just feed me." Harry's stomach growled loud enough for all of them to hear.

They all headed for holiday meal number one with the Queen.

--

Logan paced the Common Room floor with Ferria on his shoulder "They should be back by now."

"It's only three. They have to eat Christmas lunch at the palace first. Then they'll be home and we can finally open the loot." Ron grumbled.

"Ron, you just got back an hour ago from The Burrow. So button it. I haven't opened any, apart from this lovely knitted scarf that Ginny made me." Draco smiled at Ginny. She was happily knitting with Luna, what appeared to be clothes for elves or babies, but he had no clue who they were actually for.

"Hermione taught them to knit. Now they like doing that more than cuddling or snogging with us." Ron pouted.

"I say we open Harry's new broom and take it for a test run." Draco saw the long wrapped present at the foot of the tree labeled to Harry from Cedric.

"Then I would have to kick your ass and we wouldn't want that now would we, baby brother." Harry and the others arrived back from London.

Ferria flew over to sit on Hermione's head.

"Hello to you too, pretty feathers." Hermione set her on her shoulder.

James and Lily came down the stairs.

"Welcome back. I trust you had an uneventful time in London." Lily arched a brow at Harry.

"We were watching the Muggle news and from the looks of it you seemed to handle the press like a pro." James grinned. "The yarn that you wove was very impressive Griff shit, but they bought all of it."

"We recorded it just in case you wished to see it." Draco grinned.

"Yeah, you were brilliant. Now let's open presents." Ron grinned.

They all converged on the Christmas tree.

--

Harry surveyed the booty the two of them had gotten this Christmas then grinned at Hermione. "This is my best Christmas ever. I've never gotten so much stuff in my life."

He had gotten clothes, video games, DVD's, books, Dark Wizarding gadgets, music CD's, Ferria, and a Tornado 2005 prototype broom from Cedric. Best of all he had gotten to marry Hermione, it was all but a given that she was carrying their three little miracles, and he was getting his first Christmas with his family.

"I know, my lion. Why don't you go out with the boys? You can try out your new broom, while I take the pups out for a walk." Hermione happily put away the gifts in their proper places. "We have time before having to get ready for Logan and Thea's wedding."

"Or we could just walk them together and burn off the first of three dinners, before having to get ready for the wedding in an hour or so." Harry pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "You're far more important than a new broom, as are the pups."

"I love you so much and might I just say that you did smashingly today against the press." She put her arms around him and kissed him.

"Hey Harry! I can't keep my mind off Thea! I'm taking the pups for a run, before I have to get ready for tonight!" Logan called up the steps.

"Okay Logan! Just don't try to run! I wouldn't want to have to drag you back!" Harry called back.

"You kidding!? This is nervous energy! I can't wait to marry Thea!" Logan shouted back. "Let's go pups time for a nice run!"

"Well in that case come here." Harry thought of another more pleasurable way to burn off their first Christmas dinner.

--

Later that evening

"Now that was a beautiful wedding." Hermione smiled at Harry.

"And to think he didn't even faint once." Harry chuckled.

"I'm sorry that we had to turn in early. I just got really tried and fatigued suddenly." She yawned sleepily.

"You my princess have had a long day." He kissed the top of her head on his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Hermione followed him. "If they're going to make me exhausted all the time, then I'm going to be falling asleep in class." She felt drained of most of her energy.

"You took the N.E.W.T'S when I did. Why continue with another term?" Harry felt at ease with her and her with him, so that he was in the shower wasn't bothering her in the least.

"Yes, but I didn't ace them like you, Rory, and Dromi did and that means I need to study more and take them again." Hermione brushed her teeth.

"You missed twenty questions and still scored O's across-the-board. That's not failure in my book. Those tests consisted of a written exam of 150 questions a piece and the practical was just as long and tedious." Harry went about his nightly routine.

"I know that, but I see it as room for improvement. If you can get them all right then so can I."

"I have two extra years of knowledge and more thanks to Grandma Mab. I had an edge. You did smashingly, angel, but if you wish to take another shot at it, then who am I to stop you. I just think that by June you won't be in the mood for that kind of stress." Harry was dressed in his pajama bottoms.

Hermione now dressed in the matching top was crawling into bed. "We'll see how I feel when the time comes." She found herself snuggled in his arms. "Some honeymoon all I want to do is nap."

"All I wanna do is hold my girls in my arms and sleep, so no problem there." Harry kissed her nose.

"I love you so much." Hermione drifted off to sleep.

"I love you more." Harry also drifted off to sleep.

--

Chapter 22

Millennium Ball

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	22. Millennium Ball

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter 22

Millennium Ball

--

New Years Eve the night of the ball many things happen but then what's new that's Harry's life...

--

Nearly a week later Dec 29th

Harry sat in the Common Room of the flat that he and Hermione shared with Thea and Logan. He was devising a strategy for facing off with Morgana, but Hermione wasn't fancying his brilliant plan.

"It's the only way, Hermione." He growled in frustration.

"Then devise another plan that doesn't involve you getting hit with the _Avada Kedavra _curse more than once." Hermione growled.

"That's only a possibility, honey; it's not a definite fact. I'm gonna lure her outside by acting as if I'll do what she says, if she'll cure Mum and our Aunts. We know that only the family knows of the cure. So, she'll think that she has the advantage. She's too weak to use wandless magic and she won't be able to Disapparate out of Hogwarts. My diversion is gonna give you time to set things up outside. That's when you hit me with AK. The effect of the curse will make me go lifeless and fall to the ground. This is gonna give you a clear shot at her. Cho will be focused on taking out Kate, so Morgana won't have her watching her back. I know that Rory and Dromi can more than handle Cho. So there you have it. That's the plan." Harry ignored Hermione's glare and focused on the others around them.

Logan saw a flaw in his plan and called him on it. "Hermione should be the one to use AK on you. It'll go over better with Morgana, than if one of us were to do it."

"He's right. Hermione needs to play the part of a hysterical and furious wife, who won't tolerate him leaving her." Thea agreed with Logan.

"No way! Absolutely not! It takes more than one AK curse for Harry to go down and I won't do it!" Hermione got up from the couch and raced up the stairs to their floor in tears.

Lady chased after her.

"That's right girl, go side with her on this."

Ferria vanished in a flash of fire from her perch.

"I know that it's asking a lot considering, but it's the only way that I can think of, so she's out of our lives for good." Harry paced in front of the fireplace.

"She doesn't wish to hurt you, big brother." Luna frowned. "Me and Ginny couldn't use that on Draco or Ron. It would hurt us too much inside."

"I hate this too, but it's the only way." Ron growled.

"It's a sound plan, since Harry can't be killed by the AK curse." Draco frowned. "I don't wish to see Hermione put through this either, but it really does seem like the only way."

"What it does is put me into a deep lifeless sleep for a few minutes or days to a month if you add _Imperio_ and_ Crucio_ a dozen or so times. Voldemort hit me with AK four times. The effects of that eventually caused me to collapse. That and believing that Hermione was dead..." Harry sat down to cuddle Rad in his lap.

"So, it really will look like you've bought it after they hit you with AK." Wills was not so sure about the plan. "No wonder she's wigged out about this."

"She doesn't need the stress of seeing you go down again, especially in her condition." Henry agreed.

"That settles that. Now I have to come up with another plan." Harry got up when he saw Hermione sitting on the stairs. "I'm not gonna put you through that." He went over to sit beside her.

"I guess I'm on a hormonal rollercoaster right now. I'm all over the place emotionally because of the girls." She laid her head against his shoulder and Ferria went to sit on Thea's head. "Thea, you two did think of well you know, because, um, our baby bird doesn't lie. She only does that when one is expecting that is until you get the point."

Logan thought for a second. "Nope we're married. We like kids. Ces't la vie. If we are we are."

"The family curse strikes again." Thea frowned. "I swore that I was gonna be the one to break it, but no guess not."

"Yes! I'm not alone in this. You and Charlie are gonna suffer with..." Hermione punched him in the gut. "Me..." He groaned.

"Let's focus on the plan and less on the baby boom as of late." Hermione glared at him. "Your plan is brilliant. I know that you can't die from getting hit by AK, only evil wizards or witches can. I just keep seeing that vision in my head…" She curled against him. "Holding you in my arms and you aren't moving."

"Ok then, we need to put your mind at ease about this." Harry stood up and walked over to the center of room. "So, Draco, let's put her mind to rest."

"No way in hell! Forget that! You're mental! If you think that I'm gonna AK my own brother!"

"I won't be harmed, just temporarily knocked out." Harry conjured huge pillows to fall onto. "This way she'll see that I'll be fine."

"Draco is right. You've completely cracked!" Ron wasn't about to play Russian roulette with his life.

Logan stood up wand in hand. "I'm game. You see I know that he can survive it. I've seen him do it twice. He's my cousin, besides I know how to use it. Auror-in-training Draco doesn't have a clue on how to use it. I'll do it that's if it's okay with the princess."

"Logan, he can use wandless magic just like you can. So cool it." Harry rolled his eyes at Logan.

"I'm okay with it, besides this will help me settle things in my mind." Hermione nodded.

"Sir C is away from his portrait doing...you know I don't even wish to fathom what he's up to...So Dad, Gramps, Mum, Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Max won't run up here and interrupt our experiment." Harry steeled himself for the impact of the AK spell. "I'm ready when you are Logan."

Draco had his wand out determined to prove that he was just as good as Logan. "I can so perform the curse of all curses! Watch!" He hit Harry square in the chest with AK.

Harry was down on his knees gritting his teeth in pain, but was still able to stand up again." See nothing to it." He panted ignoring the stinging pain shooting through his entire body. It had been three weeks since he had been hit by it again.

"Harry James Merlin! You so deserve this for lying through your teeth!" Hermione got to her feet, pulled out her wand, and snarled, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry went down for the count.

"Oh gods, what have I done!! Harry, speak to me!" Hermione rushed to his side pulling him onto her lap. :Please speak to me. I am soooo sorry.: She felt him in her mind, but to anyone else he looked dead.

"Oh shit! I've never seen him go down that fast, this is so not good." Logan knelt beside Harry.

"He's not moving!" Ron panicked.

"Hermione, what have you done?!" Ginny was frantic.

"It puts him in a semi-stasis for a few minutes. That's all it can do. First-Gramps and Grams tweaked it that way." Rory was kneeling on the other side of him. :Easy, baby brother, you asked for it. Just focus on your breathing and the pain will pass.:

:Son of a bitch, this hurts! Just give me a few minutes, angel. I'll be right with you and our girls. Yeah, I did ask for it didn't I... Focus on breathing right...Focus on that and no pain...Got it.: Harry groaned, as he slowly tried to wake up.

:Twitch or something please.: Hermione kissed him and he squeezed her hand.

"He's coming round." Wills breathed a sigh of relief.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Max came running into the Common Room.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" James saw that Harry was lying unconscious on the floor. "START TALKING NOW OR THE ONES THAT I CAN STILL PUNISH IN FULL WILL BE LUCKY TO SEE DAYLIGHT BY SPRING!" He roared at the top of his lungs, as he went to see to his son.

"It was a demonstration for Hermione!" Ron was the first to crack under the pressure.

"DRACO WHY WAS THAT NECESSARY!?" Sirius roared at him

"To show that the plan would work, he asked us to do it to him. I swear..." Draco had never seen Sirius in a temper and he never wished to again.

"Do what for the vanquish Morgana plan?" Remus was calmer, but then that was when he was really scary to be around.

"Look, it's like this. The Princess went buggy over Prince wishing to endure the AK curse, to make it look like he was dead, so I can take her out." Logan locked gazes with his father. "So, he decided to show her that he wouldn't get dead, by getting hit with the AK curse by some of us twice."

"Is that so?" Max eyed everyone in the room.

They all nodded.

"Which of you did it?" He was not pleased, not pleased at all. "Did you AK your cousin?"

"No sir. That was the original plan, but Auror-in-training Draco wanted to prove himself." Logan answered half truthfully to his father.

Max narrowed his eyes at his son. "Why did he do that son?"

"All right! I egged him into doing it! Are you happy now?" Logan grumbled. He could never lie to his dad. "Oh and... Nope not gonna say it that's my secret for now."

"Draco, just because your smart ass cousin likes to yank your chain, does not mean that you need to rise to the occasion. That is not the makings of a good Auror. You need to work on that. Logan is still working on that to this day." Max ignored his son's flashing him the usual sign.

"Um...Harry asked Draco to use it on him, so Logan isn't entirely at fault." Ginny and Luna chimed in.

"That's true Uncle Max. He did say that." Thea nodded.

Max ignored them and focused on Draco. "Draco, did you cast it both times on him? You see, I know the second casting was four times more powerful and done by someone else." Max had the uncanny knack of knowing what occurred during situations involving Dark curses or jinxes.

"After getting hit the first time he was being nonchalant about it. I suppose it struck a nerve in me. I was the one that cast the second AK on him. I guess mine had more bite than Draco's." Hermione confessed, before bursting into tears, burying her face against Harry's neck.

"How long has he been out like this?" James checked his pulse it was strong a little fast, but strong.

"Only a few minutes, Daddy. He's already squeezed Hermione's hand." Rory eyed her father warily.

"Yeah, well then bully for him." James pulled up his sweater revealing two nasty looking bruises blossoming on his rib cage. "I need to make sure that you didn't break or crack anything." He pressed along his rib cage and grazed the bruises on his chest.

Harry's eyes shot open. "FUCKING HELL!! DAD! THAT REALLY SMARTS!" He yelped in pain when James pressed on the other bruise. "DAMN IT ALL DAD! CUT IT OUT!"

"SO THIS IS YOU BRILLIANT PLAN?! GET ONE OF THEM CURSE TO YOU TWICE, SO YOU CAN PLAY POSSUM, WHILE ANOTHER FINISHES HER OFF?! WHO'S THE LUCKY CANDIDATE?! HERMIONE!? SHE GETS TO MAKE YOU LOOK DEAD!? I SAY VANQUISH HER ASS SOON AS SHE SHOWS HER FACE AND BE DONE WITH IT!" James was downright livid with fury caused by the panic of seeing him lying lifeless on the floor.

"Harry really is like you, James. You always liked to be the target on missions, though that was mainly during your darker years." Max remembered the time after the girls had died. James and Lily had separated for nearly three years. He had been hell on wheels. Not caring about risks. He'd done anything to keep his mind off everything that he had lost.

"I do not like being a target, Uncle Max! I was born one!" Harry snarled in protest wincing when Hermione placed her hands on his bruised chest to heal it. "Thanks, angel, that feels better." The bruises healed and vanished in less than a minute. "I was born to vanquish Voldemort making me a target. I vanquished him, only to cheese off Morgana La Fey, again target. I'm also a natural Dark Wizard Hunter. I can mark them with my blood, which eventually kills them like Muggle cancer, or can turn the nasty ones into dust then nothing. It is who I am. What I was born to do. Not by choice, but by destiny." Hermione was holding Harry as he countered Max's statement.

"You left out being the Next Merlin, Half-Blood Prince, wielding Excalibur, and the sword of Gryffindor. Oh and pulling the sword from the stone, that's an important event as well. Oh, how could I forget, risking everything using the Time Turner twice. Saving Sirius third year and then when we saved my parents...oops sorry." Hermione, her nerves shot from seeing him lying lifeless like in her dream, chattered away.

"I have to read those books." Logan frowned. "You caused that rift in time? I mean not that it wasn't all good, but it was the two of you? They reported that a strange bird streaked across his windshield..." Harry smirked and Logan swore under his breath. "That was you on a Firebolt!? Are you fucking out of your mind!? Now as for that bit about Excalibur… You can pull it from the stone? Doesn't that make you king and he's out of work?" He looked from Harry to Wills then back to Harry.

"Six of us did, of the younger generation anyways. Rory, Dromi, Hermione, Wills, Henry, and I. So, it's not a big deal. Besides, Mab and Merlin were Arthur's parents, because they took over Uther and the princess making the Pendragon bloodline extremely powerful in magic." Harry calmly explained in a drained voice. "Now as for the other…Uncle Sirius was innocent, as was Buckbeak. We had permission from Uncle Albus. Uncle Remus almost had us for dinner...Hermione, as usual, almost got us killed by howling at him. Granted that he was about to kill my other self...Then he chased us down and Buckbeak saved us...Oh the hell with it read the book. Uh, now as for the other, since Uncle Max looks ready to kill me. Hermione was gonna do that by herself. Now I couldn't have her getting killed, it's just not a husbandly thing to do. If you wish to see the home movie on it there's a media file downstairs on the computer. It's titled what the hell where you thinking. The plus side is that it righted the balance between the living and the dead. So what we did was meant."

"So anyone can wield the sword? Somehow that doesn't seem likely." Logan frowned.

"Honestly! Have you never read a book on the sword?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Logan. "You must be pure of heart, pure of soul, or something like that. Wills was carrying it around with him during the first night of the celebration last August."

"She said the magic phrase! Welcome to the family, mate." Ron, Draco, and Harry grinned.

"Phrase?" Logan frowned.

"Don't you ever read is a term of endearment with her." Harry grinned. "That or when it comes to me, which you will read in the books, it's ...Ignore him."

"Oh ok. I see. She sure is a chatterbox when she's all flustered isn't she." Logan smirked.

"Excuse me?! Chatterbox?! Be a Flobberworm with itchy pox and a rash for awhile! You tactless git!" Hermione glared up at Logan and instantly he transfigured into a Flobberworm.

"Logan tends to be a tactless moron, when it comes to his mouth, or dealing with women." Max rolled his eyes in exasperation at his son, before focusing on Harry. "I will let the Time Turner incident slide, as it did right many wrongs. Now as for Morgana, she is a class five, Dark Witch, and any plans to vanquish her go through me first. Is that understood, Harry James Merlin?"

Harry flashed him the usual sign that had James grinning at Max. "Morgana is after my ass, Uncle Max, class five or not. My plan is the one we go with, unless she's sloppy and tries something against Hermione. In that case all gloves are off." Harry was nearly fully recovered now and deadly serious. "Excuse us will you. My angel craves a snack from the kitchens." The two of them vanished.

"Told ya that he was a smart ass, cheeky little piss ant didn't I." James grinned.

"He isn't on an assignment or under your thumb, Max. This is personal for him. It's got nothing to do with Auror business at all. The Hag tried to kill Hermione's parents, turned him and Draco into six-year-olds, and then tried to kill Hermione. Hence, the third strike rule was broken." Sirius was deadly serious.

"If you push this with him, he'll resign his post and go freelance or into Hermione's choice of career that being a Healer." Remus warned.

"I'm going to have Aurors posted all over the castle and the castle grounds. We are not risking Harry's life, because he has personal issues with the hag. Now what the bloody hell did he mean by Hermione having a snack craving?" Max grumbled.

"That's my cue to leave. Let's go, babe. We are after all still on our honeymoon." He vanished with Thea in his arms.

"Yeah, uh, we'll be going as well." Rory, Dromi, Wills, Henry, Draco, Ginny, Luna, and Ron all ran for cover.

"Ok what the hell is going on? Why did they all run for cover?" Max frowned.

"Well you were there at Sanctuary. You saw how Junior was acting. What do you think is the reason they would run for the hills? Hermione is expecting. Ferria all but told us that this morning. She has this thing about pregnant females. She sits on their heads; until they finally realize that they're carrying a little one. The thing is that Harry is the moody one and the one with the nausea. Hermione is just moody as all get out in spurts. The kids are scared to death of the thought of being in the same room, when both of them have a mood attack. That's why they ran. Now as for Logan, that's obvious. Ferria was sitting on Thea's head when we walked in and that my friend is a given." James explained.

"It may actually be good for, Logan. It seems to be working miracles for you and Sirius." Max took what he was saying in. "Did Harry get to see it? Is that why you're so sure? They've been together what two weeks?"

"Oh yeah, he's seen it, down to when the big event happens. September ninetieth, 2005 between 12:30 and 1am is the day the girls arrive into this world. You do the math, besides Ferria is never wrong." James loved flooring Max with unexpected news.

"Twins?" Max was still trying to take this all in.

"Off by one baby, mate. Try three little girls. The boy is doomed." James was looking forward to seeing Harry endure Hermione's first pregnancy.

"Tonks, Thea, Logan, and Harry all have to be sidelined? My four best are...Well thank the gods for peaceful times." Max conjured himself a bottle of fire whiskey and took a swig of it. "Drink anyone?"

--

New Years Eve

When the night of the Ball finally arrived Harry was on edge. So, when Hermione donned her Red Riding Hood gown, he wasn't at all pleased with its design.

"Where's the rest of the thing!?" He circled her like a wolf circling his prey. "That can't be all there is too the top of it!"

"I know the front of it is a bit daring and so is the back, but I look really smashing in it." Hermione defended her gown to him.

The crimson red creation had a plunging formfitting strapless neckline, with glittering jeweled accents showing off her ripening bosom, and her gowns back, well, there was nothing to speak of almost to her waist. The gown hugged her body like a second skin and the skirt of the gown was full and fitting for a Ball.

"It has a cloak with it, in case Ferria appears on my shoulder during the Ball. Our costumes are out of the book _Tenth kingdom_. I'm Virginia and you are Wolfe her prince."

"He went all-out with this costume from the molded wolf bejeweled mask to the realistic tail. Even the tux has fur on it and my King Arthur crown is hidden behind the mask." Harry draped the cloak over her shoulders. His was attached to his tuxedo jacket.

"We can't be late for this one." She pulled on red satin opera length gloves, before adding her crown jewels. The locket that she never took off remained around her throat and she wore the protection medallion from Merlin and Mab as well.

"Keep that on, no need for you to catch a chill." Harry fitted his mask to his face.

"Will you relax? The gown isn't going to move and there's even a place for my wand, with which I'm going to AK you with. Are you sure about this plan?" Hermione fitted her own mask to her face.

"I'll be fine, angel. Just remember our link, as you're holding my supposed dead body in your arms." Harry slid his own wand into its special pocket on his right pant leg. "Just think after tonight we'll be able to relax for awhile and enjoy being a family." He placed a protective hand on her middle.

"Yes, well, that will be a nice change won't it. Not having some mad hag, your non ex, or her minions stalking us. I'm not naive Harry, neither are you. It's just something that we have to live with. Although, Morgana is the last of the truly evil of the lot, others remain like Karkaroff." Hermione placed her hands over his own.

--

Lily frowned at James. "I look like a parade balloon in this ridiculous gown." She was dressed as the Queen of Hearts and he as the King. "A few hours in this and I will shout off with their heads."

"We're like the deck of playing cards love, not as in _Alice through the looking glass_. Sirius is King of Spades and Jen's his queen. Remus is King of Diamonds and Gene is his queen. Max is the ace and Harley is the joker." James loved fancy dress Balls.

"So you do think I look fat in this!" Lily glared at him. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have changed the subject around like you did!"

James stared at her in alarm. "You, my flame, are radiantly beautiful and full of our twins growing inside you. No. I don't think that you look fat."

"I'm huge, James! I look like I swallowed two large bludgers, but that makes me feel a little better." Lily fitted her mask to her face. "I've been meaning to ask, are you and Harry in a row with each other? It's been two days, since either of you have really spoken a word to each other."

James mask in place turned to answer his wife. "It's this whole Morgana nonsense that we don't agree on. His plan is a bit rash, even for me and that's saying something."

"His plan is that over the top? What does he wish to do? Have someone use the AK curse on him to trick Morgana into thinking that he's dead?" Lily paled under her mask when James simply said nothing.

"James that's crazy! Is that why you rushed up to their flat?! Did they practice it on him?!"

Again no answer.

"Did it work?! What was the damage to him?! How long was he out of it!?" Lily grabbed him by his jacket and shook him. "Why in Mab's name didn't you tell me?!"

"This is why I didn't tell you." James set her down on a love seat in their bedroom. "Now calm down before you make yourself sick."

"Calm down!? Our son is suicidal!"

"Yes, it worked. He only had two black and blue bruises on him from the hits. I would say about five minutes, no longer than that. He only looks dead, but he's very much alive." James explained in a calm soothing tone, as he concentrated on quieting the babes inside her. "Draco doesn't understand how to use it as well as Hermione can during a mood swing."

"So, they finally know the girls are a reality and she's casting AK on Harry like a woman not wishing to share what's hers. I can see how his plan makes sense, but James he'll be in so much pain. No matter what he says immune or not he is in mind numbing pain. That's the reason he blacks out." Lily hated seeing any of her kids in pain. "What about Cho? Won't she be after Katarina and Cedric?"

"Rory and Dromi have that covered; besides Angelina is her shadow during functions like these. Need I add the castle is guarded by The Order and Aurors, who are here to take out Morgana as well?" James was listening to the babies moving inside her as he spoke.

"Max wasn't keen on Harry's plan, so much was he?" Lily ran her fingers along James cheek.

"Harry flashed him the usual sign and told him to kiss off. Morgana was his to Vanquish; Max didn't take kindly to that." James grinned up at her. "He knows all about Hermione's delicate condition, so we shall see how this endgame plays out. Oh and add Thea to the list of baby boomers."

--

"Kat, what's the hold up?" Wills paced her sitting room floor, as he waited for her to emerge from her bedroom.

"In a minute, I'm just putting on my mask." Rory frowned at her appearance in the full-length mirror. The emerald green gown was daring to say the least. It had no back to the waist and the front hugged her figure to perfection. The neckline was mermaid in theme, intricately beaded golden seashells hugged her bosom, while plunging down to the center of her chest, where the gown cinched at her waist into a sea foamy green full skirt. "He'll either love it or hate it." Rory stepped out of her bedroom and into the sitting room area.

"We are going to be..." Wills looked up at her and the floor fell out from underneath him. "You know that you're causing horrible distress to my body just looking at you in that gown. So that's our theme. You're a mermaid and I'm your prince...Uh, just how are you able to wear that when the back of the dress is nonexistent?" Wills broke out in a cold sweat just looking at her in it. "Is there perhaps a wrap or something to go with it?" He growled hoarsely.

"Yes, I have a cloak, but it doesn't really go with the mermaid theme...Wills, are you all right? You're sweating. Are you in pain?" Rory reached up to touch his forehead, but he took a step back from her.

"Touching me until we're in a crowed room is not a good idea at the moment." He reined in his primal instincts, drawing on his famed ironclad control over his emotions that in itself was barely working. "You look beautiful, sweetheart. The gown is just really tempting me to do something rash. So please fetch your cloak and let us be off for the Ball."

Rory got her cloak and wrapped it around her covering her gown from his view. "Is this better or are you still wanting to do something rash?" Rory rejoined him in the sitting room.

"Let's not take chances, after you, my love." Wills opened the doors for her, but still dared not touch her, until they were around other people.

--

"Can you believe the turn out?" Ron took in the scene from the family table.

The Great Hall was packed with masquerade fancy dressed Millennium Ball guests, seated at handsomely dressed tables, conversing with one another. Alumni from Hogwarts past were catching up with one another and everyone was having fun.

"It's the beginning of the millennium celebration of the school. Everyone in the Wizarding World competed for an invite." Luna smiled. She was Odette the swan princess and Ron was Derek her prince.

"The fun part is guessing who's under what mask." Ginny was Beauty in a glorious golden ball gown.

"Finding Cho or Morgana isn't going to be easy." Draco was the Beast.

"Dad has Aurors posted everywhere, so it won't be easy for them to try anything." Logan was the Cornelius the Fairy Prince and Thea was Thumbelina. "They have new Dark Wizarding Detectors and are taking a read on every guest as they arrive."

"Harry, Hermione, Rory, and Wills are running late." Thea looked around the hall, but there was no sign of them.

"Here they are and Wills looks unglued." Henry spotted the four of them entering the Hall. His and Dromi's theme was A Midsummer Nights Dream as Oberon and Titania.

"As does Harry," Katarina smirked. She was Sleeping beauty and Cedric was Philip her prince.

"Hermione and Rory look serene compared to the two of them." Cedric arched a brow. "Something tells me that they went daring with their gowns. Those two look like they need cold showers or _Glacius_."

"Sorry that we're late. Harry had issues with my gown." Hermione took her seat next to Draco.

"Issues, my ass. It's only half there." Harry took his seat next to Hermione and his father.

"Wills was the same with me." Rory sat next to Dromi.

"I only have so much self-control and that's wearing thin." Wills sat down next to her.

Hermione unclasped her cloak. "I'm hot." She draped it behind her.

"So am I." Rory did the same.

"Girls!? What in Merlin's name are you wearing?!" James choked out, swallowing his drink the wrong pipe, as he glanced over at them.

"Come now, James, it can't be that...Oh my stars!? You two haven't graduated to gowns like that yet! Rory will kill Wills and Hermione, well, it's fairer to Harry. She's married to him. For Mab's sake! Put on your wraps this instant!" Lily was not pleased at all with them or Franc for that matter. "Excuse us for a few minutes. Let's go girls." Lily pushed herself up to her feet, after apologizing for any delay this might cause.

"Wait Mum! At least let Colin get snaps of us in them. Then we'll go with you." Rory's face was flushed red with embarrassment, as was Hermione's.

Harry and Wills sighed in relief.

"Very well, but hurry up." Lily growled.

"Yes Mum." Rory and Hermione got up to take the pictures, before leaving with Lily.

"You really do honor my daughter. I myself in your shoes would have probably done... No that's not entirely accurate. I did actually do something rash, and Junior sitting here next to me is the result." James saluted Wills with his goblet.

"Thanks for that piece of enlightenment, works better than a cold shower. The trick is not to touch her, until a load of people surrounds you. Remind me to kill Franc sometime soon." Wills took a sip from his goblet.

"Thanks for that so not necessary visual!" Harry glared at his dad.

"Hey, it's the truth! She wore a red number at the Harvest Ball and nine months later there you were." James smirked.

"Well, in that case they can't be that bad then can they." Harry grinned wolfishly.

"Oh yeah, they chose the right theme for you." Wills hit him in the head with his mask.

--

"Mum, it's not a big deal? These gowns look smashing on us." Rory grumbled as they appeared in the Camelot Wing.

"The gowns send out a message to your men. Now in Hermione's case, it's a little easier to solve, because she's married to Harry. So, his suffering will be appeased, but in William's case not so much. You aren't ready for that yet. So his suffering will be on going after seeing you in that gown. I'm sure that you didn't have a clue. Hermione just wanted to antagonize Harry, because what she has to do in a few hours is trying on her last nerve." Lily led them both into the Pendragon wing.

"As much as I'd like to say that you're right, Mum. The truth is that I hadn't looked at the gown, until this evening and it was too late for changes on it." Hermione admitted.

"You should have just looked in the mirror, thought of how you wished it to look, and altered it yourself." Lily lectured her.

Hermione was standing in front of a mirror. "I didn't want to hurt Franc's feelings." She did as she was told and the gown, although still strapless, now had a less flamboyant but equally flattering neckline.

"Much better, now Harry will be able to concentrate on the task of vanquishing Morgana." Lily smiled with approval. "You're next Katherine Aurora."

Rory's now also concealed much more than it had, while still showing off her figured, and keeping with the theme of her costume. "There now that should appease Daddy and make 'Dreamboat Willie' be able to at least hold my hand again."

"You see girls one needs several years of marriage under their belts before taking on such a gown. I wore one like it and nine months later Harry was born." Lily and the girls headed back to the Great Hall Merlin style.

--

They appeared in front of the family table, just as the rest of the family was sitting down.

"Shall we sit down and enjoy the feast. I'm famished." Lily took her seat next to James.

"You look stunning in that." Harry growled into Hermione's ear after she sat down.

"Now you can concentrate on Morgana and less on finding the Room of Requirements." Hermione whispered back.

:I was thinking the nearest empty classroom, but the Room of Requirements would be more comfortable.: Harry brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

:Behave Wolfe. You are working. Now is not the time for play.: Hermione sipped her milk. "Do you see Cho or Morgana yet?"

"No not yet. My scar isn't alerting me to anyone in the room. Cho has the wicked queen costume and I would guess her escort, the unlucky sap, would be the woodsman. Leaving Morgana to play herself, after all she has no need for a costume." Harry surveyed the hall of guests with an intense gaze. "Most of this lot are wagering about us and if we're expecting, how many, and when."

"Oh really? Who were the ringleaders? The Three Musketeers otherwise known as Fred, George, and Lee?" Hermione zeroed in on the ones in question, avidly going from table to table, instead of joining their ladies-in-waiting at the family table.

"Oh, let them have their fun. Half these guests let Fudge lead them around by the nose." Harry kissed her bare shoulder as he spoke.

Albus stood up and all talking ended as they focused on him.

The three young men went to take their seats.

"Welcome everyone to the eve of Hogwarts 1005th year. Tonight we celebrate with a Ball as was held 1005 years ago to celebrate the schools success. Old and new aligned to celebrate together, on the eve of our worlds first year of peace in so many countless years. We celebrate our beloved school and our way of life. First we feast and then let the celebration begin!" His speech ended with the tables now loaded down with food.

"Thank goodness. We're absolutely starving." Hermione loaded up her plate with various foods.

Harry started to do the same, but suddenly he didn't feel so hot. His stomach rolled and he knew that impending sickness was near. "I'll be back in a minute that snack I ate didn't agree with my stomach." He vanished from his chair.

"Nope, it didn't skip Junior at all." James chuckled. "She said we're and that's the instant activation of his misery."

"She is a we're now, just like I am James. It was an accidental comment on her part. We're hungry as well, but I know what that does to..."

James vanished.

"Oops my bad," She giggled.

"Saying we're or we triggers sympathetic reactions? How fascinating…" Hermione grinned.

"It's like a leash. Just don't yank it too much or they catch on. James already knows from experience, that girls tend to bring out the worst of the effects on our men. They live on crackers and toast, while we usually breeze through our first and second trimesters." Lily confided in her.

"I'll try and watch what I say." Hermione promised.

"You mean saying we wreaks havoc?" Thea watched Logan vanish and giggled. "Oops guess so."

"So we're going to be grandparents and you didn't tell me?" Harley glared at Max.

"Well, I had my suspicions and now they've been verified." Max chuckled.

"At least he finally got the courage to marry Thea." Bianca smiled she was dressed as a fairy princes.

"You see baby sister that comes with marriage and often with coupling comes great responsibility." Alexandra, her theme was Snow White, grinned at her father. "Maybe he'll grow up now." She resembled Snow White in features and had caught the eyes of every young single male in the room.

"Alexandra, you are obviously not as smart as I have heard. Love is a major part before coupling ever becomes a part of a relationship." Hermione narrowed her eyes at her academic rival.

"I am sorry if you see me as a threat to your standing in the seventh year class. This was not my idea to come to this school." Alexandra frowned at her. "My cousin trashed my old one. Then suddenly Daddy is related to the greatest wizard of our time. He's headmaster and my grandfather so back off."

"You are Harry's cousin and so I will tolerate you. Anything else I don't think so." Hermione went back to focusing on her food.

"That is more than fine with me." Alex went back to her meal. "I was hoping to be friends, but I'm not willing to endure your attitude. I have better things to do like focus on my N.E.W.T'S and catching up on my classes."

"Sorry about that." Harry reappeared in his seat. "Must have been some bad cheese or something…" He fixed himself a plate of food, only to stare at it.

Hermione fed him a bite of ham. "You need to eat or at least try to."

Harry and Hermione fed each other as newlyweds often do.

"Where did Dad go?" He frowned.

"Let's try this again." James appeared in his seat, but he also had no eye for the food.

"I'll share that way we both eat something." Lily fed him some of her food.

"Girls tend to activate our sympathetic gene. Giving us the brunt of being sick, so be prepared to live off crackers and toast for awhile." James lectured Harry.

"Gods this is so not fun!" Logan appeared in his seat. "Oh god nope not gonna be able to even look at food! Call me when the dancing starts." He vanished again.

"Him too," Harry frowned. "I mean ours aren't even..."

James and Max grinned.

"I'm doomed. Happy as all get out, but doomed." He groaned.

"Not as doomed as Logan. Yours goes away his not so much." Thea giggled. "This is good, because I despise getting sick."

--

"Harry! Cho has arrived. She brought Victor Krum as her date." Ginny ran over to where they were chatting with Cedric, Katarina, and Oliver.

"Ole duck feet the washout is here?" Logan overheard the name and chuckled in sheer amusement.

"Krum tried out for the Aurors?" Harry turned to give Logan a puzzled look.

"Repeatedly, but not even the Healers can give him surefooted agile feet. The stubborn ass can't take no for an answer either. He's an on going joke at International Headquarters." Thea giggled.

"Hermione, conjure your own goblet if you get thirsty. Don't drink anything anyone gives to you or eat anything for that matter. I'm not taking any chances. Don't take anything either. Just politely decline all gifts from Krum, Cho, or anyone we don't know." Harry's scar was sizzling, so he was on high alert. "Morgana is here. I can feel it. She may be weak, but she can easily take control over an unsuspecting witch or wizard."

"Where's Angelina? She's supposed to be the bitch's shadow." Hermione saw there was no sign of Lee or Angelina. "Something isn't right here."

"I know. They've added something to their strategy, but what?" Harry pulled the map from his cloak pocket, activated it, and gave it a command. "Show me Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan, please."

The map responded showing the two were in the Room of Requirements with a dark shadowy thing. "Show me any Dementors, please."

The map had dozens of dots on it, both outside and inside the castle. Two of which were in the Room of Requirements.

"Shit, be right back! Logan, we've got Dementors and lots of them! Alert the others and lock down the hall." Harry shoved the map at him. "I've got another... Protect Hermione!" He vanished.

"We'll watch her. You warn the others." Ginny, Cedric, and Oliver all had their wands at the ready.

"Splendid idea since you was co-champ at the Triwizard tournament. Just keep on your toes." Logan quietly sounded the alert by growling into his father's ear.

Max fingered a gadget on his wrist, signaling the others the attack was on. "Draco, how's your patronus?"

"It's a dragon not large, but it has potential why?"

"There are Dementors in the castle that's why." Harry appeared with Lee, who was holding a shivering Angelina in his arms. "Logan, have them chase the things outside. We shall deal with the lot in one play." Harry could feel Morgana getting closer. It was then that he saw Ginny, Cedric, Oliver, and Katarina lying on the floor. "Son of a bitch! She's got Hermione!"

"Show me Hermione, please." Logan growled at the map. Hermione was outside with another dot and Dementors. "Show me Morgana Le Fay, please." The dot by Hermione was Morgana.

"I wasn't the target, Hermione was! Damn it! She knows about the baby! Oh Gods... She wants the baby!" Harry's blood ran cold and he vanished from sight.

"Guests are dropping like flies shivering in terror and Harry just left start talking!" James snarled.

"Dementors. Morgana has Hermione with her surrounded by Dementors. Cho was a decoy. She wants the baby Hermione is carrying, and not Harry!" Logan thrust the map at James. "Come on Draco! We're his back up! I know that they're out by the rose hedges, so let's go!"

"Don't have to tell me twice! Dad, have Mum see to Ginny and the others!" Draco and Logan vanished.

"Here! Just ask the map politely what you wish to see! Padfoot, Moony, we have trouble outside on the front lawn!" The three of them vanished.

--

About twelve Dementors circled Hermione, but they weren't attacking her. Morgana had been scorched just by touching her bare skin. She had let her go as soon as they had reached the lawns. Dementors swooped down, only to reel back in terror, after being inches from her medallion. It glowed with energy, and seemed to be protecting her.

"You can't have what is not yours! You old hag! As for all of you! This act will mean your extinction, as it happened to your counterparts in the British Isles!" She glared defiantly at Morgana and her cage of Dementors.

"I wish for the life that you now carry inside you and I will have my prize!" Morgana, now a shriveled up old hag, of skin and bones cackled at her.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_!" Harry unleashed his Unicorn Patronus. It made fast work of the Dementors caging his wife. "It's me that you truly want! Leave her out of this! The baby rumor was a ploy to lure you here and it worked like a charm!"

"Come with me and I will give the others the cure for the poison that sleeps in their blood. The very same that ended the lives of your sisters and many other births, so long ago. It was that very poison that separated your parent's star-crossed love." Morgana played what she thought was her ace.

"No Harry! You can't go with her!" Hermione got to her feet.

"I don't have a choice. Not when other innocent lives are at stake." Harry walked towards Morgana. "You win. I'll go with you. Just let Hermione go and give them the cure." Harry looked defeated. "I'm sorry, angel, but I have no choice."

"No! I won't allow this to happen!" Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at him. "You won't be turned by her! Soul mate or not! I will not allow it!"

"Calm yourself, you foolish mudblood girl!" Morgana snarled.

"You won't have him you, hag!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "_Avada Kedavra_!!"

Harry was hit dead on in the chest.

He faltered, but kept walking. "I'm sorry I have no choice." He was almost to her now.

"I'M SORRY, MY LOVE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" She screamed in agony, as Harry crumpled lifeless to the ground. "Good-bye, my love."

"YOU KILLED HIM!!" Morgana screeched in fury. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR LIFE!" She aimed her wand at her.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!!" Six shouts rang out and hit her in one big neon green blast.

"NO!!" Was Morgana's last cry, before the sheer power of the blast literally dusted her to ashes, and then to nothing.

Hermione raced to Harry's lifeless body. :I've got you, Harry: She cradled him in her arms, as she felt for a pulse, relieved when it was beating sure and strong against her fingers. "Way to go team Pendragon/Dumbledore!" Hermione smiled up at the six of them.

"Is he breathing!? That looked really bad from where we were standing." Logan frowned.

"Bad? I thought she was gonna dust him!" Draco gulped.

"Hey! I got it all on this wicked cool digital recorder and Dennis got good snaps of it as well." Colin shouted.

"That was ten times the power of the one in the Common Room. He may have to go to St. Mungo's this time." Max stared worriedly down at Harry.

:Holly Shit! I think you broke ribs or bruised them this time. Did the Dementors hurt you or the girls?: Harry was reeling from the shock and pain that came from getting hit by AK times ten twice.

:No, the four of us are never better. My medallion protected me. They couldn't get even close enough to drain me. This was a family effort. We got her Harry. They combined the wands. Max, Draco, and Logan… Uncle Sirius, Dad, and Uncle Remus… after that she was dusted into nothing like Voldemort.: Hermione had a blanket draped around her shoulders by Logan. "He thinks that he may have broken or bruised ribs this time round." She conveyed what he was telling her to the six of them.

"HARRY!?" Lily took one look at her lifeless son, cried out in fright, and fainted in James arms.

"She gave Daddy the slip. Is he all right?" Jenna clung to Sirius's arm in fright.

"He's just knocked out, babe, but he'll be fine in a few minutes." Sirius hugged her close.

"He does look dead lying there though...It's an eerie feeling, even though he'll be fine." Remus cuddled Gene close.

"He needs checked out." Gene frowned at Remus.

"Hermione is doing that already." Remus assured her.

Ferria and Fawkes appeared next to Harry's unconscious form and stared down at him with concern.

"Okay, now I'm beyond a little worried." Max frowned.

"Give me a moment and then you can heal what needs to be healed." Hermione unsnapped the studs on his tuxedo shirt, exposing his sweat drenched t-shirt underneath. :Sorry, that I caused you this much pain. The Phoenixes are here to heal you.: She pulled up his t-shirt, revealing a huge area of tender angry looking black and blue bruises and welts.

Fawkes and Ferria bent over him and let their tears heal his wounded body, until there wasn't even a mark left.

Harry opened his eyes and sat up in her arms. "Thanks guys, I feel much better." He reached over and stroked their wings. "I'm freezing but much better." He concentrated and instantly was reclothed in his costume and had Hermione back in her warm cloak. "Shall we dance after we clean house, my angel?" He smiled up at her.

Hermione burst into tears and hugged him to her.

--

Cho found that with Morgana was no longer in existence, jinxing Katarina and Cedric was no longer a possibility. Morgana had been draining all of Cho's magic with a ring that she had given her, there was nothing left of it not even a spark. What was worse was the ring was also draining away years of her life force. Cho's once flawless china doll beauty was now gone. She looked like an ancient old crone, in a sagging costume that hung on her frail body. She seemed to age decades in front of Cedric, Katarina, Rory, Dromi, Wills, and Henry.

Krum let out a girlish shriek. "SHE'S GOT THE PLAGUE!! WE WILL ALL DIE HORRIBLE DEATHS!" He jumped away from her when she reached for him.

"Cedric was mine first you little nothing! He will always love me! You are nothing, but a third-class substitute and always will be!" She pointed one frail boney finger at Kate; her voice was that of an ancient bitter old crone.

Mab appeared in front of them, as did Merlin. "Did we miss the show? Katarina, there you are. I never did get to give you our gift for Christmas. Merlin and I have decided that you have more than earned the right to have magic rekindled within you. You have already learned how to make fire, which shows that you do have magic inside. Here is the potion to awaken the sleeping magic within."

Kate took the potion from Mab and drank it. "I guess all that reading wasn't just for fun after all. Thank you, your majesty. I will cherish my gift for a lifetime or more." Mab hugged her.

"Now deal with this situation, so we can all get on with the celebration." Mab winked at her.

"Cedric is my soul mate, Cho. You were merely a first love for him, an adolescent teenage crush. I am the love of his life and the one who completes him. You see I didn't need magic to bind him to me. He came to me all on his own. You remember that in the cold dark place where you're going to. Remember that in this time and this era of peace. Love truly does conquer all. I pity you, Cho Chang. You were nothing more than a means of siphoning off your youth and magic to her." Katarina had Cedric's wand in her hands, as she stood her ground in front of Cho.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY! MAGIC OR NOT YOU ARE STILL A NOTHING!!" Cho started to shriek at her.

"What is that spell again... Oh yes... _Silencio_!" Kate used her first spell to silence Cho's shrieks. "That's much better."

Cho was barely able to stand and she was aging even faster now.

Harry, Hermione, and the others returned from finishing with the Dementors just in time to see her ending.

"By Merlin's beard! She's starting to turn to dust!" Someone shouted in horror, as Cho disintegrated before their very eyes into a pile of dust, and then nothing at all.

"Oh goddess! I'm going to be sick!" Hermione vanished from Harry's arms.

"It didn't have to be this way, but you made your choice. Now nothing remains except the video that Colin is taking and the snaps that Dennis and the other reporters just took of your demise. You vanquished yourself Cho Chang. There will be no mercy on your soul or Morgana's for that matter." Harry stared down at where she had stood.

"Fear not everyone, the danger and evil have past. Once again we are able to celebrate and rejoice for peace, harmony, and tranquillity to settle over this castle of old and this world. Let it be known to all Dark Wizards and Witches that wish to still follow Morgana's, Voldemort's, or Cho's paths. This will be your ending. Not even a pile of dust to bury. You will be found and hunted like wild game. It may take years, but those loyalists to the dark ways will be vanquished. Be that the way of my mark, AK, or prison. For those who are not overcome yet by the dark ways, as long as you do not embrace the dark magic, you will be watched, but have nothing to fear. This is a world of light where our children will grow up in peace. Let our world set a shining example for the very planet that we live on. Let us embrace peace, love, harmony, and tranquillity for centuries to come. There has been enough darkness. It is time for the light to shine again!" Harry's voice rang out throughout the Hall and into the castle corridors. "So dance, enjoy, and be merry as we ring in the start of a glorious new era of magic and of peace!"

The guests were all cheering and applauding.

"Long live the Pendragon royal family!" They shouted and the celebration was in full swing again as if nothing had happened.

--

Katie Bell was covering the story for The Quibbler and her Quick Quotes Quill got every word of the HBP's proclamation.

"Colin, let your brother take overtaking video and pictures, while we run with this story for tomorrow's front page." Fred shouted at him. "Cornwall is waiting for it at The Quibbler."

"Lucky thing I turned seventeen this December." Colin grinned. "Hey Dennis, keep covering everything! Have Luna or Ginny help you cover the rest of the Ball! I have to go to see Corny!"

Dennis was also a diehard photographer/ reporter wanna be. "Not a problem, Colin! I'll cover the rest of the Ball if they want me to."

"There are twenty-five galleons in it for ya if you do." George grinned as Dennis went off to get more photos and to cover the story. Ginny was now using the digital recorder. "Good lad's those two."

"The two of 'em are natural born reporters." Fred agreed. "Good eye for pictures as well."

"Be back in a bit... I can't believe Lucy's at home tending to her sick twins and missed the entire thing." Katie kissed Fred, until his mind went blank. "Love you." Then she was off.

"When's the wedding?" Ron teased.

"Button it, baby brother. I'm working on asking her to marry me." Fred growled.

"That kiss was so intense you almost combusted." George smirked.

"You're one to talk, George." Fred flushed crimson.

"We're marrying in the spring, just have to finalize the date." Mel snuggled against George. "We both have very full schedules right now."

"Have Gramps or Uncle Albus marry you first. Then when you have free time you can go all out with a big bash." Harry suggested to them. "Excuse me; I have to go check on my wife. Gods, I love saying that! Did ya hear that, Krum! You duck footed loser! I'm gonna go check on my wife!" He shouted at Victor Krum. "In our quarters! Our honeymoon lair you might say! Don't let the door hit you on the way out! You came with Chang, those Aurors are gonna wanna have words with you about that! Gotta go check on my wife see ya!" He vanished leaving Victor fuming as he was escorted out of the hall.

--

Hermione was sitting miserably in front of the loo in their bathroom, after losing her dinner for the fourth time. "I hate being sick." She moaned miserably.

Harry bathed her face with a cool cloth. "It's from the shock of everything you underwent tonight."

"It was awful, Harry. I stunned Cedric, Oliver, Ginny, and Kate. I had no control over myself. I went willingly with Morgana, until I got outside, then she wasn't able to influence my mind anymore." Hermione was shaking like a leaf in his arms. "Then Morgana screamed in pain. Touching me was burning her skin, so she had to let me go. The Dementors swooped down on me, but my medallion repelled them away. They kept circling and swooping. I was frightened out of my mind, but no one was going to hurt our girls or me. Harry, she wanted one of our girls!" She sobbed against his shoulder.

"I know, angel, but she's gone now, as are all the Dementors, and Cho." Harry rocked her in his arms.

"Cho... Oh goddess... That was terrible to watch! She just aged and aged!" Hermione got sick again.

"Morgana never cared for anyone, but herself and Voldemort her son. Cho was just a means to an end and nothing more. Sixth year Cho would try to lure me away from where the Deatheaters would be. That's why I had no clue about the attacks on Draco. Cho was a pest, always crying wolf at the right time. It gave me the creeps just being near her. Morgana may have had control of her even then. My scar was constantly on fire, so I wouldn't have even suspected it." Harry continued to bathe her face as he spoke. "It's going on eleven; we can turn in if you want."

"No. I want to dance and be merry with our family." She lost her battle with her stomach again.

"Angel, this is a side effect from being controlled by Morgana. It's going to wreak havoc on you for awhile." Harry knew that their night was over, but he was tried from using his patronus, and enduring the AK curse, so he didn't mind.

Hermione on the other hand did. "I will not ring in our first New Years as a couple lying miserably in bed." She pushed away from him, so she could glare at him.

He knew that look and sighed in defeat. "You win, my heart. Let's see what I can do." He pulled her into his arms and used his rarely used empathic abilities to wash away her frazzled emotions and the aftereffects of Morgana completely out of her mind. Replacing it with some of his own energy, it was then that he felt the tiny lives within her...Still so tiny, yet so full of life. His heart filled with so much love for Hermione and his girls that it overwhelmed his senses. The urge to nurture and protect her and them at all costs was now etched in his brain. "No one is ever going to hurt or try to hurt you again." He muttered into her hair. "How's that, my angel."

"I feel loads better my wonderful, fearless, handsome prince." She was now in a glorious mood. "I want to dance with you, kiss you when the clock strikes twelve, and then dance with you some more." She turned in his arms and smiled up at him.

"As you wish, my princess." Harry kissed her on the nose.

--

:James, you go check on them or I will.: Lily twirled around the dance floor in her husband's arms.

:They're fine, my fire.: James saw the two in question reassuring a harried Wills that she was indeed all right.

:I know that I'm hovering, but he gave me such a fright...: Lily was on the verge of tears. :Then there's Hermione and her girls that she's carrying.:

"Excuse me Dad, but may I cut in?" Harry tapped James on the shoulder.

"Sure I'll just dance with Hermione, one of the many lovely ladies in my life." James let Harry cut in and went over to sweep Hermione onto the dance floor.

"You all right, Mum?" Harry saw the tears shining in her eyes and it cut like a knife through his heart. :Did I cause undo stress to you or the twins? I'm sorry that all this went down on the eve of your birthday.:

:Never-better, my darling. You on the other hand look bewildered more than exhausted. Now as for my birthday think nothing of it.: Lily arched one delicate brow at him, as she gazed up into his eyes. "Did we use our other gift to ease Hermione's misery?"

:Let's just say it became real to me a few minutes ago. My eyes are open, to the reality of the tiny beings that Hermione is nurturing within her, and leave it at that.: Harry was still in wonderment over what he had experienced.

:Just wait it gets better as the babies take form and begin to thrive.: Lily kissed him on the cheek.

:I could feel their energy, even this early when they're beyond tiny...Three distinct bundles of life.: Harry watched as Hermione and his father twirled by them. She was laughing and happily chatting away.

:That is as it should be, my darling. Three separate girls, who will have their own distinct personalities. That will no doubt drive you crazy at times, but you will love every second of it.: Lily could see it in her minds eye and it made her smile.

--

:How are you feeling about being a mum?: James asked Hermione.

Hermione smiled at him. :I'm scared, happy, thrilled, excited, and nervous about it.:

:That's to be expected. Just wait until Harry's protective instincts go into overdrive. Lily wanted to kill me, because I hovered so much first with the girls, and then with Harry. I was so paranoid that something was going to go wrong again. When he was born I never took my eyes off him for weeks, until I finally relaxed, and knew that everything was going to be okay.: James reassured her.

"How did you finally know that Harry was okay?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He sent his bottle flying at my head, just by waving his tiny fist. He was annoyed, because I was disturbing his precious slumber, never touched the bottle physically mind you. He used magic at five weeks-old, and glared at me with those big emerald eyes, that held so much power, and wisdom. I think that's what alerted Voldemort that Harry was the babe in the prophecy and not Neville." James could easily picture the memory in his head. "We'd been at the house near Cardiff at the time and that's when the third attack was launched. Lil's and I defeated him and his minions and took Harry to Godric's Hollow. He had been born in Godric castle, but we had a place next to Alex and Kathy's that we stayed at during visits and hid out there for months, until that fatal night of betrayal..." His voice trailed off, as the night replayed out in his mind.

"It's all right, Dad. I'm sorry my question dredged up all of those awful memories up again." Hermione stared up at him concern shining in her eyes.

James shook his head as if to clear those thoughts away. "No harm, sweetie, with good memories often come the bad." He smiled down at her. "I like it that you call me Dad. After all, you have always been like daughter to both Lily and me."

--

Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her, as the clock chimed twelve ringing in the New Year. It was then that he finally felt at ease and able to think of his life with Hermione. Outside a monumental fireworks display was starting for all the guests. :Today is the first of countless years together and next year we'll be ringing in the year with our three-month-old baby girls.:

:Meantime promise me that if you start feeling bored out of your mind, from lack of adventure, that you will confide in me about it.: Hermione delighted in the sensation of having him hold her in his arms.

:Honey, I don't see that happening. I've got us; I'm teaching with Dad, I still train with First-Gramps, and occasionally with Master teacher. Plus, I'm training Draco and Rory with Gramps and the others. I will be fine.: He hugged her close.

"If you say so," Hermione knew him all too well.

"I say so. Now do you want to watch the show or go celebrate in private?" He was all playful now.

Hermione whispered something in his ear, he scooped her up into his arms, and they vanished.

--

Chapter 23

Healer Lucille Allysia Bell-Wood

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	23. Lucille Allysia BellWood

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter 23

Lucille Allysia Bell-Wood

--

It's the weekend before Valentines Day and our couples are at a loss, about what to get each other...We meet Katie Bells older sister Lucy...

--

Common Room- Newlyweds Flat-The Study

"Valentines day is Monday, giving us two days to sort out what to get the girls." Ron paced the Study.

Draco was constantly swamped with classwork and training these days, so Valentines Day had completely slipped his mind. "When in doubt buy jewelry, as well as shower them with flowers." He made his suggestion.

"I take over teaching DADA on Monday. Maybe, I'll make tomorrow Valentines Day for Hermione and me. The two of us are always free on Sunday's. Shit, we play Krum's team on Sunday, which means I have to bench her. Yeah, as usual, Valentines Day is so gonna suck for me." Harry raked his fingers through his hair. "I should've gone on that weekend mission to Russia this weekend with Logan, said the hell with the game. She isn't showing yet, but she's two months along with our girls. The Vrasta Vultures are notorious for playing rough. Krum is gonna be on my ass the entire time. I won't be able to keep my eye on her. It really cheeses me off that he whined at the officials, until they reneged and let him play again."

"She may even fall asleep on her broom. She does that a lot in all of her classes. Even the energy potion doesn't energize her enough. It seems that the triplets take a good part of her energy." Draco frowned. "Why's she still in class anyway? So what, if she missed 20 questions total on her N.E.W.T'S. She got O's across-the-board. This rivalry that she has with Lexi is really above and beyond. Don't you think?"

"She's jealous, because I helped her get caught up with the rest of you guys. I had no idea how far ahead we are to all the other Wizarding schools. She really is as bright as, my angel. The two of them would make great friends if Hermione can ever get passed her jealousy." Harry didn't wish to be on the couch for Valentines Day. "Now focus on the problem, Quidditch."

"Have Ron suit up on Sunday. We've already cleared it with Uncle Albus. He's well aware of her condition, has stated that he'll stop the game if he so chooses, and replace her with Ron." Draco gave him hope and a solution.

"Bulgaria is honor bound to play clean, but I don't trust them. They had two Dark Wizards on their team. I still say you should test him again. Maybe when you froze him it had an effect on your mark. If not Krum is an ass with duck feet." Ron growled.

"I'll retest the prat, if he pushes it too much. Honor bound or not he'll be hell-bent on showing me up. No one is aware of the Tornado 2005. It's a perfectly legal broom, so I'm damn well gonna use it." Harry felt Hermione nearby. "Annie's done napping, so I have to get her a snack. Wills and Henry are off again, on some pre-army exercise this weekend. The powers that be are training them on weekends. So, they can enter Sanhurst in September not to mention have experience in all branches of the military."

"The girls are all going to London. Franc has discovered a new beauty line from America that he ordered just for them, so they're all going shopping. That leaves us plenty of time to get them their Valentines Day presents." Draco could hear Hermione outside the doors.

"Excellent plan, little brother. By the way, Cedric has other brooms in the works. He's calling them the Typhoon and Hurricane 2005. He wants you two to test run them for him." Harry chuckled when Ron and Draco high-fived each other.

"I can't wait to see it. I mean your Tornado is beyond anything, but his new one should be even wickeder than his first creation." Ron grinned.

"The Tornado is designed with a Seeker in mind, while yours are designed for Chasers and Keepers." Harry went to open the door to the study. "Hello, my angel." He pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"You three are plotting something in here. I just know it. My guess is that you forgot that Monday was Valentines Day." Hermione pinned him with a look.

"You wound me, sweetheart. We were discussing tomorrow's match. Valentines Day was covered weeks ago wasn't it mates." Harry pouted down at her.

"Oh yeah, weeks ago," Ron nodded.

"After all, this is our first Valentines Day with our girls. We wouldn't dare disappoint." Draco grinned.

"Let me put it in terms the three of you can comprehend. Valentines Day is when you shower us with gifts and show us how much you love us. This is the first one, so it had better be brilliant." She looked Harry in the eyes then gave the two of them the look.

"Got it, Hermione. Make Valentines Day off the scales." Draco and Ron eyed her wearily.

"The only glitch on Monday is my taking over DADA, but then you already know that don't you, my angel." Harry kissed her on the nose. "Otherwise trust me it's covered."

"I'm going shopping with the girls. We'll see you at dinner." Hermione kissed him then vanished.

Harry instantly got sick to his stomach and vanished.

"She does that on purpose. It's like she knows when he's lying." Ron grimaced.

"Knowing, Harry, he wasn't lying not completely anyway. You're right about the other matter. She does do that on purpose. She knows bloody well that her saying we makes him instantly toss his cookies." Draco sighed.

"Looks like we're going shopping in London, mates," Harry was now standing in the doorway munching on saltine crackers, to calm his stomach. "The trick is not being seen by our girls."

"We'll make our first stop the jewelers. You know, I think the girls are still at a loss about what to get us." Ron smirked.

"We're happy if they are, but then if they don't know that... Then let them fret about a present for us. The two of you are going to buy them engagement rings and make it official." Harry grinned. "I'm getting Hermione a charm bracelet or something."

"Your present is a given." Draco smirked. "Ours, now that's going to be interesting to see."

"Yeah, for me and Hermione everyday is Valentines Day." Harry grinned wickedly, while the other two tossed the pillows from the couch at him.

--

London

The girls arrived in London, at a loss as to what to get their guys.

"Next year will be easier, but for now we have to think of a gift that they'll like, that doesn't involve, um, coupling." Ginny stared at a window display of lingerie and frowned. "Hermione on the other hand has it made."

"She has a point Hermione. You can wear something like that and be his Valentine." Luna giggled.

Hermione blushed crimson, as she looked at the window display, but said nothing.

"That's a brilliant idea. We shall make sure that baby sister buys a whole trousseau of goodies." Rory grinned wickedly.

"Speaking of goodies, Franc has discovered a line of beauty products that tastes like dessert. That's one of the things that he wishes us to see." Dromi winked at them.

"First things first Hermione's lingerie trousseau," Ginny dragged Hermione into the shop.

A blushing Hermione emerged, one hour later, with what Rory called just the beginning of her night wear. "No really! This is more than enough!"

"We didn't get to throw you a bridal shower, so we're doing it now." Rory was having a blast.

"Besides, we're picking up some lingerie too." Ginny winked at her, as the continued down the sidewalk.

Dromi paused in front of a Jeweler's display window. "Rory, they made a jeweled medallion in the likeness of Excalibur. It would be the prefect gift for Wills." She called over to her twin. "Oh, look they specialize in Claddagh's and unique jewelry pieces as well. That's what I wish to get Henry."

Rory walked over to look at the window display. "It comes in a carved geode case. That's something unique for Valentines and he is going to be King." She pondered the purchase in her mind. "I was going to get him a Claddagh."

"Wills and Henry will love anything that you give them." Hermione was relieved the focus had returned to shopping for the guys and not for her.

"I think it's lovely. You should get it. I'm going to get Ron, a Claddagh." Luna smiled serenely.

"I'm getting Draco...Oh frazzle! I haven't a clue what to get him. We both already have Claddagh rings." Ginny frowned.

"Don't worry, Gin. You'll find him something." Hermione hugged her.

"Let's go get Wills, Henry, and Ron their presents." Rory opened the door to the high-end jewelry shop.

The doorman nearly had a heart attack, when he realized who they were. "The princesses Pendragon..." He gasped when they walked passed him.

"Welcome your highnesses. What may I help you with today, a gift for your princes perhaps?" The owner of the store personally came out to greet them.

"We are in search of Valentines gifts for our men. I fancy the display of your Excalibur medallion it would be the perfect gift for William. We would also like to see all of your Claddagh's and any medallions that you might have in the likeness of a dragon or a wolf." Rory and the others were led into the VIP section of the store.

"We specialize in one of a kind pieces and it just so happens that we have what you are looking for. Please have a seat your highnesses. My assistants will bring some tea in for you in a moment." The owner was off to do her bidding.

"You really are a master at this now aren't you?" Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were impressed.

"We've learned that it's best to be straight and to the point around flustered men. Otherwise, it's impossible to get any shopping done." Dromi and Rory smirked.

--

The boys appeared in front of the same jewelry shop. The three of them instantly knew that their girls were inside.

"Talk about your rotten timing. Now we're gonna be caught for sure." Ron groaned.

"Not if I can help it. Let's go have lunch first. I'm starving." Harry headed the three of them in the direction of where the eateries were located.

"Good idea, Harry. We'll double back here, after the girls are gone." Draco was also hungry.

"We'll have lunch at Pizza Gourmet." Harry pointed at the restaurant.

"Sounds good to me mate." Ron grinned.

--

Hermione paused in her examination of a bejeweled Wolf's head medallion with black diamonds for the fur and a green emerald for the eye. It was the exact likeness of her Wolfe. "Harry's somewhere in London," She frowned.

Ginny was holding a similar medallion; it was done in champagne colored diamonds with a blue diamond for the eye. "So is Draco."

Luna had chosen a Claddagh, with Ron's March Aquamarine birthstone for its center. "Ron's here as well, looks like they're up to some shopping for us today."

"We'll take these three and charge it to this." Hermione handed him her black credit card.

(A/N: Curious to know what a Black Credit card is? Just Google it and find out basically with a card like this skies the limit spending wise.)

"Might I suggest this as well?" The owner opened a velvet box that contained a three-piece hand crafted best friend's pendant of 18k gold.

"Yes please, add that as well. The three of us will be wearing them now though." Hermione handed Ginny and Luna a necklace.

"Oh, it's gorgeous." Ginny beamed as someone put it on her.

"It's lovely, Hermione." Luna beamed at her.

"Best friends forever." Hermione smiled.

"We're all set to head off to Pizza Gourmet. Are you three ready?" Rory and Dromi were done shopping at least here anyway.

"That sounds wonderful I'm starving." Hermione took her card and purchases after signing for them. "We're all finished here."

"She needs to have a salad, a full glass of milk, and some kind of fruit as well." Ginny reminded them as they left the store.

"Yes, yes we know Healer Weasley." Rory winked at her.

--

Harry was on his sixth slice of pizza, when he sensed that the girls were headed in their way. "We're about to have some company. The girls want pizza for lunch too."

"Maybe they won't see us." Ron was not done eating yet and wasn't about to leave his pizza.

"Oh yeah, right Ron...We stick out like a sore thumb." Draco grumbled.

"This place is packed. Maybe, they'll try another place to eat." Harry knew that they were trapped.

"We're so caught. There's no way we can Disapparate in a crowded restaurant." Ron groaned.

"We got in because they recognized you and can't turn away a prince and his friends." Draco reminded him.

"I know that little brother and they won't turn away the girls either." Harry focused on eating.

"I know. We'll just tell them that we fancied going out for pizza." Ron suggested. "After all, it is partially true."

"Looks like they're gonna seat them near us. They just cleared the booth beside ours and here come the girls and our sisters." Draco decided to focus on his pizza.

"Excuse the intrusion your royal highness, but your wife, sisters, and friends wish to join you." The manager paused in front of their table. "We can combine these two booths, so you may dine together."

"By all means do so." The three of them stood up, as the waiters combined the two booths by moving the partition between the booths.

"Hello ladies, fancy meeting you here. I thought that you were going to see Franc." Harry smiled at them.

"We are among other things, so what brings you three to London?" Rory sat down across from him.

"Pizza. We felt like eating some for lunch." Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek. "She will have a large strawberry milk shake, a salad with buttermilk dressing on the side, and a small pizza with ham and pineapple." Knowing exactly what she wanted he ordered for her.

"Thank you, Harry that was just what I wanted." She kissed his cheek.

The waiter took the rest of their orders and off he went.

"I like your necklace, Peaches." Draco kissed her cheek.

"Did you three buy a best friends medallion?" Ron also kissed Luna's cheek.

"Yes, we did, among other things." Hermione smiled sweetly at them. :Fess up Wolfe or I will make you pay with one word.:

"I like your necklace as well, angel. I must confess that we decided to pick up another present or two for our Valentines. It's another reason for our being in London." Harry fed her a slice of his pizza.

"We really wanna make Valentines Day special." Ron nodded.

"We'll do anything for our girls." Draco brought Ginny's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You three forgot about Valentines Day didn't you?" Rory could tell the boys were hiding something. "Our guys are once again off at weekend training and are probably eating field rations for lunch, but they managed to send us two dozen red roses. So we know that they didn't forget."

"Wasn't that sweet of Wills and Henry, two dozen red roses, and it isn't even Valentines Day yet." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry.

:Keep it up and I will save all of your gifts until Easter!: He growled. "You can't accuse us of forgetting, it's Saturday and Valentines is on Monday. Let's go guys. Have a good day shopping ladies." Harry got up and left.

"Later Peaches," Draco followed suite.

"See you at home, my moonflower." Ron kissed Luna then went after the others.

"All that really matters is that we love our guys and that they love us. We're putting too much pressure on them about Valentines day." Dromi frowned. "I'm just happy that Henry is mine forever."

"Dromi's right, all that matters is that all of us have found our soul mates. The rest is just gravy." Ginny nodded.

"Then it's agreed. No matter what happens on Valentines Day, all that matters is that we have our guys." Hermione had finished off Harry's pizza and the rest of his chocolate milk shake.

"I like that idea very much." Luna smiled.

"But, if they give us a bobble or two we won't begrudge them any for it." Rory winked at them.

--

The boys sat in the VIP area of the jewelry store.

Draco, having already chosen an emerald and pink diamond engagement ring, was looking at charms for Ginny's bracelet. He had also seen their line of specialty lockets and had chosen one that played My Valentine, when you opened it. They were engraving _Draco loves Ginny_ on it, while he looked at charms. "I'll get the ruby heart, the dragon, wolf, cat, and the big cat charm."

First, Ron had chosen a Tanzanite and pink diamond engagement ring. Second a Claddagh with Luna's peridot birthstone for its center heart. Third a locket that played Rainbow Connection that would have _Ron loves Luna _engraved on it, and a charm bracelet with unicorn, raccoon, fairy, heart, cat, and a phoenix charms.

Harry chose a rainbow sapphire jewelry set and then went about choosing charms for a charm bracelet. He chose a book, sapphire heart, three little girl charms with peridot birthstones on them, a diamond and gold lightning bolt, wolf, big cat, cat, and collie charms for it. "Charge it all to this." He got out his wallet, took out the black credit card, and handed it to the jeweler. "I mean all of it and wrap them special for Valentines Day."

The jeweler, having more than doubled his profits for the week, eagerly rang up the sale.

Ten minutes later...They headed for the chocolate shop and their next purchase.

--

Carstairs department store

Franc took one look at Hermione and knew that she was with child. "Come up to my office, so our Hermione can get off her feet for awhile." He greeted them at the front doors of the department store.

"I'm fine, Francis." She arched a brow at him and frowned. "No need to fuss over me."

"That's splendid news. However, the store is a mess with Valentines Day shoppers. We're going up to my office; it's a much cozier place to shop." He ushered them into the private lift.

Hermione waited to speak until the lift doors shut. "How can you possibly know? I'm not even showing yet."

"It's just a thing that I can do. Now, how far along are you and the little one?" He arched one perfectly plucked brow at her.

"I'm eight weeks today with more than one little one." Hermione yawned. "Drat! They want me to sleep again."

"Twins?" Franc's brows rose in delight.

"Try three little girls." Rory, Dromi, Ginny, and Luna grinned.

"That settles it then. You are to go into my office and rest on the couch." Franc pulled out his mobile. "The Princesses are here. Bring up some tea, cakes, crackers, and what I wished for them to see. Oh and see if Lucy is still in the store..." He pursed his lips when the assistant on the other end of the line questioned his request. "Why? Because I wish to see her before she leaves! I have an order coming down to you in a few minutes fill it!" He growled into the phone as they entered the floor that was the VIP section and his office area.

"You rest and no arguments." Franc pointed to the soft leather couch. "The rest of you please have a seat." He called up various clothing lines on his computer. He sat down with a furrowed brow; a scowl marred his usual cheerful face.

"Francis, if you're upset about all the wedding plans..." Hermione burst into tears. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh no, mes jeune fille! Oh no, sweetie! I'm not upset about that." Franc got up to bring her a box of tissues. "No tears are necessary. I'm brainstorming what you will need for you and your little ones. I always look like this when I'm thinking."

"I don't feel so good!" Hermione stood up on unsteady legs and raced into his offices private lavatory.

"Franc, you'd better turn off the security camera's in the office, because Harry will be sensing her distress." Ginny got up to check on Hermione, as did Luna.

"That depends on how peeved he is at her." Rory frowned.

"Harry will check on her regardless of his mood." Dromi countered.

"No sense taking any chances." Franc used his computer to shut off the cameras on the floor. "Tea and crackers are on the way, sweetie." He called into the bathroom.

Harry appeared in his office. "Where is she?"

"She's getting sick in the bathroom." Rory pointed to the other room.

"It's normal. She's two months along now and with that comes emotional mood swings and nausea." Dromi reassured her brother.

"Yeah, and here I thought I was the only one that was going to get sick." Harry smirked.

"HARRY JAMES MERLIN! YOU GET YOUR ASS INTO THAT BATHROOM AND TEND TO YOUR PREGNANT WIFE! YOU AREN'T CARRYING TRIPLETS! SHE IS! NOW MOVE YOUR ASS!" Franc lost his temper and with it his fake accent changed to something that sounded Welsh in origin.

"Easy Francis," Harry had never seen him so put out. "I'm gonna check on her. No need to go postal on me." Harry went to see to Hermione. It was safer there than out in the office with Franc.

Franc was instantly back to his sunny self. "Now then girls, do I have something for you to try. Just choose a flavor. Dreamy if you love chocolate, Creamy if you love caramel and vanilla, and Juicy if you love cherries and fruit flavors. This pop princess Jessica Simpson came up with this beauty line. It's really very fun and I knew that you girls would love it."

"Let me get this straight. This beauty line has you walking around smelling like dessert?" Rory stared at him in disbelief.

"That's not even the très magnifique part of the line; it even tastes like the flavor. The lip-gloss is long lasting and it tastes like chocolate not wax. The entire line is like that." Franc winked at her. "Go ahead try it." He handed her a lip-gloss.

Rory glossed her lips. "Yummy! You can't lick it off either. I like this, Franc. You can sign me up for the whole line." She tossed it to Dromi.

"Outstanding products count me in as well." Dromi smiled.

"Yum something smells like chocolate." Ginny walked out of the bathroom.

"Try this lip-gloss, Gin." Dromi tossed it to her.

"Delicious! This is chocolate heaven! Is this the new line?" Ginny was also two thumbs up about it.

Luna came out to see what was up. "Chocolate is nice, but I like more berry flavors."

"Then this gloss will be to your liking." Franc handed her the Juicy flavor.

"Oh wow! This is lovely and there are other products with this flavor?" Luna was pleased. "I would like some too."

"Don't touch me, Harry James Merlin!" Hermione's growl at Harry filtered out into the office. "You made me sick!"

"Yeah, well, sweetheart it takes two! You pounced on me first among the ribbons and paper! So enough with the tantrum! It will only make you more upset!" Harry snarled back.

"Fascinating... So her special present last Christmas was..." Franc chuckled.

"Go away! I don't wish to be around you right now!" Hermione snarled back.

"Fine be miserable for awhile! Learn your lesson! What the hell do I know?!" He stalked out of the bathroom, sopping wet from having a carafe of water thrown in his face. "One hour! Then she's going home with me! I have to finish shopping for her Valentines Day presents! Give her tea and crackers and make her rest! I'll be back!" He vanished.

--

Lucille Allysia Bell-Wood, one of Franc's freelance designers, walked into the room with the tray of tea, cakes, and crackers. "They're scrambling downstairs to fill your newest request. So I brought up the tray you requested. That and you wished to see me, before I headed home. What's up with the order of maternity wear? I know the princesses, mother and Aunts have already done their shopping in that area. I'm curious as that's one of my specialties and my area of expertise."

"Lucy! Smashing, you haven't left for home, that man of yours, and those adorable twins...Splendid! Girls this is Lucy Bell. Lucy, meet the princesses Pendragon." Franc smiled warmly at her. "Rory, Dromi, Ginny, and Luna."

"Katie always says that Hermione, Luna, and Ginny are best friends." Lucy frowned. "So where's Hermione?"

"So, you're Katie's older sister, the one who missed the Millennium Ball?" Ginny held out her hand in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you future sister-in-law."

"Katie is hopelessly in love with your brother, so you may very well be right about that." Lucy shook her hand.

"I feel dreadful." Hermione emerged from the bathroom disheveled in appearance. "Where's my Wolfe? Did I scare him away?" She whimpered once again on the verge of tears.

Lucy's golden blonde brows rose, as she took in Hermione's appearance. "So, this is what Katie has been dying to chat about. The crowned princess is expecting a little one and Prince Harry must have just left before I arrived." She surmised.

"Oh my! You look like Katie, only a few years older." Hermione blinked at her twice.

"You need to lay down for awhile and drink this tea." Lucy walked over and helped Hermione to the couch. "To answer you question. I'm Lucy, her older sister by two years, and mother of twin girls. I know exactly what you're going through and the tea will help soothe your stomach."

Rory brought over a cup of tea and some crackers. "Here you go, baby sister. Harry will be back. He just wants to finish his Valentines Day shopping."

"You are to nap, until he gets back. He was very strict about that." Dromi covered her with a blanket.

"What smells like chocolate?" Hermione yawned. "The triplets... My girls... Adore it. So do I."

"Triplets and she's what eight weeks? No wonder she's bone tired. You don't get energy back, until the second trimester. That's why you nap so much." Lucy conjured soft pillows, for her lay her head on.

"Here Hermione, put some of this on." Ginny applied the gloss to her lips. "That's where the chocolate smell is coming from."

"Oh, now this invention was pure genius." Hermione smiled.

"There are caramel and cherry berry flavors as well. It comes in body spray, lotion, powder, and more." Ginny winked at her.

"Francis, I want it all. This is really a fun and delightful idea." Hermione settled back against the pillows.

"Already done, sweetie. You just rest those beautiful eyes of yours for awhile." Franc was back on his computer.

Dromi waited until she was fast asleep to set their plan into motion. "Lucy, welcome to Operation Spoil Hermione. Let's get to work girls."

"Lucy designs freelance for me, but her actual line of work is a Healer who specializes in babies. She can watch over Hermione, while we focus on her needs." Franc winked at them.

"Go on girls. She's in good hands." Lucy conjured a cool compress for Hermione's forehead.

--

Harry arrived, as promised, exactly one hour later with a large plush stuffed wolf in his arms. He was surprised to find an older version of Katie Bell tending to Hermione. "Hello and you are?"

"Lucy Bell and you must be Harry." She smiled warmly at him.

"Oh yeah, Katie's sister. You specialize in babies." Harry noticed that she had her Healer's bag with her. "Is she all right?"

"She and your little ones are in splendid health. I design maternity clothes. It's a passion of mine, that all women should look smashing and comfortable during this time in their lives. Franc sent down an order for my maternity line. I came up to see if I were needed, because he also ordered tea and crackers as well. We got her settled on the couch and they went off on what your sister called Operation Spoil Hermione." Lucy focused on Harry. "Who's her main Healer, now that your mother and Aunt are awaiting the births of their little ones?"

"My Aunt Celestra and my First-Grams Queen Mab are the main Healers of the family. Hermione and Ginny are apprenticing under them." Harry sat down on the edge of the couch.

"No wonder she's flourishing. The two greatest Healers of our world are tending to her." Lucy stared wide-eyed at him. "She'll sleep for another three hours and then let her have something light to eat. Try something like broth or soup for dinner, from now no playing Quidditch, until after her girls are born, on and I'm never wrong August 28th."

"I bought little girl charms with peridot birthstones for her charm bracelet. Now I know why I chose that stone instead of sapphire." Harry didn't mind seeing the girls sooner than they had foreseen. "I'm going to take care of the no Quidditch. I saw them being born on September 15th, but as First-Gramps is fond of saying visions are not set in stone." Harry grinned.

"Multiple births come early, but the girls will be more than ready to be born by that time. You see your Fay blood adds to the mix. The babes may not follow the same timetable, as that of muggles or normal wizards. I would like it if you would talk to her about allowing me to be one of your main Healers, as well. She'll be tired and nap a lot, until her fourth month. I recommend, since the rumor mill is a buzz, that she aced her N.E.W.T'S and only missed twenty questions, in November. That she focuses on the girls and not on getting those questions right in June." Lucy added another cool cloth to Hermione's forehead.

"I would like that and yes I'll talk to her about it."

"She'll still be nauseous for another month or two. Just make sure she takes her prenatal potion at every meal. Tea will help the nausea and milk is essential in her diet." She took a book out of her bag. "Take one of these. I give them to all expectant fathers. It's a step-by-step guide to what's happening to her and your girls. I wrote the book when I was carrying my twins. It will ease any concern that you may have. My owl address is in the front cover. Send me an owl on how she's doing. I hope, I'll see her in my office at St. Mungo's." Lucy gathered her bag and went to leave.

"Thanks Lucy, since Fred's asking Katie to marry him on Monday, welcome to the family." Harry grinned.

"Katie has the same idea. She bought him a ring and everything. That's going to be one interesting marriage." Lucy shook her head and smiled. "Being a part of your family is a honor. Now please take her home. I'll tell the girls that you took her back home to the castle."

Harry carefully set the plush wolf in Hermione's arms, so he could reach down, and scoop her up into his arms. "Thanks again Lucy. We'll be seeing you soon." Harry vanished.

"Oh drat! I forgot to tell him that Oliver was my husband, after all the two of them are friends. Oh well, time to go home to my own family."

--

Later that evening in the Pendragon Wing –Common Room

"This has to be a record or something." James frowned at Sirius. "They've been kissing in various corners for two hours. Nothing heavy mind you. Just cuddling and kissing."

"The Common Room smells like dessert, chocolate, caramel, cherries, no...it's peaches, vanilla, and coconut?" Sirius's keen sense of smell was on overload. "Makes your toothache just by standing here."

"Tell me about it. I walked down here two hours ago to check to see if they were home. The boys were playing a game. Harry had just arrived with a tuckered out Hermione in his arms, but no girls. I went back to check on Lil's for awhile, then came back to see if the girls were back. I found Draco & Ginny and Ron & Luna lip locked. This place smelled like chocolate covered cherries." James was at a loss about what was up with the kids. "Dromi and Rory are up painting in their studio, even the stairway smells like dessert."

Lily snuck up behind him. "Man of mine. I crave a kiss from you." She purred playfully into his ear.

James turned around to look at her and found himself kissed by his wife, a sweet chocolate caramel kiss. "No wonder those four are lip locked with their girls. That's like kissing and dessert all in one." James grinned.

"Dessert flavored beauty supplies. Franc ordered it for us." Lily grinned.

"Oh Pirate, I'm lonely." Jenna wrapped her arms around him.

"Now this fancy paint I like." Sirius grinned.

"Well then pirate, you are going to love the bubble bath." Jenna laughed when Sirius scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the Common room.

"Bubble bath?" James arched a brow at Lily.

"Yep in chocolate, berry, or caramel flavors. There's also a sugar body scrub, body shake, the list is quite impressive, and it's not harmful if it's swallowed, if you kiss the lip gloss and what not." Lily winked at him.

"Sinfully delicious make-up and beauty products, huh. I'm with Padfoot. This is one Muggle beauty line that gets tens across-the-board."

"The beauty of it is that it's good for skin of all ages. It's fun to wear and good skin care as well." Lily giggled when he scooped her up into his arms. "Not so fast flyboy. We have four teenagers to look after. That's going to have to wait until later."

"Then let's kiss and cuddle on the couch."

--

Honeymoon Flat – Study

Harry was sprawled on the couch in the study, reading the book that Lucy had given him, instead of working on his lesson plan for Monday. He decided that he would follow the course plan that his father had laid out for him. "No wonder my angel is so tired. The girls are using it all to develop hearts, tiny bodies, and other necessary things." The book absolutely fascinated him.

"Time to bring her some broth and her tea," He got up and went to prepare her some in the kitchen area.

It was an addition added to the Common Room that he had specifically asked for, because he loved to cook. He was also in the middle of creating something that he wanted to use on his Dad's or Ron's birthday cake, but that was in the laboratory like area next to the kitchen. "Maybe egg-drop soup and tea."

"Oi, Prince! Is it safe to come into the flat or are you and the princess using the couch for other means?" Logan poked his head into their flat.

"I'm in the kitchen, Logan. Keep it down. Hermione's napping." He stuck his head out of the kitchen to frown at him. "Thea is bunking with my sisters. You weren't due back until Monday."

Logan quietly made his way into the kitchen. "I got a Fawkes delivered summons from Gramps. Would you believe that he thinks that I can co-teach DADA with you? So, of course I came home. Russia is freezing this time of year. Oh and get this. Dad is gonna finish teaching Muggle Studies to Ron and Neville. I feel for those two. He thinks that Aunt Lily is being too pansy ass with the boys, so he's gonna kick it up a notch. Don't ask. I don't even wanna know, so I just left Gramps and him to continue chatting. They were discussing you two by the way. Hermione is getting benched. Does she know that? If not no Happy V-day for you my friend." He eyed what he was making her. "She's got morning sickness now does she, well, maybe there's hope for you yet. Is Ron up to playing Chaser? I mean he sucked as a Keeper?"

"One can always wish for a miracle like that, but I know that she's gonna be toasted at me. Now as for Ron, he's a natural Chaser, and never should have been a Keeper." Harry set the soup, tea, and crackers on a tray.

"I just left my princess chatting with your older sisters about dessert and beauty products. I'll never understand females, but then trying to figure them out, well, that's half the fun." Logan chuckled.

"Thank you, by the way." Harry headed out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. "I appreciate you agreeing to co-teach with me."

"Think nothing of it, comrade. You and I are best mates, besides you have Hermione and triplets to focus on. Me. I have Thea and pray to the Powers just one to think about." Logan still had a touch of Russian accent in his speech and he knew how that annoyed Harry to all extremes. "By the way how is creating the Edible Wizarding Photo coming along?"

"Slowly, but I'll figure it out before April 1st. I imagine it'll kick the edible snaps the muggles have up a notch or two." Harry paused at the foot of the steps. "Bianca seems to be flourishing here, but Alexandra likes to be on her own. It doesn't help that Hermione refuses to befriend her, for some asinine reason, or jealousy. Only Ginny and Luna have taken her under their wing, because the other girls fear the wrath of Hermione if they do. I know that she's still smarting over missing twenty out of a thousand plus questions. Then again go figure this is Hermione that we're talking about." He rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Maybe, it's because they asked you to catch her up on everything and didn't bother to ask her?" Logan suggested.

"I don't have a problem with your sister; she's my cousin and family. I think that it's the kneazle in her. Veela's are dark magic creatures, maybe that sets her off. Seamus, now that's an entirely different situation altogether. He's hopelessly smitten with her and all Alex likes are books. Gee, ya know what that actually sounds vaguely familiar." He smirked.

"Why hello there, princess," Logan spotted Hermione on the stairs. "Did we have a nice nap?"

"Lion, I'm hungry." She blinked sleepily at the two of them. "Hello Logan, you came back early. What happened didn't the mission pan out?"

"As it so happens, Fawkes brought me a summons to return to the castle. Evidently, Gramps thinks that I'll be a good influence on the students here and has asked me to co-teach DADA with your lion or is that Wolfe." Logan smiled up at her, ignoring the lethal glare that Harry was shooting at him. "Dad believe it or not, is gonna finish teaching Muggle Studies for Ron and Neville. The honeymoon as in coasting through that class with nice field trips and such is over. Dad says that he's gonna kick it up at notch. Apparently, the way Aunt Lily was teaching them was too dainty for Dad."

"Finally, those two have been annoying us with their fun trips for months. It's about time that they had to work. I think that you and Harry already make a smashing team, so the two of you may as well try your hand at teaching as well." Hermione was pleased with this news. "I was wondering who was going to finish teaching their classes."

Feeling light-headed she sat down on the steps. "I was so hoping to skip this part." She buried her face in her hands.

"I have just the thing. As I was in Europe, I bought a whole stash of sweets, and a large assortment of peppermints. I know that they help the nausea, because Ma Mère sucked on them constantly when she was carrying Binky, or she put them in her tea." He produced a large bag of candy and set it on the tray. "I'm going upstairs and enjoy a hot shower. You two enjoy your evening. See you at dinner or maybe not that depends on Thea." He headed up the stairs, pausing to kiss the top of her head. "Feel better, princess." Before, continuing up the stairs and into his and Thea's flat.

"He's really sweet, when he isn't being a Casanova." Hermione wrinkled her nose at the tray of food. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"You need to eat. Lucy said this is a meal that you'll be able to keep down." Harry hated seeing her so miserable.

"You talked to Katie's sister about me and our girls?" Hermione growled.

"Lucy's the head of St. Mungo's maternity floor, so she lectured me, but yes we talked about you and our girls." Harry calmly walked passed her and down the hallway to the master suite.

"No wonder, she knew so much about expectant mothers. She's a mother, a bloody expert, and charmed my husband to boot." Hermione grumbled herself.

"Up you go, sweetness; you can have your dinner in bed, and take it easy tonight." Harry came back to carry her into their room. "Lucy is a happily married mother of twin girls. Katie and Fred are on the same mind-set, that being marriage, so she'll be part of the family as well. Need I add that if you decided to specialize in babies, that she may be your superior. If you have a question that you aren't comfortable talking to about with our resident family Healers, well, Lucy is there to answer it for you." He settled her on their bed.

"You're right. I'm being silly about it and she is really nice." She took a sip of her peppermint tea. "You take such good care of us."

"I love taking care of my girls." He fed her some soup. "Have you been eating sweets?" He caught the scent of chocolate and caramel.

"No, my stomach is much too tender to handle that right now. I am wearing a new line of beauty products though." She winked at him.

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Franc may have made up for last November."

"I bought the whole kissable line of products. It comes in Dreamy chocolate, Creamy caramel, and Juicy berry flavor." Hermione grinned. "I detest Muggle lipstick, because it tastes so ghastly most of the time. Now chocolate and more is so much better than that. The scrumptious part is that they developed the line to include bubble bath, other things, and even massage topping after those rough days training or after a match."

"Oh yeah, Franc is back on my good side in spades. Who came up with this beyond brilliant formula of beauty wear?" Harry continued to feed her the soup.

"I believe the line is represented by singer Jessica Simpson, but I doubt she created it. Still, I can see why she can skip dessert. Tasting it is just as good." Hermione finished her dinner and took her potion.

The tray vanished.

"Come here, Wolfe." She reached out and pulled her to him for a kiss. "We haven't kissed and made up yet."

--

Chapter 24

Team Bulgaria

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	24. Team Bulgaria

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter 24

Team Bulgaria

--

The only question you need to keep in mind is how badly Krum and Harry beat the tar out of each other, while their supposed to be seeking the snitch...

--

The Great Hall

Harry appeared at breakfast, energized, and ready to crush Viktor Krum's team. "Good morning, gents! It's a magnificent day for Quidditch! Not a cloud in the sky and the wind is just right." He fixed himself a plate of breakfast.

"Did you tell Hermione that she couldn't play today against Krum's team?" Draco arched a brow at him.

"Not exactly little brother, but she did tell me this morning that she was miserable and not able to play today. I told her that Ron had been cleared to play again, so the team wouldn't suffer if she sits this one out. After that she curled up and went back to sleep." Harry enjoyed his breakfast. "Gods, it's nice to be able to eat again and know that it's going to stay down."

"And now Hermione can't..." Ron smirked. "Oh, the irony…"

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I hate it that she's miserable, but I need energy to take care of her, teach classes, and play today." Harry shrugged his shoulders and shot them a sheepish look.

"Good Morning, comrades, it's a splendid day for Quidditch! I'm looking forward to this match, so don't any of you disappoint me. If he tries anything against you first, and we bloody well know that he will. Feel free to kick duck feet's ass, cousin." Logan sat down next to Harry. The Russian accent in his voice had yet to disappear. "We understand tavarish, your joy of being able to eat again, and it's no fun when she says the word we in a sentence. I know all too well how that feels, only Thea has pity on my person, as your Hermione does not."

"I need you, Thea, and Luna to watch Hermione for me during the game." Harry finished his breakfast.

"That's a given. You need not have asked that of me. She is family and we take care of ones family." Logan poured on the accent.

"For the love of magic, QUINN, will you please cool it with the Russian accent!! You were born in France, attended

Beauxbaton for seven years and fluently speak over twelve languages! You were never a descendent of

Russian czars! It was a fake last name, so Voldemort wouldn't kill your dad, for being Uncle Albus' son!

You know damn well that it annoys the hell out of me and will more than annoy Hermione! She'll take great pleasure in dressing you in drag again!" Harry narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry about that cousin. I haven't come out of my Auror persona yet. Being in Russia, it was easy to catch on with the accent." Logan grinned sheepishly.

"Look, I realize that its part of whom you are, Logan, but you need to come back to being you as soon as a mission is over." Harry shook his head at him.

"Yeah, I know. Dad keeps trying to drum that into my head. I promise. I'll work on that." Logan sighed.

Thea walked in for breakfast with Ginny and Luna. "My Quinn loves being anyone, but himself. It's an annoying yet endearing flaw, that I've learned to live with and since I married him, kind of love." She kissed him good morning and he pulled her down onto his lap. "I woke up and you weren't there." She pouted.

"Did ya hear that she loves me, flaws and all. Our marriage will last for eternity." He gave her a long kiss. "Nice lip stuff by the way. Kissing strawberries and not wax is a huge milestone for long lasting kisses."

Thea whispered in his ear.

"So there's more than just lip stuff?" Logan's brows shot up in delight and he growled with approval. "Tens all around on this wickedly fabulous new line of beauty products."

"I hear ya there mate." Ron was kissing Luna, who he also had cuddled on his lap. "Chocolate cherry kisses ain't bad either."

Draco was in a happy mood as well. "I don't know, peaches, vanilla, and chocolate ain't too shabby either." Ginny was kissing him she too was on his lap.

"So Harry, how do you like the girl's wickedly smart new beauty line?" Ron gave him a knowing look.

"Let's just say that I have no complaints with any of it and leave it at that." Harry glanced down at his watch. The match was at noon, it was now nine. "I have to go check on my Sweetness. I'll see you three, at the pitch, at half past ten." He got up to leave, when a series of owls arrived with six packages.

The owls dropped their packages in front of various members of the team.

"Make that one hour. The six of you need to get used to your new rides." He grinned.

"No way!" Justin exclaimed, as he unwrapped his Cyclone 2005 and then read the letter from Cedric.

"Now this broom is wicked!" Anthony unwrapped his own Cyclone 2005.

Colin, who had gotten a Firebolt for Christmas, stared down at his Typhoon 2005 in awe. "He says that since I can fly a Firebolt that I can easily handle this one."

Ron and Ginny with their Typhoon 2005 and Draco with his Hurricane 2005 brooms in hand wasted no time heading for the doors.

"Anthony, Colin, Justin! We need to test these thoroughly before the match!" Draco shouted at them.

"Be right with you!" Justin shouted.

"Get a move on, Colin! It ain't gonna bloomin bite you if you pick it up!" Anthony rolled his eyes at him.

"Sorry be right there!" Colin grabbed his new broom and they all headed for the pitch.

"Cedric is gonna put the other Broommaker's out of business." Logan read the letter that came with Draco's broom. "Designing brooms for the various Quidditch positions is pure genius."

"Yes, I know. That's why the twins and I helped him start up his new broom company, by being his silent partners." Harry grinned. "He has the galleons, the resources, and the means to follow his dream."

"Triwizards Inc. Catchy name for a broom company," Thea grinned.

"I have to go check on Hermione, suit up, and join them at the pitch. I'll see you after the game." Harry vanished.

--

11:50 AM

The stands were packed by ten minutes to game time. The Vrasta Vultures had protested to the officials that Team Hogwarts were riding unofficial brooms. Cedric had cut that protest short, by producing the patent, and the necessary documents about each of the brooms. This had enraged and enraged Krum who had went to throw a temper fit on the pitch.

"Play a clean game or face my wrath. The choice is yours." Harry narrowed his eyes at their team captain.

"Threats will not stop us from crushing you." Krum sneered.

"Oh, Viktor. If anyone is gonna get crushed. It's gonna be you." Harry promised. "Excuse me, my wife wishes to kiss me good luck."

"Good luck you guys." Logan walked over to where the team was gathered down on the Pitch. "Knock duck feet on his ass."

"What are you doing here, Romanov?" Viktor narrowed his eyes at Logan.

"The surname is Dumbledore and I teach DADA with Harry starting Monday. Not that it's any of your frickin business what I do, you worthless washout!" Logan snarled.

"Oi Harry! Enough with the kissing. We play in two minutes." Ron grinned at Hermione and Harry who were lip locked.

"Oi Big brother! Game first dessert after." Draco grinned.

Harry reluctantly let her go. "We're newlyweds and my passion in life is kissing my wife, among other things." He grinned, eyes dancing mischievously, and laughed when Hermione goosed him.

Hermione walked over to Viktor. "You are not welcome here, Krum! So play your little match and then get out!" She glared murderously at up him.

"You can't mean that, Hermi-ooone." Krum stared down at her with a horrified shocked expression.

"I mean what I say, Viktor! Play your match and then get out of this country!" Hermione went over to Logan. "Let's go, Logan. I wish to get a good seat. Harry and the others are going to crush them."

"Luna and Thea are saving us prime seats, by the rest of the family. Don't worry, Princess. We'll have a bird's-eye view of the World Cup's champion's demise." He led Hermione off the Pitch.

"YOU POISONED HER MIND AGAINST ME! FOR THAT PENDRAGON YOU WILL PAY!" Krum roared at him.

"You did that all on your own! Dating Cho Chang labels you a traitor and Dark Wizard supporter in Hermione's eyes and mine! Graduating from Durmstrang that in itself seals any doubt that we have! Either way you slice it! You Washout are toast!" Harry mounted his Tornado 2005. "Eat dust, Krum!" He shot off so fast the dirt formed around him like a minidust devil.

"Yeah, eat dust!" The others mounted their brooms leaving Krum coughing up dust in their wake.

--

The Bulgarian team showed them no mercy, but the score was still 20 goals to 25. Hogwarts was up by five. Draco had come up with a solution to their long shots into the goals. Ginny, Ron, and Colin were holding their own against the teams other Chasers. Justin and Anthony were keeping the bludgers at bay.

Harry was the one roughed up. Krum slammed him into stand posts or with his broom every chance he could get. Harry gave it right back to him, only threefold. They both had bloody noses, black eyes, minor cuts, bruises, and abrasions. Neither was even trying to watch out or search for the snitch.

"HERMI-OOONE WAS MINE!" Krum slammed him with his broom.

Harry was ready for him and slammed him back, sending Krum and his broom cartwheeling 150ft across the sky. "SHE FELT SORRY FOR YOU, KRUM! THERE WAS NEVER ANY SPARK OR ROMANCE EVER!" Harry roared back at him. Finally, he caught sight of the snitch and shot after it.

Krum howled in outrage when 1.9 seconds later, Harry was holding the snitch. "I AM THE GREATEST SEEKER IN OUR WORLD TODAY! NO ONE HUMILIATES ME!" He shot straight towards Harry.

Harry decided to teach him a lesson and shot straight towards the pitch. "YOU WERE THE GREATEST SEEKER! WASHOUT!" He righted his broom just before he reached the Pitch, then shot up into the sky again.

Krum barely pulled up in time, but a bludger to his head, sent at Harry from a Bulgarian Beater, caused him to wipe out on the pitch.

"NEXT TIME BACK THE HELL OFF!" Harry's lip was split wide open, his nose was bleeding heavily, and one of the hits by Krum had been an elbow to his rib cage, so he was no doubt bruised, as were his legs and arms. He could barely see through his left eye, because it was swollen shut and his other eye wasn't any better. He nevertheless was still standing, while Krum had to be taken off the pitch by stretcher.

--

"Nice flying, big brother! Although, you look like a bloody mess! Emphasis on the word bloody." Draco landed beside him. "Ginny, go fetch Dad or Poppy! He's going to need them!"

"Is Krum gone yet?" Harry pulled off his safety goggles revealing a swollen shut left eye and his other eye, was well on the way to doing the same thing.

"Yeah, the Vultures left with Krum." Ron landed beside him. "Why?"

"No reason. I just need to collapse now. That's all." The snitch still clutched in his right gloved hand, Harry passed out cold on the pitch.

"They really clashed up there and didn't hold back either." Justin and Anthony joined them.

"Well, that much hate between two people is bound to end badly." Draco conjured a cloth to try to stem the blood seeping from Harry's nose.

"Harry!?" Hermione raced over to him.

Ron caught her in his arms. "It's just a split lip, black eyes, and broken nose. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about!? He's bleeding! Now let me go, so I can help him!" She struggled to break free of Ron's hold on her.

"He really got a number done on him, but he's had worse." Logan knelt in front of his cousin.

James arrived with Ginny. "Up you go champ." He took out some vile smelling potion and put it by Harry's nose.

Harry's eyes shot open and he scowled in disgust. "Gross! Get that away from me! That stuff is rancid!" He squinted at his father. "So what's the damage?"

"To you or to Krum?" James helped him to his feet.

"Me...I could give a shit about Krum." He snarled nasally.

"Broken nose, split lip, blackened eyes, and that's just what I can see. Now let's get you checked over in the Hospital Wing." James picked him up in his arms.

"Angel, all of it was self-defense or most of it was anyway." Harry squinted at Hermione. "He was gonna pull the same crap that he did when he lost last August."

"Let's discuss this when you aren't bleeding..." Hermione fainted in Ron's arms.

"Let's get you up to the Hospital Wing! Ronald, take her back to the castle! Let her rest on the couch in the Common Room. Well! Don't just stand there gaping at me! Move your sorry hides!" Poppy had arrived and she was not pleased.

They did what she ordered.

--

Three hours later in the Honeymoon Flat's Common Room.

Harry bent down and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "Thanks for watching her for me." He glanced over at Ron and Luna, who were working on some homework.

Thea was snoozing in Logan's arms, while he looked over lesson plans for Monday.

"She's been sleeping for three hours now. Aunt Lily checked her over. She and the babies are fine." Ron took in his appearance and grimaced.

"You look like hell." Logan glanced up at him and couldn't help but gape at him.

"Daddy and Uncle Sirius tinkered with the digital recorders, so now it can work around the castle." Luna gasped when she saw his face. "Oh, big brother you look terrible."

"Uncle Sirius got the whole match, with the help of Dennis, on Disk. Krum pulled nearly every dirty trick in the book mainly, when the Hooch wasn't looking. Oh and you smashed your Seeker record as well 1.9 seconds." Ron was proud of his best mate.

"Bully for me on that one, at the moment I just wanna sit in a steaming hot whirlpool tub. I'm beginning to feel the aftereffects of my battle with Krum." He winced in pain when his rib cage protested the way he was moving.

"Go soak, big brother. We'll watch over Hermione. Logan is right. You do look like hell." Luna got up and gave him a gentle hug.

"That's the word around the castle, baby sister. I for one haven't dared look in a mirror, as of yet." Harry headed for the stairs.

"Wizarding healing can mend minor broken bones in a heartbeat, but evidently not bruises and the like." Logan went back to the lesson plan.

"Now I know that I don't wanna see my face right now." Harry groaned.

"Have your soak, Mate. Uh, you might wanna try focusing on healing your bruised body as well. After all, you are the Next Merlin." Ron called after him.

--

Hogwarts grounds

Wills and Henry arrived at the Castle gates, as bruised and battered as Harry was.

"This really sucks! We're sore, busted up, bruised as all get out, and tomorrow's Valentines Day." Henry pulled out his wand and used it to open the gate. Then because his knee was in a brace-cast, gimped inside with crutches.

"It's our fault for letting our competitive nature, towards each other, get the best of us." Wills, also on crutches, and sporting a cast on his right foot up to his knee, passed through the gates, that clanged ominously shut behind them.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just that this Sergeant seemed to be pitting us against each other. He wasn't a big fan of ours either." Henry grumbled as they slowly made their way to the castle.

"He was trying to break our spirits, little brother. It's in his job description." Wills had never thought the gates were this far from the castle.

"Yeah, well, all it did was tick me off and get my knee screwed again." Henry groaned when the girls came out to walk the pups. "They're gonna go postal when they see us like this!"

"Rory is gonna say, see William I told you so. You can't even go through a weekend of training without competing with each other." Wills sighed in defeat.

"What in grandfathers name did the two of you do to yourselves and who do I have to jinx because of it!?" Rory, took in the appearances of Wills and Henry and lost her temper.

"They broke my prince!" Dromi fumed.

"Good thing we left Mum's portraits at Highgrove or she'd really give us a..." Henry felt his Mothers presence. "Nix that she's here…"

"What in heavens name happened to the two of you!?" Diana appeared behind them.

"That's a long story..." They found themselves trapped between their mother and their girls.

"Do not move!" Rory snarled.

"Let's get them settled in the Castle." Dromi agreed.

Charlie and Tonks, who were coming back to the castle, after checking on the Dragon's, stopped to see what was up. "Three battered and broken princes in one day this has to be a record."

"Yeah, it seems like princes are accident-prone this weekend." Tonks smirked.

"Who else is broken?" Henry frowned.

"Harry was after the Quidditch match against Bulgaria." Tonks frowned.

"Krum went to war against him. He's got cracked ribs, busted nose, black eyes, and the works." Charlie took a lead from the girls.

"We'll walk the pups. You get these two inside." Tonks took the other lead.

"Thanks Dory. Thanks Charlie." Rory and Dromi hugged the two of them and kissed Charlie on the cheek.

"Anytime ladies," Charlie let the pups loose.

"Run to your hearts content kids! Charlie and I'll be snogging under that tree." Tonks dragged him off to snog.

--

Rory placed her arms around Wills, in seconds they were standing in the Pendragon Common Room. "Did you have a car accident? Did you fall off a rock facing? Or was it the wilderness course that attacked you?" She snarled at Wills.

Dromi appeared with Henry. "You are to pick a couch and lie down. Then you can explain what happened."

"We had a rough time of it. The sergeant was not so nice and showed us no mercy." Wills sprawled out on one of the couches.

"By the gods! What is this busted up prince day?" James came down the stairs.

"I told him it was a lousy idea to be in the Army, with Henry, but no he had to try to prove me wrong!"

Wills rolled his eyes at her in exasperation. "44 weeks seemed a hell of a lot better than 62weeks apart from you! I decided on the Army before you ever brought that up! It was not to compete with my brother!"

"The moment our SUV drove onto the base, the man had it in for us! He saw us as wet nosed rich brats, who are only joining to humor our Granny!" Henry grumbled.

"Well, that is partially true." Wills saw that Rory was not the least bit sympathetic towards his current situation. He ignored that and continued with what he was saying. "Granny and Dad want to court-martial his sorry ass, for egging us into nearly killing ourselves, on the obstacle course, or at every bloody drill!"

"Oh, I'll do more than court-martial his hide!" Di growled.

"Mum! He was just doing his job! They're supposed to break you down and then build you up again!" Henry growled.

"I'll show him a break down! No one breaks my boys and gets away with it!" Di vanished.

"Master Chen is in his quarters. Looks like you boys are gonna face the needles this time." James paused before going to get Master Chen. "That is unless this is all over the Muggle press and you have to suffer the Muggle way."

"Now that would be a good learning experience for the both of you." Rory saw no problem with having them mend the Muggle way.

"All right, Katherine Aurora! Enough! You were right! We went at each other competitively and suffered for it! We have more than learned our lesson and will refrain from ever doing it again! Is that what you wish to hear?" Wills wasn't about to suffer because Rory thought that he had it coming to him. "Dad already has our seclusion covered with the press. So, it will be no problem getting a little healing form Master Chen."

"I second what he said." Henry winced in pain.

"Daddy, ignore Rory and go get Master Chen." Dromi made her wishes known.

"I'll be back." James vanished.

Rory went over next to the fireplace, sat on the hassock, conjured a sketchpad and pencil, and proceeded to ignore him completely.

"I think you went from the doghouse, all the way to the pound. She is not happy with you at all, big brother." Henry frowned.

"Should I be happy that my other half went and got busted up? Over some juvenile urge to make sure that he is better than you? If so then hell will freeze over first!" Rory glanced up from her sketchpad and scowled at Henry.

"EXCUSE THE HELL OUT OF ME FOR BEING HUMAN AND MAKING MISTAKES!" Wills lost his temper with her.

"A MISTAKE IS WHEN YOU MISJUDGE A SITUATION!! WHAT YOU DID! YOUR HIGHNESS WAS BLATANTLY THREW A PROMISE THAT YOU SWORE TO ME, OUT THE WINDOW! BUT THEN YOU CAN'T HELP IT! AFTER ALL YOU'RE MALE! IT'S IN YOUR NATURE!" Rory let loose her fury on him.

Wills had never felt this kind of fury from her. Not directed at him anyway and it cut like a knife in his very soul. "I lost my head okay! When that happens all rational thought goes flying out the window! Even his Royal Highness Prince William, isn't free from flaws! This cast that I'm sporting on my foot and lower leg proves that!" Wills ignored his pain and pushed himself up to his feet.

Rory dropped her sketchpad and raced over to him. "Lay back down you idiot! Don't you realize that when you hurt I hurt as well?" She settled him back onto the couch. "We're linked you and I." She knelt beside him.

"So you're beyond toasted at me, because it hurts you to see me like this?" Wills reached out to brush a lone tear from her cheek.

Rory nodded.

"Well then it won't happen again, not out of competitiveness anyway." He pulled her into his arms.

"We can't cuddle your leg..." Rory protested.

"Is fine," He put her in his arms, so she cuddled against him.

Henry and Dromi were already cuddling on the other couch. "I'm glad that we don't have miscommunication like the two of them do." He kissed her on the forehead.

"You and I don't fight our link and those two cling to their separate identities like Muggle lifesavers." Dromi sighed.

"Why fight destiny." Henry kissed her. "I prefer to cherish it in my arms."

:There is that and you don't resist me in your mind. So, I can heal you and ease your pain.: Dromi linked with him and for the first time let him know she was there in his mind.

:The ultimate private way to converse. We never have to be recorded in public again.: Harry kissed her nose. :I can make you blush by saying naughty things and they won't be any the wiser.:

:Henry Charles behave! Especially, in the castle, others can tune in as well.: She giggled.

:Saying is fine. Try anything before you're married and I'll take great pleasure in killing you.: James was back with Master Chen.

"Right, I'll remember that." Henry stared warily up at her father.

"Girls, take this up to the young prince and princess's chambers. It will help her with the morning sickness." Chen held out a pouch of herbs for making tea.

Dromi reluctantly got up, but Rory was not about to move.

"Now, Katherine Aurora, or I will change my mind about tending to him. His suffering will be on your own head." Chen frowned at her.

:Drat! Just when that wicked mind of yours was getting interesting.: Rory reluctantly slid off Wills and went to join Dromi and her father. "You win you old party pooper." Rory grumbled.

Wills eyes widened in shock, as he felt, and heard her in his mind. :Tigress, we're gonna have a seriously long chat. Was it intentional that you sealed our link or tactical error on your part?: He conversed using their new means of conversation. "I love your daughter more than the air I breathe, but she can be a brat at times."

"What I am wise as time. You young lady, were exploring where he hasn't given you permission. I blame this part on the genes that you received from your father." Chen smirked.

"KATHERINE AURORA! HIS FANTASIES ARE JUST THAT HIS! NOW GET YOUR FANNY OUT OF HERE AND TAKE THAT UP TO HERMIONE!" James roared down at her.

:Damned old ancient fart! Daddy's no fun either. I wished to link with you and so I did.: She growled. "I may be a brat, but you're a stuffed shirt, spoiled, preppy, and always will be!" Rory shot back at Wills.

"Katherine Aurora!!" James took her over his knee and swatted her backside four times. "Behave!"

"No need to have a coronary, Daddy. The swat on my rear was not necessary either. I didn't get to the good parts. You spoiled that by arriving with Master Teacher." She crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue at her father. "The Kamasutra... Hmm that might be worth researching about. Love you, Wills...don't hurt him to badly." Before James could grab her, she raced out of the Common Room.

"She's just, um, menstrual Daddy. She didn't have a clue what she was saying." Dromi paused on her way out the door. "Be gentle with them...love you, Henry Charles." The door closed behind her.

"Give William Arthur Philip Louis the works and Henry Charles Albert David as well." James snarled at Chen and then stalked up the stairs to his floor to hold Lily.

"And I thought Princess Hermione was a handful." Chen shook his head, as he helped Wills to his feet.

"Not even close Master Teacher. Hermione's docile compared to, my Tigress." While Chen got Henry to his feet, Wills headed for his room on crutches.

--

Hermione was tending to Harry's face, while dictating various weaknesses in Ron's DADA essay. "I should leave you in this state of appearance, but you would scare the first years looking like you do."

"It was all done in self-defense. After you verbally flogged him, Krum went postal." Harry grumbled.

"Ninety percent of it maybe, but the other ten percent was all you." Hermione concentrated on healing the bruises around his eyes and nose and they slowly faded away. "I wrote notes on the parchment, under your essay, use those to fix it and you'll get an E or O if you really tweak it." She glanced over at Ron.

"She's all yours mate. We're taking our leave." Ron and Luna packed up their schoolwork and headed for the doors.

"Good luck with the rewrite Ron. I look forward to reading it." Harry grinned.

"Well, that settles it then, I'm getting an O." Ron beamed at Luna as the door closed behind them.

"Harry James Merlin. You will swear to me here and now that when it comes to Ronald's class work, you will act like a teacher, and not like a best mate." Hermione narrowed her eyes down at him.

"Lioness, I take teaching seriously. Ron isn't gonna cruise by, because we're best mates. He'll be graded according to his work. Now since you basically did it for him, I would predict at least and E or and O on the essay." Harry shot her a wounded look.

"Ron's intelligent. He just doesn't ever apply any of that intelligence in his essays. It's the bare essentials and that's it. Until now it has worked every year. It's just this year he has his N.E.W.T'S to think about." Hermione sighed in frustration.

Harry winced when she pressed her palm against his rib cage. "Easy lioness, your Wolfe is bruised goods at the moment."

"He cracked your ribs again!?" Hermione yanked up his sweater and t-shirt to examine his bruised and tapped torso.

"Angel, that's not possible... I would pass out in..." He yelped when she pressed on the bandage with her palms. "Pain...Seriously Annie, enough with the tough medicine." He groaned.

Hermione closed her eyes and focused on him. "Will you shush, I am trying to concentrate."

Harry felt warm all over, his aches were all but gone, and his bruised body felt healed. "I love it when you use your empathic healing ability to heal me, rather than make me suffer through god-awful hangovers." He sighed.

"The hangover taught you a lesson. Where as, these injuries were inflicted by a hopeless man who doesn't know when to just leave well enough alone." Hermione unwrapped his now completely healed rib cage. "Now you can hold us for awhile." She cuddled up against him.

"Or not my sisters are about to pop in for a visit." Harry sighed in frustration.

--

"Daddy's gonna lock you in a tower! What were you thinking blurting out a thing like that!?" Dromi was snarling at Rory outside their doors.

"Harry! Hermione! It's us. We brought something for baby sis from Master Teacher." Rory ignored Dromi and knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" Harry called out. "For once it seems that my sisters are on the hot seat with Dad." He grinned at Hermione.

"So it would seem." Hermione yawned sleepily. "Drat! I just woke up two hours ago."

"It only bothered Daddy, because I said it, and not Draco or Harry." Rory growled at Dromi, as they entered the Honeymoon flat. Josh Groban was playing on the entertainment center, so that filtered throughout the Common Room, soft candles were lit, the torches were on dim, it was a very romantic setting. "Told ya we were interrupting."

"Ron and baby sister just left. This is calm and soothing for the babies and Hermione." Dromi rolled her eyes at her twin.

"What did you say to dad?" Harry arched a brow at them from his place on the Common Room couch.

"William and Rory had a bit of a row over his current state of appearance. They eventually made up and she peaked, as usual only this time into his wicked subconscious." Dromi explained.

"Dromi and I were both linked with our guys. Daddy sensed it and butted in where he wasn't wanted. I merely stated that I'd have to research whatever Kamasutra was." Rory grumbled.

Hermione instantly woke up. "Um, Rory, the Kamasutra is a book, specifically about the ancient art of love."

Harry now had some idea, as to where Rory had wandered inside Wills mind. He wasn't pleased at all about it. "His fantasies are private, Katherine Aurora! That is abusing your privileges and you know it! I don't see Wills or Henry trailing after you. What went wrong with their military weekend?" He wasn't gonna broach the other topic that one was just too hot to handle.

"Henry injured his knee and Wills his right foot and leg. They each have bruises and scrapes as well. Master Chen is tending to them and gave this to us to give to Hermione." Dromi handed Hermione the large pouch of tea ingredients.

"It's a special morning sickness tea from Master Teacher, how sweet of him to think of us." She could smell the various mints and other herbs. "Wills took a human anatomy art class at the University. They sometimes use book illustrations in classes of that nature. Now as for Henry's knee, well, he injured that awhile back ago at a Polo match. It's been tricky for him since then. Wills only gets injured when he's being competitive with Henry, so I deduce that's what went on this weekend."

"Wills took a class like that? Muggles have interesting classes at their universities." Rory smirked.

"Try to behave around Dad. I would think that Wills is gonna wanna chat about your new link and wandering around his head at your leisure. Henry's accepting with his bond with Dromi, so I imagine that he's calm about it. The two of you on the other hand, fight it because it means giving up a piece of yourselves." Harry gave her a knowing look.

"Girls, go help your mother design the nursery. The boys aren't gonna wake up until morning." James walked into the room.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE DADDY!" Rory was furious with him.

"Dromi go. Your sister will be with you in awhile." James gave Dromi a look and she left the room no questions asked. "Katherine Aurora Lily Elizabeth, you will speak to me civilly or else."

"We'll adjourn to our room." Logan and Thea woke up from where they were snoozing on the other couch and vanished.

"So will we," Harry and Hermione vanished.

"I'M TWENTY, DADDY! IF I WISH TO I CAN BE WITH WILLS! YOU CAN'T GROUND ME, SO DON'T EVEN TRY!" Rory was not heeding his warning.

"YOU HAVE BEEN ON THIS PLANET FOR NEARLY SIX MONTHS, NOT TWENTY YEARS! DO NOT EVEN TRY TO PULL THAT CARD WITH ME! IT WON'T FLY AT ALL!" James glowered down at her. "YOU CAN'T HANDLE YOUR BOND, AS IT IS! NOW YOU WISH TO COMPLICATE THAT WITH GETTING INTIMATE WITH WILLS, JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO PROVE THAT YOU CAN!"

"So what if he lost his cool and broke his promise about competing with Henry. He's paying for that in spades. They both are. You cannot move forward if you refuse to explore the parts of the relationship that you have now. It's not all about being able to shag Wills at your leisure. Being in a relationship is hard work. You need to trust in, share, and build that together, before moving on in your relationship. Otherwise, it complicates matters. Trust me I know this." Harry was sitting on the stairs.

Rory was not in the mood to listen, even if her father and brother were right. "WILLIAM GETS TO SUFFER BECAUSE OF ME AND IT ISN'T FAIR TO HIM! KATARINA HAD NO PROBLEM SLEEPING WITH HIM LAST SUMMER! WHILE I'M STILL GETTING USED TO THIS NEW WORLD AND THE FEELINGS AND EMOTIONS THAT GO WITH IT! I'M A BURDEN TO HIM THAT WAY AND I HATE IT! HE DESERVES SOMEONE WHO WON'T MAKE HIM SUFFER LIKE I DO!" She screamed at James and Harry in frustration.

"Suffering!? I'm not one for casual intimate relationships. It's not who I am nor would Granny or Dad allow it. Katie and I were in what I thought was a serious long-lasting relationship. So we took that step, only once mind you, little brother called me out on the carpet about it afterwards. That artistically creative and brilliant mind of yours tends to take one situation and run with it, usually in the wrong direction. I discovered three weeks later that my destiny had eyes of violet, hair like fire, a beauty that took my breath away, and a temper to match. You mean everything in existence to me. I would never in a million years pressure you into a step that you're not ready for. You aren't a burden. What you are, my angel sent from above, is new to everything around you. I love watching you discover this new world that you now live in. The book that you cleverly picked my brain about is something that I read, to do a paper for a class, and that is all it is for now anyway." Wills was standing, with the aid of his crutches, in the open doorway. "I'll love you for eternity, Katherine Aurora Lily Elizabeth. We have all the time in the world for the rest."

"I'm sorry, Daddy... I just never want to lose him!" Rory burst into tears. "This article that I read in a magazine yesterday said that I could because I'm..." She sobbed against her fathers shoulder. "…Frigid in my relationship with him! They were awful about it."

Wills gimped his way, on unsteady legs, into the Common Room. "They only write rubbish like that to get under your skin. You're not going to lose me ever. I made a promise to our whole family, not until we're married and have no problem abiding by it." Wills reached out and stroked her hair. "Oh baby doll, you called me on my mobile last night. I couldn't return your call, because I was getting patched up. No wonder you're all worked up...you thought...What's the name of the rag? I'm gonna file a lawsuit against them first thing tomorrow morning." Wills was now holding her in his arms.

"The Royal Watcher..." She sobbed against his shoulder.

"I was hoping that was the one. When I'm finished with them... They will rue the day they ever opened shop." Wills snarled.

"Focus on Rory and less on the revenge." James growled. "I have my own means of dealing with pond scum like them."

"Daddy, I wish to snuggle with Wills for awhile." Rory sniffled looking up at her father with miserable teary eyes.

"I trust him and Henry completely, so go ahead." James found himself hugged and kissed by his daughter.

"Thank you, Daddy, you're the best. I won't let you down." Rory was almost out of her mood.

"Neither of us will, Uncle James." Wills yawned.

"Let's get you back to bed and off your leg." Rory cuddle up to Wills and they vanished.

"Goodnight son, I have a magazine to crumble." James vanished.

"Finally, some peace and quite, now I can watch over my girls tonight." Harry headed back up the stairs and to Hermione.

--

Chapter 25

Valentines Day Morning

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	25. Valentines Day Morning

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter 25

Valentines Day Morning

--

Harry doesn't have that good of a track record, when it comes to Valentines Day. What do ya say we let all the others join in his Valentines hell?

--

Harry awoke at six and prepared breakfast in bed for the two of them. He conjured a vase of ever-blooming roses and set off to surprise his bride. It was time for her to face the day. Unfortunately, she was already up and worshipping the loo.

Harry set the tray down on the nightstand. "Hermione, I know what getting those last twenty questions right on your N.E.W.T'S means to you, but maybe you need to wait, until this trimester of your pregnancy is over, before attending class in person. You wouldn't be missing anything that wasn't just review. First-Grams and Master Chen would more than understand." He went about preparing a cool cloth for her forehead and got her a glass of water.

"I know that, but then it's like a flare announcing to everyone that I'm pregnant." Hermione leaned back in his arms, as he bathed her face with the cool cloth.

"You took your N.E.W.T'S already and scored O's across-the-board. There's nothing more to prove. The way I see it, your seventh year is over." Harry rubbed her back, as she got sick again.

Hermione was miserable and exhausted. "You win, Wolfe. I won't worry or focus on anything except our girls and us of course. If I rest today, then we can go out with Daniel and Emma tonight. He needs a break from studying for his GCSE'S and Emma wants to show us what they won at the BAFTA'S."

"We shall see, my lioness, but that all depends on how you're feeling. So, looks like we're double-dating on our first Valentines Day." Harry kissed her on the forehead. _Well, so much for thinking my days of Valentines hell were over._

Hermione burst into tears. "I just thought... (Sniffle)...that you might want to see them... (Sob)...everyday for us is like Valentines Day!" She got sick again.

"Easy, baby, I do want to see them. I'm not mad and yes everyday is like Valentines Day for us." He crooned, as he tried to calm her down.

Hermione curled up against him smelling breakfast on his robe. "You cooked me breakfast in bed and I can't eat it! I ruin everything!" She wailed.

His mother walked into their bathroom suite with a potion for Hermione. She could clearly see that Harry was at his whit's end. "Gene and Severus came up with this potion. It's working on Sirius and James, so it should work on Hermione." Lily now in her eighth month, was full of energy, and in the mood to nurture. "Here baby, take this. It should make you feel better."

Hermione reluctantly took the potion, which tasted like strawberries. In minutes, her nausea had disappeared. "I'm sorry. It's just that I cry at the drop of a hat these days." She sniffled. "I do feel better, Mum. Thanks for the potion."

"Severus sees you as one of his prized students, as well as family, so he's trying to come up with ways of making your next seven months easier on you." Lily smiled. "Now I know how much getting those 20 questions right means to you, but there will be no more attending classes. You are finished with your seventh year."

"I know, Mum...Harry and I talked about it this morning. I agreed to focus on the girls and us. If I wish, I will retake my N.E.W.T'S with the others in June." Hermione yawned sleepily.

"Mum, this is for you, Happy Valentines Day." He handed her a colorfully wrapped box, before scooping up Hermione, and carrying her back to bed.

Lily followed him into the bedroom.

She opened the present. Inside a velvet box was a charm bracelet with a stags head, wolfs head, phoenix, big cat, puppy, kitten, mink, fox, raccoon, and boy and girl birthstone charms representing all of them including Ron, Ginny, Wills, and Henry. "Oh Harry! This is beautiful!" She held it up in front of her, to get a better look, since she was crying happy tears.

Harry walked over and hugged her. "The charms on this bracelet represent all of us, so we're always with you." He placed the bracelet on her wrist. "It's from all of us kids, because we love you so much."

"Oh sweetie, I love all of you more than anything in this universe!" Lily was bawling on his shoulder.

James, having felt her sudden mood change, came up to get her. He had an iridescent rose for Hermione. "I see that Junior gave you your Valentines Day present. I have one for Hermione." He walked over and handed her the rose. "Happy Valentines Day, kitten. Although, it looks like you're staying in bed today." He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Why thank you, Dad. I love roses. It seems like I'm going to be taking it easy, until I retake my N.E.W.T'S in June." Hermione yawned. "As it is these three only let me stay awake for a few hours at a time, so I'd just be snoozing in class."

"This is your first go at this. Your body isn't as adjusted to it, as Lil's is with the twins. She slept for hours her first time around, at least until her fourth month. After that she had boundless energy and any morning sickness went away. Most of the time, it was always me eating crackers whenever she was expecting." James gave her a pep talk.

"Oh, I got sick... Whenever I became upset or angry about something." Lily smiled. "As long as you're stress free, it doesn't trigger the nausea."

"That and our girls are taking up a good part of her energy and the chemical reactions in her body trigger her nausea and moods." Harry was glad that Hermione was up to eating a little breakfast.

"Very good, Harry," Lily was impressed. "You've been reading up on what's happening during Hermione's first trimester."

"I see it as keeping an eye on my girls." Harry grinned.

"Did Lucy give you a book for expectant fathers on Saturday? So, that's what you've had your nose glued to when I'm napping." Hermione dug the book out from under his pillows. "A Wizards Guide to When She's Expecting By Healer Lucille Allysia Marie Bell-Wood. Did you know that she was Oliver Wood's wife?" She arched a brow at him.

Harry blinked at her in surprise. "Uh, no actually I didn't, because I never read the biopage. So, Wood has twin girls. Maybe I'll take it easy on him next time...wait a second Cedric has a partner. I'll bet that it's Oliver. No wonder Draco's broom was ready for yesterday's game. Oliver plays Keeper for Puddlemere United...Oh well; one can't live off Quidditch alone and the brooms are brilliant."

"No wonder! Lucy's been asking me curious questions. You two met her on Saturday. She's a baby specialist at St. Mungo's. James and I met her last December, when I went through a battery of tests to make sure the twins and I were all right." Lily was all smiles about Lucy. "We became fast friends. She's the brightest and youngest Healer in her field."

"That doesn't sound like a half bad idea. I'm two months with the girls, so a thoroughgoing over by Lucy would be a good idea." Hermione was munching on a strawberry.

"I'm going there today, so you can come with James and me while Harry focuses on his first day of teaching classes." Lily thought that it was a wonderful idea.

Harry on the other hand did not. "I promised to be with her through all of this and I can't ditch my first day of teaching DADA."

"Look Junior, it's just a routine check-up right now, but in two months you get to see the girls." James tried to cheer him up.

"Honestly Harry, I'm fine. He's right all you would be doing is sitting in the waiting room. So stay here and teach today." Hermione yawned.

"We'll see you later, good luck on your first day teaching class, sweetie. My appointment is at two. Yours is at three. I thought that you might want to come with us." Lily kissed his cheek then smiled at Hermione.

"Good luck Junior and don't worry I'll watch over our girls." James vanished with Lily in his arms.

"So what's in the box?" Hermione held up a colorfully wrapped gift that was on the tray.

"Well, sweetness, open it and find out." Harry joined her on the bed.

Hermione carefully unwrapped her present and gasped when saw the rainbow sapphire jewelry set, inside the jewelry case. "Harry, these are gorgeous! I love them all!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him. "When's your first-class?" She purred into his ear.

"Logan is teaching until ten. I got up early thinking that you were going to class today."

"Well in that case. Come here I wish to thank you properly for my rainbow." Hermione pulled him down into her arms.

_Maybe, just maybe, this might be a good Valentines Day after all!_ Harry thought.

--

Pendragon Wing- Girls floor

Draco waited for Ginny to emerge from her room. He had roses and part one of her Valentines Day present, hidden behind his back.

"Good Morning. Dragon, are you escorting me to breakfast this morning?" Ginny kissed him good morning.

"Yeah, but then I always escort you to breakfast." He smiled down at her. "Happy Valentines Day, my Peaches." He revealed her present and the flowers that he had behind his back.

Ginny eagerly took the present and opened it. "Draco, this is gorgeous!" She held the golden locket in her palm, and then carefully opened it up. "Oh and it plays My Valentine and you put pictures of us in it! I love it and you so much!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him, sending the bouquet of roses flying in all directions.

Draco reined in his Lancelot side, ending the too hot to handle kiss. "Uh, turn it over and read the back of the locket." He growled hoarsely.

"Draco loves Ginny...Oh I love you too!" She tackled him to the hallway floor and really kissed him.

:Whoa there Peaches!: He wasn't ready for her to attack him. :Wander those little hands back to where they belong.: He groaned when she goosed him.

"Draco Sirius Lancelot, what the hell are you doing!?" James had come to make sure that Ginny was awake and was not expecting to see this in the hallway.

"Dad?!" Draco sat up with Ginny in his arms.

"That's right, son. What part of two days in Azkaban did you not understand?!" James growled.

"Uncle James! Dragon is innocent! He gave me my present and I reacted accordingly!" Ginny stood her ground with James.

"Young lady, you are sixteen! Do not make me move you into the dorms, because I will in a heartbeat, if you do not follow the rules!" James glared down at her.

"Luna and Ron are in her room! If you're gonna snarl at least be fair about it!" Ginny pouted.

"Oh, don't worry I'll get to them. Now as for the two of you, Ginny, go eat breakfast in the Great Hall." He pronounced sentence. "Draco, you have time for a cold shower before class, so move it!"

Draco vanished leaving Ginny to sulk up at James. "You're no fun! Dragon would never break his promise!"

"I know that he wouldn't break his promise, but then Draco isn't the Kissing Bandit now is he. Oh yes, young lady, thanks to Dad. I know your entire track record when it comes to the boys. Now move your rear. Oh and for that little outburst prepare to move to the dorms this evening!" James called her bluff.

"FINE I'M GOING!" Ginny stalked down the hallway then down the stairs.

"One down two to go." James knocked on Luna's door. "Luna, sweetheart, get a move on or you'll miss breakfast."

Luna opened the door. "Sorry Daddy, I was, um, looking over Ronny's essay."

James walked into room. "Were you really..." He took in her thoroughly kissed and mussed appearance, then Ron's not so tidy appearance, guilty expression, and he had broken out in a cold sweat. He took a deep calming breath in a try to rein in the urge to kill Ron. "Lunette Serena Diana, go down to breakfast please." His voice was deadly calm. "Ronald Bilius Arthur and I are going to have a chat."

"Um...Daddy we were just kissing...he got me this locket..." She stopped in midsentence when James gave her a look. He was her first real father figure that acted like a parent and had never given her that look before.

"Lunette Serena Diana, move your pretty little fanny now or you might end up more grounded than you already are!" James pointed to the door.

There was a storm brewing outside and it was growing more massive by the second.

"Uncle James, that ain't fair! We were just snoggin nothin happened so chill out!" Ron glared at him finally getting up his courage, as soon as he felt Luna getting upset. "Leave Luna out of this!"

James let loose his fury on Ron. "I DON'T THINK SO, RONALD BILIUS ARTHUR WEASLEY! MY DAUGHTER IS SIXTEEN! THIS IS OUT OF BOUNDS! YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT, BUT YOU FIGURED IT'S VALENTINES DAY LET'S SEE HOW FAR WE CAN GET AWAY WITH THINGS!"

Ron had never had James wrath unleashed on him and it was scary, so he wisely kept him mouth shut.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO FIND OUT, BECAUSE I HAVE TO WATCH OVER LILY!"

The clouds brewing outside were pitch-black in color.

"WRONG BOYO! I AM THE KING OF THE MARAUDERS! I'VE BEEN WHERE YOU ARE! I KNOW WHAT YOU AND DRACO ARE MORE THAN CAPABLE OF!"

The room vibrated with energy emanating from James fury.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT I WOULDN'T COME CHECK ON THE GIRLS ON VALENTINES DAY MORNING!? THAT WAS YOUR FIRST BLUNDER THAT AND TRYING TO MAKE MOVES ON MY SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD DAUGHTER!"

When gale force winds from the storm outside howled in fury, Ron had the urge to run for his life.

"YOU MAY HAVE HAD SEX WHEN YOU WERE IN THE AFTERLIFE! YOU ARE IN REALITY NOW AND IT AIN'T HAPPENING! DO NOT EVEN TRY TO PLAY THE, BUT HARRY AND HERMIONE CARD WITH ME! THOSE TWO WERE NEVER GOING TO BREAK THEIR PROMISE AND ONLY DID BECAUSE OF MORGANA! YOU ARE IN NEED OF A RUDE AWAKENING!" James prowled in front of him and then stopped to pin him with a lethal glare. "TRY A WEEK IN THE DORMS WITHOUT THE BENEFITS OF THE CAMELOT WING! THAT IS GOING TO BE YOUR NEW PLACE OF RESIDENCE, AS OF THIS EVENING, THIS WING IS GOING TO BE OFF-LIMITS TO YOU! IF THIS HAPPENS, AGAIN IT'S GOING TO BE A NIGHT IN AZKABAN! I AM SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING MAKING YOU SPEND TODAY THERE AS IT IS!"

"Uncle James, it won't happen again I promise." Ron had never seen him this mad at least not directed at him. The storm outside was going to break records in the Muggle World.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT OR I MIGHT RETHINK MY DECISION AND THROW YOU IN AZKABAN FOR THE DAY!" James roared at him.

Ron raced from the room.

"JUST BECAUSE I SEEM A LITTLE DISTRACTED LATELY! DOES NOT MEAN THAT IT GIVES YOU BOYS A GREEN LIGHT OR YOU GIRLS FOR THAT MATTER TO SHUCK THE RULES OUT OF THE WINDOW!!" James bellowed in fury before vanishing to check to see if the girls had gone to breakfast.

--

Harry sat up and stared at the windows of their rooms. "Someone beyond pissed off Dad, which means that Ron got caught in Luna's room or Draco got pounced on by Ginny, after getting her present." He winced as the glass shook in the window frames, after thunder literally shook the castle.

Hermione curled up against him. "A week in the towers of the Gryffindor boys and girls dorms will set them straight. Either that or Dad may have hauled Ronald off to Azkaban for the day. He knows the rule about no boys in the room without permission. Draco would never break that rule. Ginny must have pounced on him in the hallway." She growled. "I should give him raccoon ears and a tail for being a git and give Ginny and Luna cat ears, whiskers, and a tail as well!" She did just that then focused on Harry. "Now where were we?" She went back to her quality time with Harry."

"Honey, I really should check this out..." Harry was barely able to think.

"Let Dad handle it."

"Or I can let Dad handle it..." Harry gave into her willingly and ignored the storm raging outside.

--

The Great Hall

"Hermione must have been in the middle of quality time with Harry and the storm must have distracted Harry from fulfilling her craving." Luna stared wide-eyed at Ginny, who now resembled a human with cat features minus the fur.

"I hate to break this to you, but so do you! It's so not fair! She gets all the perks, while we have to be good girls and settle with kissing and cuddling!" Ginny snarled.

:Hermione is eighteen, married, and done with school! Need I remind either of you that she is also two months pregnant with triplets! Are either of you ready for kids yet!?: James glowered down at the two of them.

The two girls jumped in surprise.

"For that outburst, young lady, try two weeks in the girls dorm with no privileges! I will also be writing to Molly and Arthur about yours and Ronald's behavior, as soon as I escort you both to class! I can play hardball or not the choice is yours!" James upped Ginny's groundation when she glared at him. "Try no Quidditch! No DA! No Draco! No freedom whatsoever! That is if you don't cool it with that attitude! There will absolutely be no Kissing Bandit either!"

Ginny was brooding now.

"If I even hear a rumor that you were around my son, I will up your groundation even more! You will be stuck in the dorms for the rest of the term. Do I make myself clear! The same goes for Luna! She also gets a week in the girl's tower for her bad judgment and no Ron for a week! I'll have you know that Ron nearly spent the day in Azkaban!"

Severus was giving James the thumbs up for his parenting skills. "Now that's something that I never thought I would ever see, James being a mature responsible adult."

"I think the kids tried to, um, how Harry says it get cookies early." Sibyll stared out the windows the storm was just too bad for words.

"Excuse me, darling. Looks like the boys heard that last comment." Severus got up from the table.

"I told you that my prediction about today was on target." Sibyll smirked.

"Yes, well, duty calls. I guess my evenings are going to be filled with detentions after all." Severus sighed.

Draco and Ron had just entered the Great Hall.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU TRY ON MY BABY SISTER?!" Draco slammed Ron against one of the walls.

"ME!? I'LL JUST BET WHAT YOU AND MY BABY SISTER WERE DOING WAS JUST AS SERIOUS!" Ron punched Draco in the gut.

"THE HELL IT WAS! I HAVE NO WISH TO BE IN AZKABAN OR BANNED FROM GINNY FOR THE REST OF TERM! SHE POUNCED ON ME IN THE HALLWAY, WHERE I WAS WAITING FOR HER!" Draco slugged Ron across the jaw. "THAT IS WHERE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE INSTEAD OF LUNA'S BEDROOM!" He threw Ron face first against the wall.

Severus, Sirius, James, and Remus broke the two of them apart.

"Twenty five points each off Gryffindor, for Muggle brawling in the castle!" Minerva stalked over to them as did Max.

"HE PUT THE MOVES ON MY SISTER!" Ron tried to wrench himself away from Remus and Sirius.

"I DID NOT, BUT YOU SURE AS HELL TRIED TO DO THE SAME WITH MY BABY SISTER!" Draco broke away from James and Severus and punched Ron between the eyes.

Ron lost it completely and the two of them traded blows all the while rolling around on the hard floor. "YOU LIAR!"

--

"THAT'S ENOUGH!! BREAK IT UP NOW!!" Harry roared from the doorway.

He and Logan stunned the two of them into submission.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH THE TWO OF YOU? BRAWLING LIKE THIS AND FOR WHAT!? RON'S ALREADY IN IT UP TO HIS NECK AND YOU WEREN'T EVEN IN DAD'S SIGHTS! HE KNOWS WHAT I WILL DO TO EITHER OF YOU IF YOU BREAK THAT PROMISE! TRUST ME IT WILL MAKE AZKABAN LOOK LIKE A LOVELY DAY IN THE PARK!" Harry roared. "I AM THE NEXT MERLIN JUST IMAGINE WHAT I CAN DO!"

Draco had ferret ears and a tail.

"Ginerva Molly Elizabeth AND Lunette Serena Diana, get your asses over here!" Logan wasn't happy either.

The two reluctantly did as he ordered. "I'm sorry, big brother..." Luna whimpered.

"SAVE IT! BOTH OF YOU! DO YOU BOTH WISH TO BE PARENTS!? THAT'S WHAT COMES WITH MAKING LOVE! ARE YOU BOTH IN THAT BIG OF A HURRY!? I AM NINETEEN AND HERMIONE IS EIGHTEEN, BOTH OF US ARE FULLY TRAINED IN MAGIC AND MORE THAN CAPABLE OF HANDLING BEING A PARENT!" Harry was fueling the storm outside.

"Prince! You need to chill or we'll have a tornado up our ass soon." Logan stared outside the window.

"Sorry...okay I'm calming down..." Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "Consummating your relationship is a responsibility times ten and not just an endorphin rush! It complicates everything, if you're not ready to handle what comes with it! It's not a game like Ginny's Kissing Bandit days!"

All eyes stared at Ginny who was blushing crimson.

"All this has gotten any of you is, time away from each other, no privileges, the dorm for three of you, and you made asses of yourselves in front of the entire student body! All because the four of you..."

Draco glared at him.

"No sorry about that, Draco. Three of you! Are nowhere near ready for a serious death till we part relationship! Luna and Ginny are sixteen and because you don't have a clue as to what comes after that. Oh Draco, does and he knows that Ginny isn't even close to being ready for that yet. Ron and Luna got a taste of it, when they were in the afterlife. I have a newsflash for the two of them. It's the real world again! Neither of you wishes to have him spend a week in Azkaban or worse. I will stick him in a remote location with loads of spiders, where he will have to fend for himself with only the bare minimum of supplies! That goes for Draco as well, but then he knows that! Are we clear about this?" Harry was very much the adult, a teacher, all business, and no mister nice mate.

"Yeah, it's more than crystal clear, big brother." Draco helped Ron to his feet. "Sorry Ron...sorry everyone," His eye was swollen shut, his nose broken and bleeding, and his lip was split.

"Yeah, I more than have it etched in my brain. Sorry Draco...sorry everyone..." His face mirrored Draco's injuries.

"We're sorry, big brother." Luna whimpered. "We were brats. It won't happen again. Sorry Daddy!" She burst into tears.

"Kissing can lead to the wrong reactions." James hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head. "Especially, when they are happy kisses because of being given a special present on a special day."

"I'm sorry everyone." Ginny sniffled. "I'll try to control my wild side. I promise." Harry hugged her.

"I know that it's hard, believe me I know, but it's for your own well-being. Now off to class with you both, minus the ears, whiskers, and tails." He sorted the four of them back to normal.

"Shows over, all of you get to class, as for you two off to the Hospital Wing with you." Severus cleared the Hall.

Harry waited for everyone to leave, before talking to his Dad. "Dad, if they cool it for the rest of the day, maybe two days in the dorm will be enough."

"Sorry Junior. They need to know that when they break the rules there are consequences. The punishment stands. Nice try though." James headed out the doors.

"Always the champion, aren't we Harry." Albus put his hand on his shoulder. "It is a commendable trait, but in this case they need to learn their lesson."

"Yeah, I know." Harry sighed in defeat. "It's just hard lording over the four of them."

"I can see why you feel that way, Harry, but then that's what parents do. Now lets the two of us play a game of Knights?" Albus smiled.

"You are so on Uncle Albus." Harry and Albus vanished.

(Knights: is when two wizards use two miniature suits of armor to duel using mental power only. There are no vocal commands it is mind controlling the metal soldier.)

--

"It's Valentines Day! Kids do rash things! Nothing happened! So cut them some slack!" Lily glared at James, who refused to talk deals about the kids.

"They tried to do the crime and will end up doing the time. Draco was the only innocent one of the three and he blew it by brawling with Ron." James was not about to ease up on them.

"You're acting like your father did when you were their age and we got caught in The Room of Requirements seriously snogging! He went mental! He forbade you from all privileges, because he had no clue that we were dating. We'd been dating for nearly a year, but you wouldn't tell him anything!" Lily followed him when he stalked out of their bedroom.

"That was a cheap shot comparing me to Dad! This is nothing like that situation! I'm not clueless, about what the kids are up to! I give a damn about what happens to them! My father only cared about how the situation would be spun by everyone. Not that I had asked you to marry me! Not that you had said yes and were wearing Grams engagement ring! Nothing except how it would look to everyone else!" James went about putting together the nursery the hard way with no magic. He needed to vent on something.

"You were just as wild and spontaneous, as they are now." Lily tried to persuade him another way. "Were the four of them dressed when you found them or shall I say caught them?"

"Yes thank Godric! They were dressed!" James narrowed his eyes at her.

Lily matched his look with one of her own

"Oh I get it! Now you're gonna say that I overreacted to the situation!" James raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Lily said nothing just continued to glower at him.

"Lily Rosalyn! When I caught them, Draco was on the floor fending off Ginny! Whose nimble little hands were wandering where they didn't belong! Now as for the other two! I let Ginny and Draco have it before checking on them! When I did knock on our youngest child's door, she looked thoroughly kissed, and mussed in appearance. Ron looked like he was busted as well! He was even sweating bullets! Then goes and tells me off, because Luna was upset! I will not chill out! When I find him in an out of bounds area! That is not going to happen!" James fumed.

"It's Valentines Day! Not only that, but it's their first one together as couples. Harry told me all about the lockets the boys were giving the girls. They're similar to what Harry had made for Hermione sixth year. The girls just reacted in kind to their presents. James, it's the first time that they've overstepped the rules. Ease up on their punishments. Are you peeved because Harry stepped in and put the fear of god in Ron and Draco? He didn't step on your toes, if that's what you're brooding about." Lily rubbed her middle; the twins were active and restless.

James felt her discomfort and walked over to her. "Like mother like son." He placed his hands on her middle and concentrated on the twins within. "Junior really is like you in more ways than you know."

"He's been on the receiving end of his father's fury and doesn't wish it on anyone else. They won't risk anything like this again. Please, it's Valentines Day. Just chalk it up to teenage hormones on overdrive." Lily pleaded going as far as shedding tears.

"You win, Lily, because it's Valentines Day, you're getting stressed because of it, and I overreacted with their punishments. Humiliating them in front of their peers is punishment enough. It's eleven you nap for an hour, while I finish this the easy way."

She rewarded him with a nice long kiss.

"Or not because my wife is rewarding me with a boon." He chuckled when she goosed him and pulled him with her back to their room.

--

Lunch- Great Hall

Draco, Ron, Luna, and Ginny stared longingly at one another, from opposite ends of the table in the Great Hall.

Ferria appeared in front of the boys with a summons to the Pendragon Wing, from James and Lily.

"This is from Mum and Dad. We're toast. I'll bet your parents are there as well." Draco sighed in defeat.

Ron read the summons and gulped. "You are so right. We're toast."

Ferria then delivered the same message to the girls and vanished.

"All of us?! We're beyond dead!" The boys dreaded their impending doom.

"Looks like the girls feel the same way." Ron sighed.

"Let's get it over with, it says NOW in bold capital letters." Draco got his stuff and got up, "So much for eating lunch."

"Yeah, well, who's hungry when facing a hit squad?" Ron did the same.

"All of us?" Ginny frowned at Luna.

"Looks like, because here come our guys." Luna bit down on a fingernail. "We're in for it. They must have contacted your Mum and Dad."

"Mum is gonna flay Ron and I alive. I just know it." Ginny got up, as did Luna.

"Let's go face the parents." Ron and Draco collected the girls and they left the Hall together.

--

"James Harry, you are so mean." Lily giggled as she finished arranging lunch on the family table in the Common Room.

"I do have my moments. Don't I." James chuckled.

"I'll say. Sending Ferria with a summons is going to scare the life out of them. They will think that Aunt Molly is here." Hermione giggled.

"Especially, since the word now was in bold and capital letters." Harry chuckled. "So what made you change your mind? You were dead set on everything this morning."

"Your mother called me on it, accused me of being like Dad. Reminded me for hours that it was Valentines Day and eventually wore me down." James had given her a necklace with a lily medallion on it, each jeweled petal of the flower represented the birth month of each of their children.

"You wished to see us?" The four arrived to find that a special lunch had been set up for all of them.

"That I do, have a seat at the table." James answered.

"There are place cards on the plates. Please sit in your assigned chair." Lily instructed.

The four puzzled teens did as they were told.

James, Lily, Harry, and Hermione all sat down as well.

"I have come to the decision...Lily and I both have that it's Valentines Day, which can cause teenage couples in love to forget themselves. So, as this is your first offense, the punishment is that of a warning. Now, I can't take away Ron or Draco's week of detention for brawling, but I can ease everything else. But, if it happens again, all of you know the impending doom that awaits your slip of judgment." He and Lily were hugged by four very relieved and happy teens.

"Now let's eat. James, Hermione, and I have to be in London soon." Lily smiled at them.

"You are good, Uncle James. I thought Mum was here." Ron grinned.

"Yes so did I." Ginny nodded.

"Yes, well, I am the master." James winked at them.

"That you are, Dad. Those four looked like they were gonna be shot." Harry smirked.

"Let me tell you, Mate, getting a summons like that felt like it." Ron frowned.

"It sure as bloody well did and everyone around thought the same thing only worse." Draco nodded.

"I could have used Fawkes, but then you would have bolted for the hills." James chuckled.

--

Wills, Henry, Rory, and Dromi all emerged from the boys rooms.

"It is safe to come out yet? We knew that Daddy was in a temper about something." Rory eyed the four guilty teens. "You didn't slip up that much did you?"

"No comment." Ron, Luna, and Ginny answered.

"We had our first strike in Dad's eyes and leave it at that." Draco focused on his lunch. "Rory… Master Chen missed you at training this morning, but you were guarding over Wills, so it was an acceptable absence. Gramps understood as well, not that you need it. You're a natural at this Auror training and as fully trained as Harry."

Wills started swearing in several different languages. He was beyond furious with Rory. :YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE GOING FOR BEING A HEALER NOT AN AUROR!:

Rory wisely did not comment.

"I told you that Rory was only humoring you, about that ultimatum of yours on Christmas Eve. She'd be bored out of her mind as a Healer. You can't expect the girls to fall in line when we're going into the armed forces for four years." Henry rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Did I say something wrong?" Draco frowned in confusion.

"Rory is a natural born Auror like Harry, her father, and Dad. So it didn't surprise James or me, when she focused on training with Chen or her grandfather. She's also focusing on Healer training, as well, so it's not all a lie." Lily saw the fury in Wills eyes and the temper in Rory's.

"Think of it this way. You'll never have to worry about Rory's safety or your own for that matter. It was naive of you to think that she would just fall in line with your wishes." James got up to give Rory her Valentines Day gift. "You earned this, baby." He produced her Auror badge and a velvet box. "The other is for Valentines Day.

Wills stared at the badge in disbelief. :When did you take your N.E.W.T'S or the Auror trials?:

:Um with Harry and Hermione in November. You were off with Henry on official royal business with your Dad and Grams. Dromi and I both did. Only she fancies healing more. We didn't wish for the two of them to take them alone.: Rory opened the box. Inside was a golden chain with a bejeweled pendant of a mink sitting of a strip of gold spelling out her name in fancy writing. "Daddy, this is gorgeous." She hugged him.

"They thought it an odd request at the jewelers, but they all came out beautifully for all my girls." He hugged her back. He gave Dromi, who was standing between Wills and Rory, hers. "Happy Valentines Day, Baby."

Dromi opened her gift that was similar to Rory's only her animal was a fox. "Daddy, I love it!" She hugged him.

"Well, girls open your gifts." James turned to Ginny, Luna, and Hermione. They also had pendants with their animagus forms on them.

They raced over and hugged him.

Wills pulled Rory into his arms, which was quite a feat as he was on crutches. :I'm sorry that I've been so preoccupied, with all the turmoil in my life, to have missed so much of your own. You were well on your way to becoming an Auror when you tested the waters with me about it. I don't blame you for changing your mind about telling me. I just picture you in a dangerous situation and it scars the life out of me.: He kissed her on the forehead. "So why a mink pendant are we animagus now?" He kissed her nose.

"Yes, but I only use it when I don't want to wake you up or if the need calls." Rory snuggled against him. :I'm sorry that I lied to you, but...:

:I gave you no choice, kitten. So in a way we both graduate from our universities this year. Do you like your Claddagh?: He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

:I love my ring. It matches my engagement ring. Yours is an Alexandrite Claddagh and the medallion reminded me of my very own prince who will be King.: Rory happily beamed up at him.

"Your other present is at Highgrove in the stables. Majesty is the Russian Arabian mare that I purchased for you to ride. She's in foal now, so it's good that we have magical family connections. Logan and Draco got her safely to her new home in seconds." Wills hugged her close to him.

"So, that's where the two of you disappeared to last week." Ginny kissed Draco.

"Logan handled Majesty, but her mate Magic was my headache to deal with." Draco grinned. "While the other mare Wind Dancer was an absolute dream to be around. She's white as snow with gray speckles. Her mate, a black as night stallion, Tornado, is hell on wheels. Henry, you and Wills have a death wish getting on either of them. Thank Merlin I know about horses or I would have had permanent hoof prints on my chest." Draco arched a brow at Harry. "I had to go instead of Harry, because..."

Harry shot him a don't-even-think-of-saying-it look.

"He was busy helping First-Gramps with something." He wasn't about to say that Harry was terrified of horses, that in itself would get him seriously jinxed by his older brother.

"Yeah, it sounded like loads of fun, so sorry that I missed it." Harry's voice had a hint of sarcasm in it.

"Its okay Wolfe, no one thinks the lesser of you about it." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Don't sweat it, baby brother. We'll get you up on a horse this spring." Henry grinned. "Happy Valentines Day, angel of my heart."

"You got me a horse as well!" Dromi kissed Henry mindless a new step for her in their relationship.

"Let's go Lily, before I hurt the boys." James grumbled darkly. "Say good-bye, Annie. Your Jamie has a class to teach." He waited for Harry to come to his senses and let go of Hermione.

"Blessed be, Wolfe. We'll see you in a while." Hermione, James, Lily vanished from the room.

--

Dark Forest

Harry decided to take his former classmates to see Empress and her colony. "The Dragon is considered a class five level dark creature. Still, as long as you have permission to be among them, they are a sight to behold. I need you to stay on the outskirts of the clearing and just watch. Draco, Ron, and Logan are free to follow me." Harry walked into the dragon colony and instantly sensed the new arrival. The golden egg had hatched. Empress was tending to her baby a black as midnight baby dragon with striking sea green eyes.

Ron, Draco, and Logan were all grinning.

"She's a Mum again." Ron smiled.

"That she is, baby brother. Pendragon, hatched eight hours ago and Empress is beside herself with pride." Charlie was sitting on Brimstone, the mate of Empress, whom Harry had brought back with him last December.

_:My son is healthy. My mate and I are blessed.:_ Empress proudly showed off her son.

_:Prince, my son is healthy. My mate is once more content, and for that I am forever in your debt.:_ Brim was one proud papa.

"I was happy to reunite you with your family and it's a blessing for us all that Pendragon is a healthy baby boy." Harry patted Brims large snout. :You saved my life last December. We are in each others debts.:

Pendragon was teething on his boot. "He's adorable."

_:The protector of our kind must be kept safe. It is our duty to do so. I am honored to have you as part of our clan.:_ Brim puffed hot air at him and the Harry's former classmates jumped in fright.

:The honor is mine, my friend. I have three of my own to look forward to in late summer. My mate is with child as well.: He broke the news to Empress and Brimstone.

The dragons began to roar with joyous celebration. She and Brim shot flames up into the sky.

Harry's former classmates were awe struck by the sight and could see that dragons really were very intelligent creatures.

_:This is indeed a day of celebration. Master Charlie has a young one coming as does young Dumbledore.:_ Empress was pleased.

_:There is a storm brewing. We must take our son into our lair for shelter.:_ Brim sniffed the air. _:Blessed be Prince.:_ Brim growled.

Pendragon liked shoes or teething on them anyway, chased Ron and Draco around the clearing.

"Thanks for calling him. My boot was starting to melt." Draco sighed in relief.

"I think he's teething or something." Ron frowned.

"Blessed be, Brim, Empress, Pendragon and to all your clan." Harry turned back to the class.

Harry's former classmates once again focused on him. "Dragons like to have their space, only those who can communicate with them, using telepathy/Legilimens or wordless speak, will ever be able to interact safely with these majestic creatures of the sky."

Logan added to the lecture. "These dragons have evolved beyond the need to feast on humans. They can thrive as either carnivores or herbivores. Now there are others of the darker variety, the true class fives that even I wouldn't mess with. Although, Prince, I mean Harry can and did so on our first mission last December. They respect power and those who are intelligent enough to control it without turning to the dark ways. Now are there any questions?"

"Is that the same dragon from the first task?" Anthony watched as the Dragons headed into their lairs.

Draco and Ron nodded.

"She hates Harry's guts or did for taking his egg." Dean nodded.

"I can answer this one...Harry gave her back the egg, ever since then he's been part of her clan, and beloved by all dragons." Charlie stared up at the sky a storm was coming. "It looks like there's a storm brewing, time to head back to the castle."

"Since its Valentines Day, I'm going to let you go early. Enjoy the rest of the afternoon." Harry laughed when his old classmates and friends cheered.

"Yeah, some of us have plans of our own with our wives." Logan and Charlie grinned at each other.

"Hermione and I are going out with Daniel and Emma. Now where she won't tell me, but I hope it will be a pleasant night. As last time Dementors were afoot." Harry sighed.

Alexandra snuck past them and went to look into the caves. "Did they carve them out themselves?"

Harry and Logan hadn't noticed that she had snuck past them and went over to her. "Lexi, curiosity got the girl fried."

"She talked to Harry. I heard him and the two dragons chatting." Alex frowned at them.

"You did! Well, bully for you, baby sis. Now let sleeping dragons lie." Logan picked her up.

"Put me down, big brother! I wish to sit here for awhile!" Alex snarled at him.

Empress stuck her head out of her lair, as did Brim.

"Put her down, Logan. They think that you're hurting her." Harry got between them and the lair entrance. :Easy, there you two. He's just being a good big brother.:

_:The girl may stay. No harm will befall her.:_ Brim growled and went back into the lair.

_:She can hear us. Therefore, she is worthy of our clan.:_ Empress agreed.

Logan decided that proper communication with them was in order, so that's what he did. :My sister wishes to observe and nothing more. It is kind of you to allow her to do so.:

_:Young Dumbledore finally speaks. My mate and I thought you a mute.:_ Empress raised a brow at him.

:No, just not as strong in that area as my cousin.: Logan chuckled.

:My name is Alexandra Amelia Minerva Minuette Quinn-Dumbledore and you have a beautiful colony and family: Alex introduced herself.

_:Ah! Another Young Dumbledore, no wonder you can hear us speak. You are welcome to stay, unless you have a love on this mortals day of the hearts.:_ Empress allowed her entry into the lair.

:No. This school is new to me. Everyone is all paired away with each other, but I'm content to watch and sketch you and your family: Alex stepped into the lair.

"Uh, Harry, can you get her to allow me to stay with Alexandra? I'll make sure that she gets back safe and sound to the castle." Seamus bravely walked all the way to the lair entrance, where Harry and the others were standing.

Brim stuck his head out to eye the newcomer. _:So, this mortal male seeks Alexandra as a potential mate, enough to stave off his own fear? Let him stay he is welcome.:_

"Go on in Seamus, you can stay with Lexi. Brimstone is impressed by your courage." Harry knew that Seamus was smitten with Logan's sister and had been since January.

"Hey Finnigan, do me a favor watch over Lexi for us. But, you need to be back to the castle by dinner or Dad will be pissed." Logan was fairly impressed by him.

"Uh, yeah, sure Professor Quinn I'll keep her safe." Seamus entered the lair.

"That boy really has it bad for your sister." Charlie grinned.

"Now if only Lexi would see it. She's more a scholar than a girl, who has the beauty and body of a goddess, and could date any guy in her class." Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"Hermione and I managed to get together, and so will they." Harry followed them on the trail.

--

Chapter 26

Valentines Day Night

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	26. Valentines Day Night

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter 26

Valentines Day Night

--

Valentines Day continues will it get better or worse read on...Oh and Hermione cooks ;;

--

4 Hours later

Alex sat in a corner sketching beside a small conjured lantern.

"Seamus, don't you have a date tonight?" She glanced over at him.

He had been keeping Pendragon occupied. The baby dragon liked shoes, his robes, or just clothing in general. It had tuckered the little guy out and he was snoozing near Seamus' feet.

"With some homework maybe, but Susan and I broke up in January." He was trying to read his Advanced Transfiguration book, but she was so beautiful, sitting there by lantern light, that he couldn't think.

"Je vous demande pardon," Lexi got up and sat next to him. "Merci, mon ami for watching over me."

"Think nothin of it. That's what friends do." Seamus smiled at her. "As for Susan and me, well, the two of us are still friends, just not a couple anymore. She's with Anthony or was it Justin, anyway I'm happy to sit here with you."

Pendragon woke up on unsteady legs and went to lay his head across Seamus and Lexi's feet.

"He's so adorable and he likes you." Lexi cooed at the baby dragon.

"I guess or he just likes what I'm wearing." Seamus stared down at baby Pendragon, once again teething on his boot.

Lexi laid her head on Seamus' shoulder. "He's just curious. Look, he's going back over to sleep by his Mere."

"You draw bonnie works of art." He eyed her drawing of Pendragon.

"Rory and Dromi are teaching me, but I'm not a master artist like they are." Lexi sighed. "Do you know why Hermione doesn't like me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Hermione's pregnant. She doesn't like anyone at the moment. Besides, you're shining in her usual spotlight. She's never had a real academic female rival and now she does." Seamus thought over how to answer her question. "She's miffed, because Harry aced his N.E.W.T'S in November. Got 100 right, while she missed 20 questions or something like that."

"She only got twenty wrong! Out of over a thousand, and she's miffed! I thought that I was bad." Lexi was determined to befriend her. "I really wish to be friends with her. We're family and there's so much that we have in common. How can I befriend her?"

"That's a tough one...You could sit down with her and have a chat. Raise the white flag." Seamus didn't wish to see her in St. Mungo's, so he thought of something else. "Ask her to, uh, teach you how to knit. It's her passion."

Lexi hugged him and kissed him on both cheeks. "Très bien, mon ami! I will do just that! You are indeed my best friend at Hogwarts."

"Uh, well, like I said that's what best friends are for. I'll talk to Hermione myself first if you'd like." Seamus was really feeling brave and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, you are such a prince, but I would not want you to risk your own friendship...Drat, Daddy's home. We've been here for hours." Lexi sensed her fathers temper nearby. :Thank you, for letting us stay for awhile. Blessed be to you and your clan.: Lexi packed up their stuff and left the lair.

_:You are welcome anytime. Our young one likes the two of you.:_ Brim answered her. _:Safe travel to the castle to both of you.:_

"Alexandra Amelia Minerva Minuette Quinn-Dumbledore!!" Max shouted into the clearing.

The storm was now over, but it was dark out now, even with the moon.

"She's fine, son. Young Mister Finnigan is with her and the dragons are content with the two of them. Harry, Charlie, and Logan would never have let them stay had that not been so." Albus was calm.

"That was four hours ago! They missed dinner, Dad! They were told two hours not four!" Max was not happy. "Logan and Harry had plans, so of course they were all for them staying in the Dark Forest!"

"Calm down, Daddy!" Alex glared at him. "I was sketching the dragons, lost track of time, and Seamus was keeping me company!" She stalked out of the lair and growled up at her father.

Max narrowed his eyes at Seamus. "It's late! You should have been paying attention to the time!"

Albus ignored his sons temper and went to chat with the dragons.

"Daddy! You are being soooo paranoid! Seamus is my friend! Nothing like that happened! I don't have time for boyfriends! I have N.E.W.T'S coming up! I do have time for a friend, so back off!" Lexi wasn't about to have Seamus in hot water with her dad.

Albus returned to the three of them. "It seems as though Empress's son, baby Pendragon, fell asleep on their feet, so they waited out his nap."

"Well, Alexandra Amelia, introduce me to your friend." Max growled.

"Daddy, this is Seamus Finnigan. Mon ami and protector. Seamus, this grouchy bear is my father Maxwell Dumbledore. You already know my Grandpa." Lexi calmed down her temper.

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore, I should have watched the time. Uh, it's a honor to meet you, sir." Seamus eyed Max warily. "I mean sorry about us being late."

"I founds them!" Grawp shouted at Hagrid.

"Good evening Grawp, as you can see Alexandra and Seamus are fine." Albus smiled up at him.

"Dagons are my's friends." Grawp's answer boomed around them. "They no hurt."

"Easy baby brother, they know that." Hagrid caught up with him.

"That we do Rubeus; now let us go back to the castle." Albus suggested.

Max produced a large bale of something like hay with his wand. "I will be right back." He walked into the dragon colony.

"Daddy studied dragons, during the times when we were babies, and he was taking a break from being a Hit wizard/ Auror." Lexi explained. "They really like him, just like they do Harry."

"Lexi pretty," Grawp smiled down at her. "Like Hermi, Ginny, and Luna."

Lexi looked up at him and smiled. "Why thank you Grawp that was lovely of you to say."

"You befriended him already?" Seamus frowned.

"I come here to the forest at night or on my free time to chat with the Centaurs, see the Unicorns, or visit with him. I met Grawp my first day here." Lexi nodded. "Why are you frowning at me like that?"

"Oh nothing," Seamus shrugged his shoulders. "The forest is usually out of bounds that's all."

"Alexandra can more than protect herself, Mister Finnigan. All of my kids can, besides she's been doing that all her life. The animals and creatures will not harm her." Max was back with them again. "The two of you can eat dinner in the Camelot Wing, as it is nearly eight and dinner is finished in the Great hall."

"Blessed be Grawp, sweet dreams." Lexi blew him a kiss.

Grawp blushed. "Bye Lexi, good sleep."

"Awe, ain't that's sweet. He's crushing on you, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna." Hagrid waved good night to Grawp, as he went to sleep near the dragons.

"He's a sweetheart." Lexi smiled. "Just like Seamus is for braving the dragons to watch over me." She kissed Seamus on the cheek. Then set off walking down the path through the forest towards the castle.

"Hey, Lexi wait up!" Seamus chased after her.

"The lad is smitten with our Lexi." Hagrid grinned at Albus and Max.

"I can see that, Hagrid. The only problem is that my daughter is clueless when it comes to suitors trying to court her. Although, it doesn't seem that Seamus is going to give up pursing her, so we shall see." Max and the others slowly walked the path towards the castle.

"Seamus is as stubborn as they come, but a gentleman with the ladies. He'll bide his time. They're friends now and that's a big step." Hagrid grinned.

"She'll not focus on Seamus, until she befriends Hermione. That's her current goal, to be friends with her cousin's wife, and friend of most of the girls in seventh year." Albus sighed.

"Hermione's jealous. That's gonna be tough for Lexi ta do. I mean Lexi is another Hermione in a matter of speakin." Hagrid frowned.

"Hermione's bored out of her mind, now that she's taken her N.E.W.T'S, and gotten O's on all of them. My baby is the new star pupil in the teacher's eyes and it ruffles Hermione's fur as it were. That and Harry helped her catch up with the other students, by tutoring her, and being a good cousin, friend, and teacher. That in itself is keeping her from befriending Lexi." Max sighed.

--

Hermione was dressed in her paint the town red dress with matching cloak. "Harry! Dan will be at the gates in ten minutes! Get a move on!"

"Where are we going any..." Harry came out of the bathroom dressed for their date, took one look at her, and all thoughts of leaving the room vanished from his mind. "Baby, you look good enough to eat in that."

"Down, Wolfe. We are going and that is final." She gave him a look.

"You're wearing the charm bracelet." He brought her hand to his lips kissed it and then trailed kisses up her bare arm.

"Yes and you're wearing your medallion." She stepped away from him, so she could reach up to fix the collar of his dress shirt, and saw the heavy gold chain.

"I love my bling, as the muggles love to say. It suits the inner wolf inside me." He pulled her into his arms. "I love my wife even more." He kissed her.

"I told you that they were snogging. I mean can you blame him? She's dressed like Red Riding hood." Daniel growled at Emma.

"Daniel, we should have waited downstairs!" Emma hissed.

"We're getting to watch a private screening of Episode III and then have dinner with its director and all he wants to do is snog!" Daniel grumbled.

"Episode three, as in Star Wars?" Harry's eyes lit up. He loved that director and all his movies.

Hermione nodded. "It was meant to be a surprise."

"Don't mind Daniel, his brain has fried studying for his GCSE'S. That and the whole cemetery scene freaked him out for days. You see he's been cooped up studying for days; he even missed taking me to the BAFTA awards. Our movie won the Orange Award; it was number one in the eyes of the fans." Emma kissed Daniel on the cheek.

"Let's just say that Voldemort is being played by a very convincing actor and leave it at that. My Em was brilliant and braved accepting the award all by herself in front millions of viewers." Daniel kissed her on the nose.

"Wolfe, you and Daniel go downstairs. Em and I will be with you in a minute." Hermione smiled. "I want to show her that new dessert line of beauty products."

"Oh, she has that already. I love the... What was it... Yeah, Dreamy lip gloss." Daniel grinned.

"Yes, well, it's fun to wear." Emma blushed.

"Let's go Romeo." Harry grabbed him by the neck and they vanished.

"What's up Hermione and I know it isn't about beauty products. I thought you and Harry kept the promise until December?" She stepped back and eyed Hermione's profile.

"We did...Am I showing?!" Hermione raced into the bathroom and looked at her profile in the mirror. She sighed in relief. "Well, it's not obvious, so he won't notice. Not when he has that movie to look forward to."

"So, I take it that Harry's special blood makes this a special pregnancy?" Emma bit down on her lip.

"I should be two months along, but it's more like three and a half. I can't tell Harry, because he'll go mental about it. Now let's change the subject. There's something that I want you to see." She opened her purse. "Ginny came across it on a website." She took out a glossy print of something and handed it to Emma.

Emma stared wide-eyed at it and blushed clear to her toes. "That's...but how? I mean it was a closed set. Can I keep this?"

"I cropped the picture, so it's decent..."

Emma glared at Hermione.

"No, it wasn't that far, but close enough." Hermione smirked. "I just hope that I remembered to close it out on the computer. You see Harry was coming into the study and I hastily shut it down."

"They need to remove that picture of him. It's just not right." Emma frowned. "I mean, he'll be upset, if he finds out that someone leaked a picture from that day of shooting. He tried to do it sky clad, but that isn't Daniel. So they had him in skin colored Speedo instead." Emma saw the look that Hermione was giving her. "I mean or so I was told...I wasn't there or anything, it was closed off to all of us." She blushed.

"HERMIONE ANNE DIANA! GET YOUR PRETTY TAIL DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN!" Harry roared from his place on the stairs.

"I must have hit standby instead of the power button." Hermione gulped.

"NOW!!"

"They know what you gave me? This is soooo not good." Emma stashed the picture in her bra. "Sorry, but I'm keeping this."

The girls innocently walked down the stairs. "You bellowed your highness."

"Oh, I bellowed all right!" Harry glowered at them.

"Yeah! Where did it come from?! So I can have the site removed and sue their sorry asses!" Daniel snarled.

"I'll ask, um, Gin..." Hermione answered softly. "She found it."

"Did you give Emma a snap of it?" Daniel narrowed his eyes at her.

"Snap of what? Let me see what you're going postal about...Oh wow! Can I have that?" Emma blushed down to her toes; her eyes were glued to the original picture on the screen. "I mean how dare they invade your privacy like this! We will have them dealt with at once."

Daniel was not pleased with her at all. "NO! YOU CANNOT CARRY IT AROUND IN YOUR WALLET, BLACKBERRY, IPOD, OR SIDEKICK! IT'S NOT RIGHT! THAT WAS A CLOSED SET!" He was livid. "IT LOOKS LIKE I'M...I WAS WEARING A SPEEDO DURING THAT SCENE! SKY CLAD IS NOT MY THING!"

"What if we crop it just so, then can I have it?" Emma pouted.

"NO EMMA!! YOU BLOODY WELL CANNOT! NOW LET'S GO! I NEED TO FOCUS ON SOMETHING, BESIDES THAT BEING ON THE INTERNET FOR ALL TO SEE!" Daniel stalked out of the Common room and onto the stairway.

"Please." Emma followed him.

"NO!"

"Let's go angel and don't think that I don't know that Em doesn't have a picture of that stashed on her person somewhere." Harry knew her all to well.

"No comment, besides even if I did, it would have been cropped and harmless." Hermione left the Honeymoon Flat.

"Please Danny!" Emma whined from inside the Pendragon Wing.

"NO EMMA! SO STOP ASKING!" Daniel was talking to Ginny. "GIVE ME THE GODDAMNED URL OF THAT FRICKIN SITE, SO THAT I CAN FORCE THEM TO TAKE IT DOWN!"

"Um, sure here it is." Ginny walked into the library/Study and called the site up on the computer. "See first click the letter of your first name, then go to your name, and there you are."

"Ginevra Molly Elizabeth! The computer is not to be abused like this! Daniel did not give them permission to put that on that site." Lily saw what they were looking at and was not pleased.

"What the hell! You should sue or demand that it be taken down!" Draco snarled. "Now as for you Ginevra Molly Elizabeth! What the hell are you doing surfing for guy pics like that anyway?!"

"I know and I'm sorry, but I needed my fix. I like eye candy once in awhile." She pouted.

Draco simply glared at her.

James glanced at the screen and lost it. "Is there nothing sacred to Muggle girls? That's bad form! He's a minor!"

"Em is nearly fifteen! She did not need to see that!" Daniel fumed.

"Hermione Anne! Did you print that out for Emma?" James pinned her with a look.

"She's like a baby sister to me. So no I did not. We are late for our date." Hermione shot him her most innocent look.

"Don't forget to tell Junior all about your appointment with Lucy." James reminded her, took Lily into his arms, and vanished.

"I will, but first we have to go on our date." Hermione promised.

"Let's go! I've got the site name, their server, and e-mail address. I'll make a call on our way there." Daniel grumbled.

"I think there's nothing to be embarrassed about. You look hot in that picture. I saw just as much when I walked in, while you were adjusting your wet suit. And you know that I saw you." She winked at him, as they exited the Pendragon Wing and made their way down the stairs.

Daniel flushed crimson. "Let's drop the subject! I had an atomic wedgie at the time!"

Hermione winked at Em. "See, Daniel. Even Harry gets surprised sometimes." She focused on Harry, who was now dressed only in a swimming Speedo.

Emma drank in the sight before her and sighed dreamily. "Wow!"

"Hermione Anne Diana! Knock it off!" Harry flushed crimson all the way to his toes and changed back to his previous outfit. He caught sight of whom was down at the bottom stairs Max, Seamus, and Lexi.

"It was only fair! Now let's go see your precious movie." Hermione took Emma by the arm and vanished.

"I have got to start working out more by the looks of it. The movie is wrapped up or nearly, so I have until January 2006 to work on it. I guess martial arts would do it." Daniel frowned at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I trained my ass off with everyone sixth year. I play Quidditch, where yes we do work out, and I trained under Master Teacher this year. So, the Abs of steel, six pack, or whatever the muggles say...Now can we go join the girls." Harry took him by the wrist and they vanished.

--

"That was Daniel Radcliffe with Harry and Emma Watson with Hermione..." Lexi, eyes as big as saucers, stared up at the stairs.

"That it was. They know them personally." Seamus nodded. "They know Rupert, Tom, and JK as well."

"Now that more than explains the Pendragon Foundation and the press conference last Christmas." Lexi was a big fan of anything muggle.

"Yeah, when it comes to dealing with the press, Harry's become the master of spin." Seamus grinned.

"I don't think he had much of a choice, with Wills blurting out facts right and left." Max opened the one of the doors of the Pendragon Wing.

"Lexi, you missed dinner...well hello Seamus." Ginny winked at the two of them.

"How was dragon sitting? I see that you're both in one piece." Draco grinned knowingly at his friend.

"Pendragon's harmless and the dragons are really fascinating to watch." Seamus was curious, about why Harry had been put in next to nothing by Hermione. "So what did he do this time?"

"Yes Draco. Why did Hermione Anne change him from being dressed to a pair of Speedo's?" Max also wished to know.

"Ginny and Hermione have been up to mischief. They found a site with a snap of Daniel on it; caught au naturel you might say...not that the snap goes that far, but its close enough. She sent it to the computer upstairs by e-mail. Hermione gave it to Emma, tastefully cropped of course, and Harry and Daniel are pissed off about it." Draco explained.

"So, in this case turnabout is fair play. She did that on the stairs to make Daniel and Harry even, so he would be less embarrassed." Lexi surmised.

"Bull's-eye Lex, you got it right on the nose. Ron and Luna are off on Prefect patrol. We're sort of still grounded you might say, but not as harshly." Ginny sighed.

"Lexi, sweetie, there you are. Did you enjoy your date with young Mister Finnigan?" Harley came out of the media room.

Lexi blushed. "Mother, it was not a date. He was sitting with me, while I watched the baby dragon."

"Young man bravely watches over beautiful young girl. Sounds like a date to me." Harley winked at Seamus. "Hello, I'm Angelica Harley Quinn Dumbledore, but everyone calls me Harley. So, all that you two did for four hours alone, except for the dragons, was stare at them and sketch?" She arched one brow at Seamus.

"Alexandra is my friend, Mrs. Dumbledore. I watched over her as a true friend would and would never take advantage of the situation." Seamus looked her and then Max in the eyes.

"Well then, the two of you must be starving. Dinner is on the table. I'm going to look at my baby's lovely sketches of our new arrival." Harley took Lexi's sketchpad and went over to the couch. "Darling, we shall look at it together."

"There's really no need for that mother...they aren't very good." Lexi protested. She had sketched Seamus for two hours, as well as the dragons.

"Nonsense, you two eat. While your mother and I view your latest works." Max sat down on the couch next to Harley.

"You and Lexi can join us for a game when you're finished eating." Draco and Ginny went into the Media room.

"So Lexi, do you like, uh, Muggle video games?" Seamus was sitting across from her.

"I like most anything muggle. They fascinate me." Lexi smiled shyly at him.

"My Dad's a muggle and me Mam's a witch. So I get the best of both worlds, you might say." Seamus smiled at her.

"My Daddy's most obviously a wizard, but my Mère is Fay and Veela, so she's not really a witch. I've been lucky that my parents embrace both worlds equally." Lexi wasn't all that hungry; her stomach had butterflies in it for some reason. "So have you read the books on Harry?"

"Aye yes, the books that paints me in an interesting light." Seamus smirked. "Yes, Alexandra, I've read them and watched the three movies. I'm with Ginny, although the bloke that plays me does it well enough, they missed what I actually look like by a mile. It's the same with Dean too."

"Nevertheless, they do weave you into a fascinating character." She winked at him. "Did you ever figure out how to safely make water into rum?"

"I'll never tell. Lets just say, I'm glad that me eyebrows and hair all grew back." He chuckled.

"Oh, I see. If you don't confess then you can't get into trouble." She giggled.

"Something like that. So you can charm any creature or animal?" He changed the subject.

"I can talk to them in my mind. I've been able to since I was a baby." Lexi nodded.

"Well, there you have it then. I have a talent for changing water into any drink I wish and you can talk to animals." He tapped his wand on the goblets of water, thought of the spell in his mind, and turned it into hot chocolate.

"Bravo, Seamus. I'm very impressed." Lexi took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Yum, just the way I like it, lots of chocolate with a hint of peppermint."

"I know, it's my favorite as well, it gives it just the right taste." Seamus sipped his own.

Ferria appeared on Lexi's shoulder. "Hello Ferria, can I help you."

Ferria cooed and spoke to her in bird language.

"Ruby likes out of her cage and the cats are not going to have her for dinner...Oh my, well, of course I will tell Ginny and Draco." Lexi stroked her wing. "The pups had an accident and need to go out." She translated for Seamus.

Uh, well, just a sec." Seamus got up and poked his head into the Media Room. "The pups need to go out. Ferria just reported that they had a little accident upstairs as well."

Draco and Ginny raced out of the Media Room and out the doors. "Thanks Lexi, we forgot to walk them."

"They will take care of it, I promise." Lexi frowned when Ferria squawked back. "I am sure the smell will go away as well. They didn't do it on purpose. They are just babies like you are."

Ferria puffed up her feathers, as if insulted, and flew over to sit on Max's head.

"Well you are." Lexi sighed in defeat.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Seamus changed the subject and the two of them got to know each other.

--

Max stared down at the sketch of Seamus playing fire extinguisher with Pendragon. "He's a nice young man." He flipped the page.

Seamus was reading his homework assignment for Advanced Transfiguration. She had captured every detail in his face perfectly.

"Lex has it just as bad for him." He sighed.

"Look at it this way. He's one of Harry's trusted friends, so we can trust him with her. He earned Order of Merlin Second Class as well, so he's no coward." Harley flipped the page.

Seamus was petting a sleeping baby dragon.

"She sees him as a best friend for now. We shall see where it goes from there."

--

Astronomy Tower

Ron and Luna sat up in the tower on a blanket eating dessert by candlelight.

"This is so romantic and to think I thought patrol would be all for us tonight." Luna smiled at him.

"I have something to ask you officially and I want it to be tonight." Ron opened a velvet ring box. "Lunette Serena Diana Lovegood-Pendragon, will you marry me?"

Luna stared down at the tanzanite and pink diamond engagement ring. "Oh Ronald, it's beautiful, of course I'll marry you." She let him slide the ring on her left hand ring finger. "I love you, so much."

The two kissed.

James waited in the shadows, until Ron had popped the question then made himself known. "Congratulations, sweetie, now pack it up and head to the Pendragon Wing. The two of you are still semi-grounded and this is not patrol. Oh and Ron, welcome to the family... No wait you already are family." He winked at the two startled teens. "Junior isn't the only one who can blend into the shadows. Now move."

--

Hogwarts grounds

Draco had the ring in his pocket, but had yet to pop the question to Ginny. "Some Valentines Day we had." Draco sighed, as they walked the pups outside on the moonlit lawn. "Sorry, it all went sour."

Ginny laid her head on his shoulder. "I love the locket and the charms. Most of all I don't need fireworks, candles, or romance. I just need you and I'm happy."

"I love my medallion, but there is one more thing that I need to ask you tonight." Draco stopped walking.

Ginny stared up into his gray eyes. :So are you going to ask me or not?:

:So you have been wandering around in my head.: He chuckled. "Ginevra Molly Elizabeth Weasley, will you marry me and be my princess?" He took the ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto her left hand ring finger.

Ginny threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Yes, I'll marry you! I love it, just like I love you!" She laughed, as he twirled her around in his arms.

"Excellent job, nephew, now back to the Pendragon Wing with the both of you. I'll watch the pups. I know. It's not fair, but you're still semi-grounded, and life ain't fair now move your arses." He grinned when Draco and Ginny vanished while still lip locked.

--

Later that evening Harry and Hermione's floor

Harry went about his nightly routine without speaking to Hermione.

"You have to talk to me eventually. I know that this hasn't been a great day for you, but I thought a night with Daniel and Em would be a nice change. The movie was depressing. It made me feel gypped about the rest of the saga. The director cannot take constructive criticism and dinner was an experience. Where did you disappear for nearly two hours? What did the two directors hand you when we were leaving? I'm sorry about the picture of Daniel and the whole Speedo incident. No one saw except Daniel and Em." She babbled on, as she also, got ready for bed.

"Harry James, I know that I can make it up to you." She chose to wear a gown of sheer white silk chiffon lace and powdered herself with the creamy kissable body shimmer.

"Harry?" He had left their bathroom.

Harry was not dressed for bed, but in his Puddlemere United sweats. He wanted to workout in the sparing/gym area. "Night!" He stalked out of the bedroom.

"Harry?" She went after him. "It's late. Where are going? We are not going to end the day with a fight. We promised each other that would never happen." She stood in the doorway of the sparing room.

Harry ignored her and took his frustration out on the heavy bag hanging from the ceiling. He and Logan had created a weight room, sparing room, and workout room.

"I HATE VALENTINES DAY! NOTHING EVER GOES RIGHT! DID I FIX HER DINNER FOR TWO?! NO! INSTEAD HERMIONE HATED THE MOVIE AND SNARLED IN MY HEAD THE WHOLE TIME!" He slammed kicks and punches into the heavy bag.

Hermione jumped when the chain almost broke.

"DID I ENJOY THE DINNER AFTER THE MOVIE?! NO! HERMIONE BITCHED OUT THE DIRECTOR FOR DESTROYING THE ROMANCE IN HIS MOVIE OR FOR RUINING THE WHOLE ILLUSION THAT HE HAD WEAVED IN RETURN OF THE JEDI! I GOT A BREATHER FOR TWO HOURS WATCHING THE FIRST CUT OF GOF, THAT WAS A PLUS, MINUS, AND SURPRISE..."

Harry tried to rein in his temper and not roar at the top of his lungs, but he was beyond furious with her.

"SURPRISE, SURPRISE, IT TURNS OUT THAT BOTH OF THE DIRECTORS WERE MUGGLE BORN WIZARDS, WHO KNEW EXACTLY WHO THE TWO OF US WERE! DANIEL, GROWLING AT EMMA ABOUT THE PICTURE MOST OF THE NIGHT WASN'T MUCH FUN EITHER! THEY WERE FINE BY THEN END OF THE NIGHT! SHE CHOSE TO BURY HER FACE IN DANIEL'S SHOULDER DURING THE PARTS OF THE MOVIE THAT SHE DIDN'T LIKE AND HE COMFORTED HER!"

The poor defenseless bag was just being pummeled by Harry venting his frustration on it.

"FLASHING ALEXANDRA WAS JUST BAD FORM ON HERMIONE'S PART! ABOVE ALL, I DID NOT GET TO GO WITH HERMIONE TO HER FIRST APPOINTMENT WITH LUCY! YEAH! VALENTINES AS USUAL SUCKED FOR ME!" The bag went flying off its chain. "REPARO!" He continued to take his fury and frustration out on the heavy bag.

"I know that you didn't have a good day, but I can make it up to you." Hermione tried to get his attention by showing off her sheer gown. "If you'll let me,"

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. She looked spectacular in that gown, but he was too furious with her to care. "ANNIE, GO TO BED! I NEED MY SPACE! YOU WERE NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEING YOURSELF TONIGHT AND AS FOR THAT, WELL, NOT EVEN SKY-CLAD WOULD ALTER MY MOOD RIGHT NOW!" He was now doing chin-ups on the bar.

"We'll be lonely all by ourselves." Hermione pouted and was near tears.

Harry glared coldly at her. "NOT EVEN THAT WORD WILL ALTER MY MOOD RIGHT NOW! CUDDLE UP TO THE CATS OR PUPS, THEY CAN WATCH OVER YOU!"

"But..." She burst into tears.

"SORRY, BUT I HAVE A MIGRAINE! BROUGHT ON THE SECOND YOU GAVE EMMA THAT SNAP!"

Hermione was bawling now, but he wasn't even the least bit affected by her tears. "Harry..."

"SAVE IT, HERMIONE! NO AMOUNT OF TEARS WILL WORK ON ME RIGHT NOW! THIS WHOLE BEING A FAMILY WAS ABOUT US SHARING EVERY STEP! THAT WOULD INCLUDE ME SITTING IN LUCY'S OFFICE HEARING ALL THE GOOD NEWS WITH YOU ABOUT OUR GIRLS. THAT'S WHAT'S REALLY MAKING ME UNHAPPY RIGHT NOW!"

Hermione had never seen him look at her the way he was looking at her now and it was tearing her apart. He was hurt, because she had left him out of her first appointment with Lucy. The truth was her appointment had taken forever. They had run a battery of tests on her and she wasn't all that sure how Harry was going to react to the results of those tests.

"I didn't mean..."

"OBVIOUSLY, SHE TOLD YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT, BECAUSE DAD REMINDED YOU TONIGHT, BUT YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO SHARE IT WITH ME!"

"It's not that I..." Hermione tried to get a word in edgewise, but Harry wasn't having any of it.

"I HAVE BEEN LEFT OUT OF THINGS MOST OF MY LIFE! IT'S NEVER HAPPENING AGAIN! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT ME THERE WITH YOU, BECAUSE FROM NOW ON THAT'S WHERE I'M GOING TO BE!" Hurt rang in his voice. "NOW GO TO BED! I DON'T REALLY FEEL LIKE IT MYSELF, BUT YOU AND OUR GIRLS NEED REST! PUSH ME ON THIS AND I TAKE YOU OVER MY KNEE AND PADDLE YOUR BEHIND FOR WHAT YOU PULLED TONIGHT. THEN I'LL CARRY YOU UP THERE, TUCK YOU IN, AND CRASH IN MY OLD ROOM FOR A FEW DAYS!" Harry had never been this mad at her in his life. "I LOVE YOU. I JUST CAN'T BE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW! I WILL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING!" He vanished.

Hermione had never really had his full temper unleashed on her before. It was like getting slapped and stabbed at the same time. "Your Daddy is beyond angry with me, but he'll cool off and join us in awhile." She rubbed her slightly rounding middle.

"Mummy wasn't her usual Miss Manners to our hosts this evening. Your Daddy loves us so much, that he's willing to spend hours in an office or waiting room, bored out of his mind. I honestly thought the cropped snap was fine for Em. Now as for flashing Alexandra, well, that wasn't meant and she only has eyes for Seamus. It just irks me that they asked Harry to catch her up on everything and not me." Hermione slowly made her way to the stairs.

Harry, who had not left the flat, appeared behind her. He scooped her up into his arms, carried her up to their bedroom, tucked her in, and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Make peace with Alexandra. She's lost in her world of books. You know those objects with pages that you love so much. Now as for the other, I have no issues with my cousin, so I got her caught up with everyone. Alex could be a trusted friend who you can talk to about anything. She's not a boy crazy girl. She's an innocent, who spends her free time talking to animals, and visiting Grawp. If you make peace with her, it may just appease a little of my unhappiness with you right now. Night Hermione and my girls," He vanished.

"Make peace? A little of his unhappiness, this sounds more like a week than a few days to me." Hermione went to cuddle Pepper and Crooks in her arms.

Pepper stayed, but Crooks jumped off the bed and left the room in a huff.

"Okay! I will make it right again! I promise!" She shouted after the cat.

--

Pendragon Wing- Common Room

Harry used the shower in his old room, before appearing in the Common Room of the Pendragon Wing. "Good. Everyone is asleep, so I'll be able to watch these in peace." He headed for the Media Room.

"Trouble in Paradise?" James asked from the couch.

"More like Hermione's on the couch, on time-out, or whatever." Harry told his father all about his Valentines Day night from hell. "They had pity on me and let me have these." He held up two DVD cases.

"Well, then you didn't leave empty-handed, so it wasn't a total loss. Let's go watch these and I promise not to bitch about the lack of romance." James and Harry got settled on the couch in the Media Room with Butterbeer, a huge bowl of popcorn, and watched the movies.

--

Lily walked down the steps to check on James. It was six in the morning. Usually, he was snuggled in bed by now with her using his chest as a pillow.

"James?" She saw that he wasn't on the couch and frowned. There was noise coming from the Media Room, so she went to investigate.

"So that's where you are." She picked up the Wizarding camera and took some snaps of two of the main men in her life. With their feet propped up on the table, empty Butterbeer bottles littering the table, as well as an empty bowl of popcorn. They were both fast asleep. Harry had his head on James shoulder and they were both sawing logs. The Telly was still on, so she shut it off, and then closed the door.

"Morning Mum," Draco kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, sweetie, you seem chipper this morning. I take it morning training went well." She hugged him.

"Did it? I hardly noticed. I asked Gin to marry me last night and she said yes."

"Of course she said yes, she loves you." Lily hugged him.

"Ron and Luna got engaged as well, so our Valentines Day turned out smashing. I hope, Harry and Hermione's did too." Draco saw his mother frown and sighed. "Or not... So his night went from bad to worse?"

"Take a look in there." She pointed to the closed door of the Media Room.

Draco opened the door, looked inside, and then carefully closed the door. "I knew that Dad was on the couch, but Harry? He and Hermione have a pact. No one goes to bed angry."

"It doesn't always work that way, sweetie, especially if she's the one at fault. That's my guess in this case, because he's down here and not upstairs on his couch. I'm going to check on Hermione. You wake the others." Lily vanished.

--

Honeymoon Flat

Hermione was up fixing or trying to fix Harry breakfast, using his domestic wand. "Let's see, I need to make eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, and hotcakes." She had pans sitting on the stove, bowls on the counter, and a book.

If only it were that easy. The egg mixture shot out of the wand, before she even had a chance to get a bowl ready. Next the bacon went splat on the counter and on the wall. Toast meant bread, so a loaf of it landed on the counter. Sausage patties went flying in all directions. Lastly, hotcake batter just missed a bowl. The kitchen was in shambles.

"Oh frazzle! This can't be happening!" She burst into tears. "I should be able to do this!"

Lily surveyed the mess. "This takes me back to when James and I had our first big row as a married couple."

Hermione whirled around to face her. "Mum! I was...um... Just trying to cook breakfast. Harry is...uh... Upstairs."

Lily used Scourgify to clean the mess. "Couples row, baby girl. It's okay." Lilly hugged her.

"He hates me! I was awful! I embarrassed the family with my actions at the private party last night! I ruined Valentines Day! He thinks me awful for not making peace with Alexandra! Who he flashed because of me! I didn't know how badly he wanted to be at my first visit to Lucy! He thinks I don't want him to be there with me and I do! They frightened me with all of those tests and I wanted him there with me! Mum, he detests me!" She sobbed against Lily's shoulder.

"Lexi is a lovely girl. You should give her a chance. She's family." She stroked her head, as she spoke soothingly to her. "No sweetie. He doesn't hate you. He isn't happy with you right now, but he loves you more than anything."

"I wanted to make him a peace offering." She sniffled.

"I'm a terrible cook. You see the men in our family cook, whereas we tend to burn things, or cause food poisoning, which ends them in St. Mungo's for a week." Lily sighed. "Who knows, maybe it will be different with you. First things first, you have to think of one dish at a time."

Hermione pointed the wand into a pan. "I need some pads of butter." Several pads of butter dropped into the pan and began to sizzle. "Now for some ham, cheese, and egg mixture..." It poured out of the tip of the wand and into the pan.

"Very good, now have a spoon stir that and start with your next thing." Lily coached.

Hermione sent a spoon to tend to the eggs. "Bacon and sausage," That made it into a pan and began to sizzle.

"Toast is easy, even I can do toast." She placed toast in a toaster of sorts. "What's next?"

"Hotcakes," Hermione watched as perfect circles of batter poured from the wand. "I'm doing it." She was all smiles.

"Splendid, Hermione, it looks like you may have broken the curse of the noncooks." The eggs were nearly charred. "Oh dear... the eggs…"

"They don't look burned, just well done." She scooped them up and put them on a plate.

"The hotcakes, bacon, and sausage look well done as well." They appeared charred in spots and the hotcakes were very dark brown.

"I did it." She arranged all of her creations on a plate. "Let's see some butter for the hotcakes." She lathered them generously with butter. "Then some maple syrup." She smiled when just the right amount of syrup glazed the hotcakes and sausage. Lastly, she added the strawberry jam toast and his morning tea.

"Well done, sweetie." Lily cleaned the kitchen with Scourgify.

"I did it." She was beaming with pride. "I can cook."

"Hey! Something smells good." Harry, now awake had come to check on his wife. "Angel, are you cooking breakfast as a peace offering?"

"Good luck." Lily vanished.

Hermione came out of the kitchen with a tray loaded with her creations. "I'm sorry about last night. It's just that lately I want happily ever-after or it triggers a mood in me."

Harry stared down at the food on the tray. It looked very interesting to say the least. "Wow angel. This...uh... Looks delicious." He lied, it looked charred, but she'd put her heart and soul into it. So, he said a silent prayer and forced himself to smile at her.

They sat down at the table and she waited for him to take his first bite. "Well?"

He took a bite of eggs. It was like chewing rubber and it tasted interesting. He forced himself to swallow. "Yum angel, this is so good." Lying through his teeth, he ate the eggs.

"Try the hotcakes next." She smiled.

"Okay." He washed down the first course with the tea. "These look even better." He took a bite, his eyes instantly watering, for they were extremely salty.

"Needs syrup, but tastes good... Uh, _Accio_ domestic wand," He used it to drown the cakes and then ate them.

"It's very good, angel," He washed that down with tea.

_I'm gonna end up in St. Mungo's or worse, I just know it._ He ate the bacon, which was edible, but the sausage nearly chipped his tooth.

"No more, angel. I'm full." He passed on eating the toast. "That was delicious, Hermione." He was on his fourth cup of tea.

"I knew that you would like it. I'm going to cook from now on." She was glowing with happiness.

"No! You can't do that!" Harry tried not to act panicked at the thought of facing more of her creations. "I mean Dobby and Winky would be crushed." He added hastily.

"Once in awhile then..." Hermione munched on the toast.

"How are you and our girls doing this morning?" Harry drank some more tea.

"Lonely, all of us missed you." She sniffled.

"Hermione, I needed space last night. You more than disappointed me and I needed to clear my head." He sent the tray back into the kitchen. "You were monstrous in your behavior."

"It was the movie that caused my mood of monumental unhappiness." She sipped her tea. "Did you really flash Alex or was it a ploy for me to make nice with her?"

"Yes Hermione, I really flashed Alex." He growled. "And yes you are going to make peace with her." His temper or why he was toasted at her was back on slow boil.

Logan, a digital video camera in hand, stopped recording from his place on the stairs, and stowed it away in his Wizarding robe pocket. "Something smells good."

"Morning Logan, I cooked Harry breakfast." Hermione smiled.

"That was very thoughtful of you, princess. I'm sure that he enjoyed your wonderful cooking." Logan grinned at Harry.

"Oh, I did. It's too bad you missed tasting it." Harry faked a smiled.

"Yes, well, my loss, so breakfast in the Great Hall will have to do." Logan sighed. "Oh and Prince, I'm teaching all week. Thea thinks I can't do it, so the challenge is on. I see being stuck in bed or the bathroom in your future, since that will probably have you glued to the loo for a few days." Logan spoke his mind then vanished, before she could jinx him.

"Is he insinuating that I poisoned you with my cooking?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry. "Don't you lie to me, Harry James Merlin? Was it good or were you just humoring me by eating it?"

Harry sighed in defeat, "Honestly? It was the worst breakfast that I have ever tasted, but I didn't wish to hurt..." He felt seriously sick to his stomach. "Bathroom!" He vanished.

"Harry?! Oh no, my cooking made him sick." She burst into tears.

"Shit, I'm too late!! He ate the food!!" James raced into the Common Room with Sirius on his heels.

"I'll get him! He needs St. Mungo's, ASAP!" Sirius ran up the stairs.

"I can't believe that Lily actually left him to that fate!" James snarled.

Logan appeared. "I've got the video, if they need to know what he ate. The princess is beside herself with grief at the moment."

"I killed, my Wolfe!" Hermione raced into Logan's arms and just bawled away.

"No princess, you made him really sick...I don't think ya killed him. He can withstand AK, so odds are he can survive food poisoning." Logan tried to calm her.

"I didn't think that he was going to get sick! It looked better than my first try!" Lily appeared beside James, as Sirius carried him down the stairs.

"I am so not talking to you right now! That is partially your fault! You knew the odds that he would end up sick!" James snarled.

"I'm dying! I just know it and Mum knew! You traitor! You could have stopped her!" Harry moaned.

"Go! I'll watch over these two." Logan had both Lily and Hermione crying in his arms.

"I'm sorry!" Lily and Hermione wailed in misery.

"Not listening!" James, Sirius, and Harry vanished.

--

For four days, Harry felt like he was gonna die. He was so sick that he couldn't keep down water and it was coming out both ends.

Hermione was beside herself with guilt.

"I'm gonna be fine, angel. The worst is past. I can even keep down broth now." Harry lay as weak as a kitten against the pillows. "I was only in St. Mungo's for three days. Dad was there for a week, when Mum did it to him. He still isn't talking to her by the way. He's bunking in my old room. I have never seen him that angry with Mum."

"I went and got some fresh peppermint and spearmint to make tea for him." Alexandra and Hermione had bonded over the past few days.

"Lexi, that's so sweet of you." Hermione turned to smile at her. "He should be able to drink tea now."

"Brimstone flew me to where medicinal herbs were that he and Priss are positive should help him." Alex had Pepper on her shoulder.

"The dragons are concerned." Harry croaked in a weak voice. "Empress has flown up here twice, as has Brimstone."

"Seamus went with me on Brim. He thinks that he has to watch over me constantly now." Alex rolled her eyes. "It's a wonder that he gets any of his homework done."

Hermione and Harry exchanged knowing looks. "Well, he's very protective of his friends."

"I'll make that tea for you, but then I need to go finish my DADA essay. Big brother wants three feet of parchment on the six most dangerous creatures and how to counter them. He really is going all out with teaching DADA." Alex turned to leave the room.

"What do you expect when there's a wager between him and Thea over it?" Harry grinned.

"Thanks, now it makes sense, here I thought he was finally growing up." Alex shaking her head in disappointment left the room.

"Harry, that wasn't nice. Logan loves teaching and he's excellent at it." Hermione fluffed his pillows for him.

"I know, angel. It's just that he's better at it than I am and it irks me." Harry pouted.

"Well now, we can't be great at everything now can we?" She sat on her new LuvSac.

(A new type of beanbag chair built for two, that Wills had Logan bring from Highgrove. He'd a dozen of the line of furniture delivered for the Family Wing.)

"I love these new chairs. They are so comfortable." She began knitting a sweater for one of the babies. The babies had grown, so she was beginning to show, and her jeans barely fit her.

"Lucy and I had a fascinating chat about your routine check up, while I was in St. Mungo's." Harry decided to change the subject towards her and the babies. "When were you gonna tell me that you are actually three and a half months along or the girls seem to have their own time table?"

"I was waiting for you to get better before breaking that bit of news to you. You see, I was there for two hours. After she finished the first part of my checkup, I went through a battery of tests. It seems as though, your special Fay blood is allowing our girls to grow a little faster, um, than is usually seen in a normal pregnancy. You did the same to your mother when she was carrying you. The diagnosis is the girls get to be born a month or so early." Hermione waited for him to react.

"So, our girls are deciding when they make their appearance." Harry felt sick again, so he got out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom.

"Now see what telling you has done? It's gotten you upset. This is exactly why I didn't want to say anything about it yet." Hermione got up to go tend to him.

"This is like when you say we." He moaned.

"Now girls... Your Daddy has been sick for nearly a week. He does not need PMS right now." She rubbed her middle.

"PMS?" Harry gasped.

"Prenatal Male Syndrome or Pregnancy Male Syndrome..." Hermione bathed his face with a cool cloth.

"Ha, Ha, very funny..." Harry got sick again. "So, you think they reacted to you getting flustered at me and then triggered my sympathetic reaction? By, making me pay homage to the loo and munch on crackers?" He closed his eyes and leaned back in her arms.

"From what First-Grams, Aunt Celestra, and Chloe tell me yes, that is exactly what happens, particularly when one is carrying girls. Logan doesn't get nearly half as sick as you do, because I'm willing to bet that Thea is having a boy." Hermione continued to bathe his face with the cloth.

He turned in her arms and placed his hands over her rounding middle. "You'll be really showing soon, especially if these three have another growth spurt. I love your Mummy and all of you very much. I'm sorry if I upset her. Please try to let me get back on my feet, before you have me living on crackers again." He focused on the tiny lives with in her. "Oh well, it was worth a try, or this is still my getting over the severe food poisoning." He got sick again.

"It's just instinct to protect me...When they're bigger then maybe they will understand." Hermione glanced at the doorway. "Come in Lexi, maybe the tea will settle his stomach down again."

Lexi had a potion, as well as the tea. "Uncle Severus, wants him to try the potion as well."

He took the potion and drank it dry. "I'll try anything to stop from being sick again."

"If it is the girls causing this, then that should abate your nausea." Hermione put the cup of tea to his lips. "This should help too."

"Well, I have an essay to finish and then Seamus is going with me to check on Pendragon." Alex went to leave. "I hope you feel better."

"Alex, its Friday. You have all weekend to do the essay." Harry was feeling better and managed a week smile. "Just try to enjoy your date with Seamus."

"It's not a date. We're just friends. I like Seamus very much, but school is important to me, more than boys right now." Lexi blushed. "N.E.W.T'S are only three months away. I can't understand why everyone is all cuddly and not focusing on them." Alex frowned in confusion.

"Don't worry, Alex. They'll start panicking around Easter and dating will be the last thing on their minds. Enjoy your evening." Harry saw so much of Hermione in his cousin. He knew all too well that Seamus was going to have to wait awhile, before she truly noticed him as a boy.

"Alex, there is nothing wrong with having fun or thinking of Seamus as more than a friend. I got Harry and O's on my N.E.W.T'S." She got up and hugged her. "So it is possible to focus on a guy and still pass them with flying colors."

"That's true... I guess I'll have to think about it." Alex left their quarters.

Harry got to his feet, so he could brush his teeth, before going back to bed. "Poor baby," He yawned, as he crawled back into bed. "She's so confused."

"I know, but she'll find her way to Seamus around April Fools." Hermione handed him his tea.

"April Fools is gonna be a busy day." Harry finished his tea and then settled back to sleep again.

"It's my turn to watch over you." Hermione got in next to him and he snuggled against her. "You sleep, while I watch over all of us." She kissed his warm forehead. He still had days of recuperating ahead of him, but she knew that he would be fine.

--

James and Lily cuddled on the Luv Sac in the Common Room of the Pendragon Wing.

"I'm sorry that Harry got sick. You know that I would never intentionally hurt our son. I really thought that it looked ten times better than when I made you breakfast all those years ago. I didn't cook. She did all the cooking; I made the toast..." She snuggled closer to him.

"I know that, Red. It's just that he was really sick there for awhile and it scared the hell out of me. I took it out on you, because you were there when she was cooking it." James kissed the top of her head.

"Well, he's better now and that's all that really matters in the end." She sighed.

"Actually Red, all that matters, is that she never cooks again, at least until he can teach her. Although, I did try to teach you... It's just that you and cooking don't mix. Now on the other hand, I did like the cookies and cakes that you created. You aren't that bad at dessert, just main meals." James had missed holding her in his arms.

"I missed you. Let's not quarrel like that again." She sighed.

"I missed you. It's just that those dark memories creep up and this triggered them." James cuddled her closer.

"You should have told me. My poor handsome pirate, there is no need to brood about it, lean on me that's what I'm here for. I love you." Lily turned in his arms and kissed him.

--

Chapter 27

It's only Magic

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	27. It's Only Magic

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter 27

It's only magic

--

Harry goes to a charity event in the states and the twins make the scene

--

March 31st 2005

Harry was grading homework in the Study, while Hermione was grumbling about Ron's new habit of buzzing her with his Typhoon 2005. Draco knew better than that and only buzzed everyone who wasn't pregnant. She was also clearly pregnant now. Harry had been forced to lock up her own broom, after he caught her up on it with Ginny, and the thing that irked the most was that none of her favorite clothes fit.

"Ron is zooming around on his Typhoon again! The boy barely keeps his feet on the ground these days. It's all yours, Cedric's, the twins, and Wood's fault for creating those brooms! Did he have to get a spot on Puddlemere for his eighteenth birthday present!? Was that your idea as well!? I know that Gramps, Uncle Albus, and the original Marauders are the secret partners or shall I say owners of the team." She paced in front of his desk.

"I don't control who goes on the team and that Wood and Cedric are the ones creating the brooms, was a shock for me as well. No one tells me anything these days. All I do is teach, watch over you, train with First-Gramps, and try to stay sane. While our girls keep having growth spurts. The rate that they're going I would say my Birthday. Lucy, Aunt Celestra, and First-Grams all say that they'll slow down their growth spurts around your sixth month. Mum, says that I did. Then again, you're carrying three, not just one, so who knows. I just wish that I would be able to eat something, besides fruit and crackers." He glanced up at her from his desk. "Now as for Ron, after I get finished grading these papers, I will gladly kick his arse, for not heeding his tenth warning, to leave you be while on his broom. That or you can kick his ass tonight, while you reside over DA. It really sucks being a teacher; all my fun is gone, not counting Quidditch."

"I don't see why I can't even fly on my broom." Hermione sat on the edge of his desk and pouted.

"You don't see why I grounded you from your broom?" He glanced at a corner of the room and a full-length mirror appeared. "Go over there, stand sideways, and then ask me that question again."

Hermione made the mirror vanish. "I know that I look like I swallowed half a bludger, but I would never do anything to endanger our girls."

"Lucy said no, therefore no broom." Harry focused on grading Seamus' essay. He got out the red ink quill. "Seamus...Alex is not the counter for everything in DADA." He muttered under his breath at this rate his friend was gonna flunk out of seventh year.

Hermione took the essay that he was grading and looked at it. "We have to get the two of them together. He is going to get a T on this and I can't even think of what is going to happen on his N.E.W.T'S." She handed him back the essay.

"He's gonna rewrite this, just like he has rewritten all the others for the past month. Logan or I are gonna have to chat with him tonight. So, would you be a love and tell him that I wish to see him in my office after DA." Harry gave up working at home, gathered it all up, and prepared to hide out in his DADA office for the evening.

"I love you and our girls." He reached out to pat her rounding middle, blew her a kiss, and vanished.

Hermione glanced down at her watch, saw that it was going on 7pm, and went to go prepare for the DA meeting.

--

9pm

Lily was grouchy, uncomfortable, and ready to jinx the tar out of James, who was prowling around the tub, where she would give birth to the twins. "Lucy, Celestra, and Mab say that it's better for the babies and easier on me. So live with it. "

James saw her wince for the fifth time in the last hour and knew that she was in labor. "If you're okay with it then so am I." He started timing her pains again.

"Honey, the babies are already swimming in fluid, so this really makes sense to me." Lily rubbed at the small of her back.

"Meantime let's go lie down for awhile." James tried to scoop her up into his arms, but she dodged him. "You need off your feet."

"I'm too anxious to lie down." She growled. "I wanna walk around for a bit." She headed for the bedroom and her water broke. "On second thought... Lying down might be good." She gasped as the first major contraction washed over her.

James dried her off with a warm towel then bundled her up in her robe. "Let's get you settled in bed for now." James scooped her in his arms and got her settled in bed

"It's just starting. Go tell the others..." Lily breathed through the pain. "Send Ferria to Lucy… I'll want her here as well."

"I'll be right back." James vanished from the room.

"Oh, you had better be or you're a dead man."

--

Godric's Hollow the Wood family home.

"Oliver, I'm off, good luck with your match." Lucy kissed her husband, who was in his workshop working on a new broom.

Oliver glanced up at his wife. "Who are the lucky parents this time?"

"Harry's parents. I just got the signal to come to the castle from Ferria. Who knows? The other two could have them as well." Lucy smiled at him. "I get to meet Queen Mab and Princess Celestra, so that's exciting as well."

"I can just imagine how Draco and Harry are reacting to all of this." Oliver chuckled.

"Well, if I recall correctly. You fainted when I went into labor with Willow and Ashley." Lucy smirked.

"Yes, well, I was a first time dad and that happens. The girls and I will be fine. Tell the others best-wishes for me." Oliver pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

"I will and don't feed them ice-cream all day." Lucy was off to get her things and go to the castle.

--

DADA Office

Harry and Logan both had the same idea, that being to grade papers in peace in the office. They were nearly finished when Draco pounded on the door.

"MUM'S IN LABOR!" He exclaimed in a panicked voice. "GO GET AUNT CELESTRA AND FIRST-GRAMS!"

Harry hit his head with the heel of his hand. "I completely forgot the twins were being born tonight. Logan, you finish this, while I go to Avalon." Harry vanished.

"Draco! The door isn't locked, take a deep breath, stop pacing, and get in here." Logan growled.

Draco opened the door, he was totally freaked out, it was clear that this was a first for him. "WHERE'S HARRY! THE MAP SAID THAT HE WAS HERE! WHERE IS HE?!"

"First calm down and have a seat. Harry went to go fetch our omni powerful relatives." Logan glanced up at him from where he was sitting behind a desk ladened with rolls parchment. "Babies take time to be born, make yourself useful, and help me finish grading these papers."

"This is a first for me and Dad is so calm about it." Draco sat down across from him. "What if things go wrong?"

"The twins will be fine, as will your Mum." Logan used the fire to peak into the future. "Just to calm your fears, I'll show you."

_Lily was holding court in bed with a bundle wrapped in pink in her arms. James was lying beside her with a bundle wrapped in blue. While everyone gathered around for a look at the twins. Oddly, Harry and Hermione weren't there..._

"See everyone is fine. Now does that ease your fears any?" Logan let the fire go back to normal.

"Yeah, that helps loads, thanks Logan." Draco sighed in relief.

"Whenever you get uneasy... Just find a fire and take a peak. It doesn't hurt anything and it eases your mind." Logan grinned at him. "Now grab a quill, a paper, and start grading or marking if it needs it." Logan went back to reading Bree's paper.

"This is Bastions paper. This ought to be a fascinating read." Draco focused on the essay and less on his Mum.

Seamus paused in the doorway. "Uh, Harry was wishin to see me?"

"Have a seat, Seamus. We need to talk." Logan looked up at Seamus and sighed. "It seems that your class work has gone downhill since that day when you and my sister bonded over baby Pendragon. Your mind is on her and not the assignments."

Logan picked up his paper. "Let's take this latest assignment for example in it you wrote the following. Yeti could be tamed if they were to listen to Alex's voice; it's so enchanting that she could easily entrance any of the most dangerous dark creatures. Her eyes and beauty enchant as well..." He tried to keep a stern expression on his face, but it was hard.

Draco simply stared openmouthed at him.

"Having seen a Yeti in person, I can assure you that all Alex would do is talk it to death. They are as intelligent as you and I. You would have known had you been paying attention to Harry's lecture. Instead of drooling over my sister, or writing Seamus loves Lexi on your desk, on your essay, or on basically everything."

Seamus flushed a little, but continued to say nothing while staring down at his shoes.

"She sees you as a best friend and nothing more. All Alex cares about right now are her classes and the N.E.W.T'S looming in her near future. Boys are not high on her list of priorities." Logan lectured him.

"Oh really, so tell me what else is on my list, big brother?" Lexi was standing in the doorway. She said something not so nice in French to him and Logan glared at her. "You forgot your book at the DA meeting and I thought that you might need it." She timidly handed Seamus his Advanced DADA book.

Logan saw that she was actually being nervous around him and smirked. He said something back to her in French that had her blushing and staring at her shoes. "I stand corrected. It seems as though my baby sister is playing hard to get."

"I was behind in my classes. Hogwarts is faster paced than Beauxbaton." Lexi blushed clear to her toes. "I had no time for crushes or a prétendant. I like Seamus; he has become a best friend to me."

Seamus was grinning from ear to ear. "I like you too, Lexi." He knew exactly what she had just called him.

Logan stared at her in opened mouthed surprise. "Prétendant?! You did not just say that! Nos Père will go postal if he hears you saying that!" He was flustered so his French accent was showing.

"Daddy, will just have to live with it then won't he?" Lexi smiled.

"Well then, why don't the two of you see if you can make a little headway on your prétendant's paper?" Logan tossed her the roll of parchment.

She unrolled the parchment and began reading it. "You are so sweet." She walked over and kissed his cheek. "I'm flattered that you feel that I'm the answer to countering any dark creature, but let's go fix this like it should be." She held out her hand to him.

Seamus took it and got to his feet. "I'd like that very much." He let her lead him out of the room and then out of view.

"Seamus may just get that kiss yet. Did she just call him her suitor? I mean that's way beyond boyfriend. That's like when you attend to marry someone." Draco chuckled.

"Look, when someone in our family falls for the opposite sex, it's usually hard, and leads to the alter. I know that Seamus is a good guy and is in love with Alex. So they more than have my blessing to start dating. Now if Dad hears her saying prétendant, well, then the war will be on. This is gonna be interesting to watch play out. Lexi is the apple of his eye, his perfect princess, and she's gonna stand up for Seamus if he doesn't approve." Logan went back to the first year's papers.

--

April 1st 12:58am Harry and Hermione's room

Hermione had seen the birth of Michael and that had been more than enough to spook her into hiding. She didn't like pain and childbirth appeared to be the worst pain imaginable. Just one was exhausting work, three would be unimaginable.

"I adore all three of you so much. It's just that Mummy is a little spooked about how you will come into this world and the pain that it entails." She rubbed her rounding middle with the lotion Lucy had given her, as she huddled under the covers in bed.

Harry stood beside the bed with a tiny sleeping bundle in a blue blanket in his arms. "Angel, look at who I'm holding."

Hermione remained hidden under the covers. "I'm sure that baby Michael is adorable, since you are not having our girls and I am there is no way that you are talking me out from under these covers." She growled.

"Dad was linked with Mum the whole time, so he shouldered half the pain, as will I only three quarters of it. When the time comes many...I stress the word many months from now." Harry sat down on the bed.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR HALF OF IT! I CAN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!" She vanished fleeing the castle and her fears.

"She's just spooked, son." James overheard the whole thing.

"Obviously, she's beyond spooked, Dad. She ran home to Mummy." Harry sighed reigning in his frustration, as to not wake up Michael.

"She's female. You aren't. Besides, she sees you as the reason for her fear. You caused it, so she ran home to Katherine. It's a reflex reaction to nearly any major row between a husband and wife." James carefully took Michael out of his arms.

"The result to all of that frustration is worth it though." He smiled down at his baby boy with his cap of fiery red hair and hazel green eyes staring up at him. He had that I'm hungry and you aren't Mummy look. "Someone is hungry and wants his Mum. You just hang in there son, I hope only five months to go. Although, since your blood is doing wonders for the triplets, it could be less than that." James left the room.

"Yeah, well, you can forget about that surprise birthday party tonight! Hell, I don't know your age anyway is it 23 or 40?" Harry snarled after him.

"Damned if he's getting a party. Let the twins be his presents." Harry grumbled as he checked his watch. It was going on 1am and Hermione was off gods knows where in her sweats.

"I'm starving for something that even Dobby and Winky can't make. Fast-food. It might be one in the morning here, but it's not that in the States." He vanished.

"Ok Junior, now I can help you...Harry? Damn where did he run off to at 1am?" James saw that his wand was sitting on the nightstand, as was Hermione's. "Let's pray that he doesn't run into Dementors. What was he thinking leaving his wand!?" He went to go track them down with the map.

--

James and Lily's room

When James stalked into the bedroom, Lily was burping baby Michael on her shoulder. "Look Mikey, your Daddy's in a mood. That means that he and your big brother are rowing again."

James pulled the map out. "Gods! I hate saying this, it just feels wrong!" He muttered before tapping the map with his wand and saying. "I stand for freedom, justice and all that is good."

The map then politely asked for his request.

"I wish to see Harry James Pendragon, please."

The map then asked for the password.

"Firebolt"

The map then tried to do his bidding.

"Master out of range?! What the hell does that mean!? Show me Hermione Pendragon, please."

The map stated Mistress traveling.

"Damn this is not good...Harry fled this side of the pond and she's on her way back!"

"I take it that Hermione got spooked after seeing Michael being born and went running to Katherine, because he's the cause of her current condition. Harry took advantage of the flight and went to where food was still being served. It's evening in the States all the restaurants are still open. That explains why he's out of the maps range." Lily cradled Michael in her arms.

"Hermione could have gone to get Aunt Mattie and tell her parents about the twins being born; otherwise she would be searching the castle for him by now." James surmised.

"I'm right here with Nana. Did I chase Harry off? He isn't prowling our quarters or in his office." She whispered as not to wake Michael.

Mattie cooed down at Isabella sleeping in her bassinette. "She's so beautiful, Lily. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired but other than that I feel so wonderful and the twins are perfect." Lily yawned. "Hermione, honey, it's late you and the girls need sleep."

"I will, but first we need to see where Harry went to cool off." Hermione took the map from James. "Show me Harry and expand your search to the America's, please."

The map complied Harry was in New York City, but that was all it would do location wise.

"There you go, Dad. Mystery solved. Sleep well everyone." She gave him back the map and went off to bed.

"New York City? That's where Wills, Henry, Rory, and Dromi are attending that Charity function right now. You don't think he'll just crash it do you?" Lily frowned.

"He was in a mood, so I would say yes that's distinct possibility. Although, truth be told, he wouldn't be crashing it. He was invited. After all, the Pendragon Foundation arranged the event and even though Jo, Wills, Henry, Andrew, and Sarah run it, he is the Pendragon foundation." James was holding Michael, because Lily was now fast asleep. "Here Aunt Mattie, watch over them for me while I make sure that Hermione is tucked in for the night."

Mattie cradled Michael in her arms. "He's handsome just like his Da. You see to Hermione. I will watch over our new babies and their mama."

"Welcome home Aunt Mattie, I trust them with you always." James kissed her cheek.

"It's nice to be back in the fold again." Mattie sighed happily.

--

New York City- The 'It's Only Magic' Magical Charity Event

Harry appeared, dressed to the nines, in an empty chair beside Wills, who had just sat down. "Change of plans. I can attend after all, since the twins were born. Hermione was there at least for Michael's birth. She got spooked, blamed me for everything, and popped home to Mum for sympathy. So here I am. I hope, this will only be a few hours. I wish to check out the fast-food and the city."

Harry sipped the champagne from the champagne flute in front of him. He glanced across from him where Jo, Daniel, and Emma were gaping at him. "Hi kids…Jo. See, I told you that I would try to make an appearance. I decided to skip the Red carpet though; it looked annoying to say the least."

Daniel snapped out of his shock. "You, uh, just decided to pop in here. Got it. I mean this is a magic event, no big deal. Congrats, on being a big brother twice over."

"Nice entrance, Jamie. You nearly gave William a heart attack." Jo smirked. "Tell your parents congratulations on the twins. I reckon Sirius and Remus might be parents soon as well."

"Well, I couldn't disappoint. Both keeping Wills on his guard and magic are hobbies of mine." He winked at her, finally noticing there were two newcomers at the table.

"Hermione is flourishing by the way and sends her love." He was the master at spin. "I took the redeye to get here on time."

"I'm sorry that we missed Hermione, but then under the circumstances that's understandable. I can't wait to see the twins when we get back home to England. The shoot is over. So, we have free time now. Daniel is thinking of doing a movie in Australia." Emma chattered nervously.

"You two are always welcome at the castle and as for the movie that's a brilliant idea. We wouldn't want Daniel getting burned-out and not be able to play me now would we." He winked at Emma.

Henry choked on his champagne, his sisters glared at him, Jo chuckled, Daniel rolled his eyes, Emma gasped, and the other two at the table just stared in fascination at Harry.

Wills forced himself not to strangle Harry and went about the introductions. "We'll use Harry's middle name, since there are two Harry's at the table. Jamie, this is Clay Aiken and Josh Groban. Josh, Clay, this is our future brother-in-law and cousin, as he married our Cousin Lady Hermione Granger...Crowned Prince Harry James Pendragon."

"It's nice to meet you, your highness. The Pendragon Foundation is the answer to these children's prayers and your donation of 100 million dollars to UNICEF was a godsend." Clay eagerly shook his hand.

"Well, it's a start anyway; after all, our children are our future are they not. What happened in Asia was a tragedy, but we can help put their lives together again, and protect the innocents from those who wish to prey on them." Harry was now shaking Josh's hand.

"I remember catching your first press conference on the television and the papers. So, you truly are 'The Harry Potter' that would explain your sudden entrance in the chair a few minutes ago. Since this is a magical charity event, it fit in perfectly, and no one seemed surprised. Sorry about that. I'm rambling away. I'm Josh Groban and it's a pleasure to meet you." Josh grinned sheepishly.

"He is and then he's not. You see nearly all of it is fiction. It's just coincidence that Jamie's family is all magically inclined, as are his friends. I took an old castle where an elite private school is located, used various elements of it, and weaved it into my books. Hogwarts sounds so much better than Hogshead Castle." Jo decided to step in and explain. "I'm a close family friend of the Pendragon's. So, they didn't mind that I used certain aspects of their names. Jamie got the scar in real life, as a baby when his family was in a car accident."

"Our Baby brother, showed some of his magical talent, on Christmas at the news conference, by doing something similar as he did tonight. Our Jamie is a closet magician. He's studied it, but doesn't usually show off his talents, because our Grandfather would string him by his toes." Rory kicked Harry's shin, as did Emma both glowering at him.

"It's quite simple really; one can't live on the Isles, and not dabble in magic." Harry flashed a grin at everyone then glared at Rory and Emma.

"Particularly, when your surname happens to be Pendragon, add to that ancestors who happen to be legend, the sword in the stone in front of the palace, and there you have it. Magic is everywhere; you just need to know how to tap into it. George Lucas calls it 'the Force' in his movies, muggles...sorry that was crass of me, humans call it psychic ability, and my family call it magic." The bubbly was causing him to have a loose tongue.

"Jamie and I met last August, at a screening of Prisoner of Azkaban on Imax of all places." Daniel sipped his soda. "Uh, should you really be drinking that?"

"I'm fine." Harry growled and took another sip.

"Okay, no need to get testy about it, I was just checking." Daniel wasn't about to press his luck.

"Josh and I just finished singing awhile ago at another fund-raiser, so tonight we get to sit back, as the best in magic, and illusion entertain us." Clay grinned, "Are you any relation to The Pendragon's?"

"No, I was born with my last name, where as theirs is strictly for show. The best of Magic, eh, well American Magic maybe." Harry's eyes lit up with mischief.

"Our ancestry dates from the times of King Arthur and Merlin, the surname has been ours for a thousand plus years. Our sudden appearance has the historian's tongues wagging about just how mythical the legend of King Arthur truly is. You see these two fell in love with two very high profile princes, so our millennia old family secret was revealed." He took yet another sip of bubbly.

"Harry James Merlin, eat something before you drink any more of that." Jo growled.

"So, your family is England's version of the Da Vinci code." Josh was highly intrigued as was Clay.

"You could say that." Rory sipped her bubbly and kicked him under-the-table again. :Cut it out, baby brat!:

:What? I was merely answering his question. Besides, it's all fact because the muggles are doing a documentary on the island, the sword in the stone in front of the palace, and our family.: Harry scowled when he saw that Wills had switched his drink to soda. "I am not drunk that was not necessary."

"I do not wish to die." Wills growled.

"Hermione will kill you if you get sloshed." Henry nodded.

"Jamie can't drink. It does interesting things to him." Dromi explained.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Daniel muttered.

"I hope it's not too late. Did you at least eat something today?" Emma arched a brow at him.

"I ate dinner." Harry eyed the strange dish in front of him with wary eyes. "Uh, having just recently recovered from severe food poisoning..."

Daniel spit out his drink.

Emma had concern shining in her eyes, and Jo calmly sipped her tea.

"It's a long story. Hermione cooked me breakfast one morning. She can't cook to save her life and that's all there is to it. Now is that gonna hurt me or not?"

"Oh honey, the girls in your family can't cook. It's a curse. Now as for that, Emerald cooked it, so yes it's safe." Jo reassuringly patted his hand.

"He was in the Hospital for three days and in bed for over a week after that. Hermione damn near killed him the morning after Valentines Day." Wills gave Emma and Daniel a dark look.

"He was kind of cheesed off by the end of the night. Though, he did score two movies and the respect of their directors. Oh yeah, before I forget, we got an invite to Skywalker Ranch, but Hermione cannot come. Ron, Logan, Wills, Harry, and Draco are welcome though." Daniel watched Harry grin.

"I am so there." Harry was eating his dinner. "I'm most definitely going out to eat after this."

"These two are my charges, while we're in New York, so after this it's bedtime." Jo knew what Emma and Daniel were thinking and shot those thoughts down.

"Well, that's what happens when you're fourteen and fifteen." Harry grinned at them. "Who's on the list of illusionists tonight?"

"Let's see Max Maven is our host for the evening, David Copperfield, Penn and Teller, The Pendragon's, Lance Burton, and more are set to perform tonight." Henry went down the list in his head.

"This ought to be interesting to watch." Harry grinned.

"Just so watching is all that you do." Wills hissed into his ear.

"I'll be good, big brother. I promise." Harry's eyes danced with humor and he had that wicked marauder grin on his face.

"So, drinking brings out his James side. Oh dear, this might be a problem." Jo frowned.

"Houston we have a problem." Daniel groaned.

"Oh no." Emma moaned.

"That's it we're toast when we get home." Henry groaned.

"Oh please, don't say that, your parents will have my head." Wills moaned.

"Too late he is so up to something." Dromi sighed.

:I will treat you to all the fast-food you can handle just behave!: Rory growled.

"It's starting." Harry focused on the stage as soon as the houselights went dark.

--

The illusions were good for parlor magicians; it was obvious that some of them were of his world. He could feel their energy, while others were just masters of tricking the eye.

The spotlight now shone on Maven, standing center stage. "Usually, we pick a beautiful young woman from the audience to perform an illusion on, but tonight I am told that we have a skeptical Prince in our audience with a very magical surname. Prince Pendragon, would you please honor us with a trip up here to the stage?"

The spotlight now lit Harry, who arched a brow at him as if to say who me.

"Don't you dare! Ignore him!" Emma hissed at Harry.

"Damn it, Emma! That's like waving a red flag in his face!" Daniel hissed at her.

Wills, Jo, Dromi, Rory, and Henry all groaned.

Clay and Josh were highly amused with this fascinating turn of events.

"Sorry, that was crass of me. His Royal Highness Harry James Merlin Potter-Pendragon, please join me on the stage. I assure you that we don't bite and we haven't lost an audience member yet."

"Sure, I'm game." Harry got up and made his way up to the stage.

Wills, sensing impending disaster, buried his face in his hands.

"So what'll it be? Are you gonna make me disappear in a box, saw or cut me in half, or hey let's go for levitating me after putting me in a trance." Harry mocked Maven, Copperfield, and Burton.

"Well? What are you Gent's waiting for? Boggle my mind, after all that is your trade is it not." His accent was very thick and Welsh. "Just remember this one important little factor, if you cannot set me right again, my wife will probably kill you. You're lucky that she's back home in Scotland."

"Oh bugger, here we go." Daniel groaned.

"You said it." Wills and Henry muttered.

"I for one can't wait to see him at play." Jo smiled.

"She's right. He's just mocking those poor saps. They don't have a chance." Rory agreed.

"Well, turnabout is fair play, since they are mocking him in a way." Emma frowned.

"In that case, they deserve everything they get." Dromi frowned.

"Rest assured your highness, we'll send you back home to her in one piece." Copperfield smirked.

"That's good, because it's hard to trust someone with what looks like a dove, no make that doves, sticking out of their Tuxedo jackets." He arched one brow at them, then glanced over at the audience, and winked.

Copperfield, Burton, and Maven all took off their jackets and dozens of doves flew out of them.

The audience went wild with applause. It was clear that this young royal was not unlike his surname or a certain boy character in a very famous book.

"Impressive, young Harry, so it seems as though you're into magic as well." Maven grinned.

"You know what they say, the biggest skeptics are other magicians, and that would be me. Only, I don't earn a living off what I love to do as a hobby." Harry grinned at them. "Magic is a mystery, but true magic is like nothing even you Gents with your fancy illusions, slide of hand, and layman's parlor tricks are capable of."

"Show us what you've got your highness; after all it was your foundation that helped plan this event tonight." Burton was curious to see just how good the HBP really was and what was hype and what was fact. Was this truly the next Merlin of their world?

"I'm game if the prince isn't feeling too pressured. What do you say everyone? Do you wish to see some magic from the actual Pendragon heir?" Copperfield asked the audience and they burst into shouts and applause.

"Kick their asses Harry, give them what for!" Wills, Henry, Rory, Dromi, Emma, Jo, and Daniel all gave him the thumbs up.

"Hey, if my family and friends wish me to play then who am I to deny them the fun. First, I need the three of you to be a captive audience." Harry made three chairs come up behind them and that was just with a flick of his wrist. "Please take a load off gentleman." Another gesture had the three of them sitting.

_I need my wand. _It appeared in his hand. "My trusty magic wand, I never leave home without it." He winked at the audience and they laughed.

"What do we have here, hmm, an ordinary rope?" He pulled some out of his tuxedo pocket. "Nah, too mundane," It burst into turquoise blue and gold flames.

The audience gasped with delight.

"Hmm, let's see how about a scarf?" He pulled an endless scarf from his other pocket then paused. "Nah, that's too cliché," It turned into water.

Other magicians and illusionists gathered in the wings of the stage to watch him at play.

"I could levitate the three of them." He raised his hand and the three of them lifted in their chairs. "Again that's been done to death." He frowned up at the three, now covered by a cloth.

He had the full attention of everyone around him. This was truly not parlor trick or layman's magic it was real and awesome to watch.

"But this one is new. I'll vanish three master illusionists on their own stage, while they're suspended in the air." There was a flash of light and then to the audiences delight no chairs and no magicians.

"Oh bugger! Wherever did the three of them go?" Harry scanned the audience with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hmm... Maybe they needed some fresh air or maybe they're up there in that balcony." He pointed to the second story balcony, sure enough there they were.

The audience went wild.

Everyone at his table raised they're glasses in a toast.

"I believe that making it snow in a theater is too mundane for me. Especially, now that it's spring have some flowers on me." He showered the audience with rose petals. "You've been a great audience. They were great sports getting fooled by their own plan and on their own turf as you American's say. Now to all of you I say Cheerio, blessed be, and good night." With a flash and a crack, he was once again back in his seat.

The audience went wild and he took his bows. Then the American's did their finale making it snow, making a big cat, in this case an ocelot, disappear only to end up on Harry's lap, and the usual reading the audiences mind.

--

"That was bloody brilliant! You really showed them what for!" Daniel grinned at Harry.

"Let's just say that I was inspired by your shouts of encouragement." Harry winked at him.

"Well done. It was something that even your elders would approve of." Jo hugged him and went to thank the magicians of the night.

"It was brilliant. I loved the flowers." Emma held a rose that had appeared in her hand to her nose.

Wills, Henry, Dromi, and Rory had all gone to thank everyone for taking part in their event.

"I know that this sounds cliché, but my wife is a huge fan of yours, and she's under the weather at home. Could you both sign something for me to bring to her?" Harry grinned sheepishly at Clay and Josh.

"He means that he's on the couch." Daniel smirked.

"I am not. She ran home to her mother, because she was there for the birth of the twins." Harry glared at him.

"Tell you what. I'll send her a personal get well basket. Just give me the address to send it to." Clay smiled.

"That's a good idea, Clay. I'll do the same. It's a shame that she missed your magical debut." Josh grinned.

"No she'd have kicked his butt for that." Emma frowned.

"That was for charity and they were gonna try to make a fool of me. I just turned the tables on them." Harry's mobile rang

"I forgot that I was carrying that...Harry speaking who is this? Hi angel, are you feeling better...I'm with Wills, Henry, Rory, Dromi, Jo, Daniel, and Emma..." Harry held the phone away from his ear. "Yes, that's right the magical charity event...rash, well, I did sort of do some magic..." Again, he held it away from his ear. "I'm sitting at a table with Clay Aiken and Josh Groban..." A squeal could be heard on the other end. "Say hello gentleman." Harry gave Clay the phone.

He talked for a few minutes then handed it to Josh. He talked for a few minutes before handing it to Harry.

"Angel, are you there?" He chuckled when Hermione sighed dreamily. "I'll see tomorrow get some sleep, love you." He hung up.

"She's quite a talker." Josh chuckled.

"I bet she keeps you on your toes." Clay agreed.

"Oh trust us; she keeps him on his toes." Daniel and Emma grinned.

"You have no idea..." His mobile rang again.

"I wonder who that is." Daniel arched a brow at him.

Harry looked at the caller id and groaned. "One guess his name starts with S."

"Busted." Emma and Daniel smirked.

Harry glared at them. "Hello Grandfather. Uncle Max isn't pleased either, but they were just harmless parlor tricks. I know that Princes aren't suppose to make spectacles of themselves at charity functions, but I was called up on the stage by three American Magicians. Who? Maven, Copperfield, and Burton are the Gents surnames. Put them what? I don't think that's a good idea. Look, Gramps no harm no foul and it was for a good cause. I have to go. Give Grams a hug for me...So what if I did a little magic at a magic show. I had fun, Uncle Max. Because Hermione left and I took my shot at trying fast-food. She blames me for her current condition...look it was harmless fun...I will not... Until I have had my food! Yeah, sometimes I like to ditch the watchdogs that you constantly have tailing me. Why? Because I am as trained as they are...Good night Uncle Max, focus on Alexandra's suitor….you know Seamus...that's right suitor, as in he intends to eventually marry her. Especially, now that she sees him in the same light...Hey, don't swear at me! It's not my problem! You deal with it! Face the facts Uncle Max! They are in love! Good night Uncle Max, bitch at Logan for awhile and leave me alone!" He hung up.

"It sounds to me like your family isn't pleased about your performing magic in public." Josh frowned.

"It's a family thing. You see on the Isle of Avalon, magic is not to be flaunted in front of the tourists, or used for making money. Gramps hates parlor magicians, but then he's old school. And thus the reason, as my sister called it, my being a closet magician. Royals do not make spectacles of themselves in public, this is a cardinal rule, and I kind of broke it tonight. It's really not like me at all. It must have been the bubbly, and that loosened me up a bit." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, you can say that again." Daniel was in complete agreement. "You just told off your Uncle, Grandfather, and outed Seamus and Alexandra's budding romance."

"I'll make it up to them. It's not like Uncle Max can't see what's in front of his own face." Harry sighed.

"Is she ill?" Clay frowned.

"Hermione? No, no she's just... Okay, I will tell you, but it's a royal secret at the moment, very hush, hush. We're expecting a little one in late August or early September, so she's, uh, really moody you might say." Harry whispered to them in case press was nearby.

"That and he barely gets to eat, because either she eats his meal or he gets a bout of sympathetic morning sickness." Emma smirked.

"I take it that's the reason you had this sudden urge for fast-food." Josh grinned.

"I studied that in my university psychology class. She can eat anything, while he can barely hold down crackers." Clay sympathized with Harry. "Well, congratulations on your accomplishment in September."

Nanda from the Insider was hovering nearby.

"Yes, I agree with Clay, many congratulations on September, it will be a crowning achievement for you." Josh saw Nanda and rolled his eyes. "I'll send Hermione that CD and things that you asked me to in care of your foundation." He changed the subject.

"So will I. She sounds like a very nice girl. It was a pleasure talking to her on your Cellphone." Clay spotted Billy from Access Hollywood coming towards them.

"Thanks, Wills will know how to find us." Harry produced what looked like two business cards from his pocket. "Feel free to ring or e-mail us, if you wish. Just run your thumb over the card and the info will appear. I really don't relish talking to the media, so I'm gonna take my leave. Angel and I have a place in the English countryside that's perfect if you ever need a place to hide from all of this. Right now we're in Scotland at the castle, but in the summer we'll be there." Harry shook hands with them and said good-bye. "Nice meeting you."

"Yes same here, Harry. I'll keep in touch." Josh waved good-bye.

"I'd like to keep in touch and meet Hermione, so take care." Clay did the same.

--

"Daniel, Em, let's go find the others. The sharks are circling." Harry, Daniel, and Emma disappeared into the throng of guests.

"Wills!" Harry spotted his family members chatting with the three magicians and then saw Kingsley and Angelina standing nearby. "Shit! Now I am busted." He grumbled.

"It can't be too big of a surprise. I mean you did tell off Uncle Max and Uncle Stephen." Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"Angelina was here already. Kings must be here to take you back." Daniel frowned.

"Your highness, can I please do an interview with you?" Nanda caught up with the three of them and thrust her microphone in his face. "And of course Daniel and Emma can join in if they wish."

"We're in a bit of a rush. I have a flight to catch in a few hours and these two need to get their beauty sleep, so if you'll excuse me." Harry flashed a winning smile.

"Just a few questions is all." Nanda was nearly pouting at him.

"Very well, but only a few..." Harry was now surrounded and the three of them sat down at a table.

"Tell us a little about yourself. America is curious about the UK's mysterious Prince, who inspired the books that children love worldwide." Nanda flashed him her sirens smile.

"I'm married, have been since Christmas Eve, to Lady Hermione Anne Granger whom I love very much. She's my soul mate you might say." He kept his temper in check and smiled. "I started with the help of Prince William and Jo Rowling a foundation for Children, after a cousin that I had just discovered was alive died of cancer in my arms. I've lived in the United Kingdom all of my life. This is my first trip to the States. I've been into magic for as long as I can remember. It's a passion of mine. After all, my last name is Pendragon; it would be foolish of me not to want to study magic."

The reporters laughed at that comment.

"I'm a fan of the great illusionist. I'm also really good at it, but then you saw that tonight. I don't believe in performing it for the masses. Tonight was for a very good cause, so I bent the rules. Hermione and I met Daniel and Emma at an IMAX screening of Prisoner of Azkaban and have been friends since. Jo is a close family friend. I don't do interviews, because I value my privacy. Now with that said, I'm going to take my leave of you. I would just like to say that my heart and prayers go out to all of those who lost so much on Boxing Day." Harry got up to leave when someone asked him about his scar. "I got it when I was one. My family and I were in a terrible car accident. Contrary to what people think, there is no Lord Voldemort. Although, there was this grouchy old hermit near the school named Tom Riddle. My parents are both very much alive. In fact my mother just gave birth to two new royals, my baby brother Michael and my baby sister Isabella. Sorry to burst your bubble, but the character that Daniel plays in the movies is fiction." He winked at Nanda.

"The real Harry is just as complex as the fictional character. He just isn't under that constant life-or-death threat all the time. He is however, as lethal as they come. His grandfather, Uncles, and father have made sure of that. He and all his siblings are well schooled in all areas of self-defense. So all of you paparazzi, who intend to stalk him, now have fair warning about what you're up against. I see him as a big brother and mentor and Emma sees Hermione the same way. Now the interview is over. We have a charity song to record, with many other stars, and musical artists for the tsunami relief effort in the morning." Daniel ended the interview.

"His highness is finished with the interviews." Kingsley put a hand out in front of the media and the cameras.

"My personal guard Kings, finally caught up with me. I guess he didn't like getting ditched in New York. Daniel, the feeling is mutual little brother." He placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

The media/press was just eating it up and when the two hugged and then Emma joined in the hug as well. It made them even happier that America had scooped the Brits. "What? You wish me to say what? Look at what camera? Oh sure why not…"

The three of them got together in front of the camera. "I'm Prince Harry James Pendragon." He started the line.

"I'm Daniel Radcliffe." Daniel was next.

"I'm Emma Watson." Emma followed.

"And Access Hollywood starts now!" The three of them winked and smiled at the camera. They then did the same for Nanda and the Insider show.

"Jamie, Emma, and Daniel, what on Earth are you three up to?" Rory and Dromi smiled for the cameras.

"As usual he's up to mischief." Wills stood behind him, as did Henry. "Hello all. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Our Jamie is quite the magician." Henry grinned.

--

In the end, they all did a half dozen more interviews before making their escape. Jo, Emma, and Daniel adjourned to the hotel and the five of them got in a limo.

"Congratulations, Harry! You just made every Muggle paper and broadcast around the globe and this is your first official charity event! Why the bloody hell did you do that tonight!?" Wills let his temper fly at him.

"Is Mum okay?" The girls ignored Wills ranting.

"Mum is fine, as are the twins. Michael James Andrew and Isabella Madeline Guinevere are their names. Mikey has red gold hair and hazel eyes, as does Izzy. They were born midnight April first, that being Mikey, five minutes later Izzy was born. Hermione was there for Mikey's arrival. It spooked her and she ran home to her Mum. So, I came in search of food and some peace and quiet. Then I remembered the charity function and decided to check it out." Harry was starving. "They don't feed you anything at these things."

"Don't worry, little brother, you'll be fed." Henry grinned at him. "New York is the city that never sleeps and neither do its Fast-food establishments. We can sample the cuisine, if one of you will do the honors, and put us in something a lot more casual."

Harry chose to magically change into his favorite Gryffindor muggle ensemble. "I'll let the girls take care of the two of you. So are Angelina and Kings your watchdogs now?"

"Angelina is the girls chaperone and Kings, well, he's yours. Uncle Max sent him after you." Henry chuckled when Harry swore in Parseltounge.

"What did you expect, baby brother? You went hog-wild magic wise in front of the world's media. We spun the situation in a positive way, but you really screwed up!" Wills was not happy with him. "You should have stuck to drinking water or soda instead of expensive bubbly! I know that you were upset with Hermione and weren't thinking correctly, but you should have let them vanish you!"

"That would be like the two of you playing polo without a horse. Those three were American wizards. I was not about to let them make a fool out of me. I being a Hogwarts graduate was representing the crème du la crème of magic. I was taught not to exploit it ever in the Muggle World, but not everyone respects Wizarding World rules." Harry wasn't proud of the parlor tricks, but it had been harmless fun, and he had gained the respect of the Yanks.

"That's why Uncle Max, Gramps, and Dad strongly suggested that you skip the function. American's do not respect tradition, as much as they respect cold hard cash, at least from what I have seen anyway. Although, the tragedy that happened in Asia at Christmas has united them into one cause." Rory hated seeing Wills and Harry at odds, the two of them were like brothers.

"Look! I haven't had a good day all right! I teach five days a week! It takes all of my time! I've been married officially for three months and I barely have time for my wife! Let alone be able to pamper her, even though she's visibly carrying the girls! Who by the way when it comes to being born, have their own time-table, and once again it's all thanks to my special blood type! She should be three months, but no she's actually nearly five months along! I've been living on crackers and fruit for three months! Give or take a good day when I can eat or when the girls allow it! So screw you and your fucking big brother lecture!" Harry vanished from the limo. He was going to get the food and then go home.

"I really buggered that one up didn't I. He's burned-out and I didn't see it." Wills raked his hand across his face.

"He was brilliant onstage, the audience loved him, and he was having fun. He loved every second of it, because there was no pressure." Dromi had been given a DVD, as had Harry of his performance by Copperfield. He had been highly impressed with Harry, as had every wizard and magician at the event. She was watching it on the plasma screen in the limo.

"He was the best one there. Everyone thought so but, then he is our Next Merlin in the family." Rory sighed.

"Fine I agree, he was brilliant, beyond amazing, but he's going to have to rein in his Jamie side at events like this. He's the new darling of the media. He'll be worth 500,000 quid a snap to the paparazzi and 750,000 quid for a shot with him and Hermione. That's what worries me. Although, he'll just jinx or beat the crap out of them if he sees them." Wills watched the DVD play for the tenth time and admitted his true thoughts about Harry's performance. "But if you tell him I said so, I will deny it."

"You're such a softie, Wills." Rory kissed him. "As fierce as a tiger most times, but a softie nonetheless."

--

Chapter 28

April 1st

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	28. April 1st

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter 28

April 1st

--

Harry gets his head handed to him by his elders...more babies are born...

Notes: : : this equals mental thought between characters.

or italics Equal silent thought of the characters

Edible Wizarding Photo's Once again these photo's move it's a Wizarding photo that is now edible, which is very different from ordinary edible pictures that are used on pastries today.

--

5am Honeymoon flat- Common Room

Harry appeared in the Common Room of the quarters that he and Hermione shared with Logan and Thea.

The room was quite crowded for that early in the morning his father, grandfather, Max, and Logan were all there sitting on the two couches and hassock. Logan looked like he had something on his mind that he needed to talk about. The others all just looked stoically at him, but he knew that they were all cheesed off about the magic. It had been 11pm when he left the States; it was going on 5am there at the castle. He had food from various Fast-food chains, in the large sacks that he carried in his arms.

"Everyone, except for of Quinn, needs to get the hell out of this flat. That is unless you wish me to move to the States and fast-food heaven. It's 5am. Don't all of you have beds to crawl into and wives that are missing you? I know that Dad has newborn twins to coo over and they aren't in this flat." He set the sacks down on the coffee table and glowered at the three men.

"Kings relayed your rant in the limo to Dad." James was sitting on the hassock by the fire.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his grandfather. He didn't like being spied on. "That was private between William and me. What does it have to do with this 5am huddle in my Common Room?"

"I'll teach DADA from now, if you're feeling burned-out. I like teaching the class." Logan offered from his spot on the LuvSac by the picture windows.

"Burned-out?" He frowned in confusion at the four of them. "Look, you've got it all wrong. I love teaching and sharing my knowledge and thoughts with my students and friends. I just had a rough day. Seamus is slacking off, because all he thinks of is Alexandra. Ron's driving Hermione crazy by flying around and buzzing her with his broom. Hermione's annoyed, because she's banned from her broom during her pregnancy. There's also the fact that my special blood type is making her pregnancy special to say the least, since the triplets have their own timetable, and the hell with modern Wizarding medicine. Oh and she blames me for a mutual decision that she instigated herself and you have my day." Harry began to unpack the sacks of fast-food. "Help yourself Quinn, as for the rest of you sorry get your own. Quinn lives in this flat you don't."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Logan sat down beside him and took a slice of pizza. "Oh gods! This is sheer taste bud heaven." He closed his eyes in bliss.

"So, you really did go all the way to the States just to get fast-food." Max took in the table that was now loaded with enough food to feed a small platoon and he was still unloading the other sack.

"That was the plan, but I got sidetracked for a few hours." Harry opened a bucket of chicken and picked out a heavily breaded thigh to eat.

"That would be you attending the Pendragon Charity Magic Extravaganza and performing parlor trick magic for the muggles entertainment." Stephen frowned at him, trying to keep focused on his grandson and not on the food that ladened the table.

"This is so good." Harry closed his eyes in sheer taste bud heaven, as he finished off the piece of chicken. "Quinn, you have to try this." He handed Logan a piece of chicken then focused on his grandfather. "Yeah Gramps, that was me having actual fun with magic for a change."

"Oh gods, This is better than the pizza." Logan agreed. "I think you just enjoyed showing up the Yanks at their own game."

"Fun! How can you say that? It was against all that you stand for and believe. Parlor Tricks are boring and tedious, never fun." Max growled.

Harry chose one of the drinks, put a straw in it, and took a sip before answering Max. "Tonight they were fun. You see, lately magic our way has become tedious and boring to me. Quinn's right. It felt good putting those Yanks in their places."

Harry took a slice of meat-lovers pizza from the pizza box then bit into it. "Oh yeah, that hits the spot."

"Son, magic should never make you feel tedious or bored. Maybe you are getting burned-out." James shot him a worried look.

"Look, so what if I got a rush of sheer energy and joy from the Muggle audience's reaction. No bylaw was broken, because I caused them to react that way just by doing little tweaked up parlor tricks. It felt good having no pressure on my shoulders, no name to live up to, and just got to play a little using magic."

He stuck a straw in a chocolate milk shake and took a long sip of it. "Heaven, I tell you tasting that is sheer heaven. Quinn, try one. They are to die for. I got lots in case the girls woke up for a snack."

He refocused on the conversation. "It was a new experience instead of old routine." Harry chose a double cheeseburger and bit into it.

"The thing is that all of them are curious to see what you did at the show. They know that you have a DVD of it and wish to see it." Logan was savoring his own double cheeseburger. "Gods, I hope the girls stay asleep this is almost too good to share."

"Sure you can see it. Just hang on for a minute; it seems that our angels smelled their treat." Hermione and Thea were standing in their robes at the foot of the stairs.

"Logan, that wasn't nice. Now share with me." Thea padded over to Logan and sat in his lap.

"Help yourself, baby. I have to go watch something." Logan kissed her before getting up to his feet. "I recommend the pizza, chicken, and milk shake."

"Harry, I'm hungry. Did you bring back some food?" Hermione was half-asleep.

"That I did, sweetness." Harry walked over, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. "It's sitting on the coffee table."

"Oh hello..." Hermione noticed the others and frowned. "What are you doing in our flat at this hour? Logan and Thea live here, so they can share the food. You three however do not."

"They happen to be worried about me. They think that I've burned-out or something along those lines." Harry chuckled when she went over to sit next to Thea to guard her snack and tried not to panic when he saw the triplets had grown again.

"You have been overdoing it a bit, but you love teaching, so I've just let it go." Hermione happily munched on some fries and a roast beef sandwich. "Yummy, this is good."

"Enjoy your food, ladies."

Logan warned the three of them. "Don't even think about it. They have claws and will use them, if you touch that before the two of them are done with it."

"I'll show you the DVD, since I have no classes until the afternoon. After that I'm collecting my wife and we're going to bed." Harry yawned as he entered the Media Room, loaded the DVD, and hit play. "The one that looks devilish is Max Maven; he's big on using his mind in his magic. The other two are Lance Burton and David Copperfield both master illusionists, escape artists, and are good at nearly anything magic wise." Harry pointed out the three of them.

"You used your own style to spruce up old worn out parlor tricks and the flowers now that was a brilliant touch." Logan was enjoying the show.

Hermione came in to watch, as did Thea. "You really were having fun tonight. It looks as if you connected with the audience better than the scheduled performers." She was munching on a cheeseburger now, her eyes glued to the television plasma screen.

"One thing's for sure those three will never try to pull one over on you again. The three of them look shell-shocked." Thea had a piece of chicken.

"I read the info packet that Wills gave us on the event. It was an LIVE media event and it's going to be played here tonight." Hermione frowned at him.

"Really, I didn't know that. No wonder Wills is pissed at me. His Granny is gonna see it. You know what! Who cares! I had a blast! I was interviewed by the Muggle news circus. Daniel, Emma, and I did an interview with Nanda from the Insider and Billy Bush from Access Hollywood. Then Wills, Rory, Dromi, Henry, and Jo joined us and we'll be on E, Entertainment Tonight, Insider, Access Hollywood, Extra, the list is endless." Harry shrugged his shoulders, as if this were no big deal. "The event raised 500 million American dollars, so that's all that counts in my mind."

"You'll be the new media darling. Prince Harry James Pendragon, real life Half-Blood Prince will be the headlines, since book six is the talk of this entire planet." Hermione headed back to the food.

"I think he did smashing, so what if the media has a field day with it." Thea yawned. "I'm going upstairs. I feel like a chocolate bubble bath." She left the room.

"The Yanks will be puzzled for months trying to figure out my boy's magic." James was more than impressed with his son's performance at the event. "That in itself is worth him bending the rules."

"American wizards are so flamboyant that it's annoying, but look at that Copperfield's face he's really gobsmacked by our boy's magic." Stephen chuckled.

"They all believed the reports coming from this side of the Pond were pure hype. Now they know better." Max agreed. "He stuck to our standards of top quality magic and incorporated that into their classic parlor tricks."

"Analyze it to your hearts content in the Pendragon Wing. I'm going to bed." Harry yawned. He was dead on his feet, so he left them to join Hermione.

"I have a bubble bath to enjoy. Now get out of our flat and get your own breakfast." Logan growled before heading to his floor and his wife.

"So what did Dan, Emma, and Jo think of your sudden appearance?" Hermione munched on a slice of pizza.

Harry sat down beside her and helped himself to another slice of pizza. "Wills was the one who nearly had a heart attack. Everyone else was pretty much okay with it."

"Harry, you mean that you just popped into your chair instead of walking the Red carpet?"

Harry nodded.

"No wonder you nearly startled him out of his skin." Hermione rolled her eyes at him and bit into a slice of Juniors double chocolate fudge cheesecake.

"Who needs all of that flashing going on in their face. I for one sure don't." Hermione fed him a bite of cheesecake. "So do you like my peace offering, my princess?"

Hermione smiled happily at him. "I love your fast-food run and so do our girls. You take such good care of us."

"The four of you are my world. I love taking care of you. I can pop out and get more anytime. Shall we adjourn to our room, have mercy on Dad and the others, and let them feast on the rest down in the Pendragon Wing. It is his birthday after all." Harry pulled them both up to their feet.

She kissed him and whispered something into his ear. "All right then...I'll send this down, except for the cheesecakes, to the Pendragon Wing. Then we shall get to that craving straight away."

"Take the DVD and please get out of our flat. The food is down in the Pendragon Wing so enjoy." Hermione kicked them all out and locked the door to the flat with _Colloportus_. "Shall we go enjoy that bubble bath now?" She laughed when he scooped her up into his arms and carried her up to their suite.

--

Later that afternoon- The nursery

Draco stared down at his baby sister, who was in need of a diaper change. "These things should come with a toxic warning label." He gasped as he removed her diaper and disposed of it the magic way. "You know Izzy, for someone so adorable you sure do make a stink." He managed to perform the task without incident and Bell happily kicked her tiny feet. "All better now, aren't you, baby sis?" He kissed her tiny feet, before dressing her back in her sleeper, bundling her up in her blanket, and cradling her in his arms.

"Dragon, you're a natural with her. She adores you." Ginny stood in the doorway of the nursery.

"The feeling's mutual." Draco sat in a rocker and rocked Bell back to sleep. "Dad's party is all set upstairs in the Honeymoon Flat, so I'm bonding with the twins. Aunt Mattie's orders. Although, too tell you the truth, I really am enjoying it. They really are content newborns."

"I know. They only fuss when they get hungry or need a diaper change. Where's Michael?" Ginny saw that he wasn't sound asleep in his crib.

"Mum's feeding him his lunch. Izzy already had hers, so she's all set to snooze the day away." Draco got up and set Bell down on her stomach in her crib.

"Excellent, Draco, you're a natural with her. It's a beautiful day and you need not be cooped up inside." Mattie smiled at them from the doorway with MJ in her arms. "Albus has declared this an official day off for everyone, so go out and enjoy it."

"Where's Dad?" Draco knew that his father had been up all night worrying about Harry. "Is he still sleeping?"

"Aye, he's still sawing logs, poor dear. Your brother didn't arrive home, until after five this morning." Mattie expertly changed MJ's diaper. The babe snoozed right through the experience. Then set him down in his crib. "This one is just like his, big brother. Harry slept through everything, unless he was annoyed by his father hovering over him, or when he was hungry."

"He's a big boy now, Aunt Mattie. Dad just can't realize that yet. His actions last night are splashed across every Muggle newspaper and blaring on all the new channels. They're dubbing him the United Kingdom's own HBP." Draco commented as they left the twins nursery. "Oh, he's just gonna love that."

"I liked his little show. It was very entertaining to watch." Ginny grinned.

"Yeah, I'll say. He really socked it to those Yanks." Draco chuckled.

"Yes, well, don't encourage him to do it again. Now off with the two of ya, enjoy your holiday off." Mattie shooed them out of Lily and James floor and onto the stairway.

--

Hogwarts Grounds –The Beech tree

"Harry James! We are not making out under the beech tree in broad daylight, even if most everyone is in the castle eating lunch. We'll end up on the front page of The Daily Prophet again!" Hermione giggled when he pulled her down with him onto a blanket.

"Come on, angel. Let's risk it." He pulled her into a nice long kiss. "Let's just enjoy our day alone together."

"What about your Dad's surprise party? Shouldn't we be setting up that?" Hermione asked between kisses.

"He abandoned me in my hour of need. Hell, he even joked about my misery. Let him suffer with no party. The Weasley twins are on their honeymoon, so other than his birthday..." Harry suddenly sat up and stared at her rounding middle.

"They moved! I'm not talking just the fluttering that you've been experiencing lately! I felt someone move in there!" He kissed her belly, placed his head on it listening intently to the miracles inside. "This is so cool! They really are active little girls aren't they?"

Hermione combed her fingers through his hair. "They've been doing that since one thirty this morning. That's why I called you on your cell and then you mentioned where you were...I got angry with you and it slipped my mind after that. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." Tears pooled in her eyes.

"There, there, angel, there's no need for sadness." Harry sat up and rocked her in his arms. "I'm not upset with you, please don't cry."

"It's just that I freaked out last night and because of that you missed out!" She sobbed against his shoulder. "Now you despise me and the party that you've been planning for months is spoiled!" She hiccupped between sobs.

"Change of plans. Let's go take a nap." He ported them to their bed. "I don't hate, Dad. Shh, dry those pretty eyes of yours, the party is all set. It's my fault that I missed what I missed not yours." He kissed the top of her head; he spoke in a calm and soothing voice. "Just close your eyes and sleep while I hold you."

"Now, I've ruined our afternoon..." She sniffled.

"There's nothing that I love better, than holding my family in my arms while they sleep. I'll nap with you." Harry brushed her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Now close your eyes and rest."

Lady and Rad hopped up on the bed and curled up at their feet.

Pepper and Crooks were snoozing on the LuvSac.

"I like this." Merlin appeared on the foam chair. "No wonder you two love to nap on it." Crooks and Pepper were purring on his lap.

"Hello, First-Gramps, longtime no see." Harry was not surprised to see him. He'd sensed his return that morning. "Did you enjoy your journey with Master Chen?"

"I just left looking in on Michael and Isabella. Are you by any chance avoiding James and so your new siblings and mother as well?" Merlin arched a red gold brow at him. "Or are you avoiding the backlash of your little magic show? You happen to be the toast of the Muggle World! Should I be proud or furious with you?"

Harry braced himself for the mother of all lectures.

Merlin scowled at him then let him have it. "What in Cronos's name were you thinking!?"

"We had a disagreement, so you see he wasn't thinking." Hermione opened one eye to look at him. "I got spooked, popped home to see Mum, and because he was hungry he went to get fast-food in America. You see, it's all because he rarely gets to keep anything down these days. Now don't you even think of saying it's because of my poisoning him either, because it's not."

"Yeah, it was that and I was drinking champagne. I only had one glass and ate gourmet food, which sucks by the way. I mean you get nothing to eat..." Merlin glared at him and he got to the point. "None of the champagne got soaked up and you know that alcohol does bring out my James side."

"So, you taught America's greatest wizards a lesson, because you were partially sloshed?" Merlin steepled his fingers, as he thought about his reasons for this blatant act of foolishness.

"Yeah, it was the best champagne, so it didn't take much of it."

Merlin, after hearing that last comment, decided that a change of setting was in order. That way he could roar at Harry all he wanted without disturbing the castle and take care of another potential world disaster in the process. So, he ported them faraway from the safety and warmth of the castle.

--

Harry found himself sitting on a glacier in extreme arctic cold. He changed into Arctic gear.

Merlin was beyond furious with him.

"What!? I told you why it happened!! I was sloshed!" His snarl echoed around them.

"SILENCE!!"

Harry had never seen his First-Grandfather this cheesed off and never wanted to. It looked like lightning was blazing in his eyes.

"YOU ARE LYING TO ME! NOT STEPHEN OR YOUR FATHER! ME!! I OBSERVED EVERYTHING AND YOU WERE NOT SLOSHED DURING THE INCIDENT IN QUESTION! YOU WERE BORED OUT OF YOUR MIND BY THEIR TEDIOUS MUNDANE CLICHÉ LAYMAN'S MAGIC, YES, BUT NOT OUT OF CONTROL OF YOUR PERSON!!"

Lightning split the sky and the Earth rocked violently underneath them for a nearly ten full minutes, before it was quiet again.

"Okay! I get it First-Grandpa! I broke the cardinal rule by letting my ego take over my good judgment! You're furious with me! That was no excuse to torment the Muggles again with another earthquake and more waves to boot!" He was appalled at him for causing another earthquake and wasn't afraid to call him on it. He was also tried of being roared at for the following night's harmless fun.

"They were smug wiseass yanks! Who wished to make a fool of the Prince of the Wizarding World! Knowing damn well that I would have to sit on my hands and let them as protocol demands." Harry fisted his hands in an effort to control his rising temper and the power that it could unleash on the surroundings.

"The Yanks broke the rules long before I did! Maven, Burton, and Copperfield all tried to...No they did invade my mind! That at least in my book, broke any obligation for me to follow protocol. I put them on their asses in front of LIVE media and had fun doing it! Which, Goddamn it is something that I have been seriously lacking as of late!" Harry thought the hell with control and was now going toe-to-toe with Merlin.

Power sparked off in arcs between them slicing at the very ice that they were standing on.

"HERE YOU STAND ALL GODLIKE LORDING OVER ME! WHEN YOU ON PURPOSELY PLACED THE SWORD IN THE STONE IN FRONT OF THE PENDRAGON PALACE, ON THE ISLE OF AVALON! THAT VERY ACT IS SENDING HISTORIANS INTO CORONARIES AND IT QUESTIONS WHO BELONGS ON THE THRONE!"

"Oh that..." Merlin grinned sheepishly. "Wills challenged me at your wedding and I..."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"Very well, young one, I see your point. We have both been rather rash in our actions. Now as for the quake, that in itself is simple enough to answer. I needed to set the planet right again."

Harry was gawking at him in disbelief.

"The last big quake knocked the planet off its axis, so it needed correcting. We wouldn't want another Ice Age now would we?" Merlin had them both back to the Honeymoon flat's Media Room in seconds. "Now show me your idea of useless fun."

Harry played the DVD. "I revamped the parlor tricks...gave them some mystery... It was all harmless fun." Harry focused on Hermione brooding in bed and made it rain roses and rose petals, in their room, to defuse her mood.

"Oh Harry! I love roses! This is delightful!" Hermione's cry of delight filtered downstairs.

"Now that ones original, I may try that one on your grandmother. She thinks it's my bad influence that made you act rashly last night." Merlin, his temper now spent flashed him a smile. "I shall take my leave of you, for now. Be a good son and go visit your mother, father, and the babies." Merlin was gone.

Hermione found him checking earthquakes out on the net. There was a 14.9 in California, half the state was split off the continent, and if that wasn't bad enough the volcanoes were firing off in the Cascades, causing even more damage to the West Coast. "By the gods, a quake that makes the one that rocked Asia look like nothing." She gasped.

"Merlin set the planet right again, but at what a cost." Harry felt sick that sacrifices of this magnitude had to be made to set the planet right again.

"Where were the two of you?" Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, as she took in the news report on the computer.

"Somewhere on a glacier in North America, Alaska I think. I felt the shake. It seemed like it went on forever, before it stopped. This tragedy is going to prevent another Ice Age; evidently the Earth was off its axis." Harry checked their e-mail.

"Daniel and Emma emailed us. So did Clay and Josh. They had a recording session today in New York City. It was for a single, sung by the stars, to raise money for the earthquake/tsunami relief fund, and even Daniel and Emma are on it." Harry sighed in relief that no one was in California.

"I know it seems selfish, but I'm happy that they're all okay. I need to go hold one of the twins." Hermione whimpered. "We both do."

--

Henry, Rory, Wills, and Dromi were all downstairs in the Common Room, of the Pendragon Wing, cooing at the newborn twins.

James was holding Lily on the LuvSac by the fireplace.

Mattie and Anna were knitting cute baby clothes.

Lucy was reading a Healer's' journal.

Everyone else was off playing Quidditch.

"Where are baby brother and Hermione?" Rory cuddled Bell in her arms.

"He's probably in hiding, after last night." Wills finger was being held by Bell. "That's right, Izzy. Your big brother messed up big. I have a stack of papers and DVD's to prove it." He cooed down at her.

"I think he handled himself well." Di was cooing over MJ

"Oh come off it, Wills. Baby brother has gotten nothing, but rave reviews. He's the United Kingdoms HBP and the media are eating it all up." Henry was cooing down at MJ, snoozing in Dromi's arms. "He's so cute."

"Hello baby Michael James, I'm your sister Dromi." She smiled down at Michael, now awake and staring intently up at her with eyes the same shade as her own.

Harry and Hermione appeared behind them with despair on their faces.

"You can cancel that trip to LA this month." Harry didn't as much as look at them as he spoke.

"Oh really? Why would you say something like that? Is it because of the constant earthquake warnings, from the big quakes, that have been rocking the area for the past month?" Wills arched a brow at him.

"Because, it no longer exists, as of ten minutes ago, a 14.9 magnitude quake rocked California. There is no California as you know it. The whole West Coast is going off. I just checked our e-mail and saw the news article on the screen. The scientists believe the world righted itself back to its normal axis again. The needs of the many, out weight the lives of the few. It's going to prevent super storms that could cause ice age results or so the article stated." Harry was numb, because this time he knew the cause and why.

"They managed to evacuate a good deal of the West Coast, so it might not be as bad as it seems. I read an article on it. Most got out after the fourth 7-point earthquake in less than two months. Hollywood even relocated elsewhere." Hermione bit down on her lip and placed a hand on her middle.

"Nature can do terrible things to correct itself, so this latest event doesn't shock me in the least." Lily patted the place next to her. "Come here baby, tell Mummy why you're all dressed for subzero weather when it's sixty outside?"

"Merlin kidnapped him for a few minutes. He was on a glacier." Hermione explained.

"I told him that I was sloshed last night, you could say that he took it rather badly." Harry, now in jeans and a t-shirt sat next to his parents.

"Of course he didn't go for that codswallop of a story. You were sober the whole time, a little tipsy maybe, but not sloshed." Wills shook his head at him. "They yanked your cord and you called them on it."

"It isn't as bad as him placing The sword in the stone, on the Isle, in front of the palace of all places." Harry countered. "Next time think first before egging the old man on. He loves to rise to the challenge."

"I never thought he would actually do it." Wills shrugged his shoulders.

"Enough! What's done cannot be undone!" Mattie growled daring the two of them continue by shooting them a dark look. "Now let Hermione hold MJ for awhile."

"Yes Aunt Mattie." Wills and Harry grumbled.

"Angel, come over here and sit with Mum and Dad for awhile. I've got to see how forty candles are gonna fit on Dad's cake." Harry winked at his Mum ignoring his Dad's growl. "Or is it twenty-three? I can never get that straight."

"Ha ha, ha, very funny, junior. I am twenty-three years young regardless of my Muggle age." James corrected.

"Right then, forty candles it is, thanks for clearing that up." Harry kissed Hermione and vanished.

"Cheeky little smart...sorry honey... Brat." James grumbled.

"Yes, but he loves you." Lily kissed his cheek.

--

"Sirius! If you don't stop hovering, I'm gonna jinx the fur off you! I'm not in labor! My back hurts and our daughter was very active awhile ago." Jenna was in no mood to be hovered over.

"You keep wincing every twenty minutes, Jenna. If I can time your pains then you're in prelabor." Sirius scooped her up and carried her over to the couch. "Ready or not Jenna, our Julie is on her way.

"Remus, there's no reason to panic. Babies are born everyday." Gene waddled into the Common room. "Besides, my water hasn't broken yet, so take deep breaths and relax."

"He's two weeks early, it's too soon." Remus was worried beyond words.

"He's fine. Now calm down and conjure me a towel my water just broke." Gene's caftan was soaked from her water.

Jenna was also soaked form her water breaking. "Both of us? You three always have to stick together don't you!" Jenna gasped in pain and reached up to take two fistfuls of Sirius's mane of black hair. "Sirius Lancelot Phineas Nigellus, you are never and I stress NEVER touching me again!"

"Technically, Julie is the result of something that happened 17 years ago, Jen, so you can't blame this on him." Anna chided her daughter. "You knew about it for two weeks and still didn't have the nerve to tell him, so this is a mutual situation. Besides, you told me that you were pining for a baby like Harry."

"Mummy! You're supposed to be on my side about this!"

"Guinevere Jenna Marie Lorelei, calm yourself. It will make your labor worse if you're upset." Anna put away her knitting and got to her feet.

"Bring her along Sirius; she'll be more comfortable in your quarters." Lucy got to her feet as well.

Celestra appeared with Mab.

"This will be a joyous day. We'll have even more little ones to add to our family tree." Mab was all smiles.

"Hermione, perhaps it would be wise if you would help with the twins, while Lucy and Anna lend support to Jenna and Gene." Celestra suggested, not wanting a repeat of her fear from last night.

"I'll help if you need me to. I really am okay about everything, now that the girls are moving around. You see it all became clear when I felt them this morning. Pain or no pain, I am all for bringing my girls into this world, many months from now when it's time." Hermione was calm and serene.

"Jenna needs more than Gene, so you may help with the delivery. You are after all; a Healer and this will be good for you." Lucy smiled at her. "If I'm right Julie has been hiding a surprise."

"Genevieve, you'll be more comfortable in a dry gown, in bed with Remus holding you." After Mab stated the suggestion the two in question vanished. "Now as for you James, forty is nothing in our world, so quit sulking. You don't look a day over twenty-one!"

"Sorry nana, I'll behave." James felt like he was two again.

"Andromeda, I want you and Ginny with Gene, Mattie, and Celestra. Lucy, Aurora, Hermione, Anna, and I will be tending to Jenna." Mab gave out orders.

"Ginny is out at the pitch. Shall I fetch her for you?" Wills offered.

"That's noble of you to offer, but Ginny is already with Gene, so are Celestra and Dromi." Mab was fond of the prince who will be king.

"Ferria will signal you with any news." James was holding Bell and Lily now held MJ. Rory, Hermione, Mab, and Lucy were gone.

"April first will never be the same again, but then this is pretty amazing too." Henry smiled.

"Hogwarts will celebrate big tonight that's for sure." Wills agreed.

--

Honeymoon flat Common Room

Harry circled around the ginormous birthday cake that he, Winky, and Dobby had created.

The cake itself was double fudge marble cake with thick white butter cream frosting layered on top of it and each section of cake had a different filling.

He'd painstakingly developed the Edible Wizarding Photo's that told a story on the cake. It had taken him two months of trial and error, but he'd invented Edible Wizarding Snaps all by his lonesome. On the cake was a timeline of Photo's from when his Dad was born to since his return. The cake fit the length of the table that it was displayed on. Forty Wizarding candles framed the cake. 'Happy Birthday to the World's Greatest Dad' was written in Script across the center of it.

"That looks about as good as it's gonna get. Thanks for the help, Dobby." Harry surveyed the Common Room. Kreacher and Winky were seeing to the decorations and buffets. "And you too Winky and Kreacher."

"No thanks needed, Master Harry. You's family." Dobby smiled. "And you's did most all the work."

"Master Harry is brilliant cook." Winky beamed at him.

"Master Harry has heart of gold." Kreacher finished with the banner that hung across the ceiling, the same wording that was on the cake shimmered with brilliant colors on it, and huge balloons depicting the head of a Stag flanked either side of it.

"You guys were kind enough to let me invade your kitchen, for that I am eternally grateful." The three elves hugged his legs.

--

Draco, Ron, Logan, Thea, and Luna walked into the room and gasped at how much the décor, all of them had put up for the party, had changed.

"What happened to a small party for Dad?" Draco eyed the cake in disbelief.

"Yeah, Harry, this is off the scales." Ron agreed.

"Harry never sticks to a plan in its entirety." Logan eyed the cake then Harry. "This is amazing, eating all of those weird tasting snaps for two months paid off in the end."

"Wow Harry, this is gonna make Uncle James very happy." Thea smiled.

"Edible snaps! That's wicked, Harry. Fred and George will be green with envy over this one. That's if they ever get back from their honeymoons." Ron grinned.

"We're gonna be seeing more babies tonight." Luna munched on a fry from the buffet.

"Aunt Jen and Aunt Gene are having the babies now?" Harry had not predicted that at all.

"Looks like and Uncle James sent us to see if you were still around. Since it's seven and he last saw you at three." Logan loved watching Oh-Great-One squirm.

"I completely lost track of time! Hermione must be furious with me." Harry reached out to his wife using their link, surprised to discover that she had Jenna's second child, a boy, in her arms. Well, Well, Well, the world did play an April Fools joke after all. "Nope scratch that she's being a Healer at the moment. It looks as if I owe Logan a thousand galleons. Uncle Sirius and Aunt Jenna have one of each."

"Unreal! Another set of twins! No wonder she was so huge!" Luna elbowed Ron in the ribs. "Well she was!"

"Hermione is catching...I mean delivering babies?" Draco was eating a cheeseburger. "She sure changed her tune, earlier this morning she was a startled doe."

"Master Harry made his own Muggle food." Dobby proudly proclaimed to all of them, as if this were a wondrous achievement.

"We go prepare something for the new mothers." The three vanished.

"You did all of this by yourself? My god man, next time ask us for help." Logan loved Harry's version of fast-food. "Oh and I told ya so about the twins."

"He's a jack of all trades, our Harry." Ron was in fast-food heaven.

"Junior...you'll never guess what..." James appeared in the room about to announce the arrival of the second set of twins, but forgot what he was going to say. He took in Harry's surprise and was dumb-struck by emotion.

"Damn it, James Harry! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Lily appeared behind him.

"Oh, don't worry love, I'm beyond surprised. This is...you've been planning this for months...in my honor." He was crying happy tears.

"Well, all of us have. I just enhanced the original idea a bit." Harry grinned sheepishly when Draco choked on a fry. "Okay, a lot." James hugged him, until he could barely breathe.

"The twins are fussing. I think they might be hungry. We changed them, but they won't settle down..." Wills and Henry each held a whimpering babe in their arms.

"Oh awesome! So this is where you've been hiding." Henry stared in awe at the party decor.

Lily conjured a baby sling and settled Bell in it. "She just wants to cry and fuss. They know when we're away from them. Just like when Harry was a babe. He fussed if James or I left beyond his ability to sense us." Bell settled down to sleep.

MJ, not happy was howling in Wills arms.

James, let go of his oldest son to tend to his youngest. He also conjured a baby sling and set him inside it. "He's just peeved. He'll calm down in a moment."

MJ howled even louder.

Harry walked over to look down at him. "So, you get to share your birthday with three other babies, howling isn't gonna help matters, now calm yourself."

MJ glared up at him, as if to say it's still not fair, but calmed down to a whimper.

"Try one of these, baby brother," He conjured a pacifier, stuck it in his mouth, chuckling when MJ angrily sucked on it. He conjured one for Bell, as well who happily sucked on hers. "He sure likes attention, but then everything is new to him, and he doesn't wish to miss a moment."

"Here, son, you take him for awhile; maybe he just wants to bond with his big brother. He's seen everyone today but you." James fitted the sling around Harry's neck and MJ settled down to sleep.

"Go ahead Dad take a look at your cake, since most of the guest list are tending to three more newborns." Harry liked having MJ in his arms and chuckled when he saw his plush bear in the sling.

He wasn't even a day old and already he was showing off, as was Bell, who also was cuddling her bear.

"They like the bears that you had made for them." Lily smiled.

"They aren't normal plush bears." Logan was smiling down at MJ.

"The family who makes them are of our world and specialize in making toys. When we were at their shop, Mrs. Straus had already begun making the bears. She insisted there be five of them, even when Harry explained that he only needed four. So, Harry bought all five bears and now we know why." Thea smiled.

"Yep, Prince owes me 1000 galleons." Logan smirked.

"The Straus's are renowned toy makers. Those are indeed very special bears. Harry had one, as did Hermione when they were babies." Lily walked over to where James was silently staring down at his cake. "Oh James, this is amazing, and you thought he was put out with you." She kissed his wet cheek.

"This was his secret project, creating edible snaps for my cake. He went through endless hours of trail and error just to give me this cake for my birthday." James was blown away by his surprise.

"He's right you know." Lily laid her head on his shoulder. "You are the worlds greatest Dad and husband."

Harry had gone upstairs to get the other bear. "Easy guys, this is a baby. He's too little to play." He sidestepped the pups that were curious about what he had in the sling. "This isn't yours either, so don't even think of lunging for it, Rad."

The pup was eyeing the bear.

"Rad! Lady! Walkies!" Wills and Henry called them and the pups raced off for their evening stroll.

MJ, awakened by the ruckus that was the pups, was staring intently up at him.

"That was Rad and Lady, whom you will adore, when you're a few months older." Harry explained to him what had awakened him and he promptly fell back to sleep.

"Harry, we might have to put the party on hold for tonight." Hermione appeared in the Common Room. "Oh, my stars! This is wonderful Harry, but weren't you going to plan a simple party?" She glanced up at him on the stairs.

"Since when does Harry do anything halfway?" Ron was on his fourth cheeseburger and was enjoying his third milk shake.

"You should see the cake. It's a masterpiece." Luna was happily munching on fries and one cheeseburger.

"So, this is what's been occupying your time, not teacher duties, but inventing the Edible Wizarding Photo. I saw the formula for it the other day, after you had left the computer screen on. This is so much better than a silly racing broom." Hermione walked up to the cake tears instantly pooling in her eyes. This had taken hours of planning and had been a labor of love.

"Hide it from Fred and George. They'll kill for that formula." Draco was content to just feast on the food.

"The uses for this type of formula would be endless in their line of work, but then again they are family, and my business partners." Harry mused. "So angel, what was it like delivering your first baby?"

Hermione whirled around to stare at him in surprise. "I thought you were linked with me when I was catching Liam and to answer your question it was like nothing I have ever felt. Holding that tiny bundle of life in my arms was beyond even words. I sensed when I linked with her that she was carrying two, but wasn't sure."

Logan pointed to the bear in Harry's arms the name on it was Liam. "Yep, you owe me 1000 galleons my friend."

--

Sirius was one proud papa. "Twins." He cuddled his son in his arms. "Liam Galen Harry James and Juliet Lucille Hermione Anne aren't they the most perfect little babies that you've ever seen."

"Uh, yeah, Uncle Sirius they sure are beautiful babies. I'm honored that you thought of Hermione and I when you named them." Harry had never seen him this happy ever. "I've got something for Liam." He held up the plush bear.

"How did you know about our surprise?" Jenna stared wide-eyed at the bear.

"Greta Straus made all of the bears. She insisted that there be five of them, so I bought all five. Logan kept telling me that she was a seer. I was just too tired to pay attention." Harry grinned.

"That explains it, so these are Straus originals the perfect first toy for a Wizarding babe." Sirius took the bear and settled it beside Liam, who instantly seemed to bond with it.

"Yeah, well, I have another stop to make, before I decide what to do about Dad's cake." His Dad wanted to immortalize it instead of eat it.

"So you succeeded with your idea of edible photos and now Prongs refuses to touch it?" Sirius shot him a knowing grin.

"You created Edible Wizarding Photos just for Jamie's Birthday cake?" Jenna was impressed with her nephew.

"Yeah, I wanted to do something different that Dad would never suspect. Now, since the party is a wash for tonight, I have to figure out if the cake can be either immortalized as Dad wants, or eaten by the bottomless pits that are Ron, Draco, and Logan." Harry was at a quandary as to what to do.

"Incase it in crystal. I want to see it as will Gene. The boys can devour the other food." Jenna was siding with James.

"Incase it in crystal? Thanks Aunt Jen, I'll let you get to feeding Julie and Liam...night." Harry vanished.

--

Remus was holding Gene, who was smiling down at their son of three hours, Nathaniel Remus Harry James. "I hope Harry didn't go too over-the-top with James' party, because it would have been for naught. But Nathan, Julie, and Liam are all worth having to postpone the party."

"Oh, he was planning a big surprise for James. But, he won't mind throwing it again in a day or so." Remus arched a brow at Harry, who was standing in the doorway of their bedroom. "Isn't that right, Harry?"

"Yeah, it would have been a bust anyway; you see Dad refuses to eat his cake." Harry walked in to see his third baby cousin of the night. "Congrats, on baby Nate."

"Why thank you, Harry. His full name is Nathaniel Remus Harry James. Now could you explain why James wouldn't want to eat his own cake?" Gene frowned at him.

"I finally invented the Edible Wizarding Photo, after two months of trial and error, just for Dad's cake. I made a timeline of photos on the cake from when Dad was born to since his return and now he wants to immortalize it. Every section has a different filling ... I spent hours planning and making it, but it's his cake." Harry explained in a soft tone so he wouldn't wake Nate.

"Incase it in crystal. I wish to see it, when I'm up and around again." Gene yawned.

"Crystal it is then. Night Uncle Remus, Aunt Gene, and baby Nate." Harry was floored that both his Uncles and Aunts had incorporated his name in naming their sons. "I'm honored by the way, that all of you think so highly of me, and touched that you thought of me when naming your son." He vanished from the room, before either could say a word.

"He's one amazing young man." Gene sighed.

"That he is my love that he is." Remus smiled.

--

Some time in May

"I can't concentrate with all of these distractions." Draco was trying to study for the N.E.W.T'S and the babies weren't cooperating.

"Mum and Dad are off on a date, so that means we're watching the twins. I don't see why my feeding MJ his bottle is a distraction for you." Harry was lounging on the LuvSac, while Ron, Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Alex, and Draco were all studying. "I have no problem taking this little guy and his sister upstairs with me. After all, I took them and passed 100 across-the-board. I don't have to sit here and give you the heads up about what may or may not be on them. You're lucky the girls are making Hermione nap or I wouldn't be down here. She doesn't believe in giving you an edge over the others."

Luna was feeding Bell her bottle and was more interested in her sister than studying for tests that were only weeks away. "They're not a distraction. What they are is adorable." She cooed down at Bell.

"So, let me get this straight. The written tests are 150 questions on everything that we've ever learned in seven years?" Ron paled at the thought of his impending doom.

"The practical is even worse, especially for Luna, Ginny, and Draco. They're taking the Potions practical, that one was the greatest challenge for me." Harry nodded. "Although, that was the one that Hermione got 100 on so who knows. She aced her practicals. It was the writtens where she missed questions. She wishes to retake her Charms, Arithmancy, Potions, and Runes. She missed five on each of her written tests, but then you didn't hear that from me."

"Only five on four tests that's amazing." Alex was impressed.

"That's our Hermione." Seamus was trying to concentrate on Charms and not on Lexi's perfume. "Lexi, you need to lay off the dessert stuff for awhile. It's really, uh, distracting." He growled against her ear.

"Seamus, focus on Charms and not on kissing me." She hissed.

"Impossible, me darlin, now that I've kissed you." His comment had her blushing.

"Focus on studying now and I'll reward you later." She purred into his ear.

His eyes lit up and he went back to studying for his Charms N.E.W.T. "Oh yeah. Studying does have its perks." He grinned.

"FIVE? On each written and she's still gonna take them over?" Ginny gaped at Harry, ignoring the two over on the LuvSac by the picture window.

"O's and yet she's still not bloody satisfied. Lucy's future apprentice and still she wishes to take them over. Then again this is our Hermione that we're talking about." Draco was studying for his potions N.E.W.T. "The distraction is that Ginny is pining for a baby and we're not married nor near ready for that yet."

Ginny flushed crimson. "You're beyond paranoid! Just because I adore the babies does not mean that I'm pining for one yet." She growled.

"Yeah, is that so? Then why do you keep looking at me when you hold them and then use our link to relay that you want one?" Draco growled back.

"You too? Luna does the same with me. I know the babies are wonderful and everything, but let's graduate first and get married okay?" Ron looked over at Luna.

"Yes please, do or you'll face the wrath of the family, if you don't." Harry growled, as he burped MJ on his shoulder. "Not to mention what I'll do to the two of you and I promise you it won't be pretty."

"What won't be pretty?" Hermione joined them in the Pendragon Common Room. "I'll take Bell. You need to study." She carefully took Bell out of Luna's arms.

Luna pouted at Hermione. "I like holding her."

"Oh, you two want..." Hermione conjured a baby sling and set Bell in it, so she could keep feeding her the bottle, and pay attention to Luna and Ginny as well. "You're not ready." She walked over to snuggle in next to Harry.

"And you are?" Ginny growled.

"I have faced life-and-death situations six years running. My IQ is off the charts by Muggle or Wizarding standards. I took my Muggle GCSE's at the age of hmmm six, my A levels at seven, and was completing university degrees at ten. I have never been a child, so yes I am ready to be a mum." Hermione growled.

"Being a genius does not make you a mother. Just smart." Ginny growled. "Mummy says you just are or your not it's as simple as that."

"I think that intelligence does come into play somewhere along those lines, because you have to be able to keep one step ahead of your kids." Harry countered.

"Mum isn't stupid, Ginny. She was a Prefect and top of her class. She chose to be a mother and not join the ministry like Dad." Ron could not believe that Ginny had said that.

"Ginevra just wants a baby. It's as simple as that, but it takes two, and I won't play. I value my neck where it is thank you." Draco went back to reading the study guide that Harry and Hermione had made for them. "That trip to Azkaban, Dad took us on last weekend, opened my eyes."

"Oh yeah, that...yeah, I got the message loud and clear." Ron grimaced. "That's better than any cold shower."

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise. "So, that's where you were when Hermione and I were off taking a weekend at Sanctuary. Dad must have seen the way the girls are pining over the babies."

"Logan and Thea chose the loveliest home that weekend and it was a nice relaxing getaway." Hermione a pro at babies was burping Bell on her shoulder.

Thea and Logan walked in with Liam and Julie in their arms.

Charlie and Tonks had baby Nate.

"These two are the best babies." Thea was really starting to show in her pregnancy, as was Tonks.

"How's the studying coming along?" Logan zeroed in on his baby sister and Seamus cuddled in the corner and frowned. "Lexi, I know that you've been granting him boons for getting O's on his class work, but this is study time not cuddle time."

"You're so paranoid, big brother." Lexi rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I'm a male and I know how his mind works."

"He and I kiss and cuddle that's it, so stop brooding." Lexi growled and then said something really not so nice in French.

"Oh, that one was low, but then you are being paranoid." Harry whistled under his breath. "Seamus is under the same rules and restrictions that Ron and Draco are so relax."

"Aye, I didn't like the prison anymore than they did." Seamus nodded.

"What brought that up? Are baby sis and Luna still pinning about babies." Charlie narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"I can't help it if I want one!"

"Tough, because I don't right now," Draco flushed crimson. "Not that the two of us...because we haven't..." He added hastily.

"Good! You get to live to see another day." Charlie growled.

"I love babies, but school first, then marriage, choosing a career, and then kids." Lexi spoke up.

Seamus stared at her in shock. "I thought that it was career first and then settle down."

"Yes, well, things change." She smiled at him.

"Okay, what's going on over there and why is the word marriage even mentioned?" Logan was not pleased.

"J' amoureux de Seamus. He is à l'avenir ma jeune marié and he amoureux de moi, so of course I mentioned the word marriage." She saw that Ron was lost and translated. "Ronald forgive me, I will speak in English. I am in love with Seamus. He is my future bridegroom and he is in love with me."

Logan set Liam in Charlie's arms and stalked over to Seamus. "Is that so, then show me the ring, or it's just talk and we go outside for a bit." He was on slow boil.

"She's right. I do love her and she does love me. It was me Grams ring. She gave it to me to give it to the lass that I planned to marry." He stood up to face Logan nearly eye to eye. "I gave it to her last night, when we were checking on Pendragon. She put it on her right hand ring finger, until she decided for sure. It's a Claddagh with moonstones and emeralds that has been past on for generations."

Alex got up to stand between the two of them. "Back off, big brother or I'll hurt you." She growled. "It's on my left hand where it will stay...Oh dear... Hi Daddy." She hadn't noticed that Max and the others had just arrived home.

Max was swearing in several different languages.

Harley was smiling. "She showed it to me last night."

"So, that was what the cat-that-at-the-cream look was about last night and all day today while we were looking at homes. You were holding out on me about our daughter and here I thought you wanted another little one." Max glowered at his wife.

"Of course I want another little one, but I knew what your reaction would be to Lexi's news." She pouted up at him.

"We will discuss the first thing later in private, as to the other if Alexandra is happy then so am I." Max walked over to hug his daughter.

"Seamus and Dean, wish to join Cedric in his broom making venture. I am happy Daddy, but I have not detoured from any of my goals school is first." She hugged him. "Now as for another sibling, Binky needs someone to watch over." She whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, for your input. I will take it under consideration." He kissed her forehead. "Just focus on what you wish to do, before thinking along those lines yourself."

"Well, with Lexi's grades, she can go for anything she wants to." Harry grinned. "Okay Dad, you can have MJ back don't pout."

James was staring down at his sons.

"Did they fuss?" Lily fitted the baby sling around her and cooed down at Bell.

"Nope they were complete angels the whole time." Harry grinned.

"You howled for hours when we went off and left you with Dad, Mum, or Aunt Mattie." James cradled MJ in his arms.

"That's because he knew that you were gonna muck up his life, Prongs." Sirius was holding Liam.

"Or he knew that he only had, so much time with the two of you." Jenna glared at Sirius. "How's Mummy's little Jewel." She cooed down at Julie.

"Well, you left him with me when Peter was hanging around and Harry wouldn't stop howling for anything." Remus remembered that day. "He knew that Peter was bad even at three months."

"No comment. Let's go angel, its time for your nap." Harry gathered Hermione close. "Seamus, Lexi. Congrats, on your engagement," He vanished.

"Look over on that wall and then think that he doesn't love you." Lily pointed to the immortalized cake hanging on the wall. "That took him hours of creating and planning. There are more pictures of you with him, as a baby than there are of you in any other time."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that these two have bonded, and that makes me think that he's gonna start thinking of what he missed when these two are older." James sighed.

"He'll be fine and occupied with the girls." Lily reassured him.

"Somehow, I don't think so Lil's, but then I could be wrong." James looked over at the kids. "Study while you can. Your N.E.W.T'S will be here before you know it and then there is no turning back. Your futures will be set in stone."

"Thanks Dad, like we needed that pep talk!" Draco grumbled.

"So did you find any houses in Godric's Hollow?" Ginny changed the subject.

"Sirius found one on the lake near Dragon Manor that we had to buy. It was love at first sight for me." Jenna smiled.

"Lil's and I have a house. It's attached to Sanctuary; we're more than happy with it." James grinned.

"We found a house on the lake that we loved." Gene smiled.

"It's perfect during the summers when I'm not teaching DADA at the castle." Remus smiled.

"The twins were there checking out their future homes, that Marcus is building for them, and Ginny your parents were looking as well." Lily smiled.

"Um, well, Marcus is fixing us up a place at Godric's Hollow for when we get married of course." He added hastily.

"We agree Godric's Hollow is a nice place to set down roots." Tonks and Charlie grinned.

"We like it, so it's going to be where the Wizarding Royal family resides." Max grinned.

"Dad, Harry thinks that you and Mum went house shopping." Luna gave them a look.

"We did look with everyone, but nothing holds a candle to his Sanctuary. We wish to be with our son. It's as simple as that." James frowned. "So, that's why he left like he did, not because he didn't wish to comment on his actions as a baby, but because he thinks we found a place."

"Yeah, that's about it." Draco was trying to concentrate on studying. "I'm going to study in Avalon..." He gathered up all his books and things and vanished.

"Girls, if you don't get E's or O's on your N.E.W.T'S this year, you will be coming back here in the fall." Remus reminded them. "No A's or lower on any of them or you come back."

"In that case, I'll go join, Dragon." She also gathered her things and vanished Merlin/Mab style.

"Since when?" Ron and Luna gaped at where she had just been.

"She is Mab's student, it comes with the lessons. I can do it too." Alex grinned and she and Seamus vanished.

"Show off!" Ron grumbled.

"You brood, Ronnie, I am going to study." Luna gathered her things and left the Common Room.

"Wait for me, Luna!" Ron threw all of his stuff into his pack and ran after her.

"Thanks Remus, now they'll focus on school and less on babies." Lily smiled.

"Well, odds are the two of them aren't at that level yet, but we shall see." Remus smiled.

--

Days later in Lucy's office...

"I thought that our world didn't embrace Muggle medical techniques." Harry stared at the 4-D (dimensional) image on the screen of one of his three girls. "She's sucking her thumb."

"I think that this is brilliant." Hermione stared at the screen.

"I happen to love this particular piece of Muggle medical technology." Lucy smiled. "She's coming along nicely. Now let's see if we can check on baby number two." She moved the device to another part of Hermione's belly. "Ah-ha, there you are."

"Awe, she was sleeping and you woke her up." Harry and Hermione sighed.

"It seems that way doesn't it and look at that she's blinking at you." Lucy smiled. "Okay, let's check on number three. That is if these two aren't hiding her...there she is waving."

"Well, would ya look at that, she's trying to get the snitch?" Harry chuckled.

"I told you that one of them liked to play Quidditch." Hermione pointed at the screen. "She's going to be a handful." Harry arched a brow at her in response to that comment and Hermione echoed her opinion. "I mean it! Just look at how alert she is."

"That's because their little ears can hear you now. They are very much aware of things now...You can talk to them, sing to them, even play music for them, and they will hear it." Lucy explained as she focused on what was happening on the screen. "They look like they're going to take their time now, so it still could be September or late August."

"See honey, they aren't going to share your birthday after all." Hermione smirked at him.

"No, more like our first Wizarding wedding anniversary." Harry was in awe with what he was seeing on the screen. "First-Gramps did say a year to that day, if we didn't keep our promise."

"I want a copy of this. The family is going to flip when they see it." Hermione smiled at Lucy.

"James and Lily got to see the twins, but not as clearly as the two of you are seeing the girls. I just got this back from the Department of Mysteries, after they adapted it to our world's technology. It shows more than the muggles see. I can tell the weight, how big they are, and if they're healthy or not. The three of them are 20cm each, weigh in at one pound apiece, and everything is coming along smashingly." She wiped away the goo on Hermione's belly.

"I know that she's gonna kill me for asking this, but is her craving me a bad thing for the babies?" Harry ignored her glare.

"Harry James! You promised not to bring up that subject today!" Hermione blushed crimson

"He's just worried about you and the girls." Lucy tried to keep a straight face. "It's fine and no you aren't hurting the babies. You're lucky, Harry, when it comes to cravings like that, some Daddy's-to-be are taboo to the expectant mother, and live in the guestroom for the pregnancy." She grinned when Harry blushed.

"Now Hermione, you're going to be experiencing something that feels like a contraction now and then, but that's just getting you ready for the birth of the girls. Don't let it panic you, it's perfectly normal. They only last for fifteen seconds to a minute, so don't let them worry you. That is unless you have more than four in an hour or you're in pain. Then send Ferria. I don't foresee that happening. You're doing everything right and Harry worships you to distraction, so it's fine. Oh, we do know something interesting though. It seems that you now have more Fay blood coursing through your veins, than you do mortal, and that's a good thing. You see this way your body is able to adjust to the girls easier." Lucy handed Harry the DVD of the girls while Hermione got dressed. "Now, I want to see you in two weeks."

"Grandfather, since we aren't getting married in July and the public is asking questions, wishes us to announce the two of us are expecting a little one. I think that it's too much stress on Hermione and I don't feel like sharing this miracle of ours with the whole bloomin world." Harry frowned.

"They know. Trust me they know." Lucy was writing on Hermione's chart. "Let Fred and George be the ones to announce it and only say one little one. That way when the time comes everyone will get a lovely surprise, wish to party, and feast again till Allhallows eve. Now as for the Muggle press, as far as I'm concerned they can rot in Hades. I agree that it would be too much stress on Hermione. Just have all the family Muggle events at Highgrove, that place is a fortress."

"It sure is now; Wills and Henry are very protective of me at the moment." Hermione sighed, "I however can more than take care of me and what's mine." She emerged from behind the dressing blind with blonde-hair and blue eyes. She had cast a glamour and altered her features.

"I know that angel, but indulge us okay." Harry kissed the top of her head. "Sweetness, uh, what's with the disguise?"

"Someone wishes to go shopping." Lucy grinned.

"Well in that case, two can play at that game." Harry now had red-gold hair, and golden eyes. "We'll see you in two weeks."

"Have fun you two," Lucy smiled.

"We will." Harry and Hermione vanished.

--

Hours later

Harry and Hermione's suite

"That was wonderful! Actually being able to walk right by the press and no one was any the wiser that it was us." Hermione had enjoyed her day. "Mum and Dad are beside themselves with happiness, now that they got to see the girls. I got them so much stuff and it's all in their nursery at home."

"Franc sees each of them as different individuals, there's more to him than meets the eye. He might not be magically inclined, but psychically he's very strong, as the muggles would say. He loves spoiling you and them rotten." Harry changed the two of them back to normal.

"Wolfe. I want cheesecake, roast beef sandwiches, curly fries, and a milk shake." Hermione was drinking her eighth glass of water of the day. "Goddess! I drink so much water that I should float away, not to mention a gallon of milk." She wrinkled her nose.

"Be right back." Harry reverted to his disguise and then vanished.

"He loves us so much." She went to take a bath as she chatted with her girls. "How about I play you some Mozart, Bach, or Beethoven and then we will move on to Josh and Clay."

"Baby sis, are you back yet? How did your appointment go?" Rory and Dromi were eager to hear about her appointment with Lucy.

"Someone is into classical music." Dromi heard Beethoven coming from the bathroom.

"It's good for the babies, you see it promotes intelligence." Rory knocked on the bathroom door. "Hermione, are you alone?"

"Come on in you two and I will tell you about the girls." Hermione called from the bathroom.

"So where's, baby brat?" Rory asked

"He's getting dinner for me and the girls. The girls can hear everything that you say, so please refrain from calling their Daddy a baby brat. He does have a name." Hermione had gone from having music play from the stereo, to using her CD player. She had headphones on her belly and the girls were listening to classical music.

"The three of them are doing smashingly well by the way. They are 20cm long and 1 pound a piece and have fingernails, eyebrows, eyelids..." She was dying to brag about her little miracles, but didn't wish to spoil the surprise. "You'll see when Harry gets back."

"Why? Did she give you snaps of the girls, like she did with Mum and Dad?" Dromi smiled.

"Not exactly, but you'll see with the others. We have a DVD of the girls." Hermione smiled.

"She has one of those new 4-D sonogram machines? I looked sonogram up on Google and saw what they can do. I bet Harry is beside himself with pride." Rory grinned.

"I'm back!" Harry noticed the open bathroom door. "Want company?"

"Actually, she has company at the moment." Rory called back.

"Don't you two have a premiere to go to with Wills and Henry tonight?" Harry walked into the bathroom with the fast-food bag.

"Who are you and what did you do to my brother?" Dromi arched a brow at Harry.

"Wow! The question about what MJ is gonna look like at nineteen has just been answered." Rory fanned her face. "You look hot, baby brother."

Harry blushed. "Yeah... Well...you see this is my disguise. I know that it's appealing, because I was goosed a few times waiting in line at Juniors, and at the fast-food restaurant the girls were staring at me. Shall I give Dad a coronary and keep it like this for awhile? Beau and Franc liked it as well, but I had golden amber eyes."

"Yes, please keep it that way for awhile, I want to see everyone's reactions." Dromi and Hermione nodded.

"When you put it like that, sure I'll keep my appearance like this for now." Harry grinned.

"Is it possible for us to see the DVD of the girls, before we have to get ready?" Rory pouted.

"Go ahead, Harry. I'm enjoying my bath." Hermione closed her eyes and relaxed. "You wish to strut and that would annoy me, so go show off the girls."

Harry walked over and took the headphones off her belly. "That had better be music." He took a listen to the classical music. "Good they don't need Lord of the Rings or My Nightmare."

He kissed her on the forehead and set the bag down next to the tub. "Let's go ladies, before I change my mind. Enjoy your dinner, sweetness; please have mercy on me and save some for me."

"Yummy food," Hermione was starving.

The three of them vanished.

--

Everyone was having dinner down in the Pendragon Common room, so he didn't need to round anyone up.

Harry, Dromi, and Rory appeared by the table.

"I have something that I wish to share with all of you, but Ginny and Luna need to stay here and finish their dinner. It's really not for them to see."

"Okay, that tears it!" James lost it when he took in his new look. "You and I need to talk about what's bothering you, because having Beau dye your hair was bellow the belt!"

Luna, Ginny, and Alex stared at him. "Now that's what I call hot with a capital HOT."

"GIRLS!" Draco, Ron, and Seamus glared at them.

"We can't help it! We're female and that's appealing to the eye!" Ginny was practically drooling.

"So, that's what Mikey is gonna look like in nineteen years." Jenna stared at Harry.

"James. It's Harry's hair. If he wants it red-gold that's up to him." Lily smiled.

"Prongs, you really are in the pound. I had no idea how toasted he was at you, but this is a statement." Sirius frowned.

"For the love of magic, Prince, you hate it when I have the accent! Well, I hate it when you do that!" Logan glared at him. "That's not permanent that's his disguise! He wore that for most of the mission! It draws the ladies like bees to honey. "

"Yeah, he sure did." Thea sighed.

"Damn busted..." Harry pouted. "Hermione likes this look on me."

"I want my son back now! Hermione can have veela boy later!" James snarled. "I am not going anywhere! We did not buy a house! We have one with you and Hermione! Now revert back before I kick your tail!"

Harry stared at his father in confusion then looked over at his mother.

"Humor him." Lily sighed.

--

Harry changed back to normal. "Dad, please come with me." He headed for the media room. "You can see them first."

"See who?" James followed him.

"Oh, you'll see." Harry loaded up the DVD on the player and hit play. "Grandpa, meet the girls." The video of the girls played on the huge screen.

"Babies! Those are yours and Hermione's little ones!" Di appeared in the room.

James walked up to the plasma screen and stared at the video of baby number one sucking her thumb and blinking at them. "That's mind-blowing! She's in 4-D! Lily, you have to see this!"

"See what? Oh my stars, that's one of the girls!" Lily stared at the screen. Baby number two was next, half awake, yawning, and blinking at them. "Oh, you woke her up." Lily chuckled. "I know that look. Oh Harry, this is amazing."

"Anyone out there that is nineteen and older can see this." James called into the other room. "As for the rest of you, sorry not happening."

Baby number three was now on the screen waving at them. "That's my girl. See she's training to be a Seeker already." Harry was one proud papa.

"You can see their personalities already." Lily watched it replay. "It tells you how big they are and how much they weight."

"Whoa!! Holly Quidditch!!" Sirius, Max, and Remus gaped at the screen.

"Gramps fainted when we showed him this afternoon. Uncle Albus pointed out who was who, and Grams cried happy tears." Harry chuckled.

"They had council meetings all day, so that was definitely a welcome sight for them." Lily smiled.

Wills pointed to the second baby, "That second one, she's so like Hermione and Harry when they're grouchy."

"That one is who Uncle Albus called Amelia." Harry was preening like a peacock.

"Oh and the one waving she's so like Harry." Dromi pointed to the third image.

"That one is Danielle and the one sucking on her thumb is Allysia. The thing is I never told Uncle Albus the names of the girls, but then he knows all." Harry loved looking at the video.

"You owe me a thousand galleons, Logan. They're all girls." Henry grinned.

"Oh Maxwell, my darling..." Harley she stood on her toes and whispered something French in his ear.

"Maybe, I'll think about it." Harley goosed Max.

Draco walked into the room. "What is so bad about us...?" He stared goggle-eyed at the screen. "Those are the babies." His eyes were huge.

"Yeah, those are the girls." Harry chuckled.

"We want to see!" Ginny, Luna, and Alex pushed passed Draco.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?!" Seamus and Ron growled.

"The babies!!" The girls squealed. "They're on the screen!"

"Huh? What are you talkin...?" Ron and Seamus stared with their mouths hanging open. "I, uh, won't buzz Hermione anymore..."

"Wow Harry! They really are girls." Seamus finally managed to speak.

"Good! Cuz, I'll beat your ass if you do." Harry growled. "Yeah Seamus, those are my girls."

"Oh boy, it's kicking in." James arched a brow at his son.

"I want one of those of our baby." Thea pouted.

"Wait until next month, then you'll get to see your baby." Harry reassured her.

"So we're shooting for the end of August now are we?" Wills frowned. "We might be late, but we'll cut it short with one phone call."

"Oh, you'll be late regardless. The date doesn't matter, the situation remains the same." Harry smirked.

"Bets anyone?" Logan grinned.

"Honestly Logan! Can't you forgo wagering on anything?" Hermione stood in the doorway. "Put me down for August 28th." She grinned.

"Merlin did mention a year to the day, if you did break the promise." James and Lily grinned.

"I did say something like that didn't I?" Merlin stood behind Harry. "By Cronos that is astounding! No wonder you're broadcasting so loudly. You're seeing your unborn daughters."

"Mortals are good for some things, this is beyond astounding." Mab was impressed. "The ten of you are not ready, so get those thoughts out of your heads." She gave certain young ones the look.

"We have a premiere to attend." Wills and Henry took a hint. "Let's go, girls."

"Have fun, girls." James and Lily grinned.

"Well... It will get our minds off seeing that." Rory and Dromi left.

"That's an idea watch a movie. Hermione and I are calling it a night." Harry took the DVD placed it back in its case, loaded Episode three on the DVD player, pulled Hermione into his arms, and vanished.

--

Chapter 29

Lost now found

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	29. Lost now found

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Chapter 29

Lost now found

--

N.E.W.T'S Are looming in the minds of everyone; Wills gets a surprise as does Mattie...

--

It was the Sunday before everyone was to take his or her N.E.W.T'S. Harry and Hermione were lounging on a blanket under the shade of the beech tree. The others were inside the castle cramming for their exams.

"Now don't pout, angel. You already took your N.E.W.T'S and got O's on everyone of them. Aunt Minerva and Professor Marchbanks personally tested you on the written ones that you missed and you got them all right this time. So your record is clear...not that it was tarnished to begin with." Harry his ear against her belly and was listening to the babies within. "Daddy loves you three very much and so does your Mummy."

Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair. "I know. It's just the principle of the matter that bothered me."

The babies stirred within her after hearing Harry's voice.

"They were napping and you woke them up." She blew her bangs out of her eyes in exasperation.

He kissed her belly then sat up to gather Hermione in his arms. "I guess I'll just have to sing them back to sleep again." He chose to sing Rainbow Connection by Jim Brickman.

"They love it when you sing to them and so do I." Hermione cuddled against him.

Harry's strong sure voice echoed around the grounds. Windows once closed in the castle opened and girls who should have been studying sat or stood by the windows to listen to the prince sing to his princess.

Lily and James walked outside with the twins and the pups raced over to them.

"He's singing to Hermione and the babies again." Lily sighed; she loved to hear her son sing.

"I can hear, which means the fifth and seventh year girls are glued to the windows and not studying for their exams tomorrow." James glanced up at the castle and shook his head.

"They need a break now and then, so let me get the twins situated by Harry and Hermione." Lily shot James a playful look. "Then the two of us can spar against each other."

"Spar with you? Is this a tease or are you serious?" James eyebrows shot up at the thought of sparing with Lily, as they had many years ago.

"Oh flyboy, I'm extremely serious, besides its fun and a workout all in one." Lily stopped in front of Hermione and Harry just as he finished his song. "That was lovely, sweetheart. Now be a love and watch the twins, while I go kick your fathers butt."

"Uh, thanks, the girls woke up..." Harry thought he was hearing things. Had his mother just said that she was going to kick his Dad's ass? "Now as for the other, sure Mum just set their carriers on the blanket."

"Thanks, sweetie, here's their diaper bag and there are two bottles in there if they wake up." Lily set the carrier with Bell sleeping in it down on the blanket.

James set the carrier with MJ sleeping in it beside it. "Thanks son, you're Mum and me are gonna play for awhile." James winked at Harry and Hermione. "We haven't done this in years, so this should be a fascinating show."

Lily took off her hoody. She was now dressed in workout bike shorts, a cut off sports top, and was warming up on the lawn. "I won't hurt you too badly." She winked at him.

"Don't hold back, that takes the fun out of it." James peeled off his t-shirt and was dressed in faded cutoff jeans. "Shall we play my fire?"

"Now this is going to be fascinating to watch." Hermione was enjoying her view. "I read your Dad's journals. They used to do this when they were our age. It's the way they, um, courted each other you might say. They really are captivating reads."

Harry glared at Hermione. "Those journals are vivid to say the least and you have no business..." Harry watched as his mother launched an all out attack on his dad. "Whoa and I thought that I got the skills from Dad." His Dad went flying on his arse onto the grass.

"You know. You really should read them." Hermione winced when she caught James in the jaw. "Ouch that one must have really smarted."

"Here have some popcorn." Rory appeared next to the twins. "Isn't she brilliant? We work out in the afternoon, when Daddy's napping with the twins."

"By Merlin..." Draco appeared beside MJ's carrier with Butterbeer. "Mum really is kicking Dad's arse."

"She drew blood with that move and Dad's laughing about it." Harry winced in sympathetic pain.

Lily narrowed her eyes at James, knowing that he was holding back_._ :I'm not made of glass. Now either fight back or I won't play here or elsewhere.: She growled.

James vaulted back to his feet and launched his own set of moves at her that she barely was able to block. :I know that. It's just the kids are watching and it just looks bad if I graze you.: The two of them were sparing move for move.

:The kids are grown and know very well that we're playing. I know that you won't hurt me.: She felt alive, free, vivacious, and frisky again.

James had her pinned beneath him on the soft grass, but not for long. She countered that and was the one pinning him. Her long fiery waist length mane free of its ponytail cascaded like a silk curtain; as she leaned down to kiss him. :Gods, I missed this.: He savored the fiery kiss before answering it with one of his own.

:I was carrying the twins, so this had to wait until now. I missed this too. I took the formula, so what say you and I hide away at Sanctuary for the afternoon…: The two of them vanished from the lawn.

--

Harry and Rory looked at each other.

"That was a fascinating display of..." He was at a loss for words.

"Looks, like we have the twins for the day…" He cleared his throat. "Rory, how's Operation Surprise Wills coming along?"

"Smashingly, the three of them went for brunch at the Palace, while I feigned a nasty headache."

"I saw that at breakfast this morning, when he had to leave he was sulking." Draco chuckled.

"I still don't know how he'll react to me spending a small fortune on his present." Rory confided to them.

"The four of you attended the Kentucky Derby, Preakness, and Belmont this year, so he may just love his surprise." Hermione smiled reassuringly.

"Well, spending 3.5 million on two yearlings is spoiling him, even though; in our world it only cost a few worthless coins." Harry was still trying to grasp his parents, uh well; it looked like a mating ritual of some kind on the lawn.

"Wills is going to love them." Rory was more confident about her decision.

"I agree the colt and the filly are breathtaking..." Hermione stopped in midthought, as two dragons shot up into the sky.

Berta and a male dragon were performing a breathtaking aerial display.

"Love is in the air this afternoon." Draco and Harry chuckled, as they watched the death-defying dragon mating ritual above them.

"Which male dragon won our Berta?" Rory couldn't take her eyes off the sight above them.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like Blaze." Harry's eyes were glued to the sky.

The two dragons locked talons and were spiraling down to earth, until they finally disappeared.

"Shows over, lets all head back inside. Draco needs to study. Rory needs to head over to Sanctuary, so she can finish party preparations. Harry and I need to take the twins and the pups inside. It's getting warm and that isn't good for either of them." Hermione wanted alone time with Harry.

"Let's go pups back to the castle." Draco got up and rounded up the pups. "I'm beyond studied out, so after I get the pups in I'll help Rory."

"Thanks baby brother, setting up a surprise party is hard work." She got to her feet raced over, kissed his cheek, and vanished.

Harry carefully set both carriers on the grass, so he could fold up the blanket.

Hermione had other ideas. She awkwardly pushed herself up to her feet and vanished the blanket.

"Someone's in a rush." He chuckled.

"This someone has a craving." She gave him a look, picked up Bell's carrier and the diaper bag, then walked towards the castle.

Harry glanced down at his baby brother. "Nap for two more hours and I'll make your bear dance again." He watched as MJ thought about it for a minute and then went back to sleep.

--

Sanctuary's -Stables

"Michael Paddrick James Liam Donavan! You keep your hands to yourself!" Mattie glared at the fiery haired Irishman.

He stood six foot five inches, didn't look a day over fifty, and was her long lost love. He had thought that Mattie had died with their twins sons, during the dark times. Recent events had finally reached him with news that she was alive, but thought him dead as well.

"Not on your life! Not after finding you again." Paddy growled hoarsely.

Mattie's eyes pooled with tears. "We've changed so much..."

"My memory returned, as soon as I saw you holding the babe in the paper. I wasn't alone anymore and could come home. My family. My own." He held her in his arms.

"Aunt Mattie? Are you all right?" Draco raced into the horse barn to check on her.

"Did Mr. Donavan upset you?" Rory frowned.

Paddy had been living in the States raising thoroughbreds on his Maryland horse farm. He had been the owner of the two yearlings that Rory had bought. Rory accidentally left The Quibbler, it had been the photo on the front page that had triggered his memory.

"Lassie, you look so like your Ma." He smiled at Rory, but his brow furrowed at Draco. "Why is there a Malfoy on my nephews land?"

"Behave yourself, Michael Paddrick James Liam Donavan. He is James and Lily's adopted son, Draco Sirius Lancelot Pendragon-Black. The Malfoy line is dead and the dark days with it." Mattie pulled out of his arms and got between Draco and Paddy.

Draco paled at the realization, about whom this man was. "I chose not to follow the same path of my Grandfather, Father, or Mother. I am like my Uncle Sirius and proud to be so." He stared Paddy directly in the eyes.

This man had lost everything because of Draken Lucius Malfoy and had slain Draken because of it. The two of them had dueled on a cliff beside an angry sea. Draken had fallen to his death, as was thought this man. "You fell into the sea with him. How is it possible that you survived?"

"I'm animagus. I changed into a falcon and flew away. I'd taken a blow to me head and with it me memory. My only thought was to go faraway and I did. I settled in America, cashed in ten of my galleons, and set me self up raising horses. I had a rapport with all the animals. Nothing and no one ever filled the void in my heart or soul, until I saw that photo and my memory came flooding back." Paddy pulled Mattie back against him and rested his chin on top of her head. "My wife, the family flourishing once more, and home calling me back after twenty long years."

"So, that's the reason the horse barn is packed full now, you brought your favorites with you." Rory smiled. "Welcome to the family, Uncle Paddy."

"Yes, welcome back to our world. The dark times are over. We're at peace thanks to Harry. He was once my enemy, but is now my friend and older brother." Draco offered him his hand.

Paddy shook it. He was surprised by Draco's sure and strong grip, which in itself was unlike any Malfoy. They relied on magic not brute force to do their fighting. "It's good to be back. There's much that I need to catch up on, anyone James Harry calls son is a nephew of mine."

"This year is the only time when I've ever felt loved and part of a family...No that isn't right... This and when Uncle Sirius used to bring me to play with Harry and Hermione, when we were babies." Draco was dead honest with him.

"We'll leave you two alone, while we get ready for Wills birthday party tonight." Rory headed out of the horse barn. "Let's go, baby brother." She called to Draco.

"Wills?" Paddy arched a brow at Draco and frowned.

"Prince William, he turns twenty-three on Tuesday, but we have N.E.W.T'S starting this Monday, so his party is this weekend. He and his younger brother are engaged to my sisters. Wills to Rory and Henry "Harry" to Dromi," Draco explained.

"I see. Thanks, for clearing that up for me. Now you go help your sister with the party, while Mattie and I catch up." Paddy gave Mattie a look that had her blushing.

"Draco, the two of us have loads of time to catch up. Just ask if the two of you need help." Mattie shot him a pleading look.

He could see that his Aunt was in need of some time to think, but then he didn't wish to step on his new Uncle's toes. "Harry and Hermione have the twins. Dromi and Henry are occupying Wills for the day. Ginny, Ron, and Luna are all studying back at Hogwarts and everyone else are here getting settled in their new homes. So, if Uncle Paddrick doesn't mind help would be nice."

"Who exactly is everyone else?" Paddy was lost again.

"Uncle Sirius and Aunt Jenna are settling in with their ten-week-old twins Liam and Julie. Uncle Remus and Aunt Gene Lupin have their ten-week-old son Nathan. Uncle Max and Aunt Harley Dumbledore, Grandpa Stephen and Grandma Anna, Grandma Violet and Grandpa Harrison, Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur Weasley, and those are only who I know are here." Draco answered. "Mum and Dad are probably here in their wing, but I'm not sure. You see they kind of vanished off the castle lawn after sparing... At least I think they were sparing with each other."

"Paddrick and I would be more than happy to help you with William's surprise party. My Michael Paddrick is a fine chef in the kitchen and that's where we will be." Mattie kissed Paddy's cheek.

"We'll have a traditional southern barbecue." Paddy pulled her to him for a long kiss before letting her go. "Shall we my flower?" He led her out of the horse barn and into the fresh air.

"Why yes that will be lovely my..." She looked down at her left hand ring finger and a single tear dropped onto it.

She had never removed the simple gold band sprinkled with diamonds. She thought of the lifetime ago, when he had slid it onto her finger on their wedding day, outside on the grounds of Godric's Castle.

Her thoughts wandered to their sons Galen and Gavin and how much losing them had nearly killed her. They had been twenty-one, headstrong, and Aurors like their Da. They had died with so many other rookies, when they went on a mission to investigate Draken Malfoy and Lord Voldemort. The same man who had slain, so many for his master. Would have slain her as well and had destroyed the home where she had raised her family.

She had fled home to Godric's Castle to hide, not knowing that her husband believed her to be dead. Hours had past until Stephen had found her. He told her that Paddy and Draken had dueled on a cliff and both had crashed down onto the rocky angry sea bellow. They had found Draken's body, so his family had some sort of closure. Paddy's body was thought to have been swept out to sea.

She had refused to think him as dead, then years past, and he became a memory in her heart. She chose to focus keeping the next generation safe by watching over her Great-Nephew and when he was gone watching over Alex's and Katherine's children had kept her sane. Now after twenty years he had returned to her and it was nearly too much for her to bear.

The flood of memories was too much for her and she fainted in his arms.

"Aunt Mattie!" Rory and Draco raced to her side.

"Easy you two, she's just fainted. All of this is overwhelming for her." He calmly made his way towards the main house. "I only arrived with the horses day before last. She was visiting Stephen and Anna until this morning and found me chatting with Alexander and Katherine over brunch." He carried her into the manor and set her down on the couch in the Common Room.

"Uncle Paddrick? You're alive?! But you fell off a cliff twenty years ago?" James had come to investigate what the ruckus was all about.

"Do I look dead to you, boyo? Now fetch me a cool cloth for your Aunt!" Paddy barked an order at James.

"Excuse the hell out of me for being shocked to see my DEAD uncle standing in my oldest son's Common Room!" James conjured a cool cloth and tossed it at him. "What the hell did you do!? Pop in out of the blue after twenty years!?" He snarled.

"Lower your tone, James Harry Stephen Arthur Michael!" Paddy growled.

"Let's take this outside, Uncle Michael Paddrick James Liam! I'm not rowing in Sanctuary!" James headed for the front door.

"James, what in Mab's name is..." Lily walked in from their wing dressed in a flowing silk caftan. "You are not going to row period. Now sit down over there and you sit down over there." She put the two men in their places.

"I'm not sixteen anymore! I don't have to be civil!" James glared at his Uncle. "Especially, when you let Aunt Mattie think you were dead for twenty years!"

"James! Calm down it's all right, your Uncle had amnesia. He saw a photo in The Quibbler of me holding Michael James. Rory had it in her purse and it fell out in his office. That photo triggered his memory. He sold his horse farm and came home to me. He bought his favorite horses as well, so both Lazy Meadows and Sanctuary now have full stables." Mattie sat up to try to defuse the situation. "I fainted because all the past feelings and memories came flooding back to me all at the same time."

Draco had gone to get her something to drink. "Here Aunt Mattie have some juice."

"Thank you, Draco dear, now you and Rory go get things ready for the party, while we get things straightened out in here." Mattie smiled up at Draco and then at Rory.

"Daddy, now you be nice." Rory pinned him with a look and then went to go back outside.

"Not so fast, Draco Sirius. James and I will help Rory. You go back to the castle and study." Lily used that same look on Draco.

"Mum, if I study anymore..." Draco sulked. "I'm gonna blow the exam tomorrow."

"I believe that Henry and Wills call it a brain fart." Rory paused in the doorway.

"A what?" The five of them frowned at her.

"It's when you over cram for an exam and your brain goes blank during the actual test." Rory explained. "Wills calls it a brain fart."

"I have a photographic memory, so can't I just help Rory and rely on that." Draco so didn't wish for that to happen tomorrow.

"Sneaky Katherine Aurora...very sneaky," James narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not being any of the sort, Daddy. I merely stated that over studying is not a good thing." Rory counter icily. "They've been studying nonstop since Easter. There is such a thing as too much of a good thing."

--

Harry appeared with a howling baby in each arm. "Please take them before I lose my mind!" He was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Lily took MJ and James got up to take Bell.

"Shh there, there, baby boy, Mummy's here." Lily set him against her shoulder, patting his back, as she swayed back and forth. "We were coming back. No one was leaving you." She had him quieted down to soft sobs and hiccups. "All that you did was made yourself sick." She crooned softly.

Bell instantly calmed down as soon as James was holding her. "Daddy's here, princess. It's okay." She cuddled against his shoulder, as he also patted her back. "You see all that crying made your tummy hurt and gave your big brother a complex."

"I tried everything, dancing bears, walking them...the works." Harry stared at them in disbelief. "All they wanted was you, because you left without saying good-bye, and didn't know you would be back."

Harry finally noticed Paddrick and frowned. "I'm sorry, but why are you in my house and are you the reason for this gathering in my Common Room?"

Hermione chose that moment to appear with her nose still in a book. "It says here that they just want Mum and Dad. We aren't bad at this. They're just..." She glanced up from her book. "Oh hello… Did I interrupt something and who may I ask are you?" She stared down at Paddy.

"I'm Michael Paddrick James Liam Donavan..." Paddrick didn't get a chance to finish his introduction.

Hermione knew all about her Nana's tragic history. "Harry! This is Nana's husband, but this isn't possible. You fell off a cliff with Draken Lucius Malfoy..." Hermione paused for a second to ponder this then instantly concluded.

"By Cricket! You're Animagus, like we are that has to be it! You thought your family was lost to you, so you fled never to return until now." She glanced down at Paddy's scuffed riding boots and surmised that he was the owner of the horses. "You must be linked with the yearlings that Rory bought William. Is that how you found out that Nana was alive?"

Paddrick was impressed with Hermione's intuitive mind. "That was very impressive, lass. I am Mattie's husband. Yes, I fought Draken and fell off the cliff all of twenty years ago, only I was animagus and he was not. Draken did land a blow to me head and my only thought was to go faraway and start fresh."

"I settled in Maryland, bought myself a horse farm, and raised horses for twenty years. Then one day a fiery haired young lassie walked to my office to purchase two yearlings for her prince. She accidentally left behind a copy of The Quibbler and on it was a photo of my Madeline Matilda Guinevere holding a wee babe in her arms."

"The memories locked away for twenty years came flooding back, so I sold my farm to a trusted friend. I selected my favorites that I couldn't bear to leave behind, and came home to stay. I arrived on Friday evening, but my moonflower was visiting Stephen and Anna. Your parents refused to just let me rush over there and see her."

"Mattie arrived back at Lazy Meadows for brunch, saw me, and fled over here. I followed her, finally cornering her in the horse barn, and that's when my Great-Niece and Nephew came to check on her." Paddy knew that this young man must be Harry James the oldest son of his nephew. That meant that this beautiful very pregnant lassie beside him was Alex and Katherine's eldest and Harry's bride of so many months Hermione Anne.

"Our family truly is alive and flourishing again. James and Lily with their twins, all the others of his Marauders with babes as well and now the next generation are adding its first additions too." He was beaming with pride.

"Yes Paddy, the family is once again alive and flourishing." Mattie smiled at him. "James is holding Isabella Lucille and Lily is holding Michael James. The spiting image of James is his eldest Harry James and Katherine's very image is her eldest daughter Hermione Anne. The two of them are married and are expecting triplets in late August or early September."

"Hello and welcome to the family. It's a common occurrence for us. You see, we discover new family members every few months, or so it seems like anyway. Merlin, that's my First-Gramps. Restored my fallen family and friends back to life last August. Then this December Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva had their own reunion with their son Max, once know as Alexander, and his family." Harry smiled at him. "This time round Aunt Mattie has been given you back in her life again."

"I really need to catch up on everything. James and everyone were dead and Merlin brought them back to life. Remus Lupin is cured of his werewolfism and married his sweetheart Genevieve Rona. Albus' son didn't die with Stephens parents and is back in England with the family and his own family. You lad, vanquished the Dark Lord at sixteen no less, and made peace with Draco as well." Paddy tried to take in all the information, but it was all hard to grasp.

Harry sat down with Hermione in his lap and explained everything to his Great-Uncle. "We have a set of books for you to read. It'll give you the details. Jo Rowling is writing a series on our time at Hogwarts and is up to our sixth year. It's actually from my point of view and very unnerving, because I lived it...the last part of book six is me vanquishing Voldemort." Harry noticed the time, it was going on four and the party was at seven. "Angel, you nap while we get things ready for Wills party." He kissed her on the forehead then looked at the others. "Be right back." They vanished.

"He didn't use his wand." Paddy frowned.

"No time for explanations! The party is in three hours." Rory raced outside.

"She's all tucked upstairs. Now if anyone needs me I'll be in my kitchen." Harry appeared beside Draco. "Go help Rory, little brother. We've got the food handled."

"Ron will be happy then." Draco headed outside.

"I'll run the kitchen with my Mattie, while you lend a hand outside." Paddy got to his feet.

"My kitchen… My rules, but you're welcome to lend a hand with Aunt Mattie and me." Harry strode out of the Common Room.

"The lad is touchy about certain things, just like his Da." Paddy chuckled.

"We'll get the twins settled in their nursery and then get to work on helping with the party. Welcome to the family, Uncle Paddy." Lily kissed his cheek then left the room.

"Yes Uncle Paddy, welcome home." James grinned at him before following his wife.

"Yes my love, welcome home." Mattie cuddled against him.

"Home…Aye it's good to be finally where I belong." Paddy held her close.

--

7pm

Wills had been given the run around all day and hadn't been able to check on Rory. He was ready to knock heads together if he didn't get to see her soon. "I don't wish to check on Sanctuary! I want to see Katherine Aurora!" Wills snarled at his brother and Dromi.

"I know that Wills, but someone tripped the alarm and it needs to be checked out." Henry kept his focus on opening the door to Sanctuary and didn't dare look at his brother.

"Everything looks fine inside, besides Aunt Mattie probably accidentally tripped the alarm." Wills looked around the house nothing was amiss.

"It was actually the back gate alarm." Henry opened the doors that led to the patio and back grounds of the estate.

"Then it was a..." Wills stepped outside and the lights came on.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Wills!" His family and friends shouted and in the center of it all was Rory grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh you're good! I had no idea all day and to think I've been worried sick about you being stuck in bed suffering with a migraine. I got you... Never mind..." Wills pulled Rory into his arms and kissed her. "Thank you, my angel. I love my surprise, but I love you even more."

Rory cuddled against him. "Your present came with a surprise for Aunt Mattie."

"Oh really and how do you figure that?" Wills laid his chin on her head.

"The man that I bought your present from is her long lost presumed dead husband." Rory sighed.

"So, the red headed Irishman holding Aunt Mattie and frowning at me is Aunt Mattie's, Michael Paddrick Donavan?" Wills locked gazes with Paddy, until the Irishman grinned and nodded at him with approval. "What did you buy from him?" He turned her around in his arms and kissed her on the nose.

"Mingle first, presents later." Rory winked at him.

"How about just one little hint." Wills pouted.

"You'll not be disappointed, now let's go mingle." Rory led him into the party.

:So? Do I get a private party just the two of us on Tuesday?: Wills chatted and smiled with family all the while using their link.

:That's the plan, but we have to dine with your Grams first.: Rory also hugged family and chatted as well. "Dromi, you and Henry are pros to have kept my dreamboat occupied."

That comment got her kissed senseless.

"So that's your attack word." Hermione smirked.

"Oh! So that's what you call it." Dromi giggled.

"Well it fits. You say a word and two seconds later you're kissed mindless." Hermione rubbed her middle when one of the girls kicked her. "The girls like the music."

Henry reached out to place his hand on her swollen belly. "It amazes me how all that activity doesn't hurt you or cause you any pain."

"It pinches, but that's about it. The fun part is watching Harry listen to them or react when they move or kick him." Hermione smiled.

Wills let Rory go, so he could hug Hermione and got told hello by his three unborn nieces. "So, sorry, hello to the three of you in there…" He placed a hand on her belly. "Blimey Ducky! This is either a budding football team or maybe… yeah, a Seeker that one likes to grab. I felt fingers."

Harry walked over to them. "Here you go angel, time for your milk." He handed her a large strawberry milk shake.

"Honestly, eight glasses of water and the same with milk regardless of the flavor." She wrinkled her nose at the glass.

"I'm with you on that one." Thea and Logan joined them.

"Tough. It's good for our son." Logan was on cloud nine about his firstborn being a boy.

"Connor is fine and right on schedule." Thea patted her swollen middle.

"Connor? So that's what you decided on." Harry arched a brow at them.

"It's one of many choices like Oran, Galen, Gavin, Donavan, Ethan, Connor, and more." Logan grinned. "She likes Connor and I like Oran."

Ron and Luna walked over with Draco and Ginny.

"Can we eat soon I'm starving." He moaned.

"We're having a barbecue and yes lad you're gonna be fed." Paddy overheard Ron's plea.

"We've been studying nonstop for weeks and it requires constant energy and food." Ron pouted.

"Yes Ronnie, you will be fed." Luna kissed his cheek." Happy early Birthday, Wills."

"Happy Birthday. You saved us from studying four more hours." Ginny kissed Wills cheek.

"You're going to do great tomorrow, all of you are." He hugged her and then smiled at the others.

"From your mouth to the quill in our hands tomorrow..." Draco sighed.

"Alex and Seamus are still at the castle studying, but they wish you a Happy Birthday and a nice party." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Alexandra, party instead of study...Hell will freeze over before that ever happens." Logan smirked.

"Dinners on! Get it while it's hot!" Paddy called to the family in his best Southern accent. They all converged on the food. "I forgot how hungry teenagers could get." Paddy chuckled as the food vanished.

"That's why we made enough food to feed a small army." Mattie winked at him.

"This is good for the kids. They needed a bit of fun before their N.E.W.T'S start tomorrow." Lily fed James some of her potatoes.

"Yeah, after this, it's two weeks of hell on earth." James was on his fourth barbecue rib. "Gods! This is good food."

"My Great-Nephew and I make a good team in the kitchen." Paddy grinned.

"Dad? Where are Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus's houses?" Harry asked curiously.

"Right across the lake from us, why do you ask?" James saw that Harry had the Omnioculars in his hand. "Look son, your cousins caught the sniffles, so they're probably inside tending to their babies."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Harry grinned. "But why walk to the lake when you can just port there." He vanished.

"Be right back." James kissed Lily then vanished.

--

Harry appeared on the hill beside the Great Oak, which had a Bird's-eye view of the lake and the surrounding area. The breeze had carried the smell of the food all the way to the lakeshore.

"Now if I know Uncle Sirius, he's pouting about missing the feast." He scanned the far lakeshore with the Omnioculars, sure enough he spotted Sirius sitting on his deck drinking beer, and staring mournfully at their side of the lake.

"Ok there you are. Now where's Uncle Remus." He looked to the east of Sirius' house and found Remus standing on his own deck doing nearly the identical thing that his best friend was.

"So Junior," James appeared next to him. "Are they brooding or what?"

"See for yourself." Harry handed him the Omnioculars.

James saw that his two best mates were in misery and came up with a wicked plan. "_Sonorus_," James used his wand to amplify his voice. "Oi! Moony! Padfoot! You two are missing incredibly tasting food!"

"Dad! That's just mean." Harry chuckled.

"Shove off, Prongs! The twins need me! My priorities are them not food!" Sirius answered back in an irritated growl.

"Don't listen to Padfoot! Send food!" There was a hint of desperation in Remus's voice.

"That can be arranged!" James shouted back. "Pray the boys haven't eaten the lot!"

"If the did then make more!" Sirius and Remus shouted in unison.

"Wait never mind! Lily's here with food!" Sirius shouted in delight.

"So is Ginny!" Remus was very pleased.

"Tell Wills Happy Birthday from Jen, the twins, and me!" Sirius shouted. "Night!"

"Same here from Gene, baby Nate, and I!" Remus echoed. "Good night!"

"Night... Love to the kids, Gene, and Jenna!" James grinned at Harry. "See problem solved."

"Yeah Dad, but that's only because Mum and Ginny took pity on the two of them. Let's go back to the party." Harry vanished.

"I would have eventually." James followed.

--

Rory blindfolded Wills and led him into the horse barn. "Now, I thought of something unique to give you for your birthday. I just hope that you love them when you see them."

Wills could hear the sounds of a full horse barn. "Angel? Am I in the horse barn?" He tried not to panic at the thought of her buying a horse barn full of horses, but then she didn't know any better. The East Wing of Sanctuary was where the four of them resided in the manor and he did love horses.

"Maybe," Rory bit down on her lip. "Why would that be a bad thing?"

"Of course not angel, you know that I love horses. I just don't recall transferring any horses from Highgrove." Various horses were nudging him and he could just imagine the cost that his present had amounted to.

"You didn't. These horses came from a Maryland horse farm. There are some in Lazy Meadows stables too." She led him up to a set of stalls.

"Really? Why that's wonderful angel..." Wills tried to keep a positive look on his face, but he was calculating how much money she had blown on his present. He had left her for four hours at the auction and this had been the result. _Mental note never do that again._

Rory took the blindfolded off him and waited for him to react. "Happy Birthday, I hope you like them." She kissed his cheek.

Wills focused on the two stalls with ribbons on the doors. "Two horses?" He took in the lit up horse barn filled with horses of all breeds and then the two stalls in front of him.

"Actually, you have two yearlings a filly and a colt. The rest are Uncle Paddy's." Rory saw the look of relief wash over his face and broke out in a fit of giggles.

"You actually thought that I..." She gasped trying to catch her breath she was laughing so hard. "No wonder you were panicking!"

Wills laughed with her. "You didn't say otherwise. I mean what was I suppose to think." He opened the stall with the blue ribbon on it and slid the door open.

Inside was a dark bay colt, with one white sock on his back leg, and a blaze in the shape of a white lightning bolt on his face.

"This is the one that..." He looked excitedly at Rory who nodded. "And he's mine?" Wills ran his hands over the colts flank. The colt didn't mind he was eating his evening meal.

"Him and the other one that you fell in love with, she's in the stall next to his." Rory fed Stardust a piece of apple. "I fondly call her Stardust, because the star on her forehead looks like a shooting star." She fed her another piece of apple. "Her registered name is Stardust Magic and his is Something Wicked."

"Something Wicked? Well, I can see why he got that name. He has a blaze like Harry's scar and the movie was coming out last year." Wills left the colt to eat his meal.

Searching for a treat Wicked playfully nipped at Wills jacket pocket.

"Sorry boy. I'm fresh out of carrots. She didn't tell me that you were mine, so I'm not prepared with treats." Wills was glared at by Wicked.

"Here he loves these." Rory conjured a bouquet of carrots and handed it to him.

"Thanks. The brat here thinks that I was holding out on him or something." He fed him a carrot. "Hey, easy there boy, I need my fingers intact thanks."

"That's Something Wicked, but we fondly call him Wicked, Brat, or Devil when he's in a mood. Now the other, she's a love. Her name is Stardust Magic, but we call her Star or Stardust." Paddy was checking on the horses.

"So what was the damage for these two?" Wills patted Wicked.

"I never cashed the cashiers check, but I'm in mind to make trusts for the next generation of our clan." Paddy grinned.

"Hermione Anne, don't go getting any ideas." Harry followed his wife, as she took in all the horses.

"This is wonderful! He brought more than just thoroughbred's." She reached up to scratch an Andalusian's ears. "Hello, you're beautiful." She conjured a slice of apple and fed it to the mare.

"Yeah, yeah, they're all amazing." Harry was used to Buckbeak, Goldie, Dragons, and Thestrals not horses unless unicorns counted. He was just not horse happy by any means of the word. He had hid out in Avalon to avoid going with Logan and Draco in February.

"Harry, pet one they won't bite you." Hermione had never seen him, so skittish around anything unless you count Empress during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament fourth year.

"I'll take your word for it, angel." He remained in the center of the horse barn.

"Your afraid of horses aren't you?" Hermione smirked. "How is that possible? You fly Buckbeak, Goldie, and the Thestrals?"

"None of which have ever bit me, or hurt me in anyway." Harry's face flushed with temper.

"So, you've had a bad experience with a horse in the past, not all horses are the same." Hermione greeted the next horse a Palomino.

"Harry, come over and see Wicked and Star!" Wills called over to him. Rory whispered something in his ear and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Don't worry baby brother they're both babies."

Harry bristled even more. "Look! There is no crime about being wary of something, in this case horses!" He grumbled.

"No offense to any of you. I've just had bad childhood experiences with various members of your kind." He eyed the horses that stuck their heads out to look at him.

"No. I'm not blaming your kind...fine we'll call it a fresh start." Harry was conversing with the horses. He tentatively walked over to stroke the muzzle of an appaloosa mare. "Here have a carrot." He conjured one in his hand and fed it to her. "You are so welcome. Sassy is it?"

"By Merlin's beard! He's chatting with my Sassy." Paddy was astonished.

"He's a regular Dr. Doolittle. It comes with being the Next Merlin." Rory smiled.

"Wicked? How did you get free?" The colt, a regular escape artist, was heading straight for Harry and Hermione. "This should be interesting." Wills made no attempt to fetch the yearling.

"He smelled the carrots." Paddy also watched the show. "You see that one is hard to keep in his stall."

The colt butted Hermione. "Why hello there handsome, would you like a carrot?" She conjured some in her hand. "You're just a baby still, which means that you must be Something Wicked. Otherwise, known as Wicked and William's Birthday present from Rory." She scratched his ears.

Harry heard the name and frowned. "Why on earth would..." He walked over to get a better look at Wicked. "Yeah, now I see..." He grinned at the colt. "You were born with a lightning bolt of your own." He scratched his muzzle.

Wicked nickered at him and playfully butted his hand with his muzzle.

"He likes carrots and evidently you." Paddy was impressed.

"Let's go young man even big boys like you need rest." Harry scratched his ears.

"Now he'll get ratty with him." Paddy smirked.

Wicked headed back to his stall like a good boy, even let Wills settle him in for the night, shut the door of his stall, and never once pitched a fit.

"Well, I'll be damned! The boy's a natural around horses." Paddy scratched the back of his neck, as Harry greeted each horse, before ending up in front of them.

"My Wolfe, rides or shall I say flies a Hippogriff, a Thestral, dragons, and even winged unicorns in Avalon." Harry pulled Hermione into his arms for a cuddle.

"I have two actually, Buckbeak and Goldie. That's what that area on the west side of the pitch is for. So, I doubt he or she will clash with the horses." Harry chuckled when Paddy gaped at him. "They were Hagrid's and Olympe's, but they both took to me."

"We've got quite the assortment of animals, two collie pups, two nearly full kneazle cats, a snidget, a puffskein, a barely year old phoenix, two owls and owlets, and two Hippogriffs. That's why Sanctuary and it's over 500 acres is ideal for our new home." Hermione yawned.

"The snidget and puffskein were gifts from my Aunt Celestra. She's Merlin and Mab's eldest daughter. Ferria, my phoenix was a gift from First-Grams Mab, First-Gramps Merlin, and Uncle Albus." Harry looked into the other stall and Star came over to see him. "So you're Stardust Magic. What a lovely name for a beautiful lassie." He conjured a rose minus the thorns and the fillies eyes lit up at the treat. "You two sure look worth nearly four million dollars." He patted her muzzle.

"Wills is worth cashing in what we see as worthless coins." Rory kissed Wills on the cheek.

"Bill and Fleur Weasley found Black Beards treasure on their honeymoon and we use the coins and such for our Muggle monetary needs." Harry explained to Paddy.

"No explanation needed nephew. Say if Arthur and Molly's oldest son is a curse breaker and treasure seeker for Gringotts, won't the Goblins be wanting the spoils they found?" Paddy frowned.

"He's gone freelance. His younger brothers Fred and George launched Weasley Wizards Weases with the help from my Triwizard winnings and have since hit it big. The twins, who also run The Quibbler, have branched that out into a publishing company, and the list goes on. So they don't think of money worries anymore." Hermione was fighting off falling asleep in Harry's arms.

"Draco, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Mum, Dad, and the twins all headed back to the castle. That's where Hermione and I are going, before she falls asleep on her feet. Enjoy Sanctuary Uncle Paddy and that goes for the two of you. Stay here, so you can enjoy all of this tomorrow. I will see you later. Blessed Be and Goodnight." Harry and Hermione vanished.

--

Chapter 30

N.E.W.T'S

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	30. NEWT'S Final Chapter of 7th year

Harry Potter Boy who Lives

**H P Boy who Lives 7th year**

Final Chapter

Chapter 30

N.E.W.T'S

--

Nasty Exhausting Wizarding Tests are upon the seventh years at last and the graduating class ponders what their futures will be. Harry has the first anniversary of his final battle with Voldemort on his mind.

This is the end of the seventh year arch of my saga. The next journey will be Life after Hogwarts or something...that's when I get to have some real fun with the characters.

One note to add there was a question about why I call a certain activity cookies. One would have to read the chapter where Harry and Hermione first meet Daniel and Emma. Chapter 21 of the summer part of the saga...it was not as if they were going to say the proper word in front of two impressionable teens. That is just not something the two of them would do. Besides its obvious what cookies represent...As to the other about James overacting on Valentines Day. The man was stressed out of his mind with the twins impending birth and having to give up teaching, which was his sanity. So seeing the teenagers like that was more than he could tolerate so he lost it...Ron and Luna looked guilty as hell and Ginny was all over Draco in the hallway.

Hope that answers your question and now on with the story... One final note usually all of your questions get answered as the story moves along or have been answered in some other part of the story...just keep reading and all will eventually be revealed.

--

DADA Classroom

Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Luna were all taking their final N.E.W.T'S, while Harry finished off giving the final exam of the year to his first years.

"Now, I promise that this won't hurt much. Just try to do your best. You have two hours to complete the exam." He passed out exams to all of them, before walking over to the large hourglass on his desk.

"You may begin." He turned over the timepiece and the students put their quills to work. "Don't even think of cheating, because Ferria will know and inform me by appearing on your desk. Your exam will instantly combust and I will be sending your parents an owl informing them that you have failed first year DADA and why."

He sat down behind the desk that he and Logan shared, and got to work on one of the manuscripts he was working on. He was almost finished with the two projects that he'd been working on since April. This one was Every Wizards Guide to All Creatures Great and Small, it was based on his experiences with Wizarding World animal life, and countered nearly everything in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

"I see that you're back to writing yet another draft of your book." Albus appeared beside him. "I rather enjoyed the second draft, as did Minerva. Why the sudden need for a third?"

"Fear that it'll flop when it gets published, I suppose." Harry glanced up at his Uncle.

"Yours is a fascinating view on our wildlife and domestic creatures and we will be using it as a standard textbook for Care of Magical Creatures starting next term." Albus picked up some parchment read a few lines and arched on silver brow at him. "This is not a third draft." He conjured a chintz chair and sat down to read.

"Ron calls it DADA for Dummies, because it's easy for anyone to understand. If you ask me Ron's been mugglefied and is now an expert on all things muggle." Harry put away his one finished manuscript and focused on the final page of the other.

"This is quite brilliant, even the most mundane of our kind could understand this." Albus smiled. "You have a natural gift in writing as well as teaching."

"I guess maybe your right. Although, having Hermione to proofread it helps loads. I can also sound off on my parents, all of my uncles and aunts, and Grandparents. It's an irreplaceable source of information for me." Harry was proud of his writing, but he was worried that he might be usurping the authors who had been read by everyone for decades.

"You and Hermione have both found your niche in writing. Draco finished his final N.E.W.T and found Hermione hard at work on her own book The Pendragon Legacy, in the Camelot Wings main library."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the thought that she was skipping her nap, but Albus continued what he was saying.

"Now before you get upset with her for skiving her nap. I need to add that Draco escorted her up to your Flat and is making sure that she naps." Albus added hastily. "Ginny, Luna, and Ron are still taking their N.E.W.T'S, but from what Logan has seen they seem to be going rather well. Luna and Ginny were last, since they are sixth years, and are taking on a near impossible task." Albus went back to reading.

"She doesn't like her afternoon naps, but it's good for her and our girls. Draco just wants to read her creation and as for Luna and Gin they don't wish to be left behind." Harry reread the final paragraph before setting down his quill. "I've finishedEvery Wizards Guide to DADA I hope it and the other one will do well when they're published."

"Who are the lucky publishers?" Albus asked curiously.

"Fred and George read the first draft and know that it's gonna be a hit. They branched off a part of The Quibbler into Camelot Publishing, which Percy and Penelope happily run. They get the honors and that way it stays in the family. Rory and Dromi are doing the illustrations for the Creatures book and Lexi and Trista are doing the others for the DADA book."

Harry yawned. It had been him and not food that Hermione had been craving as of late, so he rarely got more than a few hours of sleep these days. "Hermione craves me lately, unlike Thea, who kicked Logan to the guestroom, so I'm the one in need of an afternoon nap these days."

"I will watch over the first years, you go get some sleep on the couch in the DADA office." Albus, fascinated by Harry's views on DADA wanted to finish reading this second manuscript of his.

"Thanks Uncle Albus, just come up and get me if you need me." Harry adjourned to the comfy couch in his and Logan's office for some much needed sleep.

--

Pendragon Common Room

Ginny was exhausted. Her head was pounding from using it so much. N.E.W.T'S compared to O.W.L'S looked like pop quizzes. Maybe she needed another year of school after all. Everything was crammed into those exams. Yet Harry, Hermione, and his sisters had breezed through them last November, as if they were nothing. The reason being was his sisters easily scored O's, because of all the knowledge that came with them being reborn into this world as twenty-year-olds. Then there was Hermione with her photographic memory, not to mention genius level intelligence, and Harry because of being aged two years older with all the knowledge of their world. _It just wasn't fair!_

"I can tell you this. So far I've blown my Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Arithmancy, today was DADA and Uncle Max was the one who tested me." She collapsed face first on the LuvSac, burying her face in the pillows.

"We weren't nearly ready for that yet." Luna collapsed face first on the sofa and buried her face in the throw pillows.

"We had to try! Otherwise we're gonna be bored to death during seventh year without our guys." Ginny burst into tears. "And we blew it!"

James, Lily, and the twins were returning from their afternoon outing with the pups.

"Hello girls..." James saw how miserable the two of them were and sighed. "So it went that badly did it?"

"I'm sure that you girls did your best." Lily pushed the carriage over to the girls and sat on the LuvSac next to Ginny. "You should be proud that you were able to even take on your N.E.W.T'S at sixteen."

Rad sat next to Ginny and whined. Lady did the same with Luna.

James sat down next to Luna and she threw herself into his arms. "Hey, now sweetheart, it's an accomplishment in itself that you both have done a wondrous job keeping up with Draco, Ron, and Hermione." He cuddled her in his arms and comforted her. "No more tears. You both did a stupendous job."

"We tried so hard, but it may not have been enough." Luna sobbed against her father's shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetie." James rocked her in his arms. "We're proud of both of you, regardless of the results of your N.E.W.T'S."

Lily held Ginny. "You both want to grow up so fast, but sometimes more time is needed for the two of you to flourish. Draco and Ron will not think the less of you, if you don't pass them this time round with shinning results. Neither will Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Lexi, Neville, or Lavender for that matter." She stroked her hair soothingly.

"You've got that right in spades. Those tests were brutal on all of us." Draco came in with Isis and Tut on his heels. "Dry your tears, Peaches. I'm here for you regardless of the N.E.W.T'S." Ginny got up and flew into his open arms.

"I did so dreadful! I just know it!" She whimpered against his shoulder.

"Poor Neville, he almost didn't get to take his. Logan called his name three times while he was talking to Lavender." Draco frowned. "He's gotten really ratty lately."

"Thea isn't craving him like Hermione is Harry. In fact it's quite the opposite actually." James smirked.

"Poor Logan, no wonder he's ratty." Luna sniffled.

Ron walked in with a tray loaded with ice-cream sundaes. "My motto is this why wallow in misery when you can use it as an excuse to pig out on ice-cream with all the trimmings." He set the tray down on the coffee table.

"Who cares about dumb N.E.W.T marks? We have each other and can more than handle The Quibbler with my brothers. The test scores can hang for all I care. It's not like we'd fire ourselves for lack of high marks." He held out his arms and Luna launched herself into them.

"The thing is that I was thinking about being a Muggle Liaison for the family, but that isn't in any danger. I know that I aced my Muggle Studies N.E.W.T." Luna looked up at him.

"What about the paper? I thought running it was your dream." Ron frowned.

"I can still keep an eye on the paper and be a Liaison. The twins have done wonders with it and I know that you'll enjoy working with them. I just think that maybe you would be more useful putting your new muggle expertise to work, being a liaison between our world, and the muggle one for the family. In this case for Harry and Hermione or that was the plan anyway." Luna had her mind made up.

Ron continued frowning down at her not sure about her change of career plans. "The paper is your legacy."

"Maybe at one time it was, but Fred and George took to it like water. They're natural journalists. The Quibbler is thriving under their leadership. I wish to do something else that helps the family." Luna gave her reasons for her change of heart. "I see it as a challenge."

"Luna. I only want you to be happy." He kissed her nose. "If this is what you wish to do then I'm all for it."

"Muggle Liaison is no walk in park. You're the person between say Harry & Hermione and muggles like Queen Elizabeth and so forth. You also field the press." James explained. "You're the one who makes sure that events and functions run smoothly."

"No kidding? Then it really would be a challenge..." Ron could imagine the headache an event like a royal wedding would be. "Or a headache, but if that's what you wish then I'm all for it."

"When I left Hermione she was hard a work trying to finish her book. Do I need to check in on her?" Lily asked Draco.

"She's been napping since noon. I've been reading her manuscript up in their Common Room, which is brilliant by the way, as are Harry's creations. I made sure that she stayed put by having her nap on the LuvSac. I felt that Ginny needed me, so I came down to check on her." Draco looked over at his mother.

"I'll go up and check on her just to ease my mind." Lily vanished.

--

"The N.E.W.T'S were three times worse than the O.W.L'S." Draco fed Ginny some ice-cream.

"How do you think yours went?" James asked.

"I did all right, I guess. I have a memory and intelligence like Hermione, and can call up seven years of schooling in my head. Still, when Lexi started groaning and growling as the test went on..." He paused in midthought. "Now that distracted me a lot, but I finished every question of the writtens, and had good results from the practicals. I've enough confidence to believe without a doubt that I can enter the Auror Training Academy with the required marks."

"You already have years ahead of everyone, plus Dad's, Master Chen's, and Merlin's training. So, I've no doubt that you will, son. Having one year of training as intense as you underwent this year has you halfway into your third year of training." James was proud of his second eldest son.

"It just wasn't the same without Harry and Hermione sweating it out with all of us, but then he's been giving exams all afternoon and morning. That left Logan to snarl and growl at all of us." Ron sighed.

"Aunt Jenna & Uncle Sirius and their twins are all settled in their new place, as are Uncle Remus & Aunt Gene and baby Nate. Grams and Gramps are back in Godric's Castle and Grandma Violet and Grandpa Harrison are moving into their new home as well. The Fairy tree has moved back to the old oak on Sanctuary's grounds. The family Wing has shrunk considerably since second term is nearly over." Draco was going to miss the castle family wing.

--

DADA office

Harry awoke around four in the afternoon._ Oh bugger! I overslept! The third year's exam started at three! _He sat up on the couch, surprised to see Hermione sitting behind his and Logan's desk grading exams. "I only meant to sleep for an hour. Is Uncle Albus still overseeing the exams?" He stretched out the kinks in his back.

Hermione glanced up at him and smiled. "Logan is with him. It seems as though Uncle Albus can't put your other manuscript down. Did you enjoy your nap?"

"I put myself into a sleep trance that Master Chen taught Draco and me. It takes four hours of normal sleep and makes it feel like eight. So yeah, I enjoyed my snooze." He walked around the desk and leaned down to kiss her. "How was your day?"

"I'd nearly finished with the final chapter of my book. It would have been finished had Draco not forced me to take my nap." She rolled her eyes at him. "Mum treated me with tea and cakes after I woke up, I finished my book, and am happy with the result." Hermione was in a happy mood. "I popped in to check on you at three. Logan and Uncle Albus said you were resting in the DADA office, so I decided to grade some exams, while you snoozed away. I've finished the second, fourth, sixth, and am starting on the first year exams. Not one failing grade in the lot, which means that you, Logan, Uncle Remus, and Dad did an excellent job teaching them."

"That's what all the hard work is for and it's nice to hear that all of it paid off." Harry couldn't keep up with her during one of her energy moods and let her happily grade the exams.

"The end of year feast is tomorrow, so I was thinking that we could throw that bash for the graduating class tonight in the main Common Room." She suggested. "I'll finish these, while you go arrange for the food."

"Sure angel, if you wish a bash then a bash you shall have." He kissed her again before vanishing.

"After seven years I think all of us could use and have earned a footloose and fancy-free bash." Hermione smiled.

--

Camelot Wing- Main Common Room

By seven the party was in full swing. Everyone was a little sad that it was over, but excited about the new lives ahead of them. The very thought that all of their futures rested on the results from their N.E.W.T'S was far from everyone's minds. It was time to unwind and party.

"Is it me or is all the girls wish to think about are weddings and babies." Seamus frowned.

"You're engaged to Alex, Draco to Ginny, Ron to Luna, and Neville to Lavender. It's no wonder that they're all about weddings. Now add the facts that Logan and Thea are expecting a son or that Harry and Hermione are expecting three girls and of course that just adds to the entire situation." Dean grumbled. "Padma and I are almost there, but I have to meet the parents first before I pop the question."

"Look Gents. I'm sorry if the ladies are dwelling on life decisions, but as of less than two days from now all of you fellows will have life on the brain as well." Harry grinned, saluted them with his Butterbeer bottle, which was really Guinness, and took a swig.

"I have to grit me teeth and make a go at joining the Wizarding Police Academy to impress Alex's father." Seamus groaned.

"Uncle Max is happy if Lexi is, so if you don't wish to go to the academy then don't. I know that Cedric has offered you and Dean a place in Triwizards, so go for that. After all, it's what you wish to do." Harry gave him some sound advice. "Follow what you wanna do and not what you think Uncle Max will approve of."

"Lexi wants me to do the same thing and Cedric said the offer was always open." Seamus was relieved that Harry had given him a way out of being in Wizarding law enforcement. "I'll have to think on it."

"I'm gonna join Triwizard and make racing brooms." Dean had his mind made up. "Padma wants to take a gap year. She's still really good at Divination, but then that isn't really a career."

"Lav and I are going into Muggle Relations." Neville smiled. "The two of us are gonna be Muggle Liaisons."

"Really? That's great Neville maybe the two of you could be Hermione and my..." Ron cut him off.

"Sorry Nev, but Luna and me are already taking that particular Muggle Liaison post." Ron now knew the main advantage of being a Liaison for the family. He would be able to get his two best mates back or at least more time with them. "We decided it this afternoon. It's what Luna wants to do and I've a knack for all things muggle. That and I know that I got an O in that particular N.E.W.T."

Harry was gobsmacked by this new career choice. "If that's what the two of you decided then Hermione and I are all for it. Neville and Lav can be Mum and Dad's Muggle Liaisons. We'll talk about it at length later."

"I'm taking a gap year, because Daddy wishes me to choose an occupation, and I do not wish to as of yet. Healing is a choice, but then it is a lot of work. I could also be a Muggle Liaison." Alex mused. "Since we found out that Mum is Queen Titania and King Oberon's great-granddaughter, thus making her a princess of the fairy royal court and I have been raised like a royal all of my life. It would more than make me the proper Muggle Liaison for William's Grand-mère. Maybe being in Muggle Relations, as a Liaison, is the logical choice of career."

Alex at five foot eleven inches could easily perch her chin on Seamus' shoulder. It was one of her favorite things to do, besides snogging with him of course. "I think that you should take Cedric's offer, go into broom making, and ignore trying to impress my daddy. Momma and Binky love you to pieces and Logan sees you as a friend."

"Lexi, if I choose Cedric's offer then you have to follow your own heart and focus on your art. Trista wants you to continue studying under her at the gallery." Seamus turned to look down into her eyes.

"Being an Artist is not something that Daddy will approve of, but if you take Cedric's offer then I will take Trista's." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Seamus lowered his mouth hers. "It's a deal." They sealed it with a long kiss.

"That's what's truly important in the end, all of you need to choose something that you will enjoy doing as a career." Hermione walked over and kissed Harry.

"Hello boys. Are we indulging in a bit of drinking tonight?" She tasted Guinness on his lips and was not pleased.

"It's just harmless Butterbeer, angel of my heart." Harry's was Guinness, but telling her one little white lie wouldn't hurt her.

"Is it really? Well then give me your bottle. I wish to have a taste of it." Hermione called his bluff by taking the bottle and putting it to her lips.

Harry transfigured it into a bottle of chocolate milk.

"A pity I was craving a taste of Butterbeer, though that had the distinct taste of Guinness, before you transfigured it into milk." Hermione reached up and yanked hard on his hair.

"No drinking!! Have the pleas for an encore performance to your magic show taught you nothing!?" She snarled into his ear.

"Bloody hell, woman!! One Guinness isn't gonna harm me! Now let go of me hair!" Harry's temper snapped.

"Annie, about your cravings as of late, I have a migraine! I'll gladly be crashing on the couch or in my old room tonight! You are my wife and I love you, but I'm just spending time with the guys!! Something that I've sorely missed! If I wish to get sloshed on the eve before Ron and Luna died! Not to mention us nearly dying! Then that's what I bloody well am gonna do! I need air not to mention space from you!" Harry grabbed a Butterbeer bottle filled with ale and vanished.

Not surprising to anyone his temper had created an instant tempest outside.

--

Hermione went from furious to near hysterics and full on tears in seconds.

"He's been playing me for a fool! Telling me that our girls and our marriage made him forget that terrible night! Lying too me! Humoring me!! His pathetic needy wife and my silly cravings! I know I'm hovering too much and he has every right to be ratty at me. I focused on our girls and me and not on what he's been going through! I fuddled this whole being a wife thing up!" She sat down burying her face in her hands.

"What the hell is going on with Prince? Why's Princess in hysterical tears?" Logan appeared in the Common Room.

"Hermione called Harry on drinking Guinness and he went postal on her." Ginny was seeing to Hermione, as was Ron.

"Thea's tucked in for the night. I'll go track him down." Logan growled. "Don't fret, princess. I'll drag Prince back home to you." He vanished.

"Logan's right. We have a prince to drag back home." Dean and Seamus hated seeing any girl cry.

"Logan has more of a chance against him than the two of you. Harry's got three years more magic under his belt than the two of you and is the Next Merlin." Ron was letting Hermione cry on his shoulder. "Draco and I'll go get him. He went to vent at Wills and always crashes at Highgrove when the two of you row."

"Let's leave no stone unturned. Neville, Dean, and Seamus check Hogsmeade and The Leaky Caldron. Ron and I are heading for Highgrove." Draco was not happy with Harry's actions.

Dean, Neville, and Seamus all left the room.

"Not to worry. Gin, Lav, Luna, and I will see to Hermione." Alex assured Draco. "Maybe what Harry needs is a gap year."

Draco grabbed hold of Ron's arm and they vanished.

--

Highgrove

"Hide the booze. Baby brother is beyond in a mood." Henry was soaked to the skin by the freak-evening storm. "It's nice to have a warning, but he nearly singed me this time." He shook water out of his hair.

"It's the eve of the first anniversary of the final battle, so I was expecting him to go off tonight. That's why we've enough food to feed a small army and only soft drinks, milk, water, and juice in the house. Not that it would make any difference, he'd just conjure his own drink if he really wished to get sloshed." Wills was reading his birthday present from Jo, an advanced copy of book six with a sneak peak of book sevens first chapters, in the Highgrove Common Room.

It was nothing like the book that she had given the others at Christmas and that was something he was going to keep to himself. He had discussed this with Jo and Harry's parents and they agreed that this version would be the way to go with the story and not the original manuscript. He planned on keeping it mum with Harry and Hermione, by sending them off on that two month long honeymoon in July.

"The girls are off with Trista, Katie Bell, and Kate tonight. So it's just the two of us here to calm him down." Henry also had his own copy of book six.

"I hope the two of you have pizza, because I intend to feast on Muggle food and soft drinks until I burst." Harry appeared in front of the fire.

Wills set down his book and focused on him. "Why aren't you at the party?"

"Why?! I'll tell you why! Hermione won't let me have any fun, unless it's by her rules! I needed some space, so I took it!" Harry raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "One authentic Irish Guinness and she's all over me about it! Grabbing my hair and scolding me in front of the guys, like I was two or something!"

Draco and Ron appeared beside the couches.

"I KNOW THAT SHE HOVERS, CRAVES, AND ALL OF THAT WHICH DRIVES YOU NUTTERS!" Draco let loose his temper on him. "BUT YOU CANNOT JUST UP AND WALK OUT ON HER WHEN SHE IS IN A FRAGILE CONDITION!"

"SHE WAS IN FULL-BLOWN HYSTERICS COMPLETE WITH A FLOOD OF TEARS!" Ron roared at him. "DRACO IS RIGHT! SHE COULD GO INTO PREMATURE LABOR OR SOMETHING!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Wills and Henry glared murderously at him.

Logan appeared in the room. "GOT A BURR UP HIS ASS ABOUT HERMIONE CALLING HIM ABOUT SNEAKING A DRINK AND THEN ACCORDING TO GINNY WENT POSTAL ON HER FOR ACTUALLY CARING ABOUT HIS SORRY ASS! BAD FORM PRINCE! NOW YOU AND I ARE GONNA COME TO BLOWS ABOUT IT!" He grabbed Harry by the neck and ported them both outside into the storm.

Ten minutes later Logan threw Harry into a chair. They both had a cut lip, were soaked, but that was the extent of the injuries from their row.

"You're mental! I hope you know that!" Harry snarled at him.

"YOU'RE THE MENTAL ONE! YOU LET YOUR TEMPER FLY AND NOW HERMIONE THINKS THAT YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO HER ABOUT EVERYTHING AND THAT SHE'S A FAILURE AT BEING A WIFE TO YOUR SORRY ASS!" Ron roared down at him.

"I went to get some air! This is not about her! It's about my current nightmare and me...and that's when I'm allowed to sleep! I keep replaying that night in my dreams of what could have happened..." His voice caught. "What could have gone wrong…" Harry buried his face in his hands. "And wake up in a cold sweat because of it!"

"That's in the past. This is the future. Look forward to what's to come and not what once was." Wills got all wise with him.

"You took out his ass and we took out his mother on New Years Eve. Shove that tosh out of your head and focus on Hermione and your girls." Logan growled.

"Hermione and the girls are your bright future along with all of us. Just use that to vanquish your nightmare, if it rears its ugly serpent head again." Draco advised him. "That's what I do when my dreams haunt my nights. I think of Ginny, our future, my new family, and that eases its power over me."

"A lot of shit went down last year. It was bound to rear its ugly head eventually. Next month begins the two-month long celebration of our world's first year of peace. It's just so bloody difficult to party, when you're the one that experienced it all." Harry was in need of alone time with just him and Hermione somewhere faraway from everyone.

"Take the new yacht for a month. Spend some time alone with Hermione, while you cruise the Mediterranean in peace. The crew, are wizard friendly, as is the yacht, and they will see to your every whim." Wills as usual was one-step ahead of what they needed and already had a solution planned.

"I'd forgotten about our original plans for this summer." Harry's dark mood was lifting and with it the storm outside. "I know that a month long holiday will do us wonders."

"It would get Hermione to relax; besides everyone will see this as the two of you finally taking a honeymoon." Henry grinned.

"I start straight away the first week of July at the Auror Training Academy, so I'll be busy straight off this summer." Draco frowned. "I'll be very busy with waiting for N.E.W.T results next week and plowing through what needs finalizing at Dragon Manor."

"Luna and I'll be starting our Muggle Liaison training and learning the ins and outs of The Quibbler. Then there's finalizing the plans for our place in Godric's Hollow that Marcus is designing for us. So, she'll be staying at Sanctuary in her suite and I'll be crashing at my parent's new place that Mum loves, in Godric's Hollow." Ron went down his plans for the summer.

"What about Ginny, is she taking a gap year?" Henry asked.

"No. N.E.W.T scores pending, she's going to be apprenticing under Lucy at St. Mungo's. If not, my summer will be a living hell." Draco said a silent prayer for high marks on her N.E.W.T'S.

"Thea and I are gonna settle in at our new place and relax." Logan grinned.

"It's settled then, besides I arranged for it in May." Wills grinned. "Henry, Dromi, Rory, and I are booked solid with official duties starting July first to the twenty-ninth and then from August first to the twenty-seventh. We are not going to miss being here when Hermione has the girls."

"Yeah sure, if you just keep telling yourself that then maybe it will be true." Harry smirked

"I know the day and the time. We will not miss it." Wills vowed.

"It could be August twenty-eighth or sooner, but then again it might be September fifteenth. Who knows, only the girls, and they aren't giving out any hints." Harry chuckled when Wills glared at him. "I'm gonna need the details, so I can run this by Hermione. That is if she doesn't transfigure me into a toad or something. Who knows? She may want to lounge around Sanctuary all summer."

Wills went and retrieved the detailed itinerary of their time on the yacht and gave it to him. "The way I see it is this. No stress and a weekly visit from Lucy to keep watch over Hermione and the girls. Either that or she overdoes it and ends up on bedrest for two months. If you wish for company send Ferria, it's just that simple."

"Bed rest? She'd go insane and so would I. No your idea is best. I'll send Ferria with her answer." Harry vanished.

--

Harry and Hermione's quarters

Hermione was being smothered by attention, so much so it was driving her insane, so she ported to the tranquillity of her and Harry's bed. "If someone asks me if I want a pillow, or more tea I shall scream!" She grumbled.

Harry appeared just in time to hear her ranting to herself. "How does one month alone with us cruising the Mediterranean on a yacht sound?" He handed her detailed plans to Wills solution to their problems.

"Like heaven." Hermione was all for a holiday. "They'd hover worse at home, because everyone is living in Godric's Hollow, and would be constantly around. Just the five of us sounds heavenly."

"Then it's settled. We'll be off the first of July and return on my Birthday." Harry wrote a note to Wills, walked up to Ferria's perch, and gave it to her to deliver to Wills. "I will want a response, so please be a luv and stay until he writes one." He spoke in a soothing tone and stroked her wing. Then she was gone.

"It will be a chore staying out of the press and media." Hermione rubbed lotion on her ripening middle. "I don't exactly blend in anymore and using too much magic makes these three angels grow."

"No one in the Muggle World knows that you're expecting and our world knows better than to bother us. After all, its three days in Azkaban if any of the press, besides Fred, George, or Katie disturb you. The twins only print the exclusives that we give them. So it shouldn't be a problem. The yacht is registered to us as HJ and HA Pendragon." Harry checked out the things in the envelope that Wills had included in the plans that he had given him. This included passports for each of them, cash, a new black credit card, several new cards, and whatever else they would need for their holiday.

"Wills thinks of everything." Hermione smiled.

"That he does, angel. Now the rest of our family will probably not be happy about our plans." Harry didn't know how his parents were gonna react to them taking a holiday.

"We need the time alone and out of the public eye. Especially, with the summer long Four Hearts Celebrations, so they will understand." Hermione loved the idea of alone time with Harry.

Harry was gonna call it an early night, but he could hear someone pounding on the door downstairs. "Would me answering it wet and in a towel make them take the hint?"

"That depends. You see the girls might forget themselves and pounce on you." Hermione winked at him. "After all, you are my big, strong, handsome, Prince Wolfe." She sighed dreamily.

"You know what saying that does to me, my lioness." Harry growled nuzzling her neck.

"I just thought that you needed to look more, well, you know like they were interrupting us." Hermione purred.

"You are wicked, angel mine." Harry stripped down to his shorts and went to get rid of their company. "Hold that thought. I'll be back in a few minutes."

--

James frowned down at Lavender, Ginny, Luna, Alex, and Padma. "Are you sure that she was upset, because Logan, Harry, Thea, or Hermione casted Colloportus on their door that means they called it a night."

"Harry and Hermione had a row. We were watching over her, she growled something in an ancient tongue, and vanished." Lavender was worried.

"She's vulnerable now. I mean what if she goes into premature labor or something awful like that." Padma fretted.

"She called him on drinking some Guinness and he went mental on her." Luna filled her father in on some of what caused the row.

"Tomorrow's anniversary is eating at him and he's having bad dreams again. Add Hermione craving him, not food, and you have one grouchy wolf." Ginny frowned.

"She went mental over nothing and grabbed fistfuls of his hair to boot. That in itself was bound to start a row between them." Lexi rolled her eyes. "Don't get me wrong. I adore my cousin like a sister, but it's a wonder how he manages to stay sane."

Before James could respond to what the girls were telling him the door opened.

There stood a very annoyed Harry James in nothing, but a pair of gray sweat shorts. "When this is locked," He pointed forcefully at the door. "It means do not disturb period! Is the castle under attack, if not bugger off!" He snarled.

The girls drank in the sight of a nearly naked, beyond furious prince, and sighed clearly enjoying their view.

"You and Hermione need a holiday away on a yacht in the middle of some sea. All the family thinks so. Rory says that Wills is arranging it for you. Your Mum and I say go for it. The pups, cats, and other pets will be happy with us in Sanctuary. Just go enjoy some alone time, while you still can. Take a month or more if you need it." James suggested.

"All right Dad, the two of us will do just that. Good night Dad and fair maidens." Harry shut the door and chuckled when the girls all sighed as they headed back down the stairs, "God could he be any more perfectly gorgeous."

"Not bloody likely and he's all mine." Hermione was sitting on the stairs. "The pups would love the yacht, but Crooks and Pepper might be an issue. Pepper is going to have kittens."

"I suspected as much." Harry picked up Pepper and looked into her eyes for a minute or so. "Where we go then so do they. I guess our entourage is coming with. I don't see that as a problem. Wills took the Pups and the cats and had them checked over by a Muggle vet and they have had all of their shots. That and he had tags and paperwork made up for the pups and cats and included it in the envelope with the plans. That means that we're all set, besides I don't think that they would ever forgive us if we left them at home." Harry stared down at the nearly year old pups.

"No probably not, so let's tell Dobby and Winky to pack all of our things and have it sent to the manor. Rory and Dromi have already gotten Hedwig, Aristotle, and their owlets settled at home in the new Owlery, so they're all taken care of. We will spend tomorrow at Sanctuary, instead of here at the castle. I know the family will understand why we don't wish to be here for the end of the year feast this year. I know it'll be too hard on you and me not to think back on what happened. So, we will say our goodbyes in the morning and be off on our holiday the next day." Hermione smiled when he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to their room.

"Angel, that sounds like the best plan that you have ever come up with and I love you for it. This castle will always be a welcome second home to us. It's time to get out, spread our wings, and fly on our own for awhile. Now let's call it a night." Harry was looking forward to their life after Hogwarts and their future what lay in store for them seemed glorious.

--

And so ends the seventh year and next begins a new arch

Life after Hogwarts

Chapter one

S Craven

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


End file.
